


Confronting Fear

by birch_kodama



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, DameRey, Dark Reylo, Dominant Kylo Ren, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, POV Kylo Ren, POV Rey (Star Wars), Plot, Plot for days, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Poe wishes anyway, Possessive Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Reylo - Freeform, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 66
Words: 184,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birch_kodama/pseuds/birch_kodama
Summary: "When I offer you my hand again, you'll take it."What if Rey had taken Kylo Ren's hand when he offered it the second time, deciding her best chance at defeating Palpatine and saving the galaxy was with him?But can the two of them overcome their differences and mistrust of each other to accomplish that task or will pride win out?Can Rey help him and keep her Light? And what about Ben Solo?Then there are those meddling Force ghosts.Meanwhile, Finn has a destiny of his own to fulfill chasing visions of his past across the galaxy. Poe buries himself in work as he tries to forget his failures and forge ahead. Leia attempts to cement her legacy and ensure the future of the galaxy.It will focus mainly on their story but there will be significant plot arcs that focus on Finn, Poe, Leia, and othersI have tried to stay true to the plot up until this point, except for the 16 hr deadline Palpatine gave them. His threat was open ended in my version.A version of this, also by me, first appeared on Wattpad.Will contain mature scenes, warnings will be given.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 107
Kudos: 168
Collections: Reylo, reylo trash





	1. Revelations and Negotiations

"You're his granddaughter. You are a Palpatine." The words pierced Rey's chest like a lightsaber.

A million thoughts raced through her mind at lightspeed

_"No, no, it can't be true, it's impossible_

_I am evil_

_What do I do now_

_Everyone will hate me_

_He's lying!"_

as her vision of them on the throne of the Sith flashed before her eyes. But Kylo wasn't finished, somehow managing to speak smoothly even through the damnable vocoder in his mask. "My mother was the daughter of Vader. Your father was the son of the Emperor. What Palpatine doesn't know is we're a dyad in the Force, Rey. Two that are one. We'll kill him together and take the throne."

_"He's lying, he's lying, he's lying."_ The thought repeated through her mind over and over again as if she repeated it enough it would be true. Kylo slowly removed his helmet, the scar she had given him stark in the unforgiving light. For the first time since Crait she looked into his almost black eyes, searching for any sign of deception and finding none. Her blood ran cold as she realized he was being truthful, at least from his perspective. She could see it in his eyes and could feel it in the Force.

"You know what you need to do. You know." As he spoke, he slowly extended his right hand, an offering.

She remembered his words from their earlier Force connection, "When I offer you my hand again, you'll take it." But, she also remembered when they touched hands in the hut, when, just for a moment she saw Ben Solo. Could he still be in there? Could the man standing before, cape billowing behind him with an army at his back truly house Han and Leia's son?

_Thoughts continued to race through her mind._

_Palpatine is the bigger threat_

_I can't destroy Palpatine alone_

_Finn, Chewie, and Poe are still in danger._

Once again she cast her conciousness out into the Force, seeking her friends' life signatures. Finn's bright light, Poe's turbulent aura, and Chewie's surprisingly soft green glimmer touched at the edge of her conciousness. They were okay, she needed to make sure they stayed that way. She owed them that for getting them into this mess. For almost killing Chewie.

She focused her thoughts on Kylo, probing the swirling cloud of darkness around him, encountering a high wall that she couldn't penetrate. She quickly took stock of the situation. There was no way any of them were getting off this ship. She was surrounded by stormtroopers, more than she could fight off alone, not to mention him. And after all this, there was still Palpatine to stop. There really was no other choice. But, she might be able to swing it in her favor.

With this new truth weighing heavily on her heart she took another small step forward, knowing the words that she was about to say were going to alter her destiny forever. She hoped her soul could survive the coming battle. "I will join you, but I have some conditions."

Kylo didn't realize he was holding his breath until she stood before him. He let it out slowly. How was it that her mere presence could affect him this way? He had barely dared dream that she would agree, that she would come to her senses and realize this was where she belonged. With him.

He shook himself out of his mental daze, taking a small step forward, as if to show to their new audience that he was still in control of the situation. "Name them," lowering his hand as he spoke.

"My friends are still on board this ship. I want them to be allowed to leave, today in the _Millennium Falcon_ and the _Bestoon Legacy_ , unharmed."

Fuck. He wanted that piece of junk ship melted down and the traitor to pay for his crimes against the Order, and to shut that cocky pilot up for good. Nothing would give him more satisfaction... except... maybe her cooperation. Was fulfilling those desires worth that cost? A more practical thought struck him as well. Given these insects proclivity for escaping, it might benefit him for them to be elsewhere.

He wasn't even sure why he was entertaining this ridiculous charade. She was trapped, on his ship, surrounded. Her friends were in a holding cell, at his mercy. She was his and there was no way in hell she was leaving. He'd detain her by sheer force of will if needed. She had no power here, no leverage. _But she did_ , the voice in the back of his mind reminded him. _Her willing cooperation will make it easier for her to turn. You want her here by choice. You want her to choose you._

His voice betrayed no emotion or thought as he answered, "Done." He would have more opportunities to deal with the members of the Resistance once Palpatine was gone and Rey stood by his side, for good. What was a few weeks?

Rey continued, "I want to speak with them alone before they leave. They deserve to know why I am doing this."

He mentally analyzed her request, his naturally suspicious nature taking him to the worst possible scenarios. Why was she asking for this, to be alone, with _them_? Surely a simple explanation of her decision could be accomplished with him present. Was she devising another plan of attack? Or, so she could share a moment with one of _them_. Her affection for the three wastes of skin currently in a holding cell infuriated him and the thought that she might have more than that for either the pilot or the traitor was enough to make his blood boil. "Alone, but with a camera and recorder, so that I can be sure you're not plotting to attack the Order.

He watched as Rey's mind worked it over. The tension in the air palpable."Done."

"Anything else?"

"You will not attack the Resistance until Palpatine is dealt with. This is not negotiable."

Fuck! He hadn't actually been planning on it, with Palpatine being the far bigger threat, but this directly challenged his power as Supreme Leader, and therefore could not stand.

But, he wanted her by his side. She was his only equal in the entire galaxy, and he wanted her to remain so. She was too perfect to be a subordinate. That would mean yielding some power to her. He carefully considered his words. "I will not actively seek them out, but if they launch an attack we will defend ourselves to our fullest."

The walls Rey had built up in her mind were too high for him to penetrate but he could sense her hesitation, he could feel the turmoil in her Force as she considered his rebuttal. "Done. Last, I will not train in the Dark. I join you, as a Jedi, in defeating our common enemy."

This. He had expected this. She was stubborn, this scavenger, but she would understand soon enough. The very blood in her veins ached to be one with the Dark, it was only a matter of time. "If the Force wills it."

He watched as a shadow of doubt flitted across her lovely face - and Maker was she lovely - before she nodded.

He smirked again. "I have a few of my own. You will not try to escape or contact the Resistance for as long as I hold my end of the bargain. This arrangement becomes void the second the Emperor is dead but I am willing to renegotiate once Palpatine has deposed. Oh, and this," her saber flew to his left hand, "stays with me. For now." He held out his right hand expectantly.

Her glare could have melted durasteel. His smirk somehow grew wider, knowing he had tainted such a pure creature with malice. He could feel the tendrils of her Force lightly probing his for information. He cast his Force out to meet hers, feeling the hesitancy and doubt in her decision, her anger at confiscating her saber, but also the concern for her _friends_. He could hardly stand to say the word, knowing she had once chosen them over him. They were unworthy. They were nothing. She would see that in time.

Apparently she was satisfied with what she found as she placed her hand lightly in his. He felt a shock go through his body as they touched, and flickers of visions passed across his eyes, too quickly to process fully.

_Them on the throne of the Sith;_

_them in the forest on Takodana;_

_them surrounded by the bodies of their enemies;_

_the two of them in an embrace as the galaxy burned;_

_them in an open meadow watching the sunset._

They were all glimpses of _them_. He opened his eyes to see her staring at him, her hand trembling in his, knowing she had seen it as well. He tightened his grip on her wrist, enjoying the feel of her shaking in his grasp. She was his now. Whether she knew it or not, whether she accepted it or not. With a practiced motion he settled the mask back across his face. He removed it for her and no one else. "Come."


	2. Goodbyes

Time stood still for Rey, her mind reeling with the enormity of what she had just done. She barely noticed the endless maze of hallways Kylo led her through, until they stopped outside a black door, in a white hallway, flanked by two stormtroopers. She felt Kylo release her wrist, feeling suddenly hollow as she rubbed the red marks he'd left from his tight grip.

"Don't take too long." He warned her.

She glowered, as he signaled to the trooper on the right to open the door. She stepped in, trying to mentally prepare herself for the hardest conversation of her life. 

The door hissed shut and she was immediately set on by Finn, lifting her off her feet in a strong hug. She vaguely felt a surge of anger in Kylo's emotions outside the door but ignored it for now. He was her first real friend and she was leaving him. She felt a tear form in her eye, but she blinked it away. 

The questions started coming so fast she could barely keep track of them.

"Oh fuck, you got captured too?" -Poe

"Are you hurt?" - Chewy

"What are we going to do?" - Finn

"Oh dear, we're done for!" - Threepio

" This really sucks!"- BB8

Rey held her hands up to hold them back and addressed them each in turn. "I did not get captured. I am not hurt. We're not done for, yet. You don't know the half of it!." They all looked at her dumbfounded. "Let me explain...."

They were all remarkably silent as she gave a quick recap of events in the hangar, leaving out the revelation of her ancestry and the full extent of the Dyad bond, glossing over the details. Their reaction was exactly what she expected. 

"No way! No fucking way are we leaving you here with him." - Poe shouted.

"It's a trick! It has to be. Don't do this Rey! We'll figure out another way. We can't lose you!" - Finn pleaded.

"I'll kill him" - Chewy roared. 

"I say, this Kylo Ren sounds like trouble!" Threepio as BB8 beeped a string of expletives that made Poe proud. 

She noted that the small droid from Ochi's ship had remained silent, rocking back and forth on his single wheel. "Do you all have a better idea, because I don't! I don't want to do this but we need to stop Palpatine! We can worry about the First Order later." 

_"Careful Scavenger,"_ She felt Ren's voice warn her in her mind, his presence heavy.

Finn spoke first, a defeated look on his face. "Rey, you can't. You just can't"

"You can't trust him Rey. How do you know this isn't a trick and he and Palpatine aren't working together." Poe, ever the strategist chimed in. 

She sighed, "That thought has occurred to me but I don't think so. He could have killed me already by now and hasn't. Also, I can tell through our Force Bond, he's not lying. I don't know how to explain it." 

"Let me stay here with you at least. I'll be a prisoner, I'll be able to help if you need." Finn begged.

_"Absolutely not. That was not part of the bargain,"_ the Supreme Leader warned.

Dimly she noted that it was odd he was turning down having a prisoner, especially when he had been so loathe to release them. 

"He's manipulating you for something." Chewy roared. 

"Maybe." Rey replied, with a heavy sigh, exhaustion fully setting in. "The most important thing right now is getting you out of here and stopping Palpatine. That means you too, Finn. None of this means anything without that."

_"Time's up, Rey,"_ Kylo spoke into her mind.

Rey choked back tears. "Please trust me."

With those last three words they finally realized exactly what she was doing. Rey was a powerful Jedi, their friend, their hero, their last hope. They'd run missions together, bled together, cried together. They had never doubted her before. Now was not the time to start. "We trust you, Rey." Finn spoke for the group. 

Poe nodded in agreement. "What's the plan?"

Rey smiled through the tears, wiping them away with her arm wrappings. "I negotiated getting the _Falcon_ and the _Bestoon Legacy_ back. I know it's not much, but you need every ship you can get. I thought Chewy could pilot the the _Falcon_ and Poe the _Legacy_. Don't expect to hear from me any time soon. Don't launch an attack on the First Order, at least until Palpatine is gone."

Finn came up and hugged her tightly. "Take care of yourself, Rey."

Rey felt a another surge of anger emanate from Kylo. It was not surprising, really. He hated Finn. She ignored it, and instead focused on the feel of Finn's broad shoulders, his strong arms, the smell of his leather jacket. She pictured Rose, who had become like a sister, to whom she would not get to say goodbye. She held on as long as she could, knowing it could be their last moments together. "We'll see each other again. I promise. Take care of Rose."

Once Finn finally released her, Poe put an arm around her shoulder and the other around her lower back, pulling her flush against him, her head resting against his shoulder, his breath hot on her ear. "We'll leave a spot open for you in the Resistance." 

It was then that she felt the full impact of Kylo's rage, barely contained outside the door. She was surprised the floor wasn't shaking from the sheer force of it. She blocked it out as she drank in Poe's unique scent; wood, metal and fuel mixed with something slightly sweet. The feel of his linen shirt against her cheek took her back to the evenings she and Poe had sat talking and sharing stories. The night they sat on the edge of a cliff drinking from a bottle of wine he had procured on a mission somewhere; the night he had stolen her first kiss. She felt a pang of regret at not exploring him further when she had the opportunity. 

There was a million things she wanted to say but all that came out was,"Thanks Poe. Give Leia my full report and tell her I'm sorry. I'll be back as soon as possible."

Chewy picked her up in one of his signature rib- cracking embraces, quietly muttering that he'd miss her in Shyyriwook. 

"I'll miss you, too. Thanks again for ripping Unkar Plutt's arm off." She smiled slightly at the memory. Finn was her first friend, Poe was her first kiss, but Chewy was her first protector.

She smiled at the droids. "Keep an eye on these three for me." with a nod towards the three organics.

Bb8 beeped back enthusiastically that he would try.

"We're ready." She lied, she could never be ready. The door opened on cue. Three stormtroopers and Ren stepped into the room. The stormtroopers began to cuff the three prisoners. 

The two human males and one Wookie stared daggers at Ren, much to his amusement. Finn finally spoke up, "You won't get away with this."

"The Resistance will prevail in the end," added Poe. 

"We'll see." Was all Ren said, infuriating the three even more.

After that, everything happened quickly. The Resistance members were escorted back to the hangar where the _Falcon_ was now settled next to the _Legacy_. The stormtroopers escorted Finn and Chewy onto the _Falcon's_ loading ramp. Threepio and the cone faced droid followed. The cuffs were removed but the blasters stayed firmly pointed on them until the ramp was closed. Rey's trained eye also noticed every TIE fighter in the vicinity had it's guns pointed at the two ships. 

Rey choked back tears as she watched the ship that carried her into her new life leave without her. Once it left the hangar, the process was repeated with Poe and BB8 on the _Legacy._

She turned to Kylo, determined not to let him see her tears. "What now?"

He took her wrist, firmly but more gently than before and wordlessly led her away from the hanger. The stormtroopers did not follow. She was all alone, with Kylo Ren, her sworn enemy. The Dark to her Light.


	3. The Mark

Despite the numbness in her mind and chest, Rey tried to be more mindful of where he was leading her this time, attempting a mental map, and failing. She did however notice that every person and droid quickly cleared the way while trying to sneak a glance at her. She was already something of a celebrity aboard the ship, if only by reputation. The woman in white who had once bested Kylo Ren. The Jedi who had caused them such trouble.

It appeared Ren had noticed this as well. _Stand tall and straight. You're important, you need their respect, their fear._ He voiced into her mind. 

She vaguely wondered how he was doing that as they stepped into an empty turbolift. Once inside his grip on her arm relaxed. She finally dared look up, but couldn't see anything but that horrible mask. They were both completely silent except for their breathing. The lift opened into a corridor she recognized, one completely empty of people. Where his chambers were, she realized with horror. He couldn't seriously be thinking...

_Relax, Scavenger. I'm keeping you close, but not that close._

She breathed a sigh of relief as he stopped at the door just before his and keyed in the code. She stepped in behind him and her breath caught in her throat. The suite was absolutely beautiful. She was standing in a small seating area with a sofa and several chairs. It opened into a small kitchenette where baskets of fruits were set out on a countertop. She almost forgot Kylo was behind her as she wandered through the door to the sleeping chamber, the huge bed piled with pillows. A wardrobe on one wall next to a door that led to a refresher, a huge bookcase on the other. Her eyes were drawn to the breathtaking duraglass window that took up the far wall, providing a panoramic view of the stars.

The other thing she noticed were the colors. Kylo's chambers had been stark white and pitch black, devoid of all color and personality. Her walls were a soft shade of blue, the sofa and chairs upholstered in green fabric. The velvet bedspread embroidered with an intricate pattern in blue, white, and green. It reminded her of Takodana and it had clearly been designed with her in mind.

She was brought back to reality by the sound of Kylo calling her name from the sitting area. She stopped in her tracks at the sight of him sprawled across the sofa, the much hated mask sitting on the low table. The image of him shirtless flashed in her mind, causing her to blush.

He smirked at the sight of her discomfort, before adopting a more serious tone. "We need to discuss some things."

"How long?" She asked.

"How long what?" He looked confused.

"How long has this room been ready for me?"

It was his turn to look uncomfortable. "A while. We can talk about that another time. I need you to understand how dangerous this is. I will not harm you, but there are some on board who would."

She felt the enormity of the situation come crashing down on her. She was deep in the heart of enemy territory and couldn't let up her guard, even for a moment. 

"This room is currently only accessible from the outside. Only I have the code to enter. I can't risk even a droid coming in. You will only leave while accompanied by me. Everything you need should already be here, but if something was missed let me know."

"So this is just a fancy prison cell." She angrily cast her awareness out through their bond and was hit with high walls in his mind. "If it's so dangerous you should give me my lightsaber back." she said with spite.

"I can't do that. Despite our bargain I have a feeling you'd cut your way out of here and be gone before any alarms even sounded." 

She couldn't deny the insinuation, if things went south she planned on doing exactly that. "What makes you think I need it to do that? After all, I've done it before, without a saber." She reminded him with a small smile of satisfaction. She felt his aura darken at the memory of his humiliation. "And that time I was strapped to a chair."

He gracefully rose to his feet and in three long strides was standing in front of her, their faces inches apart. "Do you want to be strapped to a chair again?" He growled, his smirk suggesting that if that happened, his plans for her included activities other than interrogation.

"I learned from that mistake, hence why no one other than me is allowed to be alone with you. If you do escape I will have to hunt you down again, and we don't have time for that now. Palpatine's fleet could move any day now."

She knew it was a threat he'd make good on.

His tone became even more serious. "Whatever happens, avoid General Hux at all costs. He is not to be trusted and would harm you for his own amusement."

She glared at him, affronted at his assumption of her weakness. "I can take care of myself."

He gently placed his large hands on her shoulders, towering over her, the feel of soft leather gloves barely in contact with her neck. She had never felt smaller. She looked up into his brown eyes, the softness in them taking her breath away. The way he looked at her caused a fluttering in her belly and her legs to grow weak. Her gaze was drawn down the line of the scar she had marked him with, to his full lips, struck with the sudden urge to press them to hers.

"I know that. You're a warrior. In a fight you can hold your own against the best. I've seen it. This is a different kind of danger. Battle is one thing, politics and espionage are something else completely. You need all three to fight a war."

Rey nodded her understanding. He was right, those things were not in her wheelhouse. 

She couldn't help but feel disappointed when Kylo removed his hands from her shoulders, missing the warmth they provided. She knew she shouldn't feel this way, but she couldn't help it.

He picked up the reviled helmet off the table, gripping it tightly, but didn't back away. "Rest. We have a full day ahead of us tomorrow."

Rey was instantly suspicious. "What happens tomorrow?".

Kylo sighed and spoke slowly. "Tomorrow I introduce you to the Supreme Council, all of my generals and admirals, to name you my second-in-command."

WHAT!!! Rey felt her jaw drop to the floor. "What does that mean?"

"It means if anything happens to me, my fleet and army are yours."

Kylo was slightly amused at her reaction, his eyes searching her face as her expression rapidly changed. Shock. Disbelief. Understanding. It was intoxicating, his gaze drawn to her perfect lips. He felt himself leaning forward to take them as his own, before coming to his senses just in time. He straightened, gripping his helmet so tightly he could feel his knuckles go white, all he wanted to do was feel her bare skin, all of her bare skin,, briefly imagining what she looked like with out all those pesky clothes. "You're the one person I trust not to kill me for them. You should get some rest."

He moved towards the door when he heard her call out to him. He froze in place, not daring to look at her.

"Why are you doing all of this? What am I to you?"

She needed to ask? How did she not already know? How could he explain it to her? The days he spent thinking about her, her strength and power and how she drew everyone to her without even trying; the nights he lay awake wishing she was in his arms, imagining how she felt, wondering what her lips tasted like. He wanted to gift her the entire galaxy just he could stand beside her every day. She saw his Darkness and didn't fear it the way every other person he had ever known had. She was a smoldering fire chasing away the coldness in his heart and he wanted to burn in her forever.

If she didn't already understand, there was no way he could make her so he said the only thing that came to mind, "You're going to help me destroy Palpatine." It was a lie and she instantly called him on it.

"No, that's not what I meant and you know it. This started in the hut while I was training with Luke. Then you asked me to join you in Snoke's throne room. That was a year ago, before Palpatine. What am I to you?"

He moved to open the door, trying to come up with a response that would sate her. He knew she'd keep at it until he said something. "My future," he said he quickly stepped outside before she could ask again.

His rooms were only a few feet down the hall but he practically ran, the door taking forever to open. Once inside, he sank to his knees, cape pooling around him, shuddering as he drew in each wracking breath. 

The events of the past few days with no sleep had finally caught up to him. Mustafar, Exegol, Pasana, Kijimi, Rey. Fuck. He hadn't realized having her close would affect him so strongly. He'd had to have her since he first saw her on Takodana, and he always got what he wanted. She'd led him on a wild chase across the galaxy, but he'd finally caught her. He had known the reunion would be intense, but this was beyond even his very vivid imagining.

He could still sense her, see her shoulders sloping upward to the pulse in her neck, feel the warmth emanating from her soft skin. He craved it, suddenly struck by the urge to go back to her room, pull her close and feel every inch of her against him. 

What a difference a year had made. His dirty scavenger in brown had become an angel in white. She had certainly looked the part in the hangar, her sheer scarves flowing around her in the wind had made her appear ethereal, divine. As they strode towards each other after he practically crash landed his TIE, he hadn't been completely sure she was real. The changes had not been limited to wardrobe. 

She didn't know, but he had watched her slow transformation from desert scavenger to powerful Jedi from afar. He had discovered by accident that the Force connection hadn't been severed after Crait. A few weeks after the battle, he had been thinking about her for the thousandth time, when he felt the familiar shift. She had been asleep, her face peaceful. He spent the hour the Force had granted him memorizing the pattern of her freckles.

He tried again a few weeks later. That night he had noticed Anakin's repaired saber on the nightstand, as though she was afraid to be parted from it. He had realized then that he was starting to be able to see her surroundings. She stirred in her sleep, waking just as he vanished. 

He had been afraid after the close call, knowing she would not be pleased. It was a few months before he dared try again. Despite the late hour, he found Rey in a meadow training with the saber, illuminated in the moonlight. Lucky for Kylo, there had been plenty of cover to hide behind. He had burned her silhouette against the moon into his eyelids.

The last time had been a month ago. She had once again been sleeping. Her hair spread across the pillow much longer than before. Her arms outside the blanket had filled in with muscle. He noticed that again when he saw her on Paasana, the combination of a steady supply of food and a training regimen had filled in her previously rail thin figure. 

But nothing had compared to seeing her in person. As vivid as the Force connections were, there was something missing. Her power and control of the Force had developed exponentially as had her confidence. She was a goddess, his alone to worship. Not the pilot's or the traitor's, his.

His thoughts darkened at the memory of their goodbyes to Rey. Especially the pilot's embrace, looking far too intimate. How dare he touch what was rightfully his! He shook his head as if to clear it. It didn't matter anymore. He was gone. He'd never touch her again. And if he did, well, Kylo would deal with it then.

His breathing had normalized enough he trusted himself to stand. He needed a shower and sleep. He needed to plan. Deposing the Emperor would take careful coordination and he hadn't considered what to do beyond getting Rey's assistance, knowing only that he needed it to succeed. 

He knew vaguely how Vader and Luke had done it before... Vader! At the thought he tore through the seating area into his office. His heart dropped at the sight of the ruined pedestal he so reverently displayed his grandfather's mask on. His mind flooded with relief to see it unbroken on top of the rubble, it's twisted face staring up at him accusingly. 

He carefully placed the mask in the velvet lined box that he used to transport it when he moved from ship to ship. It would do until he could have the altar replaced.

He caught a glimpse of his reflection in the duraglass panel, and realized for the first time the state he was in. His clothes and armor caked with sand and sweat, his boots muddy. His face was paler than usual, the lack of sleep evidenced by the dark circles under his eyes. The scar, Rey's mark upon him, angry against his pale skin.

The scar. He thought back to the night she had given it to him in the forest of Starkiller base. To add insult to injury, she'd done it with his family saber. But, he had never resented her for the scar, on the contrary it served as motivation to reclaim her, a reminder of her power. Besides, what was a scar to a warrior? He wore it like a badge of honor.

He sighed as he entered the shower, the hot water removing two days worth of grime when the fatigue really set in. He subtly cast his thoughts out into the Force, feeling for signs of his Jedi -just to make sure she was still safe- he lied to himself. He felt her presence, a yellow so pale it was almost white beacon. He noted with satisfaction the dark tinge at the very edges, so faint he almost missed it. His mark upon her.


	4. The Same Goals

Rey sank into one of the upholstered chairs with a frustrated yowl. His future? What the fuck did that even mean? It's not like he was capable of truly caring about her, he was Kylo Ren!!! He was a man that had murdered his own father, inflicted his mother with horrific pain and caused the deaths of countless others. He was a monster. 

And yet... four hours earlier she wouldn't have believed it was possible, but he had released her friends - at her request- and she was sitting in a room designed specifically for her. Wait, that wasn't caring it was creepy. He'd had this prepared Maker only knows how far in advance on the off chance she might be here some day? But the way he had looked at her before he left, it had made her feel wanted, something she had been desperate to feel her entire life. Was it possible he had begun to change? That Ben Solo, the man Leia had so desperately believed was still in there had begun to reemerge?

She hadn't told Leia, since wasn't completely sure she wasn't imagining things but she swore she had felt his presence nearby a handful of times during the last year. Each time his aura had felt different. Less dark. She had told her self she was dreaming, but doubt had always existed.

Base, Paasana, Kajimi, the rescue mission, Ren. How had all of this happened in less than a standard day? She wasn't even sure how it was possible. She was exhausted, and suddenly HUNGRY. Her attention immediately drawn to the kitchenette. 

It was certainly well stocked, which made sense in that he didn't want droids in the suite. She didn't know what most of the stuff was so she selected at random. With the exception of some sort of spikey fruit that was, perhaps the sourest item in the galaxy, it was delicious. 

Hunger sated, she wandered into the bed chamber, her curiosity overcoming her fatigue. She first inspected the bookshelf, noticing the wide range of subjects covered, though most seemed to be about history. She would definitely be revisiting that shelf once she could see straight. Her attention turned to the refresher. She needed a shower and a good night's sleep. She would need it in the future if she were to have a chance against Palpatine.

It was as luxurious as the rest of the suite, with a shower and a large bath tub. A simple wooden rack was covered in fluffy towels, a small cabinet held every toiletry imaginable, most of which she could identify. She mentally thanked Rose. 

Growing up in the desert of Jakku, Rey had never been taught anything other than the most basic hygiene. Soap was scarce, as was water. Rey had always been able to keep herself clean, she knew what could happen if she didn't. More than one resident of Niima Outpost had contracted nasty infections due to poor hygiene and she was not going to make that mistake. However, she lacked any sort of knowledge regarding the finer points of grooming. 

Rose had noticed her confusion regarding a bottle of shampoo and had taken it upon herself to teach Rey about these things. And that was how Rey had come to know about such bathing staples as shampoo, lotion, and shaving her legs.

That was a memory that made her smile, Rose enthusiasticly waving around a razor, completely oblivious to Rey's embarrassment. In the year Rey had known Rose she had become like a sister to her. She was so happy that Finn had found such a wonderful girlfriend, even if she secretly envied their closeness. Not that Rey felt that way about Finn, it was more that she wanted to experience that sort of relationship herself. She had wondered if her feelings for Poe might someday lead to that.

Rey mentally shook herself out of her reverie and gathered her necessary supplies. She looked longingly at the tub but decided she would not be able to enjoy it in her current state. Besides it was big enough for both her and Kylo to fit in. _What?_ What had she just thought about? Maker, she was losing her mind!

She quickly showered and dried herself off, feeling deliciously clean for the first time in days. Now to dress for bed. Rey eyed her dirty clothes on the bench preparing to at least wear her underthings before she remembered the wardrobe outside the door. 

Inside Rey found a decent selection of clothing, all in her size, because of course it was. This included a drawer of undergarments, which made her blush a bit. She allowed herself to think that a droid or servant had stocked it. She also noticed that while almost everything was black, there was a small amount of muted color scattered throughout, specifically noticing the signature long scarves she often wore draped over her tunic and tucked under her belt were available in forest green, dusky purple, grey, and navy blue. She quickly slipped into a long shirt and underwear before climbing into the smooth bedsheets, thoughts of the future swirling in her mind. Despite the weight of the galaxy resting on her shoulders, despite the infuriating man next door, despite her dread of the next morning, she slipped easily into sleep.

*

"I don't know Chewie, I don't fucking know!!" Finn screamed as Chewie roared in his face in the _Falcon's_ cockpit. He sank into the worn copilot's chair defeated, his face in his hands. "I don't know," Chewie muttered something Finn couldn't completely make out, but distinctly heard the word "idiot". 

It had been an hour since they'd left Ren's hangar and things had somehow gone from bad to worse aboard the _Falcon_ . The ship, already falling apart had sustained damage during it's tenure aboard the _Steadfast_. They had been unable to communicate either with Poe or the Resistance and alarms were going off every few minutes.

Maybe this was Ren's plan all along. Damage the ship so they'd die in space. Rey would never know..... Finn thought to himself. 

Rey. How could they have left her there? Maybe he deserved this fate, a fitting end for someone guilty of deserting a friend.

Just as he had consigned himself to a horrible death in the depths of space, the com on his wrist beeped. FINALLY. He pulled up the message from Poe, a set of coordinates. **Poe.was.a.fucking.genius.** Voice and holos were too large to send but a few simple lines of text were able to make it.

"Chewie, get us to here!" He shouted as punched the coordinates into the navigation system.

Poe leaned up against the side of the _Bestoon Legacy_. Damn, he hated that name. It'd be rechristened back at base. He hoped his message had made it to Finn. He knew this small, desolate moon from his days as a spice runner when it had been used as a drop point. The atmosphere, while breathable, was thin, making standing outside for long periods of time without life support dangerous. That was why he and Zorii had chosen it.

He sighed thinking back to those days. Seeing Zorii had been a shock to his system and brought back a flood of memories. At the time, he had never thought his turbulent days as a smuggler would seem simple. Oh, how wrong he had been. 

He didn't know how long to wait given that Finn and Chewie might not have even received his transmission. Maybe he could leave them a message to head back to base? Patience was not his strength, despite Leia's attempts to drill it into him.

His thoughts drifted back to Rey. Was she ok? Had they done the right thing leaving her? He thought about Ren's cocky remark as they were hauled off in cuffs. We'll see. Yeah, they would and Poe was personally going to see to it that Ren paid dearly for this. If he touched Rey....

A familiar whirring noise sounded above him as the _Falcon_ almost crashed into him, leaving a deep gash in the ground. The ship tilted to the side. Oooh, Rey was not going to like this, reliving their argument just that morning over Poe's mistreatment of her ship. 

Finn and Chewie emerged from the tilted ramp, bickering about something. Poe managed to catch that only two of the landing legs were functional but the rest was drowned out by Chewie's angry roars. Poe was relieved to see that Threepio had stayed on board. In his current state of mind, Poe wasn't sure he could resist using him as target practice. The already insufferable droid had been rendered even more annoying by the memory wipe. 

"Hey!" Poe shouted over them to get their attention. BB8 made a sound like a siren. Finn and Chewie both quieted, though it was clear they were each still annoyed with the other. "You want to fill me in?"

Finn recited a list of the damages the _Falcon_ had sustained - with Chewie occasionally adding in details- and they weren't completely sure it was safe to fly at the moment. "And to top it off, we have no spare parts and our master mechanic is currently being held hostage by a mass murdering psychopath!" Finn shouted the last part as Chewie roared in agreement.

Poe took it all in, broken part by broken part. "I would agree it's not flight worthy, at least not for such a long haul back to Ajan Kloss. This rust bucket isn't much better but I think it will make it. As much as I don't want to, I think it's best we leave the _Falcon_ here. We can send a small crew back to retrieve it after we get back to base." 

Finn looked at him with the beaten expression Poe had come to know so well. He'd seen it on every Resistance member's face at some point, including in the mirror. It was the expression Leia had worn at the Battle of Crait before Skywalker and Rey saved the remaining freedom fighters. "Poe, we can't leave it. We can't leave her." 

"Finn, we can't go back. Rey told us to leave. And even if we did go back, what the hell would we even do? She's with Kylo-fucking-Ren, who we have no chance of getting past. We already failed spectacularly at one rescue mission today," Poe spit bitterly. "Rey negotiated a ceasefire with Ren until the Emperor is dealt with. The General needs to know that, now."

Finn angered at his words, "She's not herself right now. She's not thinking clearly. But that doesn't matter to you, all you care about is the mission. You don't care about Rey!" Finn screamed in Poe's face! 

Poe's own temper roared at this accusation, "You think I don't care about her? I fucking love her," His anger faded as fast as it appeared, his expression something akin to grief. He wished he had told her, wished he had kissed her in the holding cell. 

Finn stepped back at Poe's admission. He had long suspected Poe had more than just friendly feelings for Rey, but to hear him say it aloud was still a shock. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. You never told me."

"Don't take it personally, Finn. I never told her either." 

It was Chewie who broke the long silence. "Rey is strong. She asked us to trust her, they have the same goal. He won't hurt her, at least for now."

Poe absorbed Chewie's words, well growls. "You're right Chewie. Palpatine is a threat to the First Order, to Ren's rule. He can't get rid of him alone or else he would have done it by now. He needs Rey's help. And Rey wants to depose the Emperor because he's pure evil." 

"And Kylo Ren isn't?" Finn interrupted.

"Good point. Rey is... Finn you doing ok?"

Finn was white as a sheet. "Maker, Rose is going to kill me."

Poe couldn't help but chuckle, "Maybe you should stay and fix the _Falcon_ after all. If Rose doesn't kill you, Rey will if she sees her ship like that." 

Poe's tone once again grew serious. "Rey is a Jedi, Finn. The last Jedi. Her destiny is to battle the Dark Side. We're not Force sensitive. There are things we will never be able to understand, like that dyad bond thing she was talking about." Poe balled his fists at the thought of Rey being connected to that monster in any form. "All we can do is put our faith in her, in the Jedi, in the Force."

Finn nodded in agreement. "Besides, we all know Supreme Leader Kylo Ren is no match for Rey. Leia told me Rey may very well be the most powerful Jedi in hundreds of generations."

"Let's not forget, last time the First Order captured Rey she escaped in less than an hour AND gave Ren that nasty scar on his face. It's been, what three hours? She's probably stolen a TIE fighter and is halfway back to base by now." 

"Well, we better meet her there." Finn responded carefully making his way back up the loading ramp. "Let's grab our gear and get moving." Chewie trilled in agreement, trailing behind Finn, with Poe and BB8 bringing up the rear. 

Poe retrieved his pack from the second cabin of the _Falcon_ , taking a moment to find the small holodisc at the bottom of the satchel. He activated it, quickly flipping through the still images of his parents, old friends, and members of the Resistance before finally finding the one he was looking for; a still of Rose, Finn, Rey, and Poe on the sofa in the _Falcon's_ lounge. It was shortly after the Battle of Crait and the group had just successfully relieved a First Order depot of its weapons cache so they were all in a good mood. 

His eye's settled on Rey, sandwiched between him and Finn, her sweet smile frozen in time. "Hold on, Rey."

"Careful, that's my friend's stuff," Finn scolded the small cone-faced droid for knocking over Rey's toolbox. 

"Sorry," the droid croaked back, watching Finn as he scooped up the tools. "She is gone?" it asked.

"Yeah," Finn sighed. "She's gone."

"I miss her," the droid said.

A thought occurred to Finn as the droid caught his eye. "Say, what's your story?"


	5. The Nightmare

Rey was running. She could hear it behind her, hear it's labored mechanical breathing. She didn't know what it was, she didn't dare turn around to look. She only knew that it was evil. And so she ran, through the black obsidian halls until she came to a tunnel. She hesitated, she could feel the evil both behind and ahead of her. She was trapped. She looked at the lightsaber in her hands, could she fight it off? The breathing echoed off the walls wrapping itself around her. 

And, what was that sound? Something new.... maybe someone who could help her. Then it became clearer, a deep cackling laugh. Rey hadn't thought she could be more frightened. She was clearly wrong as her blood froze in her veins. She sprinted through the tunnel, the blue light of her saber guiding her way. She could smell something, sulfur? 

She sprinted around a crook and managed to stop just as the tunnel suddenly ended, as she skidded along the red stone ledge, her scream reverberating. She peered down, trying to concentrate, but the noise in her head was making it impossible. She was halfway up a huge ravine, below her a river of magma wound it's way through, the heat of it scorching her skin. She turned and saw two figures approaching her, shrouded in darkness. Each carrying a blood red saber. Kylo? No, neither had his signature crossguard. They paused at the crook in the tunnel, as if waiting for something, or someone...

Rey stood in the center of the narrow ledge, debating which end was worse. The magma was certain death, but the figures before her hadn't actually attempted to harm her, despite their Dark auras. Could they be reasoned with? She hesitantly stepped towards them, yet they stood still as statues. She stepped forward again. The two figures turned to face each other, sabers held at attention when a third figure appeared, carrying a double-sided red saber. 

She barely had time to process this development as the newest figure lunged towards her. She barely managed to block the sudden attack, taking a step backwards. The figure attacked again, forcing Rey back even further, causing her to stumble, her heels against the very edge of the precipice. She was still regaining her footing when the figure silently swung again, knocking the lightsaber from her hand, down into the ravine. Rey's skull was pierced with a howling whine that echoed throughout the ravine as the saber was engulfed in magma, the crystal inside screaming in pain. Rey instinctively dodged as the figure swung at her belly, realizing her mistake a second too late, teetering on the edge. 

She waited for the Sith to strike again, to finish her for good. Instead, it deactivated it's weapon and strode towards her, stopping inches away, staring at her from within it's dark hood. Time seemed to slow as the figure slowly lifted it's head, the red light of the ravine illuminating it's demonic face for the first time. A smile of pure evil split the Sith's face as it pushed her off the edge of the ledge, sending her tumbling through the air towards the boiling river. She felt her hand strike something smooth and realized in horror that Kylo was falling next to her, his face the last thing she saw before her world went black. 

Rey sat straight up in her bed, a scream on her lips, her face flushed as if she had just spent too long in the Jakku sun, her heartbeat threatening to tear through her chest. Kylo! Rey cast her Force to the room next door, relieved to feel his dark aura. 

Kylo was running. He could hear it behind him, a screeching sound like metal dragging across stone. He didn't know what it was, he didn't dare turn around to look. He only knew that it wanted him dead. And so he ran, through the black obsidian halls until he came to a tunnel. He hesitated, he could feel the malevolent presence all around him. He was trapped. He looked at the light saber in his hands, could he fight it off? The scraping echoed off the walls, wrapping itself around him, penetrating his mind. 

His ears picked up a new sound within the scraping, piquing his interest. The sound became clearer, "I hate you!" being screamed over and over, the voice both familiar and foreign. Kylo froze in place, before turning to sprint through the tunnel, the red tinted glow of his saber illuminating the walls. He could smell something familiar. Mustafar?

He sprinted around a curve and managed to stop just as the tunnel suddenly ended on a narrow ledge. He quickly looked around, his labored breathing pounding in his ears. He was halfway up a tall rock face, a river of lava flowed at the bottom. He could feel it's heat even from so high above. He turned and saw two figures, each carrying a lightsaber, one carried green, one carried blue, their faces obscured by the radiance of the sabers. Rey? No, neither of them fit the curvy silhouette he had come to appreciate. In fact, one was short and didn't appear to be human. Enemies then. They paused at the crook in the tunnel, as if waiting for something, or someone...

Kylo stood on the edge of the tunnel, looking for an opening. Another ledge he could jump to perhaps? The two figures behind him didn't move, despite the waves of malice emanating from them. Perhaps he could bargain his way out, he was the Supreme Leader after all. He stepped towards them, trying to appear more confident than he felt, yet they stood still as statues. He stepped forward again. The two figures turned to face each other, sabers held at attention when a third figure appeared, carrying a blue saber. He took another step and the figure suddenly attacked. 

Kylo barely managed to block the sudden lunge, taking a step backwards. The figure swung again, forcing him back even further, causing him to stumble, his feet against the very edge of the precipice. He was still regaining his footing when the figure silently used the Force to rip Kylo's saber from his hand. To make matters worse, a high pitched wailing filled the ravine, coming from the river below. Kylo instinctively dodged as the figure swung at his head, realizing his mistake a second too late, he teetered on the edge. 

He waited for the Jedi to strike again, to finish him for good. Instead, it deactivated it's weapon and strode towards him, stopping inches away, staring at him from within it's tan hood. Time seemed to slow as the figure slowly lifted it's head, the red light of the ravine illuminating it's malevolent features for the first time. A wicked grin formed on the Jedi's face as it pushed him off the edge of the ledge, sending him tumbling through the air towards the boiling river. He felt his arm brush up against something and realized that Rey was falling next to him, her name on his lips as everything went black.

Kylo sat straight up in his bed, pulse pounding in his ears, his face flushed as if he had just run 5 miles at full effort. Rey! Kylo cast his Force to the room next door, relieved to sense Rey like a beacon in the night.

He could feel Rey's mind reaching out to his, he could sense the fear fresh in her mind. What happened? Had someone tried to hurt her? HUX. His fists balling at the thought. But he could sense this agony wasn't physical, it was emotional. She was afraid, she was hurting, and she was alone.

He concentrated on their Dyad bond, willing himself to project into her room. His heart lurched in his chest at the sight of Rey curled into a tight ball sobbing into a pillow. He thought of the nights he had watched her peaceful sleep, had this happened other times when he wasn't present? She was so alone. He knew one of her greatest fears was being left alone again, he'd seen it in her mind. What was he going to do, he didn't have much, well, any experience in comforting people. He inspired terror, not calmed it. But, he couldn't just leave her there in this state.

_Why not? You're a monster, she'll never see you as anything else_. 

Yes, he was. He could never be anything else.

_Besides, she's probably crying over the traitor and the flyboy. She doesn't want to be here, doesn't want you here._

Kylo felt his fingers dig into his palms as he relived the scene from the holding cell, her barely contained tears as she embraced first the traitor and then the pilot. She obviously cared for them in a way she could never care for him. 

He reached out to sever the connection when the image of Rey falling next to him replayed itself in his head, there would be no more sleep for him this night. He needed to try, for Rey, and for himself. Maybe, for a moment he could be more than a monster. He had promised her she'd never be alone, it was time to keep it.

"Rey?" He whispered her name as he knelt next to the bed, their faces inches apart. 

She looked up, startled, her golden hazel eyes clouded with tears, rimmed in red. "Kylo? Are you really here?"

"Yes and no. I'm Force projecting. I felt you call for me." He was taken aback as Rey suddenly lunged forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. What the Hell was he supposed to do now? This was a woman who had previously kicked his ass in a lightsaber battle and fought along side him against the Praetorian Guard. She was strong, fierce, and now, crying against his bare chest. While he knew her vulnerabilities, he never actually saw her vulnerable, not like this. He tipped his head forward, resting against her temple, breathing in her scent, fresh and and lightly flowery, like a meadow on a sunny day. "Shhh," he soothed in her ear. "You're not alone. You just have to call."

Rey seemed to realize his discomfort as she released her hold on him, sitting up. "I'm sorry, I just, oh!" He saw her blush as she realized he was once again shirtless. He interpreted that to mean she still wasn't experienced with shirtless men, which pleased him. Maybe the pilot hadn't gotten very far after all.

He instinctively took one of her hands in his, dwarfing it in his grasp. "What happened?" 

"It was just a nightmare but it felt so real! I swear I could feel the heat from the magma." 

A jolt went down his spine as he absorbed the full weight of what she just said. He didn't want it to be true. It couldn't be.

"Magma?" He asked, his mouth suddenly dry, palms sweaty.

"Yes, I was being chased down a tunnel by three figures with red sabers. One of them attacked me and I fell into a river of lava. Oh, and you fell too, alongside me. I guess I was reaching out to make sure you were ok. I'm sorry if I woke you. What's wrong?" 

He realized he had been subconsciously stroking the back of her hand with his thumb and he dropped it like a burning ember. "Rey, you didn't wake me. I was already up. I had the same dream as you, except I was being chased by Jedi." 

Wait, she was worried about him? His heart skipped a beat.

Her eyes widened. "What, how is this possible? The Force, the Dyad?" 

Kylo considered the predicament for a moment before nodding. "That is the logical explanation, but the meaning of it, I do not know. Force visions are tricky things, as you know. It may be literal or a metaphor or a warning or something else entirely. We can talk about it more in the morning. "

She seemed calmer now. Kylo took it as a sign to leave. He stood to his full height. "I should let you rest." He turned when her hand snaked out and grabbed his, freezing him in his tracks. What the Hell was this woman doing to him? 

"Please, stay. I don't think I will be able to sleep now." His head jerked to attention. Was she asking him to stay the night? He'd been hoping for this eventually, but under much different circumstances. 

"Please stay, until I fall asleep." She asked as she moved over to give him room to lay next to her. 

He nodded and climbed in, carefully avoiding touching her, unsure of the etiquette required for this particular situation. "Like this?" 

He felt, rather than heard her nod. He ached to take her in his arms, to chase away her fears but knew she would reject such a touch. He vaguely realized she was still holding his hand as he drifted into sleep.


	6. The Supreme Council

Kylo woke suddenly, his hands disappointingly empty, the nightmare fresh in his mind. Instinctively, he sought Rey out through the Force, needing to feel her reassuring energy after the events of the night. He breathed a sigh of relief as her essence flooded his mind, soothing him.

He groaned as he rolled out of bed, checking the chronometer set into the wall. He fumbled with the com-link next to it, finally connecting to Lt. Mitaka on the bridge. "Lieutenant, call a meeting of the entire Supreme Council. I want them assembled in the throne room in an hour." The terrified man didn't have a chance to respond before Kylo closed the link.

Reopening the connection to Rey, he spoke directly to her mind, _We have our meeting with the high command in an hour. Be ready, try to look imposing._

Kylo silently wondered how she was going to manage that. While she secretly scared the Hell out of him, her petite stature and open face didn't exactly convey intimidation in the traditional sense. 

He grumbled a string of obscenities as he made his way to the refresher to get ready himself.

Rey cursed aloud after Kylo's abrupt announcement into her mind. She had hoped after last night that something might have changed between them, but it appeared she was wrong. The nightmare had been so real. She remembered his gentle, soothing touch as he comforted her. She'd been vulnerable and he'd been respectful. _Ben._

She set the mug of caf down on the counter. Having been awake for a full hour she had already eaten and freshened up.She rolled her eyes at his instructions. Just what the fuck did "look imposing" even mean? Her own clothes were drying across a rack in the fresher after she carefully scrubbed them in the sink. That meant it had to be something from the wardrobe. She hoped she would know it when she saw it. 

An hour later, Kylo pressed the switch to the com-link on Rey's door, letting her know he was about to enter. The rooms were soundproof and she wouldn't have heard him knock. He entered the main seating area, the door to her bed chamber was closed but he noted the used caf mug and plate on the kitchenette counter with approval. She was awake and she'd eaten.

At that moment, Rey emerged from the bed chamber and Kylo had to look twice to convince himself he wasn't seeing things. She was wearing a dusky purple tunic that ended mid-calf in the back but was open in the front from the hips down creating an upside down V over her legs. The tunic was high- necked and trimmed in silver along the hem, cuffs and at the waist. Below that she wore simple, fitted black leggings and knee high black leather boots. Topping off the ensemble was a long black cape flowing from her shoulders with simple silver clasps. The outfit was modest, but was perfectly tailored so it hugged her every curve. Her hair was pulled back into a simple braid wound into a knot in the back. She had left a few wisps of hair loose, softening her face.

"What do you think?" She asked self-consciously. 

What did he think? He thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He thought about pressing her against the wall and kissing her senseless. He thought he felt his pants tightening a bit in the groin.

He stepped forward, reaching out to tuck a loose wisp of hair behind her ear, his fingertips cupping her soft cheek. "You look perfect."

She blushed at the compliment, as they locked eyes, her soft gaze meeting his darker one. Time stood still for a second as she reached up with her own hand to trace the mark she'd left on his cheek. 

The moment was broken as the comm on Kylo's wrist buzzed, Lt. Mitaka quietly informing them that the Supreme Council was assembled. He inwardly cursed as he thought about choking Mitaka for interrupting when next he saw him. He motioned to Rey to follow him. 

Neither mentioned the night's activities.

Once in the corridor Kylo suddenly remembered something. Rey looked at him quizzically at the abrupt stop. He reached to his belt and unhooked her light saber from where it sat next to his, and offered it to her. She silently took it from him and clipped it to her own silvery belt. "Just for the next few hours, Little Jedi."

Rey rolled her eyes at the epithet and followed him into the turbolift, her mind drifting back to the touch they shared a few moments ago. Maker, why had she done that? 

She turned to Kylo, "So what exactly is going on here? Why must I look intimidating?"

"We're meeting with the Supreme Council so that I may introduce you to them as their new superior. They need to respect you and your new authority over them in case the time comes when you must be making the decisions." 

Rey's mind reeled a bit at this. Authority? She didn't want authority. She wanted to depose Palpatine and get back to her life with the Resistance. She knew in theory that she might have to be in charge at some point, but hadn't had time to imagine what that looked like. It occurred to her for the first time that Kylo Ren had actually been serious when he said he wanted them to rule together. 

Palpatine. The word hung darkly in her mind. Who he was, what it all meant. 

Ren seemed to have caught the change in her mood as she felt his Force touch her's in a way that she interpreted as reassuring. 

The lift beeped to let them know they had arrived at their destination. Kylo settling the mask she hated so much with a hiss before they stepped into the corridor.

As Kylo Ren and his guest stepped out of the lift the chatter in the corridor immediately ceased, he noted with satisfaction. 

_Come. Try to stay next to me. Stand up straight and tall. They need to see you as my equal not as my prisoner._

He felt her nod silently in his mind. Good, he noted. She was starting to figure out how to speak through the dyad bond on her own. 

As they made their way through the long corridors of the ship he noticed the many stares the two of them received as people scuttled out of their way. He cast his Force out to lightly probe the minds of their subordinates. He smirked at the mental image he was receiving. He saw Rey and himself striding in perfect unison through the halls, their boots clacking against the polished floors, capes billowing behind them.

More than once he noticed someone's thoughts about Rey's beauty. The thought brought his jealous streak to the surface, but even he knew he couldn't deny them this. They all knew who she was by this point. Rumors spread through the ship like wildfire and news of a Jedi, the Jedi, would have reached an inferno. 

Kylo also noticed a peculiararity. He was used to being feared, he had been his whole life. Every one of his subordinates feared him, he had made sure of it. Rey seemed to inspire a slightly different reaction. The fear was there but there was something else. Awe. He also couldn't deny them that either, he himself had stood in awe before her many times. She radiated the rare combination of extreme beauty and extreme power, and that was worthy of awe.

He heard Rey's sigh of relief as they reached the door to the throne room, though she had clearly been startled at the sight of two of his knights guarding the door. He reached out to mentally reassure her. 

_You did well. Let me do the talking. Don't contradict me, if something upsets you, we will address it privately. Observe everyone in the room. Try and take notice of their thoughts._

He saw her swallow hard before steeling her gaze as they stepped through the threshold and into the room.

Kylo had repurposed Snoke's throne but the throne room itself looked much different. Instead of the ugly red curtains the domed wall and ceiling was completely open, providing a near panoramic view of the galaxy. The floors were polished white marble, a black and silver carpet marking the aisle. The throne sat on a low black dais, flanked by two more of his knights. 

The throne. Rey's by birth, his by conquest. He had already made arrangements to have the dais expanded and a second throne made for Rey. They would rule the galaxy, together, from their throne; The last Palpatine and the last Skywalker, the two legendary bloodlines united as one. The Force itself had willed it. The Supreme Leader and his Dark Queen would be feared throughout the universe, their power absolute. 

Everything went silent upon their entrance. Every person in the room bowed to the Supreme Leader as he and the woman at his arm walked the carpeted aisle towards the throne though neither of them sat but rather stood side-by-side in front of it. 

Ten men and women stood before them, their uniforms crisp and spotless. Rey doubted any of them had ever fought in a real battle. She released a breath she had been holding, thankful for Kylo's presence at her side. 

She could sense their disdain and curiosity rolling off of them in waves. Seven of the ten radiated disdain for the enemy in their midst. Two of them, both older men with white hair, -the oldest members present- she realized, were simply curious. Who was this Jedi that stood next to Kylo Ren? In the center she noticed a pale ginger haired man who radiated loathing. He hated Ren, and he hated her. This could be only be General Hux.

It was Hux that spoke first, his words dripping with venom. "So nice of you to finally join us Supreme Leader. And to whom do we also have the pleasure of meeting today?" She was surprised this man was still breathing after that. But he wasn't finished yet. "We have many important things we must complete if we're to ensure the rise of the First Order."

Rey could sense the tightly controlled rage in Kylo's voice. "May I remind you General Hux that I am your Supreme Leader and you serve at my beck and call."

Rey noticed with satisfaction that Hux somehow became paler. "My apologies Supreme Leader, it's just that our day to day tasks are already extensive and our newest venture has us stretched a bit thin..."

"If you're finding yourself unable to carry out my orders General Hux, then perhaps it is time I found someone who is capable." Kylo interrupted. 

Hux wisely stayed silent. Rey was no fan of bullying or intimidation but she couldn't help but enjoy Kylo's public embarrassment of this man. Something about him made her skin crawl. The story of Poe humiliating Hux during the evacuation with a prank call had become a legend in the Resistance. She'd never understood how anyone could have fallen for it until now.

"Speaking of carrying out orders, I have assembled you to introduce you to our newest member, Rey of Jakku. She is now my second-in-command. In my absence, you are to obey her every order as if it were my own. Any disrespect will be punished accordingly."

Rey carefully stared ahead, not even trusting herself to blink. Nine of the ten officers accepted the news with stoney silence. Whatever they were thinking, they kept it to themselves. He had just named an outsider, a Jedi at that, as his second. It was unthinkable. Only Hux dared voice opposition, now visibly shaking with fury.

"Supreme Leader I must object, for the good of the Order. This girl has no military training, no history with the Order..." He was once again cut off mid sentence, only this time it was replaced with choking sounds. Rey realized with horror that Kylo was using the Force to choke him, a technique Vader was famous for using against those who had displeased him. 

"I warned you that disrespect would be punished," Kylo said, the vocoder in his mask failing to hide the anger in his voice.

She breathed a sigh of relief when Kylo released him. Whatever her feelings towards this man, or his towards her for that matter, she didn't want to see him die in such a way. 

"Does anyone have anything else to say?" Kylo asked the assembled group.

For the first time, one of the other members stepped hesitantly forward, seeking permission to speak. He was an older man with cropped white hair in a navy blue uniform, one of the two members who was more curious of her than resentful when Kylo introduced her. It was almost like he recognized her. Of course he recognized her, she was their sworn enemy, she chided herself.

"Yes, Grand Admiral Denos?" 

"With much respect Supreme Leader, may I ask how we are to address my lady?"

Hux was back on his feet and back at it again. "Yes, Supreme Leader? How are we to address her? Are we to have two Supreme Leaders?" Rey wondered if this man secretly liked to be hurt.

Rey herself was now suddenly curious, this was not a detail she had given any thought. Her mind had been far too filled with about a thousand other things. Maybe she was the Assistant Supreme Leader now? Or Second Leader? 

"She is your Princess."

At the proclamation, the Supreme Council and even the dark knights turned and bowed before her.


	7. The Princess and the Dyad

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Rey shouted at Kylo the second they reached the deserted corridor. "Princess, Princess?" her voice rising an octave each time she repeated the word. She didn't need the Force to sense his amusement, which only made her glower more. "I am a Jedi, a warrior, not some, some Princess!"

"Actually, you are, sweetheart," Kylo turned to face her after emphasizing the word sweetheart, looking all too pleased with himself.

"Sweetheart! How dare you! Why, am I a princess, because you named me one? Because that's what the Supreme Leader wants?"

"Not at all," he replied matter of factly. "You're the long lost grandaughter of the Emperor. His legal heir. If that doesn't make you a _princess_ I don't know what does." 

Rey felt her jaw drop as she realized the truth in his words. Princess. The nobody from Jakku was a fucking princess! Her mind processed this new information. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing. After all Leia had been a princess... but not a Sith princess, the voice in the back of her mind reminded her.

Kylo was enjoy watching her fume. Rey was firey and there was a certain satisfaction that came with stoking it. If there was one thing he knew it was that needed to keep her on her toes if he was to keep her by his side. 

"Come on. We need to plan," as he motioned her towards the door to her suite. "Oh, and one more thing. Your saber." Her eyes were downcast as she handed it over without argument. That concerned him. Her fire seemed to have been doused. Had he taken the light hearted teasing too far? No, he sensed unease and fear in her Force as they each sat down in an upholstered chair. "Food should be arriving any minute now. We can eat as we work." As if on cue, the door buzzed and a serving droid set a large tray on the table. 

Rey picked at her meal as he went over the details of the First Order fleet and how it could best be utilized against Palpatine's forces, projecting them out from a holopad. Her aura remained troubled.

He decided to switch the topic to something more in her wheelhouse. Battleship maneuvers were not her forte and he could go over them with her when they were finalized. "I think we need to go to Mustafar." 

That got her attention. "The nightmare we had, I think we were on Mustafar. I was just there a few days ago and I recognize that ravine. I think the Force was trying to tell us something. I know in the vision it didn't end well for us, but I think it's a chance we need to take."

She nodded in agreement. "I was thinking the same thing actually."

"Rey, what's wrong?"

"How did you know?About me, about Palpatine, about Exegol, about the Dyad, and what even is a Dyad? Tell me."

Kylo sat still as a statue, carefully planning his responses. This was not a conversation he wanted to have but had expected. His Scavenger was always questioning people's intentions. A byproduct of her upbringing in that wasteland full of vagrants no doubt.

"I met Palpatine." He could see her tense, ready to bolt from her chair. "I did what you were trying to do after the broadcast. I found a wayfinder, went to Exegol and found him. I had planned to kill him, but was unable. He told me who you really are, what happened to your parents."

She relaxed slightly, but still looked like prey cornered by a predator. He kinda liked the idea of that.

"I saw his fleet. It's like nothing I've ever seen before. It's massive. He's been building it for thirty years. He offered it to me if I agreed to kill you. He thinks with you gone there will be none to threaten him," He had never seen her eyes so wide.

This next part was the trickiest, one wrong word could ruin it all. "I'm not going to kill you. I couldn't even if I wanted. I don't want to be Palpatine's puppet the way Snoke was, I want us to be free of him, for good." He pleaded with her, searching her hazel eyes.

He watched with bated breath as she relaxed in her chair, "I believe you."

Looking into his deep brown eyes, she did believe him. She believed that he wouldn't hurt her. She felt tears forming in the edges of her vision. "And the Dyad?" she asked in a whisper.

"After Crait, I went looking for answers. Snoke said he created the Force bond, but if that was true, it should have died with him. It was clear after we connected on Crait that he lied. He knew about it, but didn't create it." 

Rey nodded, having come to that same conclusion herself. 

"I still felt you in my mind, a constant hum. I started searching the old temples, Jedi and Sith. In one of the Jedi temples I found reference to a story about a Jedi and a Sith in a Dyad bond. It sounded exactly like us. From what I was able to deduce, we're the first in centuries, maybe millenia" 

Rey took it all in, almost not wanting to know the answer to her next question. "What does that mean, for us?"

"It means that we are two that are one in the Force, Rey. Every living thing has it's own place in the Force, separate from every other organism's place. I know you feel that." She nodded, remembering her lesson on Ach-To. "Our places in the Force overlap. We share our Force between each other. It's a special thing. It means neither of us are ever alone. I will always be with you, and you will always be with me."

He couldn't read her expression but felt the storm of emotions turning in her aura. He reached out to her mind but found himself thrown back, her defenses the highest they'd ever been.

Her voice was tight, controlled, "One more question. Were you checking in on me over the past year? I swear I sensed your presence a few times. One night I even thought I saw you."

Kylo sighed, both of relief and apprehension that his secret was out. "Yes. I discovered how to control it on accident. I visited you a few times that way, just to see you. I wanted, no needed to see you." 

Rey stood and walked over to the window, trying to hide the tears in her eyes from Kylo, her chest aching with stifled sobs. She felt a comforting warmth at her back, a soothing weight across her shoulders like a heavy blanket settled over her. Kylo had his long arms wrapped around her from behind, she felt his mouth barely resting against her temple feeling both right and wrong at the same time. Some part of her mind registered what was happening. Another part was trying to figure out how to react. The rest was spinning in circles around itself, no thought able to truly take hold. 

Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order, was holding her. For some reason she couldn't place, this made her sob even harder. He had comforted her in the night, but this was different. He was really here, not just a projection. The heat from his body chased away the chill that had settled over her. She numbly realized that he had lifted her and was carrying her like a bride, his bride, to the long sofa on the other side of the room. He slowly sat down in the corner with her still in his arms. He carefully removed the arm that supported her knees so that her legs were outstretched along the length of the sofa. He used his now free hand to gather the corner of his cape - she had removed her own when they had arrived back from the meeting- laying it over them like a blanket, using that same hand to support her shoulder, pulling her against his broad chest. Rey stretched out her arms to circle him, pulling herself as close to him as she could, his heartbeat thumping steadily in her ear. She clung to him like her life depended on it.

If someone were ever to ask him what possessed him to put himself in this situation, he would be never able to answer. He had watched her step away, watched her shiver and shake as she sobbed. She was cold. 

Kylo didn't want her to be cold, to be alone as he once had been. All he could see was the night his parents had left him in Luke's care. He had sat on his bed shaking, silently wishing for his parents to return, wishing someone would come warm him. 

He thought of the memories he had seen in Rey's mind, her loneliness and longing for the parents that had left her. The nights she shivered, unwanted in the cold desert. 

He couldn't let her feel that way. He'd promised her she wasn't alone. He needed to keep it. He needed to be for her what no one had ever been for either of them. He needed to be there. 

That was how he had come to find himself with a woman in his lap, crying into his shoulder while he held her, his cape wrapping them together in a cosmos all their own.

After what could have been hours or minutes or days, Kylo felt her tears dry up. His heart caught in his chest as she tilted back, her eyes making contact with his. They were wide and bloodshot and lovely. She moved away slightly, as though to move from his lap but he couldn't allow it. Nowhere needed her here. 

His eyes never left hers as she slowly began to trace the scar along his cheek. She shifted just slightly in his lap so her face was almost leve with his. Once her fingertips reached his jaw she continued to trace his jaw line. He forgot to breathe when she reached his lips. 

He carefully placed his hands at the small of her back, pulling her even closer, his eyes completely level with hers. He didn't think about it, didn't even know he was going to do it until after it happened. His eyes wandered down to her lips and in an instant, he struck. He felt her tense up and then relax as his lips took hers as his own, claiming another part of her for himself.

If he was surprised at himself for his boldness he was even more surprised at her's. She returned his kiss, reaching up to tangle her fingers in his hair, causing him to groan slightly. That seemed to be the reaction she wanted as she took advantage of his slightly open mouth, sliding her tongue along the edge of his bottom lip. He felt himself growing hard in response to the intimate action. Damn, if she notices she might pull away and he could think of no worse fate. He shifted his weight so that Rey's arms around his neck were bearing most of her weight, which meant less of her in his lap. Kylo could feel her Force as the edges of it merged with his, connecting their minds.

Rey couldn't breathe and she didn't care. She could feel Kylo's excitement as their Forces mingled, his presence burning in her mind. Her senses were being overwhelmed. She wasn't sure what she was doing, or why. She only knew that it felt right. It was what she was supposed to be doing, wasn't it?

Reality came crashing down on her and with it, guilt. What was she was doing? No, no, no, this was all wrong. She was betraying her friends, the Resistance, Poe. 

It was then that Kylo pulled away, the rage in his eyes matching the rage in his Force. She realized he had caught her thinking about Poe. Rey scuttled off his lap, suddenly afraid. He didn't say anything. He stood and walked to the door, his aura a tornado of rage, betrayal, and hurt. She caused this. "Kylo, wait, please." He didn't respond as he punched the code to the door and left. 

Rey brought her knees to her chest, more alone than ever.

Kylo barely made it to his training room before his rage unleashed itself physically. He activated his saber and tore through everything in his path with a roar that would have made the bravest men wither. How.Could.She? She was supposed to be different, she was his. He felt her trying to connect through the bond but he shut her out.

So it was the pilot. His death would not be quick, Kylo silently vowed. He would shred his mind from within, a slow torture worse than anything physical. He should know, Snoke had done it to him often enough.

At the thought of Snoke, Kylo's rage reignited. He dropped the saber and began punching the walls, the pain in his hands grounding him. 

An hour later, Ren left the trashed room, his anger momentarily extinguished. It was replaced by a deep hurt and sense of betrayal. He felt Rey reaching again. He spoke through the bond, _We're leaving for Mustafar in 4 hours. Be ready,_ then closing it off again.


	8. The Resistance

"We met up on one of Kijimi's moons and came straight back here. We had to leave the _Falcon_ behind."

General Leia Organa absorbed Poe's words as he finished his report. Her expression thoughtful. When the two young men burst into her office three hours earlier after arriving on a different ship than they left in, without Rey, she had been prepared to hear anything.

She was always ready to hear anything from those three, four if you counted Chewie. Finn, Poe, and Rey were her three best fighters. She sent them on the trickiest missions she had and more than once they had come back with some tall tales. Just like Luke, Han and me. 

That didn't make it easier to fathom. 

"There's more General." Finn spoke up. "On the way back we questioned Ochi's droid Deo. He has a lot of very useful information about Exegol, and," he took a deep breath, "About Rey." He released the breath. 

"About Rey?" Leia asked, trying to keep her voice steady. She had a feeling about what was coming. 

"Yes, General. Ochi Bestoon was a Jedi hunter and assassin for Palpatine. But, his last mission was to retrieve a little girl from Jakku. Palpatine wanted her alive. General, what does this all mean?" Finn asked, his expression a mixture of hope and desperation.

Leia stood behind her desk. "It means Finn, that Palpatine has been more involved in everything that has happened since the fall of the Empire than we knew. Rey has been in danger since day one."

"But why? Why Rey?" Poe asked. 

"He could sense she was strong in the Force even then. He wanted to turn her to the Dark." 

Just like Ben.

"We're awaiting your orders General." Poe declared, eager to get back to the fight, though it sounded forced to Leia's practiced ears.

"With permission General, I'd like to gather supplies and a small crew to go back and retrieve the _Falcon_." Finn piped in.

Leia nodded. "You may fix up the ship you came in, what was it called Bestoon Legacy? Figure out a new name while you're at it. Go back to the _Falcon_ with Rose and Chewy. Rose can pilot the new ship back and Chewie the _Falcon_. Take whatever supplies you need.

Poe, make a list of any preparations or missions that we have held off on because of the First Order, but not against the First Order. Rey put a lot on the line to get us this ceasefire. We need to make use of it. We have days until Palpatine's Final Order begins. Spread the word, I want every ship flight worthy, every blaster polished. Do not explain the ceasefire, just that we're prepping for a possible attack against Palpatine. Bring the list to me and we'll go over it, bring Ochi's droid as well.

Under no circumstances is anything but my orders to leave this room. If anyone asks about Rey, she's on official Jedi business. This is all top secret. Understood?" 

Both men nodded. "With respect General, how do we know Ren will keep his end of the deal? It could all be a trap." Poe observed.

Leia shook her head, "It could be, but like Rey, I don't think so. Kylo Ren has a lot at stake, I don't think he'd risk his alliance with Rey over us. Now I suggest you get moving unless there's something else? "

Poe shook his head and silently left the room. Finn stayed behind. "May I have a private word General?"

Leia nodded. "Of course."

She noticed a sense of nervousness that had not been present until now.

"I think Rey knows."

There it was.

"She didn't say anything. When she told us about the deal, it was obvious there was something she was leaving out. Something that upset her."

Leia was careful to keep her expression neutral. "Thanks for telling me. We knew she'd find out eventually."

Finn looked absolutely miserable. "I wish I was there for her now. She shouldn't have to deal with it alone. I tried to stay, but they forced me to leave."

"Finn, I know you care deeply about Rey. It's why I shared this with you in the first place. If she knows, there is nothing we can do for her now except hope she finds her way back to us." 

Finn nodded, still miserable. "I'll be going now, to get everything ready."

Once the door closed, Leia sat back down in her chair, her head in her hands. She was careful not to show too much emotion in front of people, but alone was another matter. She felt the tiniest spark of hope in her heart for her son. It was a long shot, but Rey had been able to accomplish many things Leia previously thought were impossible. Maybe, just maybe, she could pull off one more miracle.

Leia smiled wistfully at the thought of her son returning. She knew she didn't have long left on this plane. The attack on the bridge of the cruiser had damaged her more than anyone knew. Every day she felt the Force whispering her time was coming near.

Leia had begun to think about what legacy she was leaving. Of course she was a princess, a senator and a general but that meant nothing after she was gone, just a footnote in a history book. Finn, Poe, Rey, and hopefully Ben would be her legacy. 

Finn, the reformed storm trooper with a knack for bringing people together would make a perfect senator someday. She had spoken at length with him about the political strategy of the Resistance and he was keen to learn, with many great ideas of his own. He was a peacemaker. She was proud of how far he had come.

Poe was already well on his way to becoming one of the best generals the galaxy had to offer. Ever since the Battle of Crait his flair for the dramatic had been tempered by the bitter taste of defeat. He'd grown more serious and less impulsive. He still had wild ideas but was better able form them into something productive. 

Rey was the heir not so much to Leia's legacy, but rather the Skywalker legacy. The broken girl that arrived on Han's ship had grown into a powerful woman under Leia's tutelage. Leia had never finished her training and had been, without Rey's knowledge, communing with Luke and Obi-Wan for assistance in her training. She would battle whatever Darkness was thrown at them.

Together, they would rebuild yet again what had been destroyed. They were the future of the galaxy, it's greatest asset and strongest hope. Their love for one another was the glue that would it hold it all together. 

And Ben.... she hoped he could share in the Skywalker legacy with Rey. It was more than big enough for two to shoulder. She had felt his presence a few times over the past year and she knew it was because of Rey. 

She grinned. They weren't fooling her at all. Themselves maybe, but not her. Ben was Han's son after all.

"Owww. Rose, stop!" Finn ducked and dodged as Rose slapped at him. 

"How could you Finn?" Rose wailed while attempting to hit him again. 

Finn placed his hands firmly on her shoulders. "Ssshhhh, be quiet, you're not supposed to know. Look, I know this is bad, but we didn't have a choice. Rey has a plan. In the meantime, we gotta prepare. We need to do our part, ok?" 

Rose nodded, tears in her eyes. "Rey will figure it out. She always does."

Finn had given Rose a quick rundown of events leaving out some of the especially worrisome details. Rose didn't know about Deo's information, the Dyad bond or the Force lightning in the desert, among other things. He knew the general had ordered everything top secret, but Rey had told him to take care of Rose, they were like sisters. Besides, she had almost run the mission with them. "Come on, let's get this thing running. Oh and it needs a new name. Any ideas?"

"Let's think as we work. We could just call it the Legacy."

Poe collapsed onto his cot with a frustrated growl. He had just finished his rounds through the hangar and armory, trusting Lt. Connix to handle the rest. He was supposed to be making that list for the General, but he needed a minute to clear his head. As it was now, Rey was all he could think about.

Rey. How many nights had he lain awake thinking of her, wishing she was his to hold? He'd managed to find a few private moments here and there to share with her, but life in the Resistance was hectic and busy. 

She was the most amazing woman he had ever met, with the exception of Leia. He'd been amazed by her when he first saw her from a distance at the old base, but she was gone before he was able to introduce himself. The first time they'd spoken had been on Crait after she levitated a huge pile of stones out of the way. It was then that he understood why Finn cared for her so much. It wasn't just the Jedi thing, it was that she was just so bright. The thought that Palpatine had sought to turn her to the Dark-Side as a child was beyond comprehension.

Over the course of a year he had discovered she was a master mechanic, an expert pilot, and to never get on the wrong end of her quarterstaff. She was smart, she was resourceful, and she was achingly beautiful.

The one thing she hadn't been, was a very good shot with a blaster. He'd quickly offered up to teach her and she'd mastered it quicker than he'd liked. She was so far out of his league it was pathetic. But, still he hoped.

"Hold on Rey." He whispered to his pillow.


	9. Machinations

"Are you quite certain, Grand Admiral Denos?" 

"Yes, General Hux. Allegiant General Pryde and I are certain. We both served the Empire, along with your father. We wondered why, after all these decades, had the Emperor chosen to reveal himself. What had changed? When we saw her earlier today, we knew. His heiress has come of age."

The two men stood in the throne room as they had earlier in the day. It was one of only a few completely secure areas of the ship, with no cameras or recorders. Despite the start of the construction of the new dais and throne it was completely deserted. The Supreme Leader and the Princess had left for Mustafar, it would not be used until their return.

Hux mulled this new information over in his mind. "Well, well Ren's been keeping secrets. This certainly changes things. The desert scavenger surprises us yet again."

The older man nodded in agreement. "It explains everything: how such a powerful Force sensitive managed to evade Snoke's radar for nearly 20 years, where that power comes from, the Force lightning in the desert, how she managed to defeat Snoke, why Ren was so obsessed with obtaining her."

"Ren was obsessed with the girl long before this information came to light, since Starkiller Base." Hux interrupted. "I also don't believe for a second that she killed Supreme Leader Snoke on her own. He helped. Still, this information could be put to good use." _Ren's obsession indeed._

"Tread carefully Hux. Angering Kylo Ren is one thing, angering Emperor Palpatine is another. He is capable of things Ren could never dream, a true master of the Dark Side." Denos warned.

Hux dismissed the warning. "Yes, yes that ancient sorcery. It failed him once, it will fail him again. The First Order will rise above all who stand in its way. We will seize the fleet and take control of the galaxy as is our destiny."

As was his destiny. He, not Ren should be the Supreme Leader. Ren had usurped his claim with the help of that Resistance whore. The last year would have been unbearable if not for Hux spinning his careful web of deceit. Overthrowing Ren would make taking the throne that much sweeter. This new development was a slight deviation, but one Hux was sure he could put to a creative use. 

All of Hux's threads were in place, ready to ensnare his unsuspecting victims. He longed to lure them to their demise, but he had to wait just a little longer, until Ren, the Jedi, and the Emperor destroyed one another. He would emerge from the chaos and take up the mantle that should have been his all along. 

Denos was careful to keep his expression neutral. This foolish child was messing with forces beyond his comprehension and it would be the end of him. He had known Hux since he was a boy and had thought to cull him years ago. Hux lived by his Master's grace, though not for much longer. His usefulness was wearing out quickly and Denos would take great satisfaction in this mongrel's sticky end.

Their Master had not told them about Rey, but they had known she was the Sith princess the second she entered the room. Only someone who had met Palpatine would see the resemblance. It wasn't a physical resemblance, though what the Emporer looked like before the Darkness had deteriorated his flesh was anyone's guess. Neither of them were Force sensitive, but they knew, in a general sense how it worked. It was a resemblance in the energy they gave off, their gaze, their Force. Their suspicions were confirmed when Ren named her his princess. He knew and now they knew. 

He and Pryde had both been present at the Battle of Jakku as low level officers. They were incensed that the higher ups in the chain of command had chosen to surrender. They, along with a few others, including Brendol Hux retreated into the farthest reaches of the Outer Rim. They were determined to rebuild the Empire and were the only ones in the Supreme Council possibly in the First Order, that knew their Emperor lived. 

It was the highest honor and they did everything they could to earn it. Though they were a bit hurt that their Master had not told them the identity of the girl, their wounds were assuaged by Palpatine himself. After the fateful introduction, Pryde and Denos made their way deep into the belly of the ship to contact their Master and report. The Emperor confirmed their suspicions and congratulated them on passing the test. Only the truly worthy would recognize Rey as his granddaughter.

Hux interrupted his thoughts. "Tell me Grand Admiral, do you know how Palpatine even came to have a granddaughter? Seems unlikely all things considered. My father was once close to the Emperor and never mentioned him having an heir."

"It was a little known fact that the Emperor had sired several sons, though none of them lived long. Except one who was so ordinary that the Emperor allowed him to live, seeing him as being of little threat. We suspect it is through that son that the girl came to be." Denos answered. "The resemblance between the Emperor and the girl is striking."

"And the girl's parents, dead I presume?"

"We believe so, though we don't have confirmation. Ren ordered a thorough background check on her when she was brought to Starkiller Base that brought up very little. She was sold into indentured servitude at the age of three by a man and woman who claimed to be her parents. No formal records exist."

"You said the son was ordinary, isn't that unusual? Force sensitivity is genetic, isn't it?"

"I'm no expert on the Force General Hux, but that is normally the case. The Skywalker line being the quintessential example. However, there are exceptions to every rule. It has been known to skip a generation and come back all the stronger in the next or even die out completely. Conversely, a Force sensitive could spring from a previously normal family."

"Hmmmmm. Doesn't seem like much to go on, but is as good an explanation as any. These are strange times Grand Admiral." Hux mused.

They both turned to look at the dais. Each imagining a very different future occupant. _Strange times indeed._

Thousands of parceps away, a sinister laugh cackled from a deep abyss. Everything was going according to plan.


	10. The Journey to Mustafar

Five hours after Ren's outburst, Rey found herself on a shuttle to Mustafar. She was wearing her normal clothes but had packed a gray cloak from the wardrobe. She had also traded in her ankle boots for the black knee high ones. Mustafar was hot and she would likely be grateful for the protection from the heat they would offer. Aside from the cloak her bag held a change of clothes from the wardrobe, a multi-tool that hadn't been confiscated when she came aboard the Steadfast, an electric torch, and a few various odds and ends. She had assumed, correctly, that there would be food and a medkit onboard.

An hour earlier Kylo had buzzed her and wordlessly led her to the hangar where they had boarded the shuttle. It was small and built for speed, of which she approved. The cockpit had two seats which led to a small lounge area with two bunks, one on either side and compartments for stowing gear. A door led to a tiny fresher. They had been in space for half an hour and were in lightspeed with the ship was on autopilot. Ren was still in the pilot's seat and neither had yet spoken. 

I suppose since I technically caused this I should be the one to try and make peace, she thought. She still wasn't completely sure what had happened, it was all sort of a blur. One minute Kylo had been comforting her, then he was kissing her, and she was kissing him back. That was twice now he had comforted her in a time of crisis, though the kissing scared her. Not because she didn't like it, but because she did... 

She had felt his rage and jealousy surface in the Force like a tsunami. She had tried to breach his mind but he had shut her out completely. He must have seen that she was thinking about Poe. 

The young Jedi gathered her resolve and sat in the copilot's seat. "This mission isn't going to go very well if we don't speak to each other the entire time."

She was met with stony silence, both physically and mentally. She sighed and stood to go back to the lounge area when his gloved hand silently latched on to her wrist like a viper. "Why him?" he asked flatly.

"Kylo, it's not like that..."

Kylo stood abruptly, towering over her, occupying much of the cockpit. "Then what is it like? I kissed you and you thought of him. There's not many things that could be." He accused, his voice low but his body visibly shaking with fury as his grip on her wrist tightened.

"Kylo, you're hurting me! Please let me explain." 

He relaxed his grip on her wrist, but did not let go. "It's true that Poe and me have gotten closer over the past year.... please let me finish," She admonished as he started to interrupt her. "It was never as serious as you seem to think it was. A few kisses is all. I like him, but not in that way, at least I don't think. I thought of Poe because I felt guilty for liking you kissing me more than I liked it when he did it. These feelings are so new and complicated."

Kylo dropped her wrist, feeling completely empty. "I'll make it simpler. This ordeal will be over soon and you can get back to him."

Rey rounded on him. "Oh, and you're going to try and tell me you haven't ever been with anyone else, Supreme Leader. What I have been doing this last year and who I have been doing it with is none of your business, or have you forgotten that we've been fighting on opposite sides of a war?"

Kylo chewed his lower lip. He wouldn't deny his past and the women that checkered it. While Snoke had forbidden most worldly pleasures, physical relationships were one of the few he did allow in the eventual interest of siring progeny, though romantic love was forbidden. After all, many of the teachings of the Dark Side were driven by passion. A few female officers had thought that sleeping with him would hasten their promotions, he thought it amusing to let them try.

That had all changed the second he saw Rey. She had occupied his thoughts so completely since they met that he hadn't taken notice of any other woman. "I haven't been with anyone in any way since I saw you on Takodana." He said through gritted teeth. He decided it would be easier to show her. He projected a series of images into her mind. 

He showed her the way the sunlight touched her face on Takodana, how fierce she looked standing over him with her saber, and the way the light from the fire on Ach-To reflected in her dark eyes. 

He told her how he ached to kiss her in the lift to the throne room. 

He relived the betrayal he felt when she rebuked him after the battle and how he had mentally pleaded for her to come back before she shut the entrance ramp in his face on Crait.

When he opened his eyes he saw tears glistening in her's, her head hung low. "I didn't know you felt that way. As I said, all of this is new and confusing and terrifying to me. I have had more revelations thrust upon me in the last three days than the rest of my life combined, which is saying something. I've experienced emotions that I can't identify and feelings in combinations I never thought possible. Everything is jumbled together, I need time to sort it all out."

Kylo gently wiped the tears from her cheek with his gloved thumb as he used two fingers under her chin to gently lift her face forcing her downcast hazel eyes to meet his brown ones. He slowly leaned forward and pressed a single kiss to her forehead, allowing his lips to rest there. He silently vowed to himself that he would do whatever it took to make her choose him.

Deep within his soul, the Son of Darkness felt the tiny spark of light he had tried so desperately to extinguish fan into a flickering flame. 

The rest of the flight passed peacefully. Mustafar was on the other side of the galaxy and it took nearly eight hours to get there. Kylo had timed their departure to coincide with the day cycle aboard the _Steadfast_ so they were able to sleep for much of the trip. After their reconciliation in the cockpit they had each chosen a bunk and settled in, the room so small that they were practically side by side. They had woken to the ship's alarm informing them that they had dropped out of lightspeed. 

Rey could feel the Dark Side emanating from the foreboding world before they even entered the atmosphere, like a thick black cloud encapsulating the whole planet. It filled her mouth with a metallic taste, making her nauseated. Kylo noticed her discomfort and began explaining the history of the planet and Fortress Vader itself. 

"The planet is a locus, a place in the Force where the Dark Side originates. The Fortress itself was built on top of a Sith cave where an old temple used to be. The spires function like a tuning fork for the Dark Side. As a Jedi, it will be uncomfortable for you but should pass in time."

Rey took a swig of her water and nodded. "I hope so."

Kylo deftly steered the shuttle over the Gahenn Plains towards the dominating structure. The Fortress itself would have been imposing even without the waves of Darkness emanating from it. It was built of obsidian on a long stretch of rock that spanned a river of magma, acting as a dam for the liquid fire. The center was a blocky sort of pyramid atop a base that reminded Rey of two sharply clawed square paws resting on either side of a spout from which magma flowed like water. The aforementioned spires stretched into the sky from either side. Ren circled in to land on a small pad between the paws, making Rey feel like she was about to become the Fortress's dinner.

Ren handed Rey her saber and motioned her to follow, the smoke and heat burning her eyes. She was used to heat, being from a desert and all, but this was completely different. She wished she had her old goggles, they could probably keep out smoke as well as sand. Ren, on the other hand, looked nonplussed as he waved to open the huge double doors to his ancestral home. 

Upon crossing the threshold, Rey's head feel like it was going to explode, her body suddenly drenched in cold sweat. It was like Snoke was ripping through her mind again, only worse. She could hear strange voices inside the agony itself, whispering of power and release from the pain. Would power really be so bad? She could use it to bring the peace she so desperately wanted...

Rey mentally shook herself. That was what the Dark Side wanted her to think.  
_You're a Palpatine. You belong here, with your true family. The others will never understand you, will condemn you. Accept who you are._

No! Rey reached into the Force. It was like wading through muck as she searched for the deep pool of Light within herself. It would be so easy just to let go, why must she be the one to fight? She hadn't wanted to be a part of it anyway. Why couldn't the Resistance save itself? 

I'm not doing this for the Resistance, I'm doing it for the people I love. She pictured Finn and Rose and Leia and Poe. An ember appeared in the distance and Rey trudged toward it, fighting back the urge to stop. _With the power we offer, you could protect them from everything, even death._

No, that's wrong. That's what Vader thought and it wasn't real. As Rey reached towards the ember, it pulled back from her hand, constantly out of reach.

 _Vader was weak. You are not. You will be able to perform miracles he could not._ Miracles? Miracles were good right? Was the Dark bad, or was it just that bad people used the Dark? Could it be used for good? Could the Light be used for bad?

 _Yes, child. The Light will only constrict you. The Jedi could have created an everlasting peace, but didn't. The Light corrupted them, told them lies._ Luke said something like that too, didn't he? That the Jedi failed? They needed to end.

Rey could hardly think as the shadows wrung out her mind like a rag. She was crawling in the muck now, the tiny light further away than ever. _Yes, Rey. Even Skywalker knew it. Finish his work. Bring peace. We'll help you._

Finish his work... No, no. Luke had wanted to end the Jedi, but not like this. Not with the Dark. _Why does it matter? The ends justify the means._

She was tired, so tired. She just wanted to lay her head down and rest. She couldn't chase the flicker anymore, it was too far, much too far. Rest now, you have earned it. 

As her eyes closed she saw Leia crouched in front, her voice like liquid gold. "Don't give in Rey. Fight the Darkness."

She felt Leia's power, her warmth and Light wrap around her, lifting her from thick Darkness she'd become stuck in.

With new resolve, Rey stood, the ember dancing in front of her. The Dark voices screamed in unison as she used all her strength of will to banish them to the void from whence they came. Taking the tiny flicker into her hand, Rey felt it grow into a bright sun, it's warmth and Light chasing the Dark and cold from her soul.

Kylo observed Rey with interest and concern as she struggled within herself. The Dark Side was affecting her more strongly than he anticipated. He knew she was hearing the seducing voices of the Darkness, hoping they would finally make her understand what he had been unable to voice; that she belonged in the Dark. The things that made up her essential self - fierceness, passion, independence, and pride- were the very things the Jedi teachings would try to snuff out of her. She belonged in the Dark where such things were celebrated. 

He watched her aura flicker like a candle, Darkness and Light vying for control. He was inwardly disappointed as the flickering stopped and she once again lit up like a star in the night. He had known of course, that she would not turn so easily. He did find some small satisfaction upon noticing that the slight shadow at her edges had grown. The seed was there, it just needed nurturing.

Rey felt a strong hand on her shoulder, steadying her as Kylo handed her their water bottle. She took a deep swig before handing it back. "We should keep moving. Any idea what we're looking for?" 

"No, but we'll know it when we see it." Kylo replied as though he was commenting on the weather. 

"That's what I'm afraid of." She muttered to herself as they entered a huge foyer with a hallway leading off to the left and right and a set of obsidian double doors in front. They were smaller than the entrance, but carved with ornate images. Words in Aurebesh were inscribed into the stone across the double doors at eye-height. A thin line of red lacquer, identical to the substance that held Ren's repaired mask together filled the center of each letter:

_Peace is a lie. There is only Passion.  
Through Passion I gain Strength.  
Through Strength I gain Power.  
Through Power I gain Victory.  
Through Victory my chains are Broken.  
The Force shall free me. _

"The code of the Sith." Kylo stood close behind her, staring at the words with reverence before waving the doors open. They entered what appeared to be a throne room, lit with the eerie red light of the magma through the duraglass windows. 

The throne itself was carved from the obsidian wall behind it. It was polished as though it was expecting it's Master any moment. Supposedly no one has been here in years, but there isn't so much as a speck of dust anywhere in this castle... Rey realized, her mouth suddenly dry. 

Kylo didn't seem to notice anything out of place as his quick strides surpassed her smaller ones. With the hellish light tinting his pale skin, billowing cape and pitch black hair, he looked as much a part of the room as the throne. The Prince of Darkness in his Castle of Nightmares

"Kylo, something is wrong. We need to leave!" She pleaded, though he appeared not to have heard her. She shook him by the shoulder, hard, digging her fingers into the solid muscle.

"What the hell Rey?" He asked, irritated at the interruption of his thoughts. 

"Something is wrong. I can feel...." Her words were cut short as the saber at her belt began to wail, the horrible sound shaking the walls and floor, the metal of the hilt feeling like a hot brand through her tunic. She barely had time to register as the floor beneath them broke apart in a cascade of rock, sending them tumbling down the gaping maw of Darkness into the belly of the Fortress. 


	11. Anakin

There was a wookie slamming his head into a stone wall, or at least that was what it felt like. Kylo Ren opened his eyes slowly with a groan, trying to take in what little he could see of his surroundings. He remembered falling, but nothing after. He'd been right next to Rey....

Rey! Where was Rey? 

At the thought of Rey, he jumped to his feet, knocking his head against an outcropping of black stone. He could feel a thin trickle of blood against his scalp. But he couldn't feel Rey! Her glowing presence in his mind was just... gone.

Don't panic.

He was in a cavern that, despite having no obvious source, was bathed in an orangish-red light. The glow ended about 25 ft away in any direction, the beyond shrouded in darkness. It was completely silent.

He slowed his breathing, retreating into his mind in meditation trying to connect with her through their bond, but couldn't sense her, anywhere. Even from across the galaxy he had been able to connect. What happened? Was she... no, she couldn't be. He would have felt her die, he was sure of it.

If not for his heightened senses, he wouldn't have heard it... a sound like metal on stone. He quickly grabbed his saber from his belt and activated it. At least that still worked.

He looked around hurriedly, trying to determine the direction from which the sound came, but it was impossible due to the echoes. His eyes however picked up the faintest traces of blue and green light in the distance, growing larger and brighter by the second. 

When the blue-green glow reached the edges of his strange ring of light he could see figures moving within, though the strange procession halted just outside his range of vision. He dared to let himself hope. 

Rey. 

He cautiously walked towards the stalled group, trying to bring them into focus. There were three, no four of them. They all seemed to be holding either a blue or green lightsaber, their features too shadowed to make out. He paused as he realized the shapes had started walking towards him again. 

His heart froze in horror as the group stepped fully into the light. There were indeed four of them. Three were cloaked in the brown robes of the Jedi, hoods pulled low over their faces. Two carried blue sabers, the third carried green. The fourth... was Rey. Her hands were bound behind her back, held by the figure with green saber.... which was in turn held to her throat, the glow illuminated her terrified face. "Kylo?"

At the sound of Rey's voice, Ren's temper flared. How DARE they? He stepped forward, saber held in a combat stance. **"LET. HER. GO!"** He growled through gritted teeth. In response to his challenge, the Jedi holding Rey, lowered his saber and stepped aside as one of the blue figures took over his former post. The green Jedi strode towards him, throwing back his hood. Kylo's blood ran cold. LUKE.

It figured he was behind this. He had always sought to destroy him and now he was using Rey to do it. The Supreme Leader charged forward with a roar, his red saber crashing against his former master's green one. Luke sneered as they parried, and Kylo saw red, his universe reduced to just him and his uncle. They were equally matched as they circled, dodged and struck. At least until Kylo saw an opening, stabbing the Jedi straight through his chest. 

Kylo's shout of victory became a cry of despair as he realized he had impaled, not Luke but Rey. He'd been so focused on his uncle he hadn't saw the blue Jedi push her in front of Luke at the last possible second. He dropped to his knees beside her as she took her last shuddering breath, blood frothing from her lips. Luke had finally done it, finally taken everything from him. He'd begged for forgiveness on Crait and Kylo had denied him. This was his revenge.

Suddenly, she was gone, everything was gone. He was on his knees in a circle of white light, completely alone. 

"My, my that was certainly informative." Kylo jumped to his feet, saber spitting as he heard the words from above and behind. He found himself facing a strange man about his own age. He was dressed in robes of the style favored by Jedi, but in black and dark brown instead of the usual cream and tan. Sandy curls framed his handsome face, accentuating his grey eyes. He also wasn't real. A Force Ghost.

"Who are you? Where am I? Where's Rey?" He demanded, his saber shedding sparks as he waved it in the intruder's face. 

The stranger cocked an eyebrow. "Really, Ben? You're going to threaten me with that? Have I overestimated your intelligence after all?" The stranger passed his hand harmlessly through the red blade.

Kylo was already starting to hate this man. Mocking him was not something many dared do, especially not with that hated name. "My name is Kylo Ren. I killed Ben." He spoke through gritted teeth. 

"My apologies, Supreme Leader." The figure dipped into a low, sweeping bow, mocking him again. 

"You know who I am, now who are you? And where is Rey?"

"I must say, I am a bit hurt that you don't know me. You've prayed over that ridiculous old mask for my guidance often enough over the past fifteen odd years." The figure quipped. 

Kylo felt as though he had been hit by a speeder. "Grand... Grandfather?" No, it couldn't be. It's a trick just like the rest.

"In the flesh, well almost." His expression darkened. "We really need to talk, Ben. Have you figured out what has happened here?"

"Where's Rey..."

"Never mind Rey. It's you we need to work on, Ben."

"My name isn't Ben...." Kylo spit with venom before being interrupted.

"Enough!" The Force Ghost roared. "You are my grandson. You are in my home. You will not insult me or my daughter by attempting to use any name other than the one she gave you the day you were born, Ben Skywalker Solo. A name you have failed to live up to, I might add." 

Kylo froze in place. "How dare...."

"I will dare as I please. Now, put that thing away. We're going to have a little chat. You've been asking for my help, I am here to give it." The spirit's eyes were the color of steel and just as hard. 

"That just proves you're an impostor. My grandfather has been helping me from the beginning."

"Are you really that stupid, boy? You never heard me, you heard what Sidious wanted you to hear. I tried to get through but my former Master was too deep in your mind."

_I have been every voice - you have ever heard - inside your head._

Kylo hadn't believed Palpatine at the time, brushing it off as a lie. Sith weren't exactly known for their honesty. Besides, his grandfather, his real grandfather, would have wanted this for him. Would want for him to know real power. 

"Ben, Ben, Ben," the ghost chided, shaking his head as though addressing a particularly slow student. 

Kylo felt his rage explode from within. "Get out of my head!" He wanted out of this trap, he wanted rid of this pesky ghost that didn't know it's place, and he wanted Rey.

The impersonator snickered. "Oh, you have it bad. I shouldn't be surprised, you are my grandson after all."

"Have "what" bad?" Kylo couldn't contain the contempt in his voice.

"You are so in love with that girl, you can't even recognize it for what it is. A trait all too common in Skywalker men"

Kylo stiffened at the jab. Did he love Rey? No, that's not what was happening. He desired her and her power. He lusted after her perfect body and pretty face. She was his and he wanted her for himself. But love? No. Love is a myth, and even if it wasn't there was no way Rey could ever return it. Deep down, a part of him knew he didn't deserve Rey. That part also didn't care. The image of her and the Resistance pilot's embrace in the holding cell flashed before his eyes, making him grit his teeth. 

She could never love a monster. 

"You're right, you don't deserve her, just as I didn't deserve Padmè." For the first time, the spirit sounded regretful. "As you are now, you will destroy her just as I destroyed your grandmother."

"And you're, right. Rey does have a perfect body, though from your frustration I can tell you're not as _acquainted_ with it as you would like." The ghost laughed as Kylo swung his saber at him, to no avail. "Just an observation."

All Kylo could see was red. He didn't care that his saber couldn't harm the Force ghost, he wanted to kill it anyway. After a few seconds he gave in and stopped. How did this damned thing know exactly how to push every single one of his buttons?

"I know because I was you once. Lonely, angry, proud, desiring the one thing I knew I could never have." 

Then the ghost showed him. He saw a young boy being given to a well-meaning Jedi by his mother. He saw a teenager ostracized by his peers for being different, despite being so much more powerful than them. He saw a young man being torn in two, pulled to both the Light and Dark. 

_Just like me._

Then he saw her, Padmè and her loneliness, a different type of lonely but lonely all the same, the understanding she showed him. He saw Anakin take brutal revenge for his mother's death, and he saw Padmè comfort him after. 

_He knew Rey would understand that, the way his grandmother had._

He saw their secret marriage and his excitement at her pregnancy. Then he saw the fear and the Darkness take hold. Fear of her death and for his family's wellbeing, drove him to embrace the Dark with it's false promises of security. He saw Padmè shun him for the path of wanton destruction he left in his wake. What would he do in that situation? He had barely lived through Rey's hatred of him, could he survive her death? What would he be willing to do to save her?

_Anything._

He watched Anakin slaughter a class of younglings to do exactly that, with no remorse. 

_I killed my classmates for power._

His heart hardened as Padme spurned Vader's offer of absolute power, unable to understand what he had done for her. 

_"You're going down a path I can't follow!"_

"Please don't go this way!"

He then watched in horror as Anakin nearly strangled the life out of his love, leaving her broken on the ground and their children fighting for their lives inside her womb. 

_Would I eventually do that?_

He saw the betrayal of his Master and friend Obi-Wan Kenobi. 

_Just like Luke betrayed me._

The dramatic final lightsaber duel between them was beautiful in the way that only battle could be, the type of battle that inspired legends. Any witnesses would talk about it for the rest of their lives.

_Like Rey and I on Starkiller._

He watched as Anakin burned and Obi-Wan left him to die, only his true Master caring enough to save him. Snoke.

He experienced the agony of being told your wife and children were dead at your hand; the desperation of searching for some way of holding her again. He'd never known Vader had built the Fortress as a way to try and resurrect her until now.

He saw Vader torture his own daughter during an interrogation. He didn't recognize her despite being the very image of the woman he had loved so much. 

_Interrogation...._

He saw Vader return to the Light just in time to save his son from his Master. 

_I saved her from Snoke._

He watched as a withered and broken Anakin died with a smile on his face after gazing upon his son.

He returned to the here and now with a jolt. His grandfather's expression was one of shame and self-disgust. "Our stories are exactly the same, the chapters are just in a different order. Don't make my mistakes, Ben."

"I won't. I have already become much stronger than you. I have no weaknesses, no Light left to extinguish. Once Palpatine is gone, none will dare oppose me!" 

Anakin was visibly shaking with fury. "You're lying to yourself now and to me. You still feel the pull to the Light, feel it deep within. You thought by killing your father you would extinguish it but it didn't work, did it?" His voice as cold as his eyes. "Do you wish to truly be free of the Light? To become the tyrant I once was?"

Kylo met his icy glare with one of defiance. "I wish to bring peace through order. The burden of the Light will keep me from doing that, from doing the things that must be done."

"Very well, I will help you to accomplish that." He disappeared out of Kylo's vision for only a few seconds, reappearing behind him, and he wasn't alone. 

"REY!" He could actually feel her presence now, she was really there.

Anakin had her right wrist in a bruise-inducing grip. Her left arm hung uselessly at her side, the shoulder seemingly dislocated. She whispered his name, fear like he had never heard before in her voice, her eyes wide.

"If you truly wish to have no Light, no weaknesses then you must extinguish the last spark inside yourself. " The ghost used the Force to push Rey to her knees before him with a wicked grin. "Do it."

Ren was suddenly drenched in cold sweat. What was his grandfather asking him to do? He couldn't possibly mean it.

"This is the only way. Destroy your Light, once and for all."

Was it? The only way? Would he have to do it eventually? No.

"I can turn her to the Dark. Killing her proves nothing," Kylo asserted.

"Yes it does. It proves you're ready to assume Lord Vader's mantle. Make the same sacrifice I made."

"I won't."

"Won't or can't?" His grandfather goaded. 

Kylo silently fumed, afraid to move lest the spirit harm Rey. 

"That's what I thought," the spirit taunted. He released Rey from the Force grip with a snap. She was gone before Kylo could reach her.

Kylo rounded on the grandfather he revered so much, his rage reaching a level even he had never experienced before. Not even when Snoke harmed Rey. **"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER?"** Kylo roared in rage and anguish. 

Anakin Skywalker looked upon his grandson with a strange mixture of pride and melancholy. "I hope you understand all of this before it's too late. For your sake, and hers." 

Everything went black.


	12. Luke

Rey jolted into conciousness with a gasp, on her feet before her brain caught up to her body. She inhaled a few deep, shaky breaths, centering herself in the Force. Upon regaining her composure, she took in her surroundings. She was in a rocky cave, the unnatural light casting dark shadows across the walls. It wasn't overly large but it wasn't cramped either. The far wall curved inward on the right side, hinting at some sort of tunnel or trail. Maybe Kylo landed further down?

Rey broke out in cold sweat as she realized she couldn't feel his presence in her mind. For the first time in over a year, she was completely alone. How was this possible? 

No, no time to think on that now. She needed to get out of here. Steeling her will, she began to follow the twisting rocky corridor hoping it eventually led out of... wherever this was. Mountain, cliff? She paused as she heard a sound above her; a crackling sound like electricity, mixed with.... laughter.

NOOOO! Panic took over as Rey began to run through the shadowy cave. She sprinted around a narrow turn and ran straight into.... herself. 

Rey hit the ground hard, feeling/hearing her left shoulder crack as it collided with a boulder on her way down. Her cry of pain stifled as she stared up into the Sith's hood, her own face staring back. Rey jumped to her feet, forcing the pain of her dislocated shoulder into the back of her mind, an inconvenience to be dealt with later. 

One advantage of her harsh upbringing was her ability to tolerate pain. She'd experienced every imaginable injury and been forced to carry on in spite of them. She ripped her saber from her belt, pressing the activator. Instead of the familiar beam of blue light, the hilt emitted.... nothing.

Dark Rey chuckled. "It's all right. Don't be afraid of who you are." 

Rey reached into the Force, shaping it into a powerful wave to be unleashed against the Sith, but it had no effect. 

In response, Dark Rey activated her blood red saber, double-sided like Rey's quarterstaff, an evil grin on her lips. Panic took over as Rey scrambled backwards, tripping again. Instead of the ground she felt strong, large hands steady her. With a sigh of relief, she found herself looking into a familiar face. "Kylo, thank the Maker."

Her relief was short lived. Something wasn't right. She could see Kylo but she couldn't feel him. The Dyad connection wasn't there. And what happened to his eyes? His usual coppery brown pools had turned yellow. With a sinister smile he ignited his own unstable saber, stepping around her to join Dark Rey. She watched as though in a trance as they embraced, their weapons carefully crossed, guarding each other. They turned again to face her. What was she going to do, she knew she couldn't fight her way out of this in her current state.

It was Kylo who spoke next, "The Dark Side is in our nature. Surrender to it."

In our nature? _You're a Palpatine, you belong here, with Kylo. You're bonded, give into it. It's what the Force wants. It's what it created you for._

Time stood still as a strange hand reached out of the shadows, twisting her right wrist as it pulled her through a doorway of light. 

Finding her footing on the other side, the young Jedi was flooded with relief. Rey once again found herself facing Kylo. Real Kylo! 

The pain grounded her back to the also real man in dark Jedi robes that had her wrist in a death grip.

"If you truly wish to have no Light, no weaknesses then you must extinguish the last spark inside yourself. " 

The strange Jedi used the Force to push Rey to her knees before Kylo, just had Snoke had a year ago. Kylo towered over her, just as he had done then. "Do it."

Rey could see fear on Kylo's face as he considered the dark man.

"This is the only way. Destroy your Light, once and for all."

He was considering doing it, she realized. Just like Han.

"I can turn her to the Dark. Killing her proves nothing."

If Rey hadn't already been paralyzed she would have froze in place. I can turn her to the Dark......

"Yes it does. It proves you're ready to assume Lord Vader's mantle. Make the same sacrifice I made." The stranger continued.

"I won't."

"Won't or can't?" The stranger asked. 

Rey could feel Kylo's silent rage. 

"That's what I thought." The dark man taunted.

Once again Rey found herself in a tunnel of white light, falling instead of being dragged this time, when yet another pair of hands caught her. Rey thrashed hysterically against the hold, nearly passing out from the pain in her shoulder when a deep voice spoke. 

"Maker Rey, I am not going to hurt you."

"Master Luke?" She whispered as the cranky face of her master came into focus, instantly calming her. They were standing in the Jedi temple on Ach-To. She carefully sat on the steps around it, relieving some of the pain. Luke sat next to her. 

"Who else were you expecting?" As sarcastic as ever.

"I... who was that, where am I, what's going on?"

Luke shook his head slowly. "One question at a time."

Rey nodded, already breathing easier, though still wary. After all, he could turn into a Sith at any moment. "What's going on?"

The grizzled Jedi sighed. "That is complicated. I assume you have realized that I'm dead? A Force ghost."

Rey nodded, the telltale blue glow that Leia had described gave it away.

"Good. We've come to test you, this is a trial Rey, a trial and a lesson."

"What kind of trial?:

"Spirit. Every Jedi must look within themselves and confront their greatest fear. Tell me, what are you most afraid of?"

Rey didn't even need to think about the question. "Myself."

"Because you're a Palpatine?" 

Rey stared at him in disbelief.

"Leia knows it too."

"And yet she's trained me?" She asked incredulously. 

"She knows your spirit. Some things go deeper than blood."

Rey nodded, hope in her heart for the first time in days.

"You need to confront your fear, but guard your heart. The Dark is seductive and it will try to claim you."

"Ben..." Rey whispered, as Luke nodded sadly. 

"Speaking of Ben, I'm sorry for the way my father treated you just now. He has the manners of a bantha, but he would never have let you be harmed, he's just... impulsive."

Rey felt her jaw drop. "That was Anakin Skywalker???"

Luke rolled his eyes. "He's having a little heart-to-heart chat with my nephew and it seems you somehow were dragged into it, literally."

Rey snorted. "It didn't appear to be going very well."

"No, I didn't expect it to, but he insisted on trying. They're too much alike to do anything other than antagonize. It's a good thing Father's already dead or I suspect they'd have killed each other by now."

"I would think if anyone could get through to him it would be Anakin Skywalker. He worships the man. "

"No, he worships Darth Vader. There's an important difference."

Rey hung her head. "He brought me here, to Mustafar, hoping it would help him turn me to the Dark, didn't he?"

Luke lightly placed his hand over his apprentice's smaller one, "Among other things. I know you care deeply for him but he's chosen the path of Darkness, Rey. Don't let him drag you down it. Dyad or no Dyad, you have your own choices, your own will. Maybe he can come back, but I wouldn't hold my breath."

Rey nodded sadly, "I know, maybe I'm just fooling myself. He was ready to kill me back there, I could feel it. But, I don't think I can defeat Palpatine alone. Kylo Ren I can handle, well, mostly. But not the Emperor."

"You mean 'not your grandfather'. You need to own it Rey, or else it will own you."

"But if people knew, they'd never forgive me..."

"I'm not saying shout it from the rooftops, but you need to acknowledge it within yourself, Rey Palpatine. Trust me, I know firsthand how it goes."

He showed Rey his own test in the cave on Dagobah, his reaction upon learning Darth Vader was his father, his acceptance and resolve to save his father.

"I understand, I think" Rey replied with a rueful smile. 

"Now, if you're to take on the most evil son-of-a-bitch to ever terrorize the galaxy, you're going to need a working lightsaber."

"That's right!" Rey exclaimed, wincing as she disturbed her shoulder. "I don't know what happened."

"It's simple, the crystal died."

"That doesn't sound simple, at all."

"Kyber crystals are living vessels of the Force, as such they have a lifespan. Normally a crystal in a saber will last a few millenia, but that one has been particularly abused."

Rey looked sheepish.

"It also didn't like being brought here."

Rey's interest was piqued. There was nothing like that mentioned in the books, "Why?"

"The crystal was infused with my father's essence, Anakin's essence. Here, in this place there is a lot of my father's residual essence but also a great deal of Darth Vader's. The crystal became confused and disoriented."

Rey hung her head, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Every Jedi must obtain they're own crystal and build their own saber."

"Where can I find a crystal? The books say Jeddah or Ilum, but both were destroyed."

"The Imperial Palace on Coruscant was once the main Jedi Temple before it was sacked during the Clone Wars. It was constructed around a stone spire that was naturally strong in the Force. The reason for the spiral's power is that it contains Kyber crystals. The Jedi never harvested crystals from the site due to its location and neither did Palpatine. There's an entrance at the very tip of the spire, under the tallest tower. I don't know if your crystal is there, but it's as good a place as any to begin." 

"How will I know my crystal?" 

"You'll know. But be careful, the temple is a dangerous place. Terrible things happened there during the Clone Wars and it has become a locus for both Light and Dark."

Rey nodded. "Thank you, Master Skywalker." 

"I think it's time to send you back, you really need to get that shoulder looked at." 

Just as Rey stepped back so Luke could do, whatever it was he was going to do, the dark man reappeared muttering a string of obscenities and insults. 

"Ahem, we have a guest. And I take it I was correct?" Luke chastised the younger man that was his father.

"That boy is the most stubborn, temperamental, idiotic..."

"I tried to tell you that he took after you." Luke interrupted. "As long as you're here, you owe my apprentice an apology." 

Rey was a bit intimidated as the legendary Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader turned his attention to her. Up close, and without the blanket of fear covering her eyes she could see the resemblance between Ben and his grandfather, right down to the scar. 

"Ah yes, Lady Rey. I am sorry for earlier. I got carried away trying to teach my no-good grandson a lesson. Do me a favor, when you see him smack him upside the head. Actually, give him another scar, I don't care where."

"I don't think I could do that. I already feel guilty about the first one."

"Don't, he had it coming." 

He lightly kissed the back of her hand causing Rey to blush. "I can see why he is so taken with you. Your reputation precedes you of course, but it's nothing compared to the real thing." 

"It's an honor sir, to meet you."

"I was just about to send Rey back, if you're done?"

The dark Jedi nodded.

"May the Force be with you, Rey," she heard them say in unison as sleep overtook her.


	13. The Jedi Council

"I hope we did the right thing," Luke said apprehensively to the four men and one woman occupying the antechamber of the temple on Ach-To. "I hope she's ready."

"It matters not, coming to her, the battle is."

Luke was not comforted by Yoda's words.

"I think she will do well. She's strong in the Light and it is strong in her. She knows her duty. It's the other one that we need to be concerned about. He's too unpredictable," spoke the Togruta woman

"No need to beat-around-the-bush, Snips. You can say it, my grandson is a jackass," chimed in Anakin. 

"You're just still testy that he gave you a strong dose of your own medicine," Teased Obi-Wan. 

"I don't think you made it any better by meeting with him, Skyguy."

"We must continue to guide them. That is all we can do," spoke the ever wise Qui-Gon.

"She's accepting her family history quicker than we expected. Sharing your own struggle was of great help," added in Obi-Wan.

The Council, as they had come to be known, had been trying to guide Rey and to a lesser extent Ben, for the past year. Their Dyad was part of a prophecy known as the Last Hope and the group had come together to try and guide them towards that end. Luke and Obi-Wan had been working through Leia to train Rey. Anakin and his former apprentice Ahsoka Tano had been trying to influence Ben with more subtle messages, such as, where to find a temple that contained information about a Dyad. Yoda and Qui-Gon had observed and offered opinions, occasionally stepping in to help. Today was the first time they had spoken to either Force sensitive directly. 

"Go to her, on Coruscant, I will," spoke Master Yoda.

"I think that's a good idea. I know she's your apprentice Luke, but a fresh face might help," Agreed Qui-Gon.

"I will go to Ben at the next opportunity. After all, he is named for me," added Obi-Wan. "Besides, I'm especially adept at dealing with overly emotional Skywalkers."

Luke nodded,"Then we're all in agreement. Rey needs her new saber and they need to find the holocron."

"And Ben needs a swift kick in groin." Grumbled Anakin prompting a glare from Qui-Gon.

Luke offered a silent prayer to the Light. He still hadn't forgiven himself for losing Ben. He'd be lost for eternity if he failed Rey.

Kylo woke slowly, the throne room of Fortress Vader slowly coming in to focus, the hellish light harsh, the floor in one piece. Every inch of his body hurt, he could feel dried blood in his hair. As the numbness in his mind wore off and his vision returned a figure laying next to him caught his attention. 

Rey.

She was laying on her back, arms and legs at odd angles like a broken doll. Her breathing was regular, her complexion pink. Kylo breathed a sigh of relief. He tentatively reached out to touch her arm. 

Rey jolted awake, scurrying away from him as fast as she could, clutching her left shoulder with her right hand. Her hazel eyes were wide, her Force a boiling cauldron of emotion. 

"Rey..."

"Don't touch me, stay away from me!" She screamed, her voice high. He'd heard her scream like that once before, on Starkiller base, as he'd ignited his lightsaber through Han Solo. 

He pulled his hand back. She was terrified... of him. What ever she had experienced had clearly rattled her. 

_I was almost prepared to kill her. To kill my Light._

Could that be it? Had she sensed his thoughts? There were a million things he wanted to say, wanted to ask but even he knew now was not the time.

"Let's get out of here." 

She seemed to accept that there was no way off Mustafar without him and nodded warily. He offered her his hand to help her up, but she ignored it as she clumsily stood, balance off due to her dislocated shoulder. 

She tore past him, heading straight to the shuttle. By the time he caught up she was already inside, sitting on her bunk leaning against the wall for support. She didn't acknowledge him as he walked past her to the cockpit. 

He started the ship without preamble, wanting to put as much space as possible between them and this damned place. As they exited the atmosphere, he felt Rey's aura calm slightly now that they were away from the Dark locus.

He let the autopilot take over as they entered hyperspace. He stood with a sigh. This was a fucking disaster. Hopefully there was still time to salvage some good from it. He slowly approached Rey, trying to appear as non-threatening as possible under her withering glare. He slowly reached into an overhead compartment and pulled out a medkit, a water bottle and a protein pack.

"At least let me fix your shoulder." He pleaded, taking a seat next to her. She nodded though her expression didn't change. 

She tipped forward slightly, his hands reflexively reaching to support her. He swallowed the urge to take her fully into his arms. Once she could sit straight on her own, he moved away to his own bunk. He opened the water bottle and protein pack, offering them to her. She accepted with something he interpreted as gratitude. 

'This isn't very well stocked. Here we go." He pulled out a small blue bottle and handed her two tablets from it. "It's a simple painkiller. Not very strong but will do until we get back to the ship." He searched for a sling but the kit didn't have one.

With a sigh he removed his cape and deftly ripped a long strip of fabric from the bottom hem. He made a mental note to choke whomever was in charge of stocking his shuttle. She eyed him warily as she ravenously sucked down the protein pack. He was tempted to try and read her mind but instinctively knew that would only make things worse and that the walls in her mind were impregnable. From her expression, she seemed to think he was planning to strangle her with the cloth. "It's just to use as a sling. There wasn't one in the kit." She cried out in pain as he rotated her arm across her chest, carefully tying the cloth across her right shoulder.

Her pain and hunger sated, she sighed, finally seeming to relax a bit. He silently gathered his nerves while lowering the walls in his own mind. If ever there was a time to be open with Rey, this was it.

"Rey, what happened? What can I do? Tell me, please." He hated that word, please. She was the only one who could ever illicit it from him, but he still despised using it. 

She turned to face him, tears spilling over her round cheeks. "Leave me alone. When this is all done and over, please just let me go. All you want is to turn me to the Dark, and I won't. Ever."

He felt as though she had physically slapped him. "You know I can't let you go Rey." He felt her delicate presence in his mind as he willed her to understand why he couldn't stop chasing her. Her warmth, her passion and fearlessness sustained him like nothing else. She was his drug, and like any addict he would do whatever it took to get his fix. 

Instead of calming her as he hoped, it angered her, "Then kill me! Make it quick, better than the slow, painful death you're condemning me too!"

Kylo tried to douse his own temper, half succeeding, "I can't do that either. You know why."

"Well then, maybe we'll both get lucky and Palpatine will do it for you, " Her words burned like acid.

"What the fuck, Rey? Why are you asking this of me? Twice I have offered you everything, what more do you want? What more can I do to get you to stay?"

"You didn't offer me everything, you asked me to give up everything," the acid becoming stronger.

"Give up what? those murders, traitors, and thieves you call friends?" He spit back.

"You of all people have a lot of nerve calling them 'murderers, traitors, and thieves'. You have asked me to give up everything I have worked for, bled for, watched people I care about die for. You have asked me to renounce everything I hold dear. The fact that you can't see that is the problem." 

Kylo felt her hand in his mind and he opened himself up to her.

She projected a series of images, willing him to see the world he was asking her to abandon.

He felt her exhilaration as she, the droid, and FN-2187 dodged explosions to steal the _Millenium Falcon_.

Kylo felt her awe as she followed Han Solo around the _Falcon_ asking questions about the famous ship.

He shared her appreciation for Chewie as the Wookie ripped off the arm of some paunchy alien who dared put his hands her, the first who had ever cared enough about her to put himself in that position.

He watched her stand distraught at the unconscious traitor's bedside as he clung to life. He'd come back for her at Starkiller.

He felt her peace as she sat on a boulder, Luke guiding her in meditation. 

He saw her working side-by-side with a short dark-haired woman on some piece of equipment, grinning widely as the other woman talked animatedly. 

He saw her sitting at a makeshift desk with a bearded blonde man sifting through old books, making notes as they went. 

He watched her mourn as the Resistance held a memorial after the loss of one of it's members, a black kerchief tied around her bicep.

He grimaced as she and two other people dashed into the _Millenium Falcon_ , for a quick getaway, barely recognizable due to the thick black substance that coated each Resistance member from head to toe.

He seethed as Rey, dressed in the orange and white flight suit unique to the Resistance high-fived the cocky pilot, obviously celebrating some accomplishment.

His heart lurched as he watched his own mother embrace her as her own. The daughter she never had.

Kylo was proud as she cut down stormtroopers on some rocky world, her skills having improved tenfold. She was protecting those she loved.

He was envious as Rey, Chewy, the flyboy, the traitor, and the dark-haired girl sat around a table playing some sort of card game. She cheered with victory, as the loathsome pilot dropped his head into his hands in defeat. The other girl said something that made the whole group burst into laughter.

Her laugh. He had never seen her laugh before. He'd only ever seen her cry.

He retreated from Rey's mind, turning quickly and silently to return to the cockpit.


	14. The Compassion of Others

Ren carefully steered the small shuttle into Hangar 24 aboard his flagship, the _Steadfast_. The ship was in its night cycle and Rey was fast asleep in her bunk. He didn't want her to wake. Her sleep, initially brought on by exhaustion and pain had been assisted by Kylo himself. He wasn't proud of it, but she needed her rest and he couldn't face her yet.

Haunted by Rey's treasured memories and accusations, sleep had eluded him as he tried to make sense of it all. Many of the experiences she'd relayed weren't even happy, such as the memorial service or battle, yet they were so important to her. She'd such affection for the motley crew of people that had barraged his mind it was unthinkable. What could they possibly offer her?

They'd made her smile and laugh. 

The visions she'd passed to him were soundless, he hadn't heard her laugh. He himself hadn't laughed in years, he'd forgotten what it sounded like. He tried to imagine the music of Rey's, how her voice would translate the sound. But her smile, oh her smile. It had lit up her face like the brightest sun. What he wouldn't give for her to look at him that way. 

He knew she never could. He'd done things that were unforgivable, including kill his own father. But, he hadn't asked for her forgiveness and didn't expect it. He was a monster and they both knew it, but he needed her. He needed to draw on her warmth to keep himself going. He literally couldn't live without her, the last year had proven that. He would seal her in the highest tower in the most impenetrable fortress in the galaxy to keep her safe, to keep her for himself. 

_You'll destroy her._ His grandfather's words echoed in his mind.

Was this the death she had accused him of causing? Not of her physical self but of her internal self? He knew her. He knew her secrets and her fears, he understood her power and how she had never belonged. Were their other parts he had never considered? Those hated parts that he himself had killed along with Ben Solo? Could those things actually be important to her?

No, she just didn't understand yet. They were temporary distractions, she'd come to know their insignificance just as he had. She'd said she didn't want to turn to the Dark because she hadn't experienced it yet, the thrill that came with such power would overcome any other emotions. He would show her, in time she'd come around. And if she didn't, if she tried to leave him, he'd show her exactly what fucked up things he was willing to do to keep her.

Using his ruined cape as an extra blanket, he carefully lifted his Sith princess into his arms in a bridal carry catching her lightsaber as it nearly slid off of her belly. She weighed next to nothing, just as she had the first time he had done this on Takodana. If anyone had told him then what would be happening to him now he would have killed them on principle.

He carefully made his way to the entrance ramp, being extra careful not to knock Rey against anything. He was met by a small contingent of staff at full attention. "At ease." If any of them noticed the strange sight of the Supreme Leader with an unconscious woman tucked in his arms, they were wise enough not to voice it. 

"Welcome back Supreme Leader. We're awaiting your orders sir." 

"Refuel and restock my ship, with a better medkit this time." He tried to keep his voice low so as not to disturb Rey. 

"At once my lord. Errrr... my lord, General Hux has requested that we pass on a message. He wishes to meet with you as soon as possible."

Ren froze the unfortunate lieutenant in place. "Don't shoot the messenger," was not a tenet he believed in, rather he had always believed the messenger to be an extension of their master and therefore worthy of his ire. "Inform Hux that I have other, more pressing matters to attend." With a turn of his heel, he left the terrified crew behind in a march to the medwing. Rey's injuries could just as easily have been treated in her suite by a droid, but the war lord had someone particular in mind for this. 

He entered the medwing with a hiss as the doors automatically parted for him. We was greeted by a young female technician, clearly flustered by his presence. "Welcome Sup..."

"Get me Chief Medical Officer Klendra, now."

"Right... right away sir!" The tech couldn't disappear fast enough.

A few moments later a middle-aged woman with cropped grey hair appeared wearing the black and red uniform of the medical corps. She was one of the few people he trusted on this ship and the only one he trusted with his own care. They had met many years ago when she treated his wounds after one of his "training" sessions with Snoke that had consisted of Snoke torturing him for hours on end. She took her job very seriously and treated all of her patients with a strict compassion. It was she whom had treated him after Rey had nearly cleaved him in two. As bad as the scar was, it would have been far worse under anyone else's care. Not for the first time he wondered who she had been before the Order and how she ended up here.

She addressed him with a short bow and a raised eyebrow, "Supreme Leader, it's been a while, how may I be of service?"

"The Princess was injured while on a mission. She dislocated and possibly fractured her shoulder. She will also require a full medical panel."

"At once my lord." She waved him into his private medical bay.

He carefully placed Rey atop the blankets on the narrow bed, removing his mask as he sat. He knew Rey hated it and didn't want to be wearing it if she awoke. Klendra had seen him without it many times, there was no mystery and no disrespect. He sat impatiently as the doctor went about her work scanning Rey with a diagnostic wand, typing into a data pad as she went, "So, this is the Jedi that nearly killed you on Starkiller. I would have expected someone bigger, but from her physique she is clearly a battle-tested warrior so I shouldn't be surprised." Ren prickled. It was the kind of remark only she could get away with and she knew it. 

"No fracture, so that's good. A small cut but no serious head damage. She is slightly dehydrated, nothing an IV won't fix. Hmmmm. She's had a hard go of it, hasn't she?"

"What do you mean?" Kylo asked unable to mask the concern in his voice.

The CMO smiled inwardly. She'd known the now Supreme Leader since he'd first entered the Order, back when he was a recruit and she was the 3rd Assistant Medical Officer. She'd treated him many times over the course of her tenure and didn't fear him as most did. She'd never seen him worry over anyone this way, much less a girl. She must really be something. 

"Evidence of many old injuries: A fractured left wrist that didn't heal as well as it should have, scar tissue inside her abdomen from some sort of puncture wound that barely missed any important organs, a chipped rotary cuff in this shoulder from an old impact, two fractured ribs, a broken finger on her right hand, I could go on but I think you get the idea. It's an impressive list seeing as she can't be much more than twenty."

Kylo nodded. "She grew up on Jakku," he replied as if it explained everything, which it did. 

"I'm going to insert an IV with some fluids for the dehydration and a stronger painkiller. I'll bandage the eye laceration with some bacta gel, which will make short work of it. Lastly, I'll use a vice to reset the shoulder, and a shot of bacta beads into the shoulder socket itself will speed the healing."

She rustled around some drawers as she set a medroid to inserting the IV into Rey's left arm. Ren's breath caught as Rey stirred, blinking her eyes before passing back out. Klendra set out a tube of bacta gel, a long syringe with an even longer needle, a bottle of astringent, cotton pads, and bandages on a freestanding metal tray.

"We'll let the pain medication take effect before I take care of the rest. It has a sedative so she won't wake during the more painful processes. While we're waiting I will treat your head." 

"It's nothing, just a scratch." 

"Even a scratch can fester if not treated correctly," she scolded. "It will only take a moment."

He didn't have time to respond before she had dumped what felt like half the bottle of astringent on his scalp. Her expert hands deftly cleaning the dried blood from the matted strands of his hair. 

"Not deep, which is good. Some slight bruising around it, but that's to be expected." She administered a thin line of bacta gel to the wound itself. "That should take of that. You know where to find me if it doesn't." She turned her attention back to Rey. "Now I'll fix her up. She's far too pretty for scars."

Kylo watched carefully as she repeated the treatments she had just administered to him. He had a basic grasp of field medicine as all soldiers did, but never missed an opportunity to learn more, especially from someone as skilled as the woman before him. But even he, battle hardened as he was couldn't help but wince as the physician stabbed the needle deep into Rey's shoulder with the precision of an expertly trained marksman. 

It was then that the comm to the room buzzed. "Begging your pardon Supreme Leader, but General Hux is here to see you."

Fuck. He should have guessed that weasley bastard would use the opportunity to annoy him. As he was about to deliver a scathing response, Klendra spoke calmingly. "All that's left is for the IV to finish, which will take half an hour, after that she can be released. I will sit with her, if you have urgent business to attend.

Urgent. Not likely. But he knew Hux would not let this go. Kylo settled the mask in his hand over his face with a whish as he left to go deal with Hux.

Once he had left, the seasoned CMO took up watch over the sleeping girl. For one who appeared so delicate, she certainly had an iron grip on the Supreme Leader's heart. Leave it to him to fall in love with the woman who almost killed him.

"This had better be important, General Hux." 

Hux bowed politely. "Supreme Leader, I was most concerned when I heard the Princess had been injured. I wanted to offer my assistance in any way possible. I do hope it is not serious."

"How very kind of you, General." Kylo tried to keep his voice level. The fucking bastard was hoping Rey was dying. "Nothing serious, just a shoulder wound sustained on the field. She is being released as we speak."

"Wonderful to hear that Lady Rey will make a full recovery. Injury in the field? I take it there was a battle then? Perhaps I should have sent a squad of my men with you"

_Over my dead body._

Any troops Hux sent would not be soldiers but spies. "A minor scuffle, nothing we couldn't handle on our own. If the day comes that I suspect any large scale attacks, my knights will accompany us." You could cut the tension with one of the scalpels in the medbay.

At that moment, Klendra exited the medbay. "My lord, she is ready to be released." 

"If there is nothing urgent General, I will meet with you tomorrow to discuss future steps."

Hux left with another bow. "Of course Supreme Leader. Give my best to our Princess." 

"He really is a slimy bastard, isn't he?" Observed Klendra.

Kylo snorted behind his mask. "You don't know the half of it. Didn't you say it would be half an hour?"

"I thought I would come rescue you from Hux."

"I owe you."


	15. Coruscant

Rey woke to what felt like a hangover even though she knew she hadn't been drinking. The adventures of Mustafar flooded her brain, starting with the voices in the Fortress and ending with her screaming at Kylo. How had she gotten back to her own bed aboard the ship? As she turned, her shoulder protested with what felt like an overused muscle instead as if a dagger was lodged in it as it had last night. How long had she been out for it to have healed so much already? 

_Only for a night, sweetheart. The wonders of modern medicine._

Rey groaned. Just what she needed on top of all the rest of it. As she slid off the bed to stand, she realized she was dressed in what appeared to be a black hospital gown, her own clothes in a clear bag by her bed. Had Kylo changed her?

_As fun as that would have been Princess, the female physician did it. I wouldn't want to damage your delicate sensibilities._

Was this really what she had to look forward to all day? No, she had other important things to do. 

She reached out to speak with him through the bond. She hadn't been able to speak before but it had been a while since she tried. 

_Can you please come in an hour? I have something very important to discuss with you. Bring the lightsaber._ She waited, wondering if it had worked. 

_Yes._

An hour later a showered and fed Rey was in the seating area of her suite wearing simple black leggings and a charcoal grey tunic when the Supreme Leader decided to grace her with his presence. 

"Good morning." Rey said, trying not to sound as miserable as she felt.

"Afternoon. You were out for quite a while." He actually sounded somewhat concerned. 

She groaned. "I want to apologize for the way I acted on the shuttle. I was in pain and upset by what happened, whatever the hell it was that actually happened. I should have handled it differently."

Kylo seemed surprised by her genuine apology. 

"I know what happened to you, at least a little of it. Luke filled me in after your grandfather dropped me into a tunnel."

Kylo's head snapped to attention, "Luke?".

Rey could hear the thinly veiled rage in his voice. If ever there was a time to tread lightly, this was it. She nodded, "He said I was facing something called the Trial of Spirit, that I had to face my fears.... He also told me something else."

She took a deep breathe, trying to get up the will to break the news to him. In his mind Anakin's saber was almost as revered as Vader's mask. He was furious that it had chosen her and she knew he only returned it out of necessity. "Try and activate the saber."

Kylo looked confused as he removed the saber from his belt, looking like it's usual self. When he tried to activate it, it did the same for him as it had for her.... nothing. 

"What happened? What did you do to it?" She prickled at the accusation. 

"Nothing. Luke said the crystal inside died, that its Force was gone and it didn't like being on Mustafar, it was confusing for it. said that it was time to find my crystal and build my own saber."

Kylo seemed to accept the explanation, though she tell from his aura he was not happy about it.

"Did Luke tell you where to find one by chance? Most of the places they grow have been destroyed."

"He did actually. He said there was a hidden stash at the Jedi temple on Coruscant."

Three hours later Kylo was once again piloting the shuttle out of the hangar. He had checked before he left to be certain it was much better stocked than before. Anakin's broken saber remained on his belt next to his. Broken or otherwise, he couldn't bear to part with it, even if his grandfather had just completely broken him down. 

He sat back and considered the events of the last standard day. The only logical conclusion he could come to was that the Force was trying to do him in for good. He also considered Rey as she meditated for guidance.

He had been surprised by her apology, but couldn't help but notice she hadn't apologized for what she said, only how she said it. She still planned on trying to leave him. Luke must have done something to make her want to leave. Of course he had. He'd tried to destroy Kylo any number of times. Now he was turning Rey against him. Even after death he was interfering. She'd said staying would kill her, he needed her to understand that her leaving would kill him. 

He closed his eyes trying to catch a nap. He hadn't slept on the shuttle back from Mustafar and hadn't done much better after arriving back at the Steadfast. What little sleep he had gotten was plagued with nightmares. He couldn't remember the details, only that Rey was in them, and not in the good way. Oh, how he missed his woman in white.

Coruscant was much closer than Mustafar and they'd be arriving at the temple around midnight, which was ideal. The shuttle's exterior contained pucks that reflected radar, rendering it invisible except to the most sophisticated of sensors. As the Supreme Leader he could of course get access easily but he didn't want to announce their arrival. The temple still had it's own landing pad, though now likely overgrown with brush. If he approached it the slowly, no one would notice their presence. 

He hoped this went more smoothly than Mustafar had. He knew the temple was a locus for both Dark and Light and therefore dangerous. It had served as Palpatine's residence during the days of the Empire, which could be either a good or bad thing for Rey. As both a Palpatine and a Jedi, the structure was the perfect metaphor for Rey's very existence. It was almost poetic that her crystal would be here.

He also knew Rey had to enter alone. He wasn't happy about it but this was an important rite for Rey that could not be overlooked. He knew, as much as he wished, that he couldn't protect her from everything. She would be fine, she had to be. 

Rey opened her eyes as the shuttle dropped out of lightspeed. Meditation had calmed her and she felt far more rested than before, the Force working it's way through her aching joints. Unfortunately, it hadn't told her much about what was coming. She moved to the cockpit as Kylo gracefully landed the ship on the overgrown landing pad. "Good to know you can actually land a ship. What you did in the hangar a few days ago was pathetic."

Kylo took the jab in stride. "I was in a hurry, Scavenger."

Rey rolled her eyes. She was trying to project confidence even though fear was tearing at her insides. She knew she had to confront it, but it was easier said than done. She turned to Kylo as she exited the ship. It was about quarter mile walk to the temple proper, its five spires standing like broken guardians over the base. He looked at her with concern. "I'll walk you to the steps but cannot enter."

During the walk he explained the philosophy behind the experience and what to expect. "Finding your crystal is a very personal experience. The Force will guide you to it. After, you will meditate over it, infusing it with your own energy. Then you will construct your own saber. But, that can be done back on the ship. I don't know how long this will take or what you will face inside. I expect that we won't be able to reach across our bond, like on Mustafar." 

Rey nodded as they approached the imposing double doors of the main entrance. "Well here I go!" She tried to sound cheerful as she shouldered her small pack. As she turned Kylo leaned over and kissed her cheek, making her blush. 

"For luck."


	16. Yoda

Rey heard the double doors of the entrance close behind her with a deafening slam. As predicted, her line to Kylo severed as if snapped by the force of the door slamming shut. Inside, the great building was as black as the heart of its former occupant, every movement kicking up dust, which, unlike in Vader's Fortress, covered everything. Rey removed the electric torch from her pack, hoping its narrow beam would be enough to help her avoid major disaster, but not much else. For the thousandth time she wished for her saber. She found and tried a light switch though she knew it was in vain. Electricity had been cut to the building years ago.

Rey retreated into her mind, grounding herself in the Force. She cast out her awareness throughout the gigantic space. She could feel nothing living inside the stone walls, but could feel the hum of the Force coming from the very center of the building. It floated on the very motes of dust her presence had kicked up, neither Light nor Dark. Balance. 

Rey made her way to the base of the central tower without incident. She could feel the Force calling to her from within the center. She found a turbolift, but with no electricity it would not be operational. 

As she searched for the entrance to the stairwell she stopped momentarily to consider a statue of Emperor Palpatine. Kylo had told her the Darkness had eroded the old man's flesh until he bared little resemblance to even being human, but this statue depicted him as young and whole, before the Dark twisted his countenance into something that matched the evil below it. He looked so... normal. It was easy to see how he had hid in plain sight for so long. She found the door to the stairwell hidden behind a thick tapestry that depicted him fighting off the Jedi. 

_Her father might have been born here...._

Rey didn't know where the thought came from or why it mattered. 

_Because you never knew him, not even his name._ There might be traces of him here. Rey quickly did the math. The Empire fell a bit over thirty years ago. She was twenty. The little she could remember was that her parents were young, early twenties at most. He'd have been between twelve and sixteen years old when his father was defeated at the Battle of Endor. Maybe he had a room here....

Rey shook her head as if to clear it. Ren had warned her the Dark wanted to distract her from her task, to set her upon a different path. Somehow she knew that if she traced this path, she'd never come back for it. Perhaps someday she could trace her heritage, but not today. She needed to continue her climb. 

About the fifteenth floor she heard it. A sweet sound like a bell. Her crystal maybe? 

The stairwell ended at the eighteenth floor. She exited and found herself in a spacious, empty room. The room was suddenly filled with shelves of books tended by an elderly Jedi librarian and was just as suddenly empty again. This used to be the library.... 

Rey couldn't help but feel grief at the loss of such precious knowledge. All because of her evil grandfather...

"Yes, terrible the loss was. Recovered it, the galaxy never has."

Rey nearly jumped out of her skin, yanking the blaster out of it's holster on her hip, a poor substitute for her saber. 

The voice laughed. "Ah young Rey, impulsive, you are. Quick to shoot you are. Hurt you I will not, here to guide you, I am." 

Rey looked down to see a small green figure in Jedi robes staring back at her, the telltale blue glow marked him as a Force ghost. She'd never seen him before yet he seemed familiar. "Who... who are you?"

The little green man laughed again. "Ah young Rey, curious, always have you been. For a thousand years I trained Jedi and here to help you I am. Master Yoda am I." 

Rey did a double take. That's why he was familiar. Leia had told her about the legendary Jedi Master and his strange appearance. "Master Yoda, it is in an honor."

"And an honor to meet you, it is. Come, I will show you to the top of the spire." 

He led her to an ornate spiral staircase that led to the twentieth floor, his robes dragging on the ground leaving no trail on the dusty floor. The diminutive Master stopped in the center of the small room. "Cast your Force out, you must. Find the entrance you will."

Rey once again centered herself, adopting a sort of standing meditative pose. She could feel the spiral before her, eyes closed she began walking towards the bright beacon... straight into a wall. 

Master Yoda laughed at Rey's embarrassment. "Look with the Force and your eyes, you must."

Cheeks still red, Rey examined the wall before her. It looked ordinary, wait... Her well trained scavanger's eyes noticed the tiniest deviation in the wallpaper. A seam. Using the multi-tool she packed, she scraped away at the paper, revealing a door. Digging her fingers into the seam, she slid it open just enough to allow her to shimmy in.

Yoda observed with interest. "Resourceful you are, use the Force you did not. Very good."

"But, I don't understand. Shouldn't I have used the Force. I didn't even think about it."

"No young Rey. Dependent too much on the Force, Jedi are. Lacking many skills, we were." He answered wistfully. "Go now and your crystal shall you find. Speak when you return, we will."

Rey moved to the front of the spire and found herself staring down a slide into a dark hole. She could here the sweet singing sound more clearly than ever. 

The entire center of the spire appeared to be hollow. Getting down wasn't going to be a problem, getting back up might. But, she'd worry about that when the time came. The slide was too narrow to take the pack with her. She took off her holster and sat it with the pack. She took a few bites of a protein bar and a few swigs of water. The multi-tool was small, that she could carry it. She mentally braced herself as she flung herself feet first down the slide.

A tall Togruta woman appeared aside Yoda. "How is she doing?" asked the deceptively small Jefi Grand Master.

"Strong with the Light she is, resisted the Dark she has."

Ahsoka smiled.

Rey wasn't sure how far she slid as she landed in a small cavern with an unceremonious tailbone bruising thunk. Wincing as she stood she looked around in wonder. The cavern was beautiful. White Kyber crystals studded the walls, bathing the room in a white glow. And it was warm, so warm! She still couldn't see her crystal but she could hear it. She carefully picked her way around the kyber studded stones, turning a blind corner and sliding a few feet down to another, smaller cavern. She was never going to find it.

Something Yoda said repeated in her mind. _Look with the Force._

Rey adopted her familiar standing meditative pose, feet shoulder width apart, elbows against her sides, forearms extended upward. She cast her awareness outward. Remembering his other advice she opened her eyes while keeping her meditative energies moving through the Force, something she had never accomplished before. There! 

She found herself facing a high wall of rock, her crystal at the very top calling out to her. Well, it seemed her years climbing around the insides of Star Destroyers had prepared her for this exact moment. 

Carefully testing each hand and foothold, as she went, Rey climbed, occasionally sending a spray of dust or a few loose stones into the air. When she finally reached it, it was stuck tight. She'd need both hands and the multi-tool to get it. But how? The footholds alone wouldn't hold her. 

_Lifting rocks...._

Rey had often found herself floating while meditating and had even woken up an inch above her bed once. Could she do it at will now? The fall wasn't so far as to do any major damage so now was as good a time as any try. Reaching into the Force she called the same energy she used to lift objects, but instead of applying it to the object, she directed it to her own feet. Now for the moment of truth. She stepped back... and fell, landing on her feet. 

She looked up at her crystal with new determination. She wasn't leaving here without it! She fell three more times before she was struck with an idea. Instead of focusing her energy into her feet, she focused it on the crystal itself, using it as anchor of sorts. She stepped off again... and was still eye level with her crystal! Resisting the urge to celebrate and break her concentration, Rey quickly went to work extracting the crystal from it's rocky prison. Once free she realized why it was so difficult to extract, it was easily twice size of Luke's or rather, Anakin's if she was being proper. 

She returned to the entrance slide. Maybe she was imagining it but she could have swore the crystals were glowing just a little brighter, as though in congratulations. Someday she'd return here. Once again she directed her Force outwards, towards the door at the top of the shaft, propelling herself upwards with it. Once at the top, carefully holding the precious Kyber in her left hand, she hauled herself out with her right, landing on the floor of the chamber with a thud. Only then she allowed herself a victory cheer. 

Once her moment of jubilation passed she realized she was once again alone. "Master Yoda?" Hmmm. He must have went back to the other room. Rey gathered her belongings, securing the crystal in a zipped pocket. As Rey crossed the threshold into the old library her skull felt like it was being cleaved in two, the crystal in her pack wailed as Anakin's had in the Fortress he'd built to resurrect his lost love.

_She saw Kylo Ren sitting on the throne of the Sith, with herself dressed in red, draped across his lap seductively._

_She saw herself and Ben Solo laying broken on the ground of a chamber filled glowing blue light as x-wings rained from the sky._

_She saw herself chained to Kylo Ren at the wrist as he ruled from the throne room, completely devoid of any compassion for her or anyone else._

She was jolted back to the present after the final vision ended. Yoda was back, shaking his head sadly. 

"Bound to Ben Solo you are, your destiny, he is. Hope we must, that the Light prevails. One more thing to show you, have I. Come." 

Rey silently followed the old Jedi to a small room. Inside was filled with all manner of wires, metal, power sources and about a thousand other things. Lightsaber parts.

"Here build and maintain lightsabers we did, the room, your grandfather kept. Unique every lightsaber is. What you think you will need, take."

Rey wandered, gathering pieces at random, filling her pack. There was no rhyme or reason to her selection, she just knew she would need it. Once finished she turned back to Yoda, a tearful smile on her lips. "Thank you Master, for this gift."

"Welcome you are, now go, you must. Leave this place. Return again one day, you will. Until then, may the Force be with you."

As Rey exited the stairwell into the main entrance hall she once again felt the tendrils of the Dark try to take root in her mind. With renewed energy, she banished them so forcefully she could swear they raised a cloud of dust from the furnishings as they retreated. 

"How far you've come since last we met." Spoke a gravelly voice behind her that raised the small hairs on the back of her neck.

"Yes, and you're now very dead, Snoke." She turned to face the sunken countenance of the former Supreme Leader, still in his gaudy golden robes.

"Yes, but as I am sure you have learned, the dead can still affect the affairs of this plane. You're living proof of that, my dear." 

Rey stiffened. Snoke couldn't hurt her physically, but that didn't really mean anything. Some of the deepest wounds she'd ever received hadn't been physical.

He chuckled, sounding less like a laugh and more like a dying animal. "I knew when I saw you that Kylo Ren had no idea what he'd gotten himself into. His obsession with you apparent even from that first moment, which naturally is why I ordered him to execute you. The raw power you contain is something he cannot control, despite what he thinks; just as I could not control his. You will be one with the Dark." He almost sounded like he admired her. "To think, I nearly had the pair of you."

Rey felt her temper rise. "When we met, I warned you that underestimating Luke Skywalker, underestimating me, and underestimating Ben Solo would be your downfall. I was right. Keep underestimating me Snoke, it gives me the advantage." 

"Child, I am not underestimating you, it is you who are underestimating yourself. Every cell in your body aches to join the Dark Side, as is your very birthright. You were born to rule, and so you shall. The only question remains is if Ren will still be around to see it, or if you'll kill him too. You'll destroy each other"

"I didn't kill you Snoke, he did."

Snoke's colorless eyes glowed with malice. "You didn't have to young Rey. You did what true rulers do, you didn't get your own hands dirty. You got Kylo Ren to do it for you."

"My hands are plenty dirty Snoke. I've killed with them many times. Over the past year I have protected that which I hold dear with saber, blaster, and X-Wing. As long as I breathe, I will continue to do so." Rey snarled, her teeth bared.

Snoke laughed that horrible dying laugh, his sunken chest rising up and down in cadence. "Anakin Skywalker's desire to protect what he held dear led him to become Darth Vader. You will understand in time."

Rey took two steps forward. She could reach out and touch Snoke if she chose. "We'll see." Rey spit.

Just as quickly as he appeared, he was gone, his horrible laugh still echoing in her ears.

She exited the double doors into the fledgling dawn, hope heavy in her heart, and Kylo Ren once again in her mind.

Luke stood with Yoda and Qui-Gon, watching the exchange between his former apprentice and the former Supreme Leader.

"I don't like this, at all." He voiced. 

"Rising her hatred of the Dark is, dangerous it is." Yoda replied sagely.

"I don't think hope is gone yet. I will speak to her at the next opportunity. Maybe I can be of some assistance." Qui-Gon answered.


	17. Obi-Wan

Kylo Ren paced, his anxiety and impatience obvious to the invisible onlooker behind him. Being without his Dyad, both mentally and physically was destroying him. He'd felt the pull to her strongly before but ever since they'd started being in close physical proximity it had only gotten stronger. It had only been a few minutes and he was already a wreck. It could be hours or even days before Rey came out. If she comes out at all. 

He couldn't think like that, Rey was strong. She'd do what she always did, she'd handle it. He silently wished she'd had a working saber to take with her, though he knew it would be no use against the monsters inside those walls.

"No need to worry, she'll be fine."

Kylo swung around, saber hissing, ready to strike down whatever interloper dared disturb him. He found himself facing a man a few years older than himself with reddish hair and beard. He was dressed in the cream robes of the Jedi. He had seen him before, in Anakin's visions.

"What are _you_ doing here?" He hissed, not disengaging his lightsaber despite it being completely useless against the Force ghost. How many of these damned things was he going to have to put up with?

The ghost grinned. "Ah, you recognize me then. No need to get touchy, I just came to keep you company while Rey completes her test."

"Is there any way I can get you to go away?" Ren spit.

"I'm afraid not. You're stuck with me for a while."

"Can you at least be quiet then?" Kylo lowered his sword. 

"Certainly, if that's what you wish."

The two stood in silence for a time, the ghost calm, the Supreme Leader silently seething. It finally became too much. "Why are you really here? To try and turn me to the Light?"

"I thought you didn't want to talk." The spirit teased. "I wanted to meet my namesake, see what kind of man you were."

"We've met. Now leave." Ren growled.

The ghost laughed again. "I can't, even if I wanted. I'm here until Rey's trial is completed. She's doing well, I might add."

At this Kylo's interest was piqued, his curiosity and concern for Rey beating out his pride. "You know what's going on inside?"

"Not details, but the general idea."

Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

"Hmmm. Your grandfather was right, you do have it bad."

He was really getting tired of hearing that. "I do not. I need Rey's power."

"Fine, deny it. But don't come running to me once it's too late."

"When what's too late?" Kylo seethed.

Obi-Wan adopted a solemn tone for the first time. "When she decides to move on. The Dyad makes you soulmates but doesn't guarantee that you will love each other. You're drawn to each other, but love is a choice. If you want her to acknowledge you as anything other than a temporary ally, you need to take the first step."

Kylo's jealousy flared at the thought of Rey leaving. "She'll stay. I'll make her want to stay. We're supposed to rule together."

The ghost shook his head sadly. "I knew your grandmother Ben, quite well. I served as part of her security service for a time. You and your grandfather have similar taste in women it seems. Rey is very much like Padmè in many respects; Intelligent, independent, powerful, kind, courageous and passionate about her deepest held beliefs."

Obi-Wan began showing Kylo images the way Anakin had before. Images of his grandmother as seen through the eyes of a friend and not a lover. He saw her dressed in the elaborate paint and costume distinct to the Royal House of Naboo standing up to the Trade Federation and comforting a child while disguised as a handmaiden in the desert of Tatooine. 

"After she was queen of Naboo, she went on to serve as senator. She fought against Palpatine as much as the Jedi did, although in a very different arena, politics instead of combat, although she wasn't against joining in the fray when required." 

Kylo saw her arguing passionately on the Senate floor and then, much to his surprise he saw her facing down a nexu while chained to a pillar then firing a blaster as she, Anakin, and Obi-Wan escaped from an arena full of battle droids.

"She was part of a small group of senators that went on to form the Rebel Alliance, including your other grandfather, Bail Organa."

The ghost paused to give Ren some time to process. Some of this Ren had known, some he did not. He knew Bail Organa had raised his mother as his own, making her princess of Alderaan and had been active in the Rebellion. That his biological grandmother had worked against his biological grandfather without knowing it.... It's possible that not even his mother knew that. Many such secrets of that era died with the last of the Old Republic.

"What's your point ghost?" 

"My point is, Rey is Padmè all over again. When Anakin offered Padmè the chance to rule the galaxy she rebuked him just as Rey has done to you because it went against her deeply held belief in democracy. She was as loyal to the Old Republic as Rey is to the Resistance. She fought until the very end to defend it and so will Rey."

The old Jedi became even more serious. "Anakin's desire to protect Padmè is what drove him to the Dark Side, and eventually caused the very thing he sought to circumvent: Her death. She lived just long enough to pass life on to the twins she was carrying, name them, and then died of a broken heart. She lost the will to live. I should know, I was there. I watched as one of the strongest people I knew passed into the Force as a result of a deep betrayal. I was the first to hold your mother and Uncle Luke. I was also part of the group that made the decision to separate them."

He saw the Jedi sitting with Padme as she breathed her last, holding one of her children. He saw Bail Organa take his mother and he watched as Kenobi handed Luke off to his family on Tatooine. He watched the funeral procession as all of Naboo mourned, Padmè young and beautiful in her coffin, white flowers in her hair. 

Kylo stood silent. His mother had said the same thing once before, that Padmè had lost the will to live. He'd seen an old holo of his grandmother when he was a boy, the only one his mother had. She was arguing before the Senate, strength of will and passion in her voice. The thought that someone that strong could fall due to a broken heart had made no sense to him then. Is that how he'd kill Rey?

"You can try and cage Rey, she'll wither and die just as your grandmother did. That is if you can cage her. I think you'll find Rey much harder to contain. Padmè was already married to your grandfather and carrying his children when she was tested. It was the most vulnerable she had ever been, that's not a coincidence. Padmè was a powerful politician, a beloved queen and respected senator. Anakin once said she was delicate like a bomb and that's as accurate a way of describing her as any. 

But Rey has no such entanglements, her situation is very different. Rey is a warrior, a survivor who has walked through Hell and come out stronger on the other side. She's a Jedi Knight, a Resistance fighter that's been tested in battle time and time again; what your ilk would call 'Rebel Scum'. She's not delicate like a bomb, she is a bomb."

Kylo saw new images of Rey in his mind: Suspended from a rope high above the ground as she scavenged an old Star Destroyer for parts, cutting her way through the Praetorian guard, then through a group of stormtroopers in a city setting, flying a mission in an X-Wing. Most fascinating was her battle with him on Starkiller through the eyes of an onlooker, the way they had struggled against each other in the snow as the planet broke apart around them. Beautiful.

"What I am trying to tell you Ben, is if you want her by your side you need to earn it. Her loyalty, once given is absolute. She's not promised it to you. She won't stay for power or authority. She'll stay for conviction and strength of character. 

As I said, don't come running to me when she's gone."

Kylo's rage flared as he spoke through gritted teeth, "That's what you think. She just doesn't understand yet."

"No Ben, it is you who doesn't understand." 

The ghost paused as though listening to a faraway conversation before smiling, "Rey will be out soon, and I must be on my way. I do hope you'll take my advice seriously. May the Force be with you." 

Ren turned and looked as the doors of the temple-turned-palace opened and Rey stepped into the first light of the dawn.


	18. Visions Shared

Kylo turned to the sound of creaking doors filling the still air, his conversation with his eponym heavy in his mind. The first signs of dawn were peaking over the horizon in the eastern sky as she finally appeared on the grand steps bathed in the pink and orange light. He could tell from her tainted aura and her defeated walk that something had not gone well. He wanted to run to her, to hold her, but also sensed now was not the time. Whatever it was, he would wait for her to come to him.

She appeared to be unharmed physically, but as they both well knew, that didn't mean anything. "How'd it go, did you find your crystal?"

She smiled wearily. "I did, see." She reached into her bag and pulled out a large piece of white kyber. 

"Hmm, larger than usual. I wonder what it means."

"There's more." She opened up the pack and motioned for him to look inside. "Lightsaber parts, I found them in an old storage chamber."

He nodded. "Good, you'll be able to start the process then when we get back." 

"Yes, now let's get out of here. I've had enough this place for one lifetime."

"That makes two of us."

The walk back to the shuttle was silent, except for their footsteps, both too weary from their respective experiences to put a voice to it. Several times during the walk Rey's hand brushed up against his. He fought the urge to grab hold.

Once in the shuttle, Kylo went through the familiar take off sequence almost as though he himself were on autopilot. Normally the blue rush of hyperspace calmed him, but today it just made him more anxious. He needed to get away from the windows, which meant going to the back with Rey. 

He tried to be as nonthreatening as possible as he extracted two bottles of water and two meal bars from the over head. At least this time we don't need the medkit. 

He sat on his bunk, offering one set of the rations to Rey, which she took with a weary smile. He was beginning to understand that keeping her well fed would better her attitude towards him. 

They ate in a silence that was neither comfortable nor uncomfortable, but rather the silence of two world weary kindred spirits.

Rey spoke first, her elbows on her knees, head in her hands. "I don't know where to begin." 

"Start at the beginning." 

"The second the doors closed I felt our connection sever. I'm sure you did too. The Dark whispered, trying to distract from me from my goal but I was able to fight it. 

I found the stairwell and at the top I met an old Jedi Master, who guided me to the entrance." 

Kylo's felt his ears prick forward, his own recent encounter still at the forefront of his mind. "Who was it?".

"He said his name was Yoda, small green alien, spoke funny."

Ah, Kylo had grown up with stories of this particular Master. It made sense that he'd be there. It also explained how Kenobi knew Rey's progress.

"The entrance was a slide into a cavern. It was like no place I had ever seen. It was warm and light. It was.... incredible. I heard my crystal singing to me. It was up high and I had to levitate to get to it. I'd never done it before, not like that. I levitated back up through the slide. When I reached the top I had a vision." 

She stopped and Kylo could tell she was debating how much to tell him. While he wanted to pry the answer out of her, he faked patience. 

Instead of speaking she reached her hand out to his temple, asking permission to show him. He gave it with a silent nod.

She bridged their minds with a gentle push.

_The first image he saw was of him sitting on the throne of the Sith. Rey, wearing a form-fitting, skin-baring red dress was draped over his lap, his hand on her bare thigh. He found it sexy as hell._

_The second image was of the two of them laying broken on a stone floor while blue lightning struck all around them, a very one-sided air battle raged above them. Palpatine's Final Order._

Before he even saw it, he could tell this was the one that bothered Rey the most, even more than the image of their demise. _He saw himself and Rey sitting in the throne room on the Steadfast. They gazed upon the galaxy that was their's to do with as they willed. She looked unhappy, her wrist chained to his._

It symbolized the loss of her own freedom, the end of her free will, and it scared her more than death. Even if she died facing Palpatine it would have been for her cause. It was better than an empty life. Obi-Wan's warning sounded in his mind. 

_She'll wither and die..._

Curiously, she seemed to not be overly concerned with the image of herself as a Sith. He realized she'd accepted her heritage, that particular fear no longer held sway over her. 

She couldn't meet his gaze. "Is that how you really see us, how you think it will be?" He whispered. 

He held his own hand to her cheek, silently asking and being granted permission to show her his vision of it. 

_The two of them stood side-by-side before the glass dome of the throne room. The galaxy was finally at peace, all the evils of the universe banished. There was no more war, slavery had been abolished, poverty eliminated. Peace, freedom, justice, and security were the law of the land. There was Order through out, and the galaxy was grateful._

Rey looked up at him sadly. "That will never work Kylo. You can't bring peace through dominance."

He laid his palm against her cheek. "Then teach me, show me how'd you do it. I don't and I never have seen you as my inferior Rey. I tried to tell myself you were, but I knew I was lying to myself. You're my equal in all things. Stay and I will help you build your vision."

He had never known anyone whose smile could be so sad. "I see you Rey. I understand. To have all this power and nothing to do with it. We'll use it to build a new Order. You and me, together. It's why the Force made us."

She shook her head against his palm. "There's something else. I saw Snoke, as I was leaving. He said that I was meant to rule, not because of any power but because I was able to get you to kill him for me. That's what rulers do, make others carry out their bidding."

For that instant, Kylo wished that Snoke was still alive so he could kill him again. That he could continue to torment Rey even after his death was unthinkable; that he could make her feel guilty for Kylo's actions was even worse. Today should have been a great victory for Rey and had destroyed it.

 _You blamed his death on her._ Spoke his Darkness.

Applying the very lightest possible pressure to the underneath of her jaw with his thumb, he gently lifted her perfect face until her hazel eyes met his. Maker, he wanted to kiss her.

"Rey, you didn't get me to kill Snoke. I killed him because he needed to die, he needed to die years ago. If anything, _you_ helped _me._ You distracted him enough that his attention was off me and I could activate your saber." He leaned forward, lightly touching their foreheads together. "But, I'd be lying if I said that watching him torture you wasn't the catalyst. I still hear your screams in my sleep."

"He told me we'd destroy one another." Rey whispered.

Kylo felt his dead heart break. He slid his hand from her cheek, to the back of her skull, lightly pulling her head to rest on his shoulder. His left hand caressing the small of her back. She curled her arms around his upper torso. They were still on the edges of their separate bunks, knees in between each others to fit the tight space, several inches between the rest of their bodies. He longed to pull her against him, to take her pain and fear into himself. But this wasn't about him and his desires. It was about Rey and she had requested time. He was determined not to repeat his mistake from a few days ago, even though he still didn't completely understand what he did wrong. There were no tears this time, he wasn't sure if that was good or bad or neither.

He only knew her and she only knew him, two broken halves forming a perfect whole.

*

"You need to rest, Rey."

"No, I need a new saber. The faster I get to work on it the better," Maker he was infuriating. He always just expected her to do whatever he said.

They'd been having this argument for a half hour with neither giving ground.

"The process is difficult, requires total concentration and the meditation portion can take days. You're nearing a full standard day since you last slept. If you're not well rested, it could go horribly wrong."

"If it could take days then best to get started now."

"If it takes days to complete then a few hours won't matter." Kylo sighed. "There's a Supreme Council meeting in an hour and a half. Its important that you're there. Hux knows you were injured on Mustafar and news travels fast. They need to see you, strong and healthy. Eat a real meal, clean up, and come to the meeting. If you're still ready when we're done, you can get started." 

Rey considered his proposal. She was hungry and sweaty. The adrenaline of the hunt had worn off on the trip back to the flagship. She didn't know Hux well, but he seemed the type to strike when she was weak. He needed to see she wasn't. "That is a reasonable compromise." 

"I'll leave you to it then." 

After Rey inhaled enough food to feed a small army, she made her way to the refresher, setting the water to as hot as she knew she could handle, causing the whole space to fill with steam. Her shoulder was aching and the heat would help the muscle to relax. 

Her thoughts inevitably drifted to the dark man next door, wondering for the thousandth time what was becoming of her. She should hate him, but for some reason she didn't. He was the monster that killed Han and millions of others, he was the Dark she had sworn to defeat. But, in the shuttle back from Coruscant he had looked so vulnerable as he tried to assuage her fear of subjugation. For a few seconds Ben Solo had visited her. 

She slid her soapy hands over her skin, enjoying the sensation of the sweat and dust being scrubbed from it. What would his hands feel like?

If Rey hadn't already been red in the face from the hot water she would have blushed at the thought. Rey had explored her own body before but rarely did so. It was something that didn't hold much appeal to her, and she was busy all the time anyway. 

But right now, she was noticing, as though for the first time, the way the rest of her body responded as her own hands roamed over it. She could only imagine how his hands would feel, rough palms and long fingers working their way across her wet skin, the fantasy eliciting a tiny moan from her. The way his skin would feel, her hands on his broad chest... Rey felt the heat pooling in her belly and an aching wetness that did not come from the shower in her center. Should she? No, no time right now. She needed to get these formalities over with so she could work on her saber. She reluctantly shut the water off, and prepared to get dressed.

Kylo's hands were scrubbing at his scalp, avoiding his head wound when he felt the shift. He was in almost the same environment as he left but the water that had beating down on him from above was gone. It was just steam. Where was Rey, unless the Force was trying to show him something else? And why now of all times? He went through great trouble to never allow his face be seen and here he was completely naked!

He heard a small sound, like a tiny moan and turned his attention to it. Barely visible in the thick fog was Rey. He shook himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming, but no this was real. She hadn't noticed him, yet. He slid slightly forward on the wet white tiles, straining to see her better. She had her back to him, her soaked hair stuck to her shoulders, running her own soapy hands up and down her body. He could just make out the shape of her curves, the way her hips sloped to her perfect rear. He felt himself growing hard at the sight, imagining how her combination of wet, soft skin and firm muscle would feel in his hands.

Force connection or no, Rey would not be pleased to find him here, naked, ogling her backside, with a hard on no less, though it might be worth it... How the hell was he going to get out of here? Oh fuck, she's turning around...

As Rey turned to face him, he felt the shift again and found himself back in his own shower. He immediately switched the setting to cold, cursing out load as he tried to banish the image of Rey but it seemed to be tattooed against the inside of his eyelids. He'd been consistently at half mast whenever he was in her presence and this was only going to make it worse. If he thought the Force was trying to torture him to death before, he was sure of it now. 

Rey sat next to Kylo in the throne room, her own having been installed during their absence. She was not happy about it, coming far to close to the vision she had in the temple for comfort, despite Kylo's attempts to convince her otherwise. 

"Princess, it's so good to you see doing so well. When I heard what happened on Mustafar, I was quite concerned, but you seem to have made a full recovery, Hux crooned to her.

_He's trying to determine if you're still injured. Let him know you're not._

"I appreciate your concern but it is unwarranted. I have had far worse injuries in the past." Rey replied with what she hoped sounded like authority. 

"If only he would allow me to send a small squad of support troopers..."

"As I explained General Hux, that is unnecessary. If I ever feel that we will need the extra support, I will request it."

The rest of the meeting passed with little incident as the various generals and admirals reported their progress towards the preparations against Palpatine. Rey followed as much as she could. If this went south and she had to run she wanted to be able to tell Leia as much as possible about First Order operations, but her attention kept drifting back to the Kyber crystal stowed safely in her room.

The ship was in it's night cycle when the meeting finally ended. Rey had been stifling yawns near the end. She had an inkling Kylo had intentionally run the meeting long to wear her out. Unfortunately, it had worked. 

"Well sweetheart, are you going to start on your saber?" he asked as they stood outside the door to her suite. She wanted to slap the smirk off his face. 

"Since the meeting took so long, I think it'll wait." 

"Good idea your worshipfulness."

Rey was too tired to do anything more than glare. Where was he coming up with this stuff?

Rey went straight to the bed chamber, stripping off the cape as she went. How the fuck could he wear these all the time?

She placed it, the forest green jacket, black trousers and short black boots she was wearing into the wardrobe, grabbing the long sleeved sleep shirt off it's hanger. She silently hoped the nightmares wouldn't haunt her tonight.

Kylo couldn't help but feel satisfied as he entered his own chambers. As the Supreme Leader of the First Order, he was used to his every whim being obeyed instantly and without question. His reputation ensured it; a reputation that Rey clearly didn't give a shit about. In fact, disobedience seemed to be hardwired into her very being. He'd have to resort to more underhanded methods to gain her compliance. 

_Challenge Accepted._ declared his Darkness.

Upon entering, Ren went straight to the long table that took up the far wall of his office. With reverence, he opened the velvet lined box containing Darth Vader's twisted helmet and placed the legacy saber inside. He pondered the conversation that had taken place on Mustafar, his grandfather's cryptic warnings. If it was even his grandfather, he still wasn't convinced that it might not have been an impostor. 

Then there was the conversation with Obi-Wan Kenobi to consider. He hadn't yet told Rey about the encounter and was debating whether it would be wise to do so.

To what end were they playing at? Both had offered him unsolicited and unwelcome advice about his relationship with Rey: Anakin's in the context of repeating the mistakes of the past, Obi-Wan's as insight to Rey's motivations for her actions, including her refusal of his proposals. Why? With all the chaos resulting from Palpatine's return were they giving him relationship advice?

Rey's account of her own dealings with the relics of the Jedi indicated coverage of a far wider range of topics. His jaw clenched at the nerve of Luke and Snoke appearing to her. Even if Luke had offered her some helpful words in regards to her new saber, Rey's reaction afterwards also clearly indicated Luke had attempted to turn her against him. Snoke had apparently been his same evil, manipulative self. Only Yoda seemed to have been indifferent to their personal dealings, having led her to her crystal and a secret stash of lightsaber parts.

His wandering mind returned to the task at hand. He had always preferred the combat teachings of the Force over the spiritual. As such, he had little use for meditation but it was necessary to one actively seeking guidance. He lost himself in the flow of the Force, feeling the movement of it through the souls on board the ship, from the tsunami that seemed to engulf Rey right down to the ripples in the blades of grass in the onboard garden. He silently begged it to point the way, to tell him what he needed to do next. An image flashed in his mind, of the dagger that had been confiscated from Chewy. He pulled back from the flow and grounded himself in his grandfather's mask. Why the dagger? He already had a Sith wayfinder, he didn't need another. 

Luckily, the dagger had been re-confiscated from Threepio after his capture and returned to his quarters where it belonged. He carefully examined it, wondering what other significance it might have. Rey's parents had been murdered with it, as had many others. Something to do with them? A question for the morning he decided.

As tired as he was from the day's events sleep eluded him. Every time he closed his eyes the image of Rey in the shower appeared in his mind. Her nearness was teasing him, whispering of something so close and yet so far. Something he might never have.. What had she been thinking about that had made her moan as she touched herself all over? He rarely gave in to the urge to relieve himself, seeing it as a poor substitute for the real thing, but if this kept up he'd have to give in. This woman would be the end of him yet.

Two figures stood watching the waves roll in on Ach-To.

"Do you think he'll figure it out?" Ahsoka asked her former master. 

"I hope so. I also hope that damned helmet disappears, I'm getting tired of this."


	19. Qui-Gon

"Whooooo. Here we go." Rey said aloud to herself. She was settled on the floor of her bed chamber, crystal in her hands, lightsaber parts, a soldering torch, multi-tool, and other assorted bits and pieces spread out around her. She'd banished Kylo from the room, wanting complete privacy.

Rey centered herself in the Force, smiling as she felt it's warmth surround her like a hug from an old friend. She could feel the crystal's eagerness to absorb that warmth into itself so that it may be complete. The Jedi was happy to oblige, feeding it her essence, thereby making it an extension of herself. 

Some time later, she knew not how long, the Kyber slowed then completely ceased to draw from her. She smiled as she could feel it's contentment in her hands, millennia of waiting for fulfillment finally over. 

Rey reluctantly withdrew from the warmth of the Light, grounding herself in the cool tile floor beneath her. She was disoriented and weak as she opened her eyes, the crystals feeling heavy in her hands. Crystals? To her wonderment and dismay, she found herself holding not one, but two crystals each lit from within by a golden light. 

She'd broken it.

How could this have happened? The Kyber felt so happy in her hands, how could she have done this? She knew how to repair it but that would take weeks she didn't have.

"It appears you're going to have a very unique lightsaber. I must admit I'm a bit jealous." The deep but friendly voice startling her, causing her to feel even dizzier. She looked up to see a tall Jedi standing over her. His face was friendly and open, his long hair and beard streaked with grey. He was surrounded by the telltale blue glow of a Force ghost.

"I didn't mean to startle you. My name is Qui-Gon Jinn. Good to finally meet you Rey."

She blinked up at him, Maker he was as tall as Kylo. "How do you know me?"

He smiled as he settled down beside her. "We all know you Rey."

Rey nodded, not really understanding. 

"You've been meditating for over a full day. Your body and mind are tired and you fed a great deal of your own energy into the Kyber. It's expected for you to feel weak right now. Go eat and drink, you'll feel better, I'm not going anywhere."

Rey couldn't tell if she was more compliant than usual or if she was too hungry to question the stranger's orders. 

Twenty minutes later, having sucked down two protein packs and what felt like a gallon of water, she was feeling much more like herself, though still very weak. She reentered the room to find Qui-Gon right where she left him, standing guard over what would hopefully become her lightsaber.

"Welcome back. You'll be tired for a few days while your energy replenishes. In the meantime, let's get to work on your saber."

"Is that why you're here, to help me?" 

"Yes. In the days of the Republic padawans were assisted by an old droid in building their sabers. I thought, in his absence, I could be of help."

Rey smiled. "Thank you Master Jedi. But, what happened to my crystal, why did it break."

"It broke because it was meant to break. It was already much larger than most and as it fed it split in two. Rare, but not unheard of."

"What does it mean?" 

"It means your saber is going to be as unique as you are."

"I don't even know where to start." 

Qui-Gon smiled. "Start at the beginning. Is there anything you liked or didn't like about your old saber? The way it felt or moved? Was the hilt too big or small?"

Rey thought for a moment before answering. "To be honest a saber never has felt quite right. I can use it well enough, but I was always more comfortable with my quarter...staff..."

Qui-Gon grinned as Rey grasped the meaning of her two crystals. "Quarterstaff hmmm. You need to be careful with those."

"Can, can I do that?" 

"Your saber is as limited as your imagination. It was rare, but some Force users did use a saberstaff or even two lightsabers in tandem." 

Rey considered. "I think I know what kind of saber I want."

"Good, now to build it." 

"How? I'm usually pretty good with stuff like this but...."

"Use the Force, Rey. Imagine the saber in your mind and create it."

Rey closed her eyes and once again reached into the Force. She could feel her crystals but nothing else. How was she going to build this if she couldn't see it."

_Look with your eyes and the Force._

Rey opened her eyes as she had done in the temple, the haze over her eyes somehow making everything clearer. 

It was like putting a puzzle together, she just needed to figure out the order of the pieces. And so she worked. Twisting and soldering, cutting and splicing. She stopped occasionally to ask a question of Qui-Gon, regarding a certain part or for an opinion on how best to fit two pieces together.

After what could have been been minutes or weeks, Rey stood, triumphantly holding her new saber in front of her. It was longer than the hilt of Anakin's saber - nearly twice as long in fact- the silver partially covered by a criss-crossed pattern made of strips of brown leather. In the very center and at either end the silver was broken up by a thin copper band. Rey took a deep and pressed the activator switch. Twin beams of white gold light emitted from either end. 

Qui-Gon smiled in congratulations. "Very good, very unusual design. Tell me about it."

"I thought about what you said, about what I liked and didn't like about Anakin's saber. The leather wrapping is to give me a better grip, it's also thinner than his because my hands are smaller. There's a crystal at each end powering the blades independently of each other. And finally, an activator at each end so I can do this..."

She with a quick flick of her wrists the center separated into two distinct sabers, one in each hand. 

Qui-Gon silently noted and approved that she had instinctively made one a shodo saber with a shorter blade than usual. He had never seen anything quite like the way the Force worked through this girl. She was an instrument of its will just as much it was an instrument of her's. Beyond that was a grit and know-how forged by years of having to be creatively self-sufficient in a hostile environment. Qui-Gon felt a pang of regret as he realized she was what Anakin Skywalker might have been had the strict conformity of the Jedi not destroyed that same creative spirit.

"It's perfect for you."

Rey blushed a bit as she deactivated the blades, sitting on the edge of the bed. She was still far too weak to stand for much longer.

"It also confirms a suspicion I had. You're a Sentinel, someone who balances mastery of the Force with worldly pursuits like mechanics and slicing."

"Is that bad?" Rey questioned, a suddenly self-conscious.

"Not at all. We Jedi had a habit of having our heads too much in the Force and ignoring the reality of the world around us."

"Master Yoda said the same thing."

"My time with you is drawing to an end, but I wanted to impart one last bit of knowledge."

Rey leaned forward with interest, exhaustion momentarily forgotten. 

"You feel a pull to the Dark sometimes, don't you?"

Rey's heart froze in her chest, palms suddenly sweaty. They knew. They were going to hate her. Why was Qui-Gon smiling?

"That's not necessarily a bad thing, Rey. The Dark Side of the Force is misunderstood and misused. Remember the balance you felt on Ach-to? You need to embrace that same balance within yourself. For too long we Jedi sought to purge all Darkness from ourselves, at great cost. Control the Dark, use it, but don't let it control you. That's the key to keeping true to yourself and to bringing Ben Solo back."

Rey nodded, a small smile of relief on her face. They knew and they understood and it was all okay!

"May the Force be with you, Rey."

The kind Master blinked out of existence before her very eyes. Rey wanted nothing more than to crawl into the sheets and sleep for the next standard week. There was one more thing to do first. She felt for the thread that connected her Force to Kylo's sending out a message.

_I'm ready._


	20. Ahsoka

The Supreme Leader of the First Order, one of the most powerful men in the galaxy... paced. Over and over he marched over the same stretch of floor in his office. It had been almost two standard days and still Rey remained sequestered. How long was this going to take?

He'd spent the past 36 hours worrying and trying to keep himself occupied. The inability to sleep had made him even more temperamental than usual. He'd nearly choked Hux to death three times, had destroyed a conference room, sent Lt. Mitaka and several others to the medwing, and caused general chaos throughout the ship. Even a practice flight in his TIE Silencer had failed to help. He'd racked his brain trying to discover the significance of the dagger, to no avail. His only source of comfort was the beacon on the other side of the wall, proof that Rey still breathed.

"Hmmmm, interesting dagger."

Kylo spun around at the sound of the feminine voice behind him. He found himself facing a Togruta woman in grey armor. Unlike Obi-Wan, he didn't recognize this one.

He groaned, "Great, another dead Jedi come to tell me all of my flaws."

"I am no Jedi, and I'm not here to belittle you. I know all too well how that goes."

Kylo's eyes narrowed with suspicion, "Who are you?"

"My name is Ahsoka Tano, I was Anakin Skywalker's padawan for a time."

"I thought you said you aren't a Jedi." Ren accused.

"I'm not. I left the order before finishing my training. I saw first-hand what it had become and wanted no part in it."

Kylo considered her words with surprise. He had never heard of a Jedi leaving before.

The spirit continued, "Like you, I found the rules and regulations of the Jedi too strict. After being framed for an explosion and a murder I was imprisoned. Even after being exonerated, I decided I'd had enough, as my experience only served as proof of what I had begun to suspect, that the Jedi had lost sight of their mandate."

"So you turned to the Dark then?"

The spirit shook her head, "It doesn't need to be one or the other, Ben. I found balance within myself."

Kylo's temper flared at the sound of the hated name. "That's not my name." He paused, curious despite himself. 

"I wandered for a time. After the fall of the Republic I joined the Rebellion. I even once battled Darth Vader, my former master. After the end of the war I set out to find a friend who had disappeared named Ezra Bridger. And now, here I am," The Togruta smiled sadly.

"And why are you here?" He snapped.

"To tell you that it's not only possible but it's okay to embrace both the Light and Dark inside your self. Feeling the pull to the Light doesn't mean you're going to become a hollow shell of yourself and feeling a belonging in the Dark doesn't mean you have to be an agent of chaos."

Kylo listened intently. Ahsoka was confirming everything he had ever secretly believed, the first to ever do so.

"Find balance within yourself, free from the restrictions of both the Light and Dark."

"And how do I do that?"

"Well, for starters, you could learn to have a little fun," the ghost teased before returning to her more serious tone. "That is something you are going to have to discover for yourself. It's a journey unique to every person. I can tell you it starts with self-acceptance."

"I have accepted myself," the warlord spit.

"No, you haven't. You've accepted the version of yourself that everyone else sees. You need to accept your mistakes and flaws along with your strengths, your bad deeds and your good."

"What everyone sees of me is my true self. I'm a monster." Kylo said, trying to hide the misery in his voice.

She shook her head, "You're using that as an excuse to avoid having to process real emotions like grief and anger. Your father's death haunts you and you tell yourself that you're a monster to justify it. Monsters do bad things and because you've done bad things you're a monster. Circular logic at it's finest." 

Ahsoka paused before continuing. "You don't have to forgive yourself to accept yourself. Even good people do horrible things sometimes, even the wisest make mistakes. Accept that and you will accept your humanity. That's the first step to finding balance within yourself."

"You make it sound so easy," Kylo glared. 

The Togruta's expression became one of sad understanding, "It is the hardest thing you will ever do."

Kylo couldn't help but stare. No one had ever spoken to him like this, not even Rey. Rey understood him better than anyone else, but even she had never voiced it like this.

Ahsoka stepped closer to the table, peering closely at the dagger, "Fascinating. Do you know where it's from or what it says?" 

Kylo shook his head. 

"That's a shame. I must be on my way. May the Force be with you, Ben." As she faded into the nothingness.

Kylo stood in place, pondering the mysterious woman's words. He didn't have much time to ponder before a familiar presence returned to his mind.

_I'm ready._

Kylo tore into Rey's quarters with a speed even he didn't believe was possible. He found Rey sitting on her bed, an exhausted but proud smile on her face. He could feel a lessening in the intensity of her Force, as though it had seeped out of her. She was pale and had dark circles under her eyes.

"You look awful." Somehow popped out of his mouth.

"So do you." She replied sarcastically. 

It was true. His dark circles and pale skin matched hers.

She motioned for him to come sit next to her on the bed. He hesitantly sat next to her as she handed him a silver cylinder wrapped in leather.

In his frenzy to see her, he had forgotten the reason for this whole ordeal. He examined her new saber closely. It was like nothing he had ever seen. It was almost twice as long as a normal saber and more slender with a braided leather grip. It looked and felt like her. 

He silently handed it back to her as she stood. As she activated it, twin beams of white gold light emitted from either end. He watched in wonder as she twirled it once before breaking it apart at the center, creating two distinct blades. She deactivated the blades and reconnected them in the middle.

As she reconnected the cylinders, she stumbled from the simple effort. Kylo caught her by the waist as she fell, guiding her back to the bed.

She looked at him self-consciously. "Well?"

He carefully brushed few stray hairs out of her eyes, his fingertips lingering on her forehead. "I think it's as amazing as you are. Now, you should get some rest. We'll talk in the morning." 

She took his large hand in both of her small ones, her expression suddenly shy.

His heart caught in his throat. She looked just like she had in the hut on the temple island. 

"Thank you. For everything."

"No need. Now sleep."

On Ach-to the Council was gathered around the center pool of the temple discussing the events of the past few days.

"You know Snips, I think you actually managed to get through to him." Anakin commented to his former student.

"What can I say, I had lots of practice dealing with difficult people." She grinned back.

"I think we all have by now." Qui-Gon said with a glance at Anakin.

Luke spoke next. "I think we can call this a success all the way around. Rey has her new saber and Ben is slowly starting to turn. Hopefully he'll also figure out the dagger." 

"Perhaps we should have asked this question before, but does he know what it says or how to read it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Rey knows what it says, let's hope he's not too proud to ask her about it." Luke answered. 

"Oooh boy." Anakin replied with a worried look.

"Hope we must, the holocron they find." Yoda added with a nod.

From deep within the belly of the _Steadfast_ , Allegiant General Pryde reported in to his master about the recent ongoings.

"Thank you General Pryde. They are becoming too close. I will have to do something about it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does everyone think so far? Any ideas what good old Palpatine has planned?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	21. Visions of Betrayal

TW: Some parts of this chapter may be triggering to survivors of domestic assault. I'll post a synopsis in the end of chapter notes for anyone wishing to skip.

_Kylo was walking through a set of unfamiliar dark hallways, searching. Searching for Rey. He could sense her. He could hear her, her voice a faint whisper._

_He followed her voice until he came to a door. He could hear sounds coming from the other side, Rey's voice and.... something else. He opened it to the sight of Rey, completely bare, straddling the flyboy, ecstasy written on her face, a moan on her lips._

Kylo woke with a start, ripping the top sheet he wrapped himself in as he tossed and turned in his sleep. Casting his Force out he breathed a sigh of relief as he felt Rey's beacon, less bright than usual but still strong, in the room next door. She was asleep and would be for much of the day.

She was planning on trying to leave him, he could feel it. The dream was a warning, just like the one about Mustafar. He couldn't let it happen, he had to keep her here. She was his, and she wasn't going anywhere. Especially not back to the Resistance. Not back to a low-class flyboy. 

Obi-Wan's words on Coruscant rang in his ears like a warning siren. 

Rey is loyal to the Resistance

Her loyalty, once given is absolute. She's not promised it to you. 

He was right. Rey hadn't chosen him and she didn't plan to either. He needed to change that.

He stumbled over to the comm set into the wall. "Mitaka. Tell General Hux I want him to meet me in the throne room in an hour,"

Rey stood in the kitchenette making a cup of caf and a slice of toast. She was starving after everything that happened the day before and was still exhausted and could tell her Force energy had not yet recovered.

Exhaustion or no she grinned as she remembered her new saberstaff. She was immensely proud of how it had turned out. She needed to ask Kylo about getting access to the rest of the floor or at least the training room. After leaving her saber with her for the night surely he would trust her enough with that at least. Having not trained in a few days she could feel her muscles stiff from disuse, her recent misadventures having been more mentally taxing than physical. 

What could she do in the meantime? She could move all the furniture into the bedroom, that would give her the whole room to work with. It wasn't large enough to really get going, but would have to do. She could also do some simple weight training excercises.

Kylo paced, his palms sweaty inside his leather gloves. He had started the process of getting his plans in motion. He had his meeting with General Hux in half an hour and a visit to engineering after that. He unconciously chewed his lip as he considered. Was he overreacting? Had the dream been just that, a dream? 

_She's going to leave. You know it's true. She will run back to the Resistance, to him._

He couldn't take that chance. Rey couldn't leave him for the Resistance if there was no Resistance left to return. She'd have to stay. Hux had trailed the _Bestoon Legacy_ back to Ajan Kloss using a transmitter embedded in the stolen Captain's medallion. Even Kylo had to admit it was genius. The slimy bastard had his uses.

He couldn't help but feel a little guilty about breaking his promise to Rey, but she had never had to know. 

_She's breaking her promise to you by planning to leave. You're justified in doing this._ Spoke the Darkness in his mind. 

He still had to figure out that damned dagger. Maybe Rey would know. She had went to Pasaana to find it, perhaps she knew that to which the ghost was referring.

Six hours later a showered and satisfied Rey sat at the table swigging from a bottle of water. She'd had a great training session, at least for a room so small and had the telltale muscle soreness to prove it. Her new saberstaff had responded perfectly to her every movement. It was truly an extension of herself in a way Anakin's saber had not been. The twin sabers aspect would take some training to master as she was unfamiliar with it. She couldn't wait to try it out against some practice droids!

The door buzzed as Kylo let himself in. "Ah. Just the man I wanted to see." 

She could see him stiffen at the remark. His aura was nervous and his mind blocks at full strength. What was going on?

"About what?" He asked, still sounding tense.

"I was training with my new saberstaff a little bit today. The room is much too small. I was hoping you would give me access to the rest of the floor, or at least the training room."

It was a moment before he spoke, making Rey worry. "Let's discuss it in my quarters. There's something there I want to show you." 

Something in his quarters... Rey couldn't say why, but it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. It was as if the Force itself was screaming at her not to go. She mentally shook herself. She was just being silly.

"Sure, okay. I mean, I hope you know by now that I'm not planning on escaping, right?" She said trying to lighten the mood. 

Far from amusing Kylo, it seemed to only make him angry. He latched her wrist the way he had in the shuttle on the way to Mustafar, twisting her arm around while stepping in closer to her. He spoke in the quietly terrifying way that only he could. "If you try to leave, I will personally rip every member of the Resistance limb from limb." Rey froze as Kylo half dragged her out of her suite and into his own. 

He never slowed as he headed straight for the room she knew to be his office. He paused in front of a long table and held up Ochi's dagger. "What do you know about this?" He demanded. 

Rey was flabbergasted. "We heard it could show us where to find a Sith wayfinder." She answered honestly. 

His eyes narrowed. "Is that all? How did you know it was there?" He shook her wrist making her wince.

"Luke wrote about it in his journal. He didn't find it but thought it was on Pasaana. When Palpatine made his broadcast, we decided to go looking. We found it by accident when we fell into the hidden cavern Ochi died in." Rey gasped as she looked up into his nearly black eyes. She hadn't seen his eyes look like that since the fight in the snow on Starkiller. 

"And what does it say?"

He didn't know? Why did he care now? He already had a wayfinder. 

"I don't know." She lied. 

She felt every muscle in her body tense and freeze. The bastard had placed her in the same full body freeze he had on Takodana!!!

"You're hiding something from me Rey. Why were you on Kijimi?" 

"We, we were on Kijimi because Po.. because someone in our group knew someone there that he thought could translate it from Sith. It turned out be a dead end." 

He leaned in close, gripping her chin . "You wouldn't lie to me, would you Rey? You know you can't keep anything from me, right?" 

If she weren't already frozen in place, the tone in his voice would have paralyzed her in fear. "I'm not lying. Kylo, what's this about?"

Still having not released her, Kylo took what appeared to be two thick metal bracelets off of the table and locked one to either wrist. "Some new information has come to light and you're going to be under even closer security than before. These are shock bracelets, Rey. If you try and leave your room without them having been deactivated, they will shock you until you either lose consciousness or return to your room. If you try to remove them, they will shock you. They have special minerals built into them that make them resistantto the Force, so don't even bother." He retook her wrist and then released the bind. 

With the click of the cuffs, Rey felt her freedom truly leave her. She could almost see the chain from her vision tying her to Kylo. "Why are you doing this?"

He stroked her cheek with a surprisingly gentle touch so unlike the grip on her wrist. "So I can keep you." 

As if reading her mind, he loosened the grip on her wrist just slightly as he led her back to her room. Once there he opened a tiny panel on each cuff, punching in a code she couldn't see. "Gather up everything you need. I have some preparations to make tonight, but first thing tomorrow you're being transferred into my room." 

Rey was silent as he turned and left collecting her saberstaff as he did so, a single thought repeating in her head. 

_I have to get out of here._

Her training kicked in and she began mentally analyzing the situation. Something happened that made him suspicious of her, she had no idea what. He was planning something... bad. She needed more information. If only she could see what he was doing now.

Wait, maybe she could.

She delicately touched the string tying them to together, desperately hoping that if he felt her he would believe she just wanted to talk. She carefully searched for Kylo's signature, finding it seething in his office. She pictured the seating area that the office was separated from and silently willed herself to be there, behind the long sofa that was similar to the one in her room. 

She opened her eyes to find herself crouched behind the piece of furniture. He didn't seem to realize she was there. Kylo was not a quiet man, his voice carried across every room he was in, for which she was suddenly grateful.

"General Hux. Yes, prepare for the invasion of Ajan Kloss."

Her eyes widened with horror as she stifled a gasp. She couldn't quite make out what Hux said in return. 

"No, I don't think destroying the planet will be necessary, however I want the _Afflictor_ standing by just in case." 

She couldn't stand to listen to any more, but she was rooted in place by fear.

"Four hours to prepare and six to reach Ajan Kloss. I want troopers on the ground in ten hours." She heard the beep that indicated the transmission had ended. She heard Kylo move towards the door and instantly severed the connection.

The Supreme Leader was even more on edge than usual, thoughts of Rey's pending betrayal occupying his mind. How could she do this?

_She's with the Resistance, it was her plan all along. She's used you._

He considered the Dark's words. That must be why she agreed to stay.

_She could never love you, never love a monster._

It was 22:00 hours and he knew there was no chance of sleep coming his way. 

Why? Why couldn't she understand what he had done for her, what he had offered her? 

His mind forced him to relive the day she had come aboard the _Supremacy_ , a day that had haunted his nightmares since. 

He relived the brief moment of solitude they shared in the lift. He had stood behind her, still as a statue, not trusting himself to even look at her. When she said his name she had looked up at him with such hope and innocence and he had looked at her with longing as he stared at her lips, wishing they were his to take. 

He relived Rey's screams of agony as Snoke ripped through her mind like a rancor, the shame he felt at taking her there. Then, the rage he felt as he realized Snoke had finally gone too far. He had touched what was rightfully his and it could not stand.

He relived the way his blood had run cold at the sight of Rey on her knees before him. He heard Snoke's laugh as he ordered him to execute her, the look of terror that tainted her perfect face. Not only had Snoke touched her, he was taking her away.

He relived the look on Rey's face as she rose, lightsaber in hand. For the moment, he was her hero and he'd do anything to be one again.

He relived the pain in his chest as she refused his hand, tears running over her soft cheeks. If she would just take his hand she would never cry again. That pain had been replaced by rage when he awoke to find her gone, gone back to the vagrants she had chosen over him. She'd betrayed him once, she would not do it again.

He quickly checked for Rey's aura, finding it a swirling mass of anger right where it should be. He grabbed his lightsaber, deciding burning off some energy would help, focusing on something other than Rey would ease his mind.

Two hours later he emerged from his training room red in the face and drenched in sweat. The session had been satisfying but, something was wrong. He returned to his suite, realizing as he punched in the code, that the door was already unlocked.

Now that he wasn't distracted by the battle droids and training holos, he realized Rey's aura was gone. 

**NO!** He tore into his office and immediately noticed Rey's saberstaff wasn't on the table where he had left it.

**NO!** It wasn't possible. She shouldn't have been able to escape. It must be a mistake. 

He sprinted down the hall and practically ripped the door open, freezing as completely as if he himself had been placed in a Force hold. Sitting on the table was the pair of shock bracelets he'd placed on her just hours ago. 

**NO!** As he walked over to examine the bracelets a shadow caught the corner of his eye, a panel by the door was slightly out of place. 

The realization of what must have happened hit him as though he'd crashed his TIE into the side of a mountain. The realization of just how badly he had underestimated his little Scavenger. He'd made every preparation to prevent her from escaping using the Force. But, she hadn't used the Force, she didn't need to. As a scavenger she knew electronics inside and out. **She.Picked.The.Fucking.Locks!!!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo has a vision of Rey with Poe and sees it as an omen that Rey is going to leave him. He puts Rey in a pair of special shock cuffs to keep her from leaving and confiscates her saber. Rey projects into his quarters to hear him order an invasion of Ajan Kloss. He trains for a while then realizes Rey's aura is gone.
> 
> He finds her saber gone, the cuffs on the table, and realizes she somehow picked all the locks.


	22. Escape and Evacuate

The second she reappeared in her room, Rey got to work. Ren had made one huge mistake when he brought her on board. He'd confiscated her blaster and saber but let her keep the small multi-tool. Master Yoda had been right, they did all have their heads too much in the Force.

The door she had actually figured out her first morning aboard. Kylo was gone when she woke up and she started investigating her surroundings. She was almost insulted at how easy it was to pop the panel off and swap a few wires around. She knew children on Jakku who could have pulled it off. The way the system was set up, the outside panel would be exactly the same. 

The cuffs would be trickier as she risked shocking herself while attempting to deactivate them. She soon figured out that the left cuff was a slave to the right, in that it had no controls of its own. It did whatever the right cuff did, making it perfect to start with. Thirty minutes later she had both off. She could feel Kylo raging in the training room, his mind occupied elsewhere, though she knew not for long.

She quickly dressed in a plain black tunic, leggings and the tall glossy black boots she'd worn on Mustafar. She wanted to look as much like an officer as possible, hoping no one would look too close. She could always mind trick or fight her way out, but that risked attention she did not want.

She was relieved to find her suspicions were right, that the outside panels were the same as the interior, which meant it took her only a couple of minutes to get in and out of Kylo's quarters, dagger and saberstaff in hand. 

She could feel Kylo's energy starting to wane, he'd be out of the training room soon. A few more wires and the turbolift was on it's way down to the hangar. She'd counted on the halls being practically deserted due to the late hour, only seeing one pair of troopers on patrol that she'd easily hid from. She resisted the urge to run, instead walking casually. If any cameras picked her up, it would be less suspicious. Just an officer on a quick stroll. 

The small hangar that held Ren's personal shuttle was completely deserted. It was much smaller than the huge hangars that held dozens of TIE fighters and troop transports, instead holding only a few shuttles used by officers when they were on official business or transferring between ships. 

Rey froze in the pilot's seat as her blood turned to ice. She could feel Kylo's rage reverberating throughout the entire ship like a concussive blast. She nearly doubled over as she felt him tearing at the walls she'd built up in her mind. 

He knew she was gone. 

Rey double timed it as she started the launch sequence, all thoughts of stealth gone as she tore through the magnetic field that separated the hangar from open space, probably activating a thousand alarms in the process. 

_I sure hope this thing has long range communications equipment on board._

She expected a string of TIE fighters to be right behind her, though none had yet deployed. She had the shuttle at full throttle but hadn't yet jumped to lightspeed as it made long distance connections more difficult. She also needed to find Kef Bir's coordinates so she could actually make the jump. 

While the shuttle controls were simple, the communications equipment was not. As she fiddled trying to find the Resistance's hidden frequency a green light flickered indicating an incoming transmission. She accepted it reluctantly knowing that refusing would only make it worse. 

Kylo's words were surprisingly calm, though she knew better. She could feel his fury tearing at her very being.

"I don't know what you think you're doing Rey, but it's very foolish. I thought you cared more for the lives of your friends than this."

"I know you were already planning an attack, so technically it's you who broke our deal." She hoped he couldn't hear her pounding heart through the connection. 

It was a few seconds before he spoke again, his voice threateningly silky. She had discovered that if he was raging he was mad, but when he was quiet he was REALLY mad. "You know what happens next, Rey. I will blow Ajan Kloss off the map just like the Hosnian system, and then I'm coming for you. You know you can't hide, not from me. It will be the same as before. I will hunt you to the furthest edges of the galaxy and I will catch you, and I will take great joy in that victory so you may as well turn back now. It will be so much easier for you if you do. You belong at my side, and one way or another, it will happen."

"We'll see." 

She cut off the transmission, her breathing ragged, her pulse pounding in her ears. She'd found the coordinates for Kef Bir and punched them into the system. The radar showed several TIEs not too far behind her. She'd have to make the jump and hope she could connect.

Lt. Kaydel Connix sat at her desk taking inventory of the comm equipment they had and a list of what they needed. As the head communications officer she had been briefed on the situation involving Rey and the armistice. She was certain she didn't even know half of what had transpired and she was okay with that. She wasn't curious by nature, which was part of what made her so damn good at her job. She could pass on the messages with getting involved. She was trusted by the General to do so and was incredibly proud of that.

So, she was also incredibly surprised to hear Rey's voice through an extremely staticky connection. 

"Rey....base....this....is Rey.......First Order......"

She pressed the switch to speak back.

"Rey?"

"Connix?......First Order...run."

She broke out in cold sweat. Did that mean????

She slid out of her small office and into the adjacent hangar. 

"POE!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, making everyone stop and stare. 

She breathed a quick sigh of relief as Poe sprinted full speed towards her, trailed closely by BB8 and Finn.

She waved them into the communications office.

When Poe heard Connix scream his name he knew it couldn't be good. She was as cool under pressure as was possible for a human, for her to even be flustered meant bad news indeed. 

Even he wasn't prepared for how bad. She wordlessly pointed to her communications panel. Poe could only hear static at first, but if he leaned in close, he could hear a voice inside the static. His blood ran cold as he realized the reason for Connix's panic. 

"REY?"

"Poe....First..... coming...."

"Rey, I can barely hear you. Are you saying the First Order is coming, now?"

"....yes..."

"Do you know how long?...."

"...eight...."

"Eight hours?"

"Yes....."

He wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand as Finn motioned for him to switch places.

"Poe, go tell the General. We need to evacuate." 

He didn't need to be told twice.

Finn pressed the switch to talk, trying to keep his voice calm. Whatever happened, he needed to be strong for her. "Rey?"

"....Finn...First Order..."

"We know they're coming. Are you okay?"

The static seemed to clear a bit. "Yes... I escaped."

He released the breath he had been holding, grateful for at least one thing going right. "Are you coming back to base?"

"No. Kef Bir."

"Why?" 

"No time... run." before the connection cut off completely.

General Leia Organa sat stone-faced at her desk as Commander Poe Dameron relayed Rey's message, her heart in her throat. Just as she went to answer Poe's request for next steps, none other than Finn came tearing into the room.

"Pardon for interrupting, but I was able to get more out of Rey before the connection cut out. She escaped and is going to Kef Bir." 

"Kef Bir, why there?" Poe asked, still obviously shaken.

"It's where Ochi's dagger said the Sith wayfinder is. If the First Order has turned on us, we're going to need it." Finn answered. 

Leia nodded. "We always knew this was a possibility. That's why we have an escape plan and our backup base ready. It sounds like we have eight hours before they're here. We need to be gone in six. Any idea how they found out our location?" 

Poe shook his head. "We checked each ship for trackers and BB8 and Chewy did a full scan....."

Leia stood up with concern as the blood drained from Poe's face. "The Captain's medallion. That had to be it. I removed it from the Legacy after we arrived here, so they wouldn't have picked it up..."

She nodded. "Well, now we know. Give the word, I want everything packed up and ready to go. Tell Connix to send a coded message to Crait to expect us."

"We have most of the non-essential equipment already loaded as a precaution. We just need to load the X-Wings into the hangars, grab the tools and essentials, have everyone grab their personal effects and we can go. If everyone is on it, we'll be off-world in four." Poe replied. 

She smiled inwardly. She had passed off almost all of her responsibilities to Poe and he had risen to the occasion. Over the past year they had rebuilt their fleet through the help of a few wealthy donors as well as individual members joining up and bringing their own assets, not to mention a few raids on the First Order. They had two large cruisers capable of carrying eight star fighters apiece, one that could carry ten and a motley variety of light fighter craft, including X, A, and Y wings as well as a small bomber fleet. They'd built up a steady supply of weapons and every other other thing an army needed. It had also been his idea to build up the back up base on Crait. And leave it to Poe to have it all packed up to go. 

"General, with permission I'd like to take the _Falcon_ and go to Kef Bir. She made need help and the First Order is likely tracking whatever craft she stole. She'll need a ride back to Crait." Finn asked quietly. 

Poe nodded, "I agree. Everything is ready. Captain Wexley and Lt. Connix are more than capable of leading the evac. We need to fight this war on all fronts and right now we're needed on Kef Bir." 

Leia nodded. "Permission granted. You may as well take Chewy, you know he tends to freak out during evacs. Brief Connix and Wexley then get airborne. Oh, and take that medallion. Drop it off somewhere uninhabited along the way. "

They thanked her in unison and sprinted from her office. 

_Those three. They're either going to save or kill us all._

On the other side of the galaxy, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren stood on his bridge seething. He'd already strangled the technician that had installed the electronic locks in his wing to death and was on the verge of killing everyone else on the ship.

How could she leave him, again?

He balled his fists. When he got her back there was going to be Hell to pay. She would never even think about leaving again once he was done with her. 

"Sir....".

He spun around, Lt. Mitaka looked even more nervous than usual, his arm still in a sling from Kylo's previous outburst.

"Sir. The shuttle has dropped out of lightspeed. It's in the Endor system, Kef Bir."

Kylo nodded. "Have my ship prepared at once, and Lieutenant, not a word of this to anyone."

Mitaka bowed. "Of course my lord."

Alone with his thoughts, Kylo considered. Why Endor? Why Kef Bir? The system was mostly uninhabited and what locals that did exist were savages. There was nothing there except.....

_So she had lied. She did know what the dagger said._

A part of him couldn't help but be impressed. She was truly remarkable, his equal and perfect match. Despite his rage at her betrayal, in truth, it had only made him want her more. After all, what's life without a challenge?


	23. Red and Yellow

Rey eased the shuttle down on the edge of rocky shore of a small island on the ocean moon. The massive wreckage of the _Death Star_ laid out before. 

_How am I going to find anything in all of that? Why did Kylo want to come here? He didn't need the wayfinder, maybe just to keep anyone else from getting it?_

She held the blade up in front of the wreckage, what she was looking for, she didn't know. She noticed a tiny rectangle on one side of the hilt that looked very out of place. It expanded outward like a drawing compass, but with odd edges. 

_Wait, they line up._

She carefully overlaid the odd edges with the wreckage before her, the red rectangle pointing towards a spot in the very center. 

_That must be the Emperor's vault._

With her destination in mind she carefully guided the small shuttle towards the wreckage, looking for something among the massive wreck that was big and sturdy enough to land on. Swinging in low, she found two long, wide strips of the outer wall that weren't submerged. She carefully guided it down on to one of them. 

Her clothes were soaked with sea spray the second she exited but didn't care. She had only one thing on her mind; finding that vault. 

It would occur to her later that she might have actually temporarily lost her mind. She was incredibly weak from the Kyber ritual and could still feel Kylo tearing away at the walls in her mind with the ferocity of a rancor, it wouldn't be much longer before she was too weak to fight him. She'd become so focused to the point of mania on retrieving the wayfinder that the rest of the universe ceased to exist. She didn't even know what she was going to do once she found it, she only knew she needed it. She climbed and lept as though in a trance until she stood in the very center of the wreckage. 

__This place. He had once stood here, my grandfather._ _

She turned on her toes scanning the small space, jumping when a door automatically opened in front of her. She would later wonder why it had opened for her, but not then. She cautiously ventured inside, eyes wide with wonder. 

_This was his vault, where his most valuable possessions were kept._

A chamber of jagged, broken mirrors reflected Rey's ragged countenance back at her. A few steps in she found the wayfinder, suspended in a magnetic field. She quickly placed it in her bag and prepared to leave, her task completed. As she went to exit she heard a whisper, the same whisper she had heard in Maz's castle. 

She turned and ventured slightly further into the room, passing several broken pedestals that had once held objects of value. Suspended in another magnetic field was a box. Rey felt a calm wash over her just looking at it. It appeared to be made of blue light that reminded her of Anakin's saber contained by the gold metalwork around the edges. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen and it was singing to her, calling her to it. She didn't know what it was but she knew it was important. It was warm to her touch and weighed next to nothing. She quickly placed it in her pack, turning to leave. 

As she was about to exit the vault she felt a light hand on her shoulder. She turned and found herself face-to-face with Palpatine, his desiccated face wearing a twisted smile. "Well done my grandchild." he cackled, sending her stumbling backwards out of the vault. Her bag went flying from her shoulder as she hit, adding another layer of damage to her healing shoulder, spilling the wayfinder onto the ground where it was caught by none other than Kylo Ren 

Rey jumped to attention, saberstaff lit. He must have tracked her here. "Give it to me." She hissed. 

Kylo had torn through hyperspace in his TIE Silencer, its speed getting him to Kef Bir in approximately half the time of the shuttle, as though the raw power of his rage was willing it forward. 

Rey stood before him soaked to the skin, her saberstaff lit and ready to strike him down, her aura had never been darker. Even now, he couldn't fail to see the poetry in the moment. Thirty years ago their grandfathers had stood together in this room as they prepared to cement the Empire's hold on the galaxy. If only she could see that they were meant for great things, to finish what their grandfathers had started, together. They would rebuild the galaxy in their image and guide it to a new age of peace through supremacy. 

He held the wayfinder out in front of him, "It didn't have to come down to this Rey. If you could just accept your destiny is to rule by my side, we wouldn't have to keep doing this." He spoke carefully, trying not to set her off. 

"Give it. To me." She hissed in reply, still not having moved a muscle. 

She looked like she had on Starkiller, the Darkness visible in her eyes. It was thrilling to see that she was finally channeling it. "And we will keep doing this, Rey. Until either you accept it, or one of us is dead. Give me everything of yourself, mind, body, and soul and I will gift you the universe. Leave it all behind. Accept yourself, accept the Dark and you will know power the likes of which you could only dream. Together, we will bring order to the galaxy." 

"I said give it, to me." 

She was going to do this the hard way. He bit his lip considering the wayfinder. "The only way you're getting to Exegol, is with me." crushing the green pyramid in his fist as he spoke. 

"Nooooooo!!!" Rey howled as she moved forward to strike. He ducked and dodged but didn't pull his own weapon. He wasn't here to fight her. 

She kept at it, wielding her new saberstaff in a complex pattern. She struck too close, causing him to retreat igniting his own saber in the process. 

Finn watched Kef Bir come into view as Poe and Chewy skillfully steered towards their final destination. He marveled for the hundredth time how easy they made it look. He had learned the basics of flying in the past year as Leia insisted every member of the Resistance know how to do two things - fly and shoot. He could pilot the _Falcon_ in a pinch, but he wasn't the kind of natural pilot Rey, Poe and Chewy were. Even Rose was better at than he was. It wasn't his fault, they'd all learned when young, an opportunity he hadn't had. Not that any of their upbringings had been much better than his. 

He felt, rather than saw that something was wrong as the wreckage of the Death Star came into focus. "Oh no." announced to the others in the cockpit. 

"Finn? What's wrong buddy?" Poe asked, concern in his voice. 

Finn pointed as two figures in black moved across a piece of the wreckage, illuminated in yellow and red. Rey should have been blue, his mind numbly reminded him, but it was definitely Rey, he could feel her. He'd ask about the saber later. 

Poe turned white at the image before him. "We're too late." 

Kylo Ren had beaten them here. 

"Poe, steer us in close to that out cropping and drop the ramp. I'm going out there." he directed, already running towards the back of the ship. 

As the ramp dropped he heard Poe running up behind him. "I'm coming with you. Chewy is keeping the engines warm." 

Finn nodded as they ran across the slippery metal, certain death on either side. They were both rendered speechless at the scene before them. Rey with her yellow saber, no staff, it was double-ended! battled Ren and his spitting red saber as gigantic waves crashed around them. They whirled around each other in movements so precise it'd be impossible for anyone else to duplicate. They had truly become something more than human, the Light battling the Dark. They were so focused on the battle, they hadn't realized that Poe and Finn were there. Finn couldn't stand it. 

"REY!!!" 

Kylo drew her to the outer wall of the structure, parrying with her as the waves crashed around them, almost as dangerous as she was. He didn't need to kill her to win, he just had to wear her down. He was larger and stronger than her with a higher stamina, even before taking into account her being drained from building her saber. He knew she'd fight until she could no longer stand and that was fine by him. He'd take great joy in seeing her fall, he wanted her to beg for her life. 

She had won on Starkiller due to a combination of his physical injury from Chewy's bowcaster and the mental instability of his earlier patricide. Today, he was fit both mentally and physically and she would fall first. 

She had certainly improved since Starkiller and her new saberstaff definitely suited her better than the lightsaber did. She'd trained for years with the quarterstaff and it showed as she swung and dodged.

He was so intent on the duel he didn't hear the sounds in the distance until he heard Rey scream and send a Force push at someone other than him. Feet away the _Millennium Falcon_ hovered over a stretch of the crumbling remains of the _Death Star_. Standing on the outer wall, separated from them by feet of treacherous water was the pilot and the traitor. 

In response Rey leapt onto a higher piece of ground drawing him away. He followed, the others could be dealt with later. 

On and on they continued with their beautiful dance of death locked in a rhythm of their own making. Two black dots edged in red and yellow bobbing on the waves. He relished every moment of the fight; the hissing sound the salt spray made as it instantly became steam after landing on one of their sabers, the orange hue to the light that emitted as his red saber struck her yellow, and the smouldering gouge one of them left in the durasteel hull as the blade easily tore through it. 

He could see Rey was beginning to wear out, her movements becoming more sluggish, her strikes less forceful. After what seemed like days, Rey fell, her cry the sweetest music to his ears as he towered over her, lightsaber ready to strike. 

"It's over Rey. It's time to come back." 

Kylo doubled over as the blaster bolt tore through the muscle and tendon of his right shoulder, leaving a smoking hole in its wake. He'd forgotten about their audience, having seen them as inconsequential pests. How dare they interrupt his victory! He was well versed in pain and this was nothing to him, just a momentary inconvenience. Rey however, saw that brief second as her opening to run, dodging past him as he was distracted by the pain. As she streaked past he reached out with his left hand, managing to grab hold of her bicep. 

Except, Rey kept running as pain blossomed in his left arm, pain that made the blaster hole feel like a paper cut in comparison. He fell to his knees in shock as his severed hand, still in its glove fell to the ground next to him. He could only watch as Rey leapt to the loading ramp of the ship he hated more than anything, being helped up by FN-2187 without so much as a backwards glance. She had left him alone and injured, just as she had in the throne room. 


	24. The Long Flight Home

Rey collapsed against Finn as the ramp closed behind them, wrapping her arms around his neck. He held her close as she shook with cold and shock. Once the ship was safely in lightspeed Poe and Chewy joined them, Poe carrying a blanket. He carefully extracted her from Finn, wrapping her up as he did so before handing her off to Chewy who carried her to the couch in the lounge. 

Poe and Chewy sat on either side of her as Finn dug through drawers, finally pulling out a well-worn brown tunic and leggings. He knelt before her taking one shaking hand in his, concern in his voice as her teeth chattered behind her blue lips. "Rey, you need to dry off and change. You're freezing and it's a long flight to Crait." She didn't answer. He silently wished that Rose was here. 

Poe stood, half lifting Rey up with him. "C'mon Rey. We're going to take care of you." 

Finn glared but didn't stop Poe as he led Rey into the smaller of the two cabins, gently depositing her on the bunk. Poe left briefly, returning with a stack of towels and blankets and a mug containing some steaming liquid.

Rey was trying unbutton the front of her tunic but her hands were shaking too much. Poe sat carefully down beside her. "Let me help, I promise I won't look." 

Rey nodded, unable to speak with her chattering teeth. True to his word, Poe carefully and impersonally unhooked her belt from around her tunic and unbuttoned it to reveal a soaked undershirt. "Can you turn around?"

She nodded and turned to face away from him, taking a blanket to cover her front as best she could. 

He kept his eyes respectfully downcast as he peeled the soaked shirt away from her skin but was still unable to stifle a gasp as he saw what lay underneath. For as long as he had known Rey, she had kept every inch of her upper body covered, even in the sticky heat of Ajan Kloss when every other woman in the Resistance had donned cropped tops or shirts held up by string straps over the shoulders. He had always chalked it up to her being modest by nature or so used to the heat that it didn't bother her. Now he understood. Criss-crossing Rey's back, the edges licking her front were over a dozen long, thin scars from wounds that had healed over years ago... 

Lash marks. 

Rey hung her head in shame as Poe quickly patted her as dry as best he could with the towel, pulled the sizes too big tunic down over her head, helping her thread her arms through. He proceeded to wrap her torso in a blanket. Warming her core was the most important thing. She was already shaking less. He knelt down at her feet, carefully removing her boots, dumping an inch of water out of each one onto the floor. 

"Rey, can I?"

"Yyyyyes. Iiits ooookaaaay." The tunic was long enough that it covered her lap as he slid the leggings off. He decided against helping her into the dry ones, opting instead to wrap her legs in another blanket.

Of all the times he'd thought about undressing her, none of them went like this.

"You look like a mummy." hoping the humor would help diffuse the awkwardness of the situation. He helped her into a sitting position, leaning against the wall of the bunk for support before laying the last blanket over her lap. He placed the mug of tea into her hands, the blue tinge starting to recede from her fingertips. He longed to crawl into the bunk with her, to share in her pain. Instead, he stood. "Rest up, it will be a few hours before we reach Crait. Dry leggings are over there. Call if you need anything."

Poe closed the door behind him to find Chewy and Finn staring him down. "What? Someone had to do it. Do you really think I was going to take advantage? I kept my eyes down the whole time and barely touched her, ask her."

Finn sighed. "You're right. Thank you. Sorry, just after everything, I'm worried." 

"We all are." growled Chewy. 

"Besides, she'd kill you when she got up if you did." Finn quipped. 

"And how," Poe agreed.

"C'mon, let's talk in the cockpit. Have we made contact with anyone?" asked Poe.

Finn shook his head. "Chewy sent a coded message but no reply. They're in the middle of an evac, they're probably busy."

Poe rubbed at the inner corners of his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. "Probably,". He leaned back in his seat, shaking his head, trying to rid himself of the image of Rey's scarred back. He knew she had been sold into indentured servitude at a very young age and what that could entail, but he had never dreamed anyone could do that to her. Some of them were old and small enough that she could only have received them as a child. He couldn't even imagine Ren, monster that he was being that heartless towards a little girl.

"I really can't believe what I just saw. I've watched Rey train, I've seen her use the Force and her lightsaber in a fight before, but that was....." Finn's voice interrupting his thoughts.

"You've never seen two Force sensitives battle each other before." growled Chewy as Finn trailed off.

"It was beautiful and it was terrifying." replied Poe, his voice full of awe.

Finn held the weapon Rey had jumped on board with at arm's length. "It looks like she has a new saber, well staff."

"It's four hours back to base, let's play a game." suggested Chewy.

Rey woke to the sound of knocking on the door. She had dozed off still in the sitting position. "Come in." 

Finn entered carrying another mug of something steaming in one hand, her saberstaff in the other. "It's bone broth, thought you might need something in your stomach. It'll help with the cold too."

She took the mug with gratitude, the warm smell making her stomach growl. "Thanks, how far out are we?"

"We'll be dropping out of lightspeed soon. We received a message stating every one got out. That's because of you." 

Rey's expression turned dark. "It was only because of me that everyone was in danger to begin with."

"No it wasn't. They were going to find us eventually. We have Crait to retreat to and everyone is safe. Rey, what happened?" 

Leave it to Rey to blame herself for all this, thought Finn.

Rey was quiet for a second. "I'm not exactly sure. Everything was going as well as could be expected under the circumstances, but this morning everything changed. He changed. I overheard him planning the attack on Ajan Kloss. I stole the dagger and the ship and went to Kef Bir. He must have followed me. He destroyed the second wayfinder. You saw the rest."

"This is a nifty little new toy you got here." Finn quipped, indicating her saberstaff. 

"I'll tell you about it later." Finn was a bit taken aback as Rey suddenly leaned forward and hugged him. "Finn, thank you for coming for me. You came for me on Starkiller and you came for me today. You'll never know how much that means to me."

"You'd do it for me. I'm only sorry we couldn't get you sooner." 

"Don't be. I made that choice." 

"And we made ours. We're a family Rey, it's what we do. We all knew what we signed up for," and he had signed up for it. If he was going to die on a battlefield it would be of his choosing, protecting what he loved, not some cause he didn't believe in. Still Rey's reluctance to accept help bothered him sometimes. He knew she would leap in front of a blaster to save a friend, but couldn't stand the thought of anyone else being in danger for her. 

Poe appeared in the open doorway. "Hey, look who's up. Welcome back. Just wanted to let you know we're coming up on Crait." 

"I'll let you finish getting dressed." Finn announced as he moved into the hall.

Ten minutes later Rey joined them, still feeling the cold in her bones but it was much more manageable. Chewy greeted her with a rib cracking embrace and a pat on the head. "Welcome back Bright Star." 

Rey smiled at the familiar nickname, one Chewy had come up with it on Ach-To and still used. "Thanks Chewy. Thank you all for coming for me. It means more than you know."

"You'd have come for any of us. Hell, you have come for us before. We're just happy to have you back," Poe chimed in.

Rey blushed a bit remembering their earlier encounter. "Poe, can I speak to you for a minute," motioning him towards the back of the ship, her heart pounding as he followed her. 

"I just want to say thank you, for earlier. You were....." she trailed off unable to think of the word she needed. Good? Respectful? "You were...."

"I understand Rey," Poe replied with a smile that made Rey's cheeks burn.

"And please don't, don't tell anyone about...." tears gathering threateningly at the corners of her eyes.

Poe stepped forward placing his calloused mechanic's hands on her shoulders. "I won't Rey. But, I just want you to know, it's nothing to be ashamed of, you've been through some horrible things. That's not your fault." his brown gaze scanning her face. "Maker, Rey. When is the last time you really slept?"

Rey sighed. "Technically, yesterday, I think. I've lost track of time. But, it wasn't enough to really recover my strength from what happened before." 

Poe's gaze darkened. "What do you mean? Did he hurt you?"

Rey shook her head, "No, nothing like that. He surprisingly wasn't bad up until now." She held up her new saberstaff, "I was up for two full days making this. Infusing the Kyber crystal took a lot out of me and I didn't have much time to rest."

"What do you mean, infusing the crystal? And what happened to your old saber?" anger replaced by curiosity.

Rey didn't have a chance to explain as the ship lurched out of lightspeed and into Crait's atmosphere.

It had been Poe's idea to build a backup base on Crait for two reasons. The first was that the First Order was unlikely to come looking for them at a place they'd already been, however briefly. The second was the maze of tunnels and caves made it easy to fortify. 

Working from the blueprints BB8 had obtained, they created a fortress inside the planet itself. They Resistance had abandoned the front entrance as a false flag and instead took over multiple large caves on the other side of the world to use as entrances to the tunnels. Inside the tunnels themselves they had marked out areas to use as dormitories as well as common areas. The whole place was reinforced with scrap metal obtained from various sources which had included Rey leading a group on Jakku to harvest parts and scrap from her old scavenging grounds. Rose had plenty of ideas for the pieces that scavengers passed off as useless.

Leia had been rotating teams in and out for the past year. Connix had spent the better part of a month outfitting the whole place with a series of antennas and wires leading to a central command area. Snap Wexley and Poe had set up the makeshift hangars with what few spare parts they had. Finn and Beaumont Kin had setup the interiors with whatever spare gear they had and setting a series of traps amongst the unused tunnels should there ever be an invasion. 

But it was Rose, Rey, and the rest of the engineering team that had really come through. With a combination of Rey's scavengings, Rose's electrical expertise and some group creativity they had outfitted the makeshift hangars, installed a hidden gun turret- harvested and repaired from a find on Jakku- and weak shield generators over the main area, set up solar panels and a hydration condenser. 

With the constant smell of salt, lack of ventilation and natural light, it was far from homey. But, in terms of Resistance bases, it was as good as they get. In fact, they had been considering moving the main base here and using Ajan Kloss for the back up but had decided against it for now. If they had to run, they wanted somewhere fortified to run towards.

The new base was a flurry of activity as the freedom fighters unpacked and unloaded everything they had. The three largest cruisers had been set up on scrap metal landing areas, a hologram projector providing enough of a disguise to fool any overhead aircraft. 

Chewy guided the _Falcon_ into its designated area amongst the chaos. Rey suddenly felt shy as she exited the ship but no one paid her much attention. No one except Leia. 

Rey felt Leia's warm aura, the color of glowing candlelight, before they even touched down. As their eyes locked Rey ran to the older woman's embrace just as she had the first time she had exited the _Falcon_. 

"Welcome home, Rey."


	25. Hereditary

Chief Medical Officer Klendra somberly and silently gathered together a tray of medical materials as the Supreme Leader of the First Order sat submerged to the neck in bacta fluid. She had treated him dozens of times for injuries worse than what he had come in for today but had never seen him so strongly affected, granted this was the first limb he had lost. 

The hand had been cleanly severed at the wrist, the heat of the lightsaber cauterizing it instantly. Normally he would have been fitted with a prosthetic, but he had actually brought the hand back to the ship with him. There was little that shocked her anymore, but that had done it. She had treated many severed limbs and never before had any of the stormers actually brought it back with them. The pain tolerance he must have.

Kef Bir was a short enough distance that the tissue was still alive when he returned. She had personally led the surgical team that had reattached it in combination with several mechanical augmentations. The resulting hybridization would function almost as well as it had before with no loss of dexterity or touch sensitivity that even the best prosthetic would have.

She suspected the real reason for Kylo Ren's mental state had less to do with the actual injury and more to do with the manner in which it was delivered; or rather the person by whom it was delivered. The only details she knew for certain was that he had arrived back on the ship with a severed hand and a blaster wound. However, rumors had spread before he even left that the Jedi girl had escaped and the wound was too perfect to have been delivered by anything but a lightsaber.

While Klendra was on better terms than most with the Supreme Leader, she knew this was not the time to push her luck. With a beep the tank began to empty, the allotted treatment time expired. A few minutes later, the Supreme Leader took a seat in the medical chair with his left arm outstretched. 

She had treated soldiers all her career and she had never seen one with a physique as intimidating as his. At over 6 feet tall he towered over most other men; his entire body could have been chiseled from marble. His waist was almost as wide as his broad shoulders though much thinner. His long legs, though currently covered by loose pants, resembled nothing so much as tree trunks. He collected scars like trophies, his entire body covered with the telltale signs of his profession. 

She carefully lifted the hand, checking for his reactions. The muscles were twitching in response, the nerves active, the blood flow good. "How does it feel? How is it responding?"

"Like a hand." he answered as though bored.

She nodded as she began bandaging it over the black technosutures and small splint that held it level. "Any pain or anything else? How about the shoulder. "

He shook his head nonchalantly, "Shoulder is fine."

"Well then, I think we're done. The technosutures can be grafted over tomorrow. I would recommend the splint for a few more days, just to finish setting the bone. The plasteel injection should finish filling it in by then. The bacta tank is no longer necessary, just patches until the skin finishes healing."

Without any kind of recognition he stood and exited the medbay. The CMO shook her head sadly. Nothing good can come from this.

The knuckles on Kylo's right hand were bloody. He had pounded it into the sand bag in front of him until it bled and still kept going, using the pain to ground himself. He liked pain, physical pain anyway. It distracted him from the other pain, but today it wasn't working as failure after failure replayed in his mind. Rey had escaped. She had beaten him on Kef Bir. The Resistance base on Ajan Kloss had been deserted.

HOW (punch) COULD (punch) SHE (punch) DO (punch) THIS! (punch). With a final swing he sent the bag flying across the room. He stood, wiping the sweat from his brow leaving a bloody streak across his forehead.

"You're officially a Skywalker now." spoke a familiar voice behind him. Fuck. A mouthy spirit he couldn't kill was the last thing he needed.

"I don't know. His turned out better than either of ours did." 

At the sound of the second voice, he whipped himself around and began stalking towards the pair of Force ghosts. " **YOU!!!!** " he roared at the sight of the uncle he had once adored, causing Anakin to snicker. 

"Yes, me," calmly spoke the spirit of his uncle, appearing younger than he ever had when Kylo had known him.

" **You** did this! **You** told her to leave. **You** turned her against me!" he shouted in his uncle's emotionless face. 

" **I** didn't do anything. **I** didn't have to. **You** went and fucked this up all on your own. **You** went back on your own deal. She found out and left," Luke spat at his nephew.

"I can't say I blame her," added in Anakin.

"She broke it first. She was going to leave and I was going to stop her," defended Kylo. 

"Really? And you know this how exactly?" asked Luke.

"I had a vision."

Anakin barked out a laugh.

"Did it ever once occur to you that it could have been fake?" Luke asked slighty more sympathetically.

"It wasn't fake. I'd know." spoke Kylo through gritted teeth.

Anakin cocked an eyebrow. "Really, just like I knew the ones I was having were real? The ones Darth Sidious was sending to me?" Anakin paused at the sight of his grandson's shocked face. "Calm, critical thinking isn't really our family's strength is it?" he asked Luke. 

"No, apparently not. Maybe it's hereditary. " Luke replied remembering his own rash actions the night he nearly killed Ben.

"Severed hands, leanings toward the Dark Side, lack of critical thinking skills, confrontations with Darth Sidious, and an overall tendency to make stupid decisions.... our family really is doomed," lamented Anakin. He turned to Luke, "At least there's still some hope left with your sister."

Kylo finally seemed to regain the ability to speak. "It wasn't fake." though even to himself it didn't sound convincing. 

Luke shrugged. "Maybe not, but you need to try and make amends with Rey."

"And why would I do that? So she can cut off another part of me?" he replied, each word dripping with acid.

Anakin shook his head. "As much as she would be justified in doing so, the real reason is far more practical. Simply put, you can't defeat the Emperor without her and you don't have long figure it out."

"I can handle it myself." Kylo spit at his grandfather.

"Right, because you were able to figure out the dagger on your own." quipped Luke. "If nothing else she's much smarter than you."

"I don't speak Sith!"

"Neither does she but she still managed to find a way," spoke Anakin, twisting the knife.

"And you still haven't figured out the blue box," added Luke. 

"The box is a holocron." 

The father and son shared an impressed look. "But can you open it?" asked Luke suddenly serious. 

"Enough! I get it. Rey is your Chosen One. If she's so perfect, why don't you go bother her?"

"She may not be able to open it either." replied Anakin, also serious.

"And she isn't our Chosen One, she just listens better than you do. And you already know that we have spoken with her." 

"Search your feelings Ben, and may the Force be with you."

Half an hour later Kylo stalked into his office going straight to the table that displayed the artifacts he'd been collecting. Before leaving Kef Bir he had practically dragged himself back to the chamber to look for whatever Ahsoka had hinted was there. He retrieved Rey's dropped pack and found the holocron inside along with the dagger.

He considered the dagger first, removing it from the table with his roughly bandaged hand. It had led him to the Jedi holocron, but he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something he was missing. It had already led to both a holocron and a wayfinder, could it be the key to something else? It had been given to Ochi by Palpatine, that alone made it worthy of keeping. 

Next he considered the holocron, the blue glow taunting him with forbidden knowledge. Jedi holocrons were rare, only a few knew how to open them, fewer even could. They required specialized skills in the Force and sometimes other artifacts like a memory crystal to do so. This holocron obviously contained something important, but how to get it out? 

His uncle and grandfather mentioned Rey possibly also not being able to open it either. So what the hell was he supposed to do with it? Throw it at Palpatine? He sat the holocron down with a howl of frustration. How had this all happened? And could they have been right, that Rey wasn't planning on leaving? He couldn't think. Rey's absence was affecting him far more than he cared to admit, as though half himself was gone. Even being angry with or hating her was better than being separated from her.

He gingerly lifted a third item from the table, rubbing it's well worn fabric between his thumb and index finger. Rey's shirt. In her hurry to escape she had left the cream colored clothes she had come aboard with in her room. He could almost feel her warmth imbued into the fabric just as her scent was. She had always given off a scent that was uniquely her own, it could only be described as skin mixed with wildflowers. He much preferred it to the strong synthetic perfumes many of the women on board used.

He made his way to his bed, knowing sleep would elude him yet again. The smell of Rey triggered the fantasy he'd long held of finally making her his in every single way, his to ravish and consume every night. He'd dreamed of how she would feel wrapped around him, how she'd tremble and moan under his touch. He'd imagined her pressed into the bed, his bed as he came in her while she cried his name. He'd tried to be patient but they were passed that now. He should have fucked her when he had the chance, experienced that sweet release. He wanted to rule with her but he'd rule over her if necessary. When he got her back she'd never deny or leave him again. He'd chain her to the wall if that's what it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else think Anakin would be a total ass to Kylo if they ever did meet? Or is it just me?


	26. Friends, Family, and Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning- this chapter could be triggering for survivors of domestic abuse and sexual assault. No one is sexually assaulted its a thought a character has. I will post a summary in the end of chapter notes for anyone wishing to skip this chapter.

Rey stared at ceiling above her bunk on board the _Millennium Falcon_. Her reunion with Leia had been as emotional as she had expected and despite being wiped out by the events of the past two days and the lingering weakness left by the saber building ritual, she couldn't sleep. Even with the dorms available inside the mountain, they had decided it was best that she keep her private space in the _Falcon_ in case Ren decided to visit. If he could see her surroundings now the red salts of Crait were far too recognizable and she had no doubt he'd destroy the entire planet just to get to her. Even now she could feel him tearing at her mind.

She turned over trying to get comfortable. This was all such a disaster. She had no wayfinder and no way of finding Exegol. Even if she did, she had no idea what to do when she got there. Her thoughts drifted to her rescue by Poe, Finn, and Chewy. She hadn't seen them again since arriving. Her full report had taken several hours, plus another hour of crying as Leia held her. She smiled, wondering for the thousandth time how she went from being completely alone to having such a wonderful found family. 

"Thinking of someone in particular?" 

Rey sat up as Kylo stepped into view. 

"Several someones actually, not that it's any of your business. Why are you here?" Rey spit. 

"I'm not here by choice sweetheart. But as we both know, the Force doesn't really care," Kylo said with acid. 

Rey sighed, "No it really doesn't. If it did neither of us would be in this mess." 

"Don't pretend that you care about me or my thoughts in all of this," Kylo retorted. "If you did you wouldn't have left three times now." 

She was on her feet now and in his face ready to verbally destroy him, "And if you cared you'd know that I don't want what you're offering me! And trying to kill all the people I do care about sure as fuck doesn't help!" 

"You broke our deal, in doing so you made the Resistance a target again." he said dangerously. 

Rey's famous temper flared at the accusation. "How exactly did I break the deal? Everything was going fine, I thought anyway. I certainly wasn't happy about the situation. It's never easy being a prisoner no matter how nice the cell...." 

You weren't a prisoner," Kylo interrupted. 

_Rey laughed darkly. "Oh yes I was. I was kept in a room locked from the outside and not allowed to leave without an escort. That's called being a prisoner," anger dripped from every word._

"You came willingly and apparently stayed willingly based on how quickly you got out," resentment replacing anger in his tone. 

Rey smirked in satisfaction having beaten him at his own game. "First, no I didn't. I exchanged myself for three of my friends that you had imprisoned, so my presence therefore was not willing. I stayed so they would be safe. Second, you really need to get your head out of the Force and get some better technicians. I was almost insulted at how easy that panel was to rewire. The cuffs were harder but I have my ways. " 

They both paused as they heard a loud banging at the door, a series of concerned growls and trills filtering in from the other side. 

"Yes, Chewie, I'm fine. Just another nightmare." 

Chewie muttered a confirmation before returning to his own cabin. 

Kylo smirked. "Bright Star?" 

"It's a nickname he gave me on Ach.... when I was training with Luke. He's the only one who gets to use it." 

"Sure he is, Bright Star." His tone turned dark. "I'm sure plenty of others have nicknames for you, too." 

"And just what the fuck does that mean?" she hissed, eyes narrowed. 

"You're smart, you'll figure it out, sweetheart," he spit back. 

"Ah, that's it. You're curious if Poe has a nickname for me. He doesn't but as I said before, it's none of your business," Rey mocked as she realized the true cause of Kylo's ire. "But, I suppose there's still time for that. He's only a few steps away after all. We did get quite cozy earlier." She viciously projected a brief image of Poe helping her out of her soaked tunic. 

Even to herself, Rey's words and actions were foreign. She had fought her fair share of verbal battles but she had never before brought a friend's name into it and instantly regretted it. Poe didn't deserve to be used as a weapon. 

Kylo stepped towards her threateningly, his words infused with cold anger, "You were certainly in enough of a hurry to get back to him. Apparently the feeling is mutual since he rushed to your aid. I hope you realize you just ensured his death." 

Rey instinctively stepped backwards as he stalked towards her. "I didn't call him for help, I called the base to warn them. Finn and Poe came for me because they're my family," she glared. 

"They are not your family," Kylo challenged through gritted teeth, forcing her back another step. 

"Yes, they are!" Rey growled into his face, emboldened by his lie. "I don't know how to explain it to you. I already tried to show you, on the way back from Mustafar. It seems you either can't or refuse to understand. They're my family. Maybe not the family I was born with, but the one I made for myself. Finn, Rose, Chewy, Poe, Snap, Kay, Beau, Leia.... I'd come back for any one of them and they would for me. That's actually what I was thinking about when you interrupted. Some things go deeper than blood, but as someone obsessed with his own lineage I don't expect you to understand." 

Kylo took another step forward, pushing her back further towards the wall, his fury having reached a breaking point. "However they managed to get there, you're lucky they were," his voice low, his eyes black and narrow. "If they hadn't been, you'd be back here where you belong." 

"And you'd still have your left hand," Rey retorted her voice defiant even as she took another step backward, almost against the wall. 

Kylo sneered as he removed his leather glove, flexing the fingers of his very real left hand making Rey gasp. "The wonders of modern medicine," he gloated as he replaced the glove. 

Rey had finally realized her back was up against the wall, the expression of fear in her doe eyes bringing him great satisfaction. He placed the palm of each hand against the wall on either side of Rey, caging her. "Well, well Little Jedi. Here we are again, only there's no one to save you this time." 

Kylo inhaled deeply, her scent filling his nose, though weaker than in person. The Force visitations felt very real, but diluted somehow. They had managed to exchange objects and even fight, but he didn't know how that'd translate into physical harm. Even diluted, her presence exhilarated him, working it's way through his veins like a drug. He stared into her eyes, mentally trying to break through a tiny crack in her mind block, eager to see what she was hiding. Alas, even in her weakened state, she was too strong. He could see she still hadn't slept. If this slow drain kept up, she'd be in his arms within a few days. 

Even trapped, Rey tried to duck and run. The Supreme Leader caught hold of her easily, pushing her back against the steel wall with a slam, pinning her to it by her shoulders. He leaned forward, his face mere inches from hers. "You see, sweetheart. When I'm at full strength you can't hope to overpower me. You got lucky on Starkiller as I was already badly injured." 

"I'm not at full strength either and you know it." Rey hissed through clenched teeth. 

He sneered. "Not my problem, Scavenger. As I said, if not for their interference you'd be here." 

His voice became silky again. "I'm giving you one last chance to return on your own. This whole thing can be forgotten if you do." 

He could feel the conflict turning in her Force. "Why should I believe you?" 

He leaned in closer, his lips next to her ear. "Because you know me. Because you're mine." 

Thoughts raced through Rey's mind at lightspeed, humming like her saber. How did she get herself into these situations? She knew he wasn't really here, but as intense as the Force visitations had been recently, she wasn't sure what he was capable of. He'd also been right that she was in no state to fight. 

He was so close, she could feel the intensity of his emotions rolling off of him in waves, feeding off her fear. Fear that was quickly replaced by anger. "I belong to no one!" she snarled. 

She could feel his breath on her ear as he spoke in the same low, smooth tone as before. "Yes, you do. You're mine and I'm yours. You know that, you know you belong here, you want to be here. Come back for me Rey, like you would for them. Tell me where you are and I'll come get you." 

Rey felt like a mouse being hypnotized by a serpent right before it became the snake's meal. They did belong together. She could always feel him with her. She could never be free of him so why not just give into it..... 

Rey lurched forward with a small blast of Force energy, making Kylo stumble backwards as he lost his balance. She stepped away from the wall and into the center of the small room, her eyes sparking with rage. "You bastard, you tried to mind trick me!" 

Kylo grinned inwardly. There it was, that beautiful Dark passion! "Well done, although you really couldn't afford that energy." 

"I also couldn't afford not to use it either." she retorted. 

They both froze in place at the sound of a polite knock at the door, "Rey, are you awake?" 

Rey's blood ran cold as she realized the voice belonged to Poe... and so did Ren. 

Kylo's tone became murderous, "Open the door, Rey. Let him in." 

Rey moved in front of the door. "Just a minute." she hoped she sounded casual. When she turned back to face Kylo he was gone. 

She took a few deep breaths to try and quiet her racing heart before turning to open the door, trying to block out Kylo's rage still tearing at her. On the other side stood Poe dressed in loose pants and shirt, similar to what she herself wore. 

He held a bottle of amber liquid in one hand, two glasses in the other. "I had a feeling you were still awake and thought you might need some company after, well everything." 

Rey felt her heart in her throat at the sweetness of the gesture. "Sure, come in," as she motioned for him to sit next to her on the bunk, hoping he couldn't see her trembling. 

He handed her a glass as he uncorked the bottle, before pouring a small amount of the liquid into each of their glasses. "Corellian brandy. I've been saving it for a special occasion." 

Rey felt her cheeks burn. "And I'm a special occasion?" she asked teasing, her heart rate returning to normal. 

"You're back, in one piece, and everyone is safe. I call that a special occasion. Besides, there's plenty left." He clinked their glasses together. 

Rey took a sip of the liquid. It had a sweet, hot flavor that made her mouth burn. She choked back a cough. 

Poe laughed. "It does have some kick to it. But, it also might help you sleep." His tone turned serious, as he laid his rough hand over her equally rough hand. "You really need to rest and rebuild your strength." 

Rey sighed, "I know, I just can't seem to fall asleep," Her breath caught in her throat as she looked up into Poe's warm eyes. 

"Rey, you know if you ever need to talk about anything I'm here." 

Rey smiled wistfully, taking another sip of the liquid, "I know. I appreciate that." 

"Are you still having the nightmares?" 

She nodded, though she had almost forgotten the night they had been on a mission and he had almost broken the door down to her cabin. He'd stayed and calmed her down after, holding her until the tremors subsided. 

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked, sincerity in his voice. 

Rey shook her head, "I don't think so. I don't think there's anything anyone can do." 

She heard him inhale deeply. She could sense him gathering his courage, his aura nervous. 

"Rey, you... you shouldn't be alone right now," he blurted out hurriedly. "He could come or something else could happen. I'll sleep on the floor, but I want to be here for you." 

Guilt came crashing down on Rey with the force of one of the waves on Kef Bir. She'd already used him once tonight, she couldn't do it again. "Poe, I appreciate that, but it wouldn't be fair to you." 

Poe shook his head. "It's no secret that I have feelings for you, but whether or not you return them, I'm here as a friend Rey, with no expectations." 

Rey considered his words. Maybe it wasn't the worst idea. Kylo had already "visited" that night and was unlikely to be back, if he was she didn't know if Poe would even be able to see him. Rey had noticed the nightmares were not as bad when she wasn't by herself, such as the night Kylo had stayed with her or when they'd all slept as a group in the lounge during long missions. If she didn't recover, she'd be of no use to anyone. 

She stood, cocking her head towards the door. "Let's move the mattress into the lounge. There's still a cot in the freight area. We can move it too." 

Poe stood, a little too quickly, a blush on his cheeks. "I'm on it." 

* 

A blood curdling howl echoed throughout the Supreme Leader's private floor followed by the hum of a lightsaber. He hacked and slashed his way through every surface of his recently repaired training room leaving a trail of destruction in his wake that failed to sate his rage. Tears of anger and something akin to grief formed at the corners of his eyes.

Why was it that he could never win against her? She had beaten him on Starkiller. She had abandoned him in the throne room. She had fooled him on Crait. She had nearly killed him on Kef Bir. The closest thing he had to victory was her surrender at Kijimi and she'd stolen that from him when she walked right through every one of the locks he'd put in place to keep her here like they were nothing.

She had his father's ship, his mother's love, his uncle's respect, even his grandfather's saber had chosen her! She had everything that should be his and now, she flaunted her lover in front of him!

He couldn't take the pain anymore, he needed to be rid of it, of her. If she was dead she couldn't hurt him anymore. Maybe Palpatine was right after all. He could exchange her life for the Final Order and cement his hold on the galaxy. Surely being alone was better than this....

But, deep in his cold, black heart he knew he couldn't do it. He needed to find her before he truly lost his mind. 

He activated the communications panel set into the wall next to his bed. A holo of a figure in black armor bowed before him. "Vicrul, call back the other Knights. Let me know immediately once they have arrived. We're going to end this."

Poe woke slowly as red tinged light filtered in through the window in the lounge. Rey was feet from him, still fast asleep. He smiled at the sight of her serene face.

They had carried the narrow mattress from the bunk into the lounge but found the cot was now too rusted out to be safe. The mattress however, was still useable. They'd laid them out, side-by-side but with several feet in between. They'd dozed off, alone in each other's company. 

Poe stood quietly and tiptoed out of the lounge and towards the exit. It was still early and he did NOT want to have to explain why he was exiting the _Falcon_ in his sleep clothes, no matter how innocent the going ons. The ramp had been left down but the door off the cargo bay was shut tight. Several of the crystalline vulptices scattered as he entered. 

The vulptices had moved in with the Resistance, or maybe the Resistance moved in with them. They didn't cause any real trouble so there was no need to evict them. Besides, they they were smart and curious and functioned as an excellent early warning system.

Some how, Poe managed to avoid any awkward conversations as he navigated the maze of tunnels. That was until he reached his own room where he was accosted by BB8. 

"Hey, whoa, whoa buddy it's not like that. I just went to check on her and ended up falling asleep in the lounge. No big deal."

The astromech beeped out another series of questions. 

"No, I'm not going to tell Finn. Yes, if I go back you can come too." 

Rey woke to the sight of Chewy standing over her, his expression curious. She stood, stretching her muscles as she did, including her still stiff shoulder. Poe had already left, leaving Rey to wonder how long she'd slept.

"It's a long story Chewy, but the quick version is Poe and I had a sleepover."

Rey blushed as Chewy trilled out a series of questions and accusations. "No, no, nothing like that. He came to check on me because he was worried, and you know, the nightmares. Well, they're not as bad when I'm not alone, like when some of us share a room on a mission. So, we thought we'd try this. And see, two beds!"

Chewy growled out what passed for a laugh. "Did it work? Can I stay next time?"

Rey smiled, " Yes, it did work and yes you can stay if you promise not to snore! Now, c'mon help me put this away."

An hour later, Rey was settled on the couch in the lounge, one of the ancient Jedi texts in her lap, a protein ration and a cup of caf on the table next to her. Leia had given her strict orders to rest and to leave the _Falcon_ only when necessary. Her night with Poe had helped her regain some of her strength, though she was still weak. 

She looked up from her book as her ears picked up the sound of footsteps and voices in the hallway. She smiled as Rose, Finn, Poe, and BB8 came into view. She jumped to her feet with a squeak as Rose ran to embrace her.

In typical Rose fashion, she started talking so quickly Rey couldn't make out a single word.

Rey laughed, "Slow down, Rose."

Rose was nonplussed as she held out a sealed container of food, "Sorry, we were just all so worried about you! Finn told me what happened on Kef Bir and, well look, we brought you breakfast!"

As if on cue, Rey's stomach growled at the delicious smell. The container held three meat and vegetable filled pastries, one of Rey's favorites. She took it gratefully. 

BB8 rolled up with a series of welcoming beeps, asking, per tradition, if his antennae was straight. 

And so, along with Chewie, the group spent the day talking, laughing and playing cards. Rey's heart healed with every moment, reminding her fully why she was here and what she was fighting for: her family. 

Some time around the middle of the day, Finn left and came back with lunch for everyone. Rey thought it suspicious that they had so much free time and suspected Leia may have given permission, maybe even encouraged them to spend the day with her.

Rose filled everyone in on what had transpired during the evacuation. Apparently, everything had gone smoothly for which she was grateful.

Finn announced that they were already looking for a new back up base in case they had to run again. 

She could tell everyone wanted to know what had happened during her short tenure with the First Order from the telltale nervousness and hesitation in their auras. She was grateful that they had respected her enough to let her bring it up when she was ready. 

A ghost of a smile crossed her mouth, "It's good to hear everything went smoothly while I was gone."

Rey filled them in on her recent adventures, leaving out some of the more sordid details. 

She told them about Ren making her his second-in-command and how much of a sniveling jackass General Hux is in reality. That brought out a good laugh from Poe.

She told them about the nightmare, the ensuing trip to Mustafar, seeing Luke again, and how she hurt her shoulder.

She told them about her trip to Coruscant and retrieving her crystal, her talk with the legendary Master Yoda.

"And then I made this!" She showed them her new saberstaff and how it split into twin sabers.

Finn's expression became a curious. "So, you said that has the crystal you found in it? How does that work? Can anyone make one?"

Rey smiled before sitting down, even the small exertion was too much at the moment. She had a feeling Finn was going to be asking about the saber. She could feel the Force working its way through him; he could learn the Force if he so chose. Rey had been itching to ask him about it for a while, but decided it was best he come to her. 

"Its complicated, but it requires a lot of knowledge and use of the Force. It's why I'm still so weak right now. Like, I said earlier, I had to find my crystal. It's a special thing. Finding your crystal and building your first saber is a very important part of becoming a Jedi. It's a test of sorts. There are hundreds in the cave, but that one sang to me."

"So, what are these crystals then, you said they're called Kyber crystals?" Rose interrupted. 

Rey nodded, "Yes, again it's hard to explain and I don't completely understand it either. They're made of the Force itself, they're alive in a way. In their pure form they are completely white. I had to meditate with it and infuse it with my own Force energy, my essence. I put some of myself into it."

"You mean, like your soul?" asked Poe.

Rey thought for a moment, "Not exactly. The Force flows through and around every living thing. We all have our own energy in it, whether you're Force sensitive or not. It's who we are, what we're made of, our consciousness. Anakin's saber never really felt right to me. It called me to it, and it worked well enough but it never felt like it was mine, not like this does. Then, I fed it my aura, my energy until it was happy and full, don't ask how I knew, I just did. But, it somehow split in two, and it turned yellow. I thought it was broken but a different Jedi Force ghost appeared named Qui-Gon, who said that it happens sometimes. I entered a Force trance-type state and just began building my new saber. This was the result." She again held it up proudly. "There's a crystal in each end."

She sighed, "The ritual left me very weak, it took two full days with no sleep and a lot of my energy was gone, which could take a while to come back." She paused before continuing. "And then, everything changed. You know what happened next,"

Poe suddenly looked furious, his aura dark. "Wait a minute, you were weak from building that thing and that son-of-a-bitch knew it? That's why Ren did it. He attacked you when he knew he could beat you."

Rey considered his words. It was a motivation she hadn't considered, but somehow she didn't think so. She chose her words carefully, chewing her lip. "That could be part of it, but I think it had more to do with the Dark-Side. The Dark-Side whispers to you, calls to you like it did to me on Mustafar. Some people are more susceptible to it than others. I was barely able to fight it off. It has a very strong hold on him."

Poe was still very angry, as was Finn, "That's not an excuse Rey. He needs to pay for everything he's done."

Rey nodded sadly, "I know. I don't think he can come back anymore."

Rose broke the awkward silence that followed by clapping her hands, "Dinner should be ready by now. Rey, did you want to come or should one of us bring you some?"

The young Jedi couldn't help but smile. Leave it to Rose to know that Rey needed the subject to be changed. "General said I should stay here as much as possible, and I have plenty of ship rations."

Finn stood and gave her a hug. "You need some real food. We'll take care of you."

Rose came up behind her and put her arms around Rey. "Anything else you need?"

"Group hug!" Poe shouted as he jumped up and wrapped his arms around the three. Chewie completed the group, able to wrap his long arms around everyone. 

Rey was fighting back tears of happiness, "Thanks everyone."

It was Finn who broke the group up and herded them off, Chewie in tow.

Rey laid back on the worn couch, head resting against the armrest. She felt warm and drowsy, like she had finished off Poe's brandy. For the first time in weeks she felt happy. For a few hours she was able to forget the war and be among people who loved her. 

Kylo Ren stalked through the halls of his private floor, pausing outside of the door leading to Rey's room to inspect the panels on the side. A team of, what he had been assured were the finest technicians in the First Order, had been up to replace the electronic locks with new ones that were much harder to rewire. He had no doubt Rey could still do it, but it would at least take her longer next time, which increased the likelihood that she'd be caught. There'd be other measures in place as well and she'd be thoroughly searched when she was brought on board. Twice he had underestimated her. It would not happen again.

He froze as he entered his own bed chamber. Nestled among the pillows, was none other than Rey. 

He approached slowly and silently until he stood over her. She looked even smaller than usual somehow. His throat contracted as she stirred in her sleep but didn't wake. He wasn't sure why he cared, in fact, the less rest she received the faster she'd be back with him. But somehow, seeing her relaxed expression, he couldn't bring himself to wake her. So he watched as he had so often in the past year, hoping to find some clue as to her whereabouts. Her normally tanned skin looked paler than usual. She was wearing traveling clothes, which meant she fell asleep without meaning or was on a mission. He guessed the former. She wore nothing extra like the necklace he'd ripped from her neck on Pasaana that he could take to be analyzed. 

He reached out and gently brushed up against her aura. It was still much weaker than usual, he noted with satisfaction. But there was something else there, that hadn't been present even when she blazed like the sun. He worked his way in, just a little deeper, needing to discover what it was. He risked waking her but he had to know. An image flashed before his eyes; Rey, Chewbacca, the droid he'd once chased, and the other three miscreants she loved so much seated around the lounge of the ship he despised. The event that created the memory obviously earlier that same day. He pulled his Force back as if he'd touched a hot coal.

She was happy.

The discovery angered Kylo. That she could be happy with others and not with him... it was wrong. She was his and only his... and she was asleep in his bed. 

_She's weak. You could do it and she wouldn't be able to fight you off._ The Dark crooned to him.

He considered it's words. It was right. He could do whatever he wanted with her.

_Do it. After all she's done to you, you deserve to be fulfilled. She's denied you for far too long._

Yes, she had. She was his and that meant she was his to take. But, this is a Force visit, a practical part of him spoke up. Who knew how long it would last? She could disappear at any moment.

 _It's worth trying. She's gone and you may never see her again. Take your chance while you have it._

Every fantasy he'd ever had about Rey crashed through his mind. He felt himself hardening at the thought of her pressed into the bed beneath him, begging. It'd be good to hear her beg for a change. She'd made a sport out of making him do it and then denying him anyway. 

_Yes. Make her beg._

He wanted Rey, but did he want her this way? He wanted to hear her beg but what did he want her to beg for? Did he want her to beg for him to continue or for him to stop?

_It doesn't matter. She's yours to do with as you please._

Part of him, the primitive male part of him, wanted to listen. There was a woman in his lair. The civilized male in him told him it was wrong. If he did this, there was no going back. Whatever else happened, there would always be this.

_You don't need her to forgive you. When this is over and Palpatine is gone she'll be yours for good. You said it yourself._

_I'll chain her to the wall....._ He had thought that before. Was the Dark right, did it matter? If the end result was the same... The release he had needed for months was inches away from him. 

_Yes. Let it all go. She already thinks you're a monster. Be one._

Kylo paused as the Dark's words triggered the memory of his conversation with Ahsoka. _Circular Logic._ Was he a monster? Could he do this? No, he wanted Rey, he needed Rey, but not like this. He wanted her fiery and passionate, not passive and cold. He'd never experience that if he did this now.

He blinked and suddenly Rey was gone as quickly as she'd arrived. Despite his hurt and anger, he felt the tiny flicker of Light within him steady itself as a candle flame might when sheltered from the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo have a Force Visit that they can't control wherein Kylo tries to mind-trick Rey and gets rough with her. He finds it amusing Chewie calls her Bright Star.
> 
> He disappears when Poe shows up to comfort Rey about the whole ordeal. Poe and Rey have an innocent sleepover as Rey's nightmares aren't as bad when she's with someone else.
> 
> The next day Rose, Finn, Poe, BB8, and Chewie stay with her to cheer her up.
> 
> Rey keeps getting weaker.
> 
> She Force Visits Kylo while she's asleep and Darth Sidious and the Dark in general send him some horrible suggestions that he take advantage. He decides he can't do that to Rey and his Light steadies just a bit.


	27. Temptation

The Supreme Leader sat in his private office off the bridge, going over reports of an uprising on Ryloth. Separate from his private quarters and throne room, it was where he conducted official business, met with officers, and the like. He looked up as the door buzzed, indicating someone wished to enter. He absentmindedly pressed the switch to let whomever it was in, his mind elsewhere from both the visitor and Ryloth.

"Begging your pardon Supreme Leader, Admiral Rixxod asked me to deliver this to you." spoke a feminine voice, filled with reverence. 

He glanced up from his holopad to a young woman standing in front of his desk, the insignia of an ensign on the chest of her uniform, which appeared to be a size too small judging from how snug it was across her ample bosom. In her hands was a sealed box, probably containing a data drive.

"Set it down over there." he waved to a console to the side before returning to his reports. It was a few seconds before he realized she was still there, standing even closer, "Something else?" he asked.

She bowed low, giving Kylo a good view down the front of her uniform. "No, your Highness. It's just such an honor to meet you." She returned to a standing position, her green eyes glittering. He didn't need the Force to feel her intentions towards him.

"This again," he thought darkly. Even before he usurped Snoke, female officers though few and far between, had sometimes come to him with amorous intentions. There were always women attracted to power and prestige and the promises it held. He had no qualms in allowing them to think that, even though he never made any promises himself. Fools deserve what they get and anyone foolish enough to think sex would garner any favors from him deserved to be used and tossed aside when he was done. Like this one, they were always young and new to the First Order before they had the chance to learn how things worked around here.

Despite even more of them throwing themselves at him since his coronation, he hadn't been lying to Rey when he told her there had been no one else since Takodana. What little interest he'd had before was completely wiped out as he was consumed with thoughts of her.

As he eyed the pretty blonde in front of him he wondered if it was worth it, to wait for Rey. She'd made her feelings towards him quite well known and had no hesitation whatsoever in shacking up with someone else. Why should he show her the same respect, especially with a supply of willing partners at his beck and call? It would do him good to release his pent up frustration. 

"You're new to the ship, aren't you, Ensign...?" he asked in what he hope passed for a pleasant tone. He wasn't wearing his helmet, as he hadn't expected company.

"Litzan, sir. Komi Litzan. And yes, I just finished my officer's training aboard the _Anathema_ and was transferred here." 

"Welcome aboard Komi." He reached into a desk drawer and removed a key card. He hesitated before giving it to her. Was he ready to do this? 

_Yes,_ spoke the Darkness.

He held it out to her. "This is a key to the lift of my private floor. Why don't you pay me a visit at the end of your shift?"

She grinned coyly, "It would be my pleasure, my lord."

Rey woke to a delicious smell filling her nostrils, her mouth already watering. Poe was standing next to the couch, a container of food in each hand. She sat up, motioning for him to sit next to her. 

"Hey sleepyhead, thought you might want something to eat." 

Rey stretched. "Mmmmmm. You thought right. How long was I out?"

Poe sat, handing her one of the containers. "I'm not sure, but we left about two hours ago."

"Thanks. That was a nice little nap then." 

"No offense Rey, but you looked like you needed it. You still do, to be honest."

Rey nodded, finishing the bite of food in her mouth. "I know. I still don't feel myself. I think it will just take time, which we really don't have."

Poe suddenly looked nervous. "How, how did you sleep last night? I never heard you wake up?"

Rey blushed at the memory of falling asleep near Poe, as innocent as it all had been. She couldn't deny that it had been enjoyable, in it's way. Maybe it would be even more enjoyable if they had been even closer? 

Rey wasn't even sure why they hadn't before now. Maybe it was just her inexperience with men and sex in general. Poe. Sweet, kind, handsome Poe. The man all the unattached girls on base swooned over. She wished, not for the first time, that she could fall in love with him. But, for the first time she wondered, did she really need to? She cared about him deeply as a friend and loved him as a person. Was that enough? She knew plenty of people had sexual relations purely for the physical enjoyment and not for romantic attachment. What was love supposed to feel like anyway? Maybe she was in love with Poe and didn't realize it.

Rey gathered her courage, hoping she wasn't about to make a big mistake. "I slept really well. Thank you. Maybe, you could come again tonight?"

It was Poe's turn to blush through the big grin on his face. "Uh, sure, yeah. If that's what you want."

Komi inserted the key card into the lift that led to the Supreme Leader's private residence, a feeling of superiority in her chest. She'd only seen the Supreme Leader from afar and only while wearing his helmet. She'd been pleasantly surprised to discover the rumors that he was actually very handsome were true. Not that it mattered, he could have been hideous and she'd still be here. 

There were also rumors that he wasn't interested in, well anyone. Either they were false or she was an exception. The private floor was as stark as the rest of the ship, which didn't surprise her. The Order was not known for its colorful aesthetics. There were several doors, and she didn't know which one she needed. 

She was saved from having to guess when one opened and he stepped into the hall. 

"Komi, welcome."

Poe walked through the halls of the base, still in his day clothes, his sleep clothes in his satchel. He was hoping we wasn't going to need them tonight, but brought them just in case he had misread Rey's intentions, hoping this wasn't a mistake. He was a few years older than Rey, and he guessed, more than a little more experienced in this arena, but even he was nervous. Because of his trade as a starfighter pilot, he had always avoided attachments so that when the inevitable happened he wouldn't be leaving anyone behind. That had all gone out the window. 

Amorous thoughts aside, he was worried about Rey. Really worried. She was thinner than usual with dark circles under her eyes. Her time with First Order had obviously affected her more than she let on and he was sure she hadn't told them the whole story. 

He found Rey in the lounge where he had left her, a giant book in her lap. She looked up at him with a nervous smile and wide eyes that made his heart melt. "Hey."

"Hey."

Kylo made his intentions for Komi known with little preamble, and she didn't seem to care, given that she was now in his lap, her partially unbuttoned shirt revealing a neck and chest littered with small red marks, mouths locked. Komi was pretty, slim but plump in all the right places, those places currently in contact with his places. He'd specifically chosen her because she looked nothing like Rey. Physically, he was very aroused, but mentally he was somewhere else. He tried to shed himself of the guilt in his chest, to get lost in the feel of physical contact with another human. It wasn't working. A year ago she'd be pressed face down into the bed by now. What the Hell had Rey done to him?

He mentally tried to rid himself of any thoughts of Rey. She'd denied him, he had every right to look elsewhere just as she did, which she had reminded him more than once. He slid his hand under Komi's shirt, palming her soft breast, eliciting an exaggerated moan against his mouth. He rolled her over, pinning her under him, their mouths still connected. He pulled back, meeting her emerald green gaze. He knew at that moment, no matter how good it felt, he couldn't do it. 

He rolled off of her, much to her apparent confusion. "Get out." his voice quiet but firm.

"But, but..." she stammered.

"You've done nothing wrong, but you need to leave. Now." his tone becoming more threatening.

She scrambled out of the room, buttoning her shirt as she went. His eyes and Force followed her making sure she left the suite. With a frustrated howl and a curse he moved into the refresher, intending to shower and rid himself of the predicament he had brought upon himself, fantasies of Rey playing in his brain like a holo projector. He'd thought Snoke had his claws deep in his mind, but it was nothing compared to the stranglehold Rey had.

Rey was falling, or at least that's what it felt like. She and Poe were reclining on the couch facing each other in an intimate embrace, tongues dancing. It felt good, amazing, and...... completely wrong. She knew it had nothing to do with Poe. He was handsome in a roguish sort of way, with his perpetually rough jaw, suntanned skin, and tangled chestnut hair. His body was firm against her's, all rippling muscle and strong arms. That wasn't the only thing that was firm, she realized. She could feel his manhood pressed up against her abdomen, the male equivalent of the moist heat between her own legs. 

She couldn't stifle her gasp as Poe moved his mouth to the crook of her neck, kissing and suckling in a way that was sure to leave a mark. Love bites, they were called. His hand slid up the back of her tunic, bare palm against her bare lower back. Rey really had no idea what she was supposed to be doing. She'd seen pornographic holos before, but couldn't think of anything. Shouldn't she know? When the other girls talked about it, they had always seemed to know what to do. 

Poe seemed to sense her hesitation, retreating from her neck. "Rey, everything okay?"

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. He picked up on that too. "Hey, we don't have to do anything you don't want to do. We don't have to do anything at all."

She finally caught his gaze, eyes dark with desire and concern. "But you want to?" she whispered.

"I do, but it's not just up to me. I care about you and that means caring about this." 

Rey swallowed the heavy emotion that was choking her, "I don't think I'm ready for this just yet. I don't know why."

Poe inched back, their bodies almost but not quite touching. "You've never done anything like this before, and it's a lot to feel all at once." He grinned, "These things usually start with a make out session or two before building up to anything else, so I'd say we're right on schedule."

She chuckled at that. "I'll take your word for it."

His tone turned serious as he sat straight up, taking his warmth with him. "I think it's best I don't stay tonight. Will you be ok?"

Rey had been secretly thinking the same thing. "I will. Chewy will be back soon if anything does happen." She paused. "Thanks Poe. You're amazing."

"I know." 

Kylo was examining Ochi's dagger for what must have been the fifteenth time that day when Rey appeared standing next to him, instantly looking like she was ready to rip his throat out with her bare teeth. He did not need this now. Even his activities in the shower had done little to temper his frustrations and fighting with her in any sense would only make it worse, yet he just couldn't help himself.

"Bad day Sweetheart?" his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

"Not until now." she responded.

Rey was an equal opponent in every way, including trading verbal barbs it seemed.

Rey sighed, massaging her temples. "Can we not do this? For once can we just ignore each other or something?"

Those words were the last thing he expected her to say, so much so that it took a few moments for his brain to process. Apparently she wasn't feeling this any more than he was.

For the first time since she'd been dragged into his room he stopped to actually look at her. The dark circles under her eyes had become even more pronounced as had her cheekbones, her complexion wan. Despite the high blocks in her mind he could tell her energy still hadn't recovered from the Kyber ritual. His eyes trailed down to her protruding collarbone. 

When he realized he could actually see her collarbone. She must have been changing for bed when the Force sent her his way. She was wearing only a long sleeping top that brushed against her knees cut low across her chest, the thin material leaving less to his very vivid imagination than usual. Her hair was in thick braid draped over her shoulder. It was modest by most standards but not for Rey. For the first time ever, he could see her legs. Her toned, tanned, long, long legs. Everything about her tempted him, taunted him.

Rey noticed his wandering eyes, her cheeks red.

"You need to eat more." He heard his own mouth say. How was it that every time he got even the smallest glimpse of her skin his brain short circuited? He was furious with her and now suddenly concerned?

"I'm eating just fine." She retorted defensively.

She sighed again, trying and failing to hide her exhaustion, only adding to his intrigue. "The Force keeps bringing us together for something. I have a feeling it isn't going to let us go until we figure it out."

As much as he didn't want to admit it, she was probably right. The Force and its passive aggressive actions could go to fucking Hell for all he cared at this point, but there was no way around it.

"I have an idea what that might be." He turned to the table quickly hiding her shirt under the large box holding Vader's belongings. He didn't need her to see it here and if he didn't quit looking at her he was going to do something he'd regret. Luckily, she didn't seem to notice. He slid the holocron and dagger over to her. "Do either of these mean anything to you?"

Rey's natural curiosity took over. "The dagger led me to the Emperor's vault on Kef Bir, but you already knew that. I found the blue box in the vault near the wayfinder, but I have no idea what it is." 

"It's a Jedi holocron. It holds some kind of knowledge, but good luck opening it." 

Holocron. They were mentioned briefly in the ancient texts. Rare and each one had it's own key. "I've heard of holocrons but never seen one until now. I don't know how to open it either." she admitted.

He eyed her warily, not trusting her response. She had lied about the dagger, so she supposed she deserved it, speaking of which, "Why are you still curious about the dagger? It served its purpose."

"It served a purpose. I'm not convinced that's all it does. Do you know what it says?"

"I don't remember the exact wording. It said the wayfinder was sealed in the Emperor's vault and then some coordinates. That's all I know." she replied truthfully.

"Anything else about it? Where it came from or how it was made?"

Rey shook her head, her voice barely a whisper. "Ochi murdered my parents with it. That's the only other thing I know."

Kylo did turn to look at her then. He could feel in her Force, that unlike before, she was telling the truth. He had known that little bit of information. He wasn't sure if it was relevant, but it was certainly interesting. It was also making Rey miserable, her meager aura troubled.

She was so tempting standing there. He wasn't even sure what he was tempted to do. Hold her, kiss her, something else? 

As he stood there watching her, she flipped her braid over her shoulder revealing the slope of her neck.... and the red mark on it. His concern turned to fury, the sudden change in his Force making Rey jump. 

"Well then, looks like you've been enjoying yourself," his voice dripping with condemnation. A part of his brain reminded him that, given his earlier actions he had no right to judge. The louder part screamed that Rey was _his_ and that someone else had dared to touch her.... or worse.

"Not as much as you seem to think," she bit back, as she pointed to the mark. "This, is all that happened."

"I doubt it. That's usually a prelude to more intimate happenings." 

"Actually, it's the most that's ever happened, with anyone..." Rey suddenly fell silent as she realized the significance of what she had just admitted. Kylo looked equally as stunned.

Just as quickly as she had been pulled from the _Falcon_ she was back in it, staring at the steel wall.


	28. Slow Drain

Rey's head felt heavy as she tried to lift it off the pillow. Despite the nightmare's absence, she'd still barely slept, the night's interactions with Poe and Kylo weighing heavy in her mind. She somehow managed to haul herself to the fresher for a shower but it did little to revive her. 

She settled back against the wall of the bunk with a cup of caf, a holo pad and a book. She was too tired to be able to read so she resumed her project of scanning the pages of the texts to create a digital copy. The pages were fragile and she wanted to be able to protect them. Even this small effort proved to be too much, all she wanted to do was sleep. Maybe I should she thought. Her energy wasn't coming back, at all. If anything she felt worse. Ever since making her saber it felt like something had continued to suck her essence out of her. 

She had considered that Kylo had something to do with it, but even to her it sounded wrong. If he did have anything to do with it, it was more likely caused by the Dyad bond itself rather than something he was intentionally doing. He had actually sounded concerned at her current state, which she found both vexing and comforting.

Whatever it was, it needed to end. She needed to get back into form, it wouldn't be long before he'd be through her mind blocks and all Hell would break loose.

It didn't help that she was humiliated from her accidental admission the night before. To some it might not be significant, but for her it was far too intimate a piece of knowledge for him to know, not when she had to spend her every waking moment keeping him out of her mind.

Despite her best attempts to ignore and forget it, the moment he had held her and kissed her after he had revealed that'd he met with Palpatine kept popping into her head, bringing with it a fluttering feeling in her belly and a shiver down her spine. She had wondered how far it might have went had she not thought of Poe. What truly scared her was how far she had wanted it to go and that a part of her still did. The string between them, though pulled taught by distance both physical and mental, kept reminding her that they would always be linked and a part of her would always want him, that no matter what he did she could never truly hate him, because to do so would be to hate herself. She was disgusted by his actions, but she didn't hate him.

She slid down into the linen sheets, resting against the thin mattress. A nap couldn't hurt.

*

The TIE Silencer tore out of hyperspace with a screech, a blue and white moon replacing the blue and white glow of space.

Kef Bir.

Having been no closer to solving the riddle of the dagger and the holocron, Kylo had decided to take another look at the wreckage of the _Death Star II_. He had been distracted by Rey and then badly injured the first time. Rey had said there was nothing else, but he wanted to look with his own eyes. 

His fists balled and his jaw clenched while thoughts of Rey snaked through his brain for the hundredth time today. Last night had been disaster in every sense of the word, starting with Komi and ending with Rey. Well, maybe not a total disaster. He'd gotten some interesting information out of Rey and a good look at her legs.

Her accidental revelation of her innocence was intriguing. He'd had a feeling she was inexperienced, but not that inexperienced. Especially not with Poe Dameron following her around with infatuation written on his face and he grudgingly admitted that he had a real chance with Rey.

He was also concerned about Rey. While her exhaustion was certainly good for his self interests, something wasn't right about it. 

How did she always manage to do this? She'd betrayed him, maimed him, taunted him, and denied him. Just hours ago he had been prepared to do awful things to obtain her, but now, he couldn't even be angry. 

He landed his TIE next to the stolen shuttle, surprised it was still there, having figured the Resistance would have scrapped it for parts by now. He took the same path as he had before to the vault, where anything of interest or value would be. 

Darth Vader's grandson marvelled as he once again stood in the chamber where his grandfather and Emperor Palpatine had planned and plotted. He could still feel something of their presence here. Not strong enough to be a locus, but rather a whisper in the Dark. 

The door opened for him as easily as it had for Rey, the shattered mirrors casting his own reflection back to him. He wandered among the broken plinths and pillars looking for something, anything that might be useful. Much to his disappointment, it appeared Rey had been right, that there was nothing else there. He turned to leave as the Force whispered something unintelligible to him, an all too familiar presence giving him pause. "Snoke."

Kylo faced his former Master with contempt written into every line of his features, taking notice that none of the many mirrors reflected Snoke's disfigured countenance.

"So good to see you again my young apprentice," Snoke declared warmly, his colorless eyes glistening.

"I wish I could say the same," quiet venom in every syllable.

"So much has changed since last we met. Not all for the better it seems. I sense great frustration in you, great conflict," the grotesque man gloated.

Rey's screams rang in Kylo's ears, clouding his vision in a haze of red. For the second time since his brief reunion with Rey, he wished he could kill Snoke again. He also knew that Snoke had no power here except what he himself gave him and was determined not to give in to his former master's provocation, he couldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Ah yes, the Jedi girl. The very source of your current annoyances," his choking laugh permeating the still air. Even the sound of the waves had ceased to exist in the bubble Kylo found himself in.

"Falling victim to a woman's wiles," Snoke shook his head in mock disappointment. "I expected more from you. I had thought you stronger than that, but again I was mistaken."

"I am stronger than that, stronger than you. Rey doesn't weaken me, she strengthens me. I couldn't have killed you otherwise." Kylo leaned in, his tone that of someone finally gaining the satisfaction of revealing a long kept secret. "You see, I began to doubt you the moment I saw Rey on Takodana. From that point on, you were on borrowed time. I started to wake up from a sleep I didn't even know I was experiencing; began to see that far from making me stronger, your teachings were stifling me, stunting my growth, keeping me from realizing my true potential. You didn't want me to become more powerful as I would have eventually challenged you. So, you kept me like a beaten dog, stripping me of my very dignity. I endured it, for a time until you forced my hand, that day in the throne room. The moment you touched her, you were dead."

Snoke laughed again, that horrible screeching laugh. "My boy, have you truly learned nothing? I thought that the Emperor had made it clear to you this was the plan all along. There were complications that necessitated modifications over the years, but the overall goal has remained the same."

"And what goal is that?"

"Why for you and the girl to destroy each other of course!"

Kylo waited for Snoke to continue, his heart racing. "She was originally meant to join you with me, to train alongside you in the ways of the Dark, before her parents intervened. The Dark side values strength and power above all else, things you both have in endless supply, but there can only be one Master."

Kylo found his mouth had gone completely dry. "You expected one of us to kill the other for the throne."

Snoke's caved in chest moved up and down with each breath, eyes glinting with malice. "Of course. It's tradition, and tradition must be respected. But, it appears the girl is a lost cause."

Two quick visions passed before Kylo's eyes in quick succession.

In the first, Rey was impaled on Kylo's saber, his yellow eyes gleamed with malice and elation in his victory over the Light. 

In the second, Rey stood over him, her yellow saberstaff in one hand a blaster in the other. With regret in her eyes, she plunged one end of her staff through his chest.

A truly evil smile appeared on Snoke's dessicated lips. "Destroy her before she destroys you, Ben Solo."

Just as quickly as he appeared, he was gone, leaving the Supreme Leader with only his own haggard reflection for company. While he was shaken by what had transpired, he didn't panic as he had after his dream of Rey's betrayal. If there was one thing he had taken from his talks with his grandfather, it was that visions such as those didn't always come from the Force.

As he turned once more to leave, he felt a brief, fleeting pain in his head accompanied by a flash of light; a hairline crack had appeared in the walls of Rey's mind. Not enough to break through, but big enough for him to know she was deteriorating. She had only a few days left at most before her walls fell completely. He allowed himself a predatory grin as he imagined her back in his arms and hopefully his bed.

*  
Rey woke in a cold sweat to the sound of terrified screams, her own screams. She had been awake only seconds when she turned over, retching on the floor of her cabin. Struggling to breathe, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, leaving behind a small smear of blood along with bile.

The nightmares had been different this time. One of her dying at Kylo's hand, one of Kylo dying at her own. Truth be told, she wasn't sure which scared her more.

A knock and Finn's voice at her door shook her from her thoughts. 

"Rey, General's got a mission for us. Meet us in the lounge of the _Falcon_."

*  
Three men stood in the throne room, discussing the future of the Order, the Supreme Leader, and the Sith Princess. 

"The official story is that the girl is on a mission with the Knights of Ren, the TIEs being dispatched were a mistake, and that his injury was exaggerated." explained Grand Admiral Denos. "Everyone knows it's bantha shit but of course, no one dares contradict it openly, but as we all know, rumors spread quickly."

"We must also remember that the Supreme Leader has not revoked her authority as his second-in-command." added Allegiant General Pryde. "If anything happens to Ren, she's next in line."

General Hux fidgeted with his collar, hoping the Allegiant General and Grand Admiral wouldn't notice. Ren's choking had left deep bruises on his throat and neck, the stiff collar rough against the inflamed skin.

"Ha! That will never happen." interrupted Hux. "She'd never be able to take control, let alone keep it." The very thought was ludicrous. 

"Do not underestimate her Hux. Ren has, several times now, and it has not ended well for him," warned Pryde. 

"Even if she doesn't, we can't forget the Emperor's Final Order. If she inherits that, the First Order doesn't have a chance. The best thing we can do is curry her favor," added Denos.

"What makes you think she could keep control over that either?" sneered Hux. "The scavenger has no experience."

"She doesn't need experience," interrupted Denos, his voice rising. "The Empire is not like the First Order and the Sith Eternal are not like us. Their values are very different and they will follow their Princess's- or rather Empress's- every command without question. Her blood ensures it." 

"It's time to face the cold hard truth, Hux. The First Order is no match for the return of the Empire. What happens to it, and by extension, us, is yet to be determined," warned the Allegiant General. "As Denos said, our best chance of survival is to gain her favor."

"And that means removing Ren from the equation," Denos said so matter-of-factly that no would suspect he spoke of treason. 

It took all of Hux's self-control not to jump for joy. Finally, someone else saw it too, how Ren was destroying the Order. He disagreed about the girl but she could be dealt with at a later time. 

Denos and Pryde shared a private look. Hux was so easy to manipulate it was pathetic. But, when it came to matters such as this, best not to get your own hands dirty.

*

Six figures stood around the pool in the temple on Ach-to, all wearing the same grim expression. 

"Like this, I do not." spoke Master Yoda, wisest of the wise.

Qui-Gon nodded in agreement. "Neither do I, but I'm not sure what more we can do. Ben's planning something foolish that will only end in misery."

Obi-Wan's voice was grave, "I'm more worried about Rey at the moment. Her life force isn't returning the way it should, if anything she's growing weaker. If he does decide to do something foolish, I'm not sure she'll survive it." 

"What could be causing it though?" pondered Ahsoka. "I've never heard of anyone else having such trouble."

"Separation from Ben Solo, the cause is." answered Yoda. "Weakened she was, too weak to heal on her own. Drain her, the Darkness does. Her Dyad, she needs."

Anakin broke his uncharacteristic silence, "She's not going to like that."

"No, she's not. Should we tell her?" asked Luke, with a shake of his head.

"He's coming to her, I think. Once she's weak enough, he'll find her. We can only hope he doesn't cause too much trouble when he does." replied Qui-gon.

"It might do us good to suggest she move off-world from Crait. Then at least he won't plow through the Resistance base." suggested Ahsoka.

Anakin shook his head. "No, once her guards are down her memories are his for the taking. He'll attack anyway. It's what I would do. I'm sure she already knows that."

"Why can't we just tell them what they need to do? How to open the holocron, the dagger, all of it?" Ahsoka's voice was tinged with frustration.

"Because, part of fulfilling the prophecy requires them figuring it out for themselves. If they can't do that, there is no way they will defeat Palpatine." Luke's voice was graver than usual.

"Trust in the Force, we must."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does everyone think so far? Any theories on what the mission is or the significance of the dagger and holocron is?


	29. The Mission to Bracca

Supreme Leader Kylo Ren motioned for the six figures in black armor who knelt before him to rise. He had been their Master even before his ascension and their zeal to serve had only been increased once he claimed the throne. He had fought and trained with them, trusting them with his life many times over. They were all Force sensitive, but untrained and therefore limited in their abilities which he actually preferred as they were less likely to challenge his power. Even untrained, they were among the most lethal beings in the galaxy and brutal enforcers of the Supreme Leader's will. 

Their very existence was a point of controversy among the First Order's leadership. The Knights were not of the Order and answered to none but Kylo himself. General Hux was especially incensed by their presence, which brought Kylo extreme satisfaction. They were worth it for that reason alone, but also so much more.

Each of the group had their own unique set of skills that made them vital to each mission, and each would be invaluable in Rey's capture.

Vicrul had the strongest grasp of the Force and served as the de facto leader of the group in Kylo's absence. He was a reaper of souls, as identified by his vibro-scythe, his Force giving him the ability to amplify his enemy's fear. Kylo didn't know how well that ability would work against Rey, but would be useful against those with her. He had the highest probability to actually capture Rey.

Cardo served as the group's armorer and one-man wrecking crew. His vast array of weapons would give him an advantage in any situation Rey put them in, but he was most useful hanging back and keeping the battlefield clear, at least for this mission.

Ushar carried a war club with a concussion field generator. He was skilled in melee combat and enjoyed torturing his victims, if FN-2187 was among those captured, he'd give Ushar the honor of removing him from existence. He'd be one to meet Rey in close combat. 

Trudgeon carried a huge vibro-cleaver and like Ushar, skilled in melee. He'd be one of the group to engage Rey in close quarters. Kylo knew Trudgeon liked to collect trophies and he'd make sure to reward him with something belonging to Rey. A trinket from a Jedi Knight would be the crown jewel of his collection.

Kuruk was the group's sniper. He would not be allowed to shoot Rey, but anyone with her was a fair target. He could also pin her in place with exploding rounds.

Ap-lek would track Rey and try to keep her confused, but would engage her with his vibro-axe if necessary. While Kylo himself preferred straightforward techniques for killing his enemies, he held a deep appreciation for Ap-lek's shadow-like maneuvers. His victims rarely knew he was there until it was too late. Of the Knights his skills were the closest to Rey's nimble, quick-footed style.

"As I am sure you have heard, the Jedi has escaped from the First Order. I am also sure that I don't need to remind you how important it is that she is brought back here, as quickly as possible, alive." 

He paused as he used the Force to imprint his will into the minds of his Knights. "She is not to be harmed any more than is absolutely necessary to gain her compliance. Any Resistance members present can be either killed or captured, it doesn't matter." 

The Knights remained silent, their expressions hidden behind their masks, so similar to his own. "As we speak, a trap is being set on Bracca. We have received intelligence that an ally of the Resistance is using Bracca as a drop point for a J-Type Naboo Starship. A team has confirmed the ship is there and has tampered with the ship making it unflyable. The Resistance will no doubt send her as part of the crew. When the moment is right, you will detain her. Even in her weakened state she will not come easily. I will be nearby in a shuttle. If I'm too close she'll recognize my Force signature and flee. Once she is captured, I will personally escort her back to the _Steadfast_. " 

Ren looked up as the door to the private lift opened, revealing the pallid countenance of General Hux. His gaze returned to his Knights. "Make any necessary preparations. We leave within the hour."

The Knights bowed low before exiting the room, ignoring the ginger haired general on their way by.

Hux approached the Supreme Leader, with his usual look of sniveling superiority. "Off to find your little pet, are you?"

Kylo stepped off the dais, standing several inches taller than Hux, his voice threateningly low. "Be careful General Hux. I did warn you any disrespect towards her would be punished appropriately."

Hux taunted Ren with a weasely grin. "Beg pardon Supreme Leader. I didn't think, what with her treason and all that, that she still warranted such respect."

With reflexes faster than any human could possibly follow, Kylo's fingers closed around Hux's throat, physically choking him as he lifted him several inches off the ground. "Remember General, I don't need the Force, my Knights, or even a weapon to kill you. I can snap your spineless neck with a twitch of my fingers."

Kylo released his grip on the man's throat the second he felt him losing consciousness, leaving Hux a panting mess on the floor. "I believe you have duties to attend during my absence, which shouldn't be more than a standard day." 

As Ren casually walked towards the lift, Hux silently stood, fixing his uniform. "The slut must really be something in bed for him to be going through all this trouble," thought Hux. 

The Supreme Leader stopped in his tracks, turning to stare at Hux, his expression behind the mask unreadable. "You would also do well to remember that disrespect includes thoughts like that." 

Hux again felt the all to familiar invisible hand around his throat as his world faded to black.

Rose, Finn, Rey, and Poe listened intently as Leia briefed them on their next mission; a ship recovery operation on Bracca. Unlike most such briefings, this one took place in the lounge of the _Millennium Falcon_ as there was still concern about Rey's situation. A small holo of a planet was projected in front of the group.

"This will be a retrieval mission on Bracca. An old ally has left us a gift there; a Naboo J-Type starship that is in flyable condition filled with munitions and other supplies. Those ships are rare and valuable, not to mention the much needed cargo. So, your mission is to go to Bracca, find it, and procure it for the Resistance."

Rose interrupted. "With respect General, Bracca is one giant scrap yard, it could take us years to find it in there."

Leia zoomed in on a small section of the holo. "The tip we received said that it's in the Northwest section of the planet, right around here somewhere. It apparently just arrived and won't be set to be dismantled for a few days. Bracca is mostly uninhabited, it's just the Scrapper's guild there. I tried to run a mission there before that failed, but that was under much different circumstances." 

Leia paused and smiled, "And I didn't have Rey."

Rey looked up as she heard her name. She had been deep in thought regarding the potential mission. Bracca was dangerous. She'd met plenty of junkers on Jakku that had been there. It made Jakku sound like a paradise. She silently debated asking Leia if she could sit it out but she didn't want to disappoint the General. But, this mission sounded simple enough and like it was for Scavenger Rey, not Jedi Rey. Maybe getting off Crait and being useful would help. If she didn't figure it out soon, she'd be too weak to keep Ren out of her mind for much longer, making it even more imperative she get off Crait.

She gave Leia a small smile. "You need a good Scavenger huh?"

Leia chuckled, "Yes, but if necessary I am hoping you can mind trick your way out of it. The biggest threat is going to be security drones and they're easy enough to fool." Leia looked at Rey with concern, she was still so pale. Leia's grasp of the Force paled in comparison to that of her brother's but even she could feel Rey's aura waning. "Are you going to be up for it Rey? I know you're still recovering."

Rey nodded. "Yes. Honestly, I've been going a little crazy being cooped up in here. It'll be good to get back out there."

Leia then noticed that Poe had not been his usual boisterous self. Normally he jumped at the thought of any mission coming his way, the more dangerous the better. Instead he looked pensive and anxious.

"What do you think Commander Dameron?" Leia asked formally. 

"I have a bad feeling about this. It just seems off. Why donate a ship that valuable? Why leave it on Bracca? Can the source be trusted?"

"The source is as trusted as anyone can be in these times. He's sent other valuable items our way, but none so large before. As for that specific model of vessel, he didn't say. It would serve as a good official transport for our diplomats, a good way of getting new backers and recruits." Leia answered.

Finn nodded in agreement, "Something like that gives us legitimacy."

Poe sighed, "I still don't like it, but it sounds like it's worth the risk."

"So what's the plan then?" asked Rose. 

"You're going to go in posing as junk sellers. You'll take the _Legacy_ and the _Falcon_. You'll approach the main office, here..." Leia zoomed in on a part of the map near the original. "Rose and Finn will try to sell the Legacy. Rey and Poe will be hiding in the circuit chambers of the _Legacy_ , just in case they decide to search it. While Finn and Rose are negotiating, Poe and Rey will sneak out. Unless they offer you much more than it's worth, refuse to sell and take both ships. Stay nearby to assist, there's a large scrap field around the planet to hide in. Rey and Poe will find the Naboo ship and pilot it off Bracca and back to base. The ship is supposed to be flyable as is. If you find anything we need, along the way, grab it."

"How do we get from the office to the ship?" asked Poe. 

Leia shifted the holo so that a series of bright lines appeared. "The planet is covered by a series of high speed rails used to transport materials. The Northwest area is the next stop after the office on the rail headed north."

"And how do we fool the drones, General?" inquired Rey. 

Leia reached into the satchel in front of her and pulled out two dark grey hooded cloaks, the outside of which were covered in a mesh of dull metal.

Rey grinned in understanding, "We blend in."

Leia nodded, "Drop and huddle. They'll pass right over. Should fool most humans and droids as well."

Poe still had a dark look on his face, "Well, let's grab our gear and get out. Rey, Rose, set up a slave circuit so the _Legacy_ will autopilot to the surface behind the _Falcon_ and we can hide." 

Rey stood and gave Leia a hug as was their ritual as Leia whispered to Rey, "May the Force be with you."


	30. Bracca

Rey wiggled against Poe in the tiny space behind the circuit panel, trying to find a way to stand that would allow them both to breathe. 

"Oooh, keep that up!" Poe teased. 

Rey blushed. "Sorry," she stopped moving, listening as something clanked along the entry ramp to the ship. "Shhhh. Something is outside."

They both held their breath as the security droid rolled casually through the ship. It beeped out an "all clear" to whomever was listening before rolling away. Rey cast out her Force, feeling for life forms. There only appeared to be three, Rose, Finn, and whomever the manager was. She could sense the heat from electrical circuits, but none close by, meaning the droid was gone. 

"Quick, time to go." Rey whispered as she removed the panel that was hiding them.

Rose gathered her resolve as Finn negotiated with the Rodian manager in the Scrappers Guild office. They had smeared their hands and faces with grease and dirt and were wearing the very worst rags they could find yet she still felt overdressed. The negotiations didn't seem to be going anywhere and she'd gotten the signal from Rey that they were off. 

"Oh give it a rest, Mingin. This grease ball ain't never gonna give us what it's worth. We can scrap it ourselves and do better. C'mon, I wanna get ta cantina."

The Rodian laughed as "Mingin" followed her out. "She keeps you in line doesn't she?." 

Once outside, she leaned in close to Finn's ear her unprotected eyes already watering from the stinging air. "They're off. Time to get back up. Let me check the slave circuit and we can go."

Finn nodded. "By the way, good job back there." 

Rose grinned suggestively. "I'll show you something even better later," causing Finn to turn bright red. 

Poe watched the exchange through nightvision quadnocs from atop the scrap heap they had chosen as a vantage point. Bracca's atmosphere was already dark with smoke and pollution during the day, at night he could barely see his hand in front of his face. He set the nocs down to adjust the itchy black ventilation mask covering his face. They were both dressed head to toe in black including the mesh covered cloaks with matching ventilation masks and nightvision goggles. 

The masks had been a true stroke of genius on the part of Rose and Finn. During a raid on a small First Order depot, they had accidentally stolen a crate of stormtrooper helmets. They originally planned to discard them as useless, as no self-respecting freedom fighter would be caught dead wearing one. Rose and Finn had intervened, claiming they'd find a use for them. They stripped the helmets down to their bare components and rebuilt them as two- part masks to be used in polluted or sandy environments such this one. The bottom piece had been configured to fit snug to the nose and mouth fitted with the filtration systems used in the helmets. They'd even upgraded them to filter out more than just dust. They had then harvested the nightvision sensors and lenses, converting them to goggles that fit flush with the bottom half of the mask, allowing the pieces to be used independently of each other.The results were uncomfortable, but damn effective. As a joke, they had left the vocoders in, but they had also turned out to be surprisingly useful if you didn't want to be recognized.

He watched as Finn and Rose took off with both ships before turning to Rey, his voice mechanical from the mask. "All clear. Now we need to figure out these rails."

Rey nodded, watching the blur of the junk cars go by using what she had come to think of as her Force vision, her scavenger brain working overtime. "The cars don't stop, just slow down. They must only come to a complete stop if they're being loaded and unloaded. Even slowed they're too fast to jump on."

Poe scanned the areas around the checkpoint, looking for something, anything that might be of some use. His eye settled on small box with switch sticking out on the side. He handed the nocs to Rey. "What's that box?"

It took her a few seconds to find the box he referred to before her face lit up in a grin no one could see. "I have an idea."

Fifteen minutes later, they stood far too close to the tracks for Poe's comfort watching a rail car approach. He copied Rey as she double-checked the large pockets sewn into her pants and that her blaster was secure in its holster. Poe knew he had some wild ideas but Rey's regularly bordered on suicidal. But, when you're one with the Force, and your abilities far exceed that of a normal person, they probably seem reasonable. He steeled his nerves, his hand in Rey's sending a warm tingle up his arm. He wished he were holding it under different circumstances. On her command, he began to run alongside her as she used the Force to knock open the circuit box hitting the emergency killswitch. They ran alongside the railcar until it slowed just enough that Rey could Force jump through the open top, dragging him with her. Once inside she Forced the switch the other way, turning the rail back on. 

They leaned back against the junk, catching their breath, still hand-in-hand. Poe squeezed as Rey tried to let go, enjoying the feel of her hand in his. He tried to push last night's activities from his mind, trying to forget how good her lips felt, how soft her neck was. As much as he hoped it was just shyness that held Rey back, he knew deep down, it was more than that. After they'd left her with Ren, he'd told Finn that because Rey was Force sensitive there were things they'd never understand. Despite his denial of it, he could no longer pretend that didn't extend to love and feelings. She was the last Force sensitive in the galaxy, that was a lonely thing to be. 

No, not the last Force sensitive, there was also HIM. 

The thought of that creature understanding something about Rey that he couldn't disgusted him. She'd said they were bonded in the Force in some way, but that didn't mean they loved each other... did it? No, Rey was a being of pure good and Ren was incapable of loving anyone. It was impossible. He'd hoped to find time for a private conversation on the flight to Bracca, but Rey had slept the entire trip. 

To say that Poe was worried about Rey's physical state as well as her psychological, was an understatement. If anything, she was in worse shape than when they'd found her on Kef Bir. She just seemed _less_ than usual, as if the bright light she emitted had gone out of her. Finn had noticed it as well, and given Finn's unique ability to pick up on such things, it did not bode well. He had thought about going to Leia to voice his concerns, but decided against it. It wasn't his place, and the mission seemed to have perked her up. Maybe it was just boredom.

Their rest was short lived as they approached the stop. Butterflies invaded Poe's stomach as remembered the importance of this jump. It had to be perfectly timed or she'd kill them both. Rey stood, returning Poe's squeeze. "Ready?"

"No. But, it's too late to back out now, huh?" Poe responded. 

"Yep." They carefully climbed onto the edge of the rail car, facing outward, Rey grounding herself in the Force to keep her upright while stabilizing Poe. 

"Ready. Jump." She screamed over the roar of the rails. In unison, the pair jumped high into the air, as Rey had done on Kef Bir, dragging Poe's weight behind her before slowing their descent. Even with her intervention, they landed hard, rolling through the piles of scrap. 

Orbiting high above Bracca in his shuttle, Ren's meditation was interrupted by a beep on his wrist comm followed by Lt. Mitaka's nervous voice. "Beg pardon sir, but we received a transmission from the junk manager on Bracca. You had said you wished to be informed of any developments there." 

"I know what I said Lieutenant. What's the message?" Kylo interrupted, his patience wearing thin.

"It may be nothing, but a strange pair tried to sell a ship for scrap, then left without making a deal. The ship fits the description of one we know the Resistance to be in posession of. He also said about an hour later there was a minor electrical malfunction that fixed itself." Mitaka continued. 

Ren inhaled deeply, trying to stifle his excitement. She was there. He could feel it before, but now he knew for certain. He closed the connection, giving himself a moment to breathe before contacting Vicrul.

"Vicrul, we have confirmation the Scavenger is on Bracca. Tell Ap'lek to proceed as planned."

"I was just about to contact you, Master. Ap'lek has spotted two people, Resistance members searching through the Northwest area. He said one of them used the Force to jump from a railcar."

Kylo closed the transmission. He had known his mother would send a team after the ship, a team that would surely include Rey. Leia, while Alderaanian royalty by adoption, was Nabooan royalty by birth. Over the years, his mother, though not normally sentimental, had developed something of an infatuation for anything connecting her to her birth mother. He knew the presence of the same model of ship Queen Amidala had once traveled in would be irresistible, the munitions a nice bonus.

He was surprised that it seemed to be only Rey and one other person. Dameron, no doubt. It was just as well, he'd enjoy watching the bit of filth beg and squirm once he realized he'd lost. He'd make Rey watch as he killed him, slowly. A final warning and reminder of the fate that would befall anyone who dared touch what was his.

He sucked his teeth, anger and jealousy emitting from his essence in waves at the memory of the red mark on her neck. He'd not only touched her, he'd put his mouth on her. Even if that was the extent of it as Rey had claimed, it was still far too much.

Rey limped along the piles of scrap, Poe right behind her. That was not one of her better landings and she had some nice bruises coming on to prove it. They needed to find a higher vantage point, but this section of the yard was flat compared to the entrance. It seemed to be devoted to actual ships, albeit in various stages of scrap, rather than random piles of metal. Her scavenger hands were itching to get inside some of them. She could find everything the Resistance needed for it's fleet, right here. If this is successful, she needed to convince Leia to let me come back here.

Eventually, they came across a half junked heavy freighter that rose above most of the other wreckage. Using the outside access ladder, they were able to reach the top quickly.

Rey slid down against the wall of the durasteel nook they found at the top, Poe joining her, equally out of breath. "Let's take a quick breather. I'll let Rose and Finn know we're still looking," spoke Poe as he handed Rey the canteen.

Rey accepted the water gratefully, removing her mask long enough to take a deep swig. She wasn't sure how much longer she was going to last. The Force blasts and then the fall had drained her already frail essence more than she cared to admit. Every muscle in her body hurt and she wanted to curl up and sleep. She could feel the Dark at the edges of herself, trying to work its way in, hinting at rest and strength if she would just let it have her. But no, she had to be strong, for her family. She was Rey of Jakku and she would accomplish this mission. As Poe fiddled with the comm, she took the 'nocs and began scanning for the sleek Naboo ship. Had she been less drained and more alert, she might have noticed the figure in black following them.

Ap'lek had been stalking the pair since their suicide jump off of the railcar. As the lightest-footed member of the Knights he served as the group's primary tracker and assassin. He couldn't help but be impressed at the girl's mastery of the Force. He knew her reputation of course, the Jedi who had bested his Master several times; the one he had been obsessed with since Starkiller base. 

Several of the Knights had privately wondered about Kylo's fascination with the girl and his hesitancy to kill her, if perhaps he had gone soft. Ap'lek had been among them until he watched her summon Force Lightning in the desert; then he understood. That was the kind of power you wanted to obtain not destroy. She'd make an excellent Knight if she could be convinced to renounce the damned Light, and if anyone could convince her to reject the Light, it would be Kylo.

Ap'lek continued behind them, losing himself in the thrill of the hunt. It wasn't often that his prey was capable of challenging him and he found it exhilarating. Perhaps that same reasoning also explained some of the Master's recent behavior.

After scanning for several minutes without success, Rey silently handed the quadnocs to Poe, hoping he would have better luck. 

He scanned for several minutes before he also lowered the 'nocs. "I don't see it either. There is, what looks like a surveillance tower just ahead. It's abandoned. Probably our best bet."

Rey nodded. "Sounds like as good a plan as any."

Twenty minutes later they had finally reached the top of the tower, sweat running in rivers under Rey's mask, causing the lining to stick to her face. She debated taking it off, just for a second to let the breeze fan her face, but knew that exposing herself to the smog would only make it worse. She could see Poe was fighting similar exhaustion. Poe scanned with the quadnocs while Rey typed a single word into her comm, CIRCUIT. A few seconds later another word flashed back. DRY.

The code was one they used often, switching up the code words after each mission. Each time they checked in they would respond with a specific word starting with a letter of the alphabet. The receiver would then respond with a specific word starting with the next letter. Poe had sent the word ANNOY, to which Rose and Finn replied BUOY. As long as this string kept up, it signalled all was well. They had specific words set aside for various situations should things not be "all well". Hopefully it would fool anyone should the messages be intercepted. 

Poe tapped her on the shoulder, signaling for her to take the 'nocs, pointing into the distance to the west of their position. Rey brought the image into focus, instantly recognizing the sleek shape of the Naboo J-type starskiff. She guessed it to be another twenty minutes walk. 

In the distance, Ap-lek watched as the duo trailed west from the tower. They had spotted the bait. He reported the development to both, his Master and to Vicrul. 

It was the Master who responded first, "Keep following them from a distance. Vicrul, inform Kuruk to stay in position."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note, the ship they're chasing is Padmè's ship from ROTS not Phantom Menace.


	31. Sacrifice

Rey breathed a deep sigh of relief as they came upon the ship. It was sleek and beautiful and she could see why Leia wanted it. Poe stepped beside her as she activated the security panel to lower the ship's entrance. It still lit up, which was a good sign. 

It did however, require a passcode she didn't have. Luckily, she had just the thing for this, rifling around in her many cargo pockets until she found what she was looking for: a small cylinder with an aux cable at the end. An invention of her own design, it worked like a miniaturized astromech to quickly reprogram the code. She heard Poe release a held breath as the door opened. 

From half a mile away, Kuruk watched the pair through the long scope of his rifle, lowering it with an audible curse. They had not expected her to be able to enter the ship so quickly, throwing off their plan for Vicrul and Ap'lek to catch them off their guard. He quickly transmitted the new development to his Master, who was not pleased. 

Vicrul diffused the situation, reminding them the ship wasn't fully operational and they were trapped in there. An opportunity would present itself. 

Kylo seethed. Not so much that the plan had gone wrong, Vicrul was right, there were still plenty of opportunities. It was that, once again she had bypassed his carefully laid locks like they were nothing. He was beginning to suspect that her affinity for electronics may not just be a skill learned from her days scavenging, but a manifestation of the Force itself. Luke had told tales of Jedi that were able to channel the Force into machines and electronics Even when the Jedi had numbered in the thousands they had been rare, making them prized as engineers, programmers, and slicers. He was willing to bet half the galaxy that she was one such Jedi.

He was sorely tempted to try and breach her mind, but he knew that would only alert her. He hated being held back from the action, but Rey would sense him immediately once he entered the atmosphere, and she'd disappear yet again.

The inside of the ship was so dusty and in such serious disrepair it made even the _Falcon_ look well maintained, with crates and crates, presumably of supplies, stacked everywhere. Perhaps that's why they wanted rid of it, Rey thought to herself. While unfamiliar to her, the ship's layout was similar to most A-wing models, making a straight line to the cockpit. 

Poe and Rey took the pilot and copilot's seats respectively. Poe began what he hoped was the start-up sequence, while Rey ran a diagnostic scan. She froze as the results moved across her screen. "Poe, we have a problem."

"We have a problem," were the last words Poe wanted to hear right now. Everything had been going smooth up until that point, so he should have expected there to be some sort of trouble. He moved to stand next to her, watching the screen. "What's wrong?"

"The life support systems are offline. The ship will fly but we're not going to survive in it unless we can fix it." Rey replied. Stress was present in every syllable despite her attempts to mask it. Her strength clearly running out. It wouldn't be too much longer before they'd have to abandon the mission. They never should have undertaken it with Rey still injured.

"Offline how?" he replied, hoping he sounded strong. It was time for him to step-up, to be more than just Rey's helper. He was a capable mechanic though not nearly as proficient as Rey and Rose, but then again, few were. 

She pulled up a holo of the layout of the ship, three areas glowing red against the blue. "It looks like there is a short in the wiring here, a power adapter that needs replaced here and a blown fuse here." pointing to each area in turn, her face thoughtful. "It makes sense, the short in the wiring would have caused the other two pieces to fail."

"Can we fix it?" he asked, more impatiently than he meant, eager to get off this cursed planet. 

Rey nodded. "If we can find a working power adapter that will fit. I brought sealing tape with me, I can repair the wiring quite easily. There should be spare fuses on board, but if there isn't I can take one from the lighting system and use it. It'll just be a dark ride home. But without the adapter it doesn't mean much. And I can't harvest one of those from a different system."

Poe was uneasy. "Do you know what kind of ship would have this kind of adapter?" 

Rey chewed her tongue, zooming in on the diagram. "I'm not familiar with this type of ship, at all. These kinds of yachts were not exactly common on Jakku. But, I think it should be the same kind used in any A-wing ship. I think there was one near the watchtower. I'd have to see it though. Let's get the other two repairs done, pull the busted adapter and go find what we need." 

Two hours later, Kuruk signaled the ground crew that the pair were on the move, heading east towards the watchtower. He slowly followed, just enough to keep them in his sight.

Ap'lek cut around behind them, keeping low. They needed to trap the pair against something, as had been the original plan. There was too much chance the girl could escape if not properly cornered beforehand and she'd be hard to spot amongst the junk. If not for her grand exit from the railcar, even he could have easily missed her.

Hairs on the back of Rey's neck stood on end as they trekked back towards the watchtower. Something was wrong, she could feel it. "Poe, we need to hurry. I have a bad feeling and we need to get out of here, now." 

Poe nodded, not arguing. He himself had been against this from the start and had long ago learned to trust Rey's Force enhanced instincts. They sped up, though not fully running. 

Ap'lek quickened his pace to keep up. Something had tipped them off and the Master was not going to pleased. 

The Supreme Leader roared in anger, causing Lt. Shiro, the pilot of the shuttle to shake. He didn't know what had happened to set him off, but he hoped that Lord Ren would remember they were in space and certain death was inches away. He shook again as the Lord Ren screamed at him to take them to the surface. He obliged as quickly as possible.

Rey was out of breath by the time they reached the partially junked ship, leaning against a steel wall before speaking, "If we don't find the adapter here, we need to call the _Falcon_ for pickup. I don't know what, but something is very wrong." 

Poe nodded in agreement. "I'll let them know to be ready. See if you can find the part."

Finn looked up from his data pad to find Rose standing over him, her expression worried. "What's happened?"

"We received a message from Poe. They're in trouble but not ready for extraction yet. We need to be ready. I'll kill the slave circuit to the _Legacy_ , you get ready to fly." Rose commanded.

Finn knew better than to speak or ask questions or Rose would enter full breakdown mode. He nodded, following her to the cockpit, thoughts of Rey and Poe in his mind when he felt a familiar cold wash over him, causing him to double over, sweat beading on his forehead. **Ren**. Kylo Ren was nearby. 

"Finn what..." 

"Ren is here, we need to warn them!" he interrupted her, his breath ragged. 

"How do..." 

"Rose, we don't have time for questions, we need to contact them, now!" Finn snapped, making Rose take a step backwards before running to the comm system.

Rey was cutting the last few wires from what she hoped was a good adapter. It was slightly larger than what they needed but she could make it work with a few lines of code when her comm beeped three times. She ignored it, trusting Poe to check. Then she heard Poe call her name, fear in his voice. He pointed woodenly at his wrist, which Rey interpreted to mean check her own comm. A single message came through. REN.HERE.RUN. She quickly sliced through the remaining wires. "We need to get back to the J-type. We can get inside and takeoff as long as we stay in atmosphere until I get this installed. It has shields and laser cannons that were operational. Do you think you can keep them busy long enough for me to install this?"

"I'm going to pretend you didn't ask me that. Now, let's go." he replied with mock indignation causing Rey to smile. Even now his sense of humor came through. 

Upon reaching the ship's exit, the smile disappeared, replaced with panic as she felt four dark auras enter her circle of awareness. Fuck, she'd been so focused on all of this she had forgotten to keep checking for lifeforms nearby. She drew her blaster before ridding herself of the heavy cloak. It wouldn't help her now. 

She handed Poe the adapter. "Poe, the second we get outside run. Don't wait for me. Get the ship started."

"Rey wha???"

"Just do it." she said with more anger than she meant. She couldn't see his face behind the mask, but his aura gave away his current emotions: Fear and hurt.

She looked away, ashamed for snapping, especially since this could very well be their last moments together. "The Knights of Ren are out there, they're looking for me. Get this to the ship, and get out of here. I should be right behind you, but if I don't make it, meet up with Rose and Finn, they can install the adapter... I don't think stealth is a concern anymore." She paused, allowing the enormity of the situation sink in, but not overwhelm. She might only have a few seconds left. Equal parts hope and hesitation filled her as she drew her saberstaff, deftly splitting the center into its two component pieces. She placed on esaber in Poe's hand, pulling him in for a quick one-armed hug, her voice soft. "If I don't make it, give this to Finn."

"Rey...."

"Let's go!" Rey was relieved he didn't say anything more, as the burst of adrenaline hit her nervous system, causing her previous fatigue to be forgotten. Jumping from the top of the ramp, they hit the ground running, immediately skidding to a halt as a giant in black armor appeared in front of them. "One of the Knights," Rey thought numbly. Her Force heightened instincts took over as she dogged to the left around the dark mass, dragging Poe with her.

She released his hand as he began running towards the starskiff, she herself kept running straight ahead, the dark man on her heals, his vibro-scythe drawn. She was quicker, not being weighed down, allowing her to put distance between the two of them. She fired her blaster around and behind her, though strangely, none was returned. She huffed under her mask, turning towards her right to follow Poe when a smoke grenade hit the space between them causing her to flounder. She was more grateful than ever for the mask, but the nightvision did little to help with the smoke. She cast her Force out, feeling for Poe to guide her towards the ship. Her blood ran cold as she felt another dark aura chasing after Poe, while two closed in on her from the sides. 

She tore after Poe, hoping to lose them in the smoke when something struck her between the shoulder blades, knocking the air out of her as she hit the ground. She turned to find a vibro-axe inches from her face being held by a figure who looked like death himself. "Stay down girl or I'll use this end." spoke the man in a twisted mechanical voice. 

_They're not trying to kill me....Of course not, he wants me alive._

She could use that against them.

A sudden rain of blaster fire caused the Knight to lose focus giving Rey a half-second to act. She ignited her saber using it to knock the vibro-axe away, while leaping to her feet. She had avoided using it, hoping the dark would help camouflage her but they were clearly passed that point. She cast her Force out again through the now clearing smoke. The Knight chasing Poe had turned back when Rey had fallen and was now headed straight towards her. Poe had used the opportunity to fire rounds at random through the now clearing smoke. 

Rey deactivated her saber, turning sharply to the right. Hoping to confuse the one coming towards her. It worked but only for a moment as he turned to follow her. She reactivated it and with a burst of speed Rey knew would be her last, she tore after Poe, hoping it would be enough when a blaster bolt narrowly missed her leg, close enough to have singed her boot. Another followed, kicking up a small plume of debris. 

Whomever the sniper was, they weren't trying to hit her, she realized. They were trying to force her back towards the others. With a prayer to the Maker she pushed forward, dodging left and right, attempting to deflect shots with her saber.

Relief flooded through her veins as the starship came into view. Poe, despite her instructions was standing on a hill of debris near it, firing into the darkness behind. Her relief turned to cold terror as the Force screamed of danger through her very being, not for herself but for Poe. 

Without a single thought, Rey used the very last of her Force energy as she launched herself forward towards the top of the ramp, grabbing Poe's hand to pull him along as she had done with the railcar. As they fell atop the ramp, a piercing pain, worse than any other she had experienced, tore through Rey's side.

Poe screamed Rey's name as she limply landed on top of him, knocking him over. All thoughts of self-preservation went out the window as he half-carried, half-dragged Rey into the ship proper. "She was dying," he realized numbly. Even through his gloves he could feel the wetness of her blood pouring over his hands, a gurgling sound in her throat. He pulled both pieces of her mask off and then his own. Rey's beautiful hazel eyes, normally twinkling with her own propriety brand of mischief, were glazed over, a trickle of blood at her mouth as she tried to speak. He held the mouth portion of her mask loosely over her face, hoping the filtered air would help. He could barely make out his name amidst the gurgle as her eyes closed. 

Nothing else mattered anymore. The First Order could kill them both. In his shock he hadn't realized the blaster fire had stopped and the Knights were keeping their distance, as though afraid of something or someone nearby. He didn't hear the engines of a ship landing nearby or the whoosh of hydraulics as a ramp descended from it. He only heard Rey's rapidly fading heartbeat.

Rey felt pain, nothing but pain as she looked into Poe's dark eyes. She wanted to comfort him, to tell him it was all right, but no words could come out. She was tired, so tired. She felt a small, smooth hand take hers as she fell into the Force. Then she felt nothing at all.

The Supreme Leader doubled over in pain, darkness dancing at the edge of his vision. His side felt wet, even though he knew there was nothing there. Something had gone terribly wrong. He felt out through the Force, searching for Rey. At such close proximity she should have been easy to find, but he couldn't sense her. Then, he heard it, a voice softly singing through their bond... Rey's voice... "Ben." 

_NO!_

In full panic he tore out of the shuttle, not waiting for the ramp to finish descending. Without a thought, he sprinted towards the Naboo starship, taking no notice of his Knights lining up in two columns around him. His heart stopped in his chest as he numbly took in the sight that befell him once he reached the ship's entrance. A figure, dressed completely in black, but not one of his Knights, he realized, was cradling a masked figure in his arms. Blood and life force poured out of a wound in the figure's side. Rey's side. **WHAT HAD HE DONE?**


	32. Every Version of You

Poe found himself looking into the face that had haunted his nightmares for over a year, anger instantly replacing grief. **"YOU! YOU DID THIS!"** he shouted, still seated on the ground. 

There was still life in her, Kylo realized thickly as the truth of Dameron's words slapped him in the face. There was still a chance; if he could get her back to his ship fast enough. "Give her to me," he demanded of the pilot. 

"Like hell." hissed the man, contempt in every syllable.

Kylo reached down and grabbed the back of the pilot's hood, yanking him to the side as he knelt next to Rey's lifeless form. He felt a hard kick to his ribs, even through his armor. He ignored it as he lifted Rey into his arms. The hum of a lightsaber caught his attention as Dameron charged again. He flung the Resistance hero into the air with the Force like a doll, but didn't crush his throat as he normally would, "She can still be saved, if I can get her to my ship in time."

He released his grip, the pilot crumbling to the ground. "Tell your General what happened here," he summoned the half of Rey's saber the pilot held before turning and sprinting towards his shuttle, barely visible against the dead ships around it.

"Get me back to my ship and tell them to have a medical team ready the second we dock," Kylo shouted to his already frazzled pilot as he sprinted into the ship. He laid Rey down on the padded bench, holding her steady as the ship took off with a lurch. One of the smaller troop transports had been repurposed for the trip since the personal shuttle that Rey had stolen had not yet been replaced, for which he was suddenly grateful. 

The transports functioned as triage centers after a battle and were much better supplied with medical equipment. He took several deep breaths, grounding himself in the Force as he ripped supplies out of the compartments. Panic would not save Rey. 

He dropped his armload of supplies next to her as he knelt at her side, removing the contraption over her face with great care. Her normally golden skin was completely white, freckles standing out in dark contrast, her lips blue. He inspected the wound at her side. It was not a blaster wound, as he had originally thought, but caused by the shrapnel an exploding round had kicked up, pieces of the dirty metal embedded within. The bleeding had slowed somewhat which was good; also good, but puzzling was that her life force seemed to be pulled back, contained in her center. 

He realized then that she entered a meditative state sometimes called a Force coma. When critically injured, those especially strong with the Force could move themselves into a much deeper meditative state than normally achievable. It had the effect of dropping the user's heart rate, which slowed bleeding, and thereby slowed death. It would not save her, but it would give him time to do so.

The jagged strips of metal had ripped through her lower ribcage, damaging her lung, amongst other things. He tore open an oxygen mask with his teeth, placing it over her soot-smeared mouth. Could he get the shrapnel out? No best to leave that to an expert. Bandages next, his brain reminded him. 

He tore away the filthy, shredded fabric of her shirt in order to give him better access. The sight of her bare stomach would normally have excited him, but at the moment he couldn't give a fuck less. He spread a large bacta patch over the wound, the gel surface absorbing blood like a sponge, taping it lightly in place. He took a deep breath, exhaling slowly as he turned her over, terrified of doing anymore damage. 

While he took no notice of her bare midriff, he reeled as he saw her partially bared back, but his thoughts were far from amorous. He shook himself from the trance the expanse of scarred skin had brought about, applying the second bacta patch and taping it. 

He tried wrapping her torso in a thick gauze bandage he had found but couldn't hold her up and wrap at the same time. He'd later admonish himself for not using the Force to hold her, but his current state of mind couldn't comprehend it at the moment. 

"Begging your majesty's pardon, but perhaps I can be of some help." spoke a hesitant voice behind his right shoulder. He looked up to see his pilot, nervously wringing his hands. "I did have some medical training before I was reassigned to the flight crew." Kylo nodded, suddenly grateful for the poor man he had terrified earlier. 

"She should definitely be on her back, it will help keep pressure off that lung. Can you hold her up so I can wrap her?" Kylo Ren, never one to take orders from anyone, silently obeyed, lifting her into a sitting position as the medic-come-pilot wrapped her torso. 

After the third round, the man spoke, his voice nervous, "Almost done. She's had a hard go of it huh? Those scars. Poor thing. We can lower her down now." It took Kylo a few seconds to process the man's words, before he lowered her back to the bench. "Not much more we can do now. She needs a bacta tank and sutures, and probably much more than that. I'll be heading back to the cockpit now if you need anything. We'll dock in about an hour. I'll let CMO Klendra know my lady's status." 

Kylo looked up from Rey's face for the first time. "What's your name pilot?" He asked, much more gently than usual. 

"Lt. Shiro, sir." he answered, snapping to attention. 

Kylo stood, easily 6 inches taller than the lieutenant. "I thank you for your assistance. I assume I can count on your discretion with the events of the day?" his tone taking on a threatening edge.

Lt. Shiro bowed low. "Of course sir."

Kylo returned to his place at Rey's side as the other man left, stroking her right hand. Her life force was so depleted. If only there was a way he could give her some of his. Wait? Maybe he could. She was his Dyad. They had been able to share just about everything else, why not this?

He closed his eyes, still holding her hand, plucking at his essence like a harp, willing it into Rey, the way he had once willed it into his Kyber crystal. He felt Rey soak it up, before suddenly forcing it back out, her body rejecting it like poison. When he opened his eyes, Rey's cheeks were even paler, the life force in her center dimmer than ever. 

He sat motionless until they docked in Hangar 24, and CMO Klendra rushed in to take her away as he followed, guilt crushing his very being. 

The Supreme Leader had been sitting outside the medbay for hours, completely numb, when Klendra finally emerged, her face grim. He jumped to his feet, cold terror running down his spine. 

"Supreme Leader, I'm afraid it doesn't look good. Her wounds are extensive. We've done all we can, the rest is up to her." Klendra said carefully.

"What do you mean?" his voice cracking behind the vocoder. 

The CMO's voice took on a blunt edge, "I honestly don't know how she even survived the trip here and I don't know if she'll live through the night. She shattered two ribs, scattering bone fragments and shrapnel into her abdomen, as well as grazing her lung. We removed as many of the fragments as we could before stitching her up and gave her a blood transfusion. We had her in the bacta tank for a few hours but moved her to a life support table."

Kylo's blood froze in his veins as he took in Klendra's words. What had he done? "I want to see her." he demanded. 

"Supreme Leader, I don't think...."

"That wasn't a request Klendra." he interrupted, his voice hard as durasteel. 

She nodded, motioning for him to follow. She wordlessly led him to a door but made no attempt to open it or follow him inside. 

He closed the door behind him, his brain struggling make sense of the image his eyes were sending to it. Rey was laying at an incline on a narrow white bed, covered from the chest down with a white blanket that matched her white face, her chestnut hair providing the only contrast. Her right arm lay outside the blanket, a series of tubes and cords connecting it to a med droid. Other than the labored rise and fall of her chest, she lay perfectly still.

He removed his dark helmet as he sat next to her, suddenly unable to breathe himself. He wasn't sure how long he sat there when an annoying beeping interrupted his thoughts.

The sound was coming from a drawer in the nightstand next to her bed. Inside the drawer he found what was left of the items Rey had on her when she was brought in. On the top was her wrist comm, glowing with incoming messages. His curiosity got the better of him, flipping through the tiny screen. The source signals of the messages were scrambled but he didn't need them to know where they came from. They were all panicked pleas for a response from her, begging her to be okay. Except for one. In the middle was a message... for him:

"Ren, if you see this, have the decency to let us know if she makes it."

He placed the comm on top of the stand with a slam, moving on to the next item; Rey's boots and holster. The boots were the same pair she had been wearing when she escaped the _Steadfast_ , the glossy black leather marred with dirt, scuffs and a singe mark on the calf of one, evidence of a barely dodged blaster shot. The holster was well worn, an indentation on the belt marked the notch she always buckled it on with. The strap that had held it snug to her thigh, which he had found oddly titillating, had been damaged in the fray.

Next were her pants, so filthy that dirt shook off them as he lifted them, causing a metallic sound like small bells ringing to fill the air. They were much heavier than he would have guessed, designed to fit loosely, buttoned and zippered pockets of different sizes running down the sides of the legs. He could feel various items in the pockets through the heavy fabric. Fascinated, he opened each one in turn, inspecting the items within, most of which he didn't recognize. They appeared to be the tools of a mechanic or electrician, including a few that she may have invented herself. He'd have to get her to tell him about them someday.

At the very bottom, lay half of Rey's saberstaff. He lifted it with reverence and hesitation, before twisting the mechanism to combine it with the half he had confiscated from Dameron. He could feel the twin Kyber crystals humming within, the leather grips firm in his hands. He activated it, then quickly doused the white gold blade, the color of purest sunlight. It felt too much like her. 

The items, when taken as a whole instead of their individual pieces, told the story of Rey. 

The wrist comm: The story of a friend, a girl important to those around her. A friend who's absence was already being felt only hours after she was gone. This was the Rey that had laughed and joked over a game of cards and stood vigil at a friend's bedside. No, her _family's_ bedside, as she tried so hard to drill into him. What she meant to others and they to her went beyond mere friendship. The size of her heart was matched only by her stubborn streak. She was the Rey that had come to him on the _Supremacy_ and asked him to leave with her.

The boots and holster: The story of a Resistance fighter, a rebel who would fight to the very end with a blaster, X-Wing, or her bare hands despite the odds being stacked against her. She was the Rey who had given him the slip so many times when her crew raided a depot or launched a surprise attack, a woman who would take a hit meant for another without a second's hesitation. She'd die for her cause or to save another. She'd proven as much tonight.

The pants and their contents: The story of a scavenger, and perhaps the Rey that had antagonized him the most. She was the Rey abandoned in the desert at a young age and forced to survive in an inhospitable environment. Someone who wasn't afraid to get dirty, with calloused, capable hands and a sharp mind born of a lifetime of hardship. She didn't need the Force to outdo him, she could dismantle his best laid plans with a simple screwdriver. She was a girl who was good at fixing broken things. He dimly wondered if that extended to broken people.

The saberstaff, was the story of a Jedi Knight; a pure soul in an impure universe. She was a strong and capable warrior that carried the weight of the galaxy on her shoulders. This was the Rey that, since her Awakening, had been a source of both endless frustration and fascination. She had fought both against him and beside him and challenged his perception of the Force at every available opportunity. This was the Sith Princess who had abandoned that birthright and the power it promised in favor of the other side.

Then there was the other Rey. The Rey only he knew, who had no representation in this drawer. The Rey who, despite all of her accomplishments still felt insecure, that she didn't belong anywhere and still struggled with a bone-deep loneliness. That, despite her unending commitment to the Light had struggled with a pull to the Dark. She saw him for more than just the sum of his parts just as he did for her; the Rey that was his bondmate, his Dyad, his partner, his equal. 

She was sunshine and starlight and moonbeams and all that was good and bright in the galaxy. She was everything he had no right to possess and he had destroyed it, just as his grandfather had said he would.

He was every bit the monster she had once denounced him as. He was the man who had styled himself to become Death incarnate and had earned that title a hundred times over. Millions had died either directly or indirectly at his hands, including his father. Han. He had killed his own father for the promise of unlimited power and freedom from internal conflict; he had received neither.

"Come back Rey, like you said you would, if not for me then for your family. Come back for me and I will follow you wherever you want to go. Please." he pleaded. Her life force was so thin, but what could he do? She had already rejected his life force, just as she had rejected everything else he had offered her, stubborn until the end.

Kylo didn't look up as he felt the swish of air that he'd come to recognize as heralding the visit of a ghost. 

"I did try to warn you, that she would pay the price for your mistakes," spoke a pained voice.

Grandfather. It had to be his grandfather. "Do you have anything useful to say?" he asked, misery and grief in his voice.

Anakin moved to stand over Rey's lifeless form, his expression matching that of his grandson. This situation was far too familiar, and once again, an innocent was in the crossfire. "I hope so," he whispered as he turned to face Ben.

At that, Kylo did look up, hope in his eyes. "You can save her?"

Anakin felt a pang in his chest as he realized, for the first time, Ben's eyes were the exact same color as Padmè's. He shook his head in sorrow. "I can't, but you may still be able to, Ben."

Anger flashed in his eyes at the sound of his dead name, but only for a moment. "How?"

"Her life force is depleted. You must share some of yours," Anakin responded.

"I tried that already." Kylo growled, anger replacing pain.

"Yes, you did, but, you shared the wrong part of yourself," Anakin explained. "You shared the Dark. You need to share the Light."

Kylo felt his stomach drop to the floor, that momentary spark of hope extinguished. "I have no Light..."

"Yes, you do!" Anakin snapped. "Deny it all you want, but you know it's there. If it wasn't, you would have executed her when Snoke ordered it or killed her on Mustafar or left her to die on Bracca. Find it, and share it with Rey."

Kylo started to correct the ghost, but at the sight of Rey's pale face, the words stopped in his throat. "How do I do that?" he croaked.

A small smile flitted across Anakin's face as he placed a hand on his grandson's shoulder. "Start like you did before, but wait before you start the transfer. I'll guide you."

Kylo tenderly took Rey's small hand in his own, falling into a meditative state, the Force swirling around him.

"Now, go deeper, as far as you can into yourself and find the Light. It's there Ben, you just have to look." 

His grandfather's voice sounded far away as Kylo fell deeper into the Darkness. He could feel the tiny sliver of Light hiding inside the Dark. He moved towards it, like he was swimming against the current. It would be so easy to let it carry him away.

"Fight it Ben, keep going. Think of Rey."

At the mention of Rey's name, Kylo's will strengthened, propelling him forward until he found the warm flame at his very center, taking it into his hand.

"Good, now offer it to her."

Kylo reached out through the Dyad bond, seeking Rey. He found her, in some tranquil place deep in the Force. Her aura was barely holding on. His flame was so small, it couldn't possibly be enough, but nevertheless he held it up to Rey, allowing her spirit to absorb it. To his surprise, it didn't flicker out right away, but grew. He could feel Rey's spirit glowing brighter every second even as his own Light grew.

"That's enough Ben, come back." his grandfather ordered.

That couldn't be right, Rey was still so weak. 

"Ben, come back now or you won't come back at all," Anakin reprimanded.

Kylo could feel Anakin's grip tighten, pulling him back. Reluctantly, he turned away from Rey, grounding himself in the pressure of his grandfather's fingers. He fell forward with a jolt as his eyes opened, sweat and tears dripping from his face. He saw pride in his grandfather's eyes as he motioned for him to look at Rey.

She was still unconscious but some color had returned to her cheeks, her breathing less labored, her heartbeat strong. The life force in her center was still very much depleted, but significantly stronger than it had been. 

His own heart stopped as she stirred, her eyes blinking open. A smile, a real smile lit up her face for just a moment as she whispered his name: Ben, before her eyes closed, sinking back into a deep, healing sleep. 

He was so intent on her face that he didn't notice Anakin's ghost slip away to join the invisible spirit of the slim woman watching them both. "He really does take after you, Ani."


	33. Family Reunions

Rey was weightless, being carried along a warm river of light, or maybe she had become part of the river itself. She felt no pain, no strife, only peace. She vaguely became aware of the slender, soft fingers intertwined with hers, as though someone was guiding her gently along. So I am still me, she thought dimly, somewhat disappointed.

A soft, sweet laugh met her ears, "Yes, you are my dear."

Rey felt a heaviness return to her extremities as she found herself standing face-to-face with the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, her coarse hand in her smooth one. She was about Rey's height, dressed in a blue gown. Her exquisite olive-toned face was framed by a curtain of soft dark curls interspersed with white flowers, her warm brown eyes fixed on Rey. 

She had seen those eyes before. She was sure of it. "I... who are you?" asked Rey, once she found her voice.

The woman smiled, her face alight, "My name is Padmè. Padmè Amidala Skywalker. It's good to finally meet you in person, Rey."

Padmè. She had heard that name somewhere before.... it couldn't be. "Are you Luke and Leia's mother?"

Padmè nodded, her gaze never leaving the young Jedi. "Yes, I am." Years of training in etiquette and manners made Padmè feel rude, staring at the girl this way but she couldn't help it. Anakin had spoken at length about her, but meeting her was something else. She could see why her grandson had such strong feelings for Rey. Even in her torn scavenging garb she was stunning in a way that was not purely physical, though that was certainly not lacking. Her inner light drew people to her like a moth to a flame. Perhaps the most surprising thing, was that she didn't seem to know it. This was a woman who had broken many hearts without ever realizing they were her's in the first place. 

"So, this is were Leia got her elegance, poise and grace," Rey thought, traits she never thought she'd care about and yet had somehow come to envy. Rey then realized where she had seen those eyes before. They were Ben's eyes. "So that means you're Ben's grandmother, then." 

Padmè sighed dramatically, mock hurt in her voice. "Yes. My whole family has been talking about you constantly, and I was feeling very left out. I wanted to meet you. I have for some time, but now is the first time I was able."

The meaning of the interaction, of how it was even possible, finally came to Rey. She was speaking to a dead woman. That should not be possible, unless... "Did I die?" Rey whispered.

The spirit shook her head. "Not yet, but you still may. You're very badly injured."

Rey was more confused than ever. "Then how? I thought only those strong with the Force could interact with the living, could become Force ghosts."

"You're partially correct. Only those strong with the Force can interact with the plane of the living. You are now deep enough in the Force that you partially exist in both planes. That's how you can perceive me." Padmè revealed. 

"Ah, okay." Rey wasn't certain she understood, but it made a certain sense. "I guess, then, why am I here? Do I just wait to die or can I go back?"

"What happens now is your choice. You can stay here or you can return, though the journey back will not be easy." 

Rey considered her options. Was she ready to become one with the Force? Her whole life had been wrought with pain and hardship. Every day of it had been a battle, first against the wastelands of Jakku, then against the First Order, and now against herself and Palpatine. Was she - could she - be ready to lay her head down and know peace at last?

Even here, in this place of peace and light, she felt a pang of guilt for those she would be leaving behind. She'd be leaving the whole Resistance. Could she do that? Rey loved them but she had given up everything for them, including her life. Maybe just this once she could be selfish 

She'd also be leaving Ben.

The Queen smiled sadly, regret in her eyes and voice. "I hope you will choose to return. I did not and it is a decision that I came to regret the moment I made it. Because my heart was broken my children, whom I had loved since I first felt them turning in my belly, had to grow up without me. If I had chosen to return, perhaps Anakin would also have returned." 

There was an unspoken request hidden in her words, the same request her daughter had made: To not give up on Ben. Even now, she could feel the Dyad bond tugging at her, wanting to be complete. Even here, a part of her longed to be with him, and it always would. "If I stay, I will never be reunited with Ben will I?"

"It is.... unlikely. Unless he returns to the Light before his own time comes, you will be separated for eternity. It is doubtful he will do so without you."

Could Rey risk that separation? She had waited so long for the loneliness to be gone, now that it was, its return would be unbearable. Would the others be enough? Would her friends be enough, forever? Could she find purpose in the Force as Luke had? Would that be enough?

Rey looked away, unable to meet the spirit's eyes. "I'm just so tired."

Padmè cupped Rey's cheek in her soft palm. "Then rest Rey, if you're truly done with the fight, rest."

But, was she done with the fight? Had her will finally been broken? No, it hadn't, not yet, not ever. She could never know true peace, not so long as her grandfather lived... and for as long as she was separated from Ben. She couldn't exist with that regret as Padmè did.

Padmè hoped she had convinced her to go. She knew the galaxy was all but lost without her; Ben was lost without her. But, she wouldn't, couldn't judge if she chose to stay. It had been the choice she herself had made all those years ago.

Rey tightened her grip on Padme's hand. " I haven't given up the fight, not yet. I can never rest as long as Palpatine's reign of terror persists." 

Padmè's heart swelled with pride for the girl she suspected would someday become her granddaughter-in-law. Ben has chosen well.

"What happens now?" Rey asked, suddenly impatient to get on with it.

"Unfortunately, now you must wait. Your body must heal before you can return. I do not know how long that will be, if it happens at all. But, for there to even be a chance, you had to choose it." 

For the first time, Rey felt anxious. Maybe this was all for nothing after all. No, she could feel it the Force, feel it in her very soul; somehow, she'd be reunited Ben. For a reason, she couldn't place, that was the most important thing at the moment. "Will you stay with me? Until it's time?"

Padmè shook her head, a wide smile on her lips. "I would, but I think I've had you all to myself long enough, there are others waiting. Goodbye, Rey, and may the Force be with you." 

As Padmè rejoined the endless flow of the Force, Rey felt two new presences behind her. Even without looking, she knew who they were, even years later she recognized that warmth and love. With tears in her eyes, she turned..... and ran straight into her parents' open arms.

For a moment, Rey's world was a chaotic mashup of tears, voices, arms, and kisses. 

When some semblance of order returned to the interaction, she found her mother, still young and pretty held Rey's hands in her own. Her father had his arms around them both. For a moment, the family was complete.

For perhaps the first time in her life, she was at a loss for a words. She had dreamed of this moment for years and now that it was here, she had nothing, nothing except a smile.

Her mother spoke first, her accent the same as Rey's. "I am so sorry my love, for everything. We never meant to saddle you with such a burden. "

"As am I, Rey. I had hoped that since the Force had skipped me, it would skip you as well. I was so very wrong and hope you can forgive me. For the brief time we had you, you were the light of our lives," her father's gruff yet kind voice husky with emotion. "Our ray of light."

"We did all we could," her mother sobbed. "When Ochi found us, we, we didn't know what to do. We thought that, even life in the desert would be better than being taken to Exegol."

Rey found her voice at last. "I know. I understand now. I didn't then, but now I do. You.... you died for me." 

"Without a moment's hesitation," added her father. 

"We are so proud of you, Rey."

Rey took them in, all of them. She wanted to memorize their faces so she could carry this moment with her the rest of her life. The more she looked, the more she could see bits and pieces of herself in them. She had her mother's eyes and complexion, her father's jaw and chestnut hair. 

She fell again into her mother's arms, her father closing his arms around his wife and daughter, his lips resting on the part in Rey's hair. None of the trio spoke. There was no need. Rey was disappointed when her father released her from the hug, her mother doing the same. 

"It's time for you to go my love," her mother spoke through tears of joy and sorrow. 

"Must I?" Rey asked, suddenly unsure of her previous decision.

Her father took her into a deep embrace, her mother stroking her hair. "Yes, daughter. We will all be reunited again one day, but for now you're needed elsewhere." 

He released her again, her mother giving her one last hug and a kiss on her cheek. "Remember, we are always with you."

Her mother released her, turning her to face the opposite direction. On the endless horizon, she could just make out a single star, shining for her. 

"He's coming for you. Now go, go with love," she continued, giving her the tiniest push forward.

Rey looked back with one teary smile, her parents' expression a match to her own before walking towards the star. She could feel Ben's presence in it, begging her to come back. 

On that same horizon visions of her future played out, promises of a lifetime and beyond, with Ben. 

In the endless flow of the Force, she found him, offering a light to her, a light that felt like him. She took it gratefully, its warmth healing her, restoring her. 

Ben retreated, taking the flame with him, but it was all right. She'd taken enough. 

Wading against the soft current, hand-in-hand, he guided her back to their plane, just as Padmè guided him to this one. And there he was, eyes rimmed in red, shining with unshed tears, a smile, a real smile, so like his grandmother's, lighting his face. "Ben."


	34. Ben

Low voices filled Rey's ears, jostling her foggy brain into conciousness. Her eyelids were heavy, too heavy to open just yet, so she used her other senses. She could feel... smooth sheets under her skin, sensuous against her bare legs. She could taste... nothing but her own breath. She could smell.... something clean, fresh sheets mixed with something woody, masculine. She could hear two voices, one masculine, one feminine. At the sound of her own name being spoken by the masculine voice, she finally made her eyelids work. Ben's worried face fluttering into focus, along with a second face she didn't recognize; a woman, her expression kind. 

The woman spoke first. "Ah, there she is! No, don't try to sit up just yet. Give yourself a few minutes for the drugs to finish wearing off." 

Rey took several breaths, the pain in her side jostling the memories of her mission on Bracca. As the realization of what transpired hit her, she did try to sit up, or perhaps bolt is the more correct term as she willed her burning throat to speak. It was Ben who soothed her. 

"It's ok. The others are uninjured and free." 

At that Rey did calm down, feeling better knowing that Poe, Rose, and Finn had made it out. At least according to him. She was then hit with another flood of memories, of Padmè and her parents and the in-between. 

The woman spoke again, "You on the other hand, were badly injured and have been out for a few days. Things will become clearer as the pain medications work their way out of your system. You still need more time to recover, but the worst is over. You can try to sit up now."

Rey attempted to sit, helped by Ben's strong arms supporting her before the woman handed her a mug of some cool liquid. 

"For your throat," explained the woman, whom Rey had realized was some sort of physician. She also realized she was back in her quarters on the _Steadfast_. Curiously, there was a cot set up on the other side of the room. The physician asked her to touch her finger to her nose and a series of other simple excercises as the minty liquid cooled her throat. 

"Well, it seems everything is in working order. Rest will be the main ingredient in your recovery, along with some time in a bacta tank, but that can wait a day or two. I think I'm done here for now. You know where to find me, Supreme Leader, Princess." She left with a short bow.

Awkward silence followed once the physician left, leaving Rey and Ben alone together. "What happened? Is everyone really okay?" Rey finally croaked out.

Ben looked uncomfortable. "You were impaled by shrapnel and nearly died. Yes, your... friends... are fine, as far as I know anyway. The only one I saw was the pilot and he was alive and unharmed when my Knights and I left." He handed her the wrist comm she had used on Bracca. "It's been blowing up for days now. I did use it to send someone, I'm assuming the pilot, a message saying you were going to be fine."

"Poe." Rey sounded a little clearer. "His name is Poe. And how long have I been out?"

"Four days."

He'd been waiting with bated breath for Rey to wake up, but now that she had, he didn't know what to say or do. An apology seemed as good a place as any to start.

"Rey, I'm sorry. For what happened. I also want you to know, you're not a prisoner here. Once you're healed, there's a shuttle so you can leave." 

He tried to gauge Rey's reaction, but she wasn't giving much away, her aura surprisingly calm. 

"Ben, you saved me didn't you? When I was dying? I felt you there, offering me your Light." Rey's voice was flat, her face emotionless but he wasn't certain if it was due to the medication or some inner turmoil.

He bristled for a second at the sound of that name, but let it go. She could call him Ben. She could call him anything really. Just as he took his mask off only for her, so to could he be Ben Solo, for her.

"Yes. Your life force was nearly gone, so I gave you some of mine, enough for you to be able to heal on your own," his voice cracking with pent up emotion.

Rey leaned back against the pillows, suddenly tired again. It was a good sort of tired though, the tired that comes with healing unlike the deep exhaustion she had been experiencing after Kef Bir.

She felt Ben's hand slip into her own as sleep overtook her.

She woke again, several hours later based on the chronometer, the room dark except for the glow panels providing the barest amount of light. She could sense that she was not alone, realizing that Ben's aura was in the room with her. She stood, her legs and knees shaky from several days of disuse, the pain in her side causing her breath to hitch. She wobbled over to where the cot had been set up, near the desk, and the dark shape upon it.

Ben was sleeping, his face and aura calm. A book was splayed across his chest as though he'd fallen asleep reading. She'd never taken him for much of a reader, but then again, she really didn't know much about him, who he'd been before Kylo Ren.

She reached down to take the book when he sprang up, his eyes wild causing her to stumble backwards with a cry as pain bloomed in her side. She felt something holding her up before she hit the floor, similar to the Force bind, but without the restriction. Ben had used the Force to catch her. He looked angry, no, not angry, concerned.

He steadied her, his large palms on her shoulders, before releasing her. "You shouldn't be out of bed," he scolded. 

It was at that moment that Rey burst out laughing, the pain in her side growing with each heave. She couldn't help it. The Supreme Leader of the First Order had just admonished her like a misbehaving child. It was as unthinkable as it was hilarious. Ben on the other hand, was less than amused, which only made it funnier. As her laughter died down, she realized he was glaring at her.

"Stop that. You're going to hurt yourself." 

At that, the laughter started again right where it left off, but she regained her composure much more quickly as the pain became more prominent. 

"You see? Now, come on," he took her hand in his, causing a warm tingling sensation to creep up her wrist as he led her back to her bed.

It was then that it hit her that he had actually been sleeping in her room, albeit in a completely different bed. "Have you been doing that the whole time I've been out?" she asked, her mind going fuzzy.

"Doing what?"

"Sleeping in here?"

Even in the dim light, she could see a blush creep up his neck. "Yes. I'll have the cot moved out tomorrow."

"Mmmmhm. It's ok. It's nice having you near, " she murmured as sleep once again claimed her.

Ben lay back down, but sleep eluded him. It was one thing to sleep in here when Rey was rendered unconscious by drugs but another when she was even half awake. What did she mean? Nice having him near.... It was probably just the drugs speaking, it had filled him with such joy to know that she enjoyed his company, even for a moment. 

And then there was her laugh. A sound he had waited so long to hear. He hadn't appreciated being the cause of it in such a way, but was lost in the music of it nonetheless. He was already aching to hear it again.

"Maker, they were right. I do have it bad," he thought. It doesn't matter though, she could never feel the same, not for a monster.

Ben awoke to find Rey's bed empty the next morning, momentary alarm doused as he heard the unmistakable sound of the shower in the refresher and felt Rey's aura, stronger than it had been in days. 

_Don't worry, I'm fine. I just really needed a shower._

Ben was startled as she spoke through the bond, not only alarmed that Rey had dropped her own shields, but that he had as well.

_Just be careful. Hungry?_

_Starving._

The serving droid entered the suite the same time as Rey emerged from the bedroom dressed in a grey tunic and leggings, as though drawn by the scent of the food. Ben appraised her as she sat down opposite him, filling her plate. She looked better than she had in a while, her life force slowly coming back, the dark circles under her eyes diminished from what they had been. She still needed to put some weight back on, but if she kept eating like that, it wouldn't be long.

"How are you feeling?"

Rey swallowed a large mouthful of food. "Better. Still a little woozy, but this is certainly helping," her hand indicating the food on the table.

"CMO Klendra mentioned you'd need some time in a bacta tank either today or tomorrow. When you're feeling up to it, I'll escort you down."

Rey prickled a bit. "I thought you said I'm not a prisoner."

He sighed, choosing his words carefully. "You're not. You can leave whenever you want. I have a shuttle prepared for when you're ready. I hope you'll stay at least until you're recovered. But, until then, you can't be wandering alone. There's still a lot of danger onboard the ship."

Rey considered his offer. As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. She had no idea where she'd even go onboard, let alone how to get there. It was a reasonable request so long as she could leave of her own volition. "That's reasonable." Speaking of danger... "Where's my saberstaff?" Her eyes narrowed. 

He pointed back towards the bedroom. "There's a drawer under the bed frame. It's in there along with your other things. I don't know what happened to your blaster though."

Rey couldn't help but be surprised at how agreeable he was being. Apparently guilt at nearly murdering her suited him. 

"I'll have the cot taken apart and removed now that you're moving around." He paused. "I really am sorry. That was not supposed to happen that way."

Rey looked into his eyes, Ben's eyes, as though for the first time. She could drown in those fathomless depths of brown flecked with gold. "I know. I don't appreciate being put in that position in the first place, but I do know that's not how you meant for it to go." 

Pain shot through her side, agitated by some action she had undertaken. Ben apparently noticed her grimace. 

"I think you may want that bacta treatment now."

"I think you're right."

"I'll be back in a few minutes, then I'll walk you to the medbay."

Rey was lacing up a pair of short boots when he came back, once again in the garb of Kylo Ren, his helmet under his bicep. She didn't even try to hide her distaste.

"To you I'm Ben Solo but to the rest of the galaxy I'm Kylo Ren. It needs to stay that way." 

Dozens of responses were on the tip of Rey's tongue, but she swallowed them all. She was on the edge of _something_ here and saying the wrong thing could destroy the progress she had made. Instead she nodded, not trusting her tongue to keep those responses buried.

Exiting the private lift, Rey instantly felt self-conscious of her appearance as the multitude of First Order staff stumbled out of their way. Before she had been dressed to intimidate, but now in a simple tunic and leggings she felt embarrassed. She was also receiving some very hostile looks.

_What did you say about me leaving? About all of this?_

_The official story is you were on a mission with the Knights of Ren that went bad. You were injured during it and are recuperating._

_I don't think anyone believes it._

_It doesn't matter, they'll believe what they're told._

She knew it wasn't any where near as simple as all that, but didn't have the opportunity to voice her concerns as they arrived at the medbay. 

The physician from her room looked up from a data pad as they entered. "Welcome Supreme Leader, Princess. It's good to see you up and about. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better, just some pain. You mentioned a bacta tank before...." Rey faltered. "I apologize. I didn't catch your name..."

Klendra kept her expression neutral as she took in the girl before her. This was the first interaction they'd had where she was fully conscious. There was something endearing about her, a sincerity in her actions. She could see why a man like Kylo Ren would take to her. "Klendra. To some I am Chief Medical Officer Klendra. But to the Princess of the First Order, I'm Klendra."

The most amazing thing happened at that moment. The girl blushed. "No need to call me anything but Rey."

If this interaction was to continue in this vein it was best to get them to the private medbay. Her staff was only pretending to be working at this point and she knew well enough that rumors would be flying soon enough. The girl couldn't be seen as weak, it would be disastrous. "I think that's the pain medication talking. We need to get you to the back, my lady."

The bacta liquid felt sticky against Rey's skin as she floated in the tank wearing only some strange undergarments. Rey had originally been unwilling to change into them until Klendra explained the tank was in a private room and no one would see her except Klendra herself. She had inspected Rey's wound before helping her into the tank, a mask fitted tightly over her face, breathing for her. Rey tried to relax as she'd been instructed but it did not come easy. Growing up in the desert Rey had never learned to swim and this felt far too much like drowning. She reached out through the Dyad bond to find Ben's aura nearby, instantly calming her.

_You're all right. I won't let anything happen._

Ben waited in his private room in the medbay, reflecting on recent events when Klendra entered the room. He had tried to talk the CMO into letting him be in the actual room with Rey, but she had put her foot down, explaining that Rey was uncomfortable with anyone else in the room, especially him it seemed. "How's she doing?"

"The wound is healing well, very well in fact and much faster than expected. It seems she's like you in that regard, so I must assume it's a Force thing."

"That is a fair assumption. How long before she's fully recovered?"

"At this rate, a few days."

Ben's heart fell. While academically he wanted Rey to recover, he was selfishly hoping it might take a while longer, that she'd have to stay longer. He swallowed the thought, much as Rey had swallowed her words. "Good."

A chime heralded the end of Rey's treatment, requiring Klendra's attention to be elsewhere, leaving Ben alone with his thoughts once again. "Should I tell her? About the dreams? About Takodana? Would it matter?" he wondered to himself.

Rey felt disoriented as Klendra helped her out of the tank, leading her to a shower area to rinse off the bacta. She frowned at Rey. 

"I think you're going to need at least two more of these treatments, tomorrow and the day after." 

Rey made an unhappy face. "I really don't like those things," she thought as she considered refusing, now that she was on the mend. After all, she had healed from wounds much worse than this one currently was on Jakku. The practical part -at least that's what Rey told herself- of her brain reminded her of the state she'd been in after Kef Bir and it would be best to be fully recovered before leaving.

"Tomorrow then," she responded.

"He cares for you. You do realize that, don't you?" her foggy mind took a minute to process the physician's words.

"What?"

"The Supreme Leader. It's obvious he cares very much about you."

Rey snorted in derision, "He has a funny way of showing it. Nearly killing me."

"I don't know the details of what happened, but from what I do know, it sounds like his actions, were at the very least, ill-advised. What I know for certain is, that in all my years of putting him back together, I have never seen him worry over someone the way he does you. I first saw it when he brought you to me for your shoulder. Did you know he didn't leave your side for four days? He spent two in the medbay and two in your room. I had to force him to eat." The woman paused, as though determining how to phrase her next words before choosing blunt honesty. "He cares about you." 

She stood to leave, pointing to the pile of clothes Rey had left when she changed to get into the tank. "Let me know when you're ready and I'll walk you back to Kylo."


	35. "Tell Me That I Mean Something to You."

Training droid #76 crumbled into its components as a yellow beam of light cut through it before taking out its twin #77 in a similar fashion. It was the fourth day since Rey had blinked into conciousness and she'd been cleared for light physical activity earlier in the day by the Chief Medical Officer. Ben had helped her program a very easy training simulation to work through while he had a council meeting under the strict caveat that she stop if it became too much. In truth, she hadn't even broken a sweat. She finished off the final droid with a flourish of her staff. Maker it felt good to be moving and to have some time to herself. Ben had been hovering over her for the past two days, and while endearing, it had become cloying. 

Her wrist comm chimed as she turned the simulator off. It was a message from Finn. 

**How are you feeling?**

**Cleared for light activity.**

**Good. When will you be back?**

Rey chewed her lip as she considered her response. The past few days had been... nice. Being with Ben, even when he was smothering her, felt right. It was where she belonged. Every piece of her ached to be with every piece of him. But the Resistance needed her. She had obligations to fulfill and she needed her family as well. She was hoping there was still a way she could have both Ben and her friends, but hadn't worked out a solution.

**Soon. Still figuring some things out here.**

**Don't stay too long. I still don't trust all of this.**

They had been skeptical about her status from the start and it was only after she had sent an encrypted holo with her passcode in it that they relaxed. It was mind-blowing to them, and to her if she was being honest, that he was willing to let her leave, apparently with no strings attached. She heard the doors open as Ben entered the room.

**I won't. I do have to go though.**

"Are they still worried that I'm playing some elaborate game and that you're actually dead?" he asked, his tone just barely teasing as he leaned against the control panel, ankles and arms crossed. 

"Well, I am in the lair of the terrifying Kylo Ren." she teased back. Why did he have to look so damn good standing there like that?

A blush creeped up her face as she realized from his smirk that he had heard her thought. She tried to tell herself it was no big deal, that she'd caught him looking at her often enough over the past few days it was only fair. She was saved from further embarrassment by her stomach growling.

He tilted his head towards the door. "I came in to let you know dinner should be here in thirty minutes or so."

"Good. That should give me some time to clean up." 

As they stepped into the hallway Ben froze in his tracks in front of her, panic in his aura. She stepped to his side to locate the source, igniting her saberstaff, which did not appear to be necessary once she located the cause of the sudden change: A pretty blonde about her own age standing next to the door to his suite, her expression matching his once she noticed Rey at his side - with her saberstaff lit. She could feel him tugging at their bond.

_It's not what you think...._

She shut him out with the equivalent of a slamming door as she doused her saber. "By all means, don't let me interrupt. I need to shower anyway. " She ignored him when he kept probing her mind as she entered her suite. This was going to make leaving much easier. 

Ben tried to stay calm and failed spectacularly, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!!!!!!!!! What the Hell was Komi doing here? Why didn't he have her key card deactivated? Rey is pissed. Fuck! He was at least at least able to keep his voice level once addressed Komi. "Do you have something for me, Ensign?"

"Nnnnooo." she stammered as she held out the key card. "I, I just came to give you this."

Instead of taking the card from her, he waved his hand in front of her face. "You will give me the key card, you will not attempt to come here again, you will speak of this to no one."

"I will give you the key card, I will not attempt to come here again, I will speak of this to no one."

He dismissed her with a nod as she walked very quickly to the lift, which a serving droid exited as Komi entered.

Rey's bedroom door was closed, her Force a boiling cauldron on the other side of the door signaling that the last thing she wanted to do was talk to Ben. He sat on the sofa as the droid left a large covered platter of food on the table. If there was one thing he did know about Rey, it was that her stomach would win every time. He massaged his temples in an attempt to rid himself of the headache creeping up his neck, as he rehearsed what to say. Things had been going so well and now.....

Ben's intuition was rewarded when Rey emerged about ten minutes later, freshly showered. She was wearing a simple navy blue button up shirt over black leggings, socks but no shoes, her hair loose and flowing. How did she do that? How could she always be so appealing even when her face was twisted into a scowl? She silently sat across from him, filling her plate.

He finally gathered the courage to speak under a withering glare that would have made most men turn tail and run. Fortunately, Ben was not most men. "Rey, it's not what you think..." 

"Oh, you don't have to explain to me." her voice mockingly friendly. 

"Rey, please..." that word sour in his mouth.

"I took you for many things, but a hypocrite wasn't one of them." 

"What does that mean?" 

"It means you get to criticize me for Poe, but in the meantime it seems you've been pretty busy yourself." acid in her voice.

"Nothing happened Rey, not like you seem to think. I won't deny that I made a mistake in my recent attempts to forget you, but I couldn't go through with it. I'd say it was probably about as much as happened for you with him," even to himself he sounded petty and miserable.

Rey's expression softened just slightly, her eyes still narrowed to slits. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why couldn't you go through with it, and why was she here earlier... who is she for that matter?"

Wait.... was she..... jealous?

"Her name is Komi. She's an ensign that just transferred to the ship. She practically threw herself at me in my office and I had thought she might be a good... distraction. I couldn't go through with it because try as I might I couldn't get you out of my head. Every second of it felt wrong and I sent her away before anything actually happened. As for the reason she was here now, I have no idea except that I forgot to deactivate her keycard."

He opened his mind to Rey, allowing her to see the truth of his words. She nodded, her expression relaxed as she opened her own mind to him. "I was angry because of everything you said, the way you treated me over Poe." 

"I know." 

Rey decided it was a good time to drop it. She could feel the sincerity of his words and truth be told, she had once told him he could do whatever he wanted. She wasn't even sure why she cared. It's not like she was in love with him or anything. 

Rey felt a change in his aura as he took a deep breath, his dark aura giving off a different kind of anxiety.

"Rey, I need to tell you something." 

She felt her ire dissolve into concern. Whatever it was, it was important. "What's wrong?"

"Rey, the reason that the thought of you with someone else upsets me, the reason I kept chasing you, well the reason for a lot of things.... I'm rambling aren't I?" redness creeping up his neck.

Rey's nod was slightly amused. She was not used to seeing him flustered. He was rarely anything other than stoic or angry for that matter.

He debated internally how much to tell her as he rubbed his thumbs against his forefingers, a nervous tic developed in his days as Luke's teenaged apprentice that he despised in himself... a tic that started right around the time the dreams had began. Some of the visions had been very detailed and often contradicting. He'd seen them building a family together and ruling side-by-side. He'd seen them on opposite sides of a battlefield, their factions warring around them. He'd watched them die next to each other, falling at the hands of the same invisible foe. The dreams, even the ones that ended in death, had calmed him; after all having someone to die next to was at least something. In every vision she had been facing away or shadowed or in blinding light, never allowing him to see her face, a white or black hood covering her hair, leading him to believe she might be a Diathim. 

The actual visions, in the traditional sense were very rare, only a few a year. Most of the dreams he had just seen her, standing out of his reach; usually alone, sometimes holding a dark-haired child. Curiously, the girl, whom he now knew as Rey, had grown as he had, aging along with him, though she was always younger than he. She had always appeared when he was at his lowest. She never spoke, but she did sing, songs he could never remember the words to, her voice soft and comforting. The girl in the dream had become his confidant, absorbing his pain when he could no longer keep it contained within, replacing it with comfort. The Force always whispered a promise that this would someday be his. Since she wasn't real, neither Luke nor Snoke could take her away. It seemed however, that Rey could. The dreams had ended after Starkiller.

Too much detail might scare her, so best to keep it vague. "This might sound strange, well, there's no might about it, but I dreamed about you, for years before I met you, visions from the Force, I guess. I couldn't see your face but, I knew your shape and your voice. I could feel you more than see you. You helped me with my pain, when things were really bad, taking it away. The Force promised me that some day I'd have you, it would be real, that I'd never be alone again."

"When Lt. Mitaka reported to me that the droid and FN...Finn.... had been accompanied by a girl, I nearly lost my mind. Somehow I knew. When I was told you'd been tracked to Takodana, I insisted on overseeing the troopers personally. I knew I needed to see you, to find out for myself if it was really you. When I saw you standing there, sunlight hiding your face at first, I knew the Force had finally made good on its promise. It was like I'd found a piece of me that I didn't know was missing." 

He finally dared to look up from his still full plate on the table, holding his breath as Rey's eyes glistened with some unidentifiable emotion.

"On... on Starkiller, the forest when you said, 'It is you,'....was that what you meant?"

A hissing sound escaped his mouth as he exhaled. What could he say other than the truth? "Yes. I knew then what I still know now. Dyad or not, you're mine and I'm yours and I will never be able to separate that from everything else." He fiddled with an empty glass as he debated whether or not to ask the question burning in his mind, afraid of the answer he might receive. "Rey, that day, in the throne room, I told you that you meant something to me. Please tell me that I mean something to you...."

Rey felt as though her heart might explode. Here was the man she had gone to Snoke's ship to find. The man who had somehow stolen her heart even as they fought each other with everything they had. The man who understood her in a way that only he could.

"You do, Ben. You mean more to me than anyone else." There! She had finally done it. She had finally admitted what her heart had been trying to tell her for days now. She cared about Ben Solo, the man living inside of Kylo Ren. How far it went, she didn't know, but she knew the first step towards getting Ben back permanently was to admit it to them both.

His eyes glossed with something she thought might be tears. He'd been honest and vulnerable with her, it was her time to be honest and vulnerable with him. She crossed the room to sit beside him. He held perfectly still as she worked his hands out of his leather gloves, holding them in her own. The electricity of the touch sent delicious shivers down her spine. He worked one hand free to brush a stray lock of hair out of her eyes, the touch lingering.

"I always did wonder how you looked with your hair down. You should do it more often." 

Just as Ben had, Rey internally debated how to begin. So much made sense now. "There are some things I haven't told you either. Your dreams, I think I understand. I would sometimes have nightmares, nothing specific, just this feeling of falling into darkness like a black hole, the only thing I could hear was either the sound of someone crying or screaming. I think that was me, on the other side of the bond, helping you."

Ben looked horrified, his voice thick. "I am so sorry, I never knew, I..."

"Couldn't do anything to stop it if you wanted." She interrupted. "There's still much we don't understand. But, I think you may have repayed me, without knowing it." 

"How's that?"

"Did you ever feel severe physical pain, as though from an injury but you didn't have one? A broken wrist or rib? Or from a whip?"

Or a shrapnel wound on Bracca, he realized.

Her question woke long forgotten memories of physical pain, sometimes waking him in the night. He had always brushed it off as the lingering injuries that warriors collect over the years and it passed quickly enough. 

"Yes, I did. But, I always thought it was just from fighting, or from Snoke. But, you think it was you?"

Rey wasn't sure what to feel now that she knew, still working through it in her mind. It seemed they had been sharing each other's pain for at least twelve years. She swallowed the knot in her throat. "Yes. People always said I had a high pain tolerance, that I healed quickly, that I rarely became sick like everyone else did. I always chalked it up to being tough or just everyone else being dramatic. I mean, it still hurt and didn't heal right away, but I think you were helping me survive."

Suddenly she couldn't sit still. She dropped his hand and started pacing, chewing her lower lip. "There's more though, when I was, when I nearly died, I went deep, deep into Force. Deeper than is normally possible. Some things happened while I was there, I met...some people." She met his gaze, his open face clearly indicated that he was hanging on her every word, the way it had in the hut on Ach-To. 

"I met my parents, actually. It was wonderful." Ben's expression was surprised. She could tell he wanted to ask questions but instead waited quietly for her to continue. "I also met.... your grandmother, Padme." 

Ben did interrupt then, unable to contain his surprise. "How? What was she like?" 

"She was beautiful and so kind. She said I could choose whether or not to come back. It was so peaceful there, no pain or war. I truly thought about staying. But, she shared her story with me, how much she regretted her decision to stay." Rey blinked away the tears in her eyes. "She told me what would happen if I chose to stay. What would happen to you.... but, I didn't need her to tell me because I already knew. I could feel you missing, like part of me was gone. I couldn't bear the thought of an eternity feeling like that, of not being whole. Then I heard you calling for me, and I knew you felt it too." 

"As I walked towards you, I had visions. Some were quick flashes but others were more solid. They were visions of us, Ben. Of our future... together. They were, it was... perfect."

As if controlled by an entity other than himself, Ben found himself standing, walking towards Rey. "This has all been going for much longer than we ever thought, Maker only knows how long."

She nodded, her voice barely a whisper, "Yes, helping each other. Until, we could find each other for real."

Ben continued to step towards her, even as she stepped backwards from him, predatory heat in his eyes both frightening and exciting her.

Desire coursed through Ben's aura igniting something deep within Rey, a heat the likes of which she had never known. Even as she found herself backed against the wall, she was drawing him closer, longing replacing fear. She found herself leaning forward to meet him as his lips descended on hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about to get hot in here. The next chapter will be pure smut so if you don't like that, I suggest you skip.


	36. Desire

Ben's lips touched hers and he lost what little self-control he had left. His most primal instincts took over as he ravaged her mouth with his, slipping his tongue in between her parted lips, sliding his right hand down along the wall, laying it against the small of her back, his large palm holding her against him as his left hand supported the back of her head, her silky strands of hair wrapped around his fingers. He felt her hands slip to his waist pulling him closer. He was all too happy to oblige, his growing erection forced hard against her stomach, her soft breasts pressed against his chest, eliciting a low growl.

Their bond was blown wide open, a humming song reverberating through it as they connected mind, body, and spirit. They each felt the other's desire and sensations, their emotions and needs as their auras mingled at the edges.

Rey's whole body ached to be in total contact with his. She slid her hands under the hem of his shirt, gently massaging the sinewy muscles with her thumbs. She begrudgingly pulled away from his mouth, inhaling shakily, his subtle woodsy cologne filling her nose as she wadded the bottom hem of his shirt up over his stomach. Had she really once told him to put his shirt back on? How could she? Thankfully, Ben took over, shrugging it off the rest of the way, but Rey was inpatient, pulling his lips back down to hers, hands in his hair.

Ben's hands found her hips and he attacked; grabbing her rear, lifting her high up into the air, forcing his hips between her legs, pressing her back firmly against the wall all in one fluid motion. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around the back of his head, holding him to her. He felt rather than heard her exhale, as if all the air was being forced out of her lungs by his weight. Oh, the things he was going to do to her.

Rey was shocked by Ben's sudden roughness for all of one second, any objections silenced by her tiny cry as his teeth found the side of her neck, sending a wave of pure ecstasy through her body. She tangled her fingers in his hair, silently willing him to never stop. She felt him smile against the taught skin.

The sounds that were coming out of Rey made every drop of blood in his body head south. Her reaction was everything Ben had hoped for, everything he'd ever fantasized. She was putty in his hands and he was enjoying every second of it. He released his teeth and began to lightly suckle at the soft skin, marking her. He released the spot with a final soft kiss and a wicked grin at the red mark already forming. He would be her first and her last. No one else would ever touch her. 

Fuck, did she feel good wrapped around him, all body heat and soft skin and smelling like wildflowers. He gave her rear one final squeeze before moving his hands to her waist, grinding his hard cock against the warmth between her hips her as he alternated kissing and nipping her neck and shoulder. She arched against him in response, mumbling curses in several languages.

Rey was hit with one delicious sensation after another. Ben's mouth on her neck sent shiver after shiver racing down her spine in direct contrast to the heat pooling in her belly. As she pressed against him, her breasts dragged across his chest, the thin fabric of her shirt forming an ineffective barrier. He must have realized this as his right hand wandered slowly upward to gently cup her breast, his softly calloused thumb stroking through the fabric, her nipple budding under his touch. The combination of his teeth at her neck, his hand at her breast and his hips grinding against her was almost too much to bear causing her to whimper and shiver uncontrollably. "Ben."

Ben pulled his mouth back from where it had been alternating between suckling and nibbling her neck. His patience had finally run out. He slowly walked them to the bed, practically throwing her against the pile of soft pillows. He climbed over her, removing his belt and untieing but not removing his pants, grateful for the relief granted by the loosening fabric around his groin. He took the opportunity to admire his work. Rey's pupils were blown wide, red marks decorated her neck and throat like flower petals as her chest rose up and down with each labored breath. "So beautiful," he whispered against her ear, causing her to tremble.

He could see Rey's innocent blush as he unbuttoned her shirt, guiding it off her shoulders. He thought he was ready, he was wrong, he could never have been ready. The sight of her bare before him stopped his heart and lungs, his body starving for air. She was perfection, with her trim shoulders, small but perky breasts and flat stomach. He wanted to examine every single inch of her. As if determined to continue to deny him at every opportunity, Rey crossed her arms over her chest, hiding herself from his hungry gaze. 

Ben firmly gripped her hands, pulling them away, pinning them on either side of her head as he leaned over her. "So beautiful," he repeated.

Rey wriggled against him with a low moan when his mouth found the sensitive hollow of her throat, as he continued trailing soft kisses along her collarbone, agonizingly slow. He released her hands as he settled himself between her legs, untieing her leggings as his mouth made its way down her chest, stopping in between her breasts where he paused for a moment before roughly taking her aching bud in his mouth. Wave after wave of pleasure hit Rey as she cried out his name, his tongue flicking against the hard bud. He pulled back far too soon as he continued kissing his way along her stomach, carefully avoiding the raw scar on her right side, pausing at her pant line. 

Her ragged breath matched his own as he slowly pulled her leggings and panties down exposing her wet slit, he paused for a moment to admire her before continuing to pull down her bottoms inch-by-inch, kissing as he went, occasionally stopping long enough to leave a love bite when he found a particularly soft piece of flesh on her thigh. Once the wretched piece of cloth was discarded he quickly removed his pants, straddling her thighs with his knees. He gripped her hips, guiding her to roll on to her side.

Rey propped herself up on her elbows as he worked his way down her leg, watching him. She was initially embarrassed as he exposed her, but she soon lost herself in the feel of his lips on the inside of her thigh. Her breath caught in her throat as he removed his pants, her face reddening. She'd seen pornographic holos before and had some idea what to expect, but nothing compared to the real thing. He was the perfect male specimen in every way and she had no idea how he was going to fit inside her. She didn't have long to wonder as his hands guided her to roll over. She froze. He was going to see.... she was certain he must have already seen them but was it this close? What would he think?

Ben could feel Rey's legs stiffen, her aura hesitant, the song humming through their bond became softer, though it was far from ceasing. Her wound! Had he hurt her? No, he could sense that was not the cause. She was a virgin, was it him being completely bare before her? Casting his Force a little further into her's he found that while she was nervous about him, his size, and the pain it would cause, the main source of her discomfort was elsewhere. He flopped onto the bed next to Rey, gently rolling her to face him, cradling her with his left arm under her, palm against the small of her back. He pulled their bodies flush together, his shaft against her leg, his right hand against her cheek.

"Rey, look at me." His voice thick with desire as he lowered his forehead to lightly touch hers. "You are the most beautiful woman in the galaxy." He moved his lips to her neck, grazing the bruises he'd left only minutes ago, making her quiver, her hands gripping his broad shoulders. "And I want every.single.inch of you." 

His right hand roamed over her body, pinching and caressing and squeezing as he spoke between kisses. She wriggled tantalizingly against him.

"I want to kiss you here," he whispered before kissing her neck.

He moved his right hand to her breast, "I want to touch you her," as he thumbed the stiff bud. She dragged her nails across his shoulders, leaving scratch marks.

Moving on to the cause of her initial discomfort, he ran a finger down her spine, making her arch and shudder against him, "I think your strength is sexy as hell, that this is proof, and I want it."

His hand rested against her backside, caressing firm muscle and soft skin before it continued its path down the back of her thigh down behind her knee, pulling it forward so that it rested on his hip, his cock pressing against her inner thigh, making her gasp. "And I want these wrapped around me." He nuzzled against her temple, lips against her ear. "Need I remind you, that I always get what I want?"

She looked up into his eyes, dark with lust and every insecurity melted away. Her voice low and husky matched his, "I want you too. Every.Single.Inch." 

As he reclaimed her mouth with his own, he felt the humming return to full strength, their auras mingling even more. He rolled them again so that he was once again nestled between her legs, hands and mouth worshiping the goddess underneath him.

She would have done anything he asked if it meant he'd keep going.

Reading her mind, Ben pulled back, a feral grin on his face. For perhaps the first time since they'd met he was completely in control and it was intoxicating. He had wanted to hear her beg for a change, now was his chance. Rey reached to pull him back to her but he avoided her touch, teasing her as he held his hands behind his back. He could see the hunger in her hazel eyes as she squirmed against him, seeking friction between her legs. "Say it." She looked gave him a pouty look. "I need to hear you say it, Little Jedi." 

"Please."

"Please what?"

"Please, kiss me, touch me." 

As soon as the word left her lips, he crashed her mouth to his, gently resting his weight on her. He rolled them over so she was laid flat on top of him, yielding control to her... for the moment, curious what she would do. She released his mouth and began trailing whisper soft kisses down the pathway of the long scar she had marked him with leaving a trail of heat that rivaled that of the lightsaber that had delivered it, her teeth sometimes leaving another mark on his neck at her whim. Then she began to grind, ever so lightly against him, bare skin to bare skin. He made a sound somewhere between a groan and a growl, "Rey." He grabbed her ass, roughly kneading the muscle as he guided her movements, his cock now soaked with precum.

Rey propped herself up on her palms, grinding his cock against her soaked slit. She looked down at him through the haze of pleasure. His own eyes glazed over with ecstasy, his broad shoulders and chiseled chest marred with scars, the badges of a warrior. They didn't detract from his appearance, they enhanced. He was powerful, he was dangerous, he was hers. Never once had she dared think that she'd find him in a compromised position, yet here they were. Stretching against him, she placed her mouth upon his, nibbling ever so lightly at his full bottom lip. Large and long fingered, his hands put their years of training with a saber to good use as he caressed and squeezed in all the right places. 

She grinned coyly as she remembered his earlier teasing. Two could play that game. With the quickness and grace of a wolfcat, she flipped sideways off of him onto the bed scrambling away.

Her breath was knocked from her as 6'2" of solid muscle tackled her from behind, long arms wrapped around her chest, pulling her backwards, knocking her off balance. She fell forward, Ben's full weight pinning her to the bed, his throbbing shaft pressed against her behind. The predator had trapped his prey and she was ready to be devoured.

"And just where do you think you're going? Hmmm?" he purred, making the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

Being on top of Rey like this, his cocked pressed against that perfect ass he had admired so often was almost enough to make him come then and there. He lifted himself up a bit, giving Rey enough room to breathe. He considered taking her like this, forcing her legs open and just sliding into her. But no, as delicious as that position was, it was not for the occasion. He wanted to see Rey's face as he fucked her into oblivion... unless... He nuzzled her ear, making her inhale sharply. "I'll let you up if you promise to behave, Little Jedi. Or do you want it like this?"

Heat flooded every vein and artery in Rey's body. She was drowning in it. How could his words alone have this effect? Did she want him to take her like this? No, she wanted to see him. She could barely speak. "I... I promise." She drew a deep breath as Ben pulled his arms out from under her, his warm weight withdrawing as he pulled himself up, knees straddling her legs. 

He rolled her again, planting himself firmly on top. She reached to pull him back down but he took the opportunity to grab her wrists and pinned them above her head with his left hand. Ben drank her in as he ever so slowly dragged the fingers of his right down her body, settling against her slick folds. He slid a single finger inside of her, working it slowly in and out before adding a second, his thumb tracing slow circles over her clit. She cried his name as though for mercy and he showed her none, continuing his slow movements as she shuddered and gasped, her walls tightening against his hand. 

He slowly withdrew for the last time before releasing her wrists, mounting her with his hands at her waist, his tip at the very edge of her folds. He paused as her wide eyes found his. This was going to hurt her and there was little he could do about it, they both knew it. She gave the tiniest nod as he slowly began to enter her, his eyes on hers. Once he reached his full length, he paused as though asking permission to continue. As if on cue, she began slowly working her hips against him, the pain being replaced by pleasure. He pumped himself in and out of her, his cock throbbing at the sensation of her tight walls against him. She locked her ankles behind him, opening her up in a way that allowed him to move deeper into her, his head brushing up against a sensitive spot inside of her that made her quiver and tighten against him. He stretched over her, taking each of her hands in his own, palms together, fingers entwined for balance, eyes locked. He heard himself moaning her name over and over again like a prayer as he felt the sweet euphoria of release wash over him. 

Rey was stuck in an infinite loop of Ben's making. Shiver, rock her hips, moan, repeat as wave after electric wave of pleasure washed over her. Their bodies moved in perfect sync, each feeding off the other's desire. Time stopped as the largest wave yet began in her toes, screaming Ben's name out as she felt him spill inside her. She collapsed against him as he rolled them over again, her head relaxed against his chest. She could feel his racing heartbeat match her own as they drew breath into their starved lungs, feeling slowly returning to her limbs.

Ben cradled her against his chest, overcome with pure bliss for the first time in years. "Mine." Rey rolled her eyes.

Rey woke slowly, drifting in and out of conciousness, delightfully aware of Ben's comforting warmth at her back. Sleep had always been an unwelcome guest for her. Her childhood had been plagued with nightmares and no parent for comfort when the sound of her own screams woke her. Her teenage years had been marked by a loneliness so deep that her only company was the tears that fell into the coarse sand that filled her AT-AT as she desperately tried to sleep. As an adult, the tears had stopped but the nightmares remained.

But this, she could understand why so many people welcomed sleep if it felt like this. She snuggled deeper into Ben's warmth, his arms enveloping her like a weighted blanket, wishing they could stay like this forever. Forget the war, forget Palpatine, forget it all.

Every nerve in her body sang as she felt Ben nuzzle behind her ear with a whisper, "It's the middle of the night. Why are you awake?" 

She grinned, turning in his arms to press her lips to his, her fingers suddenly tangled in his hair. "I'm not used to having a man in my bed, it's very distracting."

He moved his lips to her neck speaking between kisses. "I can leave, if you think that would help."

"Mmmmm, no, I think that would only make it worse." 

He gently but firmly wrapped one of his hands in her hair the other on her hip, yanking her head back, forcing her to bare her throat. He inspected the bruises his mouth had left earlier in the night. "You're quite distracting yourself," before striking the crook of her neck, his teeth digging into the already bruised skin. 

She moved against him with a groan, feeling his already growing shaft against her leg. How could something hurt and yet still feel so good? 

He moved both hands to her shoulders, gently pinning her in place as his magic mouth worked it's way along her collarbone. She couldn't speak, couldn't think, she could only feel and react. 

They made love again and again and again that night, as though determined to make up for the last year in a single night.

Ben watched her small, perky breasts bounce as he taught her how to ride him. His long thumbs digging into her hips as he guided them backwards and forwards, up and down. He memorized the different sounds she made and how she screamed his name as she came.

He'd taken her from behind, relishing the feeling of dominating the strong woman beneath him, her cries muffled by the pillows.

He'd felt her shiver and shake as he played with her clit while she sat in his lap. She'd thrashed as he mercilessly pushed her over the edge again and again until her walls contracting against his cock resulted in him groaning her name as he came.

Finally, exhausted, they collapsed into each other as true sleep overtook them.


	37. Don't Leave

Rey woke before Ben, sore in ways and places she had never known were possible making her wonder if the previous night's activities counted as "light physical activity." Careful not to wake him, she slipped out of the bed and into the fresher. 

The hot water pounded on her neck and shoulders, making the marks Ben had left sting. So lost was she in her thoughts of the night and the experiences it had contained that it wasn't until she felt his hands on her waist that she realized Ben had joined her, making her jolt. He grinned at her surprise. 

She still wasn't used to seeing him smile and it seemed to have the infuriating effect of making her go weak in the knees. She playfully swatted him away, "None of that right now."

He reached over her for the bottle of soap on the shelf, pouring some into his hands and lathering it onto her shoulders and neck. The kneading, massaging motion of his strong fingers working its magic on her tight shoulders. She leaned backwards, resting against him, already drunk with his presence.

"I know. I have a meeting in an hour."

She picked up the bottle and began lathering his chest, tiptoeing up to plant a single kiss on his lips. "I hope it doesn't take too long."

As the various members of the council droned on, the Supreme Leader's mind wandered to the hours he had spent in Rey's bed and the pleasures therein. No fantasy, no matter how vivid could have prepared him for the feeling of Rey folding into him and how much he'd crave it once experienced. Like an addict.

"Will the Princess being joining us soon?" General Hux's smug tone bringing him back to the hear and now. 

Once again hoping Rey is on the verge of death.... "The Princess is still recovering from her accident, but I assure you she is well."

Grand Admiral Denos interrupted Hux before he could say anything that was likely to get him killed. "Supreme Leader, I bring good news. One new Star Destroyer, the _Leviathan_ has been completed and it's new crew will be transferred there within the week. We intend to station it to patrol the Five Points System. A second, the _Calamity_ , is nearing completion and should be finished within the month. As for your new flagship, the _Equinox_ , we expect completion within the next three months."

Ah yes, the new flagship. The Supreme Leader had commissioned it as soon as he had been coronated. It was a Dreadnaught class ship, as Snoke's had been but much smaller. He had always hated the _Supremacy_ , seeing it as functionally useless as a warship and far too large. The design he had decided on was still larger than usual but significantly reduced from the _Supremacy_. The _Steadfast_ was serviceable but indistinguishable from the other 5,000 capital ships in the First Order Fleet. Like Snoke, he wanted something that could strike fear but unlike Snoke he also wanted functionality.

"Excellent. General Entonon, how goes the search for a suitable planet on which to build the First Order capital?" Also unlike his predecessor, he didn't believe in not having a planet-based capital. Snoke had believed a planet-sized ship to be a better solution due to mobility, but that had not saved it in the end. Ben had studied the Empire's methods and had found their fatal mistake in choosing land-based centers, thus knowing how to correct for it.

A middle-aged man with salt-and-pepper hair stepped forward, "My lord, we have identified several planets, some inhabited, some not..."

"I specifically said uninhabited, General," he interrupted, anger in his voice.

"But sir, Serreno...." 

"Uninhabited. Anything inhabited is prone to uprisings from the locals, no matter how friendly to the First Order. We will build our capital from the ground up."

"The Supreme Leader is correct. One of the factors leading to the Empire's fall was the continuing occupation of Coruscant and the costs associated with it. We should build in our own image," Allegiant General Pryde admonished Entonon.

Ren did have an eventual goal for Coruscant, once the First Order was more established, but he had yet to share that with anyone else.

"Yes, sir," Entonon stuttered. "We have identified the planet Chalcedon in the Mid-rim that could be made to be serviceable. It is comprised of two extremely salty oceans home to several very large, agressive aquatic monsters. The rest is rocky scrubland. There was an Imperial outpost there that has been abandoned since before the Battle of Jakku. It has few resources to speak of other than the chalcedony deposits, but the location is excellent. The only inhabitants are transients in a single black-market shadowport."

"I am familiar with Chalcedon, it's serviced by several hyperspace routes. We want to shut down the shadowports anyway, it could be a good opportunity," added Admiral Rixxod. 

"We will have to import any required materials and build a very large desalination station," continued Entonon. "The other is a planet in the Outer Rim called Epiphany. It's richer in resources than Chalcedon and its moon housed Zerpen Industries. The Zerpen base was mostly destroyed but with some work could be made an operational manufacturing facility. It is serviced by one main trade route. It is part of the Corporate Sector, which could be either a good or bad thing, depending on how much business we want to give them."

The Supreme Leader considered the proposition. "At the moment I am inclined to make Chalcedon the capital and Epiphany a secondary location, but I need more detailed information. Send survey crews to both sites, I want a detailed analysis of both before I make a final decision."

"Of course Supreme Leader," Entonon bowed, his relief becoming terror as he felt an invisible hand at his throat, thankfully releasing after a few seconds.

"That is a warning General, of what will follow if you ever fail to follow my explicit orders again," Lord Ren straightened. "Any other business?"

"Two of the new _Tau_ shuttles you ordered have just been delivered to Hangar 24, along with a new Upsilon. Aside from that, no, my lord." announced Rixxo. 

Rey sat at her table, her hands wrapped around a mug of caf, eyes half-closed in thought. The conversation she was going to have with Ben when he returned was going to be hard but also necessary. 

As if on cue, Ben buzzed the door seeking permission to enter. Rey waved her hand toward the panel, using the Force to unlock it.

Ben swooped in, cape floating around him, filling the room as only he could. She could feel his good mood through their bond, making her feel even worse about the upcoming conversation. Could she delay it? No. Not anymore.

She sat the mug down as he flopped next to her in a most un-graceful, un-Ben-like movement. He seemed to pick up on her apprehension, as his grin faded to a frown. "What's wrong?"

Ben could feel nervousness and anxiety crackling through Rey like static shocks. He had a feeling he knew what was coming, though he prayed to the Maker he was wrong.

Rey took Ben's large hand in both of her small ones, "Ben, I have to go back. They need me there."

And there it was. He yanked it away. "And I need you here!" HOW could she not understand that? He had thought she'd felt the same about him, but it seemed he was wrong again.

"Would you let me finish?" Rey snapped, stunning Ben into silence.

"You wanted us to work together, to defeat Palpatine. We can still do that." distress so palpable in her voice that Ben suddenly want to scoop her up and hold her to him. "Once Palpatine is gone, we can figure the rest of it out. Until then, there is no point in planning anything."

Figure the rest of it out...what did that mean? "What are you suggesting?"

"Work with the Resistance on this! You don't have to join them, but please at least meet with Leia!" Rey pleaded. 

"And what good would that do?" Ben's voice taking on an angry edge. How could she even ask?

Rey was on the verge of hysteria, her Force like a full blown lightning storm. He hadn't seen her like this since Kijimi. "She fought against the Empire thirty years ago. She would have the most insight of anyone. And she knows the Force! Not like we do, but she does know things. She might have an idea about the holocron and dagger." She rested one hand on his shoulder and one on his wrist, calmness flooding her Force. "I really think this is what the Force wants. If we go this route, I can split my time between here and the Resistance."

Ben looked away but didn't try to remove himself from her touch. "What if she doesn't want to meet with me?"

"She does Ben. She loves you. I can go to her and ask. I'll set it up."

Ben stood up and walked to the window, staring out at the vast expanse of stars, his mind closed off. While Rey had been clinging to life he had made a promise, to follow her wherever she wanted to go. But there.... he wasn't sure if he could go there. Could his mother still love him as Rey claimed? After all he did? He'd caused the death of her husband and brother, there was no coming back from that.... was there? And could he forgive her, for abandoning him to Luke?

Before the Battle of Crait he had felt her presence on the bridge of the cruiser, she had felt warm and bright and loving. Could that still be true? If I don't, I risk losing Rey forever. 

He felt Rey's strong arms encircle his chest, her head resting against his broad back. "Don't shut me out, Ben," her voice barely a whisper.

"Don't leave me, Rey. Please." 

She held him even tighter, opening her mind wide to him, laying her thoughts bare. "I'm not leaving you, not really. We have a war to win, against my grandfather. That means making hard, temporary decisions."

Sincerity coated her every word like liquid gold, her intentions through the Force equally sincere. He couldn't lose Rey, not again. He'd taken off his mask for her, he'd become Ben Solo for her, he could do this for her. He had swore to follow her.

"If she agrees, I will meet with her. I'm not promising anything other than that." his voice flat. He could feel Rey's relief and joy fluttering like a butterfly in her aura.

"That's all I'm asking for. Besides, you have proven yourself impossible to get away from."

He turned to face her, warmth replacing the numbness in his core. "Don't you forget it. When will you leave?" 

"Either tomorrow or the next day."

"If I set up a Council meeting tomorrow, will you agree to attend? You're still my second-in-command and they need to see before you go. We also need a way to explain your absences."

She nodded, loose strands of hair falling across her eyes. "That makes sense, though I still don't like being your Princess., she teased.

"I'm sorry your worshipfulness. Before you go, I have a surprise for you."

Ben walked her to Hangar 24, with little pomp and circumstance, neither his face nor his Force giving anything away about his plan.

Rey felt her jaw drop as they entered. Setting side-by-side in the hangar were two identical ships unlike anything she had ever seen. They consisted of a central fuselage ending in twin prongs in the front that she suspected housed a laser cannon each. She estimated it to be about 100 ft long, 30 ft wide, and 25 ft tall, not counting the landing legs or wings. The cockpit was located at about the half way point on a second floor. Like all First Order shuttles it was flanked by two folded wings, but shaped very differently from the _Upsilon_ class shuttle she had stolen. Triangular, they were narrowed to a fine point in the front but much wider in the rear to accommodate the twin engines with a fin for stability on the outside. It reminded Rey a bit of a winged insect. Her trained eye quickly took stock of the weapons systems: Two laser cannons in front as she had suspected and two in the back. Mounted to the top of the fuselage in between the pronged laser cannons was an ion cannon. Both were painted glossy black but with different accent colors along the wings and fuselage. One was accented in green, one in red. 

Wonder and shock vibrated through Rey's aura, causing Ben great amusement. "Meet the _Tau Striker_ -class. About six months ago, I commissioned a new type of ship to be built for long term scouting missions, a cross between a starfighter and a shuttle, something that can be piloted by one person but large enough to hold several for a few months in deep space, with a decent amount of firepower, speed and maneuverability. This was the result." 

"What are the specs?" Rey asked in awe.

"Class 1 hyperdrive, twin sublight engines, tractor beam, I'm sure you noticed the four laser cannons and ion cannon."

Rey nodded.

"It's fitted with the same radar disabling pucks as the shuttle we took to Coruscant. The deflector shields are basic at best so as not to impede movement. The real power is in the wings." Ben gestured, leaning against the steel wall of the hangar. 

"Why is that?" Rey asked, still unable to take her eyes off of them.

"They can rotate 360 degrees, giving it a level of maneuverability unseen until now." He paused before walking towards the green accented ship, motioning for Rey to follow. "These are the first two off the line." He pointed to the red ship. "That one is mine." He patted the landing leg of the green ship. "And this one is yours."

Rey was dumbfounded. Of all the things he could have planned, this was not one she had ever suspected. Before she could object to recieving such a gift, Ben took her hand as he led her up the entrance ramp, his thumb absent-mindedly stroking her hand. 

Rey finally found her voice, "Ben, I can't accept..."

"You can and you will," he gently chided. "Your safety is paramount right now and this is one small piece of that."

She new there was no point arguing. He had that set to his jaw that indicated he was not going to back down, so similar to Han's. "Does she have her name yet?" 

Ben nodded, " _Bright Star_."

She stopped in her tracks, glaring at him, arms crossed in front of her chest.

"What, you don't like it?" mock innocence in his voice.

She rolled her eyes. Really? He had to name it that?"

What would you name it then?

She wanted to answer, but nothing came to mind. "What did you name yours?"

" _Dark Star_ ," he answered simply.

No imagination. 

The ship's interior was decorated in a similar color scheme as the outside, mixed with durasteel and white. The floors were polished black metal, the walls plain durasteel with green geometric paint highlighting control panel areas and outlining the doors, already standing out due to the black paint. The rear of the ship seemed to be devoted to storage areas, already stocked with the usual supplies required for long term space travel, such as rations, water, emergency equipment and the like. It also contained the ship's escape pods.

As they neared the middle of the ship he paused, the emblem on the door indicating a medbay. It was small, barely larger than a closet, but state-of-the-art, with a medroid, bacta suit, O2 tank, and other various medical equipment. Cupboards and drawers lined the walls, filled with what she assumed would be drugs, syringes, and other small items. 

Across the hall from the medbay was a small room that served the complete opposite funtion: An armory. Lining the walls were various blasters, vibro-weapons, armored gear, and even a few training droids. "Not a room either of us would find much use for, but fortune favors the prepared," he observed. 

"Speak for yourself. Unlike you, I do use a blaster from time to time."

The next two doors, across the hall from each other opened into small cabins, each containing a single bunk with drawers at the base and a small closet. Unlike the other rooms, each also had a small duraglass skylight. The bunks were already tightly made up with a plain white blanket and sheets. 

"These two have a few special mods for the Supreme Leader and Princess of the First Order." he announced, Rey rolling her eyes at the honorifics. 

"Like what?" 

"The standard ships are meant for five passengers. These are meant for three, four at most. Normally there would be one more cabin here, and two at the front, including the captain's quarters. Instead, of an additional cabin, the captain's quarters is larger and there is a second medbay." 

Rey was still taking it all in. She could never have dreamed something like this would ever belong to her. The next part of the ship was an open area that served as the ship's lounge, complete with a kitchenette, refresher, table with chairs, and inset sofas reminiscent of those in the Falcon. The walls in the room were lined with storage lockers. In the center of the room was an open lift that led to a second tier, almost certainly the cockpit. Rey was itching to get up there and examine the controls but Ben pulled her past, causing Rey to pout.

"I'm saving the best part for last." he assured her.

The front section of the ship consisted of a single door that opened into the captain's quarters, Rey's quarters. It was larger than the other two cabins, its double bunk made up with a blue and green blanket twin to the one in her quarters onboard the Steadfast, a larger skylight, and private refresher. It was extravagant even for a captain's quarters, which she voiced.

"But we're not captains." he smirked to which she, for once, had no reply.

They returned to the lounge at which point Rey had assumed they'd go to the cockpit, but instead he pressed a control panel set into the wall, opening a trap door leading to the belly of the ship. Below decks was the ship's engine room, vital systems, water recycler and purifier, spare parts and repair tools, as well as utility area with a clothes refresher and a cleaning droid to be activated as necessary. She could easily get lost down there, her mind already filling with ways to tweak the systems for higher efficiency.

It was then that Ben finally took her to the second tier. On one side of the entrance was a storage area containing emergency life-support equipment, rations, water, and other supplies. On the other side was the cockpit, which he sealed off behind them as they entered. It was domed in duraglass and had four seats in two rows with a small control panel in front of each seat. 

"This whole section of the ship, that back storage area and the cockpit can be detached in an emergency from the rest of the ship as an escape shuttle. Not much power to it, but enough to put out a distress signal or get planet-side. It doesn't have its own life-support systems, hence the suits back there."

"Very clever." 

Rey sat in the pilot's seat, facing forward. Each of the other three panels' controls were duplicated in the dashboard before her, allowing her to control each weapon and system on her own. Ben took the seat next to her. "It functions best with at least two, but is designed to be piloted by one, if the pilot is skilled."

Rey grinned at the challenge in his tone. "That won't be an issue."

"I think you're going to have to prove it to me." He buckled himself into the seat, swiveling to face her, mischief in his brown eyes.

Rey copied him, securing the harness, grinning year-to-year. "Challenge accepted."

Four hours later, Rey landed Bright Star on a small, uninhabited moon, the wings folded inward. A grin plastered to her face. The ship had handled every bit as good as Ben had promised, responding to every flick of her wrist and fingers as though it was an extension of her. She hadn't used the ion cannon but the laser guns were perfectly calibrated, the tractor beam, though weak, had allowed her to cling to the bilge of the Steadfast. Once the docking was completed, she bounced on her toes to the lift, nerves humming with adrenaline.

Ben stopped in his tracks once he reached the main floor and took Rey in. Her hair was disheveled, face and chest flushed, eyes gleaming. He couldn't place her emotion but it was something akin to victory. Whatever it was, she glowed with it. It filled and intoxicated him like the smoke from spice incense, dulling his senses in a most enjoyable manner. She also couldn't sit still.

"That, this is amazing!" she gushed, bouncing on her toes. "I've never flown anything like this. My x-wing is similar but not nearly as, oh!" her words cut short as Ben slung her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. "What are you doing?" her voice more curious than concerned. 

"We're going to break in your new bunk."


	38. Guilt

Burying the instinct to board his own ship and chase her down beneath a mountain of self-control, Ben stared into the deep space beyond the hangar exit long after the small ship carrying half of his soul disappeared from view. Rey was a calming center and he already felt on edge from her absence, but that was his issue, not hers. He had grown to trust Rey and that meant trusting her to keep her promise to come back to him. Not long ago, this very concept would have been unthinkable, but something had changed deep within him since Bracca, he hoped for the better. 

Yesterday had started early with a Council meeting wherein they spun the story that she was going to be visiting known Sith and Jedi temples that would take her away for days at a time. They spent the evening working on the mystery of the dagger and holocron but had gotten nowhere before ending up in his bed. 

Today had begun with Rey kissing him awake and now she took her leave. They had agreed to keep their minds at least partially open to each other, allowing for them to communicate as though they weren't separated by millions of miles. The familiar weight of her in his mind bringing him some comfort, battling the other voice in his head.

_She's tricked you. She's going back to the Resistance, back to him._

While he normally embraced the Dark part of his nature, Ben was determined not to let it win this time. His long ago conversation with Ahsoka had taken on new meaning for him, which he was determined to apply to his new dual existence as Ben Solo and Kylo Ren. He had come to understand the Dark had its place, but not in matters where Rey was concerned. It was threatened by her Light and would battle against it in the interest of self-preservation; a battle it could not be allowed to win. He also couldn't shake Anakin's warning that Sidious himself could be manipulating the voices in his head as Snoke had done.

Leia stared out of the duraglass window of the cruiser _Fulcrum_ which housed her office. Rey was arriving today and Leia had no idea how to face her. Many missions had failed in the past, leading to casualties and near-death for far too many, but this was different. She had not just made a mistake, she had made one of the biggest mistakes of her life and nearly gotten her best people killed, for nearly nothing. 

Sure, the J-type star skiff was important as had been the supplies it held, but not worth the lives of her best fighters. Poe had been very adamant about that. Anger at one another was common in the complicated relationship they had as General and Commander, but never had she seen Poe harbor as much rage and resentment as he had when they returned, once again without Rey. 

Guilt and grief had wracked her body and mind, at a loss until word had arrived, supposedly from Ben of all people, that Rey would live. 

Ben. Another of her failures, not as a general but as a parent. Now Rey was paying for those mistakes, a burden she never would have wished upon her. But, the Force had chosen her, had bonded Rey to Ben. None of this was an accident, of that she was certain and she had long ago learned to trust the Force's wisdom in such things.

When Poe showed her his wrist comm, the words "She will be fine," illuminated in green against the black screen, she had thought she might well faint from joy. Joy not only that Rey would recover, but that Ben had cared enough to answer. Something had happened and she was not sure what, but she did have a clue.

Leia had felt a stirring in the Force the day Rey fell on Bracca, something she couldn't identify but that was surely significant. It was nothing like when she felt Luke or Han die, if anything it was the opposite, as though life was being brought into the world instead of being taken from it. Now that Rey was returning, she had so much to ask her.

BB8 handed Poe a socket as he replaced the bottom panel of his x-wing, bolting it in place, his work unfortunately finished. He'd thrown himself into whatever tasks he could find since he'd returned from Bracca, using them as a way to keep himself from feeling anything too deeply.

Visions of Rey in the throes of death had haunted Poe's nightmares since the failed mission even after they had received word that she had survived. In them, her glazed eyes stared at him accusingly as she fell into his arms like a dirty, bloody doll. 

Once again, he had failed Rey. He'd let that monster keep her on Kijimi and he'd let him take her on Bracca. Fuck, he couldn't even fulfil her final wish and give Finn her saber; he'd lost that as well. When he had sent the message to Rey's comm, he hadn't actually expected that bastard to answer, let alone to say that she lived. In a sick way that made Poe hate himself it was almost worse to know that she had survived as it simply proved once again that Kylo Ren could do what he could not. Every time he lost to Ren it struck a blow beyond that of the actual loss, striking something deeper within him. Such losses were only amplified where Rey was concerned.

Finn had tried to claim it wasn't Poe's fault, but he knew better. Poe was the only other person present, who else's fault could it be? Rey would lie and agree with Finn, that he knew.

He hadn't even been able to comm her once she was awake, aside from a single message saying he was happy to hear she was okay. Finn and Rose had spoken with her often as she recovered, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He had nearly let her die, he didn't deserve her attention. Now she was returning, apparently in a shiny new ship that Ren had gifted her, one more reminder of his failure. 

BB8 chirped at Poe, asking if he needed anything.

"No, thanks buddy. Just thinking about something else."

BB8 whirred out another question, one that made the slightest amount of red creep up his neck. "Yes, about Rey," BB8 replied again. "I know you miss her too."

Finn and Rose worked restoring the interior of the star skiff, dubbed the _Redeemer_. They hadn't said a word in hours, the comfortable silence occassionally broken by the sound of ripping carpet or tools falling to the floor. 

Carrying an armload of debris, Finn moved towards the exit to toss it out into a refuse container, the loud thud scattering several vulptices. He carefully avoided the large dark stain on the floor and the several smaller stains around it. Stains that looked suspiciously like they had been left by a large pool of blood and the footprints of two different people who had walked through it, both male, one significantly taller than the other.

The pool of blood had been the visual representation of Rey's leaking Life Force that Finn had experienced as Rose steered the _Falcon_ into Bracca's atmosphere. He'd felt her fall, but he hadn't felt her die, which had given him hope. Hope that was doused when, with a recklessness that Rose would later chide him for, he had rushed into the _Redeemer_ to find the puddle and Poe slouched next to it, anguish carved into his eyes. He didn't know how someone could live through that, but if anyone could, it was Rey.

He knew Poe blamed himself, even though no one else did, least of all Rey. He had tried to talk some sense into him, reminding him that Kylo Ren was no ordinary creature and that none of them could have done any better under the circumstances; words that had fallen on deaf ears.

Guilt reminded him that if it was anyone's fault it was his. He had been unwilling to admit to Rey that he was Force sensitive, afraid to learn its secrets. If he had, if he trained with Rey, he might have been able to put up a half-way decent fight against Ren. Maybe Rey wouldn't have been hurt.

It was passed time to change that. He hadn't told Rey about being Force sensitive, but he'd long suspected she knew. Poe had told him about the lightsaber he was supposed to deliver, which had only made him feel worse. When he had a moment, he was going to ask Rey to start training him. His fear had held him back, but no more. He'd help her shoulder her burden.

Looking up from her task, Rose noticed Finn staring at the blood stained carpet, eyes glassy with memory. They really needed to work on that section next. 

Arms full of shredded carpet, she joined him at the entrance. Once tossed, she took his hand. "Finn, she's okay, she's coming back to us. You don't need to worry."

Truth be told, she was worried, not about Rey, but Finn and Poe. They'd both lost weight and constantly looked tired. More than once she'd woken to find Finn pacing their room, woken by a nightmare he wouldn't share with her. Rose had been relatively unaffected once word had arrived that Rey would recover, which made her wonder if she was a terrible person. She hoped it meant she was strong.

Finn pulled her in for a hug, densely muscled arms making her feel safe. "I know. But, I should have been there, I should have been better." 

Rose's breath caught as she noticed the teardrops dangling on the edge of his dark eyelashes. 

"Rose, I never told you, never told Rey either, but, I'm Force sensitive," words rushed as though to get it over quickly. He tried to pull away but Rose held fast.

"I know Finn," she admitted. "So does Rey, in fact I think everyone knows. But, we wanted you to tell us when you were ready."

Relief washed over Finn, now that his secret was out. He didn't know if he'd ever be as strong as Rey or Ren, but he knew for damn sure he was going to try. He would help Rey defeat the First Order and then rebuild the Jedi Order.

Footsteps interrupted the moment between the two, Poe followed by BB8 entering the skiff.

"Hey guys, thought you might need some help," his gaze surveying the half scrapped interior, carefully avoiding the blood stain.

"Sure, grab a knife and start cutting out carpet. We have a lot to do to get this ready," Rose answered. 

Rose had been put in charge of restoring the _Redeemer_. The ship was a treasure and being entrusted with its care made her very proud. Despite the ship's ragged interior, the mechanical systems were quite well maintained, making most of the repairs cosmetic. She was determined to make this a ship Leia would be proud to be seen in, but also serviceable in other ways. 

So far, they had scrubbed and polished the blue durasteel interior walls, washed the outside of the skiff, replaced the two seats in the cockpit, ripped out the built-in passenger furniture, and completed several small cosmetic repairs. She'd kidnapped two new recruits and put them to work restoring the furniture, including new cushions being sewn from fabric Leia had acquired from Maker knows where.

The floors were the last big obstacle. She'd had those same recruits remove most of the carpet before starting the furniture project, leaving Rose and Finn to finish. She was disappointed to discover they were plain durasteel under the carpet and she was stumped with what to do with them now. She hoped Rey might have an idea or she might receive inspiration from Rey's new ship that she was dying to see.

It was late when Rey arrived, most of the base asleep except for four humans, a Wookie and a droid anxiously awaiting the return of an old friend, still fearing a trick. They were rewarded when a black and green ship descended in a series of loops to the hangar, a healthy young woman that looked suspiciously like Rey exiting it, a wide smile lighting up her face as she ran into the arms of her family.

*

"Well, she finally told him about the texts, hopefully they'll finally start getting somewhere now," Luke addressed the room, staring into the pool of water in the temple as though seeing something other than the black and white mosaic.

"He saved her, saved his Light. I think they may have finally found a way to come together, to embrace both sides of the Force," his father responded.

Both men turned to look at the Master who had trained them both as he spoke, "Let's hope so, they are running out of time. I'm surprised Darth Sidious hasn't made his move already, with his fleet he could have conquered half the galaxy by now."

"Waiting he is, for what, I know not." answered Yoda.

A brief silence followed, broken by Qui-Gon, "Master Yoda is correct. Rey is his granddaughter and heir, but she's hardly a Sith. Perhaps he's waiting for her to fall to the Dark? Or for something that will make her easier to manipulate?"

"There's something about all of this that's been bothering me for a while now." Ahsoka added.

"What's that Snips?"

She bit her lip in frustration, "I'm by no means an expert on the ways of the Sith." She threw a glance at her former Master who had the grace to look ashamed for once. "But don't the Sith follow the Rule of Two? So, does Sidious have an apprentice then? Or is Ben substituting as one? Is Rey meant to become his new one? And don't Sith apprentices kill their masters to take their place and then an apprentice of their own?" 

"Your knowledge of Sith practices is more complete than you know, Ahsoka," answered Obi-wan. "But your questions regarding Sidious' current apprentice, those are all unknowns at the moment."

"I don't think he has a current apprentice, at least not a conventional one," Luke mused. "The Rule of Two has become unnecessary in the current state of things as the Force is tipped directly towards the Dark. But, I do think there's more going on than we know and I'm sure he has spies in the field as we speak."

"As do I," interrupted Qui-gon. "We have another unsolved dilemma: Rey and Ben's trials."

"Do you think it necessary to continue Qui-gon?" Anakin asked, before looking to Master Yoda. "The Jedi Council could choose to count deeds performed in battle and on missions as completed trials, if they so chose. Rey has already passed the Trial of Spirit and the Trial of Skill that we laid out for her. Ben passed the Trial of Skill and the Trial of Courage while training with Luke. He didn't pass his Trial of Spirit in a controlled setting, but I'd argue he passed it when Rey almost died."

Obi-Wan stroked his beard in contemplation. "Anakin does have a point. Ben lost a hand on Kef Bir and that was considered enough for both Anakin and Luke to pass the Trial of the Flesh."

"What about Rey?" asked Ahsoka. "I don't think she's ever lost a limb."

"Her entire life has been pain, just look what those bastards on Jakku did to he," Anakin's words dripped with the same fury as his grandon at her past. Having grown up a slave on Tattoine and he knew full well what she would have endured as an "indentured servant". 

"If nothing else, she survived a mortal wound, that must count for something, right?" Luke's question causing everyone to stop and contemplate the meaning.

Master Yoda's words interrupted the individual lines of thought. "For young Rey, Flesh perhaps but also Courage. Great courage has she shown, many times."

"If we count deeds in battle as substitutions for actual Trials, they have both passed Spirit, Skill, Courage, and Flesh. That leaves Insight." mused Obi-Wan.

"Ben certainly hasn't passed that, not when he was fooled by my projection on Crait and Rey's escape plan," observed Luke, "But Rey may have by escaping."

"The Sentinels' keen insight into workings outside of the Force is what sets them apart from Guardians and Consulars. That insight is her greatest strength." argued Qui-Gon.

"Before them now, the Trial is. Insight it will take, to solve the riddle," Yoda added with a sagely nod.

"I know the holocron and dagger are theirs to solve, but there must be something we can do to guide them." Ahsoka looked to Anakin. "We guided Ben to the Temple of the Dyad, is there something else we can do?"

A sly grin lit up Luke's face. "I have an idea."

*  
"You won't speak of it Ensign Litzan?" Grand Admiral Denos asked the young blonde officer in front of him, eyes like flint.

"I can't speak of it sir." she repeated.

He sighed. There was no point in trying to continue with this, Ren had clearly done something to the woman's mind. The question was, why? What had she seen that Ren had forbade her to speak of? The options ranged from personally embarrassing to her having overheard something far more important. 

The young ensign had seemed the perfect opportunity to get a set of eyes and ears on Ren. She was pretty enough to get his attention, naive enough to think it made her important, and stupid enough not to realize she was being used. She had honestly believed she might have a chance of eventually being something more than a momentary distraction. 

They had asked her to take the data disc to Ren knowing she wouldn't resist being able to throw herself at him, specifically timing it when they knew the Princess was elsewhere. The Supreme Leader had initially taken the bait but spit it out before being hooked by it.

They had managed to glean one piece of useful information from her, or rather her lack of information. Both he and Pryde had suspected Ren's obsession with Lady Palpatine went beyond the power she could give him and into the realm of the deeply personal. Kylo Ren was in love.

Ren had also nearly fucked everything up permanently a few days later when he nearly killed the Princess. The Emperor had not been pleased. Ren would have to go, sooner rather than later. That much was clear. 

His attention returned to the girl in front of him. He considered having her terminated to ensure her silence but that risked raising the attention of the Supreme Leader. She was still loyal to the First Order and eager to please. Perhaps she could still be useful another way.


	39. Planning

Familiar voices, a headache, and a numb arm jostled Rey from sleep, contentment replacing disorientation as she realized where she was and why her arm was numb; Rose was laying on it. 

She had arrived late to find Leia, Rose, Poe, Finn, Chewy, and BB8 waiting for her with open arms. Leia had left quickly after with an excuse of an early morning and a promise to speak tomorrow. Poe then produced a large bottle of liquor and herded everyone into the lounge aboard the Falcon, Rey's slightly hurt feelings quickly forgotten after a few sips of the strong liquid.

The highlights of the night had included: Finn loudly announcing he was Force-sensitive and asking Rey to train him, then just as loudly declaring his undying love for Rose; Poe drunkenly challenging Chewy to an ill-considered arm wrestling match from which Poe would be feeling the effects for a few days, Rose crying while hugging her and pining that she "couldn't lose another sister", BB8 angrily chasing out an especially bold vulptice that had somehow gotten inside, and Chewy performing some kind of Wookie dance of celebration.

At some point they had pulled out the mattresses and one-by-one passed out from a combination of alcohol, tiredness, and contentment. It appears Poe and Finn had woken first, Poe loudly complaining about both an aching head and arm while Finn brewed a pot of caf. 

She carefully extracted her arm from beneath the sleeping Rose, intending to visit the refresher and then find a bottle of hangover cure tablets. She was splashing water on her face as she heard a voice in her mind that could be either amused or condescending. She wasn't awake enough to know which.

_Rough night, sweetheart?_

_A bit, but nothing I can't handle. How are you, cyare?_

At the moment, Rey was happy Ben couldn't see her and how red her face turned at the accidental use of the endearment, not that sight mattered as she was certain he could feel it. She wasn't even sure why she was embarrassed, it was a small thing. Yet, somehow, saying it aloud seemed more intimate even than sleeping together. She could feel Ben's surprise through the bond, but also his joy. She definitely needed to start using it more often.

_I've found that it's more difficult to sleep alone than it used to be._

_Strong alcohol helps. She chuckled before becoming serious. I'll be back soon._

_I know._

Loud banging on the door followed by Rose's voice broke her concentration.

_I need to be going, but I will contact you later. I promise._

_I'm holding you to that._

She felt Ben snap the invisible string that connected them, returning them both to their own minds. 

Ben shook his head, a wide smile on his face. His day had not started off well as he hadn't been lying that he found it difficult to sleep. He'd also peeked in on Rey in the late night only to find her fast asleep on the floor of the Falcon with her merry band of miscreants. He might have been angry instead of just irritated if not for the fact that she was wedged between a wall and another woman -Rose, if he remembered correctly, the idiot pilot on the other side of the room. An empty bottle of liquor explained the situation. After recent events who was he to deny her some fun with them? He would never admit to himself the connection he saw between the mismatched group was something he'd longed to feel his entire life. 

His mood had brightened considerably after hearing Rey call him cyare, _beloved_. While they had laid out their feelings towards one another, the word love had been suspiciously absent from either one of them's declarations. To be honest, he wasn't sure if he was ready to say it just yet. After all Rey hadn't actually said she loved him, and cyare was a rather generic endearment that didn't necessarily mean romantic love.

Beeps from his wrist comm reminded him that he had an appointment to inspect his almost finished new flagship, the _Equinox_. No, not his new flagship, their new flagship. Tomorrow he would be visiting Chalcedon to decide if it was to be the site of the First Order's new capital. It was not a coincidence he was doing these things while Rey was absent as he had not shared his plans with her, suspecting she would not approve. 

Since their conversation in his shuttle on the return trip from Coruscant he had carefully considered her words, "you can't bring peace through dominance." He had also considered Kenobi's unsolicited advice, that Rey would wither and die in a cage. Initially he had scoffed at both Jedi's warnings but he had come to realize there was truth to both. He wasn't willing to abandon the First Order, but he was willing to reform it, to create something that contributed rather than took, something people would want to join. Saving the galaxy from Palpatine was certainly a start. Heroism, was after all, how his mother garnered support for the New Republic. 

Rey steeled her courage as she knocked on the door to Leia's office. She couldn't explain why she was nervous. 

She heard Leia's muffled "come in" through the metal door.

Leia looked up to see Rey enter her office despite knowing she was there. She had felt her coming, her aura troubled. 

"General, I need to speak with you about something that happened while I was with, with Ben."

Leia was taken aback at the sound of her son's name coming from Rey's lips. Had she ever actually heard Rey call him Ben? "Yes, I was hoping to hear your report today." 

"There's something specific I want to ask you about. Would... would you be willing to meet with him? Privately"

Now, that did surprise Leia. "He actually wants to meet with me?"

"Erm, yes, or rather he said he would if you agreed. I said I'd talk to you about it. But, I need to go back there and soon. I promised him I would, I can't defeat Palpatine alone," Rey said with a hurried desperation,

The general motioned to the chair across from her, "Rey, relax. Have a seat and we'll talk it over. Now, start at the beginning."

Rey sat, relief rolling off of her in waves. "I'm sure Poe told you about Bracca."

Leia nodded.

"After he took me from Poe, I nearly died, I was so deep in the Force. I would have, but he healed me Leia, just enough to keep me alive so that the doctor could do the rest."

"How did he do that?" Leia failing to hide the fascination, hope, and love in her voice.

Rey's voice was intense, hazel eyes wide. "He gave me his Light! It's still there and it's growing stronger, every day! Ben Solo is in still in there. He's fighting Kylo Ren for control and sometimes he loses but he's there!" 

Leia reached out and took the young Jedi's trembling hand, "It's ok Rey. Keep going."

"When I woke up, he was so relieved, said I was free to leave whenever I wanted. Leia, he looked so.... broken." Leia could see tears glistening in the young woman's eyes. 

Leia blinked hard to douse her own. "Go on." 

"When I said I was ready to leave, he became angry but not so bad as usual. He can't seem to understand my loyalty for the Resistance no matter how hard I try to show him." Rey took a deep steadying breath, "I said I didn't have to leave for good, I asked him to meet with you, as a possible ally. Oh, and we have clues on how to destroy Palpatine, a holocron and a dagger, we hope you can help with."

"And you think he will make good on it? Unlike last time..." Leia asked kindly. 

"This time is different. I asked him about it while I was recovering. He thinks Darth Sidious influenced him, made him think I was planning something. He said Anakin and Luke visited him and told him that's what happened. You said they traced the medallion back to Ajan Kloss, so he knew for a few days where the base was but didn't plan an attack until after, whatever it was happened."

Rey turned away from her, "Leia, when I saw Luke on Mustafar, he told me that... that you know... about me." 

Leia stood and hugged the trembling girl. Her's was a pain Leia knew all too well and she wished she could take it away. "Yes, I do. For a while now. Rey, you don't need to be afraid of that. You're not him just as I'm not Vader."

Rey smiled through the tears. "I know, I just, if people find out...."

"Its up to you to tell them Rey. But, you might be surprised at how accepting they are of it."

"Finn knows doesn't he? He's horrible at keeping secrets, his face gives everything away," Rey answered her own question. 

Leia nodded. "I told him and only him. Only because if something happened to me, I wanted him to be able to tell you. I knew he'd accept it. He cares about you Rey. The first thing he did after I told him was ask me how he could help."

Rey smiled a bit at that. Typical Finn.

"So, what do you think, General?" 

"Do you even need to ask Rey? I've waited for years to see my son again, although this is going to be one very awkward reunion." 

"That's for damn sure." Rey agreed. "I will let him know then."

The two women spent another hour discussing Rey's time with Ben and future plans before other duties called Leia away.

Rey's next stop was to track down Finn. As she walked along the red salt flats, she passed a small group of new recruits being led around by Lt. Kaydel Connix. Kay waved her down. It suddenly occured to Rey she had no idea what story they had come up with to explain where she'd been for days. Luckily, Kay just wanted to welcome her back and introduce her to the group.

"You're the Jedi, they all want to meet you." 

After a quick introduction she asked about Finn's whereabouts. Kay pointed her towards the star skiff they'd recovered from Bracca before leading the group onward, one young man still straining to see her as they walked away.

Good natured bickering reached Rey's ears as she ascended the entry ramp to the ship she'd nearly died trying to retrieve. Apparently Rose and Finn couldn't decide on a new floor plan. Rose noticed Rey and without missing beat changed her line of dialogue from Finn to Rey. 

"Rey will you knock some sense into him and tell him that the built in seating should be moved over there so we can construct a small private office for Leia here."

"And will you please tell her it makes more sense to leave this as is and convert the third cabin to an office?"

"Whoa, whoa. I just got here. Give me a second. Do you have a schematic of the ship?"

Rose motioned her towards the cockpit, pulling up the same set of plans she'd used to find the faulty life-support system. The ship was clearly not designed for long term space travel and she doubted Leia had any plans to use it as such. It was a diplomatic vessel, meant to impress and hold only about five people at a time. She flicked her fingers, enlarging an area near the front of the ship. "Is this storage?" 

Rose nodded. "There's more in the back too." 

"For this ship and what it's to be used for, I think you're both wrong." Finn and Rose frowned at her. "This is to be Leia's personal ship. Convert this storage area into a bunkhouse, four single bunks, two on top, two on bottom for the crew. Flights aren't likely to be more than a day or two at most so it shouldn't be needed. Convert the small storage closet in back to a very small kitchenette. If she does have guests on board, Threepio can use it to make tea or something."

"The largest closet in back would be big enough you think?" Finn wondered aloud.

"Yes, we can make up new storage elsewhere. My new ship has drawers built into the bunks. We could do that for the crew."

"That's right! You still need to show us your new ship! From the outside it looks amazing!" Rose gushed. Rey could almost see the gears in her mind turning, excited to see the latest technological advances.

"That reminds me, what did you tell everyone else here?" 

Finn answered, a hint of coldness his voice, "We said a wealthy backer had wanted to meet you, since you're the Jedi and gifted you a new ship."

Rey cast her eyes down, unsure what to say. Clearly his thoughts of Ben hadn't changed. Neither had Rose's, judging from the dark edge of her glittering sky blue signature.

"We can talk about this later." Rey hoped would change the subject. "We can convert the sofas into storage benches like the ones in the Falcon."

Rose had clearly taken the hint, but she wasn't sure about Finn. "What should we do with the other two cabins?"

"I don't think Leia will need a full office on board, her cabin is big enough for a desk. Keep one as a cabin, in case we have a VIP guest. Convert the other to a conference room. You should be able to fit a small table and five chairs in there."

"Does your new ship have that?" Finn was clearly not ready to secede. 

Rose shot Finn a glare that could have curdled milk. "Not now, Finn."

Despite her best attempts at keeping it in check, Rey's temper surged. "No, it doesn't. It's nice on the inside but it's meant to be a deep space fighter ship, not a pleasure yacht like this one." 

"And why did he give it to you?" acid like she'd never heard in Finn's voice surprising her. He'd always been the most levelheaded of the group, regularly breaking up arguments among others.

"Because he knows we need to work together to destroy the Final Order. Neither of us can do it alone, but it has to be done. Fighting each other doesn't matter right now."

"And how do you know it's not a trick? How do you know he didn't track you here?"

Rose had clearly had enough, "I am certain Rey fully examined the ship for any trackers, right Rey?"

"Yes, external and internal. There were none. I also checked it for traps, deficiencies, and every other bad thing I could think of. It was completely clean. "

The thick facade over Finn's normally relaxed features cracked a bit, his voice growing quieter. "I really don't understand Rey. Any of it. Why you're here now, why you have that ship."

"I don't expect you to understand Finn, but I am asking you to trust me." Rey pleaded. "Have I ever given you real reason to doubt me?"

"No you haven't." Rose answered for them both, voice firm. "Come on, let's finish this up and get some food."

Five hours later the blood drained from Rey's face at the sight of her bed aboard Bright Star, or rather what was sitting on it: The ancient Jedi texts which should be in a sealed box in the Falcon. 

What the hell does this mean? How did this happen?

Hands shaking she reached out to touch them, to confirm they were actually there. Someone must have moved them, Poe or Chewy, the ship was unlocked. Yes, that's it. 

Once her breathing returned to normal, she mentally reached for the string connecting her to Ben, his presence a steady rock in the storm taking over her mind. 

_Is this an okay time?_

Rey felt the familiar shift, opening her eyes to find herself facing a shirtless, grinning Ben. "I guess the timing is okay then?"

"Well, that depends on why you're here, sweetheart." Ben teased.

Rey sauntered up to him in an over-the-top seductive manner. "I'm here for several reasons. The first is to see you of course." She planted a surprisingly chaste kiss on his lips, retreating before he could deepen it.

"And?" his voice low.

"And because I spoke to Leia."

Rey felt his Force darken at the mention of her name. 

"She's agreed to meet with you, on neutral territory." 

His eyes narrowed shrewdly. "Where?"

"One of Ajan Kloss' moons. It's weather is more temperate than Ajan Kloss' itself. And... this should be a short trip as it is."

"If the weather is better then why didn't you make your base there?" asked Ben.

"The weather is better, but that's about it. The terrain is much rougher, fewer places to be able to land a ship, less edible vegetation and water. You get the idea."

"And how do I know this isn't a trick? That it's not a trap?"

If looks could kill he'd be a bloody mess on the floor. "What else?" he asked in submission. 

"Do you really think I'd do that? Allow that?" She turned away, wondering if she had made a mistake in believing this was truly possible.

Shame inundated Ben's anger, as he rested the tips of his ungloved fingers on Rey's shoulder. "No, I don't. I shouldn't have said that."

Without turning she rested her fingertips against his where they lay.

"We want the talks to be private. The Resistance will send General Leia Organa, Commander Poe Dameron, and myself. Is there anyone you'd like to bring?"

Ben exhaled with a hiss. "Just you." 

Rey turned her head to look at him. 

"Please stand by me. Not with them. Not with her," he pleaded. 

There was far more to that plea than him asking her to escort him to a meeting. His brown eyes reflected the hope and turmoil in his Force. This was a request she knew well, one she had made many times herself.

_Choose me._

Rey turned in his arms, resting against his broad chest. "I will stand with you."

Ben's heart soared, for the very first time, she had chosen him. 

It was Rey that finally broke the ensuing silence. "I suppose I best be getting back. I need to report to Leia your answer." 

"Rey, wait. Not yet. Please." 

His brown and gold eyes scanned her face. Using his index finger under her chin, he gently pulled her face upwards, forcing their eyes to meet. 

"Thank you." his voice husky with emotion.

Rey gently traced the scar she had marked him with, her voice low. "You don't need to thank me. Believe it or not, I do actually care about you."

Rey's breath hitched in her throat as he tenderly pressed his lips to hers, pulling her to him until her body was flush with his. She wrapped her arms around him, lightly tracing abstract patterns along his back with her fingertips as his tongue traced her lips. 

Rey pulled her mouth back from his, resting her head against his shoulder as Ben stroked her hair, his lips resting against the top of her head. Their Forces mingled at the edges, her Light and his Dark creating whorls around them. For a brief moment, all was right in the universe.

It was with great difficulty that she pulled away from his warm, yet diluted embrace. "Now is not the time. Not like this." referencing the Force visitation.

"I know." he replied, disappointment evident in his voice, before leaning in to whisper, his breath warm in her ear, "But, when I see you again..."

Rey stepped back and severed the connection, grinning devilishly.


	40. Mother

"Have I told you how much I don't like this?" Complained Poe Dameron as he piloted the _Redeemer_ into Kloss 2's dry atmosphere, steering the sleek skiff to the abandoned mining colony's landing pad.

BB8 beeped his agreement of the situation.

"Only about a hundred times Commander Dameron," Leia admonished, rolling her eyes. 

This meeting had been a tough sell to both Poe and Finn, but Finn's objection seemed to stem more that he was being left out of it. Poe however, came up with every single argument and piece of evidence he could think of before finally submitting to Rey and Leia's will. 

The moon could be loosely classified as a desert, but without sand. It's terrain consisted mostly of mountains and valleys created by dried up river beds. There were a few scattered natural springs that supported small forests, but nothing very impressive. 

Anxiety coursed through Ben's Force, infecting Rey's mood with it through the bond. They stood together in Hangar 24, sharing a moment before separating to each take their own ship to Kloss 2. She had arrived to escort him and while Rey planned on returning with Ben to the _Steadfast_ she wanted to keep her options open in case this did not go as planned. 

"I will be right there with you. I promise."

"I know." 

Leia felt Rey and Ben's signatures as two black dots blinked into view on the horizon, her stomach clenched in uncharacteristic knots. Whether it was staring down enemies within the Empire, coordinating a battle while under heavy fire, or arguing with politicians on the Senate floor, Leia Organa-Solo had rarely found herself in a situation she could not handle. It appeared a reunion with her son after fifteen years of estrangement was the exception to the rule.

The tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a vibroknife as the two pairs approached each other and Leia looked upon her son as a grown man for the first time. She knew he was tall, he always had been, but she was unprepared for just how high he would tower over her. His black hair was longer than she ever remembered it to be, but his brown eyes were exactly the same. 

Rey was the only thing holding this together, the only person in the galaxy capable of uniting a group of people who held such animosity towards one another. "General, I think we all agreed to meet in the _Redeemer_?"

The group was silent as they entered the restored lounge area of the star skiff. Rose had just managed to finish putting the interior back together, though it was far from finished. Rey and Ben sat on one side of the table, Leia and Poe the other. 

Before anyone could speak, Threepio arrived in his usual annoying manner. "Why Master Ben, so good to see you. Princess look..."

"Threepio, please make us some tea," Leia interrupted through gritted teeth.

Threepio seemed to get the hint as he left in the direction of the small kitchenette.

Despite himself, Ben couldn't take his eyes off his mother's face. It remained stoic, but he could feel her warmth and love emanating off of her in waves directed straight towards him. Rey hadn't been lying when she said Leia still loved him. One more lie Snoke had told him.

Once again Rey spoke first, nervousness apparent in her voice. He wished he could send her calming thoughts, but his own mind was beyond overwhelmed. "Well, I suppose we should get on with it. We all know the reason we're here."

Ben nodded, speaking aloud for the first time. "To end Palpatine. As you know, Rey and I have already had some discussions on the matter."

His heart stopped in his chest as his mother spoke, the long forgotten voice stirring up ancient emotions. "Yes, and she has filled us in. I believe that we have already agreed in principle to a temporary alliance until Palpatine has been destroyed. All that's left is a few details and logistics."

He nodded, voice clipped. "I think we can all agree that Rey will act as liaison between our two groups and therefore split her time between the First Order and the Resistance."

"That's absurd!" interrupted the pilot, pounding his fists on the table as he stood.

"Stand down Commander Dameron," ordered his mother.

"But General..."

"I said stand down," she repeated more firmly than before.

"It makes sense," Rey piped in confidently. "I have connections with both the Resistance and the Supreme Leader."

"You're not going back to be his prisoner again!" shouted the flyboy.

"She won't be. She will be free to come and go as she sees fit. Or have you forgotten I already supplied her with a ship," Ben's matter-of-fact tone apparently making the pilot even angrier, which caused him great amusement.

_You're enjoying this way too much._ Rey admonished through the bond.

"As such, whenever I am aboard I will be allowed to keep my weapons and any other personal affects," Rey stated.

"Naturally. Logistically speaking, it would make sense to use this area as a central base of operations. Exegol is in the Unknown Regions outside this quadrant. It will be a good place to stage our attack when the time comes." 

His mother spoke next, "It's a good idea. I will send several recruits to repair and ready this area for when the times come. We can discuss tactics once we know more."

Poe's outrage was growing by the second. Here he was face-to-face with KYLO-FUCKING-REN! This man had tortured him, killed people he cared about, nearly killed Rey, and they expected him to be calm? It didn't help that he was sitting much to close to Rey for comfort. 

While he despised this plan from the beginning, he hadn't really begun to rage until he saw Rey and Kylo Ren approaching together, Ren without his mask for the first time. He'd always told himself that Ren was hideous beneath that thing, but aside from the scar he looked relatively normal.

Even worse was how he was looking at Rey; like she was some precious item he desired above all else. He couldn't help but wonder if he looked at her like that all the time but it was hidden by the helmet. But that was impossible. Ren was a psychopath who was incapable of loving anyone and there was no way Rey could possibly ever care for him.

HOW? How could any of this be happening? How were the two most powerful women in the galaxy sitting in this room with this monster like it was perfectly normal? He had accepted that Ren was Leia's son and Rey's counterpart in the Force, but he was still pure fucking evil.

Rey could sense the turbulence in Poe's aura, whorls of rage and hurt darkening the bright orange of it. Leia could clearly sense it too, their eyes making contact for the briefest second during the pause. 

She could also sense something else, all the things Leia wanted to say to her son, but wouldn't in front of company. Rey stood, hoping she was radiating calmness and not anxiety through the room. "Poe, I think it's best if we leave the Supreme Leader and the General to negotiate privately." 

As expected, Poe exploded. "WHAT? NO, NO, ABSOLUTELY NOT. NO WAY I'M LEAVING HER ALONE WITH THIS FUCKING CREATURE!"

She could feel Ben's smirk in her mind, which she returned with a glare of her own. She felt the smirk end when she walked over to Poe and placed her hand on his arm. "Poe, I understand but we should leave them alone to talk." 

Poe pulled away and started yelling again. She frowned as she really hadn't wanted to do this. She replaced her hand on Poe's arm. "Poe, you will leave the ship with me now."

Poe's face went slack. "I will leave the ship with you now."

"It's alright."

"It's alright." Poe repeated.

_What are you doing Rey?_ Ben's voice angry in her mind.

Ben shot her a withering look as she closed the bond off and led Poe out of the ship but didn't try to stop her.

After what could have been seconds or hours, it was Leia who spoke first. 

"Ben..."

He launched himself to feet, banging his fist on the table, "No. You don't get to call me that name!" While not shouting, his tone was one that had sent lesser beings screaming from a room. The Resistance General didn't so much as flinch.

"Then what should I call you, if not the name I gave you the first time I held you in my arms? The name that symbolizes my greatest source of hope?"

His mother's eyes shone with warmth, despite the cold expression on the rest of her features, something only one as practiced as she could pull off. Her Force radiated so many different emotions it was making his head spin, the large room suddenly feeling suffocatingly small. 

Desperately he pulled on the thread connecting him to Rey, finding her mind's doors to be barely cracked, just enough to be able to speak.

_You said you would be here with me!_

_I am here with you Ben, but you need to talk with her alone or neither of you will ever heal from this._

_What am I supposed to say?_

_Whatever you want._

"Rey didn't have an answer for you, did she?" 

The Supreme Leader ground his teeth. "Leave Rey out of this."

Leia then did the most infuriating thing she could possibly have thought of: She smiled. A real smile, the rest of her features matching the warmth of her eyes for the first time since he arrived. Her Force finally settled, though something still felt off about it, something he couldn't place.

"What?" he spit.

"Your aura changed when I said her name. Your whole demeanor changed in fact."

"So?" he mentally banged his head against the wall. That was two monosyllabic answers in a row. He was intelligent and well educated -the woman sitting across from him had seen to it- so why couldn't he come up with something better? He inhaled deeply to center himself. Of all the emotions Leia had conveyed in the short time they were together, fear had not been one of them. Clearly his usual tactic of intimidation would work on her about as well as it worked on Rey, which was not at all. If he wanted out of this room clearly he'd have to try something else. 

"Why does that matter?" his voice calmer. He suspected some of Rey's Force was spilling into his through the bond, hence the calm.

She shook her head, just slightest movement back and forth as though anything more caused her pain. "It doesn't really. I'm happy you found someone you care about so much, and who cares about you."

"She's the only one who ever has," his voice cut like daggers of ice. 

She sighed. "I'm sorry you feel that way, but I don't blame you. My greatest failures are as a parent, I was too busy trying to save the galaxy and in the process lost my son. By the time I realized it, I was too late. I wish I could take it back, but I can't. I would ask your forgiveness but I know you won't grant it. All I can do is apologize." 

Ben was rendered speechless, his balled fists relaxing. He didn't believe she would ever admit to neglecting him much less apologize for it. "You sent me away, to a man who tried to murder me."

She nodded, once again as though in pain. "Snoke was already working his way into your mind, the Darkness taking hold. I had hoped that by learning to focus and control your powers you would be able to fend it off. I never expected Luke to do what he did and I now see that I did the exact opposite of what I should." 

Ben felt as though a balloon holding all the anger and hurt he'd harbored over the years deflated in his chest, leaving him empty as he exhaled. 

"What do you want from me, Mother?"

Leia rose and took a few steps forward, her cane shaking in her grip. "I don't want anything Ben, not anymore. But I do hope, the same hope all mothers have for their children. I hope you will find happiness."

Ben resisted the urge to run into his mother's arms as he had when he was boy. He did step towards her though, to meet her halfway. He was so much taller than her but somehow she still made him feel small, like a child. She reached for his hand and he allowed her to take it. His eyes widened as he saw himself through her eyes, through his mother's eyes. Then he scrunched them shut as he saw something else.

"You're dying," his voice low.

"Yes, I am. For some time now. And I have accepted it."

"Mother..." she could practically hear his unshed tears. To the rest of the galaxy he was Kylo Ren, but to her he would always be Ben. 

"I know," she interrupted. There was no need to say it, for either of them. 

Her balance shifted, almost falling over. Ben caught her before she could, supporting her with one huge harm, guiding her to sit on the sofa, taking the place beside her. She cupped her son's scarred cheek, reminding herself that Rey had given it to him. Normally she'd hate anyone who dare lay a hand on her son, but not Rey. Never Rey. 

He apparently picked up on her thought. 

"Admiring Rey's handiwork?"

She chuckled. "You know, mothers are very protective of their sons, especially when it comes to women. When you were a boy I feared the day you'd bring a girl home to meet us, hoping you would choose someone who was good enough for you while also believing such a girl did not exist. Little did I know, a girl would be bringing you home to me."

"Only after she pounded me into the ground. Twice." 

"From what I hear you had it coming."

He grinned, "Does that mean you approve?"

"Does it matter?"

"Not really."

"Take care of Rey. She's known nothing but hardship her whole life. It's made her strong but it's also made her weak. She needs you as much as you need her."

"I've been trying but she seems determined not to let me."

"You've been trying the wrong way."

*

Rey led Poe to a pile of lumber near the landing pad, guiding him to sit. She hated mind-tricking her friends but sometimes it was necessary.

"Why did you leave them alone, Rey?" Poe accused.

"Because she wanted to be alone with him."

"What if he hurts her?"

"He won't. I feel it."

"You feel it..." Poe stood, agitation getting the better of him. "Fuck Rey, what's happened to you? A few weeks ago you would never have allowed this. What's that bastard done to you?"

"He hasn't done anything Poe, not like what you're suggesting," she sighed. "I know you don't like this and I can't blame you for that. But, what's happening, what's about to happen, is bigger than all of us. When this part is over, the part with the Emperor, if you still want to fight a war with the First Order, I won't stop you."

"You won't stop me? But you won't help me?" 

"I didn't say that Poe. Hell, odds are I won't be around to help." 

Poe's clenched jaw softened at that, regret in his eyes. Rey knew he was remembering Bracca. No matter what she said, he still blamed himself.

"Don't talk like that Rey," he placed his fingertips over Rey's resting on her knee.

"It's true Poe, but for us to have any chance at all. We need to do this. I'm not saying you need to become best buds with him, but at least give this a chance."

"He had a chance. Then he went back on his word and attacked you," bitterness laced Poe's words.

Rey paused, wondering how to explain the situation to someone who wasn't Force sensitive. "There was.... someone else involved with that. It's been taken care of and it won't happen again," Rey didn't add the, "I hope" at the end of it.

"Who? Who could do that?"

Rey looked away. "Emperor Palpatine."

Poe's jaw dropped.

"He's not just the Emperor, he's the Sith Lord Darth Sidious. He can influence people's thoughts, can turn them against others, even hurt them physically from the other side of the galaxy. We figured it out while I was recovering. Now that we know, we can stop it."

Poe still looked skeptical, but less angry. "I'll try Rey, but I still don't like it." 

Rey smiled. "That's all I ask."

Anger reached her mind through the Dyad bond. She turned to see Ben watching her and Poe from the entrance of the _Redeemer_. He was clearly unhappy about Poe. She removed her hand from Poe's like a burning ember.

It's not like that Ben. 

We'll talk about it later. My mother wants us all back on the ship.

She motioned to Poe. "C'mon. General wants us."

The four leaders resumed their previous positions, the tension noticeably less thick than before. Threepio appearing with a tray of teacups and a pot, barely staying balanced. He eventually managed to settle the tray before being dismissed by Leia.

She addressed the group in the way only a princess, a general, a senator, a warrior, and a mother could. "It's no secret there's a lot of bad blood amongst this group. We've hurt each other in unfathomable ways, some of which may never be forgiven. But, what we need to remember is that the man we're fighting, Emperor Palpatine is behind all of this. The events of the past thirty years would have played out very differently if not for him toying with us like puppets. If we don't end it now, together, then none of it matters. Rey, I know you understand that. Ben, Poe can you do this?"

Ben and Poe exchanged a look, suspicious but not overly hostile. 

"I'll try if he will." Poe replied shortly. 

"The same." Ben answered.

Rey and Leia rolled their eyes in unison.


	41. Haruun Kal

"What the fuck am I doing?" Finn must have repeated that question to himself a thousand times in the last few hours and for good reason. For days, he'd been hearing whispers on the wind over and over driving him mad. He had wanted to ask Rey about them but the opportunity never presented itself. The whispers spoke of a place of unanswered questions and closure. Of destiny. 

Haruun Kal. 

Finn had dug through the holonet for information on the planet but had come up with little of substance. It was a volatile place where life could only exist in the upper atmosphere and what little life it could support had been bombed to near extinction by the Empire. Nothing had been recorded after the end of the Clone Wars. In desperation he had turned to Maz Kanata for information but the old pirate queen had offered little more than the advice to treat anything electronic against corrosion before going there and a cryptic smile. 

This was why the second Leia, Poe and Rey had all left, Finn had taken a small, easy to pilot shuttle and escaped off Crait. Crait was suspiciously close to Haruun Kal and with a little luck he could be there and back before anyone missed him or the shuttle. He hadn't even told Rose, fearing she would think he was crazy. No one would understand, no one except maybe Rey and he wasn't sure what was going on with her at the moment.

Ever since Bracca, things had changed. She had changed and he didn't like it one bit. Though she had emerged physically stronger than ever, her light had been dimmed as though cast in shadow. Whether this was the result of the near-death experience or Ren's influence he didn't know or care. Ren had nearly killed her, therefore both possibilities were his fault. 

The meeting between the Resistance and the First Order had ostensibly been Rey's idea, though Leia had supported it so enthusiastically that Finn suspected she may have been the one who really wanted it. Why anyone, let alone two women who had more reason to hate Ren than just about anyone, would actively want to meet that monster was beyond his comprehension. 

The planet itself seemed to welcome him as picked his way along the edge of a series of high cliffs that offered a breathtaking view of lush green jungle and mighty rivers. It felt like home. 

The spell was broken when Finn realized something was following him... something large and probably hungry. Right hand on the blaster at his hip, Finn quickened his pace while trying not to panic. If there was one thing he'd learned about jungles in his time with the Resistance, it was that running was sometimes the worst thing you could do. 

His efforts appeared to have been in vain as he barely dodged the claws of some large green creature that pounced silently from among the trees. He screamed as it spun on one foot and came back around in a reflex that approached the supernatural. His blaster was knocked from his hand by one gigantic paw. 

Finn gave into the fear, tearing into the underbrush of the jungle. But he was in the beast's world and it knew it better than he could ever hope, provided he lived to know it at all. With a final pounce seemingly out of nowhere, the creature knocked Finn to his stomach, sinking it's teeth deep into Finn's calf.

Apparently as one approached death one began to see things. Things such as a bright red reptilian creature with huge mirrored purple eyes charging right at him. With a blood-curdling scream the green monster released Finn's leg and prepared to battle the red one for the right to Finn's corpse. 

Bleeding heavily, Finn hobbled on one leg over to one of the trees, attempting to hide behind it. It appeared the red animal had won as the green was nowhere to be found.... and it had spotted Finn. 

Finn screamed as he was knocked onto his back by it, its weight pinning him down. The screams continued on and on until Finn realized that he was somehow still screaming, that the thing hadn't ripped hisvocal cords out of his throat. His eyes flew open to find the critter sitting on him, huge paws on either side of Finn's torso, staring at him expectantly. His confusion was cemented when it flicked out a long reptilian tongue, and licked him.

It had actually licked him. 

Raucous laughter reached Finn's ears causing the reptile to leap off of him and run to the source of the laughter, which was none other than Maz Kanata. 

"Maz?" Finn shouted.

Maz was scratching behind what he assumed was the animal's ear. "Welcome to Haruun Kal, Finn! You're lucky Voney here was able to save you from that vine cat."

"Voney? You know that thing?"

"Aww. That's a good girl Voney, he didn't mean it." Maz cooed. "Voney is an akk dog, a good friend to have here, good at keeping the vine cats away."

Maz moved closer to where Finn lay, adjusting her strange goggles as she inspected his leg. "Nasty bite that is." She tore part of the ruined pant leg away using the strip of ruined cloth to tie a rudimentary tourniquet. From some random pocket she produced a bottle of bacta spray, coating his leg in it, immediately lessening the pain. After testing several long sticks she selected one, giving it to Finn as she help him stand.

"Come along. That blood trail of yours will attract everything within twenty miles."

"Uh, Maz. Where are we going?" 

She shrugged. "You tell me, this was your idea." 

Finn didn't respond for two reasons. The first being that Maz was right, this was his idea. The second being that even if she did know, she'd never tell him. 

They walked what Finn estimated to be about a mile through the trees, following an old overgrown trail, trails usually led to something after all, when it split. One fork went deeper into the forest and had sustained about the same level of growth as the rest of the trail. The other leading towards the cliffs was much further along, barely visible underneath the vines and brambles. He turned to the more overgrown of the two. "We go this way."

"How do you know?" asked Maz.

"A feeling."

The trees thinned as the duo, plus Voney, followed the path until the jungle turned to rock. They were now at the bottom of the cliffs Finn had parked the shuttle on, the massive waterfalls and swift rapids drowning out most sound. Maz motioned for him to follow her near the edge of the river. Curious, he obliged. Among the smooth rock floor was a small pool of water fed by a rivulet that had stubbornly cut its through the stone. Grateful, he dropped to a sitting position. Maz untied the tourniquet and again inspected the bite, close enough for Finn to feel her breath on his skin. Apparently satisfied, she tipped her head towards the pool. She pulled out a water skin, drinking deeply from it before giving it to him.

Once they were both done, Maz refilled it from the pool, reattaching it to her belt. 

Finn removed his boot and hiked the rest of his torn pant to his knee. With a yelp, he sank his calf into the freezing water turning it red as the dried blood dissolved. 

Once he could no longer stand the cold he removed his leg from the water, letting the skin dry in the humid air. The bacta spray was already working, the tissue knitting itself back together. Reclining on his elbows, he took in his surroundings. He'd been here before, he was sure of it. But it hadn't been as a stormtrooper. Could it have been from a time before he was taken?

It was by chance that he saw the small cabin, little more than a shack really, as grey as the stone around it propped against the cliffside about a hundred feet up. Replacing his boot, he gingerly tested his weight on his leg. He'd still need the walking stick but it was more stable than even an hour ago. Without a word, he moved further along the smooth stone, nearly slipping several times on wet areas, though rather irritatingly, Maz never had any near misses. 

Under the cabin he found a narrow pathway, so narrow in fact they could only walk single file. It was steep and switchbacked across the face of the cliffs several times. It might even reach the top. It would be hard going on two good legs, let alone one. But the cabin was calling to him, the Force promising all would soon be clear.

With one last look at Maz, who only smiled in return, he set out to meet his destiny.

Maz followed behind the boy, watching his carefully plotted steps along the path. She knew when he had asked about Haruun Kal the time had finally come. She had expected it much sooner but who was she to argue with the Force? One didn't live to be over a thousand years old and not learn patience along the way.

When he finally reached the cabin Finn was out of breath and his leg was stiff. Up close it was even more derelict than he thought, the wood grey with age, windows broken. 

Why would the Force send him here, of all places?

An electric jolt shot through Finn as he laid his hand on the battered door, a vision flashing across his eyes. 

The cabin was much newer and in better repair. A man and woman, skin dark like Finn's stood outside, the woman in tears as a Twi'lek in Jedi robes left with an infant swaddled in his arms. 

The cabin was older but still well maintained. A tall, bald man in tan Jedi robes rapped on the door. A woman, the same woman from earlier but many years older opened the door, tears of shock and joy running down her cheeks. The man, also older appeared, holding the hand of a toddler boy. The young boy looked shyly at his feet when the Jedi spoke to him.

The cabin looked much as it did now, the wood old and grey, but the windows were clean, the hinges on the door freshly oiled. A young man, who looked strangely like Finn struggled against two stormtroopers, a young woman screamed while being restrained by another. Another stormtrooper carried away an infant in his arms while a fifth carried off a struggling girl who couldn't have been more than three. The man broke free, charging the stormtroopers that had his children. He barely made it halfway before a blaster dropped him in his tracks. The woman struggled even harder. In retaliation, the trooper restraining her shoved her to her knees, firing a bolt through the back of her skull. 

Finn sank to the ground, struggling to pull air into his lungs as tears spilled over his cheeks with the same intensity as the waterfalls around him.

Maz watched him, sympathy in her eyes. She knew what he had seen, what the Force had finally shown him. "Now you know," the pirate's usual enthusiasm gone from her voice. 

On his knees, Finn's eyes were almost level with hers. "My father was a Jedi?" 

Maz shook her head. "No child, your father was not. He was a simple farmer. But, your uncle was a great Jedi Master named Mace Windu."

"Is that why I was taken? Why my... my sister and I... were taken?"

"No. The First Order stole all the children from this planet long ago. You were one of many."

Finn stood, knees shaky. "I have to... to see." 

"Of course Finn. Do what you must. Voney and I will be right out here."

The inside of the cabin was in just as heavy disrepair as the outside. Mold lined the walls, animal droppings on the floor. But, in the fractals of light that came in through the broken glass signs of the family that had once called this place home still existed; a blue clay bowl, a rusted metal pot. A door off the main room was still in surprisingly good shape, the hinges squeaky but clean. It was through this door that the Force whispered to him, as though it were just on the other side.

With a deep breath he opened it, disappointed to find it was a simple sleeping chamber with two beds and a cradle.

His cradle.

Intrigued, he went to examine it. It was rough hewn, like a log that had been hollowed out, but lined with a soft fabric that had long since become mildewy and a thin mattress. He rested his palm on the mattress, trying to summon a memory, any memory, from this place, but nothing came to him. 

Despite his despair, or perhaps because of it, Finn's fingers made out the edge of something hard under the mattress. Something that didn't belong. 

With a silent apology to whomever had made this for him, he removed the mattress and ripped the lining from the side, exposing the interior. Inside was a leather pouch. 

With shaking hands, he opened the pouch. Inside was a silver cylinder with black grooves on one end, golden rings in the middle. 

A lightsaber.

He held it in his hand reverently, rolling it through his fingertips. He'd only held Rey's a few times, but this one felt different. Why? he didn't know, or care. 

Holding it away from his body, he pressed the activator switch. A beam of violet light shot out the end, bathing the room in a purple glow. He turned it in his hand, awestruck at how it felt like an extension of his arm. Is this what Rey experienced every time she ignited hers?

"I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to find your way back here." 

Finn dropped the saber in shock, the violet light disappeared as he spun around to face the intruder. It was the man from the vision, the Jedi who had visited this house. 

His uncle.

The man chuckled. "You have a lot to learn."

Finn dove to pick up the dropped saber. "But... I... how?"

"When I became one with the Force, I was granted the ability to return to the plane of the living from time to time. This, is one of those times. Ask Rey about it."

"But why? And what do I do now?"

"Simple. That's my lightsaber. I'm here to tell you to take it and begin training. You should have started long ago but that was impossible."

"How did it get here?" Finn stammered.

The ghost smiled for the first time. "The Force works in mysterious ways."

Finn was more confused than ever. "How do I train then? With you or Rey or..."

Mace shook his head. "I cannot train you the way you need to be trained. Rey can, but she is currently occupied with her own training." His face darkened. "I hope she does not lose her way."

Finn bristled. "Rey won't. She's the best person I know."

"I hope you're right." Mace straightened. "Until Rey is able, ask Leia to train you. She can start you with basics of meditation and channeling the Force. By then, perhaps Rey will be able to teach you lightsaber combat."

Finn looked at the saber in his hand and then up at his uncle. "I... I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything, Finn. Let the Force guide you as you have today."

Finn stood tall, but even at his full height he was considerably shorter than the man in front of him. "I will."

"Go now and may the Force be with you."

As quickly as Mace appeared he was gone, leaving Finn alone in the dingy room. 

As Finn turned to leave, he took one last glance at the room, his eyes settling on the cradle. Clipping the saber to his belt, he lifted the cradle, slinging it over his shoulder. He didn't know if he'd ever have a child or what use he could find for it, but someone had made it for him. It was the only thing someone who actually cared about him had given him, at least until Poe offered him his jacket. He couldn't leave it here.

Maz didn't seem surprised when he emerged from the cabin carrying a cradle and a lightsaber. But, then again, why should she?

"Hmmm... looks like you found a few things in there after all."

Finn smiled. "Yeah, I did."


	42. The Call to Vatleria

Despite the apparent success of the negotiations neither Rey nor Ben was happy as they walked back to their respective ships in silence. The events of the day had taken their toll on the couple, specifically the incident with Poe. At the moment, Rey was wondering if going back with him was the best idea. She felt his hurt through the Dyad bond and returned it with anger, anger at his assumptions and jealousy. Poe was her friend, her family. She would not be kept from him or the others because of his paranoia.

A quick shock knocked Rey out of her thoughts, only for a second as a vision passed in front of her eyes.

_A temple on some misty world, a figure in white sitting before a candlelit altar._

_Vatleria._

Ben continued on for several more steps before he realized she had stopped. He turned to her, concern in his eyes despite the storm of emotions in his dark aura.

Rey was breathless when she finally found her voice. "Ben, I have to go to Vatleria."

Concern became confusion. "Vatleria? Why, there is nothing there but fog. It's completely deserted."

Rey looked at her feet, arms loose at her sides. "I....I don't know. I just know I need to go there. The Force is telling me to go there."

"Then I should come with you."

"No, Ben. I don't know why, but I need to go alone. I'll be all right."

"Rey, it could be a trick. Sidious...."

Rey finally found Ben's eyes with her own, holding his gaze. "No. It's not I feel it. Please, Ben. Please. Wait for me on the _Steadfast_."

It was Ben's turn to look away, his voice low. "If you're not back in three days, I'm coming after you. "

The Darkness whispered to him of nefarious things that Rey was planning, that she wasn't going to Vatleria, instead she would leave or betray him. He felt her slip her small hand into his, quieting though not silencing the Dark.

The silence between the two resumed as they walked to their twin ships, broken only by the scuffing of the rocky soil beneath their feet.

Ben couldn't let her go, not upset like this. He pulled her into a quick one-armed embraced. His heartbeat quickened as she rested her head against his shoulder, in that spot where it fit oh-so-perfectly. This woman would be the end of him yet.

"Be safe."

"I will. This isn't something dangerous, Ben. I believe that."

They parted with a quick kiss that hinted at what was to come when next they met.

The control panel lit up before Rey, indicating the computer had found their destination. She finished the programming sequence, trusting the autopilot to get her there. The computer said six hours to planet fall, which meant six hours to rest, meditate and prepare for whatever the fuck was waiting for her on Vatleria.

"Hello." spoke a small voice by her foot.

Rey smiled down at Deo. BB8 had expressed some concern about the quiet droid, that he was not fitting in well with the others. Discovering that he was a bit of a loner she had invited him to stay on her ship with her as a watch droid. While she missed BB8 and his outgoing personality, so similar to Poe's, she enjoyed Deo's quiet companionship.

"Hello, Deo. Are you ready for that upgrade I promised you?"

"Yes, thank you." The little droid wheeled in circles around her before setting off for one of the crew cabins.

_Good. Something to keep me busy._

Not knowing when or if she would have need of either of the crew cabins, she had set about converting one into a workshop. She had bolted a hinged piece of durasteel to the wall to create a fold out table, filling the drawers and closet with tools, parts, wires and anything else she thought might someday be useful. It was also where Deo's charging station was.

The droid held still as Rey lifted him onto the table. He was still jittery around most people, but had come to trust Rey. She powered him down and went to work installing a custom built comm device near his mouthpiece. It was programmed with her personal code as well as those belonging to Finn, Poe, Leia and the Resistance comm center. She had not yet programmed it with Ben's, since she hadn't told him about Deo. It wasn't a secret, it was just that they had both been busy during their few days apart, only meeting for a short time each day.

The task didn't take nearly as long as she would have liked, leaving her with a loss at what to do next.

_This is going to be a long trip._

It had taken Rey over an hour to find a place to land her ship. The strange planet was completely covered in dense fog that confused her sensors, requiring her to use her Force vision to find a landing spot amongst the mountainous forests. Finally, she had discovered the flat rocky outcrop the _Bright Star_ was now perched upon, its butterfly wings in a vertical configuration with the engines beneath that would allow for a fast getaway if need be.

The holonet had very little information about Vatleria, only mentioning its terrain, weather, and the fact that all the inhabitants had abandoned it years ago. There was no mention of predators or anything else that could pose a threat.

Truthfully, she was so enraptured by the place something could have easily killed and eaten her before she even realized it. She understood now, why the Force had called her here. There was a locus point somewhere on the planet, but somehow unlike either of the ones she had encountered on Ach-to, Mustafar or Coruscant. This one felt different, balanced. It felt like it was for her.

Gripping but not igniting her saberstaff, she felt her way through the thick forest, the only sound the crunching of twigs under her black boots. Yes, something was here, it was calling to her, whispers carried on the wind like those that had led her to the Skywalker saber. They spoke of knowledge, purpose, and self-discovery.

She wasn't certain how long she walked as she absorbed the Force of the place through every pore, soaking it in like a sponge. A willow-the-whisp of light in the corner of her eye broke the trance but not the peace. The golden orb danced in the left corner of her vision, beckoning her to follow. Sensing only Balance she followed it, the whispers becoming louder.

She, for somehow Rey could sense the presence in the light was feminine, led Rey to a set of wide stone steps carved into the side of a mountain. Atop the steps were a set of double doors easily fifty feet high. The doors were emblazoned by the Jedi sigil in yellow, flanked by gigantic statues of robed and hooded Jedi. Each statue held at attention a saberstaff similar to her own, and were, rather curiously for Jedi, masked and lightly armored. The steps and statues were noticeably absent of dirt or the stubborn vegetation that clung to everything else around them.

"Welcome Rey Palpatine, Jedi Knight Sentinel." spoke the dancing light in front of her, its voice like an echo.

"I... how do you know me?" Rey asked, doubtful for the first time since arriving.

The golden orb of light grew in brightness until Rey had to look away, shielding her eyes. Once the glow behind her eyes ceased, she opened them to find a figure about her own height, dressed identically to the statues around them. The mask was a bit concerning as it reminded her far too much like those worn by the Knights of Ren, except white and painted in gold. A telltale yellow glow at her edges and lack of life signature marked her as a Force ghost.

She spoke again. "It was I who called you here. I am called Myim."

"And where is here?"

The masked woman turned, her arm outstretched in a wide sweeping motion. "This is the Temple of the Sentinel, sometimes called the Temple of Balance." Myim waved her hands in front of her, the double doors opening soundlessly.

Inside was a huge cavern lined with more fifty foot statues of what she now presumed were Sentinels, each holding a glowing saberstaff at a attention that provided light to the room. Staring at the statues in fascination, she realized they were not identical as she had first thought. Some were shorter or taller, slighter or heavier in build. Despite the masks and hoods covering them, a few conveyed characteristics that she identified as non-human. For instance, one slender statue's hood protruded much farther back than the others, hinting at the presence of a Twi'lek's lekku. In the center was a large reflecting pool, a series of cleverly placed mirrors bouncing the golden light of the sabers around until the pool was a swirl of light and dark.

Myim stood completely still allowing Rey to absorb the enormity and meaning of the place before motioning for her to follow. She led Rey to a much smaller room, containing several wooden chests, mats for sitting on the floor, and a small shelf of books Rey was itching to get her hands on. There were also many holocrons hanging in suspended animation throughout the room. A low stone table sat between the two mats, words etched into it in an old form of Galactic Basic.

 _Flowing through all, there is balance_  
_There is no good without evil_  
_There is no peace without a passion to create_  
_There is no passion without peace to guide_  
_Knowledge fades without the strength to act_  
_Power blinds without the serenity to see_  
_There is freedom in life_  
_There is purpose in death_  
_The Force is all things and I am the Forc_ e

Myim sat on the far side of the table, legs crossed in the meditative pose Luke had taught her on Ach-To. Rey followed suit, on the other side, facing her.

"How do you know me?" asked Rey, her normally boisterous voice subdued in respect.

"Qui-Gon came to me after you built your saber, but I had been observing you long before that." Rey could hear a smile in the woman's voice behind the mask. "I have known every Sentinel since I founded them."

"But, what is a Sentinel? Qui-Gon said it meant that I was good with the Force and electronics, or something like that."

Myim sat completely still as though studying her, making Rey feel uncomfortable, that she was lacking in some way. "What else did Qui-Gon say?"

Rey twisted at the hem of her navy blue tunic. "Um, he said I needed to embrace both the Light and the Dark, to control."

"Very good." The Sentinel nodded in approval. "Within the Jedi Order are three equal but distinct sub-orders of Jedi. Jedi Guardians are the most common, known for their blue sabers. They specialize in combat applications of the Force over the more spiritual aspects. Your lover, Ben Solo is a Guardian."

Myim apparently didn't notice or ignored the heat in Rey's cheeks. "The second are Jedi Consulars, known for their typically green sabers. They are the opposite of Guardians, devoting themselves to the spiritual and scholarly aspects of the Force. Your Master, Luke Skywalker is a Consular, as is Grand Master Yoda."

Rey frowned. "Wait. But Master Luke is a great warrior, and his saber was blue."

"Consulars can still be great warriors just as Guardians can be great scholars. It is simply the manner in which their Force presents itself. And the saber Luke built for himself was green. You're thinking of his father Anakin's saber. It must also be said that the color of a Jedi saber isn't necessarily an indicator either. Some carry a former Master or friend's saber, and others have unique sabers in colors such as white, black, or violet. We are all far more individualistic than much of the Order would have you believe."

"Then there are Sentinels, like you and I. We are the rarest of the three, in fact it took me years to get the High Council to recognize us as a distinct group. We balance both combat and scholarly pursuits with an organic talent for skills most Jedi consider too mundane to be of use. Many of us also became temple guards as these skills made us especially tuned to the physical workings of the temples and the methods an intruder might use. I believe your Force assists you in matters relating to starships, speeders, and various other such engines?"

"Yes. It does."

Myim's tone took on the slight edge of anger. "We also, rather controversially, sought to balance the Light and Dark within ourselves just as we sought to balance battle and spiritual applications of the Force. Many of my original teachings were banned after my death. The Council thought it too dangerous to dabble in the Dark, even if one was not corrupted by it. You, Rey Palpatine, have called upon the Dark before. You used it to defeat Kylo Ren and later to summon Force Lightning. Either of those incidents would be grounds for being expelled from the Order, even though you were able to return from it, even though your intentions were good."

"Why am I here, Myim?"

"To learn. You have trained in the ways of a Jedi, now you must train in the ways of a Sentinel." Myim levitated a small wooden chest to Rey. "Come."

Rey plucked the chest from the air finding it to be surprisingly light. She led Rey back into the main temple chamber and out a smaller side door that led to a large rounded courtyard. Each wall other than the one belonging to the temple was dotted with simple wooden doors and windows carved into the stone. Dormitories.

Myim led her to a door on the left side of the courtyard motioning it to open. Rey was having flashbacks to her hut on Ach-to. Inside was a simple cot and table, a small fireplace carved from the stone on the far wall.

"Change and return to the courtyard." Myim blinked out of existence.

In the chest Rey found garments similar to the ones Myim wore, but less ornate and more practical. The bottom half of the garments were simple enough, consisting of light brown tights tucked into brown knee high boots that were armored and yet somehow feather light. The top half however, was four separate layers, each trickier than the last. The bottom layer was an off-white sleeveless stretchy shirt that went all the way to her chin, yellow-gold lines at the throat. Over that went a fitted off-white hooded tunic with flared shoulders and split sides that ended above her knees. Next came an armored shirt so thin, flexible and light Rey doubted it could be very protective. The last layer was a tabard the same color as her trousers that crossed over her chest and hung over the sides of her hips like her scarves. Printed on the chest of the tabard was the symbol of the Jedi Order in yellow. A thick brown leather belt held everything in place, though regrettably had no place for her blaster. Matching fingerless gloves and leather bracers covered her bare forearms. She hesitated at the white helmet, again feeling too much like a Knight of Ren.

 _The Knights of Ren didn't invent helmets._ She scolded herself as she settled it over her face, lining her eyes up with the slits. There was no denying that everything fit perfectly. She experimentally did several stretches, even dipping into a handstand. The clothes didn't restrict her movements at all.

There was no mirror in the room so she collected her saber and returned back to the courtyard to find Myim standing in the center. Rey moved to face her, adjusting her mask.

"You get used to it." Myim assured her.

"What is the purpose of the mask anyways?" asked Rey.

"It serves two purposes. The first, is to hide your emotions from your enemies. Facial expressions can give you away."

She certainly could have used it earlier when Myim referred to Ben as her lover.

The second, is to help you focus. You will understand in time."

_I doubt that._

Seemingly out of nowhere, a yellow saberstaff appeared in Myim's outstretched hand. "Let's see your saber work."

Rey ignited her own saberstaff as Myim lunged forward in a manner that could only be described as elegant. Rey was barely able to block, put instantly on the defensive. She parried back, swinging her staff in a lopsided figure eight that Myim dodged easily.

The two Sentinel's continued in this manner, each giving and taking ground, turning the temple courtyard into a spinning disc of yellow light.

Rey knew she was outmatched from the start, but she didn't realize just how badly until Myim split her staff into two sabers. With a staff, you always knew where both ends were going to be; opposite of each other. Dual sabers existed on an entirely different plane altogether. They could be going in opposite directions or the same direction, both high or both low, Myim's acrobatics further confusing Rey. Only her Force precognition saved her from being dismembered more than once. She had never seen anyone who could move like this woman, much less fought against.

The duel ended with Rey pinned against the stone wall, Myim's sabers crossed at her throat, the heat prickling her skin.

The Jedi Master released Rey. "Why didn't you split your staff? You'd have fared better with two separate sabers over your staff."

Rey looked at her feet, sweaty inside her helmet. "I've never used two before, I'm better with a staff anyways."

"The staff has it's place, but when I switched to two you would have fared better had you done the same. You must train your mind in a such a way that each hand operates independently of the other, without thought."

"You're slight of build and nimble, but also agressive. Training in Form IV along with Jar'kai would make you very formidable indeed." The spirit seemed to be talking more to herself than Rey at this point.

"That is it then. You will train in meditation for two hours every dawn. The rest of the morning will be training in Form IV or Jar'Kai with two sabers, a single saber or saberstaff. Afternoon you will train in the ways of the Sentinel.

 _"_ Myim, how long will this take? I'm grateful for your teachings and I wish to learn, but terrible things are happening, things I need to take care of. People are counting on me."

"Do not worry, young one. This place is a vergence in the Force and therefore does not follow the same restrictions of time that the rest of the galaxy does. The three days you agreed to with Ben Solo will be enough."

Rey nodded, not really understanding. And how did she know what she and Ben had agreed? One thing she did know, in three standard days Ben would make good on his promise.


	43. Training

Ben's arm wrenched in its shoulder socket as he blocked a heavy downward strike from Ushar's war club. As he done so many times before, he grounded himself in the pain, using it to feed his counterattack. His pulse pounded in his ears. With a long stride to the left he moved around to strike at Ushar's knees, only to be thwarted when Vicrul swung his vibro-scythe at Ben's midsection, requiring him to either jump back or be cut in half.

Using his long legs and the Force he launched himself-upwards, forcing Vicrul to skid to a halt in order to miss slicing Ushar. Ben landed behind Vicrul, his strike glancing off his lightsaber resistant armor.

He parried back against both Ushar and Vicrul, swinging his saber in a wide arc. Both Knights dodged easily infuriating Ben even more. His Darkness was loose and it wanted blood. Ben could barely see through the haze in front of his eyes, letting himself become lost in it.

Leia.

While draining, the meeting had gone better than he expected but her impending death weighed heavily on his conscience. For years he had hated her, but despite that, he had never wished her dead. It was a cruelty that just as it seemed he might be able to mend that relationship, to see if Rey was right that Leia had never stopped loving him, she'd be snatched away before long. It was better to keep her at arm's length, the inevitable would hurt less that way.

Then there was Rey, once again looking far too chummy with Dameron for his liking. The logical side of his brain told him it was a simple gesture of comfort between two friends. The Dark whispered of deeds far more sinister, what she might have been doing during the last week. This coupled with her sudden need to run off to the middle of nowhere raised his hackles. Rey was his and if anyone, Dameron or otherwise dared to touch her, there'd be Hell to pay.

With a battle roar that had been known to send his enemies running over each other to get out of his way, he lunged at the pair, his saber moving faster than any normal reflexes would allow. Only Vicrul and Ushar's own experience with the Force saved them from certain doom.

Ushar's screams as Ben's saber made contact with his thigh broke through the Dark haze in his mind. Ben's wrist flicked backwards at the last second. Ushar collapsed under the weight of his leg.

"FUCK KYLO!"

Ben and Vicrul rushed over to examine the leg. Due to Ben's quick reverse, it was simply a nasty slice instead of a severed leg, the tissue instantly cauterized by the heat of the blade.

As Ben and Vicrul helped Ushar to a bench off the main training floor he let off an impressive list of curses in at least three different languages.

Ben retrieved a medpack from a shelf on the wall, hidden amongst a pile of vibro-knives. Ushar called Ben multiple names as he unloaded a syringe of bacta into the flesh around the wound.

"You should have moved faster." Vicrul informed him dryly.

Ben grinned darkly behind his mask. As soon as he'd landed, he'd summoned these two to the Knight's training room for a practice round. If he didn't burn off some of his rage this way he'd have to find another and he'd made Rey a vague promise at some point that he'd try to kill fewer of his minions in the future. It was also a good way to begin to mend the rift amongst them.

To say that he'd been enraged after the incident on Bracca was an understatement, though deep down he knew he had none to blame but himself. He didn't even know which Knight was responsible as Kuruk had fired an exploding round the same time Cardo lobbed a grenade, either or both of which could have caused the rain of shrapnel that had torn Rey apart. He'd immediately assigned them both to a mission on Nal Hutta just to get them away from him before he killed them both. He'd deliberately been avoiding the other four but that needed to end, now more than ever.

"Ushar, you need to rest that leg. Vicrul, I want a report from Kuruk and Cardo on the status of Nal Hutta. Inform Ap'lek and Trudgen we'll be meeting tomorrow at 0900 for a meeting. I'll be in my quarters until then. "

Ushar and Vicrul watched their master leave without another word.

"Something's happened. The Jedi did not return with him," Vicrul observed.

"I still think she should be eliminated. She's influencing him, even now the Darkness wanes in him," added Ushar in disgust. "I never thought Kylo would be brought down by pretty eyes and a nice set of tits."

Vicrul shook his head. "It would not do to think that way. It wanes in him but it grows in her. You have witnessed her power firsthand, what she did on Pasaana. And, you know who she is. The Darkness will return to him and she will turn in time. Be patient, Ushar."

"My least favorite thing to be."

Making his way to his quarters he barely noticed the usual scurrying of his subjects to get out of his way, a thing that had once brought him great satisfaction that now seemed as irrelevant as Vatleria had until today.

Once he removed his helmet inside his quarters he scratched a small spot behind his right ear. It had been bothering him since he started back, making him suspect some small insect had bitten him while docked on Kloss 2, adding to his irritation. Over the course of his life, he'd been shot, stabbed, and slashed. How was something as simple as an insect bite causing him such discomfort? Feeling wetness on his skin, he stopped, examining the blood on the tips of his gloved fingers.

From the panel near his desk he commed the bridge. "Mitaka, I want every piece of information we have on Vatleria sent to me within the next three hours or it will be your head."

"Yyyesss sir."

Fuck, he was tired. It was to be expected though, he told himself. As he removed the heaviest layers of his caked on clothing to shower he wished for Rey's comforting embrace, that she'd come straight back and not gone on without him. He'd had plans for her once they returned. But, the Force had called her and that could only mean something important was about to happen. As dangerous as following your Force instincts could be, it was often more dangerous to ignore them. That didn't mean he had to like it.

It was going to be a long three days while he was what he'd been most of his life: alone.

Sweat dripped down the end of Finn's nose, his concentration wavering as he levitated several large stones over a campfire, none other than Luke Skywalker observing him.

Per Mace's instructions, Finn had reported straight to General Organa the second he returned from Haruun Kal. While Leia had been awestruck by Finn's tale and the violet lightsaber, she did not promise to train him, replying that she needed time to think. She came to him several hours later, Chewy in tow and orders to report to Ach-To.

Upon his arrival, he had found Luke waiting for him in the Jedi temple. It seemed Leia had arranged for him to train with Luke until Rey's return when she would take over. From where or when she would return, Master Luke would not say.

He concentrated even harder on the stones, lifting them higher above the flames. He was determined to master the Force. He had to, for Rose, Rey, Poe, Leia, Mace, and himself. So many people were counting on him. Rey had warned him training would be hard, that Luke could be cranky. Finn had known this in theory, but theory was much different than application. As someone who was used to being in a bustling hive of people, the isolation of Ach-To had left him feeling distinctly alone.

And something about this training felt wrong, like it's not what he was supposed to be doing with the Force. He knew it had many applications and while Knight seemed to be Rey's chosen occupation, Finn had a feeling he was meant to do something different. His mind kept flashing back to when Rey had healed the serpent in the desert. It had felt so right and the snake was so happy, he could just tell. That was the type of hope Finn wanted to bring, not hope that the battle could be won, but rather that everything would be okay afterwards.

Luke had been hesitant to grant Leia's request for many reasons, the most obvious of which was that he was dead. Appearing as a Force ghost wasn't the easiest thing to do and he had only so much control over it. In the end he had given in under two conditions, Finn had to report to Ach-To where the Force vergence made holding a physical form easier and it was only until Rey returned from her own training at the Temple of Balance.

Finn was progressing well though it was clear that his Force powers were nowhere near as strong as Ben and Rey. Then again, very few Jedi or Sith for that matter could compare to the Dyad and the power they amplified through each other. What he lacked in power he made up for in perseverance. In only a few short days he had been able tap into the Force through meditation- admittedly not well- and been able to move small objects. They had also started the very simplest of lightsaber techniques. Rey had taught him some quarterstaff movements ages ago which proved to be helpful. Much of the time Finn practiced on his own as Luke was in the astral plane.

With a grunt and a gasp from Finn, the rocks dropped to the ground. Luke looked impressed. "Good. Now, do it again."

"Actually, Master Skywalker. If it's all right, what can you teach me about Force healing?"

"That you need to master other things before even attempting it. Now, again."

"Concentrate Rey, feel the pull to the Dark deep within you."

Rey stood in a standing meditative pose, eyes closed, absorbing Myim's words.

Yes. It was there.

Beneath the deep pool of Light she called on so often was the Darkness. Small, but persistent. The Light normally drowned out the voices but today Rey sought them, and they were all too happy to be heard, promising her power over all others.

"Good. Now, take hold of it. Control it, don't let it control you."

The Darkness recoiled from Rey as she reached out to it, the voices silenced. Some of it slipped through her hands, but she was able to grasp much of it, dominating it.

"Now. Let it out."

Rey opened her eyes, raising her right arm out in front of her as a yellow crackle of Force Lightning spun from her fingertips, barely more than static.

Rey dropped her arm dejectedly. For days she had been attempting this and she had gotten no better. "I don't think I am ever going to get this. The one time I did it before was an accident."

"You fear the Darkness inside of you too much. You must learn to embrace it. You must channel it, use it to create something new, something good."

_There is no peace without a passion to create_

Myim watched her student try again, with the same result. In the days she had been here Rey had developed her skills at a pace she had never seen before. Myim had been correct in her belief that Rey would excel at Form IV, as she was now proficient at it with single saber and saberstaff though true mastery was years out. Form IV was sometimes known as the Agression Form and for good reason. It came naturally to Rey as her light yet powerful frame and physical mastery of the Force were ideal for the high jumps, broad swings, nimble dodges, twirls and acrobatics the form was known for. Rey was an attacker, not a defender and it meshed as well with her personality as it did with her physically.

The dual sabers, both Form IV and Jar'kai had come harder to Rey but she had made great progress. It was clear she favored the staff and probably always would but had come to appreciate the freedom that came with using two.

Channeling the Dark had been the one thing Rey had struggled with as she feared it too much. It wasn't surprising given Rey's lineage and history with the Dark- Side that she should feel that way, but it irked Myim to no end. The girl had so much potential. Her harsh upbringing and the scars it had left her with, physical and otherwise, had created a deep well of Dark thoughts hiding underneath her Light. If Rey could merge those thoughts with her desire to protect without being overcome, she would be unstoppable. Perhaps it was time to try a different method.

"Rey, come sit." The Jedi Master plopped to the ground with her legs crossed, Rey following suit. Her mask hid her face but Myim didn't need to see it to know Rey was on the verge of tears.

"Rey, you were an indentured servant on Jakku, barely above being a slave. You were beaten, starved, and mistreated at every available opportunity all the while harboring the hope your family would return. How do you feel thinking about it now?"

"Pain, there was, is, so much pain. Anger, hurt, fear. I was so alone," Rey replied.

"There are thousands, maybe millions of other girls going through the same things you did, right now. What would you be willing to do to end it? To make sure no other child suffers as you did?"

Myim's words made something roar to life deep inside Rey's heart. What would she do, to save them? The children like her still sifting through the sands of Jakku; like the stable boys Rose had told her about on Canto Bight.

"Can you channel that rage Rey? Can you let it motivate you without controlling you?"

Instead of answering, Rey stood, arm outstretched. A bolt of yellow lightning split the air, followed by a clap of thunder.

"Good. Now, do it again."

Rose sat alone on the floor of the _Redeemer_ with a bucket of paint, coating the plain durasteel floor. It wouldn't be as fancy a she'd like, but it would have to be good enough for now. She looked up from the floor, wishing Finn was standing above her, looking down as he did so often.

He'd left with Chewie in the Falcon so quickly, she'd barely gotten the story out of him. He'd found a lightsaber that had belonged to his uncle, that was purple of all things. He had a sister, somewhere out there in the galaxy. Now he was headed to an island to train with Luke Skywalker's ghost on Leia's orders? Only in the Resistance were such things possible. He'd only been gone a day, but already Rose missed him.

A single tear dripped from her cheek. She feared losing him to the Force or that he'd decide he couldn't love her anymore, that she wouldn't understand him anymore.

_Not like Rey would._

Rose shut her eyes at the thought, but she couldn't deny the truth of it. Rose adored Rey but she had never been able to shake the feeling that she was Finn's second choice, that he'd always prefer Rey. After all, the moment they met Finn was fighting tooth and nail to get to Rey, talking about her nonstop. It had been annoying really, how much he cared for Rey.

Rose knew Rey would never do anything like that, and besides she was in love with Kylo Ren for some strange fucking reason - the boys might not be able to tell but she could. But still, there'd be a part of Finn that Rey would always know better than she would and that scared her. She knew her concerns were valid as Poe had once mentioned the same thing in regards to Rey and Ren.

Rose sealed the bucket of paint, checking the chronometer at her wrist. She was teaching a group of new recruits how to repair X-Wing engines in twenty minutes, it would not do to dwell if she was to keep the newbies from electrocuting themselves.

"Blue 1 flank left, Blue 3 flank right, Blue 2 and 4 cover me from behind." Poe ordered the four new Resistance trainees from the cockpit of his X-Wing, the low altitude flight kicking up red salt behind them as the squad bore down on several training drones. This particular group was in the very beginning stages of flight training and had not yet graduated to out of atmosphere flights, but they showed promise.

He flicked his wrist several times, firing off blank rounds at the drones, striking all three in quick succession. Blue 3 followed suit, striking one but missing the other two, while Blue 1 missed them all.

"Nice shot Blue 3. Blue 1, you'll get them on the next time around. Let's run it again, only this time Blue 2 flanks right, Blue 4 flanks left, Blue 1 and Blue 3 cover me."

Poe let BB8 take over, the exercise so familiar the pair could do it in their sleep. His mind overflowed with worry for Rey and Finn. His two best friends were gone, they'd left him alone and he didn't like it, at all.

Finn had left in a hurry, so much so that he got most of the story from Rose. It was hard to believe Finn had gone from hiding his powers to training with Luke Skywalker in a matter of days.

That was the good side of all this, at least Finn's story made sense, at least as much sense as it could make. The bad side was that Rey was with....him. Not only that, but by choice. That made no sense whatsoever. And what had been the deal with the way Ren had looked at Rey?

He looked like he was in love.

It wasn't possible. Ren was incapable and even Rey, with all her bright goodness couldn't change that. He was beyond redemption and beyond forgiveness.

A small explosion rocked Poe from his thoughts. Blue 4 had collided with a training drone, and was now headed for an emergency landing with a smoking wing. He sighed. This was going to be a long day.


	44. Insomnia

_Tomorrow is day three._

The thought filled Ben's mind as he lay awake staring at the ceiling as he'd done so often recently. Ben rarely slept well, but it was worse than ever now, now that he knew what sleeping next to Rey felt like. They'd been separated a week before the meeting with Leia and had seen each other only a few hours before the Force called her off Vatleria. It was mind-boggling how quickly he'd become used to her presence nearby. The lack of sleep coupled with his concern for his mother was taking its toll.

Adding to his worry was that he'd been unable to contact her. Her comforting presence in the back of his mind felt as though it had been replaced by a hollow impostor, leaving him completely alone. But, it was there, which meant Rey was alive. And while connecting had been impossible some feeling had filtered through. He'd sensed in her the same loneliness he'd felt so many times over the course of his own life, along with resolve and determination. He had not sensed pain or distress which he interpreted to mean that while she was lonely, she was in no danger.

_Like me._

The information Mitaka had dug up about Vatleria had been sparse. The planet was uninhabited and had no documented predators that would pose a threat to a human. Interestingly enough, there were a surprisingly large number of reports of ships and their crews going missing in that area, everything from freighters to an Imperial Star Destroyer that was never seen again. The Star Destroyer was especially interesting as those ships would have been covered in tracking sensors, enough that if the ship had been attacked at least some wreckage would have been able to be traced. The First Order was still getting random signals from pieces of the _Supremacy._

There were two possibilities that explained the missing Star Destroyer. The first that the records were incomplete. Much had been lost when the Rogue One team had destroyed the station on Scariff and even more was lost when the Empire fell for good. The ship could easily have been found and the records were gone. The second, was the Force was at work there. Normally, he'd suspect the first explanation as the most likely but given Rey's vision the second was probably it. If so that meant a locus, vergence, or powerful relic was there. He didn't know which to wish for or if he should be comforted or concerned.

Giving up on sleep, he left his bed with a grunt, feet bare against the cold floor. He went to the table in his office and examined the artifacts stored on it, but didn't really see them. As he had done the past few nights, he removed Rey's white shirt from the box he kept it in. He hadn't brought himself to return it and she had neither noticed or asked about it. He was sure he was imagining it, but the fabric seemed to be permanently imbued with her warmth and scent.

_It's because you love her._

Ben sighed, folding the shirt back into its box before returning to his bed, wishing for the ten-thousandth time that Rey was in it. He couldn't even see her in his dreams anymore.

At least there was one good thing coming in the morning. Tomorrow was day three and either Rey would be returning or he'd be going to retrieve her.

Rey let the hot water of the shower beat down on her shoulders, working away the aches of the day. The temple had no real plumbing so she had to return to her ship to shower and check on Deo. Her thoughts wandered to Ben as they so often did, the loneliness taking hold. She had been unable to contact him either through the ship's communications systems or through the Dyad Bond. The bond was still there but it was fuzzy, like a bad comm signal that couldn't connect.

_Alone at the end of they world._

The monotony of the days meant she'd lost count of how long she had been here but as the Supreme Leader had not arrived to check on her, either Myim was correct about the time differences or he wasn't able to find her here or had forgotten about her. Tears mingled with the hot water as she buried the thought. It was just exhaustion and loneliness speaking, being separated from Ben was taking its toll.

To make matters worse, the nightmares had returned. Not the ones she took from Ben, but the generic ones she'd been having since Starkiller that she could never remember.

She toweled off before changing into a simple sleeping shirt she had stored on board. Her training clothes were in the laundry refresher and she'd be sleeping on board tonight. Maybe a thick mattress and warm blankets would help.

_Maker_ _,_ _when did she become such a wuss?_

Not long ago the cot with its thin mattress would have been a luxury. Apparently Ben's evil plot to spoil her was working. She snuggled deep into the covers, cuddling a pillow against her, pretending it was Ben, yet sleep still eluded her.

After fifteen minutes of tossing and turning she gave up. Switching on the lights, she dug into one of the three drawers in her bunk, pulling out one of the Jedi books, specifically the one that had been on top of the stack when she'd discovered they'd magically made their way on board. She'd questioned everyone but they all swore not to have touched them. She was taking it as a sign.

The book was thick but small and the one Rey had spent the least amount of time with as no one could read it. Not only was it in a dead language, it was also a cipher that no one had been able to crack. Threepio was still working on it. Of course whatever she needed to know was in this one. Never let it be said the Force didn't have a sense of humor.

What she had gathered from the illustrations was that it seemed to be some kind of manual or compendium regarding Jedi tools and relics, only a few of which she recognized. There was a diagram of a lightsaber hilt on one page, another had an illustration of what seemed to be a Kyber mine, while a third was of something that resembled the Sith wayfinder but with a slightly different shape.

She snapped the book closed with a sigh. Whatever it was she would not be solving it tonight.

Finn was wrapped in several blankets in one of the stone huts on Ach-To watching the flames of the fire dance along the walls acting out a story only they knew. During his time on Ach-To he had discovered he was clearly not cut out for the cold. All his life he'd been either on climate controlled Star Destroyers or in specialized climate controlled suits. His time with the Resistance had largely been spent on humid jungle worlds, even Crait was quite mild.

He'd been there a month and according to Master Skywalker, had developed quickly though he still refused to teach him Force healing, that he was not ready for the effort it would take.

Despite not teaching him healing, Luke had asked Finn why he wanted to learn it so badly. After explaining, Luke disappeared for a few hours, returning with a holochip.

"There once was an entire order of healers within the Jedi Order, devoted solely to their craft. While their powers with the Force were already very strong, they had access to one of the most prized possessions of the Jedi, the Healing Crystals of Fire. They were said to be able to bring a person back from the brink of death."

He had activated the chip to display a red cluster of crystals. "The Crystals were lost during the Great Jedi Purge, but someone..." Luke looked mischievous, "found them."

"What did you do?" Finn asked in awe.

"I hid them. I did not wish to devote myself to healing and I didn't suspect any of my students would either." he paused. "I also did not want them to fall into the wrong hands. Is this truly how you want to develop your skills?"

Finn thought for a moment. "Will I have to give up my lightsaber? Will I still be able to fight?"

Luke shook his glowing head. "No. You will still be able to do those things as required. But you will not do them as well as Rey can."

Finn nodded. "I don't think I could do them that well anyway. But, yes, that is what I want."

Luke handed him the holochip. "It is at the Temple of the Healer on the forest moon of Ossus called Nerit. Ossus was once home to a great Jedi temple but the moon housed a much smaller shrine devoted to healing. You will find the crystals there. But, you are a long ways out from being able to use them correctly."

Finn fidgeted with the holochip as he debated going down to the _Falcon_ to see Chewy since he was the only other person on this island. Except for the caretakers but they kept to themselves. Chewy had been using the time to finish a number of repairs on the old ship away from the hustle and bustle of base.

_Maker, he missed Rose._

He knew from Rey's stories that communications equipment didn't work very well on Ach-To and he had not been able to contact her. He just wanted to know if she was okay and to know if they had heard from Rey.

He hadn't realized how much he'd come to depend on Rose and her unique brand of strength. The way her eyes sparkled when she was scheming or how she talked really fast when she was excited about something. She was his family. They all were really, Rose, Rey, Chewy, and Poe. Each held a special place in his heart, but Rose was by far the most important to him.

_Love does that to a guy._

Giving up on sleep, he decided to go see Chewy after all. If nothing else the _Falcon_ would be warmer.

Across the galaxy, Rose lay awake thinking of Finn. What had been a month for him had been only a few days for her but she had no way of knowing that. It was the uncertainty, really that was bothering her about this. Finn had been gone on long missions before but at least then they had a rough idea of when they'd see each other again and had been able to comm occasionally. She couldn't know when he'd be back or if he was ok. She had confided that to Leia.

Leia had told her to have faith in Finn and the Force. It had also occurred to Rose that if he was training with Luke Skywalker's ghost then Leia would be able to commune or whatever you called it with Luke. She believed Leia would tell her if anything bad had happened.

She rolled over facing the durasteel wall, away from Finn's side of the bunk squinting her eyes against tears. She hated this, all of it. She'd already lost Paige. She couldn't bare to lose Finn. Or Rey or even Poe for that matter.

With a sigh she got out of bed and pulled on her boots. Maybe a walk would help.

Poe reclined in the seat of his X-Wing almost to a laying position, watching the stars twinkle above, wondering which ones Finn and Rey were on. He'd been woken by another nightmare about the events on Bracca but this time Finn had been there too. They'd both died, leaving him alone to face down Kylo Ren. He'd woken with a scream when he'd felt Ren's hand around his throat.

Was this what it was like for Rey? Afraid to sleep every night because of the monsters lurking in your own mind?

Knowing he'd get no more rest, he'd come out to the X-Wing to think. For most X-Wings were a symbol of war, but for Poe they were relaxing, the only place his mind was truly clear.

In that brief clarity he decided he'd lost his mind. As much as he loved Rey he needed to move on from her, for both their sakes. It had become abundantly clear that he couldn't be what she needed, that he couldn't protect her from the powers determined to destroy her and that her need to protect him would only put her in more danger.

It sure as fuck was not going to be easy.

From his spot above BB8 whistled to Poe.

"What about Rose?"

BB8 beeped again as Poe looked out the glass around him. Sure enough, Rose was walking outside, head down, hands in her pockets.

"Hey Rose!"

She looked up at him startled.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah." She replied unconvincing."Just couldn't sleep."

Poe slid down the cable, BB8 following. She looked like she'd been crying. "I hear you. Missing Finn?"

She nodded. "Missing Rey?"

Poe felt a blush creep up the back of his neck. "And Finn."

Rose looked at her feet. "I'm just worried about them. Finn is training to be a Jedi and Rey hasn't responded to her comm in a couple of days. Who knows what's happening. And it seems like Leia doesn't even care."

"Leia cares a lot." Poe said more harshly than intended. He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Sorry, that came out wrong."

"I know she cares, but I know there's stuff she's not saying. I just wonder why? What couldn't she trust us with?"

"Jedi stuff." Poe responded. "We'll never understand it Rose, and there's things they can't or won't tell us about it. It sucks but it's the truth."

Rose looked up at the stars. "That's what I'm afraid of." she muttered.

Wait... she wasn't worried about _that_ was she?

"Rose, Finn loves you. Fuck, he won't shut up about you. It's annoying as Hell."

"But what if he comes back different?"

"He won't. Rey didn't."

"How would you know? You didn't know her then?"

"According to Finn and Chewy she didn't." he corrected himself. "Finn's going to be exactly who and what he always was, just now he'll be able to lift things with his mind."

BB8 took the moment to beep in his own thoughts on the subject.

Poe smiled, patting the Droid on the head. "We know you miss them too."

He motioned for Rose to follow him. "C'mon, let's grab a bite and talk it out."

*

Thousands of parceps away someone else was also awake, though that was not unusual. He never truly slept. Blue lightning flashed above him as he considered the latest reports from Allegiant General Pryde. There had been several deviations from the expected course of his plan but nothing that could not easily be corrected for. In fact, one was already in the process of being corrected and a second would be soon.

No, what was occupying his mind at the moment was his granddaughter's absence from the Force. This had not happened since she emerged from Jakku, one of the few places in the galaxy he could not find her. His son had been smarter than he'd given the boy credit for.

He could never pinpoint her location, but he'd felt her presence in the Force since the moment she had emerged from the wastelands.

Yet, she was not dead. This he knew. Had she learned to cut herself off as Skywalker had? Or was something else at play? He had Pryde and Denos looking into it but they had thus far come up empty-handed. No matter, all would reveal itself in time. If there was one thing Sidious had learned over the course of his lifetimes, it was patience.


	45. Daylight

The Council, plus two esteemed visitors, Mace Windu and Myim stood around the pool in the temple.

"She's learned all she can from me. The rest is up to her. Practice and experience are what she needs now, things she will get elsewhere." Myim addressed the group through her mask. She turned to Qui-Gon. "You were right about her. She is a special one."

"I agree. It's time for her to move on from the temple." Luke agreed.

"What about my nephew, Skywalker?" Mace asked.

"He's progressed well, but I can't teach him further, not what he wants to know. Rey can fill in the gaps in his knowledge while he develops." Luke responded.

"While important overall, his place is not in this fight." added Obi-Wan. "There'll be time for him after Sidious is defeated."

"That's not for you to decide." Mace responded coldly.

"Right he is, Master Windu." spoke Yoda. "Time there will be, after."

Mace didn't look happy, but declined to speak further.

"So we're decided then? To release them back to the rest of the galaxy to carry-on?" asked Qui-Gon.

"I think so. At least Rey. I've been keeping an eye on Ben. He doesn't look very well. I think being away from his Dyad is affecting him negatively. He's shown signs of regression." spoke Anakin.

"I have noticed Rey has not been herself as of late either. I agree, that the Dyad is the cause of it." Myim added.

"Dyad bonds are so rare, there is so much we don't know. But, if they're both suffering ill effects, it's best to let them return to one another." mused Obi-Wan.

"Then we all agree." confirmed Ahsoka.

Rey was practicing saberstaff stances on her own when Myim appeared. It was the first time the spirit had ever been late.

She motioned to Rey. "Come with me."

Apprehension hit Rey with clammy hands and a dry mouth. Had she done something wrong?

Myim led her into the temple proper and into the small room that Rey had been led to her first day at the temple. Myim folded herself into a sitting position on the floor which Rey followed, finding her face to face or rather mask to mask with the woman.

"You have learned all you can from me, Rey. It is time for you to return to the galaxy, to continue your fight against Sidious."

Rey's heart soared. "You mean, I'm done, with my training?"

"Your training will never be complete as it is a lifelong process. But your training with me, is complete."

Without looking, Myim floated another chest to Rey, similar to the one she had received her first day but more ornate.

"A parting gift."

Rey sat the chest down as she stood. "Myim, I can't thank you enough. This time here has been an honor. I know I can defeat Sidious now."

"The honor is mine Rey, to have a student with such potential to carry on my legacy. Now go, confront your fear and find your destiny. And remember, this place will always be here for you if ever you need it and so will I."

Rey turned, then paused, turning back to Myim.

"Yes, young Rey?"

"Umm, before I go, can I see your face, just once? I mean, if it's ok, I don't want to offend or anything...."

Without speaking, the spirit pulled back her hood and removed her helmet. Smiling back at Rey was a middle-aged woman with thick blonde hair grayed slightly at the temples and striking purple eyes. Rey knew she had never seen her before yet had the feeling she had known her forever.

"Now go young one. May the Force be with you." Before Rey could respond Myim was gone.

Rey returned to her room to gather the few things she had stashed there. Once there she opened the chest. Staring back at her was another mask, with the golden markings on it like Myim's had. Below that were a set of ornate ceremonial robes identical to the one the ones Myim and the statues had worn and another set of training clothes. At the very bottom was a book. Rey lifted it reverently. " _The Stratera._ " She read. "The Book of Balance."

Repacking the chest with the addition of her few loose items, it took all her willpower not to run back to her ship. She had so much to tell Ben!

She stopped and looked around one last time at the temple proper, the statues staring down at her as though in approval. "Thank you."

Rey started the _Bright Star_ in record time but the sequence still seemed to carry on forever, Deo whirling around her feet in excitement. Rey watched as the curvature of the small green planet became visible, impatient to be on with it. As the ship finally left the atmosphere, she felt him! For the first time in months she felt him, his presence a beacon in her mind banishing the fog that had choked it as thoroughly as the fogs that covered Vatleria.

_Ben!_

Ben was at the Order's main shipbuilding facility, touring his nearly completed flagship, _Equinox._ He had chosen the name when he commissioned it, nearly a year ago. The name had surprised some members of the High Council as it went outside the naming convention the First Order used for their ships. A few seconds of stony silence had ended any future objections. He had chosen it for the same reason he'd done many things as of late, for Rey. Even then he had hoped she would one day rule with him from it.

_Equal day, equal night._

A day of perfect balance.

It had already completed a short sub-light test flight and was almost ready for its first jump to lightspeed. Everything after that would be cosmetic. The head engineer was droning on when he felt _her_.

_Rey._

Her presence crashed down on him with the weight of an entire planet, nearly causing him to double over, it was like waking up again. And her voice, oh to hear that voice even if it was in head, it was the sweetest sound he'd ever heard.

_Ben._ _I've_ _missed you so much._

He could feel her plucking at their bond, trying to connect physically.

_Wait._

"Admiral, I require a private area to attend to some business. Is there a finished space nearby?"

The Admiral looked flustered. "Yes, down the hall and to the left is a finished conference room, soundproofed."

Ben was gone before the Admiral finished, leaving the stunned man behind. He looked as though he was about to object before remembering one did not disagree with the Supreme Leader if one valued his life. He found the room and slammed the door behind him, initiating the connection instantly.

Once again, his own personal goddess stood before him. His Rey.

Wordlessly he picked her up, holding her close as he held on for dear life, her diluted warmth reaching him. It wasn't the same, with the Force connection, but it would do for now.

Rey pulled back from him just enough to crush his lips with her own, an act he returned with even more ferocity, his need for her apparent in every cell of his body, and when did her hands end up in his hair?

At some point they remembered where they were pulling back in unison, gasping for breath. Ben lightly touched their foreheads together.

"I've missed you." he whispered.

"I've missed you too."

He drank the sight of her in with as much greed as a parched man in the desert would water. Her hair, pulled back in a simple plait, had grown far more than would be usual for three days time. She was dressed strangely as well, in clothes reminiscent of the Jedi but different, it looked like she was actually wearing armor for once.

"Where are you?"

"Just outside Vatleria. I felt you the second I left the atmosphere, I couldn't wait to see you." She looked around the conference room. "You?"

"Touring a new ship. What are you.... what have you been doing?"

"Training, at a temple here. How long have I been gone?"

"Three days. I was coming after you tomorrow."

Rey was taken aback. "So it really has only been three days? I've been here for months."

"You were in a Force vergence then. That explains the stifled bond. And your hair."

"My hair?"

Ben tenderly tucked a stray lock behind her ear. "It's grown. A lot."

"Ben, are you ok? You look pale, even for you."

"Yeah, just haven't slept well."

"Me either." she admitted.

A beep at Ben's wrist interrupted the conversation. It was Allegiant General Pryde, and apparently he needed something. Unlike Hux, Pryde only contacted him when it was actually important. "I should go."

"Me too. Are you still docked in the same place as before?"

"Yes."

"I'll be there in six hours."

"I'm holding you to that."

Finn stood with Luke next to the pool inside the ancient temple. "But Master Luke, I'm not ready! You said so yourself." Luke had just told Finn to leave and he was not happy about it.

"Yes, but I also said Rey would continue training you once she was ready. That time has come."

"No, no. I need to be ready to help fight the Emperor. I need to be able to help Rey. I couldn't before so I need to be able to now." Finn looked at his feet. "It's because I'm not strong enough, isn't it? Why you won't train me?"

Luke's craggy face softened. "Do you want me to he honest with you?"

Finn nodded.

"This fight, the one going on right now against Sidious, is not your fight. This fight belongs to Rey and Ben."

Finn looked away. "I have no place in this, do I?"

"Of course you have a place in this. But you have to understand it's not the place you want. But what you aspire to be, that comes after. I have no doubt you'll become a great Jedi once this is all over and that Rey will help you. Until then, practice what you know, learn from Rey and from Leia. Now you know the basics and Rey has surpassed what my sister can teach her, Leia may be more inclined to train you or at least guide. Read those damn books Rey has. But, most importantly keep reaching out to the Force. Let it guide you."

Finn met the older man's eyes. He saw no disappointment or anger there but rather pride. For the first time since he'd arrived on Ach-To Finn felt hopeful. Luke was right, maybe he was meant for what came after this war. After all, wasn't that what he wanted? To help after the battle? "I won't let you down."

"May the Force be with you, Finn."

Finn checked the blaster on his hip and the saber at his side before turning to head down the ten thousand steps that led from the temple to the _Falcon._ If nothing else he'd gained muscle just from running up and down these things every day. He paused halfway down and surveyed, perhaps for the last time, the beauty of this place. The two suns shone from the cloudless sky warming the rocks around him, reflecting off the water. Porgs called to each other as they dove from the cliffs to catch the tiny fish that swam in the shallows around the island. The place teemed with life, life he could now feel in a way he never imagined.

He passed by the strange natives as he continued down, waving as he passed. There was nothing in his hut so he didn't bother to stop. Nearing the bottom he heard Chewy roar, stopping him dead in his tracks. Even having known Chewy for as long as he had that sound still terrified him. But, what had caused it? An intruder? From his location he was just able to see the edge of the _Falcon._ Chewy roared again, followed by a flock of porgs scrambling to get away as quickly as possible.

He chuckled to himself. Chewy never had liked them and he had to admit, they were pretty fucking annoying.

Chewy was still fuming as he paced around the _Falcon_ when he spotted Finn. Those damn birds had chewed a bunch of wires that connected the various alarms together and now he had to fix those as well as everything else. He was sorely tempted to roast one for dinner just to make a point.

"Good news Chewy, we're out of here."

"Good." he muttered in Shyyriwook waving at the porgs. Finn was still a novice to the language so he kept his responses simple. He did appreciate that Finn tried so hard to learn. Not many humans did. Bright Star was one of the only humans he'd ever met that knew it beforehand, like Han.

As Chewy booted up the engines to prepare to leave he thought of his friend and all that happened since. What would Han think of all this?

Finn finished closing up the outside of the ship before sitting in the copilot's seat next to him. "Hey Chewy, do you know where Ossus is?"

"Ossus? Way out there, near Hutt Space. Why?"

Finn handed him an old holochip. "I need to go to one of its moons, Nerit. Luke left something there for me."

"Great." he grumbled. At least there were no porgs there.

Rose and Poe were working on the _Redeemer_ when Rose's comm buzzed with an incoming transmission, a holo of her boyfriend appearing to hover over it.

"Finn!" Rose exclaimed.

"Hey buddy, good to see yah!" Poe added.

"Good to see you, both of you. How long has it been there?"

"A few days, why?" answered Rose.

"It's been over a month here."

"Whaat?" exclaimed Poe.

"Yeah, I know, right? Soo, I have a question." Finn paused. "You guys busy at base?"

"We have stuff to do but nothing unusual. Why?" answered Rose.

"You guys wanna come on an adventure? To Nerit?"

"Where in the Hell is that?" asked Rose.

"The Adega system. I can send you the coordinates. Luke told me to go pick up something from there a temple. You in?"

"I am." yelled Poe.

"Yep, me too."

BB8 chimed in his affirmation.

"I'll talk to the General about a ship. See you there!" Poe replied enthusiastically.

The transmission suddenly broke off, as it was known to do in deep space, but at least Rose knew everything was well and good. And now she was going to get to see a real Jedi temple!

She joined Poe in cleaning up when the comm chimed again, a voice only transmission coming in. "Poe! It's Rey!"

"Hi Rose, how is everything at base?"

"It's good, Poe and I were just about to go meet Finn at a Jedi temple somewhere called Nerit."

"Nerit? Never heard of it."

"Apparently Luke Skywalker told him to go there." added in Poe.

"What do you mean Luke told him to go there? He's been talking to Luke?" Rey sounded confused.

"Yeah. He found a lightsaber and has been training with Luke on Ach-To for a bit. Didn't you know?" Rose answered, now also confused.

"No. But, I've been training at a temple myself so I've probably missed a lot."

"You've been training too?" Poe asked.

"Yes. Its a long story. I'll tell you when I see you. I'm arriving at the First Order soon."

Rose felt Poe's mood change when Rey revealed she wasn't coming to base but rather returning to the First Order. Rose had heard the peace talks were successful, but Poe was still pissed about all that happened. So was she, actually.

"Why are you going there?" Rose asked, hoping to diffuse the situation.

"I have some things to take care of there. I never went there after Kloss 2, I went straight to the temple, I need to catch up."

Poe visibly relaxed a bit. Apparently knowing Rey hadn't been with the First Order the past few days made him feel better about it.

"Is that why you didn't check in?" Poe asked.

"Yes. Comms don't like to work around the temples. Ach-To was the same way. But, I have to go. Tell Finn I say hello when you see him."

The transmission cutoff.

"What are the odds they've both been training at a temple at the same time and both left on the same day and it's a coincidence?" Poe mused.

"Ask Threepio." Rose replied dryly.

"I'd rather kiss a Wookie."

*  
Three men stood in front of the dais in the throne room aboard the _Steadfast_ _,_ the twin thrones casting a long shadow over them.

"It should already be done." Hux said defensively to the two older men. "I had it planted days ago."

"Then why is he still walking around?" Pryde asked angrily, his spine straight as an arrow, his hands clasped behind his back.

"I don't know. Some Force thing probably. Or maybe it didn't work." Hux spit back.

"We're out of time. Ren said the Princess is returning today. We'll need to come up with something else." Denos said calmly.

"The Grand Admiral is right. There are other ways." Pryde responded.

"Yes, well I have other things to attend to while you come up with something. Let me know when that is." Hux mumbled as he began to walk away.

Denos and Pryde shared a look. The day that maggot finally met his end couldn't come soon enough.


	46. A Father's Wisdom

Rey was disappointed as she exited the _Star_ as she'd taken to calling it, carrying the chest she'd received from Myim. She'd expected Ben to be there to greet her, but it was empty. Both the _Upsilon_ shuttle and _Dark Star_ were there so it seemed unlikely she'd beaten him back.

"Do you need some help, Princess?" a pleasant voice asked.

She turned to find a short man in what she had come to recognize as a pilot's uniform with a lieutenant's insignia on the chest, watching her from near the _Upsilon_ shuttle.

She smiled back. "No, it's not heavy, I was just surprised the Supreme Leader wasn't here. Do you know if he's gone?"

"No, my lady. He's been back for an hour now. I'm his personal pilot." The man was clearly nervous about something. She had a feeling as to why.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, Your Majesty. I just wanted to say I'm happy you're feeling better, after what happened." the man stuttered.

"How do you know about that?" Rey asked, more tensely than intended, gently probing the man's teal aura, sensing no ill will.

"I'm his pilot. I was flying the ship when we picked you up." The man stared at the floor as he shuffled his feet. "You looked pretty rough. I helped him take care of you."

Rey smiled. "Then you have my thanks Lieutenant...."

"Shiro, m'am." the man blushed. "I should be getting back to work."

Ben still hadn't come to see her. Reaching out through the bond she could feel him there, but something felt off. She shook her head with a grin. Ben had fallen asleep.

Lt. Shiro watched the Princess levitate the strange chest she had taken off the ship and leave the hangar. He finally exhaled. He hadn't blown it! He was still alive! And she smiled at him to boot. The boys would never believe it.

Rumors had flown around the ship and throughout the Order as a whole the second she'd arrived and had only gotten stranger and more frequent as time went on. Admittedly, strange things had been happening since she arrived, such as Lord Ren's mysterious injury, her time in the medbay, and that strange incident involving an _Upsilon_ shuttle that no one believed was actually a training excercise.

It didn't help that everything about her had been kept so secret. A few people had seen her as she and the Supreme Leader marched between their private floor and the throne room, but beyond that she may as well as been a ghost. And so the rumors had started. Some thought she was the Jedi that had assassinated the former Supreme Leader while others believed she was someone else entirely. It had been said that she was beautiful and that she was ugly. A medic had spread around that was she very nice and apparently afraid of water, while a stormtrooper claimed she was meaner even than Lord Ren. Some believed that she had the Force but others did not. There were as many different theories as to what happened to the Supreme Leader's shuttle as there were stars in the galaxy and just as many as to what happened to his hand. The one thing everyone seemed to agree upon was that there was definitely something going on between her and the Supreme Leader.

Well, he, Lt. Shiro knew the truth about at least some of them. True to his word he had kept his mouth shut about what had happened on Bracca for fear if his life but this was outside that. He'd known before she was pretty but now he knew she was very nice, at least to him. She obviously had powers like the ones the Supreme Leader had. And it was also obvious that the Supreme Leader was in love with her. He'd known that when he stepped in to help save her so he couldn't tell the boys that, but still! This story had to be worth at least three free drinks at the onboard cantina!

Despite changing into the navy tunic and dark leggings she'd worn when she left, Rey still received many stares as she carried the large chest given to her by Myim from the hangar to the private lift, nearly bouncing with excitement.

She was stopped by a pair of stormtroopers about halfway there. "State your name and purpose here."

"I am Rey of Jakku and the Supreme Leader is expecting me."

One of the troopers laughed. "Yeah, right. You're under arrest."

Rey let the chest hang in the air, startling the two troopers. These men were just doing their jobs, she told herself. But they were still keeping her from Ben. Before she had the chance to mind-trick them a familiar gravelly voice sounded from behind her. "What do you two think you're doing?" It was Allegiant General Pryde.

The two troopers were really nervous now, she didn't need the Force to know that.

"Sir, sir we were just arresting her sir, she has no identification." one of them stammered.

"I should think the Princess of the First Order wouldn't require such a thing." Pryde responded coldly.

"You're right sir, our mistake, sir." The two troopers bowed.

"Would you like them arrested and executed my lady?"

Rey was shocked that such a thing would even be suggested, fear rolling off the two men in such amounts it made her nauseated. They had made a mistake not killed someone. "I don't think so. This time." She hoped she had kept her voice firm. "I'm sure it won't happen again."

Pryde flicked his fingers boredly. "Dismissed then."

The two troopers practically ran from the hallway, the sizeable crowd they had attracted dispersing as suddenly as it had appeared.

She plucked the chest from the air. "Thank you, Allegiant General."

He bowed low, but his grey eyes remained as cold as steel. She supposed he didn't get to the head of the First Order by being nice.

"Of course, Your Highness. We really must arrange for a guard for you. I'm surprised Lord Ren...."

"I don't think that's necessary. This was a one-time thing. Normally, he's with me whenever I am out and about."

"As he should be. At least let me escort you to your destination so there are no further incidents."

Rey breathed a sigh of relief as she exited the lift. Despite his apparent kindness, her interactions with Pryde had left her feeling cold and empty. She passed her own chambers, electing to go straight to Ben with her newfound treasure. He greeted her at the door before she even buzzed, relief flooding his half-asleep features.

She set the chest down before folding herself into his arms. Neither spoke at first, there was no need. After having been away for so long, even with the Force visitations, it was good to be back where she belonged. She knew Ben felt the same way, even more than she did. She had her family on Crait, he had no one but her. Rey was hoping in time to change that, but it was far too soon. She considered his reconciliation with Leia and not throttling Poe after being in a room together for thirty seconds to be a good start.

"Ben, I have so much to tell you to, to show you!"

His voice sounded unusually strained, more so than even during the Force visit. "Good. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

As Rey released him from the embrace, he stumbled. It was then that she noticed beads of perspiration on his brow, his pale skin sallow. And what was going on with his neck?

"Ben, are you feeling ok?"

He stumbled again, leaning against Rey as she hauled his big body to the sofa. Once settled she laid her palm over his forehead, his glassy eyes confirming her suspicion. "Maker, you're burning up."

With great difficulty, he lifted his wrist, fiddling with the dials on the side. A familiar voice answered from the other side. "What can I help you with now, Supreme Leader?" CMO Klendra.

Panic took over as Ben's eyes rolled to the back of his head. "Klendra, this is Rey. Something is wrong." She screamed as she felt her connection to him sever completely.

Ben was underwater, paralyzed as Rey's face swam above him distorted by the water. Strong hands, familiar hands, pulled him further under, water flooding his mouth and lungs as he attempted to call out to Rey. Then, nothing.

He woke to find himself in a place he had loved in is childhood but had hoped never to see again; the cockpit of the _Millennium Falcon._ He'd know those patched leather seats anywhere. _Rey. He couldn't feel Rey._

"Hey, kid." Ben swiveled to find the same face that had haunted him for the past year staring back at him.

"You're just a memory."

"Is that how you greet your old man after all this time?" the familiar grin plastered on Han's face.

"What happened to me? How did I get here?"

"One question at a time kid." his father replied, leaning against one of the control panels near the copilot's seat.

An alarm interrupted Ben's next words, Han swearing as he tore a cover off one of the panels.

"Fuck! She said she fixed that damn compressor! Oh, nevermind, it's the sublight engine, that's easy enough."

A few seconds of tinkering later, the alarm ended. Han looked at Ben, nodding to the partially open panel. "That girl of yours is really something. I've never seen someone so good with starships. Well, 'cept maybe me. What did you ask me again?"

"Where am I and how did I get here? Where is Rey?" impatience in his voice.

"Rey? Don't know. I wish she was here though, I could really use her help with the converter for the auto-pilot system. It's acting up again and I can't quite figure out why. I bet she'd know." Han grinned again, motioning to his son to get up. "Walk with me."

Not seeing much sense in refusing, Ben got up, following the familiar scarred durasteel hallway.

"So Ben...."

"I'm not Ben. I'm...."

"So sorry, _Your Highness."_

Ben glared through gritted teeth. Han never had been one for respecting authority and rules seemed to exist for the sole purpose of him inventing new ways to break them. He should have known his father would never submit to his identity as Supreme Leader. _His dead father._ That could only mean one thing. Cold realization washed over Ben.

"Am I dead?" Surely this was Hell then, as only being trapped with his father on board the _Falcon_ for eternity could be. Trapped without Rey, though he suspected her reaction to the prospect of being stuck in this particular locale would be much different than his. She'd probably love it.

"Not yet, but you're on the edge of it. Rey's keeping you alive by sheer force of will. She's really somethin' that girl. Did she tell you about the rathtar incident?"

"Yes, I know. She's amazing. You love her, Mother loves her, everyone loves her." he rolled his eyes. "If I'm not dead, why I am here? And how do I get back?"

For the first time since his arrival, Han's face turned serious, though his eyes were still that of a scoundrel.

"You're in the in-between. I think Rey told you about her time here?"

Ben looked at the floor, his boots shiny against the dull durasteel floor. "And how she came back. I guess all I can do then is wait? And hope she figures it out?" The thought of never being with Rey again was worse than the thought of actually being dead, emptiness replacing her invisible presence in his mind

Han placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a quick squeeze through the padded fabric of his tunic.

"I wouldn't worry too much son, she'll figure it out. She's good at fixing things."

That, Ben thought, was putting it mildly. The old smuggler wasn't wrong when he said Rey was truly something.

Rey kept vigil at Ben's bedside, watching his chest rise and fall slowly to the beat of the heart monitor, trying to keep her eyes off the the black tendrils of blood vessels spreading from behind his ear, down his neck and onto his cheek. Klendra had decided not to move him to the medbay, instead opting to keep him in his own room, having the necessary equipment brought up. A poisonous bite of some kind, but without knowing what for certain, she couldn't treat it, only try to keep him alive while the poison worked it's way out of his system. A line down his arm was constantly drawing, filtering and recirculating blood through his system. Despite the physician's best efforts, he seemed to be getting worse.

She thought back to her time on Kloss 2, wracking her brain if there was anything on that planet which could cause such symptoms. According to the First Order archives there was not. Klendra was running a blood sample but the results could take hours.

Frantic alarms reverberated through Rey's ears, Ben thrashing on the bed in unison with the wild ups and downs of the heart monitor. The CMO leapt onto the bed, plunging a syringe deep into Ben's chest, the clear liquid sinking into his chest cavity. Ben quieted, his heart rate dropping.

Klendra wiped her brow with her sleeve, fear wild in her expression. "Is there anything you can do?" The implication was clear.

Fear wrapped itself around Rey's heart like a fist, squeezing the life out of it. Without a second thought, driven by pure instinct Rey took Ben's hand in her own, reaching deep into the Force finding the pool of light within herself. Drawing it out and towards Ben.

Kendra froze in place as both the Princess and the Supreme Leader rose an inch the air, an unearthly glow surrounding them. Running didn't even cross her mind. She couldn't take her eyes off them. Whatever was happening, even if it killed her, she was content to die having seen something no other living human ever had.

Han frowned as confusion darkened Ben's features, staring at his hands. "I feel her." he muttered.

"I told you." Han replied, rummaging through a box of parts on the floor. "Ask about that auto-pilot system."

"Would you stop talking about this damn ship?" Ben thundered, tears threatening behind his eyes. "All my fucking life all I heard about was this fucking ship. Don't tell me I need to hear about it now!"

Han stared, waiting for the moment to pass. "I never knew my own family, never even knew my real name, never had a purpose for existing 'cept to continue existing. But when I won this ship, that all changed. It brought me freedom, gave me a life, a purpose. I met my best friend because of this ship, met Luke and your mother. Hell, it saved the galaxy when it destroyed the second Death Star. You only met Rey because of this ship."

He motioned Ben to follow him to the second bunk. Han stopped outside the door, thumbing a series of markings on the wall, his expression fuzzy with nostalgia. He pointed to the top one. "You used to beg me to let you pilot the ship on your own. I told you not 'til you were this tall. Every time you came on board, you would come stand here, to see if you'd grown enough yet." Han looked up at his son, taller than almost any man he'd ever met. "At the rate you grew, I was afraid I had set the bar too low." Han looked away. "We decided to send you to Luke before you ever made it."

He continued on down the hall, Ben following as though in a trance. They stepped into the large cargo bay, Han continued onward to the far wall, stopping next to a scorch mark. "Chewy taught you how to shoot a blaster. You remember? You were such a bad shot at first, somehow you completely missed the target and shot into the cargo bay, leaving this mark." He smiled. "You felt so bad, it took Chewy an hour to calm you down." He chuckled. "Unca Chewy."

Rey threw herself into Ben, tracing the pathways of blood vessels under his pale skin. Venom worked it's way through them, darkening tissue, attaching itself to the nerves. With horror, Rey realized it wasn't darkening tissue, it was enveloping it. It was the Dark. A venom made from the Dark Side itself. That's why nothing was working. Even worse, it grew stronger as it spread, feeding off Ben's own Darkness, multiplying like a virus. She didn't have long.

Laying her hand over the point of infection under his right ear, she began the painstaking process of drawing it out, incinerating into puffs of blackest smoke as she pulled it from his body. There was so much there, how could she ever get it all?

In a reversal of course venom poured out of the wound, covering her own hands when she couldn't destroy it fast enough. It wormed its way under her fingernails, across her knuckles, seeking entrance into her body. Ben's heart rate spiked again, causing him to thrash beneath her, requiring her to divide her attention between containing the Dark poison and keeping Ben's heart steady. The process took a heavy toll as her body alternated between searing heat and bone-numbing cold. At this rate, she'd die alongside Ben. _Would that be so bad? She knew what lay beyond now. An eternity of peace with Ben..._

"Fight it Rey, or it will infect you too. I will help." Spoke a voice in her mind she recognized as though from a dream.

"Anakin?"

"Yes, Rey. Don't open your eyes, concentrate. Let me guide you."

Rey's hands continued their motions though they no longer felt like her own, heavy as though having been encased in carbonite. The Dark venom ceased trying to infect her, retreating back into Ben's veins. But still, she felt it being drawn out, dissolving into nothingness.

Klendra stared in rapt fascination as a third figure, transparent like a ghost, wreathed in blue, appeared behind Rey. He didn't speak, at least not that she could hear. He laid his hands over Rey's.

As Anakin concentrated on removing the Darkness, Rey cast her consciousness inside of Ben, working her way through his body starting with his toes. The poison retreated from her presence as she worked her way through, her Light repairing nerves and tissue as she went. Upon reaching his chest she paid special attention to the heart muscle and its damage.

She now had it contained solely in his neck. Curiously, it hadn't spread upward into his head, only down towards his heart.

"Because you were in his mind Rey. The bond between you kept it out. It's why you felt as though the connection broke. It's not, just preoccupied."

Ben followed his father back to the cockpit, his veins filled with a curious warmth. The old smuggler sat in the copilot's seat. "The auto-pilot's out. You take the pilot's seat."

Figuring out where he was going with this, Ben took hold of the controls. The thrill of fulfilling his childhood dream of flying his father's ship overtook him. Memories flooded him, of sitting in his father's lap explaining the various controls to the young boy. Later memories took over, memories of him sitting in the co-pilot's seat, feet barely touching the floor as Han allowed him to handle the simplest of tasks, such as monitoring the systems to make sure everything was operational. Once, he'd even let him fire the lasers. Never had he felt more important.

Ben twisted the large ship through the asteroid field suddenly around them, as though he'd been flying it his whole life. Dodging asteroids left and right, up and down, he made his way through at a speed anyone else would consider reckless, but not the father and son currently in the cockpit of the fastest ship in the galaxy. This didn't even scratch the surface of what they could do.

"Careful. Ease up on the throttle." Han guided, beaming in pride as his son dodged a particularly fast moving asteroid. "You really have become a great pilot, the best in the galaxy."

"Thanks." Ben replied, not breaking concentration when he finally heard the words he had once so longed to hear.

All too soon the asteroid field was behind them, leaving them floating in empty space.

Han reached into his pocket, removing the set of golden dice he'd won the _Falcon_ with, fiddling with them, unable to meet his son's eyes. "I've never understood the Force, what it meant, how to use it. I thought it was a bunch of mumbo jumbo. When your mother and Luke decided you should train as a Jedi, I wanted to say no. But, your power had gotten so out of control, we started to fear what might happen. So, I agreed, thinking they knew best." His voice broke. "I wasn't a good husband or father, I didn't know how to be."

He pressed the dice into his son's bare palm. "Do better than me, be better than me. Take care of Rey, take care of your family."

Ben felt the call back to the plane of the living, back to Rey. But he couldn't go, not yet. "Dad, I..."

"I know."

Rey's concentration nearly broke as she struggled with the last few wisps of Darkness, sweat and tears dripping down her cheeks, a sob escaping her throat, only Anakin's control saving her.

"You're almost there Rey." he coaxed. "Just a little more."

With a howl like a rancor, Rey tore the last of it from Ben, a ripple emanating from her that vibrated throughout the entire ship, nearly knocking Klendra from her feet.

Anakin retreated from the battlefield that was Ben's body, leaving Rey alone. She needed to open her eyes, she knew, but she was afraid. Afraid of what she'd find.

"Hey sweetheart."

Eyes flying open, Rey was greeted by Ben's easy smile, his face miraculously free of the scar she had marked it with a lifetime ago. "

She resisted the urge to throw herself on top of him and kiss him senseless. Instead she opted to squeeze his hand, stopping when Ben winced in pain..

Ben unfolded his hand to reveal a set of golden dice, dents in his skin formed by Rey's pressure.

"You need to rest Rey."

She smiled through tears, he'd nearly died but he was still more worried about her. "I think that's my line."

"What are you talking about, I've never felt better."

An obnoxious pounding on the door to the suite interrupted them followed by the nasally voice of General Hux, words muffled through the door. Ben groaned.

Silently, Rey rose, gliding past an awestruck CMO Klendra to the main door. It opened mid-bang, Hux's hand colliding with air instead of steel causing him to teeter, a squad of troopers at his back.

"It's about damn time!" Hux fumed. "Where's Ren? What was that disturbance? I knew it had to have been you, you filthy scav....."

The General's words were cut off as he was lifted high into the air and tossed against the opposite wall, hard enough to knock him out, a trickle of blood near his temple. "Get him out of my sight." ordered Rey.

The stormtroopers couldn't move fast enough.

Closing the door, Rey returned to Ben's room, pausing to look at Klendra. "Thank you. For helping."

The older woman bowed. "I did very little, Your Highness."

"More than you know. You should probably head back. Hux should be at the medbay any second."

"Fuck him." the physician spit.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't mention this to anyone." Rey stared at her feet.

"No one would believe me anyway."

Without another word, Rey kicked off her boots and crawled under the covers, curling into Ben's strong arms, sleep overtaking her in seconds.

Klendra removed the various monitors and tubes from the Supreme Leader's peaceful form, now that he no longer had need of them careful to avoid Rey.

Try as she might, she could not comprehend what she had seen, only that it was a miracle at work. She would have to be content with that. Inevitably, her comm buzzed, informing her that an unconscious General Hux and five visibly terrified stormtroopers had just arrived.

Two forms invisble to her eyes watched her leave before eyeing the sleeping couple.

"What, I don't even get a thank you?" complained one.

"I think you should probably let it go, Anakin." answered the tall greying Jedi by his side.

Sometime later, Rey rolled in Ben's arms, neck stiff from the odd position, whacking Ben in the face with her loose hair. She reddened as Ben lifted the stray strands from his eyes, brushing them back from her face.

Ben moved in closer, resting his chin against the top of Rey's head, his aura peaceful and content.

"Rey?"

"Hmmmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	47. Rumors

Lt. Shiro had been on his third drink when a strange shockwave rippled through the ship, nearly knocking him out of his seat. He looked at the drink in confusion. Apparently they had gotten significantly stronger.

"What the Hell was that?" his buddy asked loudly making him realize it wasn't the drink after all. No alarms sounded and no one else seemed too concerned about it so he shrugged it off.

"Probably some test of some kind. Anyways, back to the Princess..."

"Ah, c'mon Shiro, we all know she didn't smile at you, stop trying to pull a fast one on us." interrupted his other companion.

"It's true!" indignation in his drunken slur. He'd been replaying the incident to his two best friends, a stormtrooper nicknamed Diggs and another lieutenant called Reus.

"Sure it is." Diggs mocked. "We believe you right, Reus?"

Reus didn't answer, apparently distracted by the curvy ensign getting a glowing purple drink at the bar. Diggs laughed. "Komi? Please Reus, you'd have better luck with the Princess according to Shiro."

"Yeah, right. Komi, come sit with us." Reus motioned to the blonde. Much to his surprise, she actually took a seat at the table.

"What's going on boys?" she asked as she sipped her drink.

"Get this, Shiro here is trying to tell us he spoke to the Princess, and that she _smiled_ at him. Isn't that hysterical?" Reus slapped his knee as Diggs joined in the laughter.

But Komi, far from laughing, turned white as a sheet taking a big gulp from her drink. Reus leaned over Komi. "Shiro also says she's really pretty, which I do believe, after all I don't think the Supreme Leader would be shacking up with someone who is ugly. What do you think Komi? Do you know anything about the Princess or the Supreme Leader?"

Even in his pleasant stupor, Komi's response surprised him.

"I can't say." she stuttered.

"Aw, c'mon, we won't tell. Give us the story." Diggs encouraged.

Shiro didn't have time to ponder further as five stormtroopers from the CV unit, the unit that served as guards to the higher ups walked in, looking particularly ragged. They always had some good stories to tell.

The five elite troopers took over the table next to the group, tall drinks in their hands. Shiro could just overhear their hushed whispers.

"Man, I don't know what to think." spoke a tall, muscular man with dark skin as he downed his drink in one go.

"That was crazy. I didn't know _she_ could do that." replied a thinner bald man.

The third, a broad shouldered woman shook her head. "They said she was a Jedi, I didn't really believe it until now."

"Hey, what's going on? Something happen?" Diggs asked the group. They all stared at him.

A second woman answered for the group. "We were on duty serving as guards for General Hux when that shockwave happened. He ran straight to the Supreme Leader's private floor going on about the Force and treason." she rolled her eyes as she took a long draw from her drink.

"When we got there, the Princess answered the door to the Supreme Leader's private quarters." the thin man picked up the story. "Hux started yelling at her. And she... she picked him up, but with her mind y'know, and tossed him against the wall."

"Knocked him out cold." Interrupted the fifth man.

Despite his rapt attention to the unit's story, Shiro couldn't help but notice Komi was even paler.

"Wow." Diggs replied, clearly impressed. "Shiro has a story about the Princess too. Says she's really nice. Tell 'em Shiro."

"Knocking General Hux _is_ a nice thing to do." Shiro responded dryly eliciting a laugh from the combined group. Of the High Command Hux was easily the most despised. The Supreme Leader at least usually left the low levels alone whereas Hux deliberately provoked them.

At that moment an exhausted looking medical technician that Shiro was friends with stumbled up to the group, slouching in her chair. "You are not going to believe what just happened."

"Hey, bartender, another round for the group on me." Reus shouted.

This was shaping up to be a good day.

*  
Ben hadn't been joking when he told Rey he'd never felt better. Whether that was from Rey's healing or his father's, he wasn't certain. Probably some combination of the two. The next morning he climbed out of bed like he was going to take down Palpatine and his fleet single handed. The feeling had only intensified when he looked in the mirror and saw, to his shock, his face was once again smooth, Rey's mark completely gone.

Rey, on the other hand felt awful. She'd expended a great deal of energy as she had during her saber building ritual and would be bed bound for at least the day.

Despite his peak physical health, he was furious. Klendra had transmitted a copy of his bloodwork and it had turned up something truly unusual. While not a perfect match, the venom in the bite was almost identical to that of a bane back spider, a native of Dathomir. He'd never seen one but Luke had described them as being huge, big enough he surely would have noticed it. They also weren't Dark and would not have been able to use the Dark side as a weapon. This left two possibilities; either he'd been bitten by a tiny close cousin of the bane back spider or one that had been modified by a Dark-Side user. Whatever the creature's origin it's presence meant only one thing: Someone had tried to kill him. Or worse, tried to kill Rey.

Currently, his only purpose for living was to find out who and eliminate them from the equation before more damage was done. He'd been bitten either on Kloss 2 or on his ship after. Logic dictated someone had put the insect on his ship and if so, it may still be there. He'd start there and work his way backwards. He entered the bedroom to check on Rey, finding her propped up on her elbows against the black pillows.

"How ae you feeling?"

"Like a speeder ran me over." she answered.

"I'm not surprised. You're going to be tired for a bit."

"Ben, what happened... last night? You were poisoned, but there was Dark in it."

He had debated whether or not to tell Rey about the attempted assassination deciding to wait until she was feeling better. She was not a very good patient under the best of circumstances, and that was not now. She'd probably walk into a wall and knock herself out looking for the bastard in her current state. Then there was Han....

"I think I was bitten by something, a creature that can use the Dark side of the Force."

He reached out to her mind with his Force not enough for a full mind-trick, just enough to influence her already exhausted mind to sleep. "I have a lot to take care of today. We can talk more about it later."

"Hey can you do me a favor and grab the Jedi texts from my ship, along with my data pad? They're in one of the drawers under my bunk."

"I can. I need to visit my ship anyway."

She leaned back against the pillows, clearly drowsy. "Thanks. I need to thank Anakin too."

Ben's ears pricked at the sound of his grandfather's name. "What about Anakin?"

"He helped me save you." her words barely audible through a huge yawn.

With great difficulty he tore himself away, his hands balled into fists so tight his knuckles were turning white in their black leather gloves. He'd find whomever it was and end it for good. He had an obvious suspect, but it was almost too obvious.

Ben entered the empty hangar cautiously, the visor on his helmet set to infrared, looking for anything warm. Finding nothing, he cast his awareness out for anything alive in the area. He wasn't sure whether to be disappointed or relieved when he found nothing. It was also not surprising. What he was looking for would be small enough that he'd need to be very close by, especially if it was able to use the Dark to hide. He double checked his pockets for the items he had prepared prior to coming. Maybe he should wait for Rey to recover. If he was bitten again, she couldn't save him as she was now.

_You're the Supreme Leader, you're not afraid of a puny insect._ He mentally scolded himself.

He decided to check Rey's ship first and grab the texts, then search his own. He hadn't set foot on her ship, meaning the spider was probably on his, unless, Maker forbid, there was more than one. He typed in the security code to unlock it, making a mental reminder to have both ships' security enhanced after this incident. Actually, Rey could probably come up with a way to do it and not alert anyone on board.

Her ship was identical in layout to his yet somehow felt very different. Maybe it was the colors or maybe it was just her feminine energy. He took a seat on one of the couches, adopting a meditative pose. Reaching into the endless flow of the Force, he isolated himself inside a bubble containing only himself inside Rey's ship. He felt every inch of the ship, from the hydraulics that controlled the entryway to the plasma cylinders powering the ion cannon. A soft glow near the front could only be those books she wanted so badly. Any other time he'd be fascinated at the books' ability to absorb the Force, but not today.

Again, he found nothing. Picking himself up off the sofa, he moved to Rey's cabin, the ship silent except for the clacking of his boots on the durasteel floor. Like the rest of the ship, Rey's cabin felt foreign, probably because she'd spent more time in it than he had in his. Though still quite bare, she'd clearly added a few personal effects. There were three drawers under her tightly made bunk and she had not specifically told him which one they were in. The first drawer contained a spare change of clothes in tan and cream, the colors favored by Jedi; and a blaster. The second held a spare set of linens, duplicates of the ones already on the bed. Mixed in with them were two rougher woven blankets, likely something she'd acquired during her time with the Resistance.

The third contained the books, eight in total, all thick and bound in various materials. Despite himself, he couldn't help but be struck by the beauty and power of the books as they whispered to him of secret knowledge. He was looking forward to hunting through them with Rey more than he cared to admit. Underneath the books was the satchel that she likely used to carry them in. As he stuffed the books and data pad into the bag, he noticed a small silver disc at the very bottom of the drawer. A holochip.

Curiosity and got the better of him as he activated the holo inside. It was a simple still picture, of Rey, Dameron, FN-2187, Chewy, and the girl known as Rose in the lounge of the _Falcon,_ smiling at the recorder. Judging from Rey's hair and clothing, he guessed it was from a time not long after the Battle of Crait. He silently returned it to its original position, unsure of how he felt about its presence. It was probably harmless, a simple reminder of people she cared about.

On his way out, he noticed the door to one of the crew cabins was slightly ajar. Had someone else been aboard? He had to know, telling himself it was to check for possible sabotage and not to see if someone else had slept here. Neither, it seemed, was the case. Rey appeared to have been in the process of converting it to a workshop. Carefully organized crates of tools lined the walls, all cleverly magnetized or tied down to keep anything from shifting during a rough flight. He'd be willing to bet twenty credits the drawers and closet contained even more tools. She'd even bolted a hinged length of durasteel to the wall, creating a fold-out table.

_Once a Scavenger,_ _always_ _a Scavenger._

"Hello." spoke a small mechanical voice near the ground, making him jump. It belonged to a small strange looking droid, apparently consisting of only a single wheel and a cone shaped head. He recognized it as one of the droids she'd negotiated to free when she'd been captured. "I am Deo."

"What are you doing here?"

"I am helping Rey."

"Why are you still on board the ship? Why didn't you come up with her?"

The little droid rocked back and forth on his wheel.

"I am helping. Keeping watch. I like her."

Ben knelt down to get a closer look at the strange little thing, wondering what it actually did. It didn't look like any astromech he'd ever seen.

"You said you're keeping watch?"

"Yes."

"Has anyone else been here, besides me?"

"No."

"Why haven't you done anything to stop me?"

"You are Ben Solo. Rey said you are allowed."

"What would you do if I weren't allowed?"

"I'd call her." A small green light started blinking near the droid's mouthpiece.

Once again, he had to give Rey credit, he never would have thought to get a watch droid, much less equip it with a comm.

Ben reached out to examine the comm more closely.

The droid rocked backwards. "No, thank you."

At that, Ben couldn't help but feel kinship with Deo. "That's all right, I don't like to be touched either."

He rose to his feet. "Keep an extra close watch. There are bad people here."

"Yes."

Despite Ben's influence, Rey didn't sleep long, her subconscious plagued by nightmares, the black sheets becoming a tangled mess as she tossed and turned. She had so many questions about last night; what happened, how it happened and why it happened. She considered trying to channel Luke or Anakin for an explanation but as neither had appeared she didn't consider it likely they'd respond. Perhaps Leia might know something.

She thumbed in a quick message to Leia, knowing it was unlikely she'd respond any time soon. She was very busy after all.

Rey rolled to Ben's side of the bed, his natural scent, woody yet sweet, surrounding her. She curled around the pillow he used the most, breathing in deep. It calmed her restless spirit, warming her.

Ben cautiously moved through the black and red halls of his own ship, his awareness cast wide. There was definitely something on board. Something tiny but Dark, appearing like a speck of dust in his mind's eye. Whatever it was, there was no way he could find it, not without it taking days.

Luckily, he didn't have to do it himself. He reached into his pockets and pulled out several small round spheres. He depressed a small button on each one, the spheres suddenly sprouting legs as the came to life. Hunter droids that greatly resembled the spider they were being sent to find. He watched them scurry off in every direction before turning to leave the _Dark Star,_ the stack of books in his arms.

Given General Hux's uncanny ability to know exactly when Ben was in the private hangar, the Supreme Leader was beginning to suspect he had a spy watching it at all times. Today was no exception as the ginger haired general met him near the door, the crown of his head neatly bandaged. "General Hux. Funny that I should see you here."

"I just returned from a brief trip to the _Leviathan_ in the Five Points System to oversee its new crew." Hux answered in his usual nasally drawl of contempt.

"I see. May I inquire as to how you were injured General?"

Hux's face darkened. "As if you didn't know." he spit.

Ben was happy the mask hid his genuinely confused features. "I am sure I don't know what you're talking about General."

"Really? You're going to tell me you don't know about your little pet Jedi tossing me down the hallway when I came to see what caused that commotion last night? Really Ren, I would expect better of you."

For once Ben let the General walk away unharmed. He was too stunned and too proud of Rey to do anything. But, as Hux marched to the hangar's entrance he realized there were far too many people in here for his comfort.

Using the Force to hold the books he commed Lt. Mitaka. "Lieutenant, Hangar 24 is now to be designated as the personal hangar of the Supreme Leader and the Princess. I want it emptied of everything but the two _Tau Strikers,_ my personal _Upsilon_ shuttle, and my personal _TIE Silencer._ I also want all the access codes changed. Immediately."

"Yyyess, Supreme Leader


	48. The Scars We All Wear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy time near the middle of the chapter

It was after dinner time when Ben returned to his room as evidenced by the one eaten meal and the one cold meal on the table. Rey wasn't in the bed, the sounds of gently sloshing water giving away her location in the refresher. He set the ancient books down on the bed, intending to check on her. She was reclined in the huge bathtub, frothy white bubbles hiding her body from his suddenly hungry eyes, the assassination attempt suddenly no where near as important as his desire to press his lips to the soft curve of Rey's neck.

Rey started as she realized he was there, instantly calming. Ben knelt next to the tub, brushing her wet hair back from her eyes. She leaned into the touch, nuzzling his large hand.

"Join me?"

Ben grinned as he removed his shirt. "Is that a request or an order Your Highness?"

"Both." Rey's eyes sparkled as she moved forward in the large tub to give him room as he slid his long legs around her. She settled back against him, her hair slick against his chest. He absent-mindedly stroked the side of her neck as he closed his eyes, truly relaxed for the first time in days.

He ran his finger along the soft curve of her neck to her hard shoulder, her wet skin like velvet against his calloused fingertips. He dimly noticed her shoulder was more pronounced than before. "You've lost weight again," he commented, the barest hint of disapproval in his voice.

"Have I? I've been training so much I haven't noticed. That must be it." She responded absent-mindedly.

Rey leaned forward to select a bottle of soap off the edge of the tub, her warm weight disappearing. Ben dragged his fingertips to her shoulder and then her spine, causing her to shiver despite the heat of the water. He bit the inside of his cheek hard enough to draw blood at the sight of the thick welts of scar tissue criss-crossing the skin.

Ben didn't mind scars, in fact he was something of an expert. He himself had plenty and he knew Rey did too. He'd been present when she received the one on her right bicep. He'd seen nicks and scratches on her forearms and a slice mark on her calf. Her right side, front and back was peppered with marks of varying sizes from the incident on Bracca, though Klendra's expert work had kept them minimal. He considered scars reminders of both lessons learned and a victory over whomever or whatever had given it to him. Even the one Rey had given him, the one she had somehow removed along with the venom, had meant that he'd survived her attempt to kill him. But these served no purpose, no lesson except for a young girl to submit to a coward to avoid being hurt.

He wasn't sure of Rey's exact age, he hadn't asked as one thing he had learned from his mother was it was rude to do so. It was possible even she didn't know but Klendra had guessed she was around twenty which seemed about right. Given the fade and size of the more recent looking ones, they were about four years old, meaning she would have been about sixteen when she received them... which meant that she was even younger when she received the others. He realized he was wrong about finding the would-be assassin. What he really wanted was to eviscerate the person or persons that had dared treat her that way - slowly and with as much pain as possible.

Rey's voice cut through his dark thoughts like a lightsaber. "Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Think like that." Rey settled in against him. "And for what it's worth, Chewie ripped his arm off."

In his mind's eye he replayed the memory she had shown him on the shuttle back from Mustafar, the one where she'd been grateful to Chewie after he was done ripping some paunchy alien's arm off after he touched her. "Thank him for me."

He laid his large hand across the nape of her neck, his middle finger over her spine, thumb under her ear.

_Maker, she was tiny._

The thought only added to the Darkness within him.

"I should have been there, to do it. I should have found you sooner," Ben admitted.

"Despite not knowing I existed?" she half-teased.

"I knew you existed. I didn't know who or where you were, but I knew you were out there and I knew you were in pain and I never looked," regret laced Ben's words.

Rey turned into him, her shoulder pressed into his chest, her cheek resting against his flat pectoral. His strong heartbeat thumped in her ear. He loosely draped his arm around her, his hand coming to rest on her bare hip. "Nothing that happened to me was your fault. Bad things happen every day. And if not for those things, I wouldn't be here now."

Her own heartbeat quickened as he rested his lips against her temple, his breath hot in her ear, his voice soft. "How do you do it Rey? How do you go through such terrible things and yet still be so bright?"

_How did she do it?_

"I don't know." she admitted. "I'm not sure I am bright, I don't always feel that way. I just know I want to do right by the people care for."

It was becoming harder and harder for Ben to concentrate on Rey's words as she laid her hand against his bare thigh, waking him up in more ways than one. She removed it to retrieve the forgotten bottle of soap, envy of the bubbles and water droplets that were allowed to touch her overtook him. She handed the bottle to Ben.

"Can you get my back?"

  
Ben took the bottle from her, squeezing a small amount of the soap directly onto her shoulders. He set the bottle down, using his long fingers not only to lather the soap but to work out the knots in her muscles, the tissue softening as he worked his way along. Rey groaned as he worked, furthering the heat building in his blood.

He slid his hand under the water following the curve of her collarbone until he found her breast practically begging for attention, gently cupping it as his thumb found her already budding nipple.

Rey stiffened then relaxed against him, a deeply held breath escaping her lips. With his thumb he traced slow circles over the hardened skin while his other hand worked its way further down Rey's body, settling against the folds between her legs, one finger parting them at the top to find the bundle of nerves hidden so well in them.

Rey visibly jumped but Ben held her in place as he began lightly pinching her nipple rolling it between his fingertips in the way he knew she liked as his fingers lightly stroked her swollen nub, the mewling sounds she was making let him know he had found the right spot. He planted a light kiss under her ear. "Something wrong?" he asked in faux innocence. He could feel her unraveling in his arms, their bond humming with the ecstasy they both felt, washing away the recent stress.

Rey didn't answer as she had lost the ability to form words, her climax already building in her toes. She moaned his name as the wave of heat broke over her which encouraged him to continue. She could feel Ben's erection pressing against her back as she reclined against him, her hands squeezing the flesh of his thighs as she rode out the sweet wave.

Perhaps because lovemaking had been so new to her when she left she hadn't realized how much she craved it until Ben had begun his slow seduction. It was apparent though, that Ben had. His need for her laid open like an empty box that only she could fill.

Once the initial high wore off she looped her arms around his neck, sliding her slick body along his causing him to mumble as she moved against his manhood. She crashed her mouth on his, slipping her tongue between his lips.

Ben slid his hands down her sides leaving a trail of foamy bubbles before his hands slid under the water down to her backside, kneading the soft skin as he pulled her against him. Rey happily obliged taking it a step further as she slid her hand between them, holding his cock against her slick stomach as she moved against it, his breathing becoming ragged against her mouth.

"Fuck, Rey."

"You like that?" she asked despite knowing the answer.

"You know I do." his voice thick.

"Mmmm. You'll like this even more."

Rey placed her hands on the edges of the tub on either side of his face, hauling herself up, causing her left breast to dangle ever so tantalizingly in front of his face. Unable to resist, he leaned forward, taking the rosy bud into his mouth, nearly causing Rey to fall.

He caught her before she could fall, his arm looped under her ass as he continued to lave at first one breast then the other feeling Rey's release building again, her breathing labored and ragged.

Rey pulled herself away, straddling his lap with her shaking knees. With one hand digging into his shoulder and the other holding his cock in place at the edge of her folds she slid down onto it, sheathing him inside her. Ben called out her name like a prayer as he threw his head back over the edge of the tub, his eyes nearly black with lust. She sat still for a moment as her body adjusted. She began to slowly move up and down on him using his shoulders for leverage, losing herself in the pleasure it brought them both.

"Like this sweetheart." His fingertips dug into her hips as he guided her to move not just up and down but also forward and backward in the circular motion he had taught her their first night together. She pressed up against him, her wet breasts dragging across his chest as she kissed him ravenously, never breaking their rhythm.

Ben cradled the left side of Rey's face as he kissed her, his palm against her jawline, fingers in her hair, his thumb under her chin. He broke the kiss, using pressure from his thumb to gently pull her head to the side baring her graceful neck. He pressed his lips to her neck savoring the feel of her on his lips, the taste of her on his tongue.

His fingertips dug hard enough into her hips she was certain it would bruise but somehow the pain only added to the pleasure she was feeling. He was nearly there, she could feel it in the way his body was tensed up and the way his dark aura crackled at the edges as it mixed with hers.

She cradled his head between her hands, thumbs against his now perfectly smooth cheeks as she pressed their foreheads together, increasing the pace they'd set until she was nearly breathless. "Like this cyare?"

"Just like that." Ben's husky voice cracked as he answered making Rey feel powerful in the knowledge that she could turn one of the most feared men in the galaxy into such a beautiful mess.

She sunk her teeth lightly into Ben's bottom lip when she once again felt that wonderful heat building in her toes. Time stopped for a moment as Ben held her to him, their gazes locked as they simultaneously reached that highest of highs. She collapsed against him, her muscles suddenly like jelly.

Ben cradled Rey to his chest, his head thrown back, eyes closed as his heart rate and breathing returned to normal. "Maker Rey, I'm starting to think you're trying to kill me."

Eventually Rey stood, removing a towel from the rack next to the tub. Ben was treated to the sight of Rey toweling off, his stamina already returning. "Damn, you figured out my plan." she teased.

He stood to join her, water dripping off of him in thin rivulets.

"I suppose there are worse ways to go."

Several hours later, Ben and Rey were reclined in their bed each with a book; Ben with one of the ancient texts and Rey with _The Stratera._ Ben was growing frustrated with his lack of progress with the heavy book, even with Rey's notes. It clearly had more than one author as the handwriting and language were wont to change at random. From Rey's calm aura, it seemed she was having more progress than he was. He leaned over her shoulder surprised to find that it was written in an older style of Galactic Basic. While easily hundreds of years old, it was also significantly newer than the other texts.

"What's that?" his curiosity piqued. "It doesn't look like the other texts."

Rey sighed, setting the book down. "It's not, I received it at the end of my training but I haven't had a chance to study it yet. I know I should be working on the others but I just don't have the energy." she admitted.

Ben had almost forgotten that training was what had taken her away from him. His mind was suddenly glowing with curiosity. "Tell me about your training."

Rey thought for a moment, trying to decide where to begin. "When I got to Vatleria, I found a temple there and a woman named Myim. She was a Force ghost. She said it was time for me to train with her."

"What temple?" Ben asked.

"The Temple of the Sentinel. It's also called the Temple of Balance. It's beautiful. There's all these statues and a reflecting pool that the light bounces off of to make a perfect mix of light and dark areas. It's like nothing I've ever seen." she replied breathlessly.

"What did you learn?"

"Practiced with my saber... a lot. I learned something called Form IV with my saber as a single and as a staff. I also learned Jar'kai using them separately." she grinned a little sheepishly. "I'm not that good yet."

Ben looked impressed. "Those are both difficult saber forms to master. If you're even proficient you've accomplished more than many fully trained Jedi. Did you learn anything other than saber forms?"

Rey was afraid he'd ask and even more afraid to tell him. As much as she loved Ben Solo, Kylo Ren still lurked beneath the surface waiting to be called to action. If she wasn't careful, she could provoke that deep pool of Darkness within him. But, keeping it secret could do even more damage. "I learned to touch my Darkness, how to do it without being consumed by it."

"That's impossible, Rey." Ben replied though she could hear that he suddenly wasn't completely sure it was impossible.

"I thought so too, but Myim taught me how. The trick is to focus it to building something good."

"I have never heard of any Jedi school of thought that allowed for that."

"I.. guess it was banned long ago, Myim, my teacher, said that anyways. Things weren't always so black and white. Jedi used to be able to find a grey area so to speak."

_"There is no peace without a passion to create_."

The words sounded like power as they sat upon her lips, enthralling Ben even more. "Where is that from?"

"It's from the code of the Sentinel, the Grey.

_Flowing through all, there is balance_  
_There is no good without evil_  
_There is no peace without a passion to create_  
_There is no passion without peace to guide_  
_Knowledge fades without the strength to act_  
_Power blinds without the serenity to see_  
_There is freedom in life_  
_There is purpose in death_  
_The Force is all things and I am the Forc_ e

Rey's recitation triggered Ben's memory of his conversation with Ahsoka, she had encouraged him to see the Balance that Rey seemed to have found, something he hadn't really believed was possible. But he could feel it flowing through Rey, a new kind of power, one that he was determined to discover for himself.

"The ancient texts talk about it a lot, about finding the Balance, what I could read anyway. It seems like the strict adherence to the Light the Jedi require is a newer ideology that strays from the original teachings." she picked up the book she had set aside. "This book, the one Myim gave me, goes through it in detail. I've only read the first few chapters, and it's mostly a recap of what I already know, but there are some new things, specific ways to meditate I didn't know."

Ben had one more question, one more thing he had to know. "Do you worry you'll fall to the Dark-Side?" his deep voice soft.

Rey paused, chewing her bottom lip in the way Ben knew signified she was thinking. "It's easier now, now that I know the truth, about my parents, why they did what they did. It's like you said, they sold me to protect me from Emperor Palpatine, they gave their own lives to protect me. They knew Ochi was on their trail and that even life as an indentured servant on Jakku was better than being dead." Rey traced circles into the loose top sheet, the soft fabric folding under her fingertip. "I was afraid when you told me about Palpatine, that he's my grandfather, that I'd fall to the Dark-Side, but then I realized the only way I'd fall was if I was afraid of it, afraid of the truth. My training at the Temple helped with some of it as well, to learn to control the Darkness inside me."

Rey continued to stare at the black sheet, avoiding setting her eyes on any part of Ben. "There's something I don't understand. You said the Emperor wanted me dead because he saw what I'd become. What did that mean? What did he think I'd become? A Sith lord or a Jedi or something else?"

Ben pondered the question that he didn't really have an answer for, especially since he knew from Snoke's apparition that Palpatine hadn't initially wanted her dead. He hadn't shared that piece of knowledge with Rey and to do so now would cause more problems than it would solve. He settled on a half-truth. "I'm not really certain Rey, he didn't go into details. From what I gathered he knew you were strong with the Force even then, he probably knew before you were even born. My mother did, with me. I think he believes you'll challenge him maybe even kill him in some way. It is, after all, in the nature of the Sith to kill their Masters and take their place when the time comes. As Darth Sidious, Palpatine killed his own Master Darth Plagueis. That's my best guess."

Rey stifled a loud yawn. It had gotten late without them realizing it, both suddenly tired. Ben sat his book on his nightstand, Rey copying him before curling herself against him in the way a Lothkitten would.

_The_ _death_ _of me yet._


	49. The Temple of the Healer

Poe's feet were aching in his tightly laced boots when they finally found the temple. They'd had to park the ship several miles back and trust Finn to lead them to wherever the fuck this was. It sure didn't look like much, a small stone door set into a bowed canopy of green trees beneath Nerit's orange sky.

"This is it?" asked Rose, obviously disappointed. 

"Yeah, it is!" Finn said in awe, obviously aware of something the other two were not.

"I thought it'd be like the temple on Coruscant," Rose added.

Finn shook his head. "The temple on Coruscant is the biggest one, but there were many smaller ones scattered throughout the galaxy in places where the Jedi felt the Force very strongly. The first temple on Ach-To is small like this one."

In his first display of Force abilities to the group, Finn waved the doors open revealing a small chamber beyond lit with an unidentified light source. The door was small enough that Chewie had to duck to enter.

In the very center of the room was a huge tree of a type Poe recognized, an unetti tree like the one Luke Skywalker had given his mother. It's long branches flowed down creating the interior walls of the room. Now, Poe was impressed.

Rose seemed equally impressed as she stared around in awe. "It's beautiful." 

Finn walked around the perimeter of the room. On small plinths set into the branches were relief carvings of Jedi Healers treating patients. He took careful note of the various meditative poses the Jedi used though he had no concept of the meaning behind them. 

Once his circle was completed he turned towards the center of the room and the giant tree that created it. There was something there, something more than just the already impressive tree that Poe and Rose stood gaping at.

He came up behind Rose, placing his hand tenderly on her shoulder. "Finn, this place, it's, it's beautiful. I feel so... light."

"Me too," Poe mumbled, quiet for perhaps the first time since Finn had met him. 

Finn stepped forward placing his right hand reverently on the old tree. He could feel it, more strongly than ever. This was his destiny. Almost as if of its own accord, his hand slid down the knobby trunk of the old tree, straight to the tangle of thick roots at its base. Something was definitely there. 

With his bare hands he began to dig at the rocky soil beneath the roots. So intent was he that he didn't notice that Chewie, Rose and Poe had added their hands to his. 

It could have been an eternity or a second before his hands found the sealed durasteel box, small enough to hold in his hands. He dusted it off leaving a bloody smear across the smooth surface. He hadn't realized he was bleeding until then, his skin nicked in multiple places by the rough roots.

The box didn't seem to have a latch or button or any other means of opening. Of course not, he chided himself. Laying his hand on it reverently, he focused the Force on the seam of the lid, working it open. Inside sat one of the most beautiful things Finn had ever seen. It looked like orange fire had been encased in the cluster of crystals, the flickering light amplified by the facets of the smooth rock. 

Was this Kyber? he wondered dully.

"They're beautiful." Rose whispered. 

Poe's rough voice broke the trance of the hypnotic crystals. "Hey Finn, there's something else in here." 

That something else was a glowing blue cube, also imbued with Force energy, somehow miraculously clean despite its time in the ground.

"What's that?" Rose asked.

"I don't know, but I bet will Rey will," Finn answered. 

"C'mon guys. We should probably get out of here," Poe announced.

He was right. The feeling in the temple had changed, suddenly more menacing than welcoming as though it didn't appreciate its treasures being taken. Finn placed both boxes in his knapsack as they headed to the exit.

From atop her orbak Jannah and her crew had watched the two ships land, their four occupants following the path to the strange door that none of them had been able to open. She wasn't certain but she had an idea who they might be, as the disc shaped ship had been piloted by a Wookie, just like the famous _Millennium Falcon._

"What should we do Jannah?" asked Rife. 

"Should we kill them and take their ships or just hide?" asked Deena.

"They came with a clear purpose, to go to that strange place we found when we first came here. They're obviously not First Order." Jannah mused.

"Do you think they're Resistance?" asked Rife. 

"I think they might be. And I think that's the _Millennium Falcon._ "

A murmur of hushed tones rose at her back as the twenty-five former stormtroopers excitedly speculated.

"If they're Resistance, we should go with them!" announced one.

"They can get us out of here!" added another.

Jannah scanned the hopeful faces, praying to the Maker she wasn't about to make a mistake. She slung her bow over her shoulder. "Rife, Deena come with me. We'll wait for them to come back and see what they have to say." 

The first thing Finn saw as they trekked back to the ships was BB8 spinning towards them at breakneck speed beeping in a panic.

"BB8! What's wrong buddy? I told you to watch the ships!!!... what do you mean there are people with big hairy creatures sitting outside them?"

BB8 continued on with his story. 

"Are they First Order? Have they been aggressive?" Rose asked. "No, ok, that's good."

"They might have been stranded here," added Chewie.

"Whatever they are, they're standing between us and getting out of here." Poe proclaimed as he pulled out his blaster. Rose, Finn, and Chewy followed suit. "C'mon let's go see what they want."

In the clearing they were met by two women and one man on hairy creatures that looked a little like a falthier, but not much. They didn't have weapons drawn nor did they seem threatening. 

"Are you with the Resistance?" asked the woman in front who appeared to be the leader.

"Who's asking?" countered Poe. 

"My name's Jannah. This is Rife and Deena. We've been stranded here for months." 

Contrary to his usually suspicious nature Finn actually had a pretty good feeling about this. The group was wary but relaxed, giving off no signs of violent intentions. "We're with the Resistance." 

Jannah looked at her companions before turning back to Finn. "We'd like to join you in the fight against the First Order."

"And why should we trust you?" Rose asked aggressively. 

"What reason do we have to lie?" Jannah asked plainly, still calm.

"How many of you are there?" asked Poe, finally lowering his blaster. 

"Twenty-five, plus the orbaks." 

"Orbaks?" Rose asked as the woman patted the neck of the beast she rode. 

"We can carry the people out but we don't have room for them," Poe replied. 

"The ship we came here on is damaged but with a little work could be operational. We just don't have the parts or the tools to do it. If we can get it going, it will hold the orbaks."

Rose stepped forward, surprising Finn. "I can go take a look and see if it's something we can fix." 

Jannah dismounted, holding out her hand to Rose. "I'm Jannah."

"I'm Rose. This is Finn and Poe and Chewie and BB8."

Finn shook the woman's hand. Something about her posture seemed so familiar. "I'll come along too, I'm not as good as she is but I'm an ok mechanic."

"Rife, Deena go back to the others, tell them whats happened and to be prepared to move. I'll take them to the transport." Jannah ordered.

"Yes, Corporal." Deena answered.

Finn and Rose looked at each other. Transport? Corporal?

Finn handed the knapsack containing the cubes to Chewie. "Keep these safe."

Chewy growled in affirmation.

The transport wasn't far off from where they'd landed. They had actually flown over it, but it's black expanse had been partially hidden by the thick foliage. Finn's heart caught in his chest. It was a First Order troop transport ship, tipped slightly on its side. Rose's gasp told Finn that she also recognized it.

Finn also knew why Jannah's posture was so familiar. She still maintained the ramrod stiffness that had been drilled into every stormtrooper since they were old enough to stand at attention.

"You were First Order?" Rose accused.

"Not by choice," Jannah answered sadly, her tone easing Rose's suspicions.

"Rose, why don't you look at the outside damage, Jannah can you show me what's wrong inside?"

Rose looked grumpy as Finn walked into the transport but Finn wanted Jannah to be comfortable for the next part of the this conversation. Jannah led him to an open wall panel revealing a dark engine compartment. Finn rounded on her, "I thought I was the only one!" 

"You?" Jannah asked, equally incredulous.

"I was FN-2187, Stormtrooper."

"I was TZ-1719!"

Finn was breathless. "I never knew there were others!"

"Deserters. All of us here were Stormtroopers. We mutinied at the Battle of Ansett Island. They told us to fire on civilians. We wouldn’t do it. We laid our weapons down."

"All of you?!?!"

"The whole company! I don’t even know how it happened. It wasn’t a decision really. It was like…"

"An instinct. A feeling." interrupted Finn.

Jannah was on the verge of tears. "Yes, a feeling."

"It was the Force." Finn proclaimed.

"You say that like you're sure it's real."

"It’s real. I wasn’t sure then, but I am now. The Force brought me here. Brought me to Rey, and Poe and Rose."

"Brought you here? Is that why you came here? Because of the Force?"

"Yes. I came here for something else, but it can't be a coincidence that we found you." 

Rose entered the ship behind them interrupting the allies-turned enemies- turned allies. "Good news. The damage on the outside is minimal. With some muscle and the _Falcon_ we should be able to get it up straight again. It looks like we're going to have to clear away some of the trees to do it. How's the damage in here?"

"The sublight engine was damaged. These ships were made for short jumps from a Star Destroyer to a planet, not long deep space flights. That's how we ended up here," Jannah responded. 

Rose looked thoughtful. "Do these things even have a hyperdrive?"

"Class 8." Finn and Jannah said in unison.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "The sublight engines might be faster then." Removing an electric torch from her pack she climbed into the engine compartment, examining the components. 

Her voice echoed as she spoke from within the compartment, muffled by the torch between her teeth. "I have good news and bad news." Giving up on speaking that way she climbed out of the compartment. "The good news is, the sublight needs a couple of new gaskets and a fuse. The bad news is, the lateral thruster is toast. How good are your pilots?"

"Only basic. For short jumps, you didn't need to be overly skilled," Jannah answered.

"Can you fix it Rose?" Finn asked. 

"I can but it's probably better to comm the general and ask her to send a cruiser. They could be here, loaded up and gone before I was even halfway done." 

"Let's get back and comm Leia. With the current ceasefire I'm sure she can spare one." Finn replied.

"Ceasefire?" Jannah looked confused.

"Uh, it's a long story but with the threat from the Emperor things have gone a little, well a lot crazy." Finn internally smacked himself for giving top-secret information away so casually. 

Jannah marveled at the group as they hiked back to the Resistance ships. She couldn't believe this was actually happening! They were being rescued and by another deserter no less! Maybe Finn was right, maybe the Force was real. 

She heard a feminine voice speaking, her words illegible as they reached the landing site, the other man, Poe, replying. Finn suddenly became excited. "Rey!"

Poe was standing in front of a small transmitter, the image of a pretty woman projected from the top. 

"Hi Finn!" the projection turned to face them and Jannah instantly broke out in a cold sweat. She knew that face, she'd seen it projected numerous times during combat briefings with the explicit order to shoot on sight. The Jedi. Apparently these were not your average Resistance fighters. 

Wait, they said to comm the General, to comm Leia. They were on first name terms with General Leia Organa-Solo? Definitely not your average Resistance.

"Good to hear from you! I have so much to tell you!" Finn gushed.

"Me too, I heard you've been training." The projection responded. Finn finally seemed to remember that Jannah was there.

"Oh, Rey. This is Jannah. There is a whole group of people like me, who left the First Order," Finn added. 

"Welcome to the Resistance Jannah," the Jedi addressed her, her tone warm even through the grainy transmission. She couldn't believe it, a Jedi, the Jedi, was talking to her. None of the Resistance seemed to notice or care so this was obviously a common occurrence. She mentally slapped herself as other memories of those combat briefings came flooding back. It was known that she usually traveled in the _Millennium Falcon._

"Hey Rey!" Rose added. "Any tips on fixing the lateral thruster of a First Order transport ship with a Class 8 hyperdrive?"

"Yeah, don't bother," the projection responded dryly. 

Rose grinned, "That's what I said."

"If both Rose and Rey say it's not worth it, then it's not worth it." Finn responded. 

"I just wanted to report in. I commed Leia but she hasn't responded. If you see her, please tell her to contact me. I need some advice."

"Will do, Rey. Stay safe!" Poe said with an enthusiasm that seemed forced, something Jannah recognized as a tactic leaders used to keep their troops' morale high, something she herself had done many times. He was clearly wound tight as a spring, even more so than when they'd left earlier. 

"You too!" The projection blinked out of existence. 

"Poe, we need to contact Leia and ask her to send a cruiser. We can't get the transport running for the orbaks," Finn informed Poe.

"Then we should just leave them," Poe growled. 

Jannah's temper flared, her arms crossed firmly over her chest, "We're not leaving them."

"What are we going to feed them, there's no grass on Crait," Poe countered. She was really beginning to not like this man.

Finn looked back and forth between Jannah and Poe trying to come up with some solution, after all, Poe did have a point. Then it hit him. "Poe, Ajan Kloss."

"What?" Jannah, Rose, and Poe asked in unison.

"We're resettling the base there, right? We can set them up there."

Poe considered it. "That's not a bad idea, Finn."

BB8 rolled up to the single orbak, beeping at it when it nuzzled him. BB8 turned to Poe with a sad whistle.

"Alright already!" Poe held his hands up in mock defeat. "I'll contact the general and see what she thinks." 

Jannah remounted her orbak. "I need to get back, let the others know what's going on." She turned and urged the orbak into a trot. 

It was then that Finn finally remembered the two boxes. He turned to Rose. "Let's go find Chewie, I want to look at the crystal again." 

They found Chewie in his usual spot, the cockpit of the _Falcon_. When Finn asked about the crystals he pointed to the bag on the co-pilot's seat. Finn retreated back to the lounge, Rose following silently. 

Finn pulled the metal box out first, a small smear of blood dulling the shiny metal. Oh, fuck he'd cut his hand. He needed to get some bacta on it before it festered. Who knew what was living in the dirt here. It was strange though. He hadn't noticed any more blood and it hadn't hurt at all. He held out his palm to examine it. The small gash was completely gone as though it had never existed in the first place. He looked at the box then at his hand again,

It couldn't be. 

"Rose, look I..." he went silent as he realized Rose was standing with her back to him, her shoulders shaking as though she was sobbing.

His stomach fell to the floor. He'd been gone for days and had completely ignored her since they met up earlier in the day.

Finn returned the silver box to the bag, swinging it over his shoulder as he stood. From behind he wrapped his arms around the woman he loved more than anything in the world breathing in her familiar scent; metal, soap, and cotton. "I'm sorry, Rose. I wasn’t thinking. I've been an ass since we got here. I just got so caught up in everything."

Rose took his hand, leading him silently to the second cabin. They were both silent for a moment before Rose finally spoke as she stared at the floor. "Do you still want to be with me? Now that you have the Force?"

Finn's heart shattered at her words. 

How could she even think that?

He took her round face in his hands, searching her deep brown eyes. "Rose, if I ever had to choose between you and the Force, I'd give it up in a heartbeat. I'm sorry. This is all so new and then I got excited meeting other deserters, but none of that is fair to you. Please forgive me." 

Rose smiled as she wiped away her tears. "I do. Forgive you. I just.... it's been hard, even more than usual, with you and Rey both gone, and the Emperor. It's just gotten to be too much."

Finn pulled her close, her head resting against his chest. "I'm not going anywhere for a while. I'll be here, cya'rika." 

Rose leaned up to kiss him, softly at first but more urgent after a few seconds. Finn returned it, suddenly hungry for the feel of her. 

Maker, how could he have ever prioritized anything else, even the Force over this?

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. It was Poe, yelling through the door. "I just reached Leia. She's sending a ship. We're to gather up enough food for the beasts for a couple of days so we can get started with the new members before taking them to Ajan Kloss. We've got a lot to do."

Finn liked Poe, if not for him he'd probably have been stuck at the First Order forever. He was tied with Rey for the status of "best friend". But right now, at that moment, Finn wanted to strangle him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the things I disliked most about the sequels, aside from the ending, was the total lack of development of Finn. They established him as Force sensitive then did nothing. Why? He totally deserved better. 
> 
> Any theories on what happens next or Finn's place in this story?
> 
> What does everyone think of the book thus far?


	50. Mystery Solved

A loud thud sent Ben tearing from his office and into his bedroom. Rey was still on the bed where he'd left her, her face white, the heavy book she'd been reading on the floor. "Maker, Rey. What's wrong?" 

She pointed to the book. "I, I found it."

"Found what?" he picked the book up and handed it to her. 

She quickly flipped through the ancient pages. "The dagger. I found it!"

Ben's heart froze in his chest at her words.  _ Finally.  _

She settled on a page, flipping the book so he could see it. Sure enough, there on the page was an illustration of the dagger, Sith runes and all. It did look a little different, like someone had tried to disguise the real thing with the strange hilt, but i was definitely the same dagger. No doubt Sidious had disguised it when giving it to Ochi. The writing around it however, was gibberish. On the page opposite was a drawing of what looked like a valley. 

"What's it say?" he asked.

"I don't know. We were never able to translate this book. Threepio says it's a cipher. It's why I never really did anything with this one. From the illustrations, I think its a list of artifacts or instructions or something." She flipped a few pages back. "See?" it was an illustration of a Jedi holocron opposite an illustration of a cave.

He'd noticed she'd skipped another illustration, one that looked vaguely familiar. "What's on that page?"

"This one?" She flipped to the page in question.

For the second time in five minutes, his heart stopped. "That's a Sith holocron." 

"A what?" 

"The Sith made holocrons too, like the Jedi. They were a little different."

"So... right in a row, we have a Jedi holocron, a Sith holocron, and a Sith dagger.... Ben, I think this is some sort of guide... to what or where I'm not sure." she spit out excitedly. 

"I think you're right." Ben grabbed his data pad. "What else is in there?"

They spent several hours at Ben's desk sorting through the pages of the book, scanning the fragile paper with the data pad so as to not risk the pages. Ben set the data pad to search the archives for some translation or a hit on the images but didn't expect to find anything. So they worked with what they already knew and had, creating a list of it all. 

"So far, we've identified a Sith holocron, a Jedi holocron, and the dagger we already have." Rey recited. 

"We think we've identified a different dagger, but nothing about where it is or why it's important." Ben added, projecting the image of a sleek dagger so unlike the jagged one they already had.

"We have no clue what this is." Rey pointed to a strange illustration of a double sided pyramid that was slightly open. "Looks like a box of some kind."

"Then we have  _ these."  _ he projected out images of what appeared to be four different landmarks. 

"The landmarks were on the opposite page of each artifact, except for the box we can't identify. Maybe where they are, or were?"

Ben nodded, rearranging the images in order, matching the object to it's possible location. "We already have the Jedi holocron that appeared to be in a cave but apparently Sidious already had." 

"We already have the Sith dagger that apparently Sidious found in a valley." Rey added. 

"We don't have the unidentified dagger that's on a cliff somewhere." Ben lamented. 

"I think it's a Jedi dagger." Rey mused. "A Sith holocron and dagger, and a Jedi holocron and dagger." she muttered.

"That would make sense. Equal and opposite." Ben agreed. "We also don't have the Sith holocron that's in what I think is a lake. A black lake....." 

It was Rey's turn to be concerned as Ben went white. "Ben, what's wrong?" 

"I know where the Sith holocron is. That's Lake Natth, on Ambria." He smacked himself on the forehead. "Of course, these are all places that are sacred to either the Jedi or Sith! The Jedi holocron, that's the Kyber cave on Ilum. The Sith dagger was somewhere in the Valley of the Dark Kings." Rey must have looked confused as he hurriedly added. "The ancient burial ground of the Sith Lords."

"So, the Sith holocron is at this black lake?" Rey questioned. 

"Yes, Lake Natth. Ambria is another Sith world. They say there are Dark spirits trapped inside it." 

"Sounds like a fun trip." Rey added dryly before frowning. "Assuming someone else didn't find it first."

Ben nodded. "Right. That just leaves the Jedi dagger. But, I have no idea where this could be. Not somewhere I ever went with Luke..." 

Luke's name jarred something in her memory causing her to grin. "No, but I did. That's Ach-To, where the first Jedi temple is. I  _ know _ Sidious never found that." 

"Ach-To." Ben repeated, hearing for the first time where Rey had been with Luke.

"So then what's this? And where?" Rey pointed to the final image, which lacked a potential location.

"No idea. Maybe we'll find something at one of the other locations." Ben looked worried, his handsome faced twisted into a frown.

"What's wrong?" she took his large calloused hand in her own equally calloused hand. 

"I'm not worried about the Jedi dagger, but the Sith holocron.... Ambria, Lake Natth specifically is very dangerous. Even Luke wouldn't go there."

"We'll face it together. We have to."

At that exact moment, Rey's comm beeped, indicating an incoming transmission. "It's Leia. I commed her earlier to see if she had any ideas about... about the venom. Which we still... haven't talked about."

_ They still hadn't talked about a lot of things.  _ Both Force-sensitives had the same thought at the same time, though their other thoughts went in different directions. So much had happened, to them both. One day, most of it with Rey asleep had not been nearly enough time to share all that had happened.

Ben exhaled slowly. It was time to tell Rey exactly what they were dealing with. "Let her through."

She gave his hand a light squeeze. "I'm here."

With the press of a button General Leia Organa-Solo's projection appeared.

Leia had been concerned when she saw the message from Rey asking for a call. Even more so after Poe reiterated the request on Rey's behalf. Having banished everyone from her office, she finally initiated the comm, her hands trembling most uncharacteristically. She relaxed when both Rey and Ben had appeared looking apprensive but otherwise fine. 

Rey wasted little time. "General, we have something we need to ask you about. Ben was bitten by something, something Dark. The venom and the Darkness nearly killed him."

"Rey saved me." her son added quickly.

_ That girl truly does perform miracles. _

"Do you know what?" Leia asked.

Rey opened her mouth but it was Ben who answered first. "Yes, and no." Rey looked at him perplexed. "I didn't get a chance to tell you. The bloodwork Klendra ran came back with a near perfect match to a bane back spider."

Leia was as confused as Rey. "Ben, those are huge, and they don't manipulate the Dark-Side like that. Besides, have you been anywhere near Dathomir?"

"Exactly." Ben replied dryly. "Which means either the bane back has a much smaller cousin or a Dark side user manipulated one. And somehow it found its way onto my ship."

Rey gasped.

Leia felt her blood run cold. "Someone tried to kill you."

Ben nodded. "Yes, as far as I can tell, just me. The spider was still on my ship, I have hunter droids looking for it as we speak. I didn't sense one on Rey's ship."

"Have you heard of a smaller, what did you say, bane back, Leia?" asked Rey. 

"No, but I know someone who might. Years ago I spent some time on Dathomir with a group of witches known as the Singing Mountain Clan. I haven't been there in years but someone may still remember me."

Ben and Rey frowned. "The Singing Mountain Clan are generally good, they're warriors through and through but they're not Dark-Side users like the Nightsisters. While I was there they mentioned another clan of Dark users called the Spiderclan. They domesticated the spiders of Dathomir and wreaked havoc among the other clans. If there are any answers to be found, it's there."

"Great. We have to go to Ambria and Dathomir. Not places I ever wanted to set foot." Ben complained.

"Ambria? Why in the name of all that's good would you ever set foot on that Force-forsaken place?" 

Rey and Ben looked at each other, but it was Rey who answered. "We've been chasing down a lead on something that could help us defeat Sidious, at least that's what Luke said. From what we know we need a Jedi holocron, a Sith holocron, a Jedi dagger, and a Sith dagger. We already have the Jedi holocron and the Sith dagger."

"Sidious had them." interrupted Ben, running his hands through his hair in frustration leaving it sticking up at odd angles, a habit he'd had since he was a boy. "We've traced the Sith holocron to Ambria and the Jedi dagger to Ach-To. And now we need to go to Dathomir."

"No you don't." Leia replied calmly. 

"Yes, we do Mother. If we don't next time they may succeed." 

"You don't have to go because I will go." she answered, stunning Rey and Ben into silence before they both started talking at once. 

"We can't ask you to do that General."

"It's too dangerous."

"The Resistance needs you." 

"It's a First Order problem."

"Enough." Leia admonished with a wave of her arms. "I have contacts on Dathomir, I know where to go, who to see, and what to look for. I will NOT be going alone. It's a short enough trip that my officers can hold everything together. Time is running out and the less time everything takes the better." Leia smiled wryly. "Besides, I'm going crazy on this base."

Rey and Ben looked at each other before turning to her. "Be safe General."

Rey's heart felt like it was in a Force Choke hold as Leia's projection blinked out. "I really don't like this." 

"Neither do I, but you know as well as I do there is no point in trying to talk her out of it." Ben answered.

There really was no denying the truth of that. She thought about scolding Ben for not telling her about the spider sooner. Instead she put her mind on the mission at hand. "What do we need to prepare to go to Ambria?" 

"It's at least a  two-day trip, maybe three. I need to  make preparations with the  Supreme Council beforehand. Earliest we could leave is tomorrow. Did your new training give you anything that might be useful?"

"Maybe. One of the biggest parts of the training is to be able to touch the Darkness but not be consumed by it. I actually learned some Dark-Side techniques while there. It's all about the Balance. Maybe it will help."

Rey levitated Myim's chest from the corner she had stashed it in over to her setting it gently on the ground. She retrieved  _ The Stratera  _ from the bedside table setting it next to the chest before opening it.

"What else do you have in there?" he asked, clearly intrigued by the strange mask on top. 

"Just training and ceremonial robes." Rey lifted the bundles of clothing carefully.

"Ah. So are you going to start wearing a mask now?" Ben teased though the irony was not lost on Rey.

"Regularly, no. But, for certain things, maybe. Myim said I'd get used to it but I never did."

"It takes a while." Ben grinned before his comm went off and he went to his office and closed the door. Rey folded the ceremonial robes and placed them back in the chest, the golden mask on top but left out the two sets of training clothes and the plain white helmet.

Ben emerged a few moments later, his face and aura troubled. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Allegiant General Pryde has requested an emergency council meeting, he didn't say why but Pryde is much more efficient than Hux is so its likely important." 

Rey groaned.

"I know, but we can use it to our advantage. Announce that we're leaving again and the attempted assassination. It might flush the snake out."

Rey fixed Ben with a look as flat and dry as the Goazan Badlands. "You know it's Hux, right?"

"I'm almost certain of it, but I want to catch him red-handed. If I just arrest and execute him straight away it will cause unrest amongst my other officers."

"So you want to make him nervous?"

"Exactly. And to determine if he had help."

"Can't you just read his mind for the information?" Rey asked, the memory of Ben trying to force his way into her head they way he had to Poe sending a shiver down her spine.

"Unfortunately, not. Snoke trained each member of the  Supreme Council to resist that technique, in case any of them were ever captured by Skywalker or another Force-user. He had... other... ways of getting information out of us."

Rey sighed, "So what's the plan for this meeting?"

"We hear Pryde out, demand that the assassin be found, and announce we're leaving for several days."

Rey stood, yawning as she stretched. "I have a feeling there's going to be more to it than that. But, I'll go along with it."

* 

Ben surveyed the ten officers in front of him, his eyes boring into General Hux as he seethed at the man's relaxed countenance, wanting nothing more than to rip it off his face. He lost himself in that thought, envisioning Hux's eyes bulging as he choked the life out of him with his own hands. Maybe he'd even remove his gloves so he could feel Hux's pulse wane then stop with his bare hands.

Pryde interrupted his violent daydreams. "Supreme Leader, there has been some discontent recently amongst the troops. Several companies have deserted on the battlefield and rumors spread like wildfire throughout the Order. I believe measures must be put in place to bring them back in line."

He could feel turmoil in Rey's essence though her face gave nothing away. Her expression was as unreadable as the mask she'd shown him earlier. He knew she was thinking about her friend, FN-2187 and his dramatic exit from the Order. It seems he had inspired others to follow in his footsteps. "Do you have any suggestions, Allegiant General Pryde?"

"I have two actually. I believe some of the problem as of late has been boredom as we have scaled back operations in preparation for Exegol. As you have chosen Chalcedon to be the new First Order capital and Epiphany to become a secondary location, I suggest we begin cleaning out the shadowport on Chalcedon and assign the lower level troops to begin the groundwork for the fortresses as designs have already been approved. It will be easy enough to call them back when the time comes."

The turmoil in Rey's Force became full-blown fury at the revelation that the First Order, that he, was planning on expanding to a ground base. She must have been taking lessons from Leia as her face remained emotionless despite the waves of contempt being directed straight at him. 

_ Rey, its... _

Rey banished him from her mind so quickly it left him reeling. 

"I will consider it Allegiant General Pryde. What is the second?" Ben prayed to the Maker that the vocoder disguised the panic in his voice. The last thing he could afford right now was to look weak in front of his subordinates.

"They need to be reminded who they're dealing with. Many of the rumors have been about the Princess and doubts about her abilities and power. More recent recruits do not have anything as a frame of reference for the might of the Supreme Leader. To that end, I think a display of power is in order. A mass execution perhaps..."

Despite her end of the bond being completely closed, Ben could feel Rey seething at the idea. Pryde wasn't wrong. Perhaps the troops did need a refresher, but he knew as surely as he knew his eyes were brown that Rey would never agree to what Pryde was suggesting. And if Rey was to be his second, it was important she was feared and respected as much as he was. He felt his Force Darken at the thought of Rey being disrespected

"I agree with you Allegiant General Pryde that the troops could use a reminder but I don't know that a mass execution is the answer at the moment." Ben looked in Hux's direction. "If anyone has any concerns regarding the Princess's abilities I suggest they ask General Hux."

A collective chuckle went around the room as Hux's face turned the color of the Praetorian Guards' armor, though he remained surprisingly silent as he fumed under the bandages.

Ben stood from his throne, Rey following suit. "I also have an announcement. There was a recent attempt on my life that was only unsuccessful due to quick action on behalf of the Princess. This would-be assassin will be found as will any other conspirators and dealt with accordingly. To that end, my Knights will be looking into it as I expect all of you to be."

"Of course Supreme Leader. This cannot stand!" exclaimed General Entonon, perhaps a bit too loudly. 

"I leave it to you Allegiant General Pryde, to begin the investigation. Is there anything else?" 

Admiral Rixod stepped forward. "I have good news Supreme Leader, your new flagship is expected to be completed within the next standard week."

_ Fuck _


	51. Dark Confrontation

"Rey, Rey wait!" Ben called desperately as the Jedi stalked out of the lift. She rounded on him, Darkness in her eyes.

Rey's boiling aura reached a level of rage even he wasn't aware she could reach... and she'd nearly killed him multiple times! The meeting could not have possibly gone worse.

_Rey was right._ He thought bitterly. _There was more to that meeting than just hearing Pryde out._

"You've been keeping this from me?!?" she screeched, her face flushed red. The only one who had ever had the power to truly terrorize Ben was Snoke but Rey was quickly approaching that level.

"You don't understand."

"What don't I understand Ben? I thought we were passed this. Here I have been thinking we could have a future together and you've been making plans to expand this awful thing?" there were tears of rage in her eyes now.

Her stinging accusations put Ben on the defensive.

"I was hoping in time you'd understand how good this could be. Imagine if we could rebuild the First Order into something good, something that made the galaxy better and there was no need for the Republic? It's like you said Rey, using the Darkness to create something good."

Rey stood perfectly still despite her aura turning like a hurricane. Her voice took on the deadly calm of an executioner reading off a list of charges before swinging the axe. "You're not seeking to build something good you're still seeking peace through domination. I told you before Ben, that will not work and I have no intention of trying." Without another word Rey turned on her heel, entering her own room with the equivalent of a slammed door.

Ben knew better than to follow her. He also knew that if he couldn't calm her down before they left tomorrow they had no chance of surviving the trip to Ambria.

Rey threw herself on her bed, hot tears blurring the blue and green of the comforter into one teal color.

**HOW.COULD.HE????**

The Light had grown in him so much since she'd come here, it was almost equal to the Darkness. Enough that Rey had let down the walls she had so carefully constructed over the course of her life, enough that she'd let him in. Had she made a mistake as Poe and Finn believed? Was she foolish to think he could ever change?

She was sorely tempted to run, to take her ship and leave. But, she couldn't go back to Crait. Though she had never told Ben the location he had surely figured it out by now, he'd been in her head often enough. He'd regress even further back and she had no doubt as Kylo Ren he'd make good on his long ago promise to chase her down. He'd probably hurt her friends too. Rey was suddenly painfully aware that she was probably the only thing keeping him in check. In so many ways, she was still just as much a prisoner of Kylo Ren as she had been the first night she'd slept in this room.

Her hesitancy to run extended deeper than those very real fears. After all how could she run when even now, as angry as she was, she could feel the Force pulling her towards him? But she wouldn't, _couldn't_ stay as his prisoner. She'd never let him control her, either as Ben Solo or Kylo Ren.

_Never._

The acrid smell of burning plasteel filled Ben's nose in a cloud of hazy smoke.  
Smoldering gashes covered the walls, sparking wires the floor. The training room was completely destroyed, more thoroughly than he had ever managed before and his rage was no where near sated. In a high pitched howl of frustration he removed his leather gloves and launched himself at a pillar that was somehow still standing, beating it with his bare fists.

_Why couldn't she see that everything he had done he had done for her?_

_He had killed Snoke for her!_

_He had met with Leia_ _for_ _her!_

_He was rebuilding the First Order for her_!

Ben sank to his knees, sweat and fine rivulets of blood pouring down his bare chest. He hadn't even realized he was bleeding from the multitude of tiny scrapes along his body from the shards of metal and plasteel that had flown through the air like shrapnel due to his brutal assault on the equipment. He hadn't even felt them hit.

His hands were bleeding too, in between the swelling bruises caused by the infuriatingly still standing pillar. He rocked back on to his heels, refusing to let loose the hot tears at the corners of his eyes.

He'd been like that only a few moments when the sound of the heavy door opening shocked him on to his feet. Rey stood in the doorway wearing the same brown training robes that she had during the Force visit after she left the Temple. She held her saberstaff loosely in her right hand. Something about her stance instantly put Ben on the defensive, his thumb on the igniter of his own lightsaber.

She looked around the room in obvious disapproval, angering and shaming Ben at the same time. But it was sadness he saw in the depths of her hazel eyes when they finally settled on him.

"Why Ben?" she asked with an obvious catch in her throat.

Ben relaxed his stance but still held his lightsaber close. He couldn't, however, make his voice do the same. "For you, Rey! Everything I've done in the past year, I've done for you. Why can't you see that?"

"Don't." she warned, her finger pointing at him accusingly. "Don't say that. It's a lie and you know it. Every fucking thing you've done, you've done for yourself."

Ben took a heavy step towards her. She looked like she was about to step backwards but stopped herself. "I fucking killed Snoke, I'm rebuilding the First Order from the inside out to better fit with your views, Hell I met with my mother **FOR YOU!"** Rey flinched as he shouted but didn't back down, which for some reason angered him more. He could feel the Darkness working its way through him clouding his vision in a haze of fiery red though his tone was as cold as ice. "I told you once, that if you stayed I'd build your vision. It's not my fault you refused and while I said I was willing to work with the Resistance I **NEVER** said I was giving up the First Order. You don't even want to talk about what happens after Exegol until it's over which makes me wonder if you want this, want me, at all. You said you've been thinking we could have a future together, well that's fucking news to me. I'm not going to be left with nothing when it's over." Ben realized he'd take several more steps towards Rey, only a few feet remaining between them.

Ben's words cut like daggers, wounding her which only made her angrier, like a cornered animal ready to claw its way through its adversary. She gripped her saberstaff so tightly the leather laces groaned. "I told you I loved you Ben. I thought any reasonable person would take that to mean I wanted a future together, but I suppose reason never has been your strong suit. I've told you time and again that I don't want to rule. I was a fool to think you'd actually listen." her words dripped with such contempt it was hard to believe only hours ago they'd been snuggled up in bed together. Her voice grew louder even as it dropped an octave. "Now I find out that on top of kidnapping their children, you're not only occupying two planets but actively taking over and forcing people from their homes to build, what? A fortress? And you're developing a new ship with even deadlier weapons? You shouldn't be surprised that I'm fucking pissed off Ben. In fact, you knew I would or you wouldn't have kept it from me!" She was screaming now, her staff suddenly lit, the heat from its golden blade matching the heat from the pent up anger and hurt roiling through her arteries.

It was Ben's turn to ignite his saber, its spitting red blade showering him with sparks. It hadn't killed in sooo long, it practically begged for blood. "BOTH PLANETS ARE EMPTY EXCEPT FOR A SMALL SHADOWPORT ON CHALCEDON, THE SHIP WILL HAVE THE EXACT SAME TYPES OF WEAPONS AS THIS ONE, AND I STOPPED THE RECRUITMENT OF CHILDREN AND ORDERED MORE CLONES!"

"YOU'RE LYING!" Rey screeched like a banshee as she lunged forward, twisting her staff to strike high. Ben barely blocked, only just managing to sidestep as the other end of her staff swung low towards his knees.

He recovered quickly, blocking a strike that would have decapitated him had his battle precognition not kicked in. He had to hand it to her, she had significantly improved during her time at the Temple. Whomever this Myim had been, she knew what she was doing. The sudden realization that someone else had taught her these moves only angered Ben more. **HE** should have taught her these techniques. He didn't know why he hadn't realized it sooner, how wrong it was that someone else had not only taught her but taught her so well as the Dark whispered to him that she had been meant to be _his. His student, his partner. HIS EVERYTHING!_

It was Ben's turn to take the offensive as he pushed Rey backwards taking as much ground as he could get. His essence touched hers, sending shocks of electricity through him, in the most amazing way. He could feel the Darkness coursing through Rey now, the very Darkness he had once sought to show her. He couldn't help but grin. She just looked so damn beautiful with that strong Dark passion in her eyes. It made him want to rip her clothes off.

Rey seemed to sense his thoughts, growing even angrier at the realization he was enjoying this. The floor rumbled beneath her as it absorbed the excess Force of her fury. _She'd show him._

As the Supreme Leader and the Last Jedi dueled many floors above him, a figure slipped through the shadows and out the door to the hallway towards the small hangar that now held the officer's shuttles, a briefcase clutched in his hands. General Hux knew his days were numbered the second Ren said he survived the assassination attempt. As much as he detested Ren he knew he wasn't stupid enough not to suspect Hux.

_Those damned witches. They had assured him their little creature would solve all of his problems._

It was Hux's power of observation that had gotten him as far as he had come within the First Order. He wasn't physically the strongest man in the First Order, he didn't have fancy powers, he wasn't handsome or charismatic. But he was an expert in the field of human nature and an expert at picking up the subtleties of human behavior that betrayed a person's emotions and intentions.

He thought he might be able to take down Ren on his own but after seeing the Jedi girl in action, he knew there was no way he could get rid of them both. Even Ren was afraid of her. Few would have picked up on it, what with the mask and all, but Hux had seen Kylo bend in submission before the Supreme Leader Snoke several times, including when the little bitch had escaped Starkiller. Ren had feared Snoke, as any sane man would; as he himself had.

But, he'd also seen Ren terrified once before, on Crait when Luke Skywalker had marched to face down the entire First Order. Ren had feared the supposedly benevolent Jedi Master even more than he had Snoke.

During their earlier council meeting, Hux had sensed that same subtle change in Ren's demeanor, in his posture after Pryde had spoken of building the capital. She didn't say anything, but it was clear to anyone watching, truly watching, that the girl hadn't known and she wasn't very happy about it. Between Pryde and Denos practically worshipping her and Ren fearing her, Hux knew he was in over his head.

But, he had prepared for exactly this occasion. As long as the blonde tramp showed up, he'd be fine. Hux's breath caught in his throat as he realized the hangar wasn't deserted, releasing it only as the familiar silhouette and long blonde hair came into full view. She had her back to him, which was just as well. He was nearly soundless as he drew the small blaster from the pocket inside his jacket. She turned towards him at just the last second, fear and cold realization in her eyes before going completely blank as Ensign Komi Litzan fell to the ground, a smoking hole in her chest.

Hux opened the loading bay to the single seat _Phi-class_ shuttle, securing the briefcase holding a small fortune in credits in the overhead compartment before returning to the hangar. He seized the girl by her ankle, dragging her into the loading bay. Hux wasn't looking forward to traveling with a corpse but it was necessary to get rid of the body. A missing ensign was easy enough to explain, an ensign's body less so, especially one that had attempted and by all accounts nearly succeeded in seducing Kylo Ren.

After her failure to do that, the little idiot turned her sights towards Hux. Hux had enjoyed toying with her for a time, even convincing her to plant the spider that was _supposed_ to kill Ren. But now, she was nothing but a liability.

He secured the body to the floor of the craft with several straps meant for tying down large pieces of luggage. He didn't need her bouncing around the loading bay making a mess.

He made his way to a storage closet, retrieving a small mouse droid to clean up the blood splatter left by Komi's body. Blasters cauterized instantly but shot straight through the heart could leave a small splatter as the powerful muscle pumped one last time before the vessels were seared shut by heat.

"Going somewhere General Hux?"

The calm, cold voice froze Hux in his tracks.

He turned to face his questioner. "Allegiant General Pryde. I have been called away to the Five Points System. I should return soon."

"Really? And that's why you're traveling with a corpse?" Pryde's voice remained calm.

_So he had seen. No point in keeping up he pretext._

"Look Pryde. It's over. It won't be long and Kylo Ren will know, if he doesn't already. I'm not sticking around to find out. You'd do well to do the same." Hux spit.

Pryde removed a blaster from his own jacket, pointing it squarely at Hux. "He only suspects you Hux. Denos and I were very careful to keep our own hands out of it."

Hux sneered. "So you think. Put that thing away Pryde, or you'll give us all away." Hux rolled back his perfectly starched cuff, revealing a small glowing orange dot embedded in his wrist.

A lifeline.

Pryde lowered the pistol.

"Good idea, Pryde. You see, this monitors my entire body. It's linked to a data file embedded in multiple places. A data file containing the security footage I had deleted, records of our conversations, every bit of evidence I have linking you and Denos to the failed assassination attempt. If I die or am paralyzed, or incapacitated in any way, that file is leaked." Hux grinned triumphantly. "And we all go down. So, either you can kill me now, or I can disappear. You never hear from me again and we all go about our lives."

Pryde stared coldly at Hux, angry at himself for not foreseeing this. Apparently, for all his egotism, Hux was smarter than Pryde had given him credit for. As much as he'd been looking forward to the maggots sticky end, he couldn't risk that file going public. He'd come much too far for that. Besides, once Ren was deposed Pryde would have nothing to fear, he could find Hux then. He'd have all the time in the world to make Huxley suffer. "Scurry along then, like the rat you are."

Hux didn't turn as he backed into the loading bay, pulling the lever to close the door, confident that his time would come eventually.

Rey somersaulted over Ben as he charged at her, a smoking piece of her tabard landing on the floor as it was severed by his saber. She twisted her wrists as she landed, separating the staff into its two component sabers, assuming the starting stance for Jar'kai. He could predict her staff movements too easily, she needed to give him something he couldn't predict.

As the two Force-users faced each other, neither making the first move, Rey saw through the bloody haze of the Dark over her eyes. What was she doing? She was trying to kill Ben!

_No. Not Ben, Kylo Ren._ The Darkness crooned in her ear. _You must kill him, for there to be the peace you so desperately yearn for._

Peace. Peace. Yes. She did want peace. And what he was doing, what he was building was the opposite of peace. It was tipping the Balance. It needed to be gone.

With her arms outstretched, she twirled in the spinning movement the Jar'kai style was famous for, becoming a whirling cyclone of golden light.

Ben dodged her attacks, copying her earlier movement by somersaulting over her, preternaturally graceful for a man of his size and build. He immediately swiped at her calves, a movement she predicted, drawing her ankles to her knees in a hop, bringing her left saber down to block his strike further.

Rey dropped to her feet, flipping backwards out of his reach, stopping again to face him.

It was Ben's turn, for the red veil to lift from his eyes as he stared into Rey's eyes. Her yellow eyes.

Ben gasped at the sight of Sith eyes in her place of her normally green-gold hazel ones. It had been fun at first, goading her into a Dark rage, seeing her new powers in person, but he had gone too far this time. Much too far.

He disengaged his saber. "Rey, stop." he pleaded.

It wasn't Ben's voice Rey heard, but Myim's, cutting through the black fog enveloping her mind.

_What had she done?_

Rey disengaged her sabers, her shoulders slumped. Without a word she turned to leave.

Ben was relieved to see the green return to Rey's eyes, relief that was short lived as he felt her aura drain of both the Dark and Light, leaving her an empty shell of herself.

He called to her as she moved to leave, closing the short distance in three long strides, though he didn't touch her, he was close enough her hood brushed up against his bare chest.

"I can't do this right now, Ben. I need to.... I don't know what I need but it's not this." emotion choked Rey's voice.

He nodded in understanding. He recognized this look, he'd worn it the night he killed his father. Rey hadn't killed him, but she'd wanted to, badly enough to let the Dark take over. When the Dark retreated, it had left her empty and cold.

He stepped backwards. "Do what you need to do."

Rey hurried from the room, the door closing behind her with the finality of the executioner's axe dropping.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	52. Seek the Balance

Rey sat with her knees to her chin on the floor of her room. She stared out the huge view port, watching the stars blink in and out amongst the moving asteroids. The entire time she had been with the First Order, the _Steadfast_ had been docked in the same location, a desolate stretch of asteroids between Hutt Space and the Outer Rim. She wasn't sure why this particular ship hadn't moved in the weeks she'd been aboard. Probably because it was the current capital of the First Order, though not for much longer it seemed.

No matter how desperately she tried to shut it out her brain kept forcing her to relive the events of the past few hours. She wasn't even sure what had come over her, why she went to confront Ben in the first place, why she'd attacked him. What was even scarier though, was how good it felt to let the Darkness loose. Her time with Myim had taught her to touch it, to carefully harness the power of the Dark, but it had broken away from her, consumed her in exactly the way she'd spent months learning to avoid. And she'd done it to Ben.

She tried to tell herself that he had started it, started it by lying to her. It was partially true, but it wasn't the whole story. Ben had goaded her, taunted her until the Darkness flooded her like a broken dam in the midst of heavy rain.

_But she had gone to him with ill intent._

She rolled herself onto her side, still in the fetal position but with her cheek pressed against the cold marble floor. She'd been taught keeping the Balance meant all things in moderation, but it had become painfully clear there was too much of everything right now.

_Too much at stake._

She could feel Ben down the hall, his dark aura a thunderstorm of emotion. His end of the bond was open, but she couldn't reach out to him without opening her own and she did not want him in her mind right now. In fact that was the last thing she wanted.

Myim's parting words flashed in her mind. _This place will be here when you need it and so will I._

Should she go back to the Temple? Would she find the peace and Balance there she so craved at the moment? She barked out a laugh. She'd only left the Temple a few days ago, though in truth it felt like eternity. How had she lost it so soon?

She stared cross-eyed at the patterns in the marble, white and black swirling together reminding her of the reflecting pool in the Temple proper.

Rey pulled herself up into a sitting position, her legs crossed in front of her. Vatleria was an eight hour flight one way, a trip she didn't have time to make. Luckily for Rey, there might be another way to go about getting the answers she needed.

Rey reached out through the Force getting lost in the white light that surrounded her as she moved deeper into the endless flow of the Force.

"Be with me. Be with me. Be with me."

Ben reclined on his sofa, long legs dangling over the side. He took a long draw from the bottle in his hand, the strong Chandrilan whiskey burning his mouth. Ben rarely drank, it impeded his powers making him feel sluggish and weak. But he needed it tonight, needed the numbness it could offer him.

_What had he done?_

It had always been in his nature to push past the boundaries of whatever was in front of him. He'd done it to his parents, to Luke, even to Snoke, and now Rey. Rey had been the most pliant, her boundaries often bending instead of breaking against his will; but even she had a breaking point and he'd finally found it.

No, that's not true. He had found it, twice before; the first on Starkiller base and then on Pasaana. Both times she channeled some manner of the Dark-Side, with the desert being the far more impressive of the two.

_Until this._

Rey had closed the Dyad bond off tight, but he could still sense her on the other side of the wall, a strangely hollow shell of her usual self as though she'd cut herself off from not only him, but the galaxy at large.

He slammed the bottle down onto the table hard enough to shatter it. Ben cursed as the blood red liquid sloshed over his bruised and scabbed hands irritating the damaged tissue.

As he ran them under the running water in the refresher he looked at them closely his eyes lingering on the perfect scar encircling his left wrist like a bracelet. Klendra's work was so good he often forgot that there were mechanical pieces under the flesh holding everything together. It was strange that Rey's healing had removed the scar from his face but not his wrist. Or maybe not, he still had all the others he'd collected over his life.

_She'd removed the one that she associated with Kylo Ren._

Ben winced as he dried his hands, trying and failing to be gentle with the cuts and bruises. He sighed, trying to think of another way to find peace now that the bottle had been shattered when an idea finally fought its way through the fog of his mind.

He silently made his way to his office, surveying the secure boxes laid out along its length. Normally he would have reached for Vader's helmet but instead took out the Skywalker legacy saber.

He sunk to the floor in a meditative pose opening himself up to the flood of Light and Dark. With some luck the Force would have some answers.

White light penetrated Rey's eyelids, the sound of distant footsteps telling her she was not alone. She opened them to find herself standing in a round glassed in room atop a high tower overlooking Coruscant. She realized she was in the Jedi Temple as it once had been, before Sidious. In the very center was a holotable surrounded by chairs. Sitting in two of those chairs was a young man with red-blonde hair and matching beard dressed in Jedi robes and a Togruta woman in light grey armor.

She must have looked as shocked as she felt as the man chuckled. "I assume you were expecting someone else. Please, have a seat."

"I... uh... hadn't really thought about it." Rey stammered.

"I think you were expecting Myim to answer, no?" the Togruta asked.

Rey felt sheepish. "I was thinking of her, but I didn't really ask for her. Umm.. who are you?"

The Togruta smiled. "I am Ahsoka Tano and this is Obi-Wan Kenobi."

_Obi-Wan. Rey had heard that name before._

"Obi-Wan, you trained Luke?"

"Yes, I did. Many years ago. I trained Anakin as well. Ahsoka here used to be Anakin's apprentice before she left the Jedi Order."

Rey was even more shocked, looking at the other woman. "His apprentice? Why would you leave the Order?"

"I was framed for a murder and the Council wouldn't believe me. I was later found innocent because of Anakin, but I couldn't bring myself to stay after."

"Not supporting Ahsoka was one of the gravest errors in judgement I ever made." Obi-Wan looked at Ahsoka sadly. "Looking back, it was all part of Sidious's plan to isolate Anakin. I do hope you can forgive me Ahsoka."

Ahsoka smiled, though there was a sadness in her eyes. "All was forgiven long ago. While it's important to remember the past it doesn't do to dwell in it."

Rey finally found her voice again. "Why are you here now?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "You tell us. You called, we answered."

The Togruta turned her blue gaze to Rey, understanding in her eyes. "You feel as though you have lost your way."

Rey looked at the floor, scuffing it with her boot. "I fell to the Dark. I nearly killed Ben. I don't know what happened."

"It happens to the best of us Rey. I did the same thing when Darth Maul killed my Master. The important thing is you came back from it." Obi-Wan replied.

"But you killed an enemy, I nearly killed someone I love. And the worst part is..."

"You liked how it felt." Obi-Wan interrupted. "That's how the Dark gets you Rey. You recovered this time."

"Your Darkness told you to kill Kylo Ren, not Ben Solo. You can't separate them from each other. If you continue to do so, the Dark will eventually win. You need to reclaim the Balance. And so does he. "

Rey frowned at Ahsoka, who continued. "He's currently trying to be both Ben Solo AND Kylo Ren. Until he chooses, really chooses, this will continue."

"You've let this become personal Rey, and in a way it always was, and because of the Dyad Bond it always will be. But for now at least, you must separate the personal from the professional, the emotional from the logical." Obi -Wan advised.

Rey was confused. "But, Myim taught me to use my emotions, to channel them into something good."

"You can have your emotions Rey, but you must Balance them with logic. _There is no peace without a passion to create_ _...."_

_"_ _There is no passion without peace to guid_ e." Rey finished for Ahsoka, feeling even emptier than before. She looked away. "Thats what happened, isn't it? Too much passion, not enough peace. That's why I....." Her voice lowered to a near whisper. "I didn't want to create, I wanted to destroy."

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka wore matching expressions of sympathy.

"Let me ask you something Rey, hypothetically." Obi-Wan added. "You want Ben to give up and dismantle the First Order. Why?"

Rey was shocked by the question, wasn't it obvious? "Because the First Order is evil, they kill and destroy and ruin lives everywhere they go."

"Do they though?" Ahsoka asked. "The First Order came about because of a power vacuum created after the fall of the Empire, one the New Republic failed to fill. What happens if the First Order falls? Will history repeat itself?"

"I've seen what the First Order has done, what it can do, what they did to the Hosnian System." Rey spit.

"What Snoke did." Obi-Wan corrected. "Ben didn't lie to you when he said he was making changes. Change by definition is slow, but it is happening. If Ben continues as he is now, the First Order could exist side-by-side with the Republic."

"That's not possible." Rey defended.

"Maybe not Rey, but it's what Ben believes." Ahsoka gently reminded her. "Not everything the old Republic did was good either."

Rey was taken aback. The Republic was good, wasn't it? That's what she had always heard. Obi-Wan seemed to sense her thoughts. "Have you ever asked anyone who lived in the old Republic what it was like?"

Rey shook her head.

"I thought not." he continued. "Nowadays, the Republic is envisioned as a perfect institution that created peace and prosperity for all though that is far from the truth. The Republic had its own set of problems. Many died due to its bureaucracy and corruption. It allowed Sidious to rise and the politics of the day destroyed the Jedi Order."

Obi-Wan projected a series of truly heartbreaking images into Rey's mind.

_Slaves toiled in the spice mines of Kessel, dreaming of the day the Republic would free them._

_Rodians starved waiting for a promised shipment of supplies that hadn't come._

_Crime flourished in the underworld of Coruscant as downtrodden citizens tried to make their way in a place where the people above pretended to care, feeding them platitudes._

_The Senate cheered as Palpatine declared himself Emperor, only a few seeing it for what it really was. Padmè_ _among_ _them._

_Clone troopers occupied entire Separatist planets, the citizens dying from lack of access to the basic needs of survival._

_The people of Naboo suffered_ _as the_ _Senate refused to put an end to a blockade around the planet for fear of upsetting the Trade Federation._

These were all things she had expected the First Order or the Empire to do, but not the Republic. Not the Republic Leia wanted so badly to restore. But, Luke had something similar about the Jedi not so long ago, that they failed at their mandate.

"Now you see why I left." Ahsoka's voice laced with sadness. "With the right guidance, the First Order could be the basis for the New Republic to build off of. They have the resources and influence to do so. But first, you need to restore the Balance, within yourself and in the Force. And Ben must choose it."

"It's not fair and it's not easy, but I think you know what you have to do." Obi-Wan measured his words carefully. When Anakin and Padmè's relationship had reached a similar point, he had said and done the exact opposite of what he should have. It was a mistake that haunted him in the same way his dismissal of Ahsoka did. He wouldn't make it again.

"It needn't be permanent Rey." Ahsoka consoled her. "But, until you both find your way, this is probably best."

Rey nodded miserably as she prepared to return to her plane.

"May the Force be with you." echoed in both of their voices throughout her mind as she was once again sitting on the floor of a starship, lonely and miserable in a way she hadn't felt since Finn had dragged her sorry ass off Jakku.

Heat prickled Ben's skin as he wandered around the room he had found himself in. The square chamber was massive, yet simple, with walls and floor made of huge blocks of a red sandstone. At each corner of the room stood a 50ft tall obsidian statue of a robed figure holding a different type of Kyber powered weapon, each emitting a red glow that lit the room in a hellish red light. Twelve tall, slender pillars formed a circle in the center of the chamber, chains, manacles, and ropes hanging from them. The floor in front of the pillars sloped downwards forming a bowl in the center of the room. At the very center was an obsidian crucible buried into the floor, narrow channels cut into the floor from each pillar ending in it. Whispers in languages he could not understand floated around the room like motes of dust.

_Where was he and why had the Force brought him here? He needed to speak to Anakin._

Of course the asshole wasn't around the one time Ben _wanted_ to talk to him.

He wandered to one corner, gazing up into the masked face of the hooded statue, suddenly curious. He'd seen that mask design somewhere before. New whispers reached his ears, ones he could understand. The first sounded like Anakin.

" _The only love I feel in my heart is haunted by what would happen should I let go._ _"_

" _Then it is not love. It is a prison."_ The second voice, feminine, shrieked.

Ben spun around quickly expecting to find Anakin behind him.

"Lost, are you?" asked a small gravelly voice from near the ground causing Ben to jump in surprise.

He looked down to find a small green alien cackling with laughter. While he had never met him, Ben knew who he was, Luke had described him at length as had Rey; Jedi Master Yoda. The two others with him, however, were a mystery though he had a suspicion about the person dressed in the same ceremonial robes and mask Rey had shown him earlier. The tall male Jedi though, he hadn't a clue.

"This isn't where I expected to be is all, Master Yoda." Ben answered cooly.

The little man cackled again, glee in his voice. "Ah, know me, he does."

"Yes, but not us." The tall Jedi observed in a voice as calm as a Naboo meadow. He bowed his head in Ben's direction. "I am Qui-Gon Jin."

"And I am called Myim." answered the masked woman in an echoing voice, confirming Ben's suspicion. Three new Force ghosts.

_And all ones Rey has seen before._

Ben was a bit unnerved as he met Qui-Gon's level gaze. Ben was used to being the tallest man in the room, but Qui-Gon was as tall or maybe taller than Ben. "You helped Rey with her saber." He turned to Myim, his aura darkening a bit. "You taught her."

"Why have you called us young Ben?" asked Qui-Gon.

'I didn't call you specifically." Ben responded cross.

"Called out, into the Force, for help, you did, brought you here, it did. Answered we did."

Ben sighed inwardly. This wasn't exactly what he was expecting when he started his meditation, but it was what the Force had sent him.

Ben looked around the room again. "What is this place? And why did the Force bring me here?"

"This is Moraband. Specifically the chamber in which the ancient Sith executed captured Jedi."

Ben's mouth went dry as the dust that filled the room. He meandered back to the center of the room, now understanding the pillars' purpose. "Why show me this place?"

"It is where Sidious found the Sith dagger, which was their preferred method of carrying out the execution." Qui-Gon pointed to the crucible in the center of the room. "They used Jedi blood in their rituals."

"Show you this place, the Force did. Understand, now the dagger, you do. Call upon us, why have you?" Yoda asked.

Ben rubbed the bridge of his nose between his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. "I...don't really know." he answered lamely but truthfully. "Something happened earlier, and I don't know what it is or what to do now."

"You corrupted my student, Ben Solo." Myim responded matter-of-factly, no trace of accusation in her voice.

Ben's head snapped up to glare at her but the faceless woman never flinched.

_Of course not. She's dead._

"She came after me." he defended.

"She feels you betrayed her Ben, by keeping information from her. She still feels as though she's Kylo Ren's prisoner." responded Qui-Gon.

"That's ridiculous. She's not my prisoner. She can do whatever she wants." growled Ben through gritted teeth, his damaged hands aching as he balled them into fists. He was ready to destroy another pillar.

"Except leave." observed Yoda.

Ben's face fell, his voice quiet. "She can do that too."

"Can she, Ben?" Qui-Gon's question was surprisingly gentle. "What will happen if she does?"

Ben looked at his bruised and swollen hands, what he had done because Rey had angered him. Before Rey, it wouldn't have been just him that was hurting, anyone unlucky enough to cross his path would be sharing his pain.... if they could still feel pain. Without Rey, Ben Solo didn't exist, only Kylo Ren.

_Then it is not love. It is a prison._

Ben had sworn to follow her after Bracca. But, he had never stopped to consider what that promise was doing to Rey. She longed for him, he could feel it in his own Force. But that was the Dyad Bond. The Force had bonded them together in such a way that they would always long for each other, no matter what the other had done.

As he was, he was unworthy of that bond, of Rey's love and affection. Somewhere in the back of his mind he'd still known that but forgotten it.

Rey had feared losing her freedom, her independent nature, that fiery conviction he loved so much would be crushed by anything else.

To his horror, a vision passed before his eyes. The four statues in the corners of the room were gone. Instead, the four Sith lords they represented stood in front of a shackled prisoner. He tried to scream as he realized who it was, but no sound would leave his lips.

_Rey._

Two of the Sith moved forward, one grabbing hold of Rey's hair, pulling her head back to bare her throat. Soundlessly, the second Sith dragged the dagger across her throat, her body sagging as blood drained onto the floor, down the channel and into the container.

Yoda nodded knowingly. "Understand now, you do."

"What can I do?" Ben pleaded, all traces of pride gone from his voice.

"Seek the Balance Ben, as she does. The Balance of Light and Dark, of Peace and Passion. Only then, will you be able to coexist with each other." Myim answered.

"And may the Force be with you." the three voices chimed in unison as the red chamber faded into his black walled office.

He tried to calm his ragged breathing, taking in gulps of air as though he had just swam a mile underwater.

The main door buzzed as someone, Rey, he could feel, entered his quarters. He returned the legacy saber to its case before going to meet her in the sitting area.

She stood near the table staring at the crushed bottle of whiskey, looking up as his office door whooshed shut.

Her face was tear stained, her eyes red and bloodshot. In such close proximity, their Forces brushed against each other, creating that familiar hum between them both.

Her voice cracked. "Ben, we need to talk."

His heart crashed to the floor.


	53. Witches of Dathomir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This version of Dathomir is based on the Legends version as opposed to the canon version.

The white blurr of stars suddenly ceased as Poe dropped the  _ Falcon  _ out of lightspeed, the beautiful blue and green planet before him not at all what he expected when Leia had told them they were going to Dathomir. He dropped the ship smoothly into the atmosphere, thick white clouds rushing past. He gazed in awe at the beautiful continent laid out in front of them. "Uh, no disrespect General, but are you sure this is Dathomir?"

"This is definitely Dathomir, Commander Dameron." Leia replied irritably, her tone surprising Poe.

"I didn't expect it to feel like this." Finn's voice pained. 

Poe turned to look at the two humans strapped in behind him. Both had sweat on their brows, Finn looking like he was about to retch.

Leia patted Finn's hand. "You'll adjust soon. Where we're going it won't be so strong."

Poe looked at Chewie and Maz confusedly. "What's going on?"

Apparently neither the old pirate or fuzzball knew either, as both shrugged.

"This planet is strong with the Dark-Side." Leia explained. "It affects Force-sensitives, but it will get better the longer we're here." 

"I hope so." Finn replied through labored breaths.

The cockpit remained quiet as Poe flew along the edge of the continent, just low enough to be able to make out some of the features of the land, including a herd of some large creatures he couldn't see well enough to identify. The planet was primitive and for once he wasn't worried about ground defenses. It wasn't long before Poe saw the mountain Leia had described on their way here, its white peak enveloped in clouds. 

Poe circled the mountain three times before he finally found a clear enough patch on which to land on the northern side of the mountain.

Finn quickly gathered his gear, eager to get off the  _ Falcon.  _ As Leia had promised, the feeling had already begun to subside but he'd be far happier once his feet were on the ground. 

Once his feet hit the soft green grass the feeling subsided immediately, leaving Finn to stare in wonder at it. Leia, standing next to him, chuckled.

"The earth here at the base of the mountain absorbs the Darkness, helping to ward off the sickness. It's why the Singing Mountain Clan settled here."

Finn checked his blaster and lightsaber at his side before pulling his satchel on to rest on his lower back, the metal case containing the crystals pressing against him. 

Poe hopped down next to him as he finished securing the ship from the outside. "So, ah General, how do we find these Singing Witch people?" 

"Singing Mountain Clan, Poe." Leia corrected with a roll of her eyes. "And don't worry,  _ they'll _ find  _ us.  _ I'm sure they already know we're here. 

Poe pulled the quadnocs out of his bag as he walked to the ladder allowing access to the top of the ship from the outside. "Let's see what we have around here." 

Poe scanned the area, zeroing in on a dark mass two miles out. He squinted into the ' nocs , turning the dial to near max. What he saw nearly made him wish he hadn't. "OH, FUCK!" he shouted as he slid down the ladder. "Finn, Leia, , Maz we  gotta get the fuck out of here!" He shouted as he sprinted back around the ship to the group, furiously typing into the control panel outside the ship to unlock it.

"Poe! What's wrong?" Finn asked coming along side him.

"RANCORS, FINN! THAT'S WHAT'S FUCKING WRONG!" Poe shouted in Finn's now pale face.

The ramp finally dropped.

"Oh, shit!" Finn looked towards Leia, Maz and  Chewie , who looked surprisingly calm given that a herd of bloodthirsty monsters were headed their way. Finn's hand found the lightsaber at his belt but didn't ignite it. "General,  Chewie , Maz, did you hear him?"

"I heard him." far from frightened, Leia sounded..... amused. "That's not necessary, Commander Dameron." she admonished Poe as he drew his blaster.

_ What in the Maker's name was going on here? _

Whatever it was, it was too late as the ten large beasts closed in around them in a semi-circle, then just.... stopped. Finn had to be losing his mind as he wiped at his eyes. There was no way what he was seeing was real, it was completely impossible that each rancor could have a person mounted on its back. Absolutely impossible. However, the shocked look on Poe's face that must have mirrored his own told Finn that, whatever this was, it was indeed happening. 

Leia looked at  Chewie with a chuckle and a shake of her head. These boys still had a lot to learn.

The person on the lead rancor dismounted, their face covered by a loose cloth mask and a headress of feathers hiding the rider's gender, approached the group in a wary yet not threatening way, a bladed weapon with a long handle held at their side, as though they were also unsure what they were seeing was real.

Leia took a small step forward with her hands in front of her, making it clear that she was not only the leader, but that she meant them no harm. "I am General Leia Organa-Solo of the Resistance." she announced. "I seek an audience with Augwynne Djo." 

The rancor rider stepped forward, a feminine but tough voice coming from behind the mask. "Augwynne Djo passed many years ago. State your business." 

"I am sorry to here that." Leia responded sadly. "I met her over thirty years ago. She was a good woman, a good friend."

The rider's stance relaxed a bit at Leia's sincerity. 

"We came for information, nothing else."

The masked woman remained silent before returning to the rest of her group. Her band huddled together for a moment before she walked confidently towards Leia, her floor length purple robe flowing in the breeze.

"You are known to us, Leia Organa-Solo. Come, we will take you to our village. The Elder will meet with you and decide your fate." the woman gestured towards her rancor.

Leia bowed her head slightly. "Thank you....."

"Derwyn. And who are those with you?" Derwyn gestured towards the two still shell-shocked men, the slightly more relaxed Wookie, and the completely calm older alien."

"This is Chewbacca, Poe, Finn, and Maz." Leia answered as she motioned for the men to follow her, still looking amused. 

"Glain, Meleri, Nesta, Cadoc, the others will ride with you. I will take Leia Organa-Solo."

"Actually, Derwyn, while I would be honored to ride with you, we brought speeder bikes. Perhaps it would be best the men rode on those, so as not to wear out the rancors."

Derwyn appeared to think for a moment before answering. They were clearly uncomfortable around the rancors, and the Wookie would indeed be too heavy. "Yes, that would be fine." Derwyn approached the four riders she had called to moments earlier, whispering to them. "Keep extra close watch on them."

"What about you Maz?" Leia grinned.

"Oh, its been ages since I last rode a rancor, I can't even tell you. Let me on one, please!" Maz gestured enthusiastically.

Derwyn pointed to one of the rancors. "Nesta, allow Maz to ride with you."

The riders remounted the rancors, Derwyn offering her hand to Leia so that she might mount up behind her. "Thank you. It's been ages since I last rode one of these beautiful creatures."

Derwyn grinned behind her mask. "Hold on tight then, as Windsong here is the second-fastest rancor on the mountain."

"Oh? Who rides the one that is the fastest?" 

Derwyn's eyes, covered in black paint as they were, were the only part of her face Leia could see. They looked surprised.

"Why our leader, Seirien Xa-Djo of course."

Leia smiled sheepishly. "Of course."

The village at the base of the mountain wasn't far from where Derwyn and her patrol had found the outsiders. She had been deeply concerned as they approached the strange ship, but it did not look like the new weapons the Spiderclan had recently attacked them with and so she had not acted with hostility as would normally be her nature. That appeared to have been the correct course of action. She had a feeling she knew why Leia Organa-Solo, friend to the Singing Mountain Clan, had returned to Dathomir and perhaps they could solve one another's problem. If Seirien saw them fit at least.

She helped Leia dismount from Windsong as they reached the village gates. The woman was at least fifteen years Derwyn's senior and while still stood tall with a warrior's pride, it was clear time had not been kind, as evidenced by the cane she leaned on. The three males had caused no trouble as they followed behind, though she had been initially concerned by the dark skinned man. He was clearly strong with the Force as was Leia, though the pale man and the Wookie did not appear to be. The old woman, Maz, didn't appear to be either, but it moved strangely around her. 

Finn watched in awe as the ten riders released their rancors outside the village gates to join the herd already gorging on the carcasses of several unfortunate, huge hairy beasts Finn couldn't recognize. He was really wishing Rey was here, the Force felt so strange around him, like it was rippling water, it would have been nice to have her reassurance. 

The leader of the riders, Derwyn, led them through the small village of stone houses to the largest building in the center. He tried to ignore the whispers and stares of the men and women who lined up to watch them, but couldn't help but wonder what they were saying.

Derwyn spoke lowly to a guard at the door to the large building who then stepped aside to permit them to enter. 

The room beyond was bright and fresh, lit from the sunshine of the open windows. At the far end was a small altar with a winged statuette upon and a single stick of burning incense. Four beds lined each wall, only three of them currently occupied; a man with thick bandages over his leg, a young girl with one arm in a cast and a doll under the other, and a red-haired woman with a long gash down her left bicep. The red-haired woman was being treated by a middle-aged woman on the brink of crossing into old age, white streaks down her dark hair. She looked up as the group entered, what Finn was guessing, was some kind of medbay or hospital.

"Eirny!" Leia exclaimed as she saw the woman's face.

"Leia, it is you!" the woman, Eirny, replied with equal enthusiasm. 

The two women clasped hands. "Finn, Poe, this is Eirny, the Clan healer. Eirny, this is Commander Poe  Dameron , Captain Finn, and my dear friend Maz Kanata. I think you already know  Chewie ." 

Chewie trilled in affirmation as he patted Eirny on the back. 

"Good to see you both." Eirny beamed. "So what brings you to our corner of the galaxy, hmm?"

"Not good tidings I'm afraid. Something happened to my son, something we traced back to Dathomir. I was hoping Augwynne could be of some help, but Derwyn tells me she has rejoined the Force."

Eirny nodded sadly. "Many years ago. But, her great-niece Seirien Xa-Djo is Clan Mother now. As a friend to the Clan, I am sure she will help."

Leia practically beemed at the woman. "Thank you Eirny. Where can we find Seirien Xa-Djo?"

The healer chuckled. "Luckily for you, she's already here."

Even Leia looked confused for a moment, until the red-haired woman, her arm now completely healed stood from where she was seated on the bed, turning to reveal her face. Poe's breath caught in his chest. She was absolutely breathtaking. 

The woman they now knew to be Seirien Ka-Djo joined them at the front of the room, Eirny bowing her head slightly. Poe knew he should stop staring but he was having trouble getting his eyes to cooperate. The Singing Mountain Clan leader was tall and lithe with long wavy hair the color of fire and eyes as blue as the sky outside. She wore a cowl necked floor length sapphire robe split at the hips to show emerald leggings and low boots of some yellow scaled hide. Delicate copper bracelets encircled her toned arms matching the copper chains that hung from her slender neck. She was both beautiful and dangerous, like a dagger with a jeweled hilt. 

Leia bowed her head in respect at the young ruler; Finn, Maz, and  Chewie following suit. Lucky for Poe,  Chewie 's wrist whacked him aside the head and back to reality in time for him to lower his head what he hoped was the appropriate amount.

"There is no need for that General." Seirien spoke for the first time, her smoky voice matching the rest of her firey demeanor, a smile on her perfect pouty lips. She motioned towards a door near the small altar. "Come, we should speak in private. Eirny, I would appreciate your counsel as you know General Leia Organa-Solo better than I."

Leia chuckled. "Leia is fine, Clan Mother." 

"Please, call me Seirien." 

Seirien surveyed her visitors as they settled on the cushions set in a circle around the small round table in the small room. They were certainly an interesting group, the first of such she had dealt with in her short tenure as Clan Mother. She had heard of Leia Organa-Solo from her great-aunt Augwynne, though she had described her as a princess rather than a general. The Force moved around her like the wind around the Singing Mountain, she was clearly very powerful with it. As had been her brother, Luke, though he was not here. A shame, as she would have enjoyed meeting the famous Jedi. 

Her companions were just as interesting, though in a different manner. The dark skinned man, Finn, she had called him, was also strong with the Force as it moved around his bright aura. The Wookie's glimmering green aura gave off no trace of Force sensitivity, nor did the old alien's though it definitely felt different from the others. But, it was the man with dark curls, Poe, that  _ really _ caught her attention. He didn't seem to be strong in the Force but there was a magnetism in his dark eyes that drew her in nonetheless. Still, for now their was business to attend. With some luck, the Winged Goddess had answered their prayers at last.

"What brings you to Dathomir, Leia?" Seirien asked the older woman. 

"Nothing good, I'm afraid." Leia sighed. "A few days ago my son was almost killed. Someone had planted a small insect on board his ship that bit him. It's venom was almost identical to a bane back spider bite but infused with the power of the Dark-Side. Have you heard of such a thing?"

Seirien's face darkened. "I have. There is a coven known as the Spiderclan that lives in the wastelands along our borders. They have made friends with the bane backs as we have with the rancors. Recently, they have used these much smaller spiders against us." Seirien made a fist. "I have lost three good warriors to them."

"Seirien, this is important. Do you know how the First Order would have gotten one?" Leia asked.

"I do not. I do know that some months past a strange starship flew over our territory towards the wastes the Spiderclan calls home."

"Do you know what kind of ship?" Finn asked her, speaking for the first time in a voice Seirien found to be surprisingly soft.

"I do not. Only that it was black and folded its wings like a bird." she answered.

"First Order  _ Epsilon  _ shuttle." the man whispered to himself.

"Seirien, do you know who was aboard?" Leia asked.

"I don't. But, if you will help me, I will help you to find out." Seirien offered.

"Help you?" Leia sounded surprised. "How?"

"Ever since that strange ship flew over, the Spiderclan has become even bolder. They have new weapons unlike anything we have ever known. Help us to defeat them." Seirien pleaded. "And I will help you find the answers you seek."

"What kind of weapons?" the strange old alien asked.

"They are huge. They look like monsters but they shoot large blaster bolts. They tear through everything in their path. They've killed a half dozen of us since they came here."

"Walkers." Poe mumbled. "How many?" He asked.

"Two, that we have seen." Eirny answered. "The Nightsisters sent a message, they been similarly attacked by two as well. We don't know if they are the same two or if they have more. We have managed to keep them at bay but it's only a matter of time before they attack one of our villages."

"Aren't the Nightsisters enemies of the Singing Mountain Clan?" asked Maz.

Eirny nodded. "Yes, but they are enemies of the Spiderclan as well."

"I understand." Leia added.

Seirien held her breath. Had the Winged Goddess answered her prayers, or would the knowledge that the spider existed be enough for Leia to leave. 

Leia turned to Poe. "Commander Dameron, what would we need to take out four walkers? I know the  _ Falcon  _ doesn't have the firepower."

Seirien exhaled slowly, hope in her heart as all eyes turned to the dark eyed man. "For four, I would say at least eight X-Wings, along with the  _ Falcon _ . Some ground support wouldn't hurt either." He turned to Seirien, "What other weapons do they have?"

"Many carry blasters, but so do we. They also have the bane backs as we have the rancors." She looked to Finn. "And the Force."

Finn felt her blue eyes bore into him. "How do the Spiderclan use the Force? Or the Singing Mountain Clan? I know it is very different from the ways of the Jedi."

"The Jedi see the Force as an extension of the self, they both use and are used by the Force. They draw it into and push it away from themselves. Our Clan sees the Force as a part of the environment in an elemental way. We channel it from that environment outward." Seirien explained. 

"There is Force in the winds around the Singing Mountain. We use that Force to bend the winds to our will." Eirny continued. 

Finn was beginning to understand, at least a little. "I see." 

"Can we count on support from the Nightsisters?" asked Leia. 

"The Nightsisters are fickle, but they are as threatened by these... walkers, I think you called them, as we are. They may agree to assist us. I will send a message on the winds to ask."

Poe looked to Leia. "I'll go back to the  _ Falcon  _ and tell Snap to bring a cruiser, eight X-Wings with pilots, and a ground cannon." He looked to Seirien. "Is there a place closer to the village I can land? I'd rather keep the  _ Falcon  _ close by."

Seirien nodded. "Above this village is a long cliff that others have landed on before. I will have Derwyn take you back to your ship. She can show you." She looked to Eirny. "Please find a place for our guests to rest. I will contact Bronagh."

Finn was quiet as the group followed  Seirien out of the healing house, into the oncoming twilight. She spoke briefly to Derwyn whom had been standing guard outside the building. Poe and  Chewie left with her a few moments later. As Eirny led them through the dirt streets Finn played with the question in his mind several times until Eirny stopped outside a house near the edge of the mountain, motioning them to follow her inside. The main room was decorated in brightly colored rugs and poufs for sitting. Off the main room were several doors. "We use this house for visitors from the other villages on the mountain. Behind those doors are bedrooms and a refresher is over there. I will have dinner sent over. 

"Thank you. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to get cleaned up." Leia thanked their host.

Maz stretched with an exaggerated yawn. "I must be getting old." and without another word headed towards one of the doors the healer had mentioned was a bedroom. 

Finn swallowed hard as Leia and Maz left him alone with Eirny. He gathered his courage as she turned to leave. "Eirny?"

The older woman stopped, looking at Finn with a cocked eyebrow. "Something you need?"

"I was just wondering, you're the Clan healer, right?" 

"One of them, yes. Each village has their own."

"You use the Force to heal, right?"

"Yes."

Finn fidgeted. "Do you think, you could teach me about it? How to heal."

Eirny fixed him with a long judging stare that made Finn uncomfortable, as though he'd asked a forbidden question. After what seemed like forever, she answered.

"It takes many years to master, but I can begin showing you the basics. Come to the healing house at first light." Her face darkened. "I have a feeling once this battle is over, I will need the help."


	54. Just For Tonight

Ben lay curled up on Rey's bunk on-board the _Bright Star_ _,_ his eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep. They'd been on Rey's ship for twenty four standard hours and he'd been awake for every one of them. They'd be on it for another eighteen before Ambria came into view. They were taking Rey's ship to Ambria as the hunter droids had not yet captured the unwelcome guest still living aboard his. Rey had insisted Ben take her bunk as the crew bunks were too short for someone Ben's height. Even now, after all that happened, she was thinking of him and his comfort. He rolled onto his stomach trying to ignore the knots therein. Rey's scent filled his nose as he breathed into her pillow.

_How had this happened?_

Things weren't as bad as they could be, he comforted himself. Rey was still here, still speaking to him. She just needed space, or at least that's what she said. Truth be told, maybe he did too.

She'd come to him in tears after their fight, his insides a mass of twisting serpents while she explained that she couldn't take everything that was being thrown at her right now, that there were too many distractions.

He'd lied, telling her that he understood, when he was really more confused than ever. But, he'd been in the wrong, at least as much as she had been, and they owed each the time to make sense of all that was happening.

They needed to devote themselves to defeating Sidious, and he needed to focus on remaking the First Order in his own image, finding whomever tried to assassinate him, weed out the traitors in his own ranks, and about a million other things. Maybe Rey was right, maybe their relationship and the passionate distractions it brought were too much for them both.

He threw the heavy comforter off with a huff. It was clear that there'd be no sleep for him, not now. And he couldn't be in this room, not right now, it felt like her, her presence imbued into every atom of it.

He needed water.

In the lounge he found both the last person he wanted to see and the person he wanted to see more than anyone else in the world: Rey. They'd carefully avoided each other since the jump to lightspeed, Rey having barricaded herself inside her workshop. But there she was at the table.

She looked up from her datapad, startled by Ben's presence. She'd left the bond partially open, not enough to allow him to be in her mind but enough to keep the line of communication open. He could feel her emotions flowing through it; confusion, hurt, pain, longing, sorrow.

She managed a weak half-smile for his benefit, her beautiful hazel eyes betraying her.

"Sorry, I just need water. I'll leave you be." he told her lamely.

Her voice sounded strained, tired. "No, it's fine. We need..." she inhaled deeply. "We need to be able to work together. That means being able to talk and be close to each other." She released the breath in a long sigh. "I know it's not easy."

There was a million things he wanted to say about that, all of them hurtful and all guaranteed to make the situation worse. That he could do _this_ was the proof she needed that Ben could be the man she wanted, the man she needed. He needed to prove it to her and to himself.

But, this was also a test of Rey's will, whether or not she could maintain self-control and Balance, whether she could tame her own biases and become something more than the just the Last Jedi.

He retrieved a water bottle and took a seat the farthest from her on the opposite side of the small table. "What are you working on?" he hoped he sounded curious rather than miserable.

"I'm just reviewing those pages from the texts again." She placed the data pad on the table followed by her elbows, resting her face in her hands. "I can't sleep. Trying to find something useful to do." she admitted.

What she didn't admit was that she couldn't sleep because of the deep ache in her chest, an ache that no amount of pain medication could treat. It had been hard, to tell him they needed to take a step back, and she had despised every minute of that conversation and every minute since.

But, after what had happened, she could no longer trust herself. She had thought that once they had declared their love for one another, once everything had been laid out, their emotions and intentions clear, that things would be easier, once they no longer tried to hide it from each other. How wrong she'd been. If anything, it may have gotten worse.

"Do you want your bunk back?" Ben asked her, desperate for something to fill the empty silence. His Dyad was hurting and it was torture for him to resist the urge to try and fix it, torture knowing he couldn't. "I can't sleep either." he added.

She stared at the table, her voice barely more than a whisper. "I don't think that's the problem."

Ben leaned backwards, his neck cracking loudly in his ears. "What can we do Rey? It's barely been a day and we're more miserable than before. And we're about to go to one of the most dangerous places in the galaxy."

Rey reached her hand across the small table, laying it so that the very tips of their fingertips touched. "Maybe we should talk about what we can and can't do." She blushed. "Do you think that would help?"

"What do you mean?" he asked hopefully, warmth from her fingertips spreading throughout his body reminding him so much of the moment they had touched in the hut so long ago.

"I love you, Ben. Taking a step back doesn't change that."

Ben felt his heart jump into his throat.

"But, I can't focus on that right now, _we_ can't focus on that right now. I expected, I don't really know what I expected actually, and that's the problem." Rey continued, staring at the table. "You said you didn't know I wanted a future with you. To me, that seemed obvious. You want to talk about that now but I don't even know what that would look like. Maybe you're right about the First Order, maybe you're not." she finally looked up at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "That's what I need to figure out Ben. And I think you need to figure some things out too."

She hoped she'd been able to explain herself, what she needed and why. From the beginning, the Dyad bond had seemed to effect Ben more strongly than it did her. She wondered now, was this what it had been like for him, the entire time they'd been separated? What her hating him had felt like on his end?

She hated what this was doing to him. She could feel it in the Force, but also see it etched into every line on his face.

"I think you're right, that we let this take over too much of us too quickly. I think you're right that we need to step back. But, I don't think we should avoid talking about the future completely. I don't know about you, but thinking about the possibilities of life after Sidious keeps me going. Without that, I _have_ no reason to keep going."

"So maybe when we have some down time." Rey grinned. "Which is never."

Ben barked out a laugh. "Think about war too much and that's all you'll be able to think about for the rest of your life." his voice lowered. "Believe me, I know."

Rey stared at the spot where there fingers touched, feelings of hope transmitting through those tiny patches of skin. "I think, for so long, since I was a child, I've been focused solely on surviving from one day to the next. Where my next meal was coming from, how to stay one step ahead of those who wanted to rob or hurt me. I never really had any concept of a future."

She turned her hand over so the back was resting on the table, sliding the tips of her fingers under the tips of his fingers.

She looked up, meeting Ben's warm eyes. "Stay with me tonight, Rey? Like your first night when I stayed with you when you called to me after your nightmare."

Rey remembered that night, how comforting Ben's warmth at her back had been. She owed him that at least, and maybe she owed it to herself. "Only if you promise to keep your hands to yourself, Solo."

A grin pulled at the corners of Ben's lips. "You first."


	55. Nightsisters

Rose held the durasteel rod in position as BB8 welded it into place with his torch attachment. Heat conducted through the metal rod warming her fingers through her bantha hide gloves. 

While Finn, Leia, Poe, Maz and Chewie went to Dathomir, she had been tasked, along with Kay  Connix and several other Resistance members with resettling the base on Ajan Kloss with the former stormtroopers. She and  Connix would be leaving, while the other Resistance members would stay and train the new recruits.

BB8 beeped that he was done and Rose released the rod. "I think that's the last one BB8." she replied, giving the structure a good shake. "The orbaks won't be escaping from these."

First Order troops had sacked the base when they came looking for them here but luckily hadn't done too much damage though the communications equipment and solar panels had been completely destroyed. The biggest change was they needed to build pens to contain the orbaks. Since they currently didn't have any fighter craft at the base, they converted the hangar into a two-piece pen with shelter inside the hangar and a grazing area outside. The garage doors could be lowered to lock the orbaks inside overnight so none of the many jungle predators could get to them. 

BB8 beeped again. "Yes, let's go see if Jannah and Kay need help."

Jannah sweated as she carried the huge communications console to the bay, setting it down where the lieutenant pointed. 

"Thanks Jannah, can you help me run the wiring from here to the dish outside? I'll make the climb if you can feed me the wire from the roll."

Jannah felt a blush creep up the back of her neck. "Of course, or I can climb up if you want."

Kay smiled, making Jannah blush even more. "No, I don't mind. It's just up here." She pointed towards a hatch in the ceiling. 

Jannah focused on unrolling the stiff copper wire as Kay climbed up the ladder through the trapped door in he ceiling. Her crew had only been with the Resistance a few days and they were all trying to make a good first impression lest they be cast out. She'd even briefly gotten to meet the General, but the Jedi, Rey had been out on a mission. However, it was the cute communications officer that Jannah  _ really _ wanted to impress. 

Jannah hadn't been attached romantically since her last, well only girlfriend, had been killed during a skirmish on Florum just after Kylo Ren had usurped Supreme Leader Snoke. NK-9053 or Nik as she had been known, had once shared that she admired FN-2187 for leaving and wanted to do the same, knowing she'd be put to death if Jannah ever told on her. She'd be proud of Jannah for being here now. Finn said the Force had been the reason her company deserted, she wondered if Nik could have been there too, her spirit a part of the endless flow of cosmic energies.

"That's enough!" Kay shouted down from the hatch. 

The door to the bay opened, the girl Rose and the astromech BB8 entering the small area. "We came to see if you needed any help." Rose offered. "The orbak pens are completed, they're being moved into them now."

"I think we're okay here. Kay is connecting the dish to the console. She should be down in a minute. Is there anything else?"

Rose smiled inwardly at the affection in Jannah's voice when she said Kay's name. Rose had initially been a little jealous of Jannah when they first met on Nerit, but it soon became clear that she was not going to be competing for Finn's affections. She really needed to get her jealousy under control. Finn loved her and would always be loyal to her so she didn't even know why she always seemed to feel this way.

Rose had once been so jealous of Rey, before they had even met. Not only was she a Jedi but Finn was so devoted to her. It wasn't long before those feelings faded as she developed her own friendship with Rey and her friendship with Finn developed into something more. Once the couple finally announced their relationship, no one had been happier for them than Rey. 

Now she felt gratitude for Rey. If not for her, Finn wouldn't have come to the Resistance at all. And when Finn was gone on a mission, she always felt the best about it when he was with Rey. She knew that Rey would never let anything happen to Finn, that she'd make sure he made it home in one piece. She'd promised Rose as much. Maybe that was what was bothering her, that Rey wasn't with him now.

"C'mon BB8. Let's go see if they need any help fixing the solar panels."

She reached the outside of the building when her comm beeped. It was Finn! She double checked to make certain she was alone.

"Finn! How is everything?" 

"Things are kind of crazy here, but nothing we can't handle." The hologram of her boyfriend responded. "Apparently there are warring clans of Force witches here and some Dark-Siders got ahold of some First Order walkers. Snap is bringing reinforcements to take them down. Then they'll help us figure out the rest."

"That's crazy!" Rose replied incredulously.  _ So much for being strictly Resistance business.  _

"Yeah, but we'll be fine." Finn laughed. "How is everything there?"

"Easy. Some minor damage to the base but nothing we can't fix."

"Good." Finn looked around. "I really need to go, but I just wanted to let you know everything is all right here. I love you, Rose."

"I love you too, Finn."

* 

Poe wasn't sure if he'd ever played witness to a more intense scene than the one playing out before, and he'd stared down a First Order Star Destroyer in nothing but an X-Wing!

The so-called line in the sand had been drawn as Seirien and her cohort stood face-to-face with the Night Mother Bronagh and her Nightsisters. Poe surmised that the two groups could hardly look more different had they tried, although that was probably the point.

Seirien was dressed for war in knee-high scaled hide boots armored in silver, leather leggings dyed forest green, and a purple surcoat worn over a shirt made of the same scaled hide as her boots. What looked like at least a dozen chains and charms hung from her neck. Her hair was in a simple plait with jewel toned feathers hanging from the end held back from her face by a silver circlet. Her Singing Mountain Witches were dressed in white and jeweled tones, her warriors wearing loose cloth masks and feathered headresses. Unlike the contingent that had met their group at the  _ Falcon,  _ this group wore matching boots and leather bracers made of copper and a dark hide that looked suspiciously like rancor. They carried a variety of weapons ranging from the bladed weapon Derwyn carried to the blasters Poe was far more familiar with. Behind the warriors stood a number of trusted advisors including Eirny. Taking up the rear was the Resistance.

Bronagh was much older than Seirien, her hair a silvery white. She was dressed in a floor length hooded robe of blood red, her face painted in a combination of white and sickly looking green. Her warriors were hooded and masked, their blood red tunics were short over black hide leggings and boots. They carried a similar assortment of weapons to their Singing Mountain Clan counterparts. Her advisors behind were dressed in sickly green robes, masked like the warriors. No outsiders stood with them.

The meeting itself took place on a small patch of what had been established by their ancestors as neutral ground that shared a border with both tribes. 

Bronagh spoke first, her accent strong with an almost hissing sound on the vowels. "Clan Mother, why have you brought outsiders to this sacred place?"

"Night Mother, the Winged Goddess has answered my Clan's prayers in the form of these outsiders. They have come to help us destroy the Spiderclan and their new weapons that plague both our peoples." Seirien's voice was firm, carrying the authority of the leader of her tribe.

Bronagh kept her ramrod straight posture, hands tucked into her sleeves in front of her. "We too have prayed to the Fanged God for assistance. Perhaps, they have answered both of our prayers, hmm? But tell me, what do these outsiders have to offer? I sense that two of them are strong in the Force."

"They have knowledge of the weapons the Spiderclan has acquired as well as where they came from. They have fought against them before and know how to defeat them." Seirien replied plainly.

"And for what do they ask in return?" Bronagh asked, suspicion in her voice.

"Knowledge. They have encountered a weapon, a spider that infects the blood of its victim with a Dark venom, used by the Spiderclan. It was taken off-world in exchange for the new weapons they now wield. They wish to know how to stop it. As do we."

Bronagh's countenance revealed very little behind it's thick paint but her voice betrayed her. "We too have encountered the spider of which you speak and have prayed for knowledge to defeat it." Her mouth twisted into a malignant smile. "Perhaps the spirits have answered all of our prayers. But tell me, who are these outsiders?"

Seirien motioned for Leia to step forward. Poe moved to follow her but Leia waved him off. Clearly this was a woman's matter.

Leia stared down the small army of Nightsisters before her. She had encountered them long ago, when a different woman had been Night Mother. From the malevolence in her Force, it was clear she was just as Dark as her predecessor and no less dangerous. She could afford no signs of weakness here. "I am General Leia Organa-Solo of the Resistance."

Bronagh seemed to consider Leia for a moment, "Leia Organa-Solo. Yes. Your name is known to us." Her face turned sour, as though saying Leia's name left a bad taste. "You are sister to Jedi Luke Skywalker."

"Yes, I am." Leia replied calmly. 

"There is another with you who is also strong in the Force. Come closer child."

Finn looked to Leia for permission, which she gave with a small nod. 

Finn kept his face blank as he stepped forward, his spine straight as he stood next to her. He wasn't afraid exactly, but he was uneasy at the way the Night Mother stared at the lightsaber at his belt. His stomach turned when she smiled again.

"Another Jedi then? We have heard tales of another though we had also heard Luke Skywalker was the last. We felt his passing in the Force. " 

"My brother took on another apprentice before his death and I have finished her training. However, she is currently on another mission. This is her new apprentice." 

Finn was a bit taken aback when Leia referred to him as Rey's apprentice, though it was true, from a certain perspective. Luke did want Rey to train him, so that kinda made him her apprentice.

"And your name, child?"

They had been instructed not to speak unless given permission by those above them, meaning Leia and Seirien. Leia gave him the tiniest nod in his direction. 

"Finn, Night Mother."

"Finn who?"

Maybe because he'd been shuttled off so quickly after discovering his heritage, it hadn't occurred to Finn until Bronagh asked that he actually had an answer for her! He had an actual name. True, he didn't know his first name but he had a family name now! No, that was wrong. He did know his first name. It was Finn, the name Poe had given him, the first person in years that saw him as a human. If he couldn't know the name his parents had given him, one given to him by his brother was a good substitute.

"Finn Windu, Night Mother."

"Are you satisfied with my guests, Night Mother?" Seirien asked of Bronagh. She was becoming impatient with her games.

Bronagh nodded. "Very much so, Clan Mother." she turned her head to address her followers. "The Fanged God has answered our prayers. We will join the Singing Mountain Clan in the defeat of the Spiderclan." She turned again to Leia and Seirien. "You have encountered these weapons before, you know their weakness. Do you know how long it will take to carry this out." 

"We don't yet have confirmation as to what we are facing Night Mother. One of my pilots is flying over the wastes now to gain a better idea. I hope no more than five days from now."

Seirien hoped her nerves weren't showing. While not afraid of Bronagh, they were mortal enemies being forced to cooperate. If it were only her life at stake it would not matter, but she had two thousand members of her clan whose lives rested in her scale gloved hands.

Bronagh turned towards her. "I propose a seven day truce. During that time, the Nightsisters will not attack the Singing Mountain Clan in any way, not your people, territories, or villages. In exchange, the Singing Mountain Clan will afford the same courtesy to the Nightsisters." 

She inwardly breathed a sigh of relief, but kept her blue gaze fixed in Bronagh's green one. "I agree to those terms. Any member of my clan found in violation will be put to death." 

"As will mine." Bronagh replied.

Seirien turned to Leia. "Do you know when your pilot will return?" 

"He may already be back at the village, Clan Mother."

_ Good. _

"I will send a message once we have the outsider's report. We can plan from there."

Bronagh removed her hands from her sleeves in a sweeping gesture. "I look forward to it."

For some reason Seirien couldn't place, the Night Mother's gesture made her blood run cold.

*

** "SNAAAAAAAAAP!"  ** Poe screamed as his old buddy bailed out of the cockpit of his crashed X-Wing, barely visible through the thick puffs of black smoke. Poe had barely landed the  _ Falcon  _ when he had seen the X-Wing approaching from across the horizon and had hauled ass to meet him as it plummeted towards the ground in front of the village gates, scattering the herd of rancors. 

Snap hit the uneven ground with a sickening thud, his ankle folding under him. Poe barreled through the smoke, offering him a shoulder to lean on as he limped away from the smoking debris of the X-Wing. Without flame retardant foam, they could do nothing but watch helplessly as the small craft burned to ash. 

Poe turned to Snap. "What the fuck happened?"

Snap huffed with exertion as he spoke, eyes glazed in pain over his obviously busted ankle. "Well, these Spiderclan bitches have definitely gotten their hands on some serious First Order firepower. I was flying over the wastes when they saw me. They had four AT-ST and one AT-AT walkers." He paused to catch his breath, shooting a lopsided grin at Finn. "And unlike stormtroopers, they can aim."

The crowd parted as Seirien made her way to where Poe and Snap lay recovering from their mad dash to safety. "What happened?"

Seirien tried not to show her concern as Poe jumped to his feet, his brow slicked with sweat, hair sticking up at odd angles. Somehow his haggard appearance only made him look more handsome. The thought brought a blush to her cheeks she hoped could be passed off as exertion. At least no one could see or hear the desire pooling low in her belly.

"Well, uh, Snap found the walkers." He swallowed hard. "And they've got some serious firepower. We're going to have our work cut out for us."

Seirien looked down to where his comrade lay, his ankle bent. "Nesta, Glain, help this man to the healing house. Commander Dameron, follow me. I'd like to know more about the monsters we face."

*

Finn tried to hide his eagerness at getting to see Eirny in action as the warriors deposited Snap on one of the beds. He had meditated with her that morning as she explained the concept of Force healing. It seemed similar to what Rey had described after she healed the serpent in Pasaana; transferring Life-Force from oneself to another. But the Dathomiri could take it a step further, drawing the Force out of the environment, from the Force in the air, plants, even other people. In times of great need, a large group of healers could assemble to draw on each other, healing either an individual who was gravely injured or to heal a large number of people at once as would be needed after the upcoming battle. Word had spread throughout the villages, the healers were already preparing to assemble alongside the warriors.

Eirny, it seemed, had picked up on Finn's eagerness as she grinned down at Snap. "Perfect timing young man! Finn here has been eager to watch me heal someone since he came here."

Finn's face filled with heat as Snap stuttered up at him, looking back and forth between Eirny and Finn. "What? What's she talking about Finn? Heal me how?"

Just then Maz entered the tent, her face lighting up at the sight of Snap on the bed. She took hold of Finn's elbow as she leaned over Snap's ankle, her strange goggles extended to their fullest. "Ah, a good chance for Finn to learn to heal!" she cackled, Snap's expression changing from concerned to terrified.

"Uh... ah.... no... I'm fine, see? I can just walk back to the  _ Fulcrum. _ " Snap tried to stand before falling back onto the bed, his face twisted in pain.

"Relax, Snap. It won't hurt. Eirny is an expert." Maz cooed. Snap's eyes darted to Eirny. 

"Young man, I have healed wounds far worse than this. Finn, reach out with the Force, watch what I do,  _ feel  _ what I do." 

Snap didn't look convinced as Eirny lay her hand on his broken ankle, wincing under her touch.

Finn reached out in a semi-meditative state, feeling the flow of the Force around Eirny change. He could see it emanating off of her in waves. He could feel her pulling her Force energy inwards toward her center and then out of her hands, into Snap's ankle.

Eirny's voice sounded far away as she spoke, though she was right next to Finn. "See how I pull my energy inward and then outward. See how I allow him to absorb it. The body  _ wants  _ to heal. The bone  _ wants  _ to fix itself." Finn was entranced by it. "Now, see how I pull Force from around me? The Force moves around and between every living thing. How I draw it to me from the grass outside? From the energy in the winds?"

Finn  _ could  _ see it. He could feel her drawing the various Force essences into her hands, evident by their many different colors, to mingle with her indigo essence above Snap before his body absorbed it.

Snap drew in a deep breath, his face becoming less white as the pain lessened. After several minutes Eirny stopped, the flow of energies ceasing. She looked at Snap's amazed face. "Try to stand."

Snap gingerly placed his foot on the floor, gradually transferring more of his weight on it until he was standing with both feet flat on the ground. He looked at Eirny in stunned silence. Maz chuckled taking his arm. "Come along Captain Wexley. I'll show you back to the  _ Fulcrum." _

Finn followed them with his eyes as they left, before turning back to Eirny. "Thank you. For helping him, and for the lesson." 

She fixed her bright violet eyes on Finn. "Do you think you can do it?"

"Uh, what?" Finn asked, taking a step backwards. 

"Do you think you could heal someone?" She asked again, slowly.

Words rushed out of Finn like the torrential rains of Ajan Kloss. "I mean, uh, I don't have a lot of experience really using the Force, and Master Skywalker said I had a long way to go before I should attempt Force healing...." 

He went silent as Eirny pulled a small knife from a pouch at her belt, removing it from its leather sheath. He winced as she quickly drew the knife across the palm of her left hand leaving behind a small shallow cut. She held the hand out to Finn. "Try."

Finn felt like he swallowed his adam's apple as he hovered his hand over the old healer's palm. He closed his eyes, reaching inside himself for the Force at his center, pulling it outward towards his hand. He opened his eyes, focusing on the small, precise cut on Eirny's palm, imagining the split flesh knitting itself back together as he pushed his Force into her. He closed his eyes again, reaching even deeper, getting lost in the Force inside of him until he heard Eirny laugh.

His eyes flew open, the older woman staring at her hand. "You're going to be very good at this if you can learn to control it." She held both palms out for Finn to see. No trace of the gash was to be found. But, the left palm was obviously smoother than the other, the tissue more rejuvenated than the right. Finn sat down on the bed, his knees suddenly weak. She chuckled at Finn's expression. "You gave me too much, which is why you are so tired. In time, you will learn to control it. We will practice again tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seirien and Jannah are thirsty huh?
> 
> I'm going to be alternating chapters between the two main groups for a few updates so stay tuned! 
> 
> What does everyone think so far?


	56. Visions of the Future

Rey pulled her black cloak tighter around herself as the fierce winds tried to tear it away, grateful for the white mask that protected her face from the worst of it. Ben, a few steps ahead of her had done the same, his head bowed against the wind. He looked menacing as he had on Mustafar, silhouetted against Ambria's angry red skies. A dead world orbiting a dying star.

And it was, truly, a dead world, with no trace of life anywhere. No avians or other animals soared the red skies, no worms or insects made their home in its soils, the top layer the green color of eroding copper. They'd passed several petrified, twisting trees, long dead but perfectly preserved as there were no longer rains or bacteria to break down the dead bark. Instead they stood as a testament to what the world had been long, long ago, before the Dark-Side of the Force ripped through the entire surface, annihilating everything in its wake.

Ben had given her a brief history lesson on the world during the flight, though he admitted much was unknown about the planet. It had been a harsh world even before an ancient Sith sorceress had discovered it. She had enslaved the inhabitants, forcing them over the centuries to build an obelisk infused with the Dark-Side. Once completed, she attempted an unknown ritual, but she had played with powers outside her ability to control causing the destruction of all life on the world. There had been several attempts to restore it, most notably by a powerful Jedi Master who had imprisoned the Dark spirits of the planet's former inhabitants that haunted the world within Lake Natth. He had trained apprentices here and even tried to introduce new species but his attempts failed. It was also believed that Darth Bane had lived and some say even died here hundreds of years ago, but no one knew where or how. None ever bothered to come here because there was no point in doing so. Even Luke had shied away from it.

In short, it was the perfect place to hide something Dark.

She checked her belt again to reassure herself that everything she had prepared was still there, paranoid that something may have blown away. Whether the paranoia was caused by the very real threat of the planet or by the Dark powers radiating from it she didn't know and didn't have the energy to consider it.

Rey had come prepared for war. Both her lightsabers were still on her belt, a blaster strapped to each thigh. Several small pouches hung from her belt containing ration bars, a multi-tool, and several other small items, the most important of which was the remote for the _Bright Star._ She breathed a sigh of relief upon confirming it was all still there.

Ben had insisted on landing the ship on the other side of a mountain range from the lake and making the trek on foot. Lore held that huge Dark creatures that could barely be counted as "alive" inhabited the area around the lake and Ben did not wish to find out if it was true by having their only means of off-world transportation destroyed by one. Rey had left detailed plans with Leia which included to come looking if they hadn't been heard from in five days. They each also carried a tiny droid that would fly out of the atmosphere and broadcast a distress signal along several frequencies as a last resort if all other communications failed completely.

As a compromise, Rey had programmed a remote operating system into the ship through Deo. With the press of a button the ship could be called to the coordinates of the remote.

_Checking again?_ Ben asked through the Dyad bond, even his mental voice sounded strained. And why shouldn't it? They had been trudging for hours through the foothills of the mountains and they seemed to be no closer to the other side. She had no concept of what time it was in this desolate place but it wouldn't be long before they had to stop.

_Yes._ Rey responded, wrapping the thick cloak tightly before continuing her march onward, thankful Ben had insisted she bring it. Underneath she wore the training garb Myim had given her.

Ben slowed to allow Rey time to catch up. Her time in the deserts of Jakku had hardened her to rough terrain and weather but even she was having trouble now. The Force was telling them they just had to keep going for a little while longer. He didn't know what it was leading them towards, only that it promised rest. He stopped, Rey nearly toppling into him when she didn't look up in time.

_Ben? What is it?_

_Do you hear that?_

_What?_

_Listen._

Ben strained to listen, a rushing sound just barely teased his ears. With great difficulty, he reached into the Force to try and confirm his suspicion. Yes, something was definitely there.

He turned towards the north, directly into the wind.

_This way. Trust me._

He thanked the Maker Rey didn't argue, though he doubted even the Maker was to be found in the forsaken wasteland. He wasn't up to fighting with her, not right now.

He followed his ears and his Force instincts for what was probably a mile or so, though it felt much longer, the rush in his ears growing louder with each step. The pair were greeted by the sight of the ground simply disappearing on both sides, the land ending in a perfect arrow. Maybe the Maker was here after all. They would have walked right off the edge in the dark.

_I hear something now too, Ben. I feel something._

_Wait here. I'll go look._

Ben crouched as he walked towards the spot where the ground ended, using the Force to steady himself. He peered over the edge to one of the most welcoming sights in his life. Deep below him was a long x-shaped canyon with a mighty river flowing through it. The rushing sound he had heard was a waterfall that began about a hundred feet below where he was standing at the apex of two-sides of the canyon. Though visibility was low in the strange light, he could see what appeared to be caves carved into the sides of the canyon by the ancient winds and waters of the planet. But it wasn't the view that was so welcoming, it was the Force. Now that he could see it he could feel it fully. The canyon was a perfect locus for the Force, a place of perfect Balance in this otherwise Dark world. He could feel peace radiating from it. And he knew just where the Force wanted him to go.

_Rey, come here. Be careful._

Rey crouched to a near crawl as she joined him at the apex, what sounded like a gasp coming through the bond. _Ben, its.... Balanced._

_Yes. And_ _I_ _know where we need to go. Behind the waterfall is a cave. We can rest there._

_How do you know that?_

_The Force._

_Okay, so how do we get down there?_ she sounded annoyed.

_There are hand and foot holds in the layers of the rock. Use the Force to guide you. The waterfall is about a hundred feet down_ _and_ _fifty feet over. There should be a cave below the base._

Rey was fairly certain Ben had lost his damn mind but at this point she didn't have any better ideas.

Still crouched against the wind, Ben fumbled with the clasps to his cape, struggling to remove and hold on to it at the same time. Once removed he twisted it into a rope-like length, tying it around his waist.

Apparently her confusion trickled through the still partially closed bond.

_You don't want it blowing around you while you're trying to climb down._ He explained.

That made sense to Rey as she followed suit. Her cloak had a single clasp at the neck rather than the two Ben's had making it easier to keep hold.

She looked at Ben, wishing she could see his handsome face instead of that monstrous mask made even more grotesque by the red light reflecting off. She was probably not much more appealing in her white one, she mused inwardly. Rey hoped her fear wasn't permeating through their bond, not of heights but water. She'd spent years scaling the insides of Star Destroyers, high enough up that a single misstep meant a deadly fall. It didn't really matter from this high up, she reasoned with herself. Whether by water or rock she was dead just the same. The thought was oddly comforting.

Ben went first, disappearing over the edge, the dome of that damnable helmet the last thing she saw. She reached out for the Force, entering the semi-meditative state she assumed while using her Force vision. The perfectly balanced Force emitting from the canyon making it much easier. Ben had waited for her just a little down and to the left of where he went over, hands and feet wedged into fissures in the rock.

_There's a long fissure in the rock layer here, near the top. We'll go over this way and then down_ _when_ _we get closer to the falls._

Rey gripped the top of the ledge as she found a foothold, then slightly further down a handhold. She let the Force guide her as she found them, knowing it would help her find only the most solid indents until she was alongside Ben. He reached out to lightly touch her hand, only for a moment, before he continued to the left, sidling sideways like a crab against the wind.

_Don't look down._ She reminded herself. Instead she looked up, marveling at Ambria's white planetary rings clearly visible in the fading red light.

As Ben had predicted, they had to move about fifty feet horizontally along the canyon wall before they were hovering over the waterfall, its waters rushing a hundred feet below, not that Rey dared to look.

_It gets trickier here, Rey. We need to go down until we get close to the edge of the water. We'll have to maneuver around it until we find the entrance to the cave._

_If it's there._

_It's there._ He reassured her.

Ben felt outwardly with his Force, letting it guide him down while he tried to quash his irritation at Rey's doubt in him. She's just nervous, he told himself. It's not personal. She'd be like that with anyone else. Fuck, she wouldn't be willing to attempt it with anyone else.

He was about fifty feet down when he heard Rey physically scream from above him over the wind, the sound freezing the blood in his veins. He could barely register the reason for the scream as she slid down the rock face scrabbling for a handhold, a spray of rock heralding her. She was below him now, ten feet below him, fifteen feet below him when his brain finally caught up. He released his left hand from its death grip on the jagged rock, channeling his Force through it. He wrapped his mind around Rey, freezing her in place as he would a blaster bolt. Unlike a bolt, she flayed in his grip, trying to go multiple directions instead of just one.

_Rey._ He strained to concentrate. _Hold still._

Rey ceased to struggle as he held her flat against the cliff face.

_Find a hold._

He could feel her hands and feet moving around but in a controlled manner as she searched for the holds. Eventually, she ceased looking, perched against the cliff face of her own will instead of his.

_I'm going to let go now. Stay there._

Ben felt lightheaded as released Rey, his concentration breaking only for a second, before steadying himself against the canyon wall, his breathing labored. Carefully, and without incident, he made his way downward until he was alongside Rey.

_Ben! I'm so sorry, I...._

_It's okay._

_Ben, I...._

_Not now, Rey please!_

Rey went silent.

He instantly felt bad at how harsh he had been, but he needed to concentrate.

_We have another twenty-five feet until we're level with the falls. The entrance is_ _just_ _below. Follow me._

Twenty-five nerve-wracking feet later, Rey was dangling alongside the ledge that was the source of the falls, spray blowing into her on the heavy wind. It was narrower than Rey had expected, only about fifteen feet wide, the rushing waters swift but not as powerful as she would have imagined, much to her relief. The river was narrow here, funneling the water through at a leisurely pace before it dropped off the edge of the world. She didn't dare look down to see how tall it was. Ben was already under her, continuing his descent as though she hadn't just nearly fallen to her death.

Another fifteen feet down she was about ready to give up hope that they'd find a spot before her strength gave out when Ben call out for to stop.

_The entrance is here! I'm going to move to the left. Come down along side me._

Rey waited until she could feel his aura move to the left, carefully picking her way down until they were side-by-side. She could see beyond Ben a small ledge and behind it a wide dark hole carved into the side of the cliff.

_Do as I do._ Ben instructed.

He sidled along the cliff face until he was level with the ledge. There was no way to drop onto the ledge from above, instead he pushed himself off of the wall and onto the length of rock.

With a deep breath and a prayer to the Maker, Rey followed. Her landing was less than graceful, stumbling to her knees but she was beyond caring at this point. It just felt so fucking good to be on something solid!

Strong hands gripped her forearms as Ben knealt in front of her, pulling her against his chest, jostling her mask. Even through the vocoder she could hear the relief in his voice. "Never scare me like that again."

Rey wrapped her arms around, temporarily forgetting the terms they'd set. Near death experiences warranted an exception. They held each other a few minutes longer until the practical part of Rey's brain kicked in, reminding her that she was getting soaked from the spray, she didn't have a change of clothes, and she was hungry.

She released her grip on Ben at the same time he released his grip on her. She peered into the mouth of the cave, a strange luminescence coming from within. Casting out her Force, she could feel nothing living inside. She couldn't feel anything really, except the deep serenity of Balance.

Ben stood, offering her a hand up that she accepted with gratitude. "Shall we?" he asked as though asking her out to dinner causing her to snort with amusement.

"After you." she replied. They both ignited a lightsaber as they moved into the cave proper, more for the light cast than the threat of danger she lied to herself.

Just inside they found the source of the cave's luminescence. Huge crystals glowing with a soft white light stuck up from the floor casting beams of light and long shadows across the cave. They also seemed to have the effect of warming the interior, though that may have just been due to being out of the wind.

"Ah, sunstones. I should have guessed." Ben commented.

"What?" Rey asked.

"Sunstones. They're crystals that absorbed the energy from a planet's sun when the planet was being formed millions of years ago. They're usually deep underground and rarely found unless you go into a cave system or dig very deep. And not all planets have them." he explained.

Rey laid her hand on the clouded stone feeling its warmth through her wet glove. "Lucky for us."

_Lucky indeed_ thought Ben. _In more ways than one._

For a very real moment he had nearly lost Rey. He thanked the Maker, the Force, and any gods who would listen that he'd been able to save her.

_This time._

Suddenly he couldn't breathe, the helmet stifling him. He ripped it off, gasping for air as the still air of the cave caressed his skin.

Rey was alarmed. "Ben, what....?

He held up his hand to indicate he was okay. "I'm fine, I just need a minute."

Rey peeled back her hood and removed her own white helmet. "I'm going to dry off as best I can. Let me know if you need anything." She disappeared deeper into the cave when he let the relief overtake him, bringing him to his knees. He sat like that for a few moments, clasping his helmet to his chest. A few hot tears dripped from the corners of his eyes cutting wet valleys down his cheeks. That had been too close. _Much too close._

Once he'd regained his composure, he stood, wiping the wetness away. He needed to be strong, weakness would only get them both killed here. He followed the path Rey had taken, sensing she hadn't gone far. Rey was curled up in her cloak munching on a ration bar when he found her, much of her clothing laid across the sunstones drying, her gear scattered around.

"Good idea, Scavenger." he teased. She threw a small chunk of food at him in retaliation, pelting his arm.

"I get by." she replied proudly.

"I should probably dry mine as well," he admitted, unwinding his own cloak from where it was still tied around his waist before shaking it out, trying to avoid the awkwardness that was ensuing from Rey being nearly naked only a few feet away. An awkwardness that would only increase if he started undressing.

He looked around spotting another clump of sunstones deeper in. "I'll go over there." He offered weakly.

Rey shook her head, her loose hair brushing against the soft skin of her neck in a way he envied. "No, its ok. I've got my undergarments on and my clothes will be dried soon. They weren't that wet in the first place. Besides, nothing I haven't seen before."

"Even though we're taking a step back?" he asked, half-joking as he removed his top layer of armor.

Rey leaned back against the sunstone she was seated at the base of, her eyes closed. "Desperate times, Supreme Leader." she said through a yawn.

Rey appeared to be almost asleep by the time he was down to his shorts, his clothes laying out to dry. He picked up his own cloak from where he had laid it over the nearest sunstones, the fabric warm and dry. He wrapped it around his waist like a towel, before folding himself into a sitting position at the base of one of the sunstones.

He was fishing a ration bar out of his own pack when Rey sat up, with another yawn. She used the Force to pull her undershirt to her from where it lay. She seemed satisfied that it was dry. Ben was suddenly very interested in the dry, flavorless food when Rey dropped the cloak to pull the shirt over her head. She said she was wearing a bra, but still. This arrangement was tenuous and the last thing he wanted was to upset her.

_Thank you._ she whispered into his mind.

He was still so focused on the food that it wasn't until a pebble moved by her bumped into his calf that he realized she'd settled in next to him, her back against the same warm sunstone as his though she was angled slightly away. She was already half asleep, wrapped in the woolen cloak, her aura soothed by the serenity of the Force nexus. Despite the trials of the day, they were, for the moment; safe, warm, and mostly dry. That was the best he or anyone else could ask for in this situation. He pulled his own cloak up over his chest, letting sleep overtake him.

*  
 _He was dreaming. He must be. It was one he knew, one he'd had many times over his life. But not lately. Not since Starkiller. But it was different._ _She was different._

_The woman in white was standing before him as she had so many times, facing partially away from him. No, her name was Rey. He knew that now. She was singing, as she had so often, a melody he knew but couldn't place._

_She looked even more beautiful than usual,_ _in a long white nightgown, her tousled chestnut hair falling loose down her back. She wasn't alone._

_She_ _held a dark-haired infant, as_ _she_ _sometimes had, but this time the child was crying, something it had never done before. Instead of being surrounded by darkness as usual, she was standing in a doorway filled_ _with_ _soft light._

_He glanced around._ _The dark room, while tastefully decorated was completely foreign, lit only by the ambient light streaming through the_ _doorway._

_The crying lowered but didn't stop completely, the sweet singing becoming the more prominent of the two sounds. Rey moved through the doorway, into the room beyond. He silently padded his way to open door, peering inside._

_In front of a cradle, still partially turned away from him stood Rey._ _Cradled in her arms the raven-haired infant still cried softly. The crying quieted as Rey rocked the child before stopping completely. She hummed the last few bars of the lullaby as_ _she_ _laid the now silent baby in the cradle, her hand lingering over the tiny form."Shhhh. Sleep well, sweetheart._ _" She smiled up at Ben for a moment before her loving gaze flicked back towards the cradle. "_ _Mommy and Daddy love you so much."_

Ben blinked awake, once again in the cave on Ambria. Laying about a foot away from him was Rey, still fast asleep in the glow of the sunstone, her features peaceful.

A vision from the Force then, showing him something he never knew he'd desired until that exact moment. It was with thoughts of creating that future that he fell back into a deep sleep.

*  
 _Rey was staring into a floor length mirror, though she could barely believe the person staring back at her was herself._

_Her eyes were lined in black pencil, her lips painted red. She wore an elegant navy blue and gold gown. Her hair was pulled back in a simple but elegant knot but left slightly loose in the front that showcased the circlet of twisted gold and silver across her forehead that disappeared into her hair, a single diamond in the center between her eyes. Gold and diamond earrings hung from her earlobes matching the circlet and the bracelets around her wrists._

_What the Hell was going on? The last thing she remembered was being in a cave on Ambria._

_"They're ready for us, Rey." Ben's voice spoke to her left, causing her to jump slightly, wobbly in her high-heeled shoes. He_ _smiled_ _down at her sympathetically. "Nervous?"_

_"Ben, I...."_

_He laid a finger lightly over her lips while pressing his own lightly to her forehead. "Don't worry, you'll be fine."_

_She looked up at Ben, dressed in a formal black tunic with elaborate gold embroidery down the front. As usual, a long black cape flowed from his shoulders, the edge embroidered in the same gold pattern as his tunic. A simple gold crown inlaid with a pattern of silver that suspiciously resembled the silver pattern on his helmet was perched on his raven hair._

_"You look beautiful."_

_"Ben, what?"_

_A Twi'lek man in an elaborate red velvet uniform appeared. "This way, Your Highnesses."_

_What_ _was going on?_

_Outside the room was a long hallway which ended in a pair of huge double doors. Standing in the hall chatting were Poe, Finn, Rose, and a woman Rey didn't recognize, all dressed in formal clothing._

_Poe was the first to spot them, his arms spread wide open in an exaggerated gesture. "Ah, finally, we can get started."_

_"And the sooner we can get it over with." Finn responded to a collective chuckle._

_"Yeah,_ _I_ _hate this part." added Rose._

_"But, its important that people see the unity of the Republic and the Empire firsthand. Otherwise, it's just words."_ _Ben replied._

_Before Rey could say anything the double doors opened and Rey was ushered onto a huge platform above a roaring crowd, the familiar skyline of Coruscant laid out in front of her. A huge screen projected the assembled group to the people below. Finn stepped up to a small podium._

_The crowd quieted as he began to speak. "People of the Republic. I am humbled to announce that after years of a close friendship and military alliance the New Empire has officially joined the Galactic Republic!"_

_The crowd roared back to life. Finn waited until it quieted beforing continuing. "Though they are familiar faces to many,_ _I_ _am proud to introduce my good friends Emperor Ben Solo and Empress Rey Solo of the New Empire as members of the Galactic Republic_ _for_ _the first time."_

Rey swore she could still hear the cheering of the crowd as her eyelids flickered open, but it was Ben's blissfully asleep face that filled her vision. She stared for a moment, imagining him wearing a crown.

For all her fears and worries concerning the well-being of the galaxy should the First Order continue to exist, that didn't look bad at all.


	57. The Battle of Dathomir

"Is everyone in position?" Poe spoke into the headset, frequency set for the one he shared with his other six pilots, plus the Millennium Falcon.

Various affirmations came in over the comm.

"All right. We're down an X-Wing so we're all going to have to step it up a notch. Intel says we have four AT-STs and an AT-AT but we don't know what else. These Witches have the Force, but we have the SMC and the Nightsisters backing us up on that. Focus on your targets. Blue Leader, Blue 1, you're going try to draw two of the AT-STs towards the Nightsisters. Grey Leader, Grey 1, you're on the other two, Blue 2, Grey 2 you're with me on the AT-AT. Chewy, you're on support."

"Copy that Black Leader." rang in his ear six times, well seven if you counted Chewy.

Poe flew forward over the three lines of warriors below him to the east, his eagle eyes looking for Finn. He spotted him at the front on his rancor alongside Derwyn. Poe laughed out loud at how ridiculous he looked. Finn had overcome his fear of the beasts and learned to ride one, albeit not very well. The entire Resistance had been surprised to learn that rancors were considered semi-sentiate and were capable of basic communication with humans. Lucky for Finn, the one he rode, Nothnor, had taken a liking to him.

Poe switched to the ground frequency. "Finn, you in position?"

"Yep. Derwyn and I are at the front with the SMC. Our guys are behind us with the two ground cannons. Seirien and her mages are bringing up the rear."

"Copy that, Finn."

"Blue Leader, everything on the west side lookin' good?"

"As far as I can tell, the Nightsisters seem to be in position, Black Leader."

They'd spent three days carving out battle plans with the Nightsisters. In that time two attacks had occurred, one against each tribe resulting in five dead, three wounded. Both tribes wanted this ended, badly enough to cooperate.

The caves the Spiderclan inhabited were at the north end of the territory known as the Wastes, and for good reason. It was a slice of rocky, arid desert land devoid of most life wedged between the Singing Mountain Clan and Nightsister territories. Seirien's troops and the Resistance were lined up along the eastern border, while the Nightsisters were along the west. Inky and Maguud, otherwise known as Blue Leader and Blue 1, respectively, were supporting the Nightsisters on the western edge. They had requested ground support as well, but the Resistance had refused. They'd been uneasy about sending Inky and Maguud as it was, but at least they were airborne should this go south.

"Alright! Look alive everybody. We're doing this."

*

Seirien sat aboard her rancor, the Herd Mother Stormrose at the rear of the line but ready to charge forward if needed, her glaive strapped to her saddle for easy access. As one of the Clan's strongest mages, it was determined she would support from the rear with magic for as long as possible though she had desired to be in the front.

She scanned the skies as the black X-Wing piloted by Poe flew overhead. He had put so much of himself into this despite the fact this was not his fight. These were her people, this was her problem yet Leia and her group had jumped in without a thought as though it were their own.

Seirien had been taught from a young age to be suspicious of Outworlders, and not without reason. Over the centuries many had tried to enslave or exploit them but the Clan had stood strong since its founding by Mother Allya. It would not fall under her.

But, their had been good interactions as well. A group of traders regularly stopped at the mountain, trading weapons, cloth, and other goods for the jewelry and talismans her Clan created. This arrangement had helped make her Clan stronger. They even had a ship given to them by the husband of Teneniel Djo which she and a few of her Sisters could pilot, but was rarely used. They had no place in the outside galaxy.

But Leia Organa and her brother Luke Skywalker were legends amongst the tribes of Dathomir, a reputation she believed was warranted based solely on her short interactions with Leia. The older woman led with the grace, power, and wisdom the stories had spoke of and so much more, qualities she hoped to emulate in her own rule. It could only be fate that the Winged Goddess had brought Leia back to Dathomir in a time of great need. She looked up again as the X-Wings disappeared into the distance to draw out the Spiderclan, watching the black one that led the pack.

Fate indeed.

*

Finn held the quadnocs steady as he scanned the horizon for any sign of the Spiderclan, Nothnor fidgeting below him. He was not a rancor that liked being idle. He patted the beast's neck. "Soon enough, my friend."

He looked at Derwyn, sitting still as a statue, her halberd at the ready reminding Finn to check his own weapons, the lightsaber and blaster still secure on his belt. A number of the Clan had blasters and more modern weapons but many, like Derwyn preferred the weapons of their ancestors. The idea of preferring such outdated weapons was confusing to Finn, but he supposed, despite their legendary status, lightsabers could also be seen as archaic.

Explosions sounded in the distance at the same time Poe shouted in Finn's ear at a volume Finn was certain had broken an eardrum. "WE FOUND THEM!" His volume lowered significantly for the next part. "About five miles out and bringing them your way. One of the AT-STs is following Inky and Maguum back to the Nightsisters but the rest are on us."

"Copy that Poe."

He shared a look with Derwyn. They were coming.

*

Bronagh watched from behind her Nightsisters as the X-Wings circled back. She could feel the Spiderclan coming even before she saw the starfighters. The Spiderclan warriors all had Force signatures similar to her Nightsisters ad they had once been one in the same until a few hundred years ago when the Spiderclan broke off, abandoning the Fanged God for their spider goddess. It was time to bring the heretics to heel. She regretted it would require the assistance of Outworlders and Light-Users, but still, if it was the will of the Fanged God, she knew better than to argue.

There was another reason the Fanged God had sent them here, of that she was also certain, but time enough for that after. Nimue, leader of the warriors and Esmerèe, leader of the witches looked to her for orders. Of course it would be remiss to divide the group into witches and warriors as all were well versed in both the magic and fighting arts, but it could not be denied that most excelled at one or the other. Bronagh was one of the few that had excelled as both, thus securing her place as Night Mother.

"Nimue, prepare to attack."

She watched as Nimue readied her pole-axe as the walker and about fifty Spiderclan acolytes came into view aboard their giant spiders. Her warriors followed suit, readying their various weapons while whipping their rancors into a frenzy.

"Esmerèe ready the Nightcloak spell." she could feel the Force begin to move around the group of warriors, readied to be released, Esmerèe and her witches eyes rolled back in their heads as they channeled the Dark power through them.

"Do not forget, the walkers legs are their weak point. Stay under them." Nimue shouted to her troops.

"Go." The Night Mother barely whispered as the warriors faded from view as the witches released the cloaking spell upon them, rendering them invisible as they charged forward.

Bronagh smiled. This would be a day about which the generations after would sing.

*

Maguud rolled the X-Wing barely dodging the barrage of shots being fired from the AT-ST. He thought his eyes might be deceiving him as the warriors at the front of the line vanished, seemingly into thin air.

Apparently not, as Inky's voice sounded just as confused as he felt when she asked through the comm, "Did you fucking see that?"

His wonder was broken by shots being fired at him from behind. Wait, behind? A second AT-ST lumbered toward them, a barage of green bolts emitting from its barrel.

Fuuuuuuck!!!!

"Black Leader, the second walker followed us after all, we're dealing with two over here now." Inky informed the commander.

"What do you mean? We've still got three over here." Poe's tone terse.

"Uh, well if you have three, and we have two, then there were actually five?" Maguud asked.

"Sounds like it!" Poe confirmed.

Maguud swore as a bolt grazed the back of his craft, his dash lighting up in red instantly. Not good. Not good at all. "Black Leader, my weapons are damaged. Only my forward gun is operational."

"Fuck!" Poe shouted into the comm but whether that was due to Maguud's predicament or something around him, he didn't know. "I'm sending help!"

*

Maz cackled with glee as she fired wantonly on the Spiderclan troops that prowled behind the AT-AT from the Falcon's turret. She'd caught them taking cover behind the giant walker as they fired energy bows on the combined Resistance and Singing Mountain troops. Not on her watch!

Chewy growled something through the intercom which required a response from the old pirate queen. "There's no such thing as too much fun Chewy!"

Poe's voice came in through the headset as she fired again, causing a huge plume of stone to propel into the dry air. "Falcon, Blue Leader and Blue 1 are requesting back up. Apparently, there was one more AT-ST we didn't know about and it's attacking the Nightsisters, Blue 1's weapons have taken damage."

Chewy growled that they were on their way into the comm before Maz could reply.

*  
Finn's rancor roared forward, barely having been missed by the AT-AT's giant front foot as they'd dodged a shot from an AT-ST. One AT-ST was already down for the count, a second had its legs cut out from under it but was still firing shots into the air. His breath froze in fear as one of the X-Wings took a hit, spinning as it dove straight into the ground. He released the held breath when he realized he hadn't felt the pilot die. He looked up to see her white parachute being pulled inexplicably against the wind towards were Seirien and her witches had taken up watch. He smiled inwardly inpatient for the day his mastery of the Force was good enough for him to do that.

He shouldn't have allowed the distraction as another bolt exploded next to him, sending him and Nothnor flying through the air. The old rancor had taken the brunt of the impact, Finn mostly shielded by his solid body. Finn hit the ground hard, sharp edges of loose stone leaving at least a dozen small bruises and what was probably a cracked rib. Despite the pain, Finn pushed himself to his knees, crawling to where the lifeless rancor lay.

He had little time to mourn as a screech that made the hair on the back of Finn's neck stand up heralded the arrival of a Spiderclan acolyte, her hair matted and filthy around her dark green face. Finn drew his lightsaber, twirling its violet blade several times in challenge of the witch. She'd pay for what happened to Nothnor!

The witch lunged forward, her twin curved blades barely missing Finn's middle. Back and forth they dodged each other's attacks, the Dathomiri too quick for Finn to hit, the former stormtrooper to attuned with the Force for her attacks to get passed his lightsaber.

Unfortunately for the acolyte, Finn's battle precognition, while still weak, made him better aware of the raging battle around them. A heavy X-Wing blast mere feet away from them distracted the woman just long enough for Finn to find an opening in her defenses, his lightsaber found her heart, her Life-Force leaving her instantly.

The importance of the moment was not lost on Finn. He had just killed someone with his lightsaber. For the very first time. He had killed before, but not this close, and most had been stormtroopers with helmets covering their eyes as they glazed over. He was unprepared for the heaviness that would descend on him from the act.

His guilt and remorse were short lived as another Spiderclan warrior riding one of their huge, ugly spiders charged him from behind, a percussive blast of Dark Force energy emitting from her enscorcelled spear knocking him to the ground and his uncle's saber out of his hand. He used the Force to try and pull it back to himself but was too late. He could only watch as a string of sticky spider silk attached itself to the hilt and was drawn backward by the spider rider, straight into her hands.

With a grin that showed off a mouth of sharpened teeth the acolyte urged her spider into what passed for a run, away from the battle and back towards the caves to the north.

Without a thought and with renewed energy, Finn sprang to his feet to give chase, to retrieve one of only two things he had left to link him to his family. He fired shot after shot as he ran, clearing a path in front of him but missing the rider completely.

*  
Derwyn extended her halberd high in the air, slicing open the hairy belly of the spider as it lept over her, spilling twisted guts and purple blood over the battlefield, much to Windsong's delight, the unfortunate beast's rider was tossed into the air as the spider smashed into the ground, twitching several times before laying still, its eight legs curled around it. Windsong turned so abruptly a less experienced rider would have joined the spider worshipper in the air, the rancor catching the detested woman in her powerful jaws, breaking her neck instantly. "Easy there, Windsong." She gently scolded as the rancor tossed the corpse to the side like a doll.

Derwyn surveyed the carnage around her, bodies of the fallen from both factions spread around her. The Force pricked at her eyelids, drawing her gaze to her left where the Jedi apprentice was chasing after a mounted acolyte on foot. Intrigued, she urged Windsong towards the dark skinned man, coming up alongside.

"What happened?" She shouted through her mask.

"She took my lightsaber, I need to get it back!" The man screeched in an unusually high voice. For a split second she internally debated what to do. She was loathe to leave her comrades on the battlefield, but the Force had directed her to Finn. The will of the Force must be followed.

"Mount up behind me, I will help you." She responded.

*  
Poe whooped in celebration as the AT-AT finally fell, leaving only one AT-ST left. Two of his X-Wings had been lost but the pilots had been saved due to the efforts of the witches and their wind magic, or whatever it was."

"Blue Leader, we're down to one AT-ST, how are you doing over there?"

"We've got one down completely, the other is immobile but still functional. With Blue 1's weapons down we're having a hard time getting close enough to hit. The Falcon is providing support but we could really use another set of guns over here!"

"Copy that Blue Leader. We've only got three flyers left over here but I'll get you the support as quickly as I can."

"Roger, Black Leader."

Poe circled back around to let out another spray of bolts when something, or rather someone caught Poe's eye. Finn was on Derwyn's rancor with Derwyn chasing a single spider rider back towards the caves. What the fuck was that about?

He switched to the ground frequency. "Finn, buddy, what the hell are you doing?"

"She took my lightsaber Poe. I need to get it back."

"Ah, shit." Poe exclaimed, dodging a shot from the infuriatingly still standing AT-ST.

"Hold on, I'll come help!"

With both hands on the yoke, Poe barrel rolled over the AT-ST, spraying shots from both its guns over it, until one finally hit the cockpit, blowing it to smithereens. A collective cheer erupted through the comms.

"Grey 1, head over to support Blue Leader, Grey 2, support the group here. I gotta take care of something!"

*  
Seirien opened her eyes to find herself floating high above the battlefield, surveying the damage as she wrapped the Astral Eyes spell around herself. Of course her physical body was right where she left it; with her witch-sisters guarding it as they supported the combatants from afar. To her dismay, many of her Sisters had left the plane of the living, their shells left behind on the rocky ground. She had felt them go but had hoped it might be a trick of the Dark meant to break her spirit. To her relief, more Spiderclan bodies as well as their giant spiders littered the ground than did those of her tribe and their allies.

Everything seemed to be going according to the plan. All four of the walkers had been destroyed on their end. It seemed there was one left in the west but would soon be dealt with. Spiderclan acolytes were fleeing the field, back towards their caves. Ahead of the fleeing enemies was an odd sight. Finn was mounted up behind Derwyn chasing down a single spider rider. Poe's black X-Wing had also turned to give chase to the rider. Something, was going on. She needed to know what.

Her return to her body was as gentle as a breeze, Stormrose still solid under her rear. She leaned forward to pat her beloved counterpart's neck. "Time to go." Without another word she urged Stormrose foward in the direction of the caves. Something was about to happen, she just knew it, and the Force wanted her to be there for it.

*

Finn howled in dismay as the Spiderclan acolyte disappeared into the maw of the cave, taking his lightsaber with her. He had to get it back! He jumped down from behind Derwyn, preparing to give chase when the sound of an X-Wing landing stole his attention away from his lightsaber problems.

Poe jumped from the cockpit, straight to the ground without breaking a sweat. "Finn what happened?"

Finn was having trouble drawing breath into his lungs. "Spider lady.... stole.... my lightsaber." He panted out.

"Yeah, I got that part. What now?"

"She went into there." Derwyn pointed into the depths of the black cave.

Poe visibly paled. "That's not good."

"I should say not." Seirien called out as she slowed Stormrose to a stop.

"I need to get it back, Seirien." Finn pleaded to the Clan Mother.

"We will, Finn." She patted Finn on the shoulder. "Come to help?" She said more loudly than usual into the air behind her, confusing Poe and Finn.

The patch of air she addressed shimmered before solidifying into two Nightsisters astride their rancors. The sight of the beasts made Finn sick. The Singing Mountain Clan considered their rancors as part of the Clan, tending them with great care and respect. When riding them, they harnessed them in only a light saddle with a strap that looped around the neck. The riders guided the rancor by pulling lightly on the strap in the direction they wanted to go. Often that wasn't even needed as they followed verbal commands well.

The Nightsister's rancors eyes were dull with misery. They were saddled similarly to the Clan's but heavy spiked collars dug into their necks, thick metal bits weighing their mouths down. He could see blood at the corners, evidence that the Dark-Siders were heavy handed on the reins. Unlike the Clan, the Nightsisters also carried short whips that appeared to be well used. He could feel Derwyn and Seirien's disdain for their treatment of the rancors as well.

The first, dressed in the heavy armor of the warriors spoke. "We came to see what the commotion was about."

The second, dressed in the robes of a shaman nodded in agreement. "Our battle is over, we thought we'd join the fun." A wicked grin split her painted face. "If you're going in there, you will need our assistance."

"Fine whatever. Let's just go already. She's getting away with my lightsaber!"

"Alright, hold your rancors, Finn." Poe admonished, peeling his orange flightsuit off to reveal the simple pants and shirt underneath. "Let me grab my gear." Poe stumbled back to the X-Wing, the suit tossed over his shoulder.

Seirien scowled at the Nightsisters. "Do you have any ideas for finding the lightsaber in there?"

The pair exchanged a look before meeting Seirien's level gaze. "As a matter of fact, we do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I hope what was going on made sense. This was my first ever large scale battle to write and it was a tricky thing.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!


	58. Lake Natth

"So, that's Lake Natth." Rey asked Ben trying to keep her ration bar in her stomach where it belonged. The Dark-Side rolled off the glassy black lake in thick waves turning her stomach.

They'd been hiking the better part of the day after making the thankfully uneventful climb up the canyon wall on the opposite side of the waterfall than they had come down. The winds had died down overnight, leaving instead a chill in the air that had little to do with the actual temperature of the planet.

The hike had been quiet as the pair individually considered the visions they had in the night, neither sharing their experience with the other. Rey didn't want to give Ben the idea that she was agreeing to join him and Ben didn't want to scare Rey with the idea of starting a family. Not now, not when they had so much else to do. The weight of the consequences should they fail was already enough to shoulder, there was no reason to add to it.

The Darkness of the planet and this place didn't affect Ben as badly as it did Rey, a result of his having trained for years in it. But Rey wasn't exhibiting the signs of one normally in the throes of its seduction as she had on Mustafar, a sign her own training had paid off.

She plunked down on a nearby boulder, eyeing the lake with interested disdain. It didn't look like much, just an expanse of black water about a mile in diameter with jagged spikes of rock emerging from the depths in no apparent pattern. But, to one strong with the Force, it was a well of liquid Darkness that seemed to absorb all the light from the space around it, the ripples on its surface caused by the movement of Dark creatures and spirits moving through its fathomless depths.

 _How_ _do_ _you_ _hide a holocron in that? And_ _how did_ _you find one?_

Ben cast out his senses around and under the lake, feeling for something, anything out of place. He'd seen a lake like this before, on Mustafar while looking for the Sith Wayfinder. Then he had met a creature that had guided him to it. There was a chance, however small, that something similar could be guarding the holocron.

His Force picked up on nothing though, nothing that could be considered alive like the Eye of Webbish Bog had been. He grounded himself in his body with a sigh. "Looks like we're going to have to go down. You ready?"

"No, but I don't really have a choice, so let's get this over with." Rey answered cranky.

Her unease and pain were filtering through the semi-closed bond making Ben's own head spin. He removed his lightsaber from his belt but didn't ignite it, gesturing downward. "Let's go then."

Rey removed the two halves of her staff from her belt, locking them together. Her gazed lingered on the igniter afterwards, the buried shame resurfacing in the crimson of her cheeks. The last time she had used it, she had tried to kill Ben with it. With a flick of her wrist she banished the thought to the depths of Lake Natth where it belonged. The past was over, time to move on.

Their pace was slow as they picked their way down the precarious scree that led to the gray rocky shores of the lake, neither wanting to risk becoming a victim of the water and whatever was in it.

The red sun was lower in the sky than Ben would have liked by the time they found a relatively flat piece of shale on which to stop about a half a mile from where the foothill met the water. So far nothing had happened and he was starting to become impatient for whatever it was that was supposed to happen to happen. He was so sick of this Force-forsaken place that if it was his destiny to die here then he was ready to get it over with.

Rey stood next to Ben on the shale gazing out into the distance of the lake looking for movement of any kind when the Force screamed of danger in her mind, breaking through the haze of Darkness that had enveloped it. In pure instinct she jumped backwards narrowly avoiding the black reptilian head of sharp teeth that emerged from it snapping at the spot she had stood less than a second before.

Ben, was not so lucky.

The creature managed to snare a mouthful of Ben's cape in its jagged teeth, dragging him into the black waters before Rey's wind chapped lips could even form a scream.

Ben took a shallow breath, careful to conserve the small pocket of air trapped inside the helmet as he grounded himself in the Force. Ben would later marvel at how surprisingly clear the water was under the black surface of the lake, but at the moment was too busy fighting for his life. He managed to get a glimpse of the monster dragging him through the water, Darkness permeating its signature. It was reptilian, at least nine feet long and a fucking good swimmer as it dragged him through the water by his cape. His finger found the igniter switch on his lightsaber, the unstable red blade sputtering to life. With a careful flick of his wrist he severed the cape somewhere near the middle of his back, freeing him from the giant man eating lizard.

He'd been so focused on getting free he hadn't heard Rey screaming frantically into his mind until the moment the he was loose.

_Rey, hold on._

Rey's screams quieted as his voice sounded through the bond, her relief washing over him. The fight wasn't over yet though, as the beast realized it was dragging around a piece of cloth with no meat attached to it. It circled back towards Ben with its maw opened and taloned feet outstretched to ensnare him. He was so not in the mood for this and there was no fucking way he was going to get killed by a damned lizard. First a spider, now a lizard. A huge lizard imbued with the Dark-Side and a spider with Dark infused venom, but still! Apparently the Maker not only wanted him dead, it wanted to kill him in the most embarrassing way possible; by way of some inferior life-form. Hell, getting shot down by that cocky, loudmouthed Resistance pilot wouldn't be as bad as this.

His Darkness beckoned at the edges of consciousness and he let it through, let it grant him power through his hatred of this abomination that had dared to try and kill him and tried to snare Rey....

_Rey._

Ben used the Force to thrust himself forward, with a silent roar he cleaved the beast cleanly in two, from the edge of its pointed snout to the tip of its spiked tail, black blood spilled into the water in a cloud around the two halves of the reptile, blood that would draw anything else living in this fucking lake straight to him. He sucked in the last tiny bit of air he had left as he wrapped the Force around himself, propelling him to the surface.

It was pure luck that he saw it, saw the glimmer through the water. Something, was glowing near one of the black spikes of stone, its red shine barely visible in the distance. He could feel something too, something emanating through the Force from monolith of stone.

Sweet air flooded his lungs in gasps as he broke through the glossy surface like a whale breaching. It was twin to the relief flooding his mind through the bond.

Rey, had spotted him from the shale.

_Ben, what do you need me to do?_

_Hold on, there's something down here._

_Ben, what are you doin_ g?

He had realized he could no longer feel the pulse in the Force once he'd surfaced and he had a thought as to why. He let himself be pulled down by the dead weight of his armor and boots until his head was completely submerged. As soon as it was the pulse returned, rippling through the water straight to him, as though beckoning him to come find it. Whatever it was that was there, the water was absorbing its signature before it could break to the surface.

_Smart._

Ben Force pushed himself back to the surface, this time breaking the surface in a much less dramatic fashion. He turned to face Rey where she stood on the bank of the lake, far enough to see another one of those monsters come at her before it caught her.

_I think I found it._

_Really, Ben?_

_Yes, or at least there's something here. I'm going to look._

Ben pulled himself through the two hundred feet of water between him and the rock by his powerful arms despite the weight of his boots and armor. On top of his impressive physical build that he took extreme measures to maintain, his Force tended to manifest itself in him physically in the same Rey's manifested itself in her affinity for all things tech. He didn't even need to call on it, it just did it on its own. 

It took him longer than he would have liked to reach the spike, but nothing had tried to eat him along the way so the local wildlife either had gotten the message that he was the new apex predator in town or was taking advantage of the meal he'd so graciously left behind for his new subjects.

He rested against the rock for a few precious moments, centering himself before attempting the next phase of his ill thought out plan.

With another deep breath he dropped again, letting himself be dragged down to the bottom. He was nearly on top of whatever it was.

"It" turned out not to be a holocron but a doorway carved into the stone, magnetically shielded to keep out water the way a hangar was shielded to contain the pressure inside the ship while allowing items to pass through.

This was almost certainly one of the stupidest ideas he'd ever had but didn't have any other options at this point. With a silent prayer to the Maker he reached out with his left hand until his fingers rested against the shield. He half expected them to be severed or to be electrocuted or some other gruesome thing but they passed through as easily as if it were air.

Emboldened by his discovery, he pressed forward until his arms, head and shoulders were inside the strange pillar of stone. There was breathable air inside the small chamber, a narrow chute with ladder rungs leading down into the depths of pure darkness on the far side of the rocky hollow.

They were in the right place.

He pulled his top half out of the strange room, the black water overtaking him again. With a kick off of the rock for propulsion he resurfaced, relieved to see Rey still safely on the shore. She'd been unusually quiet through this endeavor, which was concerning. Or maybe she didn't want to be distracting. Whatever her current thoughts, she was not going to like what came next.

Rey sighed in relief as Ben bobbed to surface, barely visible against the black water. Rey had sensed through the bond that Ben was concentrating fully on whatever it was he was doing, so she resisted the urge to scream and cry into his mind.

_Rey,_ _I_ _found it. But, you're not going to this._

_What? Why?_

_Because you're going to have to swim out here._

Panic engulfed every fiber of Rey's being. There was no way, she couldn't!

_Rey, sweetheart, you can. I won't let anything happen to you._

_Ben, I, I can't._

_Yes, you can._

_I don't know how!_

Desperation replaced panic. She needed Ben to understand she couldn't do this. She'd grown up in the desert for crying out loud!

_Rey, its easy. All you have to do is get in. I'll pull you to me._

Rey stared at the black depths below her, trying to think of something, anything other than this. The faces of her friends flicked through her mind's eye; Finn, Rose, Poe, Chewy.... everyone she was fighting to save. They faced their worst fears everyday. And Ben, he had faced down his own demons for her. She could face hers now. She had to, for them.

Fear hardened into tenuous resolve as she began to removed the pouch containing the _Bright Star's_ remote from her waist.

_Hold on a minute._

_Sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere._

His wry tone made her smile, just the tiniest bit.

She scrambled back up the scree, bruising her hands in the process to a small boulder about ten feet up. She tucked the pouch into a small crevasse in the rock along with her two blasters wrapped in her black cloak, hoping nothing would be attracted to the small cache.

_Good idea._

Next, she pulled a ration pouch out of another, coating her mouth in dry paste as she made her way back down to the shale.

Ben was right where she had left him, only he had pulled himself up out of the water, perched on the rock like one of Ach-To's porgs. She tentatively dipped her foot into the water, the bitter coldness enveloping it through her boots.

 _Good. Keep going._ Ben cooed into her mind, soothing her.

She could do this, for him. With a deep breath and yelp she jumped into the water, feet first, expecting the water to envelope her completely, her heavy gear to drag her down to a watery grave. Instead her head still bobbed above the glassy water. She could feel Ben's Force wrapped around her, pulling her forward, slowly at first. Rey shut her eyes tight, praying for it to be over quickly. Dark shapes moved under the water around her but didn't move to attack. Ben increased the speed of the pull as Rey became more comfortable with the process, comfortable being a relative term of course.

She opened them when her outstretched hands found something solid, the wall of stone right in front of her, Ben still perched upon it. She breathed a short sigh of relief as he took both her hands in his own, hauling her up onto the steep, narrow peak of black rock.

"That wasn't so bad." Ben quipped, his voice even more distorted by the water damaged vocoder than usual.

She barked out a dark laugh. "Yes, it was."

"It's about to get worse." He pointed straight down into the black water. "The entrance is at the bottom."

Ben felt Rey's relief at being out of the water instantly transform into a bone deep fear. Images of her body being dragged to the bottom by some invisible power as the life seeped out of it were projected into his mind by Rey's subconscious. He longed to hold her, to kiss away those fears, to take her far away from this damned place and never look back. But he couldn't, not yet, if he did, then this was all for nothing. Despite the precariousness of their position Ben was able to wrap one arm partially around her shoulders. He wished desperately that he could see her face instead of the blank white mask; the full lips, button nose, adorable freckles and beautiful hazel eyes he'd memorized over the past months. That memory would have to do for now. "Rey, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise. It's not too deep here, the entrance is easy to see. I'll pull you down with me."

Ben froze when he realized just how poorly worded his attempts at comforting Rey were. His embarrassment at the gaff leaking through the bond did seem to help though, her amusement helping her to temporarily forget her fear.

He turned to face the water fully, his wet gloved hand in her equally soaked one. "Take a deep breath." He instructed, following his own command. "Now jump."

They were not in sync as they hit the water as Rey's hesitation resulted in Ben pulling her down rather than of her own agency. They hit the water more horizontally than vertically, water slapping up against Ben. He had hoped the momentum from the jump would help them reach the bottom but that chance was gone now. Rey immediately began flailing in the water, limbs moving every which way of their own accord. "Rey, hold still." he commanded with only the tiniest bit of Force imbued in his words. It was not anywhere near as strong as a full on mind trick, just enough for his suggestion to calm her mind into making her extremities comply. He felt guilty and Rey was going to be pissed when she realized it but she was going to get herself killed at this point if he didn't. He'd take her wrath over her death any day. "Now, take a deep breath and hold it."

Ben let go of the Force energy he was using to keep himself aloft in the water, returning it to the constant flow around them, letting his heavy soaked gear pull them to the bottom.

The shimmering red doorway was right where he had left it, the Dark pulse of energy emanating from the other side as strong as it had been moments ago. He gripped Rey's hands with both of his, yanking her down to his level. With the slightest push he sent her through the red glimmer of light, into the small chamber beyond, following close behind.

Rey skidded dangerously close to the edge of the chute after Ben shoved her through the shielded entrance, catching herself as she stumbled near the edge.

She dropped to her knees, ripping her helmet off as she did, giant gulps of air filling her starved lungs, trying desperately to fill the burning spot in her chest with oxygen. She grasped the helmet in between both her palms as though it were her lifeline back to the surface.

Once her body told her she was going to live, she began to take stock in their surroundings. Ben was splayed out on the ground next to her, his own helmet set to the side revealing his hair plastered flat to his head above his deep brown eyes. He too was panting for air.

The Jedi's relief at seeing her bondmate unharmed turned to fury as she remembered what he had done to her moments ago. "You used the Force on me!" She pointed menacingly at him to emphasize her accusation.

"Yes, I did. I had to." He responded calmly.

His relaxed tone only angered her more. "You should never, ever use the Force on me like that, no matter what!"

"You were going to kill yourself if I didn't Rey. I wasn’t willing to let you drown so I did the only thing I could think of in the moment. I'm not going to apologize because I'm not sorry." He snapped, stunning Rey.

"There must have been another way! You could have talked to me or...." Rey responded, though with less energy than before as if her certainty of the facts of the situation had been called into question.

"There was no time, Rey." He responded crossly. "I didn't _want_ to do it, but I had to... I had to help you. And it wasn't a very strong hold. You could have easily broken it if you hadn't been panicking!"

Rey scowled at him but didn't press the matter further. Ben laughed inwardly. He'd almost forgotten this side of Rey, the girl who's temper frequently crested and ebbed with the force of a tidal wave. This Rey had been notably absent from Ben's life since he had nearly killed her on Bracca. She'd been angry with him over the secrets he kept, but it was a different kind of anger, one that was fed by the Dark-Side. This was pure Rey, stubborn, hot tempered,and strong. It was good to see that firey spirit was still intact after everything they'd gone through.

They simultaneously glanced towards the shaft and then to each other. "Nowhere to go now but down." Rey remarked dryly.

Ben pulled his boots off, emptying them of the half inch of water built up in the bottom. "Let's rest a bit, then head down. I feel like a drowned lothrat."

Rey followed suit, pulling off her own boots. "Agreed."


	59. Arachnaphobia

Poe shone the narrow beam of the torch around the entrance of the cave looking for anything suspicious, which was stupid because everything about this was suspicious. He handed the torch to Finn. "Do you see anything?"

Finn copied Poe's motion before coming to the same conclusion he had, that nothing was there.

"The entrance is clear." Spoke the two Dark-Siders behind him in unison. They strutted passed Finn and Poe their eyes glittering in the shadows.

_Of course they could see in the dark._

The two men shared a look that plainly communicated that they were not about to be shown up by a couple of evil witches. Without a word they followed Nimue and Esmerèe into the cave, Derwyn and Seirien bringing up the rear. Seirien came up alongside Finn, whispering so lowly that Finn wasn't sure if he heard her voice in his ear or his mind.

"Watch them closely. Treaty or not they are not to be trusted."

Finn nodded in response.

About a quarter of a mile in the tunnel split into two, with no indication which led to what.

The shaman didn't even hesitate in picking the left handed tunnel, much to the suspicion of her traveling companions.

"Where are you leading us Nightsisters?" Derwyn asked of the pair at the front of the group with open hostility.

"I have cast a spell of seeing." responded the shaman, sounding bored. "The tracks of our quarry glow to my sight."

"Besides," added the warrior with a grin that looked downright demonic in the glow of the electric torch, "There are other signs as well."

Poe moved the torch so that its narrow beam illuminated the patch of wall Nimue pointed at. He wished he hadn't. His stomach turned at the sight of hundreds of small spiders scurrying across the craggy surface in the same direction they were going. The torch shook in his left hand, his blaster in his right.

"Are you all right Poe?" Seirien asked in alarm.

_Great_ , thought Poe. _Now, she knows I'm afraid of spiders._

He tried to steady his breathing. "I'm okay. I just.... don't like spiders."

One of the Nightsisters chuckled but thankfully didn't say anything. As wound as he was he couldn't guarantee he wouldn't say or do something that could jeopardize everything this mission was about... which was trying to save Kylo Fucking Ren. It pissed him off to no end that they were going through all of this in order to figure out who tried to assassinate fucking Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren, who certainly wouldn't be here if it were the other way around, Kylo Ren who was Maker knows where doing Maker knows what with Rey.

_No, you're doing this as a favor to Rey and to Leia._ _.. and for Seirien._

Poe was careful to keep his gaze on the ground as they continued into the caves. His anger along with his sense of dread growing with every step.

That dread was realized when his eyes, being so focused on the floor didn't warn him that he was about to collide with something at face level, stopping only at the last second. He shined the torch up at his eye level, recoiling as he found himself staring at an upside down petrified face permanently frozen in a look of terror, staring back at him through a translucent layer of thin white cloth. No, not cloth, spider silk. Cold sweat broke out over Poe's entire body in direct contrast to the dryness in his mouth when he realized he was looking at a person that was being saved to be a midnight snack for one of those eight legged abominations. The whole body of the human was encased in spider silk like a cocoon, suspended upside-down the ceiling of the tunnel.

No, not the tunnel. They'd wandered into a huge cavern dimly lit by a combination of weak electrical lights and fire burning torches. Poe couldn't even see the ceiling of the place as the glow didn't extend high enough to illuminate it.

What he did see were dozens more of the sacs in varying sizes hanging from the heights like the model starships Poe had built as a child and hung from the ceiling of his bedroom. Even the Nightsisters, whom Poe was certain had ice in their veins, appeared to be shaken at the sight. Poe took an involuntary step backwards, bumping softly into Seirien.

"I'm sorr..." Poe wasn't even able to finish the apology before Seirien silenced him, placing one silver and hide covered hand on his arm. Her touch was both electrifying and calming at the same time. He was grateful the darkness of the caves hid the blush working its way up his neck. What was going on with him? All his life Poe had been a consumate ladies' man smooth talking his way into one bed after another without care. Now, with both Rey and Seirien he could barely get two words out in a row. Of course, neither of them were like any other woman he'd ever met, he reminded himself. Were they even women? In some sense, he wasn't even sure if they could be considered human, it was as though they had transcended beyond that to become something else, something divine.

Finn's eyes darted from the poor soul directly in front of them to the other poor souls suspended around the room to Poe and Seirien. Seirien had her hand on Poe's arm in what most would see as a gesture of comfort, which it was, but Finn could also feel the Force moving between them. Seirien was transmitting a feeling of calm from herself to Poe thereby calming Poe in the process. Finn was grateful to her for that.

Shame twisted through Finn's insides, gripping his heart. If not for him and his inability to hold on to a family heirloom, they wouldn't be in this mess. Maybe he wasn't cut out to be a Jedi after all, if he couldn't even keep hold of his fucking lightsaber.

"We need to keep moving." Derwyn's voice cut through the darkness of the cavern, echoing faintly. Wait, was it an echo? That didn't sound like Derwyn's voice, it sounded male, and it sounded like it was coming from up ahead.

He spun around to take in the rest of the group. "Did anyone else here that?" Finn's words did not echo.

"Hear what?" asked Poe.

"The voices, someone speaking up ahead."

"I didn't hear anything." answered Seirien.

"Nor I." agreed Derwyn.

"Hmmph, the Jedi is hearing things." sneared the Nightsister warrior, though the shaman remained noticeably silent.

"We're headed that direction anyway. If someone is there we'll run into them eventually." Poe said in support, clearly pissed at the red-clad woman's dismissal of Finn.

They continued along what was now a clearly worn path through the cavern, the light sources placed at odd intervals along it guiding them. Guiding them to what, Finn didn't know, but he hoped it was his uncle's saber. The group was as silent as the cavern but Finn couldn't shake the feeling that the two women at the front were communicating in some unseen, unheard way.

Masculine voices teased Finn's ear, until he was certain they would drive him mad. He was certain they were getting louder, the words still unintelligible but clearer by the moment. Finn's foot froze in the air, sweat beading on his brow when his brain finally formed the jumble of syllables into words, two words in fact.

_Help us._

"We need to go that way." Finn declared firmly, pointing to the righthand side of the pathway, into the jungle of jagged stone outside the glow of the dim circles of light. He didn't wait for a response from the stunned group as he marched off the pathway towards whomever or whatever was calling for his help.

Poe caught up to him first, the electric torch helping him to avoid the worst of the terrain. "Finn, what the Hell?"

Finn didn't stop as he answered, inexplicably drawn forward. "Someone needs my help Poe. I have to help them."

"Finn, this could be a trick." Seirien called out from somewhere behind and to his left.

"Its not, I know." Finn replied single-minded.

"Finn, I don't know about this...." Poe's words tapered off as in the distance pinpricks of light came into view, signaling something ahead.

The pinpoints of light expanded rapidly as the group continued on, though what was around them remained shrouded in shadow. "I don't like this." Derwyn added crossly, but didn't stop. "The Spiderclan should have attacked us by now."

"Yes." agreed one of the Nightsisters, the other still markedly silent.

Finn could make out shapes in the faint but growing light, the image becoming clearer as they approached.

"I don't believe it." Poe spoke loudly at the sight before him. That sight being a pair of cells carved into the walls of the cavern, fronted by a web of iron slats. Eight prisoners were divided amongst the cells, four of them appeared to be... "Stormtroopers." he finished out loud.

"Look out!!!!" screamed one of the non-stormtroopers, a Zabrak with orange and black skin.

A shower of jagged pebbles heralded the gigantic cave spider as it dropped from the ceiling with a blood curdling screech, scattering the mixed group of explorers.

Derwyn had reacted a half-second to slow, her booted foot pinned in place by one of the spider's front legs as she landed on her back. She stared into its many eyes as it bared its fangs to strike. With a weak thrust she swung her halberd forward. From this angle on her back she couldn't muscle much power into the swing, counting on its long, sharp blade and not the momentum behind it to keep the massive head of eyes and fangs away.

The animal growled in pain as, not Derwyn's blade, but Seirien's struck a glancing blow to its side from close to Derwyn on her right. "The belly is the weak point." Derwyn reminded her Clan Mother.

"I know, but I can't get to it." Seirien replied through gritted teeth striking again at its armor-like exoskeleton, trying to keep the beast's attention off Derwyn as its rider's was already elsewhere.

The same woman who had stolen his saber sneered a Finn with a mouthful of jagged teeth as she lunged at him from her mount, her battle axe poised to remove his head from his shoulders. He fired at her as he dodged, the bolt missing its target by a wide margin, to strike the roof of the cave above. The impact sent a smattering of large rocks crashing down to add to the chaos.

"Don't shoot!" yelled Poe. "You'll bring this place down on top of us."

"What the Hell else am I supposed to fight with?" Yelled Finn in return as he dodged another of the deranged woman's attempts to behead him.

From the shadows a pole-axe swung for the woman's middle, the spearlike point on the end snagging her filthy clothing as she moved to the side.

"Watch and learn, Outworlder." taunted Nimue, preparing to strike the Spiderclan acolyte who was once again barreling towards them.

Poe slid along the loose stone as he ran, against all instincts, towards the giant head of the spider that sought to strike Derwyn with nothing but a short vibroknife in his right hand.

"Poe! Take my blade!" shouted Derwyn extending the full length of her weapon out to him. "You can strike harder than me! Aim for its eyes!"

Poe dropped the vibroknife as he took the heavy weapon from Derwyn, swinging it clumsily at the monster's face.

Poe was doing a much better job of keeping the spider distracted from Seirien, giving her the opening she so desperately needed to get underneath the monster. As she twisted her glaive underneath and up into the space where the belly melded into the thicker exoskeleton of the side, Poe, whether accidentally or on purpose, landed a strong slicing blow against the leg that held Derwyn pinned fast.

The animal reared upwards in a screech of pain that Seirien was certain would cause the roof to collapse on top of them. The movement tore the handle of the weapon from Seirien's grip though it remained embedded in its target's side.

The spider twisted as its front legs hit the ground, colliding with Seirien with the force of a rampaging rancor. The impact sent her flying through the air to a hard landing on her side, winding her and probably breaking a rib in the process.

Esmerèe prowled at the edge of the torchlight, a prepared spell danced between her fingertips, yearning for the chance to degrade her enemy's flesh. She was looking for an opening as Nimue fought against their foe. She recognized this particular warrior as a former Nightsister who had joined the Spiderclan, a betrayal that must be punished with death.

Nimue crossed to her left, the former member of their tribe turning her back to Esmerèe. A grin the sight of which had been known to make her enemies flee in terror split her painted features as the spell struck the Spiderclan girl in the back, dropping her where she stood as dark lightning tore through the enemy's body, dissolving it into ash but leaving her clothes behind in a heap.

With a warcry Derwyn charged underneath the monster that had just dared strike the woman Derwyn had sworn her life to protect. She grabbed hold of her ruler's glaive still dangling from the creature's side, ripping it free. For the second time that day, Derwyn drew a blade along the belly of her enemy's mount, disemboweling it in a waterfall of purple blood that sprayed over her. She wiped the purple fluid from her eyes to find Seirien standing but supported by the Outworlder, Poe.

She returned Seirien's weapon to her which she leaned against gratefully. Poe handed her own halberd to her as she took stock of the situation. The cave spider was dead, its rider nowhere to be seen. The two Nightsisters were both alive as was the other Outworlder, Finn. The man was sorting through a pile of rags that looked suspiciously like the clothes the acolyte had worn, his face pained. "Its not here." He whispered, rising to his feet. "My lightsaber isn't here."

Finn stared at the pile of clothes willing them to reveal the silver cylinder the woman had stolen from him. The Force pricked again at his subconscious, drawing his eyes away from the pile of fabric towards the eight terrified prisoners only feet away. Finn had forgotten they were there.

"Please. Help us." pleaded the same orange skinned Zabrak that had warned them the spider was about to drop on them.

Finn stood in front of the two separate cages, looking back and forth between them. As he had noticed before, the first held four stormtroopers, their helmets nowhere to be seen despite being dressed in the rest of the telltale plasteel armor. The second held four, what Finn assumed were locals. Two were Zabraks, two were humans with deep blue tattoos across their cheeks. He addressed the stormtroopers first. "What happened here?"

An older blonde man with a thick scar along his cheek answered. "It was General Hux. He.... we.... came here with him. He was looking for something. He talked to the people here. I don't know what all about but they made some kind of deal. He gave them five AT-STs and one AT-AT walker." the man paused, taking a deep steadying breath. "And, us."

"What do you mean, 'us'?" Poe asked with suspicion.

"The people here didn't know how to use the walkers. So Hux gave some of us to them as well, to operate the walkers and to teach them to use them." added one of the other troopers. "Its been terrible." he whispered.

"There were twenty of us, in the beginning." the blonde man continued. "They killed four of us the first day, fed the bodies to their spiders, as a warning. They told us that's what would happen if we disobeyed them."

"What happened to the others?" Seirien asked, pain in her voice.

"Six were taken out today." answered a third trooper. "The rest died in between the day we were sold to the witches and now."

The fourth spoke for the first time, a hitch in his voice. "We don't know how long we've been down here."

"And to you?" Derwyn addressed the four locals?

"Wrong place at the wrong time." answered the orange Zabrak who seemed to be the defacto leader of their group. "We were captured and brought here a few days ago."

"The woman we just fought, she stole something of mine but didn't have it on her. Do you know what she did with it?" Finn asked desperately.

"She gave it to me." a thin voice rasped from the darkness beyond their pool of light, a voice that made the little hairs on the back of Finn's neck stand straight up.

An old woman stepped into the circle of light, her ashen skin making it clear she had not seen the sun in years. In her wrinkled hands she held Finn's saber.

"Who are you?" challenged Seirien, obviously riled at the woman's presence.

"I am the Matron of the Clan, young one. I am the voice of the Queen Mother, who is very displeased by your presence here." she held out Finn's saber. "Take it and leave us Outworlder. You have done enough damage to us." She gestured to the four stormtroopers. "Take them as well. They have outlived their usefulness."

"What about the others?" Derwyn pointed towards the four local men.

"They will stay." she sneered. "We are not done with them yet."

"No deal." Finn responded with a confidence he didn't feel. "They all come with us."

"Yeah." Poe added with a false bravado.

The Matron held out the saber again. "No. This is your last chance."

Finn looked at the four men staring at him with hope in his eyes, a plan forming in his mind. He nodded towards the Matron. "All right." He said with resignation, unable to look the four in the eyes. He could feel contempt rolling off the two Singing Mountain Clan members, but the Nightsisters gave away very little in their Force auras.

Finn cautiously walked up to the elderly woman. This close he could see her eyes were the milky white of the blind. He reached out to accept the saber as her lips curled into a merciless smile at the exact moment she activated the violet blade, piercing the thick sleeve of Finn's leather jacket and leaving a cauterized strike mark on the inside of his left forearm. She'd been aiming for his heart.

With reflexes faster than most humans could follow Finn's right hand darted out to grab the old woman's bony wrist while his left siezed the lightsaber hilt pressing it backwards against the pressure put on her wrist until he felt the bone snap in his hands.

She released her grip on the saber hilt with a blood curdling howl as Finn released his grip on her now dangling wrist. Finn lunged at her with the drawn saber but she was already gone, absorbed into the darkness of the cave. He turned his attention back to the prisoners, ignoring the pain in his left arm. "C'mon. We gotta get them outta here before she comes back with reinforcements!"

He moved first to the stunned group of locals preparing to slice open the iron web that held them inside. Before he could strike, he felt a cold point of durasteel against the small of his back. "Excellent. Now hand over the lightsaber, Jedi." the Nightsister's voice like sweet poison. Knowing he was trapped between the iron bars of the cell and the weapon at his back, he withdrew the blade but kept his finger on the igniter.

"What are you doing, Nimue?" Seirien spit with acid. "Bronagh agreed that our two tribes would not make war with each other until the week is out."

Poe drew his blaster as Derwyn rotated her halberd to point at the shaman's throat.

"The Night Mother agreed that we would not attack the Singing Mountain Clan, we did not agree to spare the Outworlders." Nimue sneered.

"And if you try to help them _you_ will have attacked us." Esmerèe leaned forward bringing her throat even closer to the blade, her voice low. "And then Night Mother Bronagh will rain Hell on the Singing Mountain."

  
Seirien and Derwyn exchanged a look as Derwyn withdrew her halberd, hatred in her eyes.

"Good little Light-Sider." Esmerèe taunted, before turning her attention to Finn.

"I believe my Sister told you to give her the saber, Jedi."

With both women's attention on Finn, Poe saw a brief opportunity. With reflexes born of years of training, he set the blaster to stun and fired. The shaman fell to the ground as she was struck. The shot had the domino effect of diverting the warrior's attention from Finn, who was able to turn the saber in his hand until it faced away from him. He envisioned what he wanted the lightsaber to do in his mind as he dropped it, igniting the blade as it fell to the floor, cutting the head of the pole-axe off of the handle. Once the pressure was released from his back he pivoted on his left foot, snatching the saber out of the air, pivoting forward to sever the heavy lock from the closing mechanism of the cage and releasing the four prisoners held within in one fluid motion.

The orange Zabrak was the first out of the cage, rolling to seize the head of the pole-axe that fallen to the ground. Without the handle it wasn't much, but it would do. He held it to the warrior's back as she had done earlier to Finn while Finn himself held the humming amethyst blade to her throat.

One of the human prisoners took Derwyn's blade from her, ready to jump into the fray if needed.

Finn nodded towards Poe, who moved in close and dropped the second Nightsister where she stood.

"C'mon lets get them into the cell." Finn ordered as grabbed hold of Nimue's slack arms.

The other Zabrak, yellow with black, took Nimue by her ankles, helping Finn carry her into the cell. Poe and one of the blue tattooed men repeated the process with Esmerèe, deposting her unceremoniously on the ground.

Finn picked up the severed lock, examining it. He looked at the orange Zabrak. "Hold this in place while I weld it back together."

"Yes, Jedi." the Zabrak said reverently.

Finn smiled at the orange man as he held his blade a half centimeter from the metal letting the heat melt the the two pieces back together. "My name is Finn. And don't worry, we never planned on leaving you here."

"I know. I could see it in your aura. I am Mangle. That is my brother Claw."

"Why are we not kiling the witches outright?" demanded Claw, gesturing with the fallen Spiderclan acolyte's battle axe.

"I gotta say Finn, I'm with Tall, Yellow, and Scary over there." Poe agreed to a glare from Claw.

"I'm hoping if we leave them here the Spider witches won't come looking for us." Finn replied as the locked cooled.

"Good point." Poe agreed. He looked to the silent stormtroopers darkly. "What about them?"

"Please, you can't leave us here." pleaded the older blonde man, dropping to his knees, his brothers following suit.

Finn stared down at the four caged men in stormtrooper's plasteel armor with something like empathy. They'd been stolen from their homes as children just as he had then sold as slaves to the Spiderclan by the First Order to operate the walkers in exchange for a way to assassinate Kylo Ren. It could just as easily have been him in there had the Force not intervened. Maybe this was their intervention by way of Finn, who had accepted himself as a tool of the Force.

"If we release you, do you agree to forsake the First Order?" Finn asked.

"We never wanted to be part of it in the first place." added the youngest trooper.

"Please." begged the third.

"We'll do anything." implored the fourth. Finn shared a look with the now much larger group before destroying the lock.

"C'mon. We need to think of names for you guys if you're going to be part of the Resistance."

The four men thanked him as they filed out of the cell, the older blonde man coming out last, bowing his head. "Thank you, Jedi."


	60. Prophecy of the Sith

Rey's feet were blistering from sloshing around inside her wet boots by the time they found solid ground at the bottom of the chute. She leaned against the dark wall, catching her breath. The climb had been easy but long, something under normal circumstances wouldn't have bothered her but after the exhausting events of the past two days, it was harder than it should have been. She hadn't felt like this since she'd ran from Ben after making her lightsaber, the same lightsaber she now held out in front of her like a torch.

A dark tunnel stretched out in front of them leading into a blackness so complete it seemed to distort the air within it. She felt a strong hand on her shoulder offering her comfort and more importantly hope. Her aura hummed as it mingled with Ben's at the edges. The effect was soothing in a way only it could be, as though, as long as they stood side-by-side, everything would be okay.

"Let's go." Ben said in a tone that wasn't a whisper, but the darkness around them seemed to absorb it, muffling it to her ears.

Together, side-by-side, they strode in unison into the darkness, the light of Rey's saber leading the way.

They'd been marching in total silence for the better part of an hour when the air and the walls around them changed. Tiny pinpricks of light danced at her vision and her thoughts began to race. What if the tunnel went on forever? What if they never found their way out? What if they died down here, her loved ones never knowing? Palpatine would win and....

She took several more steps before she realized Ben had stopped walking. She turned to see what had caused him to stall. He stood stock still, staring at the tunnel wall. She let out a gasp that echoed into the depths beyond. She'd noticed the shade of the walls had changed a few feet back but she'd been so consumed by her own thoughts she hadn't noticed what they'd changed in to. As far as she could see in front of her, the tunnel was lined with foggy mirrors reflecting the darkness of their surroundings. But not just any mirrors, they were just like the one on Ach-To in the Dark cave, and there was dozens of them stretched out before her. Ben seemed to be transfixed by one, seeing something she could not. She tugged at his arm helplessly, trying to make his big body move.

In that moment, Ben was reliving the worst moments of his life. He tried to look away but couldn't as tragedy after tragedy played out before him.

The many times that as a young boy he tried to get one or both parents' attention, only to be shushed away.

The first night he had been left at Luke's temple after his parents dumped him there.

The night he had woken to find his beloved uncle looking down at him, his features twisted with hate as he brought his emerald green lightsaber down on Ben.

The first time Snoke had tortured him under the guise of "training" his body reeling from the electric shocks.

The night Rey left him bleeding in the snow on Starkiller. He still didn't know what part of that memory was worse; the injury she caused to his body or the one to his heart as she ran away.

Ben felt stinging heat rising on his left cheek, then a sharp pull of his hair dragging his head down, breaking his view of the mirror.

Rey had managed to remove his helmet, slap him, and almost rip his hair out before he was finally able to look away from the iced over glass.

"Rey, what..."

"Its like the cave on Ach-To Ben, the one I told you about. Remember?" she answered quietly.

Ben's mind fuzzily recalled the night he had found Rey in her hut, the story she had told about looking for her family and not finding them.

"So that's what that is?" he muttered. "It's awful."

"Yes, it is, but we have to keep going. Don't look at them. Watch your feet." Rey commanded as she handed him his helmet.

"Watch your feet" turned out to be easier advice to give than to follow and it didn't seem to matter anyways as images tugged at the corner of Rey's eyelids, begging her to turn for a closer look. But the glimpses were bad enough and maybe it was just her imagination but she swore she could feel every emotion, every physical ailment.

When she glimpsed her parents leaving her on Jakku it tore her apart again as it had the first time.

She could feel stinging welts and warm rivulets of blood dripping down her sides as Unkar Plutt whipped her in front of the rest the scavengers as a warning of what might befall anyone who dared talk back to him. The others had left her bleeding in the sand when he was done, her tattered shirt sticking painfully to the congeling blood.

Then there was the time someone had tried to help her, at least she thought that's what it was. He'd sponged off her wounds then made it clear he had expected payment in return and not in credits or rations. He hadn't counted on Rey fighting back in the state she was in but had quickly found out that even injured she wasn't to be messed with.

She could tell from Ben's labored breathing and heavy steps he to was still reliving his own personal nightmares.

Ben was trudging down the tunnel with every ounce of strength in his body and soul as all the times he had suffered teased the corners of his eyes. He knew he didn't dare turn to look because if he did, he would stand there until his legs rotted away beneath him.

The worst part was the screams. All the screams that he had ever had any part in creating. The screams of the people of the Hosnian System as it was decimated, his father's silent scream as Ben drove his saber through him, Rey's screams of agony as Snoke tortured her for information.

The only thing that kept him going was the slight weight of Rey's hand pulling him along as she fought her own battle, the light of her aura guiding his way to the end of this tunnel of nightmares.

His foot found smooth, polished stone instead of craggy rock when the screams finally stopped ringing in his ears, the visions fading from behind his eyelids.

For the first time in however many minutes, hours, days, or weeks it had been, he dared look up. Gone was the tunnel, instead he was at the threshold of a huge room constructed of polished obsidian stones, except for the ceiling, which was another red shield keeping out the rippling dark water above, its glow bathing the room in a faint wash of red light. They were still under the lake.

And it was cold, but not a physical cold. It was a cold that settled into the marrow of his bones, chilling him from the inside out. He'd felt it only once before, when he stood in front of Darth Sidious on Exegol.

_They were in the presence of a Sith._

Rey's voice wavered. "Do you feel that? It feels cold."

"Yes. I feel it too."

In the very center of the room stood a small altar, flanked by tall, slender pillars. Upon it sat a glowing red and gold pyramid similar in size and shape to the Sith Wayfinder.

_The holocron._

It took all of Rey's self-control to keep herself from running into the room, snatching up the holocron, and making a break for the ladder. Something screamed in her mind that it was a bad idea though she didn't know why, after all, it was what she had come here for. She looked at Ben from behind the slits in her mask as he did the same to her. Ben ignited his own saber to match hers.

With a nod they stepped across the threshold together, the red and yellow glow of their weapons adding its own layer of distortion to the light.

Much as Ben had when he discovered the doorway, Rey expected to be cut in half or electrocuted or something awful to happen as she set her feet down on the smooth stone. Together they took several more steps until they were in the room proper. They paused as they heard a loud click from somewhere ahead of them. Rey and Ben immediately tensed, scanning the room for the source of the sound.

Rey's trained eyes flicked across the room until they landed on something unusual in the far left hand corner. Barely visible because of the shadows surrounding it was _another_ holocron. However, instead of glowing red it was pitch black with dull red accents instead of gold. It was hard to see, but it looked like the top point was slightly askew, as though it had been opened.

Another click tickled her eardrums from the _other_ corner of the room. With a jerk of her head she saw yet _another_ black holocron. She spun in place to check the corners behind her and in each one sat a black holocron atop a pedestal.

She watched the one closest to her as it lifted itself off the pedestal and began to glow, the top point sliding backwards with a resounding click. She heard the fourth holocron do the same.

A wind stirred the stale air in the previously still room as the four holocrons began to spin in place before taking off of their own accord to circle Rey and Ben in a whirlwind of black streaks.

The tornado of twisting black lasted only a few seconds before each holocron returned to its pedestal, the dull red edges contorting as they opened fully.

"Welcome, Sister." A terrible, deep mechanized voice spoke from somewhere in the room, echoing off the walls and back again, filling Rey's ears with its fear and hatred and anger. No, not just one voice, there were others as well, all repeating those same two words in concert, combining together in a symphony of pain. " _Welcome, Sister."_

"Who are you?" Rey called out, hands pressed tight against her ears in a futile attempt to shield them from the loud voices moving through her.

"We are the ones who came before."

Her eyes were drawn to the far left corner, to the holocron that had begun to open first. Terrible wonder filled her as the holocron grew and stretched into the form of a human, or something like a human. He was tall, dressed in black armor, cloaked and hooded. He wore a mask, a terrible mask that made the mask of Kylo Ren look positively charming in comparison. It was mostly red with black and gold accenting the long angles. Her eyes flicked to the other corners, now occupied by three other figures in black hoods and cloaks. One wore a skull-like mask. The other two did not wear masks but she almost wished they had, for their faces were so terrible, so warped by the Dark-Side as to be unbearable to stare at for too long.

There was only thing these beings could be.. _._ _Sith....._ and they had called her Sister.

Ben watched the spectacle more with a wary interest than actual fear. If he was correct about what was happening, these spirits could no more harm them than the Jedi Force Ghosts could. Probably.

Rey however, was frozen in fear at his side much as he had been before the iced over mirror she had hauled him away from in the tunnel. Her fear of them angered him.

"What do you want with us, _Spirit?"_ Ben spit at the red-masked spirit.

" **SILENCE!** " the dead Sith roared with such terrible power that Ben began to doubt his previous assessment of the situation. "Do not make the mistake of thinking you have power here, _Pretender_!"

Rey stood tall though he could feel her shaking at his side. He didn't need to see her face to know there were tears underneath the mask. His anger grew at the insult the spirit had hurled at him.

"PRETENDER??" Ben growled back, every syllable dripping with acid. "I am heir to Lord Vader himself."

One of the other Sith, one without a mask, dared laugh. His voice, when he spoke, had a cold, almost machine-like quality that raised the tiny hairs on the back of his neck. "Lord Vader was redeemed before his death and thus granted immortality in the Light as Anakin Skywalker. Lord Vader can have no heir because Lord Vader no longer exists."

The other unmasked Sith spoke next, dissolving into black smoke to circle him as they had earlier. He was surprised to hear the cracked and raspy voice of a woman. "The boy is strong in the Dark in his own right, Vitiate." He could feel her plucking at his mind as though it were a harp, a memory here a thought there. She solidified upon her pedestal once again. "He is not ready yet, but he could be. In time."

_Vitiate._

Ben knew that name, that horrible, legendary name. The name of a long ago Sith Emperor who had ruled the galaxy for over a thousand years.

The man in the red mask floated off his pedestal, but did not dissolve into particles of Darkness as his comrade had done. He rested lazily over Ben as though evaluating him for purchase. "Perhaps you are right, Sorzus." The masked man looked at Rey. "If he can avoid falling prey to Vader's weakness."

All traces of color drained from Ben's already pale face when he realized he knew that mask, knew where he had seen it before.... and to whom it belonged. It was the mask carved into the statue in his vision of the Jedi execution chamber on Moraband... and it had belonged to Darth Revan, a name still spoken only in hushed tones when spoken at all, as though to say it too loudly would awaken its long dead owner.

_Vitiate. Sorzus. Revan. And that could only be Darth Bane._

They were four of the most powerful Sith lords to have ever lived.... and he had watched them execute Rey in a room that looked far too similar to this one for his liking.

"She is not my weakness." Ben snarled so savagely he could almost feel foam forming at the corners of his mouth. He was really getting tired of people calling her that. She was one of the strongest, most powerful people in the galaxy for Fuck's sake! And she loved him, and he loved her. That was not a weakness. If anything, it was his strength.

Revan floated over to Rey, who had remained as silent as a mouse, his gaze moving over her.

"Perhaps not." The ancient Sith lord declared. His voice lowered until he sounded almost regretful. "Love is not always a weakness."

"Nonetheless, she is Sidious's granddaughter and heir. As such she has earned her place here." Bane spoke for the first time.

Rey seemed to snap out of whatever trance she had been as the Sith spoke about her as though she wasn't standing right there.

"I may be his granddaughter but that's all I am." Rey declared, her head thrown back defiantly. "I will never belong here."

Vitiate gave an amused chuckle. "Child, that's all you need to be. You were born of the Dark-Side, it is infused into your very being."

Sorzus left her pedestal to circle Rey as she had Ben. "But the Light is strong in her Vitiate." She returned to her pedestal, a scowl on her face. "Too strong."

"Passion is strong in her as well. In time, it will overtake her, dictate her actions. The Light is but a momentary distraction. " Bane added confidently.

"I can't! I won't." Rey yelled fiercely, igniting her saberstaff.

"Sister, you already have." Revan declared. He looked to Ben. "You both have. You could not be here if you had not. This place would not exist for you."

Revan returned to his pedestal as Vitiate moved to take his place. Ben did not like the hungry look on the dead man's face as he stared at Rey. "Passion, strength, power, the need to be free... its all in there just waiting to be let loose."

Rey's voice never waivered as she stared down the Sith emperor in front of her. "I have those things, yes, but I have other qualities as well. I wish for peace, for knowledge, for purpose. I wish to create, not to destroy. I wish for Balance in the Force and within myself."

"Balance is an illusion, Child. It cannot last." Bane tipped his head as though considering her for a moment. "But, perhaps you can temper your Darker instincts, something we Sith failed at for many generations before it led to our near extinction."

"The discipline of a Jedi and the raw power of a Sith. Such a thing is rare. Very rare." Vitiate pondered still standing over Rey menacingly as she stared back at him in defiance.

Vitiate seemed to be satisfied as he turned his attention to Ben. "But this one, hmm." Vitiate loomed over him. "Not disciplined but powerful, very powerful. Proud, angry, passionate. Yes, Sorzus. In time, he will be ready."

Revan moved to stand next to Vitiate in front of the pair. "In time, you both will realize the lies you have been told, you will know true passion."

Bane came to stand next to Revan. "In time you will know the true strength that comes from accepting your place in the Dark."

Sorzus came last to stand next to Vitiate. "In time you will know the true power of the Dark-Side."

Vitiate spoke last, the Sith emperor's pupils glowed yellow against the black sclera. "In time, you will taste victory the likes of which you have never known."

The four ancient Sith collapsed upon themselves, becoming once again the whirling clouds of black dust, returning to their corner pedestals. They spoke again unison as the holocrons reformed, the sound an assault on every one of their senses. " _In time, you will be free._ "

The room was eerily silent as the air was once again still in the ancient chamber, neither Ben nor Rey spoke. Ben could feel the maelstrom of emotions tumbling through Rey as she pondered their shared experience. If she spoke now, she'd break down. Ben stepped up to the pedestal, grasping the menacingly glowing red pyramid. Because of the ember coloring he expected it to be warm, but instead it was as cold as any untouched piece of metal. He had no pockets large enough to hold it and as Rey had left her pack on the shore he held fast to it.

Rey started as he placed his hand in hers. "Let's get out of here."

She squeezed his hand lightly. "Yes."


	61. Naming Ceremony

Finn stroked the rancor's head as Poe unbuckled the heavy spiked collar that was the source of so much of the poor beast's misery taking care not to jostle his arm in its makeshift sling. The inward facing spikes had left scars on top of other scars upon the animal's thick neck. The rancor nuzzled against his hand in what Finn interpreted to be a gesture of thanks. Once free of the heavy bit, collar, and saddle the rancor scuttled to where its partner waited, already freed of its bonds. "Watch out you two!" Finn called as they trotted away to wherever it was they were going, suddenly awash with sorrow over Nothnor's fate.

A familiar whirring filled the air as the _Millennium Falcon's_ clumsily cobbled together landing gear descended, supporting the rest of the ship. A few moments later Maz and Chewy came down the loading ramp bickering good naturedly. They immediately joined Seirien and Derwyn in their questioning of the Spiderclan's former prisoners. Finn and Poe shared a concerned look before joining them.

Seirien was leaning against Stormrose for support, taking great care not to let the pain she was feeling show on her face, reminding Finn that he too needed to get the long cauterized burn on his arm healed by Eirny.

"What's going on?" Poe asked with his usual enthusiasm though Finn could hear the tiredness in his voice.

"It seems these bucketheads want to join the Resistance!" Maz laughed. The four men looked surprised.

Finn addressed the older man. "Is this true?"

The man nodded. "Yes. We're done with the First Order."

"Well, whadda ya' know?" Poe grinned. "Four more for our colony!"

The men shared the same confused expression. "We've ran into quite a few defectors recently." Finn explained. "We set them up on one of our bases."

"Its up to the general what happens now, boys." Poe added. "Any of you got names or just numbers."

The four men stared at the ground with what looked like shame in their eyes. "Just numbers." one of the younger men responded dejectedly.

"We'll have to fix that." Finn told them. "Start thinking. We need to tell the general what to call you when we introduce you."

Finn looked at the four natives. "And you?"

"Your friend has been kind enough to agree to help us get back to our villages." one of the blue tattooed men answered pointing to Maz.

"Let's get going then." Poe declared, ushering the rescuees into the _Falcon._ Seirien and Derwyn did not join them. "Are you going to ride or fly back?" Poe asked.

Derwyn looked at Seirien. "You are injured Clan Mother. Go with them. I will make certain Stormrose gets back to the village"

Seirien looked like she was ready to object but thought better of it. Derwyn mounted Windsong without another word, clasping Stormrose's rein in one hand to lead her along behind them. Poe offered Seirien his arm for support as she limped to the ship, but she refused it, her head held high.

A cacophony of voices followed by raucous laughter assaulted Poe's ears as he followed behind Seirien. "Sounds like everyone is making friends." He grinned sheepishly.

The cause of the shouting and laughter turned out to be Maz and Chewy playing an intense game of holochess with the rest of the group cheering them on. From what he could decipher, Maz was winning. Apparently she didn't fear having her arm ripped off like most of the Wookie's opponents.

"Hey, strap in folks. We're leaving." He motioned for Seirien to follow him, along with Maz and Finn.

Once in the cockpit he pointed to one of the seats. "Seirien, sit there and strap in, so you don't get shoved around when we take off. Finn, you too." Poe took his own seat, starting the sequence when his X-Wing caught his eye outside the glass cockpit. _Shit, they'd have to swing back for it._

"Do we know where we're going?" Poe asked the assembled group.

"Two of the men are members of the Blue Coral Divers Clan. They inhabit the peninsula to the west of here. The Zabraks, there are several places they could be from. Best to ask." Maz answered.

Poe nodded. "Okay. Here, we go then." He lifted the ship gracefully off the rocky ground, turning to the west and towards the sea.

*

"What say you, Brother?" Mangle whispered to Claw. The two Zabraks were in the back of the ship away from the rest of the group, hoping not to be overheard.

"I say we do it." Claw whispered back. "Better than staying here to be treated as though we're nothing."

"It will be dangerous, Claw. This is a very serious decision we're making. It will change everything."

"I know that!" Claw hissed. "But, it's what I want to do. I'd rather die out there than die here!"

Mangle pinched the bridge of his orange and black nose, his head aching. While he agreed with Claw on this matter, he needed his reckless younger brother to understand the seriousness of the situation. "It's decided then." Mangle said in a voice that carried a tone of authority and finality. For better or for worse, there was no going back now.

*

Once the _Falcon_ was in the air, Finn checked his belt for the hundredth time to be certain the lightsaber was still hooked to it, despite the weight of it being a sufficient reminder. He would never lose it again, of that he was certain. The saber and the healing crystals were now his two most prized posessions and he couldn't wait to show Rey in person. It was hard to believe everything that had happened since last they'd been together, which was only a few weeks ago.

_Well, for them. That vergence messed me up._

The lounge sounded a little too quiet for Finn's comfort, causing him to decide that he should check on everyone. The four stormtroopers sat next to Chewy shooting uneasy looks at the Wookie. The two Blue Coral Divers sat on the floor against the wall, their eyes closed, possibly asleep. Upon closer inspection, the stormtroopers looked ready to pass out too. It occurred to him that they probably didn't sleep much in that cave. The Zabraks were nowhere in sight which was slightly concerning but not enough for Finn to do anything about it.

Finn addressed his former and soon-to-be again comrades in arms. "It will take us about an hour to drop them off." he nodded towards the two dozing men. "Then we drop the others off, then back to the cave to grab the X-Wing, then back to the village." He shrugged. "What I'm saying is, we're going to be out here a while." Finn let his Force out, feeling for any uncouth thoughts or ill intentions from the four men in white armor but found only relief and hope.

"You should rest up. You'll meet with the general first thing. Its her final decision what happens next."

"We understand." The older man replied. Finn stood to leave.

"Wait." called out the youngest stormtrooper. "Names. You said you'd give us names, Jedi"

Finn considered the request. If he had to pick a single defining moment of his transition away from the First Order, it was the moment Poe named him Finn. It was the moment he became a man instead of a cog in a machine he had no say in being a part of. Now he had the chance to give these men that to. "I'm not technically a Jedi, not yet anyway. My name is Finn, before that it was FN-2187."

The four men in stormtrooper's armor gasped in surprise. How had one of them gotten here? And as a Jedi no less?

"My friend, Poe, gave me my name when I defected from the Order, so I know how important it is. I thought you might want to rest first but do you want your names first?" Finn asked kindly.

The four men nodded in unison. "I'm gonna need some help with this. Hey Maz!" he suddenly called, making the nervous men jump. The old pirate queen stuck her head into the room. "I need some help naming these bucketheads."

Her face lit up. "Ah, excellent. Happy to help!" she exclaimed with more enthusiasm than the task called for.

"Chewy, you can help too."

The Wookie trilled in affirmation.

*  
Poe shook his head in amusement as Maz exited the cockpit to go help Finn, his smile turning to a frown as his eyes settled on Seirien slumping against the seat belt. He released his own restraint, kneeling next to her seat.

"You okay?" he asked softly, resisting the urge to brush a stray lock of her fire red hair back from her face.

She straightened with a grimace she tried so hard to hide. "Yes, its just a broken rib. Eirny will patch me up as soon as we land. I have had much worse."

"I'm sure." Poe replied admiringly as he took the seat next to her. "What you did back there, you really know how to handle yourself."

Her face clouded a bit, her voice defensive. "Is that unusual where you come from? For a woman to be strong?"

Poe felt his face glow red. "No, not at all! My mother fought in the Rebellion, and of course you know Leia. It's just a different kind of fighting from what I'm used to. I only know one other person that has ever done anything like what I saw today is all. And she is definitely, well, let's just say she is unusual, but in a good way, but I know lots of really strong women, way stronger than me." He knew he was rambling and should stop but couldn't.

His words seemed to have the effect he was hoping for as Seirien's scowl relaxed into a soft smile.

"I apologize, I should not have gotten so defensive. We have heard stories, many stories, about what happens away from here." her voice trailed off as she finished the sentence, the implication clear.

So that's what this was about. Leia had mentioned the Dathomiri had a deep mistrust of outsiders and rarely left their world due to the attempted exploitation of ages past . "There are many bad places in the galaxy where horrible things happen. My friend, the one who fights like you, she was an indentured servant, which is a fancy way of saying slave, and she went through some awful things, things I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. But, there are a lot of good places too. Lots of good people."

"She is fortunate, your friend, to have you." Seirien replied, and it was probably just wishful thinking but he could have sworn there was a hint of jealousy there.

Poe looked at the floor. "Its not like that."

"But, you wish it were." it was not a question.

"I... I used to, but now I don't know anymore. She's great, beautiful, kind, and strong, but there are things I don't understand about her, and it seems like I just get in the way, she's always rescuing me. She almost died, because of me, because I was too weak to protect her. To top it off she's made it pretty clear we're not meant to be and I know she's right. It's hard to let go of that wish, but I think it's going away." Poe rambled on, not certain why he was even telling a near stranger any of this.

"She must have a very good reason, for her not to pick you."

Poe looked up from the ground, hopeful. "She's busy saving the galaxy, so you know, that comes first."

Realization crossed Seirien's face. "You speak of the Jedi."

"The Jedi, the Chosen One, the Savior, the Last Hope, whatever it is people are calling her nowadays." bitterness laced Poe's words.

"And what do you call her?" Seirien asked quietly.

"Rey." Poe answered simply. "I call her Rey."

The nav computer beeped, informing Poe that they had reached their destination.

*

"Well, any ideas?" Finn addressed the group. "Any names you heard that you liked?"

"Not really. Only the officers had names and most of them were assholes." one of them responded to three mumbled agreements.

"Okay, what are your numbers?" Finn asked, remembering the FN was how he'd gotten his name.

"AX-2759." answered the older man, the one with the scar. Finn decided he was about fifty years old, old enough to have been around since the Empire.

"KT-3704." answered the youngest man who had asked Finn to name them. He had a mop of blonde hair above grey eyes and couldn't be more than eighteen.

"CS-1182." answered a man who looked to be Finn's own age, which was thought to be about twenty-four. He had jet black hair, olive skin, and dark brown eyes.

"GD-7556." the last man sighed out, the excitement of the day having worn him down. He also looked to be about Finn's own age. Also, like Finn he had a dark complexion and black hair, but his deep green eyes spoke of different ancestry from his own.

Finn shared a look with Maz. "Anything jumping out at you."

Maz patrolled in front of the sitting men like a drill sergeant, occasionally adjusting her goggles as she sized them up. _Just like she had done to him on Takodana._ He smiled at the memory, another important moment during his transformation from FN-2187 to Finn.

She stopped in front of the oldest man, leaning in close to his face, her goggles fully extended. "He looks like an Axe to me." she declared.

_AX-Axe_

It worked and would be easy for the man to remember. "What do you think, AX-2759?"

A real smile lit up the man's craggy features. "I think you should call me Axe from now on." He stood, holding out his hand for Finn to shake.

"Good to meet you, Axe."

Maz had already moved on to KT-3704 before Finn could finish shaking Axe's hand. Hope and excitement shone from the boy's face as Maz inspected him.

"Any ideas Maz?" Finn asked, slightly amused at how serious Maz was taking this spur of the moment naming ceremony. It had taken Poe thirty seconds tops to name Finn.

"Young. So young." she mumbled shaking her head. "Jake." she exclaimed suddenly. "Good name for a young man."

"Jake? Jake! I like it!" he answered before Finn could even ask. Much to everyone's surprise he leaned forward and hugged Maz. Finn half expected him to cry.

Up next was CS-1182 and Finn already had a name in mind. "Chase." Finn declared as Maz considered him. "What do you think of that, Maz?"

"I think its a fine name, but more importantly what do _you_ think?" She addressed the olive skinned man.

"I, I like it." he responded shyly. Finn recalled that he had been the quietest of the pack, his aura giving away his nervousness at the prospect of his new future. "Thanks." he stood to shake Finn's hand.

"You're welcome, Chase."

Maz stared intensely at the last man, tapping her foot. "You remind me of someone." she continued to tap. "Hmmmm."

Now that she mentioned it, he did remind Finn of someone. But who? Finn felt out for the man's aura, trying to glean anything he could from it. What he found made him grin. Despite the strict stormtrooper training, this man had a mischievous streak a mile wide. He'd been in trouble often for small infractions, pranks really. He reminded Finn of several people, namely Han, Poe, and Lando.

"He's a trouble maker." Finn observed, making GD-7556 look as though that bit of knowledge was going to get him thrown out an airlock.

Maz stopped her tapping with a chuckle at the man's worried features. "Do not fear young one. All the best people I know are trouble makers. Its the ones who follow all the rules you need to watch out for!" The man visibly relaxed. "GD..." Maz mumbled. "Goldo?" for the first time she sounded unsure about her choice.

GD-7556 didn't look like he liked it either.

"No, no good." Maz continued to mumble. "Ah ha!" Maz waved her arms enthusiastically. "Gage. You look like a Gage."

As opposed to the grimace he had donned at Goldo, his face radiated a bright smile at the prospect of Gage. "I like that."

"Welcome aboard, Gage." Finn said, just as the ship lurched to the side, a sign that Poe had deployed the landing gear. Even the two dozing Coral Divers woke up with a groggy shake of the head.

"Looks like you're home, guys." relief took over their faces as Finn heard the hydraulics release the outside door.

Poe came marching out of the cockpit with a wave of his arm. "Let's go. We haven't got all day!"

The two men jumped to follow.

Finn was on his way to the refresher when he found the Zabrak brothers, or perhaps they found him. They were still on the ground as Poe escorted the Blue Coral men somewhere outside the ship.

They approached Finn with hesitation, a sure sign they wanted to have an uncomfortable conversation. Finn tried to put them at ease. "Hey. As soon as Poe gets back we'll take you home."

"That's actually what we wanted to talk to you about." The orange and black man, Mangle, Finn remembered, responded.

"We don't want to go back there! We want to join the Resistance!" Claw interrupted, alarming Finn.

"Why?" Finn asked.

Mangle shook his head. "You don't know much about Dathomir, do you?"

"Not a whole lot." Finn admitted.

"We, meaning the Zabraks, are practically slaves for the Nightsisters." Mangle continued with a scowl. "They practice their magic on us, take us as mates then dispose of us at their will."

"Its horrible." Claw growled.

"If its ever found out that we left those two back there for the spider witches, it will be a fate worse than death."

"I think I understand." Finn looked at his feet.

Poe came charging into the hold carrying a large basket. "Hey, look what the locals gave us in appreciation for our help." The basket held a strange mixture of what looked like fruit and pearls.

"What is it?" Finn asked.

Poe held up a large dark blue fruit. "These are sea fruits. They're really good." Poe took a bite out of the fruit, the blue juice staining his lips. "The rest are pearls. They collect them from the reef. Apparently, they're quite valuable." Poe shrugged. "What's going on here?"

"Claw and Mangle want to join up." Finn answered, his stomach grumbling at the sight and smell of the fruit.

"Really? That's great!" Poe yelled. "The general will be thrilled!" He reached into the basket and handed each of the men a sea fruit as he walked by. "I'll get us back to the X-Wing then and we can get the fuck out of here!"

The three stunned men stared at the place he had stood just a moment ago. They could hear him giving the four newly named each a fruit. Finn shrugged. "You get used to him."


	62. Let Me Keep You Warm

Rey wrapped herself in her black cloak, protecting herself from the chill wind as best she could until the _Bright Star_ arrived at their location, trying to think of something other than what had happened below those glassy waters. Ben, as usual stood at attention scanning the area around them for whatever may be lurking in the skies or grounds.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips as the familiar black and green ship descended to the top of the rocky hill. The hike that had taken them a day and half took the ship less than an hour and she couldn't help but be slightly bitter that they had made the trek for nothing. But, if they hadn't their sure as Hell would have been some kind of flying monstrosity here to meet them. The loading ramp had barely touched the ground when she practically sprang into the ship.

Ben followed at a more controlled pace though he was as eager as Rey was to leave this wretched place. He followed her wet and dirty footsteps to the cockpit where she was already behind the controls preparing to leave the atmosphere. He removed his helmet, placing it next to hers on the console before taking the copilot's seat next to her. Normally, her takeoffs were smooth, but this one had an uncharacteristic roughness to it. He looked at the console, realizing her hands were shaking on the controls. She hadn't said a word since he'd sat down, but her troubled aura told Ben everything he needed to know about her current state of mind as he was sure his own must have.

Once free of the planet's orbit she relaxed, slouching in her chair, her whole body shaking from exertion and cold. Even though he was on the verge of losing it himself he gently laid his hand over hers. "Hey, its okay now. We got the holocron. You never have to go back there again."

She nodded. "I know, but that was awful." she admitted, sitting up straighter. "I need to send a message to Leia. While I'm doing that can you get us ready to jump to lightspeed?"

Ben was already typing in the coordinates when Rey asked, so it took only a few minutes for them to be finished with their tasks as Rey's message was very simple, saying only that their mission was a success and they'd contact her later with details.

Once safely in hyperspace Ben and Rey headed to the captain's quarters where Ben grabbed a bundle of dry clothing, intending on using the crew refresher as Rey was already headed into the captain's private one.

Once inside the fresher Ben stripped down leaving his wet clothes in a pile on the floor, except for his boots and leather arm guards which he set to the side. They would need to be cleaned and oiled separately from the rest of his probably ruined garments. His large frame barely fit into the small shower stall but that didn't keep him from enjoying the hot water and soap washing away the grime of the past few days.

As he watched the dirty soap bubbles swirl the drain he felt as though the incident in the holocron chamber with the four Sith lords was being washed down with it. Somehow it was harder to be worried about that when he didn't feel like a drowned lothrat.

Once dry he pulled on his shorts and pants, but realized he'd left his shirt behind. Grumbling, he returned to Rey's room to grab his shirt, stopping dead in his tracks in the doorway.

Rey sat on the floor of the 'fresher spritzing bacta on her blistered feet, the bleeding stopping immediately. Despite being clean, dry and her feet tended to, she was still so cold. It appears the hot shower, while able to wash away the remnants of the cold lake water couldn't remove the coldness of the Dark voices of the Sith that had settled into her marrow. Hopefully getting dressed and resting would help. It was, after all, a long flight back to the _Steadfast._

Rolling her eyes at herself for forgetting her clothes, she exited the 'fresher to go and dig them out of the drawer freezing as her eyes made contact with Ben's as he stood in the doorway, looking just as startled she did. Her heart pounded against her ribs as she realized he was shirtless and that the look in his eyes was changing. Need was quickly replacing surprise as his pupils took over his irises.

Ben hadn't meant to walk in on her wrapped in a towel, hadn't known she had forgotten her clothes, hadn't known she hadn't gotten dressed in the refresher like she always did.

He should turn around, he should look away, he should be embarrassed. He shouldn't meet her hazel gaze with his own dark one, he shouldn't be walking her backwards so that the backs of her knees were against the edge of the bed.

His mind couldn't comprehend any thought except that everything he needed was right in front of him, in a towel.

Rey should have remembered her clothes, should have checked that the room was empty, should have told him through their bond that she was changing in the room. She should be angry, she should be running back into the refresher, she should be yelling at him to get out, she should remember to breathe.

_The rules, she needed to remember the rules!_

She should be pushing him away, she should be trying to cover herself up. She shouldn't be wanting this, she shouldn't be placing her hands on his waist drawing him in.

The only thing she knew was that Ben was standing in front of her and she needed him as much as he needed her.

Their lips touched and it was though there had been a silent explosion in each of their minds, blowing the Dyad bond wide open as they connected. Every wall, every mind block, was disintegrated as their essences mingled. It was an experience more intimate than anything else they had shared so far. Rey would later wonder at it, but not then, her mind was too busy keeping her standing as Ben's kisses turned her knees to jelly.

With a swiftness that betrayed his years of combat training, Ben swept her legs out from under her, lifting her up as he did so, then laid her flat on the bed behind her cradling her head in his huge palm as though she was the most precious treasure in the galaxy.

Ben swung one long leg over her, straddling her between his knees. Finding the precarious balance of resting his weight on her without crushing her, he buried his face in the crook of her neck. Into the bond he poured into the everything he had been feeling the last several days. He let out all the pain, frustration, fear, anger, and every other thing he'd felt replacing it with a single feeling: A serenity that came from taking in all of her. Hazel eyes, and rosy lips and silky hair and smooth skin and a scent that was her's alone. And her Light, oh her Light! For once he just let it in and let it warm his frozen soul.

"I am so sorry, sweetheart." he whispered into her neck, his lips brushing against the sensitive skin.

"For what, Love?" Rey asked, twining her fingers through his soft black locks.

"Everything." he answered, tracing the curve of her jawline with his index finger. "I should have done a better job protecting you."

Rey applied a gentle pressure to Ben's head, urging his face upward until their eyes were level, the towel slipping down lower "We're both fine, and we got the holocron."

Dipping her head forward she lay an urgent kiss on his peachy lips. Through that kiss she poured her own feelings into the bond; her fear, her longing, her hurt as she lost herself in the things _he_ made her feel. She was surprised to find his dark eyes glistening as their foreheads pressed together. "You did everything right."

He inched down to rest his head against her bare shoulder, the motion pushed the towel further down exposing the swell of her breasts. Ben noticed then that she was shivering. He gave her a questioning look.

"I've been cold since the lake. Well, before really. I think it was the Darkness. And then, _them._ " she explained _,_ no need to expand on to whom she had referred.

Ben silently lifted himself off the bed, sliding under the smooth sheets and comforter. Clutching the towel around her body, she followed him under. Ben tucked the edges in around her like a cocoon. Still she shivered.

"They can't hurt you, Rey. They're just spirits, less than actually. They're echos of spirits inhabiting the holocrons." From her expression he could see that it was not them she feared but their prophecy. "And what they said, it doesn't matter. It doesn't mean you're going to fall to the Dark."

"But they could sense the Dark in me, Ben."

"Of course they could, you're a Sentinel. You're Balanced, that means you have Darkness inside you. They could sense that. But, both Bane and Vitiate even said you were not like them."

He planted a light kiss on her brow. "You have nothing to worry about my love, you could never be like them."

"Neither could you." she whispered, her eyes dark.

 ***Smut warning- here to the end of the chapter is** **very smutty** *

Ben slid into her, wrapping his long arms around her, crushing him to her. Heat rose in her cheeks as her nipples hardened against the silky blanket as his biceps rested against her chest.

But, she didn't push him away. They were violating every rule she had so vehemently insisted on, but rather than push him away, she snuggled deeper into him. Her shivering lessened as desire pooled in him. It was in her too, he could feel it, though she would never be the one to admit it first. 

Ben stroked Rey's cheek with the rough pad of his thumb as his lips slid against hers. It was a softer kiss than their earlier one, less urgent but no less intense, as though he were suddenly afraid of breaking her.

With a slight nibble at her lower lip, Ben ended the kiss, pressing their foreheads together as they both took in large mouthfuls of air. "Rey, let me warm you. Just this once."

"Ben, I don't think..." whatever she was going to say was lost as he pulled her even closer. She could feel a growing bulge in his pants against her rear and it was taking every ounce of self-control she possessed not to rip his pants away. She was so cold and his gentle touch against her cheek promised that she need never be cold again if she wished it. He was the spark and she was the candle and Maker did she want to burn!

There was the agreement they had made but she could tell he needed this as much as she did. Her Dyad needed her touch and it was physically hurting her not to give it. After what had transpired on that hellish world, they needed to be whole again, the agreement be damned. The Force was practically demanding it as their auras twisted together. Besides, they had agreed to still take care of one another as needed. Sex had not been the intention of that part, but in this case, she'd make the argument for it.

She turned into him, resting one hand on his bare chest and wriggling the other between his cheek and his pillow, she let her lips hover over his. "Just this once." she brushed her top lip over his bottom one.

Permission received, Ben deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue between her slightly parted lips, placing his hands under the comforter on her now bare waist, the towel a rumpled piece of cloth around her feet. Rey made a tiny noise of approval as she fumbled with the buttons on his pants, loosening the constraints on his throbbing member. Before she could do anything else, Ben took both her hands in his and pulled them away.

Rey looked at him in confusion, her bottomless hazel eyes glazed with desire, her voice husky. "You don't want me to touch you, cyare?"

He could feel the heat pouring off of her center. Maker, she was ready for him and he wanted so badly to oblige her. But no, he didn't know when he'd get this opportunity again and he wanted to savor it. He's always been an inpatient man, selfish even, but not now. Not with her, not with this. He enjoys coaxing every single satisfied physical response, every filament of pleasure he can from her. Perhaps he was still being selfish in a fashion.

Guiding her to roll onto her back rather than her side, he nuzzled the now exposed sensitive area behind her ear. "Not yet, sweetheart." He placed a breathy kiss to the top of the tendon that ran from her ear to her shoulder making her shiver with something other than the cold. "I intend to take my time with you."

Without warning, he suddenly nipped at the spot he just kissed before suckling on it softly, the sound Rey had made telling him he'd found exactly the right spot. When Rey's whimpers told him he had given that spot enough attention for now, he gently turned her in a way that exposed her so that he could trail hot kisses down the side of her neck and across while Rey's nails dug lightly into his scalp.

Rey tangled her fingers in Ben's hair, guiding him down to her clavicle then lower. It appeared that he was determined to deny her at every available opportunity, instead moving back up her throat.

She wanted, no _needed_ him to touch her in her most intimate of places and she _needed_ to touch him, to hear him repeat her name over and over as she brought him over the edge. Why was he being so stubborn?

His dedicated ministrations brought his ear close to her mouth giving her the opportunity to nip the tender lobe lightly, her satisfaction palpable when Ben exhaled lowly against her neck. Good, she'd gotten him. Even lovemaking was a fight between them, each taking and giving what they could, but oh if it wasn't her favorite battlefield!

Keeping him distracted by rolling the flesh of his ear between her lips, she slowly guides his hand up over her stomach, to her left breast, his palm ghosting over the taught skin of her nipple. Despite herself, she makes a tiny noise, bringing Ben out of his stupor. He tries to pull his hand away but she holds it fast over her breast, guiding his fingers to knead and caress her.

"Clever Little Jedi." he whispers breathless.

She claims his mouth with her own, their tongues rolling together in their mouths.

_I'll show you just how clever if you let me._

She's never spoken through the bond during the act before, neither of them had, but she was unwilling to break the kiss to tease him.

_Impress me_ _, Scavenger._

Rey cut off the kiss, flipping him flat onto his back, her leg over his waist in one fluid motion. Resting her hot center on his toned abdomen she took in the 6'2' of man under her; flushed skin, blown pupils, messy hair, and a grin the size of his ego.

Oh, it was on now!

Starting under his ear, she mimicked his earlier actions, nipping and suckling and kissing at his neck, following the natural path down to his shoulder.

"Delightful but unoriginal sweetheart." he teased with a husky voice that betrayed his arousal.

In response she lowered her upper body to his, dragging her breasts lightly across the firm planes of his chest, making him swear and her moan at the interplay of her erect nipples against his smooth skin.

In response he moved his hands to her rear, pressing her lower half against him until their bodies were flush. She could feel her moist heat spreading onto him.

"Maker, Rey, you're so wet!" he purred.

Holding him down by his elbows, she continued kissing and nipping down his chest until she found the trail of hair that started at his navel, taking extra care to drag her soaked center over his throbbing erection, teasing him with what was to come.

She continued kissing her way down the soft trail of dark hair until she came to the base of his cock. With a grin that could only be described as devilish, she licked from the base up to the head with one languid motion, flicking the drop of precum at the top with her tongue. She thought Ben was going to shoot out of his skin as he swore in at least three different languages.

Mission accomplished!

What the hell was she doing down there? Ben wondered hazily, as she lightly sucked at the head, making him arc his back off of the bed. "Rey!" he called out her name between gasps of air as she took almost his full length in her mouth and throat, using her tongue to stroke him inside of her. Sparks burst behind his closed eyelids as hundreds of neurons fired in his brain at the pleasure of it all.

Finally daring to open his eyes he nearly came on the spot at the sight of Rey on her knees and elbows with her cock in his mouth and her perfect ass in the air.

Emboldened by his reaction, Rey took the base of his shaft in one fist then began to pump up and down it in rhythm with her mouth further up. He was writhing under her and Maker was it satisfying to watch.

She released his head with a "pop" continuing to use her hand along his shaft. "How is this?" she asked wryly.

His most delicate area now freed from the danger of Rey's teeth, Ben sat straight up, nearly knocking her off balance as she released his member from her grasp.

Like the predator he was, Ben sprang forward knocking Rey roughly to her back so that her feet were now buried in the pillows. She cried out in ecstasy as he claimed her left breast with his mouth as his fingers rolled and pinched the rosy bud of her right.

Any control Ben had remaining was shattered into oblivion by that one noise, as he ground his cock against her wet slit, then suddenly buried himself deep inside her.

Only Rey's shoulders and heels were in contact with the mattress as she arched up to meet him, as she screamed out his name.

Yes! Finally. He wanted that sound to echo throughout the entire ship long after he was done with her.

His hands and mouth were all over her body as he thrust into her, varying the rhythm, sometimes long and deep, other times faster and more shallow at Rey's urgings. While she moaned and writhed beneath him he drew out orgasm after orgasm.

Maker, she was beautiful. Her eyes were shut, her lashes fluttering against her flushed cheeks as her head thrashed from side-to-side. She was practically sobbing, her knuckles white from clutching the folds of the blanket when he finally spilled into her, groaning her name and professing his love for her over and over until he went completely boneless, collapsing against her.

He tucked her oxygen deprived body into his own gasping mess of a form as the high wore down. At some point, they regained enough coherence to crawl back under the comforter at the head of the bed. The bond satisfied, their needs sated, their bodies and souls warmed, they instantly fell into a deep, healing, sleep as Ambria and its horrors were left, far, far behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wheww! That was a hot one! I wasn't originally planning on this since their priorities changed but I figured after all that they needed some time together.
> 
> As always leave me a note and kudos if you like what I wrote!


	63. The White City

_Now, you will give me Skywalker, then I will kill you with the cruelest stroke._

_No._

_Yes.... Give me everything._

_NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!_

Ben jolted awake as Rey's agonized screams filled his ears. It was a familiar nightmare, one he had many times since that fateful day.

"Mmm...Ben?" Rey asked sleepily, having been jostled by his sudden movement.

"Shh. I just need some water." he cooed.

"Mmmmkayy."

Rey was back asleep in seconds.

Tucking a stray lock of hair back from her face, Ben gazed down at his sleeping love, folded so perfectly against him. Her peaceful face was illuminated only by the white light of the stars streaking past in hyperspace that came in through the domed skylight above them, hinting the ship was in its night cycle.

Something about her didn't look quite right, though he couldn't place what it was as he traced the familiar pattern of her freckles over her...pale...face. Rey's skin was beginning to lose its sun-kissed glow and take on the pallor of one who had spent a great deal of time aboard a spaceship.

Ben silently counted out the days as he wracked his brain trying to think of the last time she had been out in the sun, any sun. Ambria's dead star notwithstanding.

_Forty-five days._ He realized numbly. It had been over forty-five days since he'd captured her on Kijimi. No, it had been even longer for her when her time in the vergence was taken into account.

According to Rey much of her training had been outside but Latveria had been cold and damp with little sun. Even then, she'd only spent a handful of the last forty-five days in any sort of place that would have had an enjoyable amount of sun and it was beginning to show.

While Rey was comfortable in space he knew her true place would always be somewhere that she could feel the sun on her face and the wind in her hair.

Which gave him an idea.

Pulling on his trousers - because even alone it felt strange to be wandering around nude- he headed for the cockpit to change their coordinates to somewhere not too terribly far away. Somewhere he'd meant to take her for a while now. It'd only be for a few hours but he knew she could use even a short reprieve and maybe so could he.

Satisfied, he slipped back into Rey's bed, holding his sleeping princess close as he drifted back into sleep, hoping he would not hear her terrified screams again.

It was the silence that woke Rey, the ceasing of the whir of the hyperdrive as the _Star_ dropped out of lightspeed as loud in her ears as a ship's alarm. Groggy from the sudden awakening she took stock of her situation. Ben was wrapped around her from behind, their legs entwined. The flight was almost two full standard days, there was no way she'd slept that long.

"Ben, wake up." she shook Ben's shoulder waking him so quickly he sat straight up looking for the danger.

"What's wrong?" his voice a strange mix of groggy and alert.

"We dropped out of lightspeed, something must be wrong with the hyperdrive!"

Ben looked at her with bleary eyes before laying back down, his voice sleepy. "No, I rerouted us to Chalcedon. I want to show you something there."

"Oh," she responded.

He reached up to pull her to him, resting his chin on top of her head. "It'll be a few hours in sub-light before we arrive, go back to sleep."

For once in her life, Rey did as ordered.

*

Rey couldn't help but feel intimidated as Ben maneuvered her ship between the ranks of Star Destroyers orbiting the blue, yellow, white and green planet below her. It was unwarranted as no one seemed to know they were there. "I radioed ahead to let them know we're coming," he explained as the ship entered the atmosphere, descending towards a green and yellow continent.

Her stomach turned though she didn't say anything. This was where Ben was building the First Order capital and she wanted nothing to do with it.

_Rey. I think you'll be surprised at what you find here._

She stiffened when she realized the bond was open enough for him to read her feelings, a side-effect of their earlier lovemaking that she quickly remedied.

Ben sighed audibly as Rey silently shut him out. The planet below looked deserted. "How many people were forced out of their homes here?" she asked pointedly.

"None. Chalcedon was abandoned during the days of the Empire. We bought the deed from the previous owners. There was a small shadowport that we shut down and arrested the vagrants running it, but that's all." he responded, his tone matter-of-fact. "They were trading in slaves." he added.

Oh.

The shell of a city came into view and Rey had to admit, it was nothing like what she had imagined. Hundreds of thousands of stormtroopers and droids toiled under the planet's three suns on a bluff that bordered a great ocean, waves lapping at the sides of the cliffs. The beginnings of a sea wall could be seen that would someday create a harbor for boats.

"That's where the palace will be." Ben pointed to the area with the heaviest construction right on the shoreline, several towers already visible, excitement in his voice. "There will be fifteen miles of grounds including a private spaceport, that wall will separate it from the city. You see there?"

Rey did see, she could also see the beginnings of several buildings outside the palace walls hinting at the start of the great city Ben was hoping to build. "That will be the Parliament building, and there will be the public spaceport, and on the other side the military spaceport. There are plans in place to begin building private residential buildings once this phase is complete." he explained.

"What's that?" Rey asked, pointing to a cluster of ships that did not appear to be First Order. In fact, some of them were in even worse shape than the _Falcon._

"Itinerant workers." he answered, elaborating upon seeing the look of confusion on Rey's face. "When word got out the First Order was building, people began flocking here looking for work. Refugees mostly."

"So you're using them for free labor?" indignation evident in Rey's tone.

"Of course not." Ben replied testily. "They're being paid a fair wage, fed every day, and will be deeded the first private residences for free once they're complete. We even have a teaching droid for the kids."

Oh.

Ben steered the ship towards the single completed landing pad on the palace grounds, a contigent of armored troopers already waiting to greet them.

Being saluted by an honor guard of stormtroopers was something Rey was fairly certain she would never get used to no matter how often it happened. Despite wearing the purple tunic and cape she had worn during her first council meeting she still felt very out of place on Ben's arm. She was even beginning to understand why Ben insisted on that horrible helmet and was beginning to wish she'd worn her's. But no, she'd never hide her face. Not like that. Oddly enough he wasn't wearing his now....

The troopers fell in behind them as Ben led her through the maze of low walls that would someday make up the palace. She was surprised to find them being built of a bluish white natural stone as opposed to something synthetic. He paused when he noticed Rey inspecting it.

"Chalcedony." He explained. "It's rare in many places but much of the planet's crust is made up of it, hence the name of the planet. They're mining it not far from here."

"I see." Rey replied. "If it's rare why wasn't it already being mined here?"

She was determined to be suspicious until the very end it seemed.

"The previous owner of the planet didn't want to deal with it. He is already very wealthy and didn't want the hassle. Besides, the equipment to mine such a hard mineral is ridiculously complex and expensive."

"Ah, ok. That actually makes sense." Rey felt herself starting to relax. It seems Ben had truthful about his plans for the First Order capital. And besides, it was hard to be uptight with the warm sunlight on her face tempered by the cool sea breeze. This was weather she could get used to. Ben grinned when she voiced that aloud. Apparently it was like this year round.

They reached the furthest edge of the bluff as it jutted out into the sea, the curtain wall ending about a quarter mile or more from the ledge. The view of the three suns setting here would surely be magnificent.

_And I will get to see it every day if I wish._ Rey shook her head. Where had that thought come from?

He pointed to the huge half-moon shaped base of a tower jutting out from the main structure just starting to take form. It had to be half a mile in diameter. "That wing will be the royal family's private quarters. Bed chambers, a dining room, training rooms, a kitchen, private library and private office space. There will also be private landing pads for air speeders and small shuttles, like our _Taus._ With extra bedchambers for any close guests of the royal family."

Rey felt heat rise in her cheeks at the mention of a family. _Ben wants a family._ It was a concept she had not considered before and it sent her heart and mind racing. Lucky for her, he didn't seem to notice her embarrassment.

He pointed to another tower of the same size. "There will be official offices, administrative offices, meeting rooms. Everything necessary to keep the First Order running."

A third tower rounded out the edge of the bluff. "That will be rooms for visiting dignitaries and the like." he said simply. 

They made their way down the gradual slope to where the main hustle and bustle of construction was currently taking place, hinting at a rounded base that would connect the three outer towers. It had to be at least 5 square miles.

"This will be the main hub of the palace. Here will be offices for low-level officials of the Order. There will also be some private quarters here for the administrators who live on site, as well as larger conference rooms, ballroom, all of that." Ben spoke loudly over the noise of the heavy construction droids lifting huge blocks of stone into the air.

He pointed to the left of the main hub to the edge of the curtain wall. "Over there will be the military headquarters. It will be detached from the palace proper with over a mile of garden in between."

He pointed to the front where two more towers were taking shape around what assumed was a gate or entrance. "Those will be guard towers and barracks. The entire curtain wall will have anti-aircraft weapons and shields built in."

Rey couldn't help but smile as Ben pointed out the various features of the new palace. It was.... intriguing... to see him excited about something for a change.

*  
Ydarv wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his wrist as he waited for the next block of stone to be set into place by the construction droid so he could continue his work on down the line. It was hard, but honest work, and Ydarv was grateful, as were most of the people who worked here. It was months down the line, but eventually they would all have a home. A _real_ home.

He adjusted his goggles over his lekku when two people, _obviously_ not workers caught his eye. A human man and woman, both dressed impeccably in dark colors. The girl was pretty, the man taller than the squad of stormtroopers behind him. The Twi'lek wasn't sure who exactly they were, but they were clearly important. No, _very_ important.

A scream and the sound of creaking metal jolted Ydarv back to reality, just in time for him to see the gigantic block stone come tumbling through the air right above him. With a prayer to the Goddess he braced himself for the gigantic block of stone to send him to the hereafter.

_Except it didn't._

_Or maybe it did._

_The block was floating._

A few feet above him and a young couple who were as slack-jawed as he was, the block was simply frozen in midair. And he was still standing under it. "Move!" He shouted breaking the couple out of the trance the floating rock had created. Then he was being pulled into the hushed crowd staring at the important looking people on the hill above them. No, not at the people, at _her._

The woman's hand was outstretched in front of her, eyes squinted shut in concentration. She was clearly lifting the block, that weighed several tons, with her _mind_.

A whispered word crept through the crowd like a thief. _Jedi._

The stone dropped heavily to the side, the woman leaning against her male companion for support as the effort of holding several tons of stone in place had clearly taxed her.

Ydarv had never met a Jedi, but he had heard the stories as a boy. Stories of heroes who could do amazing things to fight against evil. He'd also heard more recent stories of a Jedi allied with the Resistance with a blue laser sword that could cut through anything. Different rumors spoke of a Jedi allied with the First Order, a woman that they called the Princess who was close to the Supreme Leader.

This could only be that Jedi, which meant the man, also said to be strong with the Force, was the Supreme Leader. Their presence made sense then, they'd come to see the progress on their new home. Ydarv had no doubt it would be _their_ home, given the expression of adoration on Lord Ren's features as he supported the girl.

Ydarv grabbed the arm of the young man, leading him and his purple skinned wife out of the crowd. "Come, we must thank them."

Rey leaned against Ben as she released her mind's grip on the stone, suddenly slightly dizzy from the effort. The gathered crowd broke out into a symphony of hushed whispers. _Jedi, Jedi, Jedi._

Three people, refugees from the look, approached her and Ben, kneeling before their rulers. The people Rey had saved.

"Thank you, your highnesses." An older Twi'lek man spoke.

"Without you, we'd be dead, my lady, and my children would be orphans." added a young female of a humanoid species with lovely aubergine skin as she clasped Rey's hands.

Rey could feel Ben bristle as the woman touched her, fearing some sort of assassination attempt. She ignored it, something to be addressed later.

Rey blushed at the praise. "It was nothing, the very the least I could do."

A younger human man placed his hand on the purple woman's shoulder. "We are lucky to have a ruler who cares as much as you."

"I'm not a ruler, not really. But, tell me about your lives here."

Ben stood awkwardly behind Rey, vigilant at the growing group surrounding her, emboldened by the old Twi'lek's actions. He could sense admiration and no ill will amongst the group but you you could never be too careful. He was especially wary of several young men who were looking at her as though she hung the stars.

"Supreme Leader?" The old Twi'lek approached Ben, bowing his head.

"Yes?"

"Thank you, Sir." the old man said reverently.

Ben was rather confused. "For what?"

"Giving us a chance at a better life, my lord." he responded simply.

Ben was sorely regretting that he did not wear his helmet as he was certain he must be a truly garish shade of red. He decided it was best to try and brush it off. "You're welcome. Giving my people better lives.... it's all I wanted to do since I became Supreme Leader." he answered with complete honesty.

The Twi'lek's lekku bobbed as he bowed his head again. "Things have greatly improved under your rule." The man smiled as he watched Rey greet a small group of children who had come running out of a transport shuttle parked nearby that was serving as a temporary school until theirs was finished.

People were naturally drawn to Rey, from the school-aged children bobbing around to get her attention to the elders who wished to pay their respects. She was smiling, they were smiling, even he smiled. It was such a different sight than what usually took place during these visits. His subjects already loved her.

"She will be a fine empress one day." the Twi'lek observed.

"Yes." Ben's voice had the faraway tone of one deep in the throes of a most pleasant daydream. "Yes, she will."

It took over an hour to extricate Rey from her legions of adoring fans so they could continue their tour. The bond hummed with Rey's contentment, which pleased Ben beyond measure. He wanted Rey to approve of this. At the gate they boarded a small speeder driven by a stormtrooper in black armor.

The trooper drove through the skeleton city, which hinted at markets, shopping centers, living spaces, and everything else a city would need.

The speeder stopped in front of beginnings of a structure made of white and black marble, making it stand out from the rest of the white structures. "This will be the Parliament building."

"The what building?" Rey asked.

"Parliament. It's a system similar to the Galactic Senate of the Republic but with several key differences."

Rey shook her head to clear it, her voice incredulous. "You're talking about introducing democracy?"

"Don't sound so surprised." he shot her a sardonic grin. "Like I said, different than the Republic. But, I do want the systems I rule over to have _some_ input in how they're governed."

"But you get the final say?" Rey asked, displeased with the idea.

"Of course. But I will do as they request so long as I don't have other information saying it's a bad idea. And I will maintain exclusive control of the military." He put particular emphasis on the last sentence.

Rey sighed inwardly. It wasn't what she wanted to hear, but it was certainly a large step in the right direction.

"Representatives from the first few systems to join the First Order are working on official documents for my review to finalize the rules and procedures."

_Wait? Joined?!_

_Yes, joined._

Oops, she had only meant to think that, not communicate it.

_Believe it or not Rey, there are lots of worlds that wish to join the Order because they believe in our goals or they seek our protection. It's not all conquest, nearly half the systems under our banner sought us out._

Oh.

"I see." Rey responded cooly.

Ben threaded his fingers through her's sending little sparks up her arm as the speeder sped back towards the hustle and bustle of the main construction site.

"I told you I was making changes." he whispered.

"Yes, yes you did." Rey responded somewhat absent-mindedly. Her vision from the canyon had hinted at a future where the First Order, no the _Empire_ coexisted peacefully with the Republic. No, it was a _member_ of the Republic. She hadn't believed it was possible but maybe it was. It was too soon to tell, but based on what she had seen with her own eyes and what the people at the construction site had told her, Ben was keeping his word to reform the First Order.

It was the children that really convinced her that what was happening around her was real. After all, children are the most honest creatures in the galaxy and they seemed to enjoy their new life here, spartan as it is. But with the promise of better things to come. She had to admit, it was certainly better than her own childhood.

All their parents had come here on the promise of better things for their families and Ben was actually giving it to them. It was almost unthinkable that the man next to her, who had caused so much chaos could do these things. No, that was Kylo Ren. This was Ben Solo.

The three suns were past their zenith when they finally arrived back at the _Bright Star_ , Rey's cheeks golden, Ben's red.

Rey patted a gel for sunburn over his nose and cheeks as he programmed in coordinates and grumbled.

"This," he pointed to the bright red skin of his nose and cheeks, "Is why I wear a helmet."

Rey snorted. "Ah, finally. The truth comes out." Her work completed, she closed the kit. "Back to the _Steadfast_ then?" she asked, sounding a bit dejected.

Ben could feel the confusion in Rey's aura through the bond. While she might love him she had still held fast to the belief that the First Order was evil. And yes it had done some evil things, but that was under Snoke. He'd kept the massacres to a bare minimum since his rule began and had not blown any planets up either. But what she had experienced today had thrown that belief into question and it was a hard thing for her to reconcile.

"Not yet, there's one more thing I want to show you here."

They flew for several hours over land being cultivated by farming droids to grow crops, the chalcedony mine that supplied the rock for the city Ben was building, and the desalination plant that was providing fresh water to the current inhabitants. Finally, they set down on a high cliff jutting out over the ocean miles from any civilization.

On their way through the lounge, Rey stopped to stuff some foodstuffs into a sack much to Ben's amusement. "I've never met anyone who eats as much as you."

Rey shrugged. "When you've been hungry most of your life you eat at every opportunity.

Ben was no longer amused but embarrassed at his gaff. "I need to grab something. Meet me at the loading dock."

Ben ducked into the crew room to retrieve a spare blanket. It would be useful later.

The cliff had a completely unobstructed view of the western sky, ending only at the horizon. Even the Star Destroyers were no longer visible here.

The first sun was already touching the horizon by the time they settled down on the blanket, its pink glow illuminating the world's curve. The second was nearing the horizon, adding a touching of green light to the pinkish haze. They ate the snacks Rey had packed as the third sun made its descent, adding teal to the edge of the sky.

After the third sun dipped below the horizon, Rey looked at Ben. "That was amazing." her gaze turned to the empty sack, her voice and aura sad, "I guess its time to go, huh?"

Ben slipped his fingers in between her's, entwining them together. "Not yet. The real reason we came here is what happens after dark."

"What happens after dark?" she asked unable to imagine anything that could be better than what she had just witnessed.

"You'll see."

Rey had never been more impatient for full dark to come and whatever surprise came with it. She snuggled in next to Ben, as she was growing cold. As excited as she was, she missed the suns' warming beams on her skin. She had left her coat and cape in the ship and didn't want to retrieve them, lest she miss that which Ben was alluding to.

Ben pulled her in closer, wrapping her in with the cape he _always_ wore.

"What are we waiting for?" Rey murmured.

"For that." Ben answered as purple, red, and blue auroras appeared in the dome of the sky, golden meteors shooting through the horizon.

Rey shot out of his cloak, her mouth agape.

"This planet has an unusually strong magnetic field." Ben explained. "Combine that with solar activity from the three suns, and you get auroras. They're visible almost every night everywhere on Chalcedon. The meteors are from the asteroids around this section of orbit. They come and go depending on the planet's location in its orbit." He hadn't planned that part of it, but he couldn't have asked for a happier coincidence.

Rey found her voice. "Ben, I've never seen anything more amazing." She turned to him, the violet glow touching the high points of her face. Ben caressed her cheek, pleased beyond words when she leaned into it.

"That's a shame," he whispered.

Rey kissed him deeply, all thoughts of the Sith cave, the war, their mission gone from her mind. She was completely at peace.

They held each other, staring at the beautiful skies until the cold drove them back into the ship and back to the reality they had managed to forget for a few precious moments.


	64. The Equinox

Leia was preparing for the _Fulcrum_ to take off from Dathomir in her office when her comm went off, indicating an incoming transmission from Rey. She allowed herself a sigh of relief. Rey's short message stating they had completed their mission had put her at ease but she was eager to hear more.

Holographic forms of Rey and Ben, alive and well materialized in front of her. "Hello Rey, Ben."

"Leia, so good to see you." Rey gushed making her smile. In true Ben fashion he said nothing. "How did everything on Dathomir go?"

"We're just getting ready to leave. We have all the information we came for." Leia responded, smirking at her son.

"Which is what, Mother?" Leia could practically feel the impatience rolling off of him.

_So_ _much_ _like_ _his father_.

"As you suspected, General Hux was behind it. He exchanged First Order weapons and stormtroopers to operate them for the spider. We destroyed the walkers and are headed back to base now."

"That son-of-a-bitch....." Ben cursed the General in every way he knew how, including a few he could only have learned from Han.

_So_ _much_ _like_ _his father_.

"How about you?" Leia asked. The pair seemed in unusually good moods for just coming back from one of the worst places in the galaxy. She stared in rapt fascination at the glowing red pyramid Rey held in front of the transmitter.

"We got it." Rey said simply. "It was awful." she continued with a shudder.

"Just one more piece left and then hopefully we'll have some idea of how to defeat Sidious for good." Ben growled, his fist clenched. It was clear whatever happened on Ambria affected them more than they were letting on.

"Do you know where it is?" Leia asked.

"Yes, Ach-To." Rey answered confidently.

_Ach-To._ _Where_ _Luke had hidden out for years._

"That's interesting." Leia answered.

"Something like that." Ben added, calmer than before.

"We should go, we're almost back to the ship." Rey spoke.

"Wait, before you go. There is something I want to talk to you about." Before Leia could elaborate, someone knocked at the door, bursting in before she could answer. It was Poe, Finn on his heels.

"General we're ready.....YOU!!!" Finn had noticed Ben's hologram.

"Yes. Me." a smug smile twisted Ben's lips. Like Han, he enjoyed getting under people's skin.

_So_ _much_ _like_ _his father_.

"Finn, good to see you!" Rey exclaimed as though unaware that two men close to her would have been ripping each others' throats out had they physically been present in the same location.

"Good to see you too, Rey." Finn turned his attention to Rey, as though forgetting Ben was even there. This did not make Ben happy. 

"Yes, so good to see you, FN-2187." contempt threaded through Ben's deep voice.

"Finn. His name is Finn." Poe interjected for the first time, his face a mask of darkness that betrayed a darker mood.

"Yes, it is." Rey agreed, continuing to ignore Ben. "Finn, how is your training going? Did you learn anything from the witches?"

"As a matter of fact, I did. I learned some new Force healing techniques and...."

"Wait? Force healing? You're telling me _you_ have been training in the Force?" Ben remarked, incredulity in his voice.

"Oh did I forget to mention?" Rey answered with mock sweetness. "Finn's been training as a Jedi."

"Yep. I have a lightsaber and everything." Finn announced proudly, igniting the beautiful violet blade.

Leia cleared her throat. "Finn, Commander Dameron, can you give me a few minutes alone with them?"

"Yes, General. We just came to let you know Captain Tracy is ready as soon as you say the word." Poe glared at the hologram before leaving with Finn.

"As I was saying, I have a question for you, Ben." The young man visibly tensed when his mother put special emphasis on his name. "Queen Cyrilla of Naboo has agreed to host a peace summit on Naboo in five day's time. Delegations from several important systems will be there. Would you be willing to sit down and try to come to some sort of truce?"

Ben was affronted."I'd face a mutiny just for suggesting it."

"If you wish for the First Order to be seen as legitimate you will need allies in places like Naboo and in people like Cyrilla. Naboo is a small system but still very influential. That's because of your grandmother, Ben."

"He will consider it, Leia." Rey glared at Ben.

"I am going back to base then to Varykino with several of my officers then to Theed. Rey, I'd appreciate it if you were there."

"Of course, General, I wouldn't miss it. It will be good to see Poe, and Finn, and everyone really." The look on Ben's face made it quite clear that Rey may as well have been physically, not metaphorically, twisting a knife in him.

"Fine, I'll come. But if someone else tries to assassinate me, it's on you." Ben stalked away.

Rey and Leia shared a look. "I'd best calm him down, General."

"Yes. I will see you both soon. Until then..."

"May the Force be with you." the two Jedi said in unison.

Rey found Ben in the cockpit, tinkering with the controls.

"Ben, I...."

Ben's face, inches from her own, was red with rage and sunburn, "You have no idea what you just fucking signed yourself up for Rey!" Fury radiated through the bond so strong that it nearly knocked Rey off her feet.

"Ben, it can't be that bad." she suggested meekly. Maybe this had been a mistake.

"It will be worse. I wasn’t exaggerating when I said I could face a mutiny. And Force Rey, you're representing the Resistance! I've had a hard enough time keeping you safe, this will only make it worse! Not to mention going to Ach-To and figuring this whole damn thing out. After all, isn't that why you said we should step back, to focus on the mission, and FN-2187 has been training in the Force and you couldn't be bothered to tell me!" Every word was spoken slowly, deliberately, and dripped with acid.

Hearing him refer to Finn by his serial number was the final straw. He could insult her all he wanted but leave her friends out of it. "Finn." She snarled. "His name is Finn and yes, he's been training. He wants to focus on healing."

Ben actually dared laugh. "Oh, a healer. I guess I was worried for nothing."

It was her turn to get in his face. "Listen to me! Finn is learning how to fight like a Jedi, he just wants to focus on something else. That's not a weakness, it's a strength. Second, yes, I'm representing the Resistance, after all I am officially part of the Resistance, not the Order. You should be happy about that as it works in your favor, or least it did until three minutes ago. Third, we have five days to get to Ach-To and back. It's only six hours each way, the island is small, and I already have an idea as to where the dagger may be. It should take two days, tops. Hopefully, by then we'll know what the fuck we're doing with it." she turned on her heel to exit the cockpit.

Scents of burning plasteel and leather were practically filling Ben's nose as he toyed with the lightsaber at his waist. His Darkness whispered to him the release he would get from hacking the controls to shreds, ruining Rey's ship and trapping her with him. Forever. After all, the autopilot was already engaged. He'd comm for a tow when they got close enough. No danger to him whatsoever.

It took every iota of willpower he had to bury the Darkness deep within himself. _Something_ was getting destroyed soon, that's for sure, but it would not be Rey's ship. There was no point. She was too resourceful to keep against her will for long and she'd hate him for trying. So, he seethed. Seethed until he could get that sweet release of violence he craved. Despite her mind's high walls, he could feel Rey doing the same on the other side of her door.

It was Rey who decided to make peace first. After all, it had, in some sense, been her fault. And Ben was right. She had no clue what she was doing.

She found him where she left him, simmering in his anger, his dark aura shot through with red sparks reminding her of the meteor streaked skies a night ago, a night she had known such peace.

"Ben, I..." Rey began.

"Are sorry?" Ben interrupted. " _Sorry_ won't fix this, _sweetheart._ "

Rey frowned. "Then what will?"

"Nothing. You have clearly chosen to stand with the Resistance."

Rey felt her own anger brewing despite her attempts to stay calm. "Oh, Ben. Yes, I am part of the Resistance but I'm not standing with them. I'm standing with Leia and with you."

"Leia and the Resistance are one in the same." Ben's voice was so cold she was surprised she wasn't frozen solid.

In response Rey barked out a sardonic laugh. "No, they're really not. The rest of the Resistance wants you dead, among other things. Much like you, she's hiding your communications from her people." she inhaled deeply, gathering her courage.

"Leia and I are your best chance at these talks being successful. We know you as Ben Solo, not as Kylo Ren. We can convince the others to listen to you. You have systems asking to join you, you are reforming the First Order. I've seen that Ben. Let me help you make peace." she exhaled.

"And you're right, I should have spoken to you first and we do have a lot happening. But this could be our chance for peace. What I saw on Chalcedon, that changed me." she stared at the floor. "I'm still going but I won't force you to come. There's no point if your heart's not into it."

Ben watched her, his mouth still set into a hard line. "Thank you for acknowledging that, I'll come but I'm not ready to forgive just yet. Give me some time."

"That's fair." She turned to leave but Ben motioned for her to sit.

"We're dropping out of lightspeed." he explained. _Besides, she's going to want to be sitting for this._

For the third time in as many days, Rey could not comprehend what was right in front of her. It was a ship, but it sure as fuck was not the _Steadfast._ In fact, the _Steadfast_ was no where in sight. Instead was a different ship. A _huge_ ship that looked suspiciously like Snoke's ship. Although it wasn't quite that big, it was easily the size of fifteen Star Destroyers.

Ben felt his mood brighten slightly at the sight of his new flagship. The _Equinox._

"What is that? Where is the ship?" Rey stuttered.

"That _is_ our ship. The new flagship of the First Order fleet, the _Equinox."_

"Where is the other ship?" Rey asked. "We left the artifacts on it!"

"It's docked inside the _Equinox."_ Ben explained calmly. "There are hangars for up to five Star Destroyers on board."

"Oh."

"We'll get them when we get my ship and take it to our new hangar. Everything else should already have been moved."

"Is your ship safe?" concern showed in Rey's doe eyes making him feel slightly guilty for yelling earlier.

"Yes." he pressed a button on his wrist comm bringing up a holo of a hunter droid, a black speck moving inside its glass dome. "My droids found the intruder."

His Darkness lurked at the edge of his mind and it purred its approval at Ben's ideas for dealing with the General.

He guided the ship underneath the _Equinox,_ to a shielded hangar on the underside of the hull wherein the _Steadfast_ seemed to be floating just inside.

He landed the ship in one of the bays next to it. Already two lines of stormtroopers were standing at attention to greet them. "I'll get my cape." Rey sulked.

It wasn't just the stormtroopers that greeted them. Grand Admiral Denos was there to welcome them to the new ship. Rey shoved the red holocron deeper into the satchel with the books, as something about Denos' bearing made her uneasy though he said nothing suspicious.

"The Princess and I will transferring our _Taus_ to the private hangar ourselves. I don't want anyone else touching them." Rey heard Ben say, bringing her back to the present.

"Of course, Supreme Leader." Denos bowed. "I eagerly await your orders."

Rey deftly followed Ben in his red and black ship around the perimeter of the massive ship, trying to keep track of exactly where this hangar was, as she had passed at least fifty.

Ben had told her a bit about the ship as they had retrieved the cases of artifacts from Ben's office. It was based off of the design of Snoke's _Mega_ -class Star Dreadnought, but at just over eighteen miles wide, it was only half the size of the _Supremacy._

_Only_ eighteen miles wide. She wasn't sure why she was so overwhelmed, after all, she had been aboard Snoke's ship.

Somewhere near the middle of the ship in both length and height, the _Dark Star_ moved in close, to a traditional durasteel airlock. Several seconds later it opened to allow them in, but remained open, the secondary magnetic shield maintaining the pressure.

Ben's _TIE_ and command shuttle were already there. Rey noted there were several empty bays should they be necessary. She briefly wondered about her beloved X-Wings fate.

She waited for Ben near his ship, her bags slung over her shoulders as she took in the hangar. There was a door at either end which seemed to be the only way in and out aside from the airlock.

Her observations were cut short as Ben emerged carrying the hunter droid. He held out the glass dome for her to see.

Inside was a pitch black spider with eight red eyes, only about the size of the pad of her thumb. She could feel the Dark within it.

"Hard to believe something so small could cause so much trouble." Rey mused.

"Funnily enough, my Kinghts said the same thing about you." Ben retorted.

_Jokes. Jokes were_ _a good_ _thing._

Using the Force, Ben levitated the orb out of his hand, guiding it out the airlock and into the open space beyond. The durasteel airlock closed after it. "And now its gone." he remarked.

"This way." he motioned for her to follow him to the right hand door. Once there he removed his glove but did not place it on the scanner.

"There are two ways to access this hangar. The first, is through this door which leads to the Supreme Leader's suite, which in turn only has one other access point. It requires biometric access from either side of this door, which at the moment, is only you and I. Temporary access can be granted." He pointed to the left hand door. "The second is from the ship proper. Currently only droids have access here through that door but a pilot and tech will be added eventually."

He placed his hand on the scanner which glowed red then green. The door opened with a click.

The hallway that held their rooms on the _Steadfast_ had been as stark and sterile as the rest of the ship. On this ship, an embroidered red carpet ran the length of the _looong_ hallway, including where it T-ed off near the middle. In between the many doors were rich wall hangings. Ben led her down the hallway past the many doors on the interior side, though there was only one on the hull side, where the hallway split. He led her past that door without stopping though Rey had managed to sneak a peak down the other hallway. There was a turbo lift at the end and nothing else. Ben stopped at the first door after the branch, motioning her inside.

It was an office. An office the size of her entire suite on the other ship. A long desk sat in front of a filled bookshelf made of an ebony wood. Built in storage cabinets and shelves of the same wood lined the white left-hand wall. Several pedestals lined the right, pedestals like the one that had held Vader's mask on board the old ship. In the center was a large holotable surrounded by chairs. A red carpet like the one in the hall covered the floor. It was almost homey.

"My new office." he explained.

"I see that."

"I'll show you yours after this."

"Mine?" Rey asked in surprise.

"Yes, yours." Ben responded absent-mindedly as he began setting the artifacts out on the countertop. Vader's mask and saber went to the side, the dagger and holocrons were front and center.

"Any ideas now, Supreme Leader?" Rey asked.

"Not a one." he answered.

He rearranged the items, looking at them from a different angle.

"Ben, did you see that?" Rey asked him, as he peered closely at the red holocron.

"See what?" he asked.

When you moved them around you brought the holocrons closer together. Something happened when you did that."

With an uncharacteristic hesitation, Ben moved the two holocrons closer together. As Rey had said, the closer together they came, the brighter they began to shine. He stopped them mere inches apart.

"What do you think happens if they touch?" he asked her, noting how the blue and red edges of the light mingled together the way his and Rey's auras did.

"I don't know, but we should probably wait until we have the other dagger to find out. If it's a one time deal and we don't have it, we're fucked." Rey thought aloud.

"Good point." he conceded.

Using the Force to keep them separated, Ben levitated the three objects plus the Sith Wayfinder to the pedestals, placing them inside the magnetic levitation fields like the one Rey had found the Jedi holocron in. Vader's helmet and the Skywalker saber remained on the countertop.

"Come, I'll give you the tour." Ben motioned her out of the office. Turning back the way they came, Ben stopped at the door next to the opposite side of the hall to the turbolift, motioning for her to go inside.

Her office was almost identical Ben's but with a few key differences. While Ben's desk, shelving, and cabinetry were of an ebony wood, Rey's was an almost white blonde wood. Instead of white walls, her's were painted a pale shade of green. The book cases were empty though she intended to remedy that eventually. Instead of pedestals lining her right wall, there was a line of glassed in display cases, perfect for holding the ancient texts. Her floor had no carpet but instead was made of the same beautiful wood as her desk.

Rey stifled a yawn. "Its beautiful."

Ben gave her half a smile. "I think the bedchambers are next. I can show you the meditation room and training rooms in the morning."

"Okay." she managed through another yawn.

Rey followed him through the single door on the hull side, absolutely dumbfounded by what lay on the other side. They were in a massive sitting area, easily twice the size of her entire suite on the _Steadfast_ on its own. Like her sitting room the hull-side wall was dominated by a gigantic window, giving her a pristine view of the stars.

The floors were made of a rosy wood, that matched the cabinets filled with wine, spirits and fancy glassware alongside the filled bookcases. In the center was a large low round table surrounded by plush sofas and chairs with smaller tables in between them.

On the right hand side was a door through which she glimpsed the corner of a bed. She began heading that direction when she felt Ben grab her hand to stop her, the simple motion send shivers up her arm and spine.

"We'll save in there for last," he gently guided her towards the completely open archway on the other side which contained a formal dining room with a small kitchenette tucked away behind a door to the right.

After that was a small formal sitting room the size of the one in her own suite that seemed oddly out of place. The first of two doors on the end led to a small bedroom decorated in black, red, white, and silver "Just in case," joked Ben though Rey didn't really get it. The second led to a 'fresher similar in layout to the one in her suite onboard the _Steadfast._

"Now to our room." Ben announced leading her back the way they had come and through the door she had peeked into earlier.

It was almost as big as the sitting room. The floors, made of the same black wood from Ben's office supported the biggest bed she had ever seen, at least twice the size of her old one. There must have been a hundred pillows matching the beautiful blue, silver, and gold duvet. Elaborate coverings hung from the off-white walls.

"Refresher is there, closets are there and there." Ben pointed to three doors around the room as he began to remove his armor.

Rey decided to check out the 'fresher first. As expected, it was as opulent as the rest of the suite, all white marble and platinum and rare woods. The bathtub was easily big enough for four as was the shower. Two separate long vanities were already stocked with toiletries. One was clearly intended for her and one for Ben. She could smell the faint woodsy scent of his cologne whenever she walked passed, sending her mind places she did not wish for it to go.

Ben was inside one of the walk-in closets when Rey emerged, the pool of black fabric on the floor next to his bed, no _their_ bed, indicating he'd stripped down to his shorts. Rey felt heat rise in her cheeks at the very thought of it. A few seconds later he emerged wearing a loose pair of sleep pants but no shirt. Ben pointed to the other closet. "Whatever you have will be over there."

"Right." Rey nodded, forcing herself to look away from Ben's bare torso. She'd seen it many times yet somehow it _still_ made her heart race to see him half-dressed. And if she was being honest, why wouldn't it? Ben had one of the most intimidating physiques she'd ever laid eyes on, all chiseled pecs and abs. But it was the scars that made him stand out, dark pink against his pale skin. They were the marks of his trade, littering his body with no real pattern. The stab wound on his shoulder she'd given him, the mass of tissue that was the shot from Chewy's bowcaster, and a dozen others she didn't know the story of. But gone was _her_ scar, the long one that had marred his beautiful face, healed when she pulled the Dark venom from his body. She was grateful to have been able to do that at least for him.

_See something you like Scavenger?_

Great, he'd noticed her staring. This was going to inflate his already huge ego.

_Nothing_ _I_ _haven't seen before._ She retorted opening the door to her own closet, which was huge... and almost empty. It appears her things had not been completely transferred over yet. She stepped in and up to the few hanging items hoping there was something suitable to sleep in. She found a simple knee-length shift that would work for the night until her other clothes made it over.

Maker, what was happening to her? On Jakku she slept fully dressed every night and here she was grumbling about not having proper night things.

Ben was laying back in bed, his nose in his holopad when Rey emerged from her closet awkwardly wearing a loose cotton dress free of any adornment and yet it still clung to her willowy form. Even such a simple garment looked magnificent on her. Which reminded him....

"Rey, before we leave for Ach-To I will have a tailor droid brought up to measure you for some new things for Naboo."

"Why?" Rey asked puzzled. "I already have nice things."

"You will need different things for Naboo, including a formal gown as I'm sure there will be some affair requiring one. And you will want some real color mixed in so you don't look like a part of the Order."

"Ooo.. okay." Rey stammered through her frown. Clearly, this was not a part she had considered.

"I told you this would be harder than Ambria," Ben remarked smugly.

Rey crawled into the other side of the bed as far away from him as she could be. He physically ached for her to come to him, but he knew she wouldn't. While Rey was feeling the exact same way she seemed to be much better at controlling the strong feelings the Dyad bond brought out in them and it kind of pissed him off. Truth be told, he was still angry with her, but it had cooled somewhat. Yet still, his essence was drawn to her's. It seems they couldn't stay mad at each other for long.

"Good night, Ben," she spoke more into the pillow than she did to him, a sign that she was having her own battle with herself regarding the six feet of distance between them.

"Good night, Rey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little choppy, too many loose ends to tie up before the excitement begins. We're finally going to find out what the treasure hunt was about. Does anyone have any theories where I'm taking this? Let me know in the comments.


	65. Ach-To

Maker, she hated that mask. No, hate wasn't strong enough a word to describe it, she _loathed_ it. They were walking, or rather marching as their footsteps were so perfectly in sync it appeared rehearsed, to the throne room two floors below, and Ben was once again wearing that gruesome thing. She'd hoped after their warm welcome on Chalcedon that he might forego it for good, but it seems her hopes were in vain.

Technically the turbolift that serviced their floor would have gotten them there much quicker, but Ben had wanted to make a show of their arrival. And a show it had been. Stormtroopers and officers of all ranks lined the halls at attention saluting them as they strode past them. There must have been tens of thousands of them, their mere presence overwhelming her. The only thing that kept her from bolting was Ben's calming presence in her mind holding her steady as their essences twirled together at the edges creating a perfect balance of Light and Dark.

A part of her had to wonder just how much of his love for displays of pomp and power came from the Dark and how much was a by-product of his upbringing as the son of a princess/senator/general. Even now, Leia had a certain fondness for protocol and had no qualms about putting those that challenged her authority in their place. Like Ben, she too wanted to bring peace to a galaxy in turmoil. Despite the large variances in their methods, in many ways, Ben Solo was truly his mother's son.

Once she had drawn a bright red line between Ben Solo and Kylo Ren, but that line had become blurred to the point of not knowing which was which anymore. There were moments he was tender, kind, and compassionate when she knew she was talking to Ben Solo just as there were moments she was clearly in the presence of Kylo Ren. More and more often she was finding herself in a grey area wherein she didn't know to whom she was speaking, or maybe it was both.

That grayness was reflected now in his aura as well. It was still almost black but shot through with bright points of Light like a star-filled night sky. They were much like the Dark flame burning at the center of her own bright aura. Perhaps they had both become Gray. Different versions of Gray to be sure, but Gray nonetheless.

As they approached the throne room she could feel the Dark-Side coming from somewhere up ahead making her teeth ache. The source was found when she found herself face-to-face with two of Ben's Knights flanking the door. It was the first time she'd seen them since Bracca. She wondered dimly if they were the ones that shot her.

The doors opened silently when Rey and the Supreme Leader approached, followed closely behind by the members of the Supreme Council.

The new throne room was much larger than the old but set up almost identically with a black and silver carpet leading to the thrones, the very same thrones that had been aboard the _Steadfast_.

_They forgot her clothes but_ _could_ _move those damn things._

They were flanked by two more of his Knights and she could sense the other two at the far end of the room, nearly invisible against the blackness of space behind them.

Rey tucked the train of her long black dress behind her ankles as she sat down, the nine kneeling men and women rising as she did so.

Nine?????

"Where is General Hux?" Ben asked, suspicion seeping through the vocoder in his mask.

"General Hux seems to have fled the ship several days ago, right after you began your mission." Allegiant General Pryde revealed.

 _That slimy fucker._ Ben communicated through the bond.

_You_ _should_ _have suspected it._

_I did, but not so soon._

"That's just as well for him as I have discovered he was behind the attempt on my life." Several members of the Council gasped audibly, but most remained stoic.

Ben cast his Force out into the group teasing at the minds of his subordinates, but they were giving off very little useful information. This was not surprising as Snoke had trained them to resist all but the most brutal assaults on their minds and he did not want to resort to that.... yet. What little he could glean was tinged with relief, relief that Hux had been found out and they were off the hook.

"Once we have seized control of Palpatine's fleet, he will be dealt with as all traitors must be. Until then, what news have you for me?"

"Sir, we have begun construction at Chalcedon and Epiphany." General Entonon began hesitantly.

"We know." The Princess and Supreme Leader replied in unison.

"We visited Chalcedon while we were away." Rey explained.

"And... and was it to your liking, Your Highnesses?"

"Lady Rey and I are satisfied with what we found there." Ben replied nonchalantly.

If Entonon was relieved before he was really relieved now.

"As you can see My Lord, your new ship is finished and ready with a crew of 750,000 at your command, along with the 50,000 from the _Steadfast._ I trust it is all to your specifications?"

"Yes, Grand Admiral. I am most pleased with my new ship." The Supreme Leader answered.

"Sir, we have been picking up a great deal of encrypted chatter from the Unknown Region. Our code breakers are working round the clock to break the encryption but have made little headway." Allegiant General Pryde announced.

"Keep them at it. I want to know what where those messages are from, where they were going, and what they say."

"Of course, My Lord."

*

Patience was a concept Rey had grappled with her entire life, either filled to the brim with it while she waited on Jakku for her parents or having none as she did now to be on their way to Ach-To. Unfortunately for her, the tailor droid was waiting for Rey once the meeting was over. Grumbling under her breath, she followed the droid into the bedroom to be measured for whatever garments it was Ben believed she needed.

She used the few minutes of relative silence and stillness to adopt a semi-meditative state, blocking out the various measuring tools, recorders, and whatever else the damned thing was doing while she stood there in her underwear like an idiot.

She had blocked it so well it took Ben's voice to bring her out of it.

"Rey?"

Her eyes flew open to see the damnable droid standing with Ben in the doorway.

Ben had initially been concerned when the droid said Rey wasn't answering his questions but now he could see that she had simply checked out mentally.

The droid beeped at Rey again as she quickly wrapped the long dress around her like a towel to cover herself.

_What colors did she like?_

"Umm green is probably my favorite. I also like blue, purple, and yellow."

The droid beeped in affirmation before zooming out, Ben on its heels. She checked the closet again. Thankfully, her clothes had been delivered from the _Steadfast._ She dressed quickly in a grey tunic with dusky purple wrappings, grey leggings and black boots. She also grabbed a black weatherproof cloak as the weather on Ach-To was unpredictable at best.

An hour later Ben was steering the _Dark Star_ out of the hangar as Rey's ship was being serviced by a droid that Rey had custom programmed to avoid any kind of subterfuge another assassin might attempt with DEO keeping _very_ careful watch. He needed a watch droid of his own.

He punched in the coordinates, leaning back in the pilot's seat as they entered the blue and white rush of hyperspace.

_And now we wait._

Rey was unusually quiet the entire six hour flight to Ach-To and Ben had learned it was best not to pry. He could feel some distress in her essence but it seemed to be more spiritual than physical and while he was a part of it he was not the cause. Best to let it work itself out on its own he decided.

Rey took a deep breath as Temple Island appeared in front of her, using her memory to guide Ben down to the single landing area.

So much had happened here. She had a feeling even more was about to.

It was cool but sunny, requiring Rey to shield her eyes from the sunlight as they emerged from the ship, blinking like nocturnal creatures. She felt rather than heard Ben come up behind her. "Everything ok?"

"Yes. It's just, we connected here once. Or at least I was standing right here. It was raining."

This seemed to amuse Ben. "So that's why my gloves were wet afterwards."

Rey wrapped the knee-length cloak around herself, fending off the chill. "Probably. Come along, its a long hike to the top which if I'm right is where we need to go."

Ben observed the island with interest as they climbed the steps to the plateau. It was filled with the kind of greenery Rey loved so much. The local avians -Porgs, Rey had called them- added noise, personality, and color to the landscape. Beyond the physical characteristics were the characteristics of the Force. He could sense so much it was almost dizzying. It was clearly a locus of some kind, but nothing like the others he had encountered. He couldn't completely understand or comprehend why, only that it was.

After a few hundred steps they reached a small grouping of stone huts. Rey paused outside of one that appeared to have been recently repaired. A ghost of a smile on her lips. He looked at her questioningly.

"This was the hut Luke blew apart when we touched hands. It looks like the Lanai put it back together again."

"The Lanai?"

"Island caretakers. They... don't like me very much." she finished sheepishly.

"Blowing apart huts will do that." He took a swig from their waterskin before handing it off to Rey. "Let's get going."

"Technically Luke blew it apart, but I did blow a hole in with it my blaster, so I guess I did some of the damage."

"Why did you shoot it with your blaster?"

"I was aiming for you."

"Oooooh."

Ben wasn't sure which they'd reach first, the temple or the sky when they finally reached the flat bit of ground that heralded the archway into the temple proper. With its simple stone walls it was not at all what he was expecting from a place that had the honor of being the first Jedi temple. Still, it was beautiful, with the strong sunlight pouring through a second entrance bathing the room in golden light.

Taking his hand, Rey led him to a small pool of water in the center of the room. Peering into it, he was taken aback to find a mosaic showing not a devotion to the Light but rather the Balance.

"It's here," Rey mumbled. "I feel it."

Using the Force, Rey pulled the water from the pool, leaving it to hover in the air absent-mindedly like a mirror while she examined the stones of the mosaic. Ben leaned in close to help, taking in the individual stones as well as the pattern. Yes, there was definitely something there.

He was still puzzling over it when he felt Rey take his hand, laying it flat on the stones beneath her's. He could feel her power flowing through him, into the stone. Understanding her intent, he added his own to it, willing the stones to give up their secret.

Pebble by pebble, the stones lifted away to orbit the floating water, slowly but surely revealing a durasteel case set into the basin. Once the last stone had been pulled away Rey used her free hand to reverently lift the silvery case out, then began the painstaking process of replacing the black and white stones, one-by-one.

Only after the last stone had been replaced and the water restored did Rey examine the case as it would have been sacrilegious not to fix the mosaic first. It was a simple durasteel box, long and narrow with no visible opening mechanism. With a self-deprecating grin, Rey focused the Force on the seam of the opening, prying it open.

Inside was a long and narrow silver dagger, elegant in it's simplicity with a golden star-shaped crossguard. She passed the box to Ben so that he too could see.

"Finally." a voice familiar to them both spoke from their left. They turned in unison to see the group of Force ghosts that had been such a large part of their lives as of late walking towards them through the lighted archway, Anakin in the lead.

"We were beginning to wonder if you'd ever find your way here." quipped Obi-Wan.

"Not all of us," corrected Qui-Gon.

"I'm sure you have a few questions." Luke said gently.

"More than a few, I'm sure." Ahsoka added.

"Yes, many they must have." concluded Yoda with a wise nod.

Both Ben and Rey started speaking at the same time, questions pouring out like the water from the basin.

"What is this?"

"What are we supposed to do?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Anakin held up a gloved hand. "One at a time."

"To answer your first question, this is the way to a weapon that will allow you to kill Sidious, for good." answered Luke. "We will help guide you to it. I assume you brought the holocrons?"

Rey and Ben hurried to pull the boxes containing the artifacts out of their bags, setting them out side-by-side on the ground, the Sith dagger in between the holocrons to block the resonance between them.

"As for why we didn't tell you, we couldn't. You had to find them yourselves. Though Sidious had already done some of the work for you." Obi-Wan answered dryly.

"Where do we find this weapon?" Ben asked impatiently.

"It's not a 'where' but a 'how'." answered Ahsoka as she leaned in the doorway.

"Show you the way, the holocrons will." added Yoda.

"To where?" asked Rey, her stomach feeling like the meditation boulder was sitting in it.

"Mortis." the group answered in unison.

Ben felt his mouth go dry. He had heard of Mortis of course, but he wasn't ever truly convinced it was real. Luke had searched for it but had never found it, eventually believing that it was either a myth or long gone.

Rey however, was confused. "Where?"

"Mortis. It is an incredibly powerful vergence in the Force, a place where the Force is amplified and contained." answered Qui-Gon with a gentle smile behind his impressive facial hair. "Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, perhaps it's best you take over from here."

The three spirits in question stepped forward.

"Why you?" Ben asked with suspicion.

The three shared a knowing smile. "Because _we_ have been there." Ahsoka answered for the group.

"Getting there is tricky." Obi-Wan said as he levitated the Jedi holocron to him.

"Getting back is trickier." Anakin added as he summoned the Sith holocron.

"Not only will you find the weapon, you will also find answers there." added Ahsoka. "You will discover who you are, what you were made for."

"What do you mean 'made'?" asked Ben suspiciously.

"Made by the Force, you were. All of us were." interjected Yoda, Ben visibly relaxing. Apparently Ben had thought something else was being implied.

Anakin examined the Sith holocron before guiding it to Rey's open hands while Obi-Wan did the same to the Jedi holocron before guiding it to Ben.

"Place them so that they are touching, reach out through the Force to will them to open." instructed Ahsoka.

"What will happen?" asked Rey.

"Trust in the Force, Rey." Luke answered cryptically.

With a shrug and a look, Ben and Rey touched the holocrons together. To their surprise, the light from both began to bleed into each other other, turning them both a deep purple color.

"Now, will them to open." Ahsoka reminded them.

Reaching deep into the Force, Rey focused on the holocrons, trying to ignore the millions of questions running through her mind. She could feel Ben doing the same. She could feel something there, something similar to the black holocrons they'd discovered on Ambria. An entity. No, two entities. One felt Light, the other, decidedly Darker.

With a silent click. both holocrons began to twist open, the golden clasps containing the Light they were comprised of coming loose from their bonds.

"Good, now, come back." she heard Luke say distantly, as though from far away.

She opened her eyes to find the holocrons floating at eye-level. She took in the glowing violet masses of light, awed by their beauty.

The masses of light began to form into two distince shapes, two distinct people, really.

One, formed from what would have been the Jedi holocron, was a woman with long, flowing hair. The second, which would have been the Sith holocron was a bald man with glowing red eyes staring back from a gaunt face.

"I am the Daughter of Mortis." spoke the woman.

"I am the Son of Mortis." spoke the man.

"Together, we are the way to Mortis." they spoke in unison.

"Only there will you find what you seek." added the Son.

"Only there will you find what you need." added the Daughter.

"There, all will be made clear to the Last Hope." they spoke in unison again.

They stared in rapt attention as the figures of purple light dissolved again, but instead of reforming the original two holocrons, they combined into a sort of double-ended pyramid rimmed in gold. It was just like the last illustration in the book that had led them here.

"This is a wayfinder that will take you to Mortis." Qui-Gon's voice broke them from their trance.

"Once you are there, land your ship at the sanctuary on the top of the mountain." Anakin instructed. "DO NOT be tempted to explore the rest of the world. Mortis is deadly at the best of times, which these are not." He looked pointedly at Ben.

"I understand," Ben replied tensely, before becoming suspicious. "Wait, if you've been there, why can't you just tell us where to go?"

"It won't be there any more." Obi-Wan explained. "After we were there it disappeared. Wherever it is now is where the wayfinder will take you."

"As a vergence in the Force, it comes and goes as it pleases." Anakin continued.

"Once there you will find a guide. She will show you the way to the weapon." Ahsoka directed.

Rey stooped to pick up the Sith dagger from the ground. "And the daggers?" Rey asked, her heart pounding against her ribs.

"Take them with you. Rey, you must carry the Sith dagger and Ben you must carry the Jedi dagger. That is very important." Obi-Wan pointed at them in turn for emphasis.

"We understand." answered Rey.

"What did they mean 'all will be clear to the Last Hope'?" Ben asked. That final line was grating on his nerves for some reason.

The collected group of Jedi Force ghosts shared a look before Grand Master Yoda stepped forward. "A prophecy there is. The Last Hope, it is known as. About your Dyad, it is. On Mortis, answers, will you find."

Ben could feel Rey's anxiety coursing through the bond, matching his own. But, there was curiosity there as well along with determination.

Maker, he loved this woman.

"We won't fail you." Rey announced.

"We know." Anakin spoke for the group.

"The Force will be with you." added Luke as the group filed out of the temple proper into the sunlight.

Rey sat down on the edge of the pool, the Sith dagger in one hand, the new wayfinder in the other.

Ben looked similarly drained. "Well, that creates even more questions." Rey offered into the silence.

Ben summoned the purple wayfinder to himself. "But, at least we know where to go for answers."

"It's only been a few hours since we left the _Equinox._ Do we want to go now? We have a few days until we need to go to Varykino, wherever that is."

"Varykino is the family estate on Naboo." Ben explained, continuing to look at the wayfinder. "Let's plug this thing in and see where it leads us. If it's not too far, we can go now. If it's on the other side of the galaxy, we wait." Ben grinned. "Besides your new wardrobe isn't ready yet."

"Sounds, like a plan. C'mon." She motioned for him to follow her out of the sunfilled doorway from which the ghosts had entered and left to the levitation ledge, the sound of a porg's shrill calls filling the air over the wind.

Rey was already silhouetted against the sky when Ben joined her, the sight taking his breath away. This was Rey in her purest, wildest form, just as she had been during the sunset on Chalcedon. This was the sort of place she belonged, the sun on her face, the wind in her hair. Here, she was free. He would find that place for her someday.

Before he could comprehend further, his ship was hovering between them and the suns, casting Rey into shadow.

"I didn't feel like walking all the way down." Rey grinned as she held up the remote to the ship.

"Me either," he shouted over the ship's engines.

*

"My Lord, they have left again. I know not where."

Grand Admiral Denos knelt before the hologram of his Master, awaiting his next words with bated breath. He had not been happy the assassination plot had failed and less happy still that his granddaughter kept disappearing every few days.

"Yes, I have felt something in the Force, something I cannot identify. I believe they have gone to seek it out." the Master's voice was monotone and cold as usual, giving nothing of his mood or thoughts away.

"You and General Pryde must continue to monitor the situation carefully. The time to make our move is nearly upon us. I must be informed of their every movement as it happens. _Nothing_ is too small of a detail."

"Of course, Your Excellency. I always have and will continue to serve the one true Emperor."

Denos balanced backwards on his heels once he was certain the Master was gone, beads of sweat dotting his brow.

After a few seconds of this he stood, straightening his uniform. It would not do to be seen disheveled and he must find Pryde immediately to pass on the Master's new orders. They needed to be ready, ready to recreate the galaxy in the image of the Emperor and his heir.


	66. Mortis

  
As soon as they were into open space Ben plugged the wayfinder into the ship's navigation system. A blinking light appeared on the glassy surface as it fed information into the computer.

"Umm, Ben, I don't think that thing is working." Rey said as she watched the feed come through on her screen.

"Why is that?" he asked, his chest suddenly tight as Rey's distress filtered through the bond.

"Because it says we're already there," Rey responded, still studying the holochart.

"What? how is that......" Ben heard himself taper off as a large object filled the duraglass viewscreen of the ship. An object that looked suspiciously like a gigantic version of the wayfinder.

"Ben," Rey was breathless with excitement. "It didn't lead us to Mortis, it led Mortis to us!"

The object began to open along its center, light pouring out of it, blinding the two Force sensitives before everything went dark as the object swallowed them up as though they were its dinner.

They awoke to find themselves still in the _Dark Star_ hovering over a deciduous forest, an impressive range of mountains in front of them.

_How long had they been out?_

Rey checked the chronometer on her wrist comm but it was frozen at 19:07, the time before the object had swallowed them up. She pulled up the ship's chronometer on her screen, but it too was frozen at 19:07.

"What happened?" she asked Ben.

"We must have blacked out, but apparently one of us put the ship in hover mode before it happened." Ben answered grimly.

"It looks like there may have been some kind of electrical surge. None of the chronometers are working." Rey informed him.

Ben fiddled with a number of switches and dials finally stopping after a few minutes.

"Autopilot and navigation systems are down as well, but everything else is working," he pronounced.

Rey looked down again at the lovely autumn landscape below them. Wait, autumn? Wasn't it just summer down there? And weren't they inside something? How was the sky so blue?

Ben moved the ship out of the hover gear, accelerating slowly forward. "Scanners aren't picking up any buildings so I guess we're just going to fly around until we find what we're looking for," Ben explained.

"Anakin said it was on a mountain," Rey reminded him despite knowing there was no need. Surely he remembered, she just felt she ought to say something.

After an hour of flying over an ever changing landscape they finally found the sanctuary sitting atop one of the many peaks of grey stone.

It consisted of two triangular spires of polished dark stone that converged near the top, as a mounting place for a huge chunk of crystal that sent fractured beams of light into every direction in the noonday sun. Beautiful carvings were inlaid into every inch of the facade depicting both the Light and Dark. The shape of the spires was familiar but she couldn't place where she'd seen it before.

On either side of the mountain were two similarly shaped structures though they did not appear to be inhabited. In fact the whole thing looked deserted. There did not appear to be any sort of landing pad for a ship.

As they circled Rey felt a strange vibration in the Force moving through her, like the string of a harp being plucked. From the frown on Ben's face, she could tell he felt it too.

He placed the ship in hover mode and begin peering closely at the viewscreen. "There's something out there," he mumbled.

"I feel it to," Rey whispered although she didn't know why, its not like whatever was out there could hear her, and besides it felt like it was Light movement and what was that bird that had just perched itself in front of the viewscreen?

"A convor?" Ben asked, clearly as puzzled by the light green and cream colored bird's sudden appearance as she was.

"Aren't convors purple?" Rey asked, having only heard of the species and not having seen one.

"Usually, but who knows here," Ben responded still warily watching the bird as it preened, jumping a bit when the bird took flight. Instead of flying off it remained in front of them, flying in circles over the nose of the ship.

" _Follow me."_

An echoing feminine voice played inside her head, a voice both so familiar and so alien it made her want to cry, like the Force itself was infused within it. "Ben, did you..."

"Yes, I heard it," Ben was still staring at the convor with rapt interest much like a lothcat would a songbird before pouncing on it.

Ben didn't realize how entranced he was by the bird until it began to fly towards the sanctuary. That Force movement was coming from it, he was sure of it. It vibrated in time to the flap of the bird's wings. He moved the ship into gear, following the oddly colored convor down.

His instincts were rewarded when, not a landing pad but a huge arena came into view at the base of the sanctuary. It wasn't a landing pad per sey, but it would work.

Ben took extra care as he landed the ship with the wings in a vertical configuration. He didn't want to risk damaging the ornate arena floor and in so doing encourage the wrath of whatever being lived here.

He tucked the Jedi dagger into his belt as he followed Rey out of the ship, the very air around them humming with the Force. Rey paused at the base of the loading bay as she took in the exterior of the sanctuary.

"Ben, it's like Vader's Fortress." she remarked in awe.

It was entirely possible that Ben may have never been more confused in his life as this place of Balance was nothing like Mustafar or the castle. "Ah, Rey. You feeling okay?"

Rey gave him a look that dripped with sarcasm. "The shape of the spires Ben, they're like the spires of the Fortress. Didn't you say they were meant to be like a tuning fork?"

"Oh. Yes, you're right, it is like the Fortress," Ben remarked feeling dumb for not realizing it sooner. It certainly explained the hum in the air.

Any sardonic response Rey might have had was lost when the convor reappeared in front of them making a trilling sound. The bird flew several tight loops around the pair.

" _Follow me._ "

The voice echoed again as the bird started slowly to fly in the direction of the sanctuary.

Okay, it was the definitely the bird speaking. Ben and Rey shared a look as they followed the bird to the huge set of double doors leading to the sanctuary proper. The doors parted before the convor, only her long tail visible as she flew into the glowing edifice. Ahsoka did say they'd have a guide...

She was perched on one of many identical star shaped stones inlaid with glowing crystal, in what appeared to be a throne room. The glowing stones lined either side of a long carpet that led to a huge stone throne flanked by two winged statues. Rey clutched the Sith dagger with such force her knuckles were turning white.

_"I am Morai. Follow me."_

With a shrug they followed the bird to a hallway on the left side of the the room.

The whole building glowed with strange symbols that Ben did not recognize nor understand as Morai led them silently through a maze of halls to a door. This door did not open for her as the others had, therefore the convor was perched above it waiting. With a wave of his hand, Ben found a set of steps leading deep into the belly of the mountain, the way lit by torches of blue-green flame . The Force was stronger than ever on this side of the door, which should have scared him but did not. It was actually rather comforting to be able to feel it so clearly.

To Ben's shock, Morai did not fly ahead but instead perched on his shoulder, apparently hitching a ride down the steps. She was heavier than he would have expected, her tail occasionally throwing him off balance as it flowed behind them.

After about fifty steps they emerged into a strange cavern made of the same dark stone as the facade of the structure only it was rough, unpolished.

Morai took flight to perch on one such outcropping above them.

The place glowed with an ethereal light caused by the same blue-green flames of the torches licking around the stones from the hidden depths of the cavern. The Force felt different here, more primal, as though it were an animal waiting to pounce.

In the very center set upon a perfectly circular stone was a strange three-sided flat topped pyramid. It was made of the same obsidian stone as the rest of the strange cavern, though polished so smooth it reflected the strange flames that threatened to consume the interlopers. It was hollow, as shown by the green light emitting from what could only be described as a window in the center.

_"Place the two daggers atop the altar along with your blood."_ The strange feminine voice ordered in their minds.

Rey held the Sith dagger in a death grip as she and Ben leapt to the next stone, faltering slightly when the stone descended. She had no time to panic as the stone stopped once level with the odd altar. Ben wasted no time hopping to the perfectly circular stone, but Rey stole one last look upwards to Morai perched above them, before she joined Ben.

The feel of the Force changed the second her feet touched the center stone. Where before it had felt wild it now felt calm. They were silent as they approached the pyramid, the feeling of internal peace and Balance growing stronger with each step forward. Rey wanted nothing more than to lay down and stay here forever in a cocoon of peace.

She felt Ben in her mind urging her forward step-by-step until they reached the pyramid. Rey slowly reached up to place the dagger upon the altar when Ben' hand arced out stopping her.

"Our blood, remember? This must be why Kenobi said you needed to carry the Sith dagger and I the Jedi. It must matter somehow."

With out so much as a flinch, Ben lightly drew the fine point of the dagger across his palm drawing a bead of blood out of the wound. He slid the broad side of the blade along the cut coating it with a thin layer of his blood.

Rey looked at the Sith dagger before following suit, the jagged blade leaving a rougher cut than the smooth Jedi blade. It made sense, in a way. Her parents' blood was already on this blade. It was time to add hers to its macabre collection.

Simultaneously, they placed the daggers upon the flat top, stepping backwards.

With the groaning of stone moving, the top of the pyramid collapsed into the center, taking the two daggers with it. The light in the center grew brighter until Rey had to look away.

Once the glow faded from her behind her eyelids she opened them to find a most beautiful sight.

Ben stood in awe of the thing that floated of its own accord in the center of the now separated altar. It was a dagger, but it was unlike either of the two that had gone into creating it. Whereas the Sith dagger had been short and jagged and the Jedi dagger narrow and smooth, the dagger of Mortis had a long, narrow triangular blade made of a crystalline substance that glowed internally with the same blue-green light as the cavern. It had no crossguard, its hilt a twisted thing of silver and gold.

It was beautiful.

With a nod to Rey, they reached in at the same time to lift it from the open altar. It felt as beautiful and strange as it looked. It was Balance in a physical form.

Flames ran along its edges, clearing once it was fully removed from the altar.

Rey's face was reflected back at him in the crystal blade until she removed her hand from the hilt, breaking the spell. He wished she'd held on just a little longer.

"You should hold on to it," her voice was barely more than a whisper. Rey froze in place as she turned to leave, causing Ben to spin with the dagger at the ready to cut down whatever might be behind them.

The strange bird known as Morai was still there, but instead of hovering she was perched on the shoulder of an ancient man dressed in teal robes, only his slight transparency giving away that he was a Force ghost. He must be the Father, Anakin and Obi-Wan had mentioned. "It is then, as I had suspected." spoke the man in a voice as ancient as the rest of him. "Come, follow me. I will give you the answers you seek."

With a silent look of affirmation, Ben and Rey leapt back to the platform where only seconds ago the Father had stood. Ben tucked the dagger into his belt, slipping his now free hand into Rey's. "It will be ok."

"I know," Rey responded.

The strange man was silent as he led the pair back to the throne room, taking a seat in the imposing chair as Morai perched on the seat back. Up close Ben could now see the statues were different, one of a griffin and one of a gargoyle. He wondered at the meaning of it. Behind the display was an elaborate stained glass window.

"You are the Last Hope then. The continuation of the Balance."

"What does that mean?" Ben asked a bit too aggressively. The old ghost never flinched.

"You have your grandfather's impatience I see." The old man chuckled before becoming serious. "I am the Father, so named because I once had two children, a Daughter and a Son who embodied the Light and Dark sides of the Force respectively. Some would have called us gods."

"We know. From the holocrons." Rey said timidly.

"Yes, I suppose you would," he responded, continuing, "But, I was losing control of them. Had they escaped this place it would have been catastrophic. I knew I was dying and what would happen once I was gone so I tricked Anakin Skywalker into coming here, hoping he would take my place. He refused."

The old man hung his head low. "My beloved children were killed in the scuffle, as was I, with the very dagger you now hold, young man." He pointed a wavering finger at the blade on Ben's belt. The convor nuzzled the side of the old man's neck eliciting the ghost of a smile.

"It is imbued with the Force and as such can absorb the Life Force from anyone who is run through with it."

Ben traced a finger along the fine edge of the crystalline blade with a new appreciation for it. _Something that could destroy Sidious._

"When we died the Force became dangerously unbalanced as it has before. When that happens, it will always seek to rebalance itself through any means necessary, as it did when Anakin Skywalker was created by the Force itself in the womb of Schmi Skywalker."

Rey could feel Ben's strong surge of emotion through the bond. Apparently he did not know that particular part of his family history, though its possible no one else did either. Ahsoka's words flitted through her memory.

_"You will discover who you are, what you were made for."_

"Is that what happened to us? Were we "created" by the Force?" Ben asked, his voice a tight spring of finely coiled emotion. Rey longed to embrace him, to make the distress go away but she knew he'd push her away now, especially in front of the Father.

"The answer to that is both yes and no," the old man offered.

She could feel Ben's emotional tension loosen the tiniest bit.

"The Force creates all life in the universe, even in those not sensitive to it. It plays a heavier hand in the creation of some than it does others. You both had two traditional parents which your grandfather," he looked kindly at Ben before continuing, "did not. However, it would be remiss not to say that it was particularly unrestrained in its creation of you."

The tension in Ben continued to unwind.

"Since my family's demise, Fate has used the Skywalker family, amongst others, to keep the Balance. Most recently in the two of you."

"What do you mean?" Rey asked, her voice a little shaky. "Why are we the Last Hope? And the Last Hope for what? The galaxy? And why me, I am not a Skywalker."

The Father met Rey's troubled gaze with his own steady one. "No, but your grandfather played a heavy hand in the destruction of the Balance. In a strange act of balancing out your own family's deeds, the Force chose you to restore it." Rey's silence at the revelation hung heavy around her.

"Together you are the Last Hope for Balance." He looked again to Ben, "Your uncle was the New Hope." His black and teal eyes returned to the pair, "Now you are the Last."

"Your Dyad was prophesied millenia ago as a means to correct the vacuum the death of my children has caused. Together, you are a Force vergence unto yourselves, as it flows so strongly around and through you in perfect Balance."

"Aren't vergences places?" Ben asked.

The old man shook his head. "No. Locus points are always places, but a vergence is simply something or somewhere that amplifies the Force for a specific purpose. People, such as Anakin Skywalker can be vergences as can objects like the Dagger of Mortis." He motioned once again to the dagger on Ben's belt.

He studied the pair knowingly. "Have you not noticed strange workings of the Force around you? An Awakening perhaps?"

"Finn." Rey gasped out in realization. "Finn only discovered he was Force sensitive after meeting us. Separately, but still."

"Exactly. Strange workings have been happening all around you since your births or maybe even before." The Father continued. "You may begin noticing them more now that you know to look."

"Now you must restore the Balance to the galaxy, to fix that which has been broken by the Dark-Side working through Sidious." The man implored Rey and Ben.

"We will defeat Sidious and restore the Balance. Now that we have a weapon capable of destroying him." Rey promised, taking the old man's shriveled in her own.

She felt a twinge of jealousy come from Ben.

_Really?_ she asked through the bond.

The man chuckled. "It is in his nature to be protective. Do not fault him for it, my dear. To do so will change nothing."

Ben stared at the floor in embarrassment.

"The hour draws late and you must be gone before darkness falls. Come, I will see you to your ship."

The sun was indeed on the verge of setting when they left the strange building, hurrying to the _Dark Star_.

Rey turned to thank the Father but the old man was nowhere in sight, nor was Morai. She didn't spare it much thought as she hurried to the ship, concerned about what might happen if they overstayed their welcome.

Dusk chased them as they shot towards the upper atmosphere. Ben had the ship going as fast as possible at sublight, but the shadows were gaining on them. She could feel hostility in the approaching twilight, as though it were infused with the essence of some Dark creature seeking to devour them, ship and all.

As Rey prepared to be overtaken there was a burst of blinding light. Once again everything went black.

Ben jolted to alertness, unsure of what to check first so he just took stock of everything all at once. Rey was unconscious next to him, but her even breathing told him she was simply asleep. He hurriedly checked his belt, relieved to find the dagger was still there. Gone, however was the strange space object and the wayfinder that drew it to them.

Ben carefully nudged Rey awake. "Rey, wake up."

"Hmmm?" she stirred to full wakefulness. "Ben, what happened? How long was I out?" she checked the ship's chronometer. "19:08, that's impossible. It was 19:07 when this adventure started."

"Time works differently in Force vergences, remember Little Scavenger?"

Rey rolled her eyes at the epithet. "Well, whatever it was, it means we've only been off the flagship for about eight hours. It's six back to the _Equinox_. We've made better time than we expected."

Ben handed the dagger to Rey as he programmed in the coordinates. She examined it closely, its crystalline blade scattering rainbows of light throughout the cockpit. Silver and gold twisted around the black stone hilt. It was hard to believe something so beautiful would have the power to destroy someone like her grandfather.

She handed it back to Ben as the ship jumped to lightspeed. "We need to protect that with our lives."

"Yes. It needs to be on one of us at all times." Ben agreed.

"I think you should hold on to it for now. I don't think I can do it," Rey admitted quietly.

Ben placed a gloved hand over Rey's small one, "You can. But, if you truly prefer it, I will."

Rey turned away taking her hand with her, wrapping her arms around herself in a gesture of self-comfort.

Ben felt the high of their victory fade as he took in her trembling form. "Rey, what's wrong?"

"We never had a choice did we?" Rey asked, her voice breaking and Ben's heart along with it.

"What do you mean?" he asked, trying to sound soothing.

Rey looked at the ceiling of the cockpit. "All this time, I kept telling myself, 'This is my choice. I chose this.' And it turns out I've just been fooling myself. Being a part of this conflict was never my choice. None of it was."

Ben wanted nothing more than to put the ship into hyperspace and fly straight through the Unknown Regions to whatever lay beyond, beyond all of this. But, that was impossible. Sidious would chase them to the edge of the universe and beyond.

"Rey," he began softly. "Did I ever tell you what Obi-Wan told me while you were getting your crystal?"

Rey shook her head, scattering hot tears over the console, "You never even said you saw him then."

"Ah, well, I did. I saw Ahsoka after that, while you were building your saber, but that doesn't matter. Obi-Wan said something to me while you were in there. He said the Dyad made us soulmates but not lovers, that love is a choice. And he is right. I may not have been able to choose a lot of what's happening, but I choose to love you. And I will, in whatever way you will allow me to do so." He lowered his walls in his mind to let her in, to show her how he saw her, all the different parts of her. She was a scavenger, a Jedi, a Resistance member, a princess, a friend to many, and he loved each and every version of her.

Rey wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her sleeve, the ghost of a smile teasing at the corners of her mouth. "Oh, Ben. You have no idea what that means to me." In turn, she lowered her own mental shields, showing him himself through her eyes, showing him the hybrid of Kylo Ren and Ben Solo she had come to love so dearly despite her determination not to do so.

They sat that way a long while, content in the knowledge that these two souls who had so often been brushed aside, had been chosen by another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> P.S. I've started notes for a new fic that takes place directly after the Force Awakens but it won't be ready for publication for a while. Would anyone be interested in being my Beta for it? I've been writing Confronting Fear without one and reading back over my earlier chapters especially, I think I could have done better with one.


End file.
